CCW: Character Championship Wrestling
by Ninja Cato
Summary: A plethora of icons have joined Character Championship Wrestling in search for unparalleled prestige. And if they know one thing, it's that CCW is where only the elite survive.
1. The Full CCW Roster

Welcome to Character Championship Wrestling! This is a wrestling federation designed for superstars from all genres of entertainment—TV, movies, video games, sports, books, et cetera. This chapter features the full roster of male and female superstars on CCW, as well as their signature moves and finishers (if the superstar is in a tag team, the tag team finisher will be listed as well). (I tried to keep the rosters in alphabetical order as well as I could; if I missed the mark on some, feel free to yell at me for it in the reviews.) Here's the official CCW roster:

* * *

_**Men**_

**Achmed Khan [Backyard Sports]  
Signature: Sound Barrier (Shin Breaker followed by Leg Hook Saito Suplex), ****Guitar Riff (Swinging Scoop Slam)**  
Finishers: Chart-Topper (Player Uno's N64 Buster), Khanfirmation (Double Hammerlock Piledriver)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Amir Khan): Khanquest (Snapmare / Diving Elbow Drop Combination)  
Theme: "The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying

**Amir Khan ****[Backyard Sports]**  
Signatures: Rock Unsteady (Zema Ion's Hostile Makeover)  
Finishers: C-Sharp (Suicide Solution), Oboe Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop)  
***Tag Team Finisher (with Achmed Khan): Khanquest (Snapmare / Diving Elbow Drop Combination)**  
Theme: "The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying

**Aran Ryan [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Pot o' Gold (Fireman's Carry into Flapjack), Kick of Fear (Barbarian's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Original Sin (Kevin Thorn's move of the same name), End of the Rainbow (Emerald Flowsion)  
Theme: ** **"Written in My Face"** ** by Sean Jenness**

"**The God of War" Ares ****[Xena: Warrior Princess]**  
Signatures: Lightning Strike (Train Wreck), Fall from Grace (Super Chokeslam)  
Finishers: Tombstone from Hell (Pumphandle Lift into Tombstone Piledriver), Six Feet Under (Last Ride)  
Theme: "Mein Herz Brennt" by Rammstein

"**The King of Thieves" Autolycus [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Cobra Clutch Leg Sweep  
Finishers: STF, Robber's Plunge (Celtic Cross)  
Theme: "King of Kings" by Motörhead**

**Bald Bull [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Bull's Eye (Battering Ram), Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex  
Finishers: Bull Charge (Umaga's Samoan Wrecking Ball), Turkish Delight (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Bosphorus Splash (Umaga's Wild Samoan Splash)  
Managed by: Doc Louis  
Theme: "All for the Motherland (V2)" by Jim Johnston  
*Tag Team Finisher: Natural Disaster (Double Chokeslam)**

**Bane [DC Comics]  
Signatures: Unholy Trinity (Three Consecutive Backbreakers), Bat Snapper (Abyss' Shock Treatment)  
Finisher: Bane of Existence (Tomasso Ciampa's Project Ciampa)  
Theme: "Down in the Catacombs" by Dale Oliver**

**Barry [Pokémon]  
Signature: Barry Barrage (Multiple Elbow Drops followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop), Platinum Blonde (Jun Akiyama's Sternness Dust Alpha)  
Finisher: Palmer Bomb (Gory Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Kenny): Pokémonstrosity (Gory Bomb combined with a Diamond Dust)  
Theme: "Time to Shout" by Jim Johnston**

**Bear Hugger [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Spear, Hoser Bomb (Vader's Vader Bomb)  
Finishers: Bear Hug, Beldigo (Electric Chair Lift into Front Sit-Out Slam)  
Theme: "Wreck" by Jim Johnston**

"**The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]  
Signatures: BKT (Tyler Black's Paroxysm), Alien Act [AA] (John Cena's Attitude Adjustment [AA]), Spear  
Finishers: Intergalactic (RKO), Cloverleaf Quasar (Armlock Cloverleaf)  
Theme: "Hero" by Skillet**

**"The Future" Brad Carbunkle [My Life as a Teenage Robot]  
Signatures: Cravate-O-Clasm (Chris Hero's move of the same name), DVD 3K1 (Arsenal's DVD 2K1), Diving Moonsault  
Finisher: K-Owned (Kassius Ohno's Ohno Blade)  
****Theme: "Battle On" by War of Ages**

**Brett Queener [The MLL]  
Signature: Chin Checker (Backpack Stunner)  
Finisher: Hail the Queener (Inverted Suplex into Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster), Royal Stretch (Regal Stretch)  
Theme: "Memory" by Mercy Drive  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Paul Rabil): Lacrosse-Out (MNM's Snapshot)**

"**The Roman Emperor" Caesar [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Capture Suplex, ********Caesar Bomb (Falling Powerbomb),** Shooting Star Press  
Finishers: All Hail Caesar (Chris Sabin's All Hail Sabin), Ankle Lock  
Theme: "Broken Dreams" by Drake Hunt

**Captain Falcon [F-Zero]  
Signatures: Falcon Press (Lou Thesz Press), Falcon Arrow (Suplex into Sit-Out Slam)  
Finishers: Falcon Punch (Tornado Punch** **), Falcon Kick (Roundhouse Kick to the Head)  
Theme: "Do I" by Emphatic**

**Cyber Matt [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Backslide Driver, Matt Trick (Rolling Back Suplexes)  
Finisher: Shari Spotter (Arik Cannon's Glimmering Warlock), Codebreaker  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Slider): Encryption (Falling Inverted DDT / Diving Cross Body Combination)  
Theme: "Loaded" by Zack Tempest**

**Cyrax [Mortal Kombat]********  
Signatures: Damage Reflex (Davey Richard's move of the same name), Cyber Twist (Inverted Swinging Facebuster)  
****Finishers: Buzzkill (Chris Sabin's Over Easy), Anti-Air (Five-Star Frog Splash)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Sektor): LK-DOA (KRS-One)  
Theme: "Tyrannosaurus" by Jim Johnston**  


**Dan Kuso [Bakugan Battle Brawlers]  
Signatures: Sideburn (Side Effect), Pyrus Splash (Frog Splash)  
Finishers: Pyrus-Plant (Pedigree), Anaconda Vise  
Theme: "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu**

**Deathstroke [DC Comics]  
Signature: Killswitch (Christian's move of the same name)  
Finisher: Wilson Driver (Sit-Out Belly-to-Belly Piledriver)  
Theme: ********"Coming Undone" by Korn**

**Disco Kid [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Disco Flurry (a series of jabs, ending with a left hook, with theatrics), Do-Re-Mi (Eye of the Hurricane)  
Finishers: DKO (TKO), Flick Kick (Chick Kick)  
Theme: "Stayin' Alive" by N-Trance**

**Don Flamenco [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Reumatismo (Oklahoma Backbreaker Slam)  
Finishers: Inquisition (Haas of Pain), Sobremarcha (Overdrive)  
Theme: "Realeza" by Jim Johnston**

**Edward Cullen [Twilight]  
Signatures: Nightfall (Falling Chokeslam), Old School (Undertaker's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Cullen Cutter (Suplex into Cutter)  
Theme: ********"Just Don't Care Anymore (V3)" by American Fangs**  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jacob Black): Moonlight Sonata (see World's Greatest Tag Team's Broken Arrow)

"**The Virtua Luchador" El Blaze [Virtua Fighter]  
Signatures: Fuego Slam (Widowmaker), Caliente (Spike Dudley's Acid Drop)  
Finishers: Aneurysm (Canadian Destroyer), Blaze of Glory (Corkscrew Scissors Kick), Crossface  
Theme: "Put it in the Air" by Mash Out Posse**

**Enrique [Dragon Tales]  
Signatures: Colombian Necktie (Straitjacket Neckbreaker), Dragonrana  
Finishers: Colombian Splash (Corkscrew Splash), Backcracker  
Theme: "Solace" by Triphon  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Max): ****Final Wish (S.O.S. / Colombian Splash Combination)**

**Glass Joe [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Diving Headbutt, Sacre Bleu (Archibald Peck's / Robert Evans' Unchained Melody / Wonder-Fall)  
Finisher: Bruiser's Wrath (Kenny Omega's Croyt's Wrath), French Knot (Jamie Noble's Trailer Hitch)  
Theme: "Final Force" by Jim Johnston**

**Jacob Black [Twilight]  
Signatures: Lycanthrope Slam (Tara's Spider's Web)  
Finishers: Black and Blue Thunder Bomb (Blue Thunder Bomb)  
Theme: ****"Just Don't Care Anymore (V3)" by American Fangs**  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Edward Cullen): Moonlight Sonata (World's Greatest Tag Team's Broken Arrow)

"**The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron [The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius]  
Signatures: Atom Split (Reality Check), Q.E.D. (Gail Kim's Eat Defeat)  
Finishers: Brain Blast (Argentine Rack into DDT), ****Neutron Special (Romero Special into Dragon Sleeper), Neutron Lock (Stretch Muffler)**  
**Theme: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde**

**Kai Hiwatari [Beyblade]  
Signature: Blitzkrieg Drive ****(Swinging Sit-Down Side Slam)**  
Finisher: Black Dranzer Bomb (Black Tiger Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Tyson Granger): V-Force (Demolition Decapitation)  
Theme: "Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo

**Kenny [Pokémon]  
Signature: Sinnoh Blaster (Darren Young's Heat Wave)  
Finishers: Diamond Dust, DP Driver (Davey Richards' DR Driver II)  
*****Tag Team Finisher (with Barry): Pokémonstrosity (Gory Bomb combined with a Diamond Dust)  
**Theme: "Generation Me" by Dale Oliver

**Kevin Levin [Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]  
Signature: Nike Blast (Running Big Boot)  
Finisher: K11 (Big E Langston's Big Ending), Null Void Slam (Black Hole Slam)  
Theme: "Screwed" by Dale Oliver**

"**The Legend Slayer" Kratos [God of War]  
Signatures: Bike Kick (Brogue Kick), Slobberknocker (Sheamus' Irish Curse)  
Finishers: Power-Plex (Jackhammer), Gogoplata (Undertaker's Hell's Gate)  
Theme: "Another Way to Die" by Disturbed**

**Little Mac [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Three Rounds (Rolling German Suplexes)  
Finishers: Best Foot Forward (Sweet Chin Music), ****Star Punch (Heart Punch)**  
Theme: "No Easy Way Out" by Bullet for My Valentine

**Liu Kang [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Armaggedrop (Edge O' Matic), Kombination (Turnbuckle Shining Wizard followed by Bulldog)  
Finishers: Flawless Victory (Best Moonsault Ever), Shaolin Bomb (Double Pumphandle Orange Crush Bomb)  
Theme: "Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter & William Kyle White**

**Max [Dragon Tales]  
Signatures: Max Hike (Leapfrog Fame Asser), ********Bite of the Dragon, ****Max-Plex (Flipping Release Dragon Suplex)****  
****Finisher: S.O.S. (Twist of Fate)  
****Theme: ****"Solace" by Triphon**  
***Tag Team Finisher (with Enrique): Final Wish (S.O.S. / Colombian Splash Combination)**

**Megaman [Megaman]  
Signatures: Nintendo Blast (Step-Up Enzuigiri)  
Finishers: Mega Drive (Chri$ Ca$h's Cash Flow), Android Tamer (Liontamer)  
Theme: "Ultimate Countdown" by Kenny Pickett**

**Michael Phelps [The Olympics]  
Signatures: Baltimore Bullet (Swanton Bomb), Flying Fish (Flying Cross Body Block), World Record (Steve Corino's Colby Shock)  
Finishers: Olympic Slam, Catch 22 (Batista's Batista Bite)  
Theme: "Medal" by Jim Johnston**

**Moby Jones [SSX]  
****Signatures: Mobysault (Lionsault), Moby Dick (Flipping Front Slam)  
****Finishers: Union Jack (Ruckus' Da Chronic), Amazing Grace (Amazing Red's Infrared)  
****Theme: "Rebel Son" by Jim Johnston**

**Mr. Krabs [SpongeBob SquarePants]  
****Signatures: Billion Dollar Butterfly (Hesitation Butterfly Suplex), Diving Fist Drop  
Finishers: Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom), Krusty Krab (Cross-Legged Boston Crab), Captain's Claw (Shoulder Clawhold)  
Theme: "It's All About the Money" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire**

**Odd Della Robbia [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Spin Cycle (Moonlight Drive), Lazer Arrow (Feint Roundhouse Kick spun into an Enzuigiri)  
Finishers: Hydroplane (Imploding 450 Splash), ODDity (Zigzag)  
Theme: "Narcissistic Cannibal" by Korn feat. Skrillex and Kill the Noise  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Ulrich Stern): DirectX (Total Elimination), ****X Marks the Spot (Dudley Boys'/Team 3D's Whassup?)**

**Otto Rocket [Rocket Power]  
Signature: Ottomatic (Vertical Suplex into Hangman's Neckbreaker), Nosegrind (Headlock Ropeburn), Famous Ollie (Front Flip Fame Asser)  
Finishers: Epic Bail (Snapmare Driver), 720 DDT, Method Leg Drop (Kenny Dykstra's Sky High Leg Drop)  
Theme: "Rip It Up" by Jet**

**Paul Rabil [The MLL]  
Signature: Alarm Clock (Davey Richards' move of the same name), Half Nelson Suplex  
Finisher: Kimura, Rabil Bomb (Straitjacket Powerbomb)  
Theme: "The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Brett Queener): Lacrosse-Out (MNM's Snapshot)**

"**The Maverick" Psymon Stark [SSX]  
Signatures: Starkness Falls (Oklahoma Lift into Scorpion Death Drop)  
Finishers: Psymonizer (F5), Near-Death Experience (Steenalizer)  
Theme: "They are Lost" by Last Remaining Pinnacle**

******Sektor [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Scarecrow Driver (Spyral's Spirit Crusher)  
****Finishers: Grandmaster's Orders (Cuttthoat Argentine Rack into Sit-Out Piledriver)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Cyrax): LK-DOA (KRS-One)  
Theme: "Tyrannosaurus" by Jim Johnston**

**Shao Kahn [Mortal Kombat]  
Signatures: Full Nelson Backbreaker, Feel the Wrath (The Pounce)  
Finisher: Dead Drop Spike (Chokeslam Lift into Samoan Spike)  
Theme: "The Game" by Motörhead**

**"New Diesel" Shaquille O'Neal [The NBA]  
Signatures: Shaq Taking Over (Shad Gaspard's Thugnificent)  
Finisher: Shaqknife Powerbomb (Jackknife Powerbomb)  
Theme: "I Can't Keep Still" by KPM Music**

**Shun Kazami [Bakugan Battle Brawlers]  
Signature: Sword Edge Chops (High-impact Knife Edge Chops), Rolling Vestroia (Green Bay Plunge)  
Finisher: Ventus Sweep (Stroke)  
Theme: "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central**

**Slider [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Shredding Sweep (Cravate Leg Sweep)  
Finisher: Sliding D (Masato Tanaka's move of the same name), Rad Intentions (Roderick Strong's CX '02)  
*****Tag Team Finisher (with Slider): Encryption (Falling Inverted DDT / Diving Cross Body Combination)**  
Theme: "Loaded" by Zack Tempest

**Soda Popinski [Punch-Out!]  
Signatures: Glasnost (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker), Tomagavk (Brain Chop)  
Finishers: Cokeslam (One-Handed Chokeslam), Vodka Vise Grip (The Great Khali's Vise Grip)  
*Tag Team Finisher: ** **Natural Disaster (Double Chokeslam)  
****Managed by: Doc Louis  
****Theme: "Pain" by Jim Johnston**

**Sportacus [LazyTown]  
Signatures: Jumping DDT, Look Ma, No Hands! (No-Hands Hurricanrana)  
Finishers: Sportakick (Trouble in Paradise), Supernova (Double Rotation Shooting Star Press)**  
**Theme: "Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut**

**Stryker [Mortal Kombat]  
Signature: Enfield****(Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker)**  
Finisher: Bang Bang ******(Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster), **Colt .45 (see Colt Cabana's move of the same name)  
Theme: "Hammerhead" by The Offspring

"**The MVMVP" Tom Brady [The NFL]  
Signatures: Flea Flicker (Argentine Backbreaker Rack spun into Samoan Drop), Touchdown Splash (Running Slingshot Vader Bomb)  
Finisher: Personal Foul (Ted DiBiase, Jr.'s Dream Street), PAT (Punt Kick)  
Theme: "I Came to Play" by ****Downstait**

**Tommy Pickles [All Grown Up!]  
Signatures: Five-Knuckle Shuffle, Dream Ender (Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent), Box Office Smash (Lethal Combination)  
Finisher: Photo Finish (Fireman's Carry Stunner), Lullaby Sleeper (Buffalo Sleeper/Arm-Hook Sleeper)  
Theme: "Can't See Me" by 2Pac**

**Tony Delvecchio [Backyard Sports]  
Signatures: Knuckle Sandwich (Swiss Death), Concrete Canyon Cutter [C3] (Hesitation Diamond Cutter)  
Finishers: 7th Street Slash (Running High-Impact Lariat)  
Theme: "I'm All About Cool" by Jim Johnston**

******Tony the Tiger [Frosted Flakes]  
Signature: Earn Your Stripes (Three Consecutive Short-Arm Clotheslines)  
Finisher: Frosted Flake Bomb (Sit-Out Spiral Bomb)  
*****Tag Team Finisher (with Trix Rabbit): Snap Crackle Pop (Deuce and Domino's Crack 'Em In Da Mouth)**  
Theme: "Testify" by Rage Against the M**achine**

**Trix Rabbit [Trix]  
Signature: Rabbit's Foot (MVP's Drive-By Kick)  
Finisher: Trixbuster (Twisting Brainbuster)  
*****Tag Team Finisher (with Tony the Tiger): Snap Crackle Pop (Deuce and Domino's Crack 'Em In Da Mouth)**  
Theme: "Testify" by Rage Against the M **achine**

**Tyson Granger [Beyblade]  
Signature: Dragoon Drop (Gorilla Press into Death Valley Driver)  
Finisher: Terminal Velocity (Lightning Spiral)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Kai Hiwatari): V-Force (Demolition Decapitation)  
Theme: ****"Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo**

**Ulrich Stern [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Whisper in the Wind, Impact Buster (Kharma's Implant Buster)  
Finishers: Stern as Death (Top Rope Shooting Star Elbow Drop), Kadic Shot (Shelton Benjamin's Paydirt)  
Theme: "Here and Now or Never" by The Heroes Lie  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Odd Della Robbia): DirectX (Total Elimination), X Marks the Spot (Dudley Boys'/Team 3D's Whassup?)**

**William Dunbar [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Chaos Theory (Doug Williams' move of the same name), Match Killer (Claudio Castagnoli's move of the same name), Marabounta (Nigel McGuinness' Divorce Court)  
Finishers: ****Zweihänder DDT (Future Shock DDT), Ultimatum (Nigel McGuinness' London Dungeon)**  
Theme: "I Dare You" by Mirrored Theory

**Wolf Hawkfield [Virtua Fighter]  
Signatures: Decimator (Dominator)  
Finishers: Gore [! Gore! Gore!]  
Theme: "Badass" by Saliva**

* * *

_**Females Division**_

**Aelita [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: Aelitacanrana (Litacanrana), Eye of XANA (Sit-Out Gourdbuster)  
Finishers: Aelitasault (Top Rope Fosbury Flop), Aelita DDT (MsChif's Desecrator)  
Theme: "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car**

**Ami Onuki [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]  
Signature: Go Go Blast (see Chris Hero's Cravate Countdown)  
Finishers: Puffy Demise (Inverted Sliced Bread #2), Lovely Cut (Inverted Facelock into Rolling Three-Quarter Facelock Jawbreaker), Jane Driller (Athena's O-Face)  
*Tag Team Finisher: Rising Sunset (Yumi places victim into a Fireman's Carry; Ami performs a Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's spine, and Yumi hits a Hi Hi Drive afterwards)  
Theme: "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi**

**Annie Frazier [Backyard Sports]  
Signatures: Bronco Buster, Kiss of Death, Happy Valley Driver (Airplane Spin followed by Death Valley Driver)  
Finishers: Peacemaker (Reverse Roundhouse Kick), Last Chancery (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)  
Theme: "Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel**

**Arya Stark [Game of Thrones]  
Signatures: Flying Needle (Austin Aries' IED), Arry Strike (Jumping Sleeper Slam)  
Finishers: Eddard's Guillotine (DDT into Guillotine Choke), Valar Morghulis (Grounded Somersault Cutter)  
Theme: "Let Battle Commence" by West One Music  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Sansa Stark): Chasing the Direwolf [reDRagon's Chasing the Dragon (Brainbuster combined with a kick to the head)]**

**Bella Swan [Twilight]  
Signature: Beautiful Nightmare (Cody Rhodes' Disaster Kick), Midnight Mist (Asian Mist)  
Finisher: Swan Song (Skull Crushing Finale)  
Theme: "Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by AFI**

**Blossom [The Powerpuff Girls]  
Signatures: Momokoshock (Wheelbarrow Stunner)  
Finishers: Flower Pot (Chris Sabin's Cradle Shock), 630 Splash  
Theme: "All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u.  
*****Tag Team Finisher (with Buttercup and/or Bubbles): Powerpuff Powerbomb ****(The Shield's Aided Powerbomb**), Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice (630 Splash / Bubble Trouble / Headbuttercup Combination)

**Britney Britney [Fairly OddParents]  
Signature: Mic Check (Mr. Anderson's move of the same name)************, VIP Elbow (Austin Aries' Powerdrive Elbow)  
****************Finishers: Britney Spear (Spear), **Starship Sublime (Starship Pain)  
Theme: "Top Spin" by Adam Salkeld

**Bubbles ****[The Powerpuff Girls]**  
Signatures: Ranhei  
Finishers: Bubble Trouble (Moonsault Leg Drop), Bubblevicious (Elevated Double Chicken Wing dropped into a Double Knee Gutbuster)  
Theme: **"We R Who We R" by Ke$ha**  
***Tag Team Finisher (with Blossom and/or Buttercup): ****Powerpuff Powerbomb** (The Shield's Aided Powerbomb), **Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice (630 Splash / Bubble Trouble / Headbuttercup Combination)**

**Buttercup ****[The Powerpuff Girls]**  
Signatures: Gangrene Effect [see Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal's Here It Is Driver]  
Finishers: Bittersweet (Roxxi's Barbie Crusher), Bombs Away (Corkscrew Senton)  
Theme: **"Sickness and Sorrow" by The Champagne Charade** **  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Bubbles and/or Blossom): ****Powerpuff Powerbomb** (**The Shield's Aided Powerbomb), ****Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice (630 Splash / Bubble Trouble / Headbuttercup Combination)**

**Carmen Sandiego [Carmen Sandiego]  
Signatures: Curtain Call (Vance Archer's move of the same name), Fiery Red Hand (Sheamus' move of the same name)  
Finishers: Coast to Coast, Manhattan Project (James Storm's Eye of the Storm)  
Theme: "Generator A" by Jim Johnston**

**Chell [Portal]  
Signatures: Chellfire (CM Punk's Pepsi Twist)  
Finisher: Portal Wound (Double Arm DDT), Silent But Deadly (Rear Naked Choke)  
Managed by: Wheatley  
Theme: "My Last Breath" by Evanescence**

**Dawn [Pokémon]  
Signatures: Spotlight Kick (Sick Kick), ********Piplup Driver (99 Crusher)** **  
****Finishers: Blue Destiny (Kotaro Suzuki's move of the same name / Widow's Peak)****,** Drapion Rising (Scorpion Rising)  
***Tag Team Finisher (with May): Omega Event (Hardy Boys' move of the same name)  
****Theme: "Insatiable" by Patsy Grime**

**Emmy [Dragon Tales]  
Signatures: Cassie Driver (Tigerbomb), Z.O.Z. (Reverse Twist of Fate)  
Finisher: Definitely-DT (Mickie-DT)  
Theme: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight**

**"The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson [Ben 10]  
Signatures: Magic Backbreaker (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker [ala Randy Orton]), Kneecapitation (DDE/Elijah Express)  
Finishers: Alakazam (Edgecution), Hocus Pocus (Vertebreaker), Teewat Ligara (Spiral Tap)  
****Theme: "Popular" by The Veronicas**

**Inez [Cyberchase]  
Signatures: Number Cruncher (****Angelina Love's Break a Bitch**)  
Finisher: Cyber Screwdriver (Steiner Screwdriver)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jackie): Motherboard Express (Motor City Machine Guns' Thunder Express)  
Theme: "Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo

**Jackie [Cyberchase]**  
**Signatures: ****Jackie Sack (Miss Tessmacher's Tess-Shocker)**  
Finisher: Cyberdrive (Zack Attack)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Inez): Motherboard Express **(Motor City Machine Guns' Thunder Express)**  
Theme: **"Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo**

"**The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman [My Life As a Teenage Robot]  
Signatures: Jenny-Oop (Alley-Oop Facecrusher)  
Finishers: XJ9 (619), Gear Grinder (Standing Shiranui)  
Theme: "ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Mystique Sonia): Operation Mockingbird (Vertical Suplex / Cross Body Combination), Operation Polar Bear (Motor City Machine Guns' Made in Detroit)**

**Jillian Michaels [The Biggest Loser]  
Signatures: Fit Factor (Super X-Factor), Cooldown (Lifting Reverse STO)  
Finisher: Biggest Loss (Manu's Lights Out)  
Theme: "Smoke & Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston  
*****Tag Team Finisher (with Starfire): Exercism (Beer Money's DWI), Exercism II (Electric Chair / Neckbreaker Combination)**

**Katniss Everdeen [The Hunger Games]  
Signatures: District 12 Drop (Spinning Side Slam turned into Sit-Out Facebuster)  
Finishers: Mockingjay (Tyson Kidd's Dungeon Lock), Bow & Arrow, Flaming Bludgeon (Burning Hammer)  
Theme: "One More" by Superchick**

**Kerry Walsh [The Olympics]  
Signature: Ace-Plex (Half Nelson Chickenwing Suplex)  
Finisher: ****Olympic Dig (Bobby Roode's Roode Bomb), **Olympic Slam  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Misty May): **Gold Rush (AJ Styles and Tomko's Tornado-Plex)**  
Theme: "Patriot" by Jim Johnston

**Lisa Simpson [The Simpsons]  
Signature: LisaDog (Bulldog), Two-Timer******** (Kneeling Hangman's Neckbreaker followed by Falling Neckbreaker)**  
Finisher: Yellow Card (Snap Inverted DDT)  
Theme: "Puppets on a String (Lyrical)" by Dale Oliver

**May [Pokémon]  
Signatures: Hoenn Hangover (Flipping Missile Dropkick), Butterfree Trio (Three Rolling Butterfly Suplexes)  
Finishers: Mayflower Compact (Snapmare Neckbreaker), Flying Rayquaza (Gail Kim's Flying Dragon)  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Dawn): Omega Event (Hardy Boys' move of the same name)  
Theme: ****"Right Now" by Tyler Van Den Berg**

**Mileena [Mortal Kombat]  
Signature: Fallaway Slam, Sit-Out Chokeslam, Rolling Thunder  
Finisher: Kold Krush (Back-to-Belly Piledriver)  
Theme: "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit**

**Misty May [The Olympics]  
Signature: Topspin (Spinning Samoan Drop)  
Finisher: Olympic Spike (Christopher Nowinski's Honor Roll), Olympic Slam  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Kerry Walsh): Gold Rush (AJ Styles and Tomko's Tornado-Plex)  
Theme: "Patriot" by Jim Johnston**

**Mystique Sonia [Hero: 108]  
Signatures: MS (Single Knee Facebreaker)  
Finishers: 108 Buster (Fireman's Carry into Gutbuster), Yaksha Stomp (Double Foot Stomp), Yaksha Stomp 2.0 (Double Foot Stomp to opponent in Tree of Woe)  
Theme: "Mystique" by Blue Stahli  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jenny Wakeman): ****Operation Mockingbird (Vertical Suplex / Cross Body Combination), Operation Polar Bear (Motor City Machine Guns' Made in Detroit)**

**Reggie Rocket [Rocket Power]  
Signatures: Double R Spinebuster (Double A Spinebuster)  
Finishers: Reggie-Tonic (Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb), ****Rocket Jump (Mark Briscoe's Froggy Bow)**  
Theme: "Godspeed" by Anberlin

**"Rowdy" Ronda Rousey [MMA]  
Signature: Northern Light Bomb  
Finisher: Cross Armbreaker, Rowdy Driver (Rhino Driver)  
Theme: "Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Jillian Michaels): Exercism [Beer Money's DWI], Exercism II [Electric Chair / Neckbreaker Combination]**

**Sansa Stark [Game of Thrones]  
Signatures: Lannister Kick (Chris Hero's Cyclone Kill), Royal Butterfly (Sara Del Rey's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Lady Breaker (Kazuchika Okada's Rainmaker), Cradle Piledriver  
Theme: "Let Battle Commence" by West One Music  
*Tag Team Finisher (with Arya Stark): Chasing the Direwolf [reDRagon's Chasing the Dragon (Brainbuster combined with a kick to the head)]**

**Sissi Delmas [Code Lyoko]  
Signatures: French TKO (Maryse's move of the same name)  
Finishers: Sissi-Fit (Angel's Wings)  
Theme: "She Looks Good (V3)" by Jim Johnston**

**Trixie Tang [Fairly OddParents]  
Signatures: Heartbreaker (********Canadian Backbreaker into Gutbuster**)  
Finishers: Touch of Tang (Shoulder Jawbreaker)  
Theme: "Like a G6" by Far East Movement

**Vicky **"**The Babysitter" [Fairly OddParents]  
Signatures: Icky Drop (Inverted Alabama Slam)  
Finishers: Twerp Tripper (Choke STO)  
Theme: "Hands of the Wicked" by Goldy Locks**

"**The Warrior Princess" Xena [Xena: Warrior Princess]  
Signatures: Chakram (Double Underhook Mat Slam), Hope Crusher (Half Nelson Facebuster)  
Finishers: Halo (Cross Rhodes), Omoplata Crossface  
Theme: "Freefall" by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen**

**Yumi Yoshimura [Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]  
Signature: Danger Zone (Dangerous Backdrop)  
Finishers: Hi Hi Drive (Fireman's Carry into Side Slam), Rock Out Loud (see Naruki Doi's Muscular Bomb)  
*Tag Team Finisher: Rising Sunset (Yumi places victim into a Fireman's Carry; Ami performs a Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's spine, and Yumi hits a Hi Hi Drive afterwards)  
Theme: "Menacing" by Dale Oliver**

**Zoe Payne [SSX]  
Signatures: OUCH Effect (Mike Knox's Knox-Out), Left Mark (Elijah Burke's Outer Limitz Elbow)  
Finishers: TAN [Take a Nap] (GTS), Payne-Killer (Leg-Trap Camel Clutch)  
Theme: ********"Pain" by Three Days Grace**

* * *

_**Stables/Tag Teams**_

**Team Twilight – Edward Cullen and Jacob Black (Theme: ********"Just Don't Care Anymore (V3)" by American Fangs**)

**The Twinleaves - Barry and Kenny (Theme: "Generation Me" by Dale Oliver)**

**The Khan Brothers - Achmed and Amir Khan (Theme: "The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying)**

**The Bladebreakers ****- Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari (Theme: ************"********Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo**)

**The Cereal Killers - Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger (Theme: "Testify" by Rage Against the Machine)**

**The Dragon Kids – Enrique and Max (Theme: ****"Solace" by Triphon**)

**L.T.L. [Lacrosse the Line] ****– Paul Rabil and Brett Queener (Theme: "The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa)**

**The Cyber Boyz - Cyber Matt and Slider (Theme: "Renegade" by Manafest)**

**The Forces of Nature - Bald Bull and Soda Popinski (managed by Doc Louis) (Theme: "Domination" by Evan Jones)**

**Doc Louis Productions - Aran Ryan and The Forces of Nature (managed by Doc Louis) (Theme: "Domination" by Evan Jones)**

**The X-Factors – Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern (Theme: "Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine)**

**The Powerpuff Girls – Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Theme: "All About Us" by t.A.T.u.)**

**The Cyber Girlz - Inez and Jackie (Theme: "Higher" by Nicole Tranquillo)**

**Misty May & Kerry Walsh (Theme: "Patriot" by Jim Johnston)**

**Prettier Muscle – "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey and Jillian Michaels (Theme: ****"Smoke & Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston**)

**May & Dawn (Theme: ****"We Run the Night" by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull**)

**Puffy AmiYumi – Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (Theme: "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi)**

**Techno-Tongue ****– **Mystique Sonia & Jenny Wakeman (Theme: "Give Me Everything You Got" by Blue Stahli)

* * *

_**Wrestler's Managers**_

**Doc Louis [Punch-Out!]**

**Wheatley [Portal]**

**Donald Trump Sr. [The Apprentice]**

* * *

_**Commentators**_

**Al Michaels (neutral) [Real Life Commentator]**

**Cris Collinsworth (heel) ****[Real Life Commentator]**

**Jeremy (face) [OC]**

**Jonathan (neutral/face) [OC]**

* * *

_**Referees [All OCs]**_

**Jim Kawaguchi**

**Kenny Cashew**

**Leif Heralding**

**Lonny Cunningham**

**Scott Van Buren**

**Vincent Perry**

* * *

_**Backstage Interviewers**_

**Alex Trebek (_Ozone_) [Jeopardy!]**

**Maria Menounos (_XX_) [Extra]**


	2. CCW Ozone 37: Part 1

Here it is, guys: the 37th edition of _CCW Ozone_, live in Austin, Texas, five days removed from the PPV _Nevermore_! Enjoy!

"Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending." — C. JoyBell C. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The screen shows the New York City skyline before focusing on an arena with a _CCW Ozone _sign, advertising the show taking place inside, with a blinking visual display underneath the sign, reading "SOLD OUT!" Then it swiftly zooms in on the _Ozone _sign…)_

**_[I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling_**

_(The screen shows the Dragon Kids standing on adjacent turnbuckles playing to the fans; then it shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops; then it shows Liu Kang making his way down to the ring in his ring gear.)_

**_We come with intention to face my opposition_**

_(The screen shows Tom Brady giving Dan Kuso a PAT; then it shows Caesar posing on the stage, flexing his muscles before a match; then it shows Don Flamenco splaying his arms on the ramp.)_

**_Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line_**

_(The screen shows Doc Louis and the Forces of Nature taunting inside the ring with the CCW World Tag Team Title Belts; then it shows Jimmy Neutron giving Deathstroke a Brain Blast and pointing to his head, noting his brainpower; then it shows Aran Ryan beating his chest inside the ring.)_

**_To the walls where we're taking it; let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson Spearing Glass Joe in half; then it shows El Blaze giving Kratos an Aneurysm in the center of the ring; then it shows the Twinleaves posing onstage before a match.)_

**_Let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ares standing at the steel ring steps, summoning the lights to go on in the arena; then it shows Kratos on the middle rope in a corner, sneering.)_

**_Let your light shine_**

_(The screen shows El Blaze adjusting his mask backstage in the locker room; then it shows Wolf Hawkfield triggering his machinegun-esque pyro on the ramp; then it shows Aran Ryan hitting Captain Falcon with a Kick of Fear.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Liu Kang raising his Infinity Championship belt inside the ring; then it shows Liu Kang performing a Flawless Victory; then it shows the Cereal Killers hitting the Snap Crackle Pop on Enrique.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so fire it up_**

_(The screen shows Sportacus Sportakicking Tom Brady with authority; then it shows Deathstroke hitting a Frog Splash on Tony Delvecchio; then it shows Dan Kuso locking in the Anaconda Vise onto Megaman, hollering as he cinches in the hold deeper and deeper.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Caesar giving Deathstroke a Capture Suplex; then it shows Psymon Stark giving Moby Jones the Psymonizer; then it shows Disco Kid dancing inside the ring.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so somebody FIRE IT UP!]_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson hitting Autolycus in the back with his car; then it shows Kratos Bike Kicking Captain Falcon; Ben Tennyson hitting the Intergalactic onto El Blaze and then raising his CCW Magnus Championship belt overhead.)_

* * *

"Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch blares in the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas as _CCW Ozone 37_ kicks off! Blue pyrotechnic jets fire into the air from the stage before yellow and silver fireworks go off laterally from the stage; then blue fireworks fire in diagonal patterns, three lines on each side; then white pyro goes off in a circle right alone the outline of the second "O" in "Ozone". Yellow explosions go off behind the _Ozone _sign above the big screen; then an enormous blue blast of pyro goes off on the stage to conclude the opening display!

The CCW fans are on their feet—all 16,540 of them—as they hoist numerous signs such as, "Aran Ryan – King of Cockblocks"; "I paid to see Liu Kang!"; "Crisis? What crisis?"; and "I Believe!"

"The first _CCW Ozone _of real-time 2014 is on the air!" Al Michaels says. "Al Michaels here live from the Frank C. Erwin, Jr. Special Events Center at the University of Texas campus; as always, I'm joined by Cris Collinsworth, and the FWA-winning Jonathan and Jeremy Ellis."

"Thank you VERY much, Al!" Jeremy grins. "And thank YOU fans for joining us here live on the AO3 Network for Character Championship Wrestling men's action! My brother and I, as always, proud and happy to be a part of it all!"

"As is the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" Cris introduces himself.

"And I'm less happy now," Jeremy deadpans.

Jonathan gives a light chuckle before saying, "We're 120 hours past _Nevermore_ from Houston, which saw one Title change hands, a Tournament reach an exciting conclusion, and our CCW Magnus Champion retaining his gold—yes, Ben Tennyson is STILL the World Champ, and he will have something to say because tonight on _Ozone_, he's going to give another State of CCW Address to kick off our 2014. What will he speak on and how will it affect us going forward?"

"And then, the wrestling! Wolf Hawkfield and Ares were supposed to wrestle one-on-one on _Ozone 35_ two weeks ago, but it didn't happen thanks to Ben Ten! But what he prevented from happening that evening will take place here and now tonight, and I'm looking forward to seeing it!" Jeremy says.

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem]_

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

"And how about THIS to kick off _Ozone 37_!" Al shouts as Max and Enrique walked onto the stage to a massive ovation from the fans…as Max is pulling the tall CCW Combine Cup Trophy in a wagon with him. While Enrique looks the trophy next to him with a grin, Max encourages the fans to cheer even louder for the new #1 Contenders for the CCW World Tag Team Championship…and the Austin, Texas fans oblige.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the winners of the CCW Combine Cup, Enrique and Max, The Dragon Kids!" Blader DJ announces.

"Some said it couldn't be done…but last Sunday at _Nevermore_, Enrique and Max did what they set out to do, and that is WIN the CCW Combine Cup against The X-Factors in what was a thriller of a contest in Houston!" Al says. "Outmatched in experience, yes; outmatched in size, yes…but they weren't outmatched in heart, and THAT was what won the day, the match, the tournament, and now #1 Contention for the CCW World Tag Team Titles held by the Forces of Nature."

"The Dragon Kids' 2013 has been one hell of a epic ride, starting with them at the end of the line…and then, from the _Ozone 30 _FWA-winning _Supershow_ in Oregon to the CCW Combine Cup, they've left an impression on fans across the Fiction Wrestling circuit that no one thought they could in such a time—they got to perform at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards on the first night there in Chicago, and they came out on top in their bout in what some say was a Match of the Evening candidate!" Jonathan says. "And now…they await their next test…_CCW Pandemonium_, our next PPV—the Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature for the gold…"

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted _

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cry!_

_Just give me solace!]_

The Dragon Kids park their Combine Cup wagon at ringside and climb to adjacent turnbuckles from the ring apron, soaking in the crowd reaction and motioning that the next goal for them is the CCW World Tag Team Championship at the next PPV.

"The Dragon Kids' first-ever FWA performance was in Chicago; that was a win! Will their Tag Team Titles bout in the same city prove just as successful—"

"Are you kidding?!" Cris laughs at Jeremy, cutting him off. "The Dragon Kids have already tangoed with the Forces before, and we ALL know how that turned out! Like it's REALLY going to end any differently here? Come now! Get real! That Combine Cup is as good as a death warrant to these guys—come _Pandemonium _in 23 days, they are DONE."

"Some said they'd be done against the Bladebreakers and Cereal Killers…" Jonathan mentions. "We know how THOSE ended."

"One thing's for certain, CRIS—you CANNOT count these little guys out!" Jeremy retorts at the former Cincinnati Bengal.

"Actually, I CAN, nimrod—hell, I just did," Cris deadpans. "These boys ain't got a shot in hell… I'm marking it…"

Max and Enrique stand in the middle of the ring, the latter holding a microphone as the CCW fans continue cheering and chanting, "DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" at the top of their lungs.

"These FANS sure aren't counting the Dragon Kids out—listen to this place!" Al comments.

"WOW…" Jonathan nods.

"DRAGON KIDS! DRAGON KIDS!" the fans continue to call out as Max leans against the ropes with a giant smile on his face.

Then Enrique elects to start speaking as "Solace" stops playing.

"_HOLA, _AUSTIN, TEXAS!" he hollers, prompting the crowd to go even MORE decibels louder in their cries. The Frank Erwin Center is jam-packed and electric to kick off _Ozone 37_.

"Look what WE got!" Enrique points to the CCW Combine Cup trophy at ringside and grins. "Doesn't that look _maravilloso_? It's a little tough to carry around, heh…but we did it. We DID it, everybody. We DID it! Just like we said we were going to do all along, just like we HAD to do all along…just like we promised you…WE are your CCW Combine Cup Winners." The fans applaud and cheer for this statement as Max's grin grows even wider. "And not only that…we're the #1 Contenders for the WORLD Tag Team Championship now! And you know what that means… It means it's only getting BIGGER from here…MUCH bigger… We've told you _pelos y señales_ about our 2013, about where we started, how far we've come, who we've faced, and where we've ended up. And we owe all of that to a lot of people—Max and I…we're up for Tag Team of the YEAR this year at the FWAs. And, speaking of the FWAs, Emmy and the two of us got to WRESTLE at the FWAs in ANOTHER highlight match for our careers, one of the best matches OF the first day of the Awards…and, to top it all off, we got the pin in the end. The Dragon Kids won an FWA match… Just thinking about it makes me so humble, so amazed, so grateful that we could make it to this point, because we know that without YOU guys…" Enrique points to the fans… "…NONE of it would have been achievable. NONE of it would have even been a THOUGHT in this Multiverse. We can't say _gracias_ enough for this… We just can't…"

The fans clap and cheer in response, more than proud of the Colombian Kid and his partner.

"And to the teams in that Combine Cup—most importantly, The X-Factors… They brought out the best in us in 2013. They made us WORK for that victory, because they showed that, when the chips were down, they were willing to do ANYTHING they could possibly do to win…but so were we," Enrique states. "We COULDN'T lose after everything, and we WEREN'T going to. We made SURE that we weren't. _Con el debido respeto_ to Odd and Ulrich, WE wanted this…and they couldn't take it from us no matter how hard they tried, no matter how many TRICKS they pulled—and they pulled one of the sneakiest ones I've seen last Sunday…but it wasn't their night. It was OUR night. And at _CCW Pandemonium_, it's going to be our night AGAIN."

Enrique hands the microphone over to Max, who takes it and is about to speak…before the crowd breaks into chants of "NEXT TAG CHAMPS! NEXT TAG CHAMPS!" Max plays up the chants for a moment, holding up the microphone to the crowd as the fans chant even louder!

"The Dragon Kids like to say that 'We Believe'… These fans here in Austin, Texas, sure believe!" Al comments with a chuckle.

"And THAT is exactly what I was getting to, because as Enrique just said, 2013 was a career year for the Dragon Kids…but now it's 2014, and we're gonna make it even better; it's a brand-new year, and there's a brand-new objective in front of us," Max says. "Tonight, it's fun and games; it's about having a celebration with the fans and people who helped us get here…but NOW, we're looking at the biggest match of our LIVES… The Dragon Kids versus the Forces of Nature… The CCW World Tag Team Championship is right in front of our noses…and just like we reached out and grabbed that trophy over there in the wagon because of just how badly we wanted it…we're going to reach out and grab those Belts as well! WE'RE TOO CLOSE, GUYS! We are TOO CLOSE to fall down here! We are flying into the Allstate Arena, and we aren't leaving with our waists uncovered—that's a NEW promise! You can count on that, you can BELIEVE in that! Because, Austin, Texas…" Max looks at Enrique, looks at the Combine Cup trophy one more time, and then looks back at the fans in front of him. "…We—"

_[(Wooooooooo-wee!) There will be no stoppin'!_

_(Uh-huh!) It's when you go harder than somebody, man (Yeaahhh!)_

_This right here (Uh-huh!) is domination_

_Wooooo!_

_This here what you call domination_

_It's a combination of skill and concentration_

_So rise to the occasion; do something amazin' _

_'Cause anything that I do, I dominate it]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"…'We' are about to come face-to-chest…with the World Tag Team Champions!" Cris chortles as the Forces of Nature, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski—led by their manager Doc Louis—appear on the stage with their World Tag Team Titles over their shoulders. The fans receive them with boos as the two big men sneer in reply. Doc leads his boys to the ring, smirking cockily at the Dragon Kids, who glare at the _Punch-Out! _Manager.

"And Doc Louis' charges make the interruption—they now know their next pair of challengers for _Pande_—"

"Cut the doggone music, please!" Doc Louis yells, prompting Jonathan to stew in misery upon being interrupted…again.

Doc Louis gives the Dragon Kids a quizzical look. "Are you…kidding me? Are you kidding me right now? Are you kidding US? 'Tonight, it's about having a celebration…' Well, gee, what are you two celebrating, kids? This?" Doc points to the Combine Cup Trophy at ringside. "This isn't a reason to celebrate, Dragon Kiddos. This is DEFINITELY not a reason to celebrate. Take a good look at what you're dealing with now. THIS is what you have on your hands because of that trophy…" Doc points to the Tag Team Champions, who stoically raise their World Tag Team Titles overhead. "You've officially opened up winds, waters, flames and earthquakes upon yourselves all at once—the FORCES OF NATURE are on your asses! All because of a Combine Cup, all because 'You Believe'… Heh. You know, I shouldn't be too stunned. After all, Little Mac was just as naïve as you boys when I was dealing with him on a regular basis. You can see why he's no longer a client of mine… But, I'll tell you what! You want to throw a PARTY? Hm… You know what is actually WORTH celebrating?" Doc Louis enters the ring and motions for the Forces to follow him. Soda and Bald Bull both oblige, entering the ring slowly and menacingly, standing in front of the PBS Kids. "You guys got that doom and gloom cup over there…but someone else got to reach the top of his own food chain! And this man didn't need false senses of 'belief' and hope or whatever it's called to get there. All he needed was talent…and his noodle…and a great, REMARKABLE sense of timing… Heheheh…Max, Enrique, people of Austin, you're in for a treat. STAND as one, people—STAND…and give due deference to your CCW Universal Champion… Nope, he ain't Deathstroke, and he sure as hell ain't Dan Kuso—it's MY boy, the Celtic Clubber, ARAN RYAN!" Doc shouts as he points to the stage.

_[Read the words that are written in my face_

_Oh, I believe them (I believe them)_

_It's a shameful thing; you've lost your head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too many lies, too many lies]_

("Written in My Face" by Sean Jenness and composed by Jim Johnston plays)

The entire crowd is even LESS happy to see the Irishman as Aran Ryan, wearing a beige sweater and jeans, ambles to the stage, beats his chest and roars, hoisting the CCW Universal Championship over his head before kissing the gold passionately, placing it over his shoulder and walking to the ring with it, a pleased grin adorning his face. One of the fans in the front row is heard yelling, "You screwed Dan!"

Aran replies, retaining his smirk, "Yer damn right I did, fella!"

"Well, if you're just tuning in, you may be a tad confused—let's explain for a moment," Jonathan says. "Dan Kuso and Deathstroke competed one-on-one for the Gold in the Fort Briefcase and CCW Universal Championship in a Double or Nothing Match; the Resistance and Squilliam Fancyson and Paul Bearer ALL tried to stack the deck against the Pyrus Brawler, but at the end of the night, with a last-minute aid from May herself, Dan Kuso earned his redemption and retained both the Championship and the Briefcase. It was perfect! He'd overcome the Resistance, he'd retained his double, and he even got his female friend back on his side…and then, did things ever go south from there… Dan Kuso and May, as they were seemingly moving in for a kiss…were rudely interrupted by Aran Ryan, who assaulted Dan after he'd already been worn down by the Resistance AND Deathstroke the Terminator…and, well, the Jackpot Briefcase doesn't wait for any man, and Aran showed it last Sunday, CASHING IT IN and becoming your NEW CCW Universal Champion."

"If there was ever a brilliantly timed cash-in in the history of the concept, THIS would be it—the first ever cash-in for a Belt of its level and kind, and it's by that man, Aran Ryan, the Celtic Clubber, and to some, the Celtic Cock-Blocker!" Cris laughs.

"That wasn't funny, Cris; it was damn depressing to watch! After EVERYTHING Dan Kuso went through, Aran Ryan just ruined it with that…" Jeremy shakes his head.

"But bro, you can't argue too much with it; it was smart…" Jonathan states. "And, considering Dan ALSO has a Briefcase of his own, one of the golden variety…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Still doesn't make it more pleasing to see or think about… Poor Dan…" Jeremy frowns.

"And we'll actually be hearing from Daniel later in the broadcast regarding those events," Al says.

Aran enters the ring and raises both of his arms over his head, displaying the Universal Title proudly and gleefully, grinning almost maniacally as well, screaming, "I'M THE CHAMPION, FELLA!"

"Yes, you are," Doc smirks as he applauds for his Irish client. Then, "Written in My Face" stops and Doc speaks again. "You see this? You see this man? The grittiness of an Irishman, the grappling gift of a European, and the brains of somebody out of this world—he is YOUR CCW Universal Champion now! I crafted this man; I was the voice in his ear that told him to pick his spot, and he did the rest, took the ball and RAN with it, making history at _Nevermore_ with a cash-in like never seen prior. Doesn't that Title Belt look oh so pretty over Aran's shoulder, kids? Haha, I think it does. It fits the man perfectly—have a look at it! Look at him! Look at him well! THIS is what a Champion looks like! THESE…" Doc points at the Forces of Nature, "are what Champions look like. Look at them…and look at you. You…are the ANTITHESIS of what a Champion looks like." The crowd boos as Max and Enrique narrow their eyes at this declaration.

"Says who?!" Max protests.

Soda Popinski then steps forward…and walks directly in front of Max, looking down upon him as Max is looking up at the man nearly twice his size and then some. Doc chuckles, "Says THAT…"

Then Bald Bull walks in front of Enrique, magnifying THEIR size difference as well, much to Doc's delight. "…and THAT," he laughs. "Whether it's in the size…in the strength…in the God-given physical ability…or the brains…you two little boys just don't have what it takes. You don't stack up! And you can believe all you want and pander to the public as you please, but it ain't gonna get you anywhere except flat on your backs. You can ALMOST win all of the FWAs you want, and you can ACTUALLY win all of the matches you're able to…but you won't even come CLOSE to a shot at my boys. You're just not there…and I pity you two kids, because sometimes, teams might fall short of the mark simply because 'it's not their time', or because they 'need more seasoning' or they 'made one mistake' that cost them everything…but you're the most tragic case right now, because when it comes to you and it comes to us, it will NEVER be your time…when it comes to the men in this ring, you really will NEVER have the right amount of seasoning…and the one mistake YOU kids make…will be simply letting the bell ring before you could get out of dodge. It's tragic, sure…for a few seconds. Then, if you're me, you snap out of it, because you realize you're the greatest manager in the field. You realize that your clientele is made up of 100% CHAMPIONS. And you realize…that dreamers like the Dragon Kids don't need pity, and it would only be a waste on them. Dreamers like the Dragon Kids only need one thing from Doc Louis: …Those dreams…getting…CRUSHED. Heheh…Little Max…young Enrique…you're not here…" Doc pats the Forces of Nature's backs… "and you'll NEVER, ever be here… The sooner that point is hammered home…the better."

Max and Enrique continue staring at the immense Forces of Nature, stricken by Doc Louis' words…

…

…and then Max lifts up his microphone.

"…The only thing that needs to be hammered home sooner rather than later…is just how DEAD WRONG you really are!" Max shouts, getting a crowd pop.

Doc Louis keeps smirking…before he whispers something inaudible to Bald Bull next to him. Bald Bull grunts…

…and then he pushes Enrique down onto the canvas! The fans gasp in surprise, as does Max, who turns his head to see what happened…only for Soda Popinski to shove HIM down as well!

The crowd is displeased with these shoves, but Doc Louis is laughing it up. "'Dead wrong'? 'DEAD WRONG'? You ask me, I say we're dead RIGHT, and you're just about to be dead—you think you can measure up to THAT? You think so? I doubt it. You boys can say I'm wrong, but facts are facts. And the fact is, all it takes is one of THOSE…and you're on your ass."

Max frowns, shaken up by the sudden shove, as is his partner. He sits up… "Yeah… Yeah, you're right there… One push, and I'm down…one push, Enrique's down…but guess what, Doc?" Max jolts to his feet, and Enrique does the same after him. "After you knock us down, you know what we're gonna do? WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT BACK UP!" The crowd cheers. "It's not the first time we've been—"

Soda Pop cuts Max off by shoving him down once again! Aran joins in on Doc's laughter here, enjoying the scene.

"Hahahahaaaa! Well, we're just gonna knock you DOWN again, ain't we?" Doc shouts back. "Not the first time? Damn straight won't be the last time then! That's for sure!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! BUT GUESS WHAT?!" Max stood up once more, angrily. "WE'RE GONNA GET BACK UP AGAIN! AND WE—"

Soda pushes Max a third straight time, cutting him off!

"We can do this ALL NIGHT LONG, baby!" Doc guffaws.

Max gets up again, fury starting to build up slowly inside him. "AND SO CAN WE! SO…CAN…WE—WE'RE GONNA KEEP GETTING UP OVER AND OVER! WE'RE NOT GONNA STOP! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA—"

Soda Popinski issues push number FOUR to Max, putting him to the ground! Max snarls and smacks the canvas with a purpose, snapping to his feet once again.

"AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DO THIS!" Max finally manages to get out…

…before suddenly leaping and hitting Soda Popinski with a Mic-Aided Superman Punch!

"OH! MAX FIRES BACK—THIS WASN'T A PUSH; IT WAS A CLOSED FIST!" Jonathan exclaims.

"MAX HAS HAD ENOUGH!" Jeremy yells.

Bald Bull snorts in disgust and goes for a Clothesline onto Enrique…but Enrique ducks it! Enrique hits a series of Knife Edge Chops to Bald Bull's chest, followed by a Spinning Back Kick and punches to the midsection and face! Max manages to isolate Soda Popinski into a corner with his own strikes, climbing to the middle rope and starting to throw punches down into the forehead of the Russian Monolith. Bald Bull hits a hard Kneelift into Enrique's sternum though, bringing him to his knees before Bald Bull executes a Big Boot right to the exposed jawline of the Colombian Kid! Bald Bull starts to recover from Enrique's unexpected barrage, but Max keeps on hitting punches—almost hitting 20 of them! On the sixteenth punch, though, Soda Pop carries Max out of the corner, holding him in a Prawn position on his shoulders…

…

…

…and he flips Max off of his shoulders into a Flipping Facebuster, dropping Max body-first on top of Enrique's chest!

"And the STRENGTH of Popinski shows there!" Al comments. "BOTH of the Dragon Kids feel that one…"

"Max's little bravado trip is really starting to look foolish now!" Cris says.

Bald Bull starts stomping on Max while Soda Popinski picks Enrique up, grabs him by the arm, and delivers a Short-Arm Clothesline! Soda hangs onto the arm, pulls Enrique up a second time, and hits a second Short-Arm Clothesline! Then he hangs on once again…and repeats with a third! Soda keeps holding Enrique's arm, the latter defenseless to stop it…and he hits a FOURTH Short-Arm Clothesline! Aran Ryan and Doc Louis are loving it, but not so much the crowd or the Dragon Kids themselves.

"Soda Popinski is just having FUN here—he's hitting Enrique like a piñata!" comments Jonathan.

Bald Bull stomps away at Max incessantly, doing a number on his ribcage with each boot!

"Between _Nevermore_ and the FWAs, Max and Enrique aren't exactly in the best of shapes, and this CERTAINLY isn't helping their cases—OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN! WHAT A FREAKING CLOTHESLINE! ENRIQUE MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE A PULSE AFTER THAT!" Jeremy shrieked as he saw Soda Pop's FIFTH Short-Arm Clothesline send Enrique almost inside-out, upside-down…and clean out of the ring as he rolls to the floor.

Bald Bull notices this, snorts, and grabs Max's hair, pulling him up from the ground. Bald Bull grabs Max's throat with both hands…and delivers a trio of Headbutts to the forehead, each one rattling the skull of the four-year-old…

…

…

…before Choke Tossing Max CLEAR over the top rope beside his partner at ringside!

"And HOLY COW—BALD BULL JUST CHUCKED MAX LIKE HE WAS A PIECE OF PAPER!" Al hollers.

"Made it look all too EASY!" Cris exclaimed. "Damn!"

Doc Louis pats both Bald Bull and Soda Pop on the back and encourages them to go outside of the ring, as the Tag Team Champions are not yet done it seems. Aran Ryan goes to the outside with them as Bald Bull looks around ringside…and then walks to Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, ripping it apart and pulling out the monitors.

"…Oh no… The show…JUST…STARTED… We JUST…GOT HERE…" Jonathan groans.

"I don't like this, guys…" Jeremy says.

Soda Popinski grabs Enrique and holds him by the armpits, dragging him over to where Bald Bull is standing. The Forces of Nature glance at each other…nod…

…

…

…and then Soda pops Enrique up into the air…for Bald Bull to catch him with the Bull's Eye!

"BULL'S EYE—GOOD LORD! THE HEIGHT AND THE PAIN!" Jonathan exclaims as Bald Bull ROARS right in front of him!

"I think I just HEARD Enrique's stomach explode," Jeremy winces.

Meanwhile, Aran Ryan stalks Max…and clobbers him with his CCW Universal Title Belt right across the face, which busts the young man open!

"And ARAN—WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!" Jonathan questions.

Doc Louis asks him the same question almost…to which Aran replies, "I just felt like hittin' 'im, fella!"

"Heheheheh, he just FELT like it… Wow…" Cris giggles.

"Now how is THAT funny?! Enrique and Max are getting torn apart right now…" Jeremy says.

"Just like they will be at _Pandemonium_! And besides, Max started it with his little attitude!" Cris argues.

"The Forces of Nature were doing the pushing to begin with!" Jeremy retorts.

Regardless, Soda Popinski grabs Max, pulls him away from Aran and Doc. Soda takes Max to the twins' announce table…while Bald Bull picks up Enrique by the very same table. Bald Bull wraps his arms around Enrique's waist…while Soda has a hand firmly around Max's throat.

"Ohhhhhh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no no, no, no—I do NOT like where this is going!" Jeremy whines.

"Forces of Nature have both of the Dragon Kids in their grasp, right in front of us!" Jonathan yells.

Doc Louis taunts, "Let's see y'all 'get up' from THIS—hit it! Hit it, boys!"

Bald Bull lifts up Enrique…

…Soda Popinski lifts up Max…

…

…

…

…

…and they hit the Turkish Delight and Cokeslam at the same time, sending Enrique and Max both through the announce table!

"**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! THE DRAGON KIDS, THE COMBINE CUP WINNERS, THROUGH THE GODDAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE!**" Al exclaims.

"SODA POP AND BALD BULL HAVE JUST GIVEN THE DRAGON KIDS A TASTE OF THEIR FUTURE!" Cris declares. "MESSAGE SIGNED, MESSAGE SEALED, MESSAGE DELIVERED, TABLE DESTROYED!"

The Dragon Kids are motionless and battered in the announce table debris as Bald Bull and Soda Popinski both roar in unison, the World Tag Team Champions standing over their challengers tall and proudly. Aran Ryan joins in and smirks wackily while Doc Louis walks next to Doc Louis Productions in front of the fallen Max and Enrique. Doc crouches next to them and says, "And THAT…is what Champions' work…feels like…"

With that, "Domination" plays, and Doc Louis stands back up, crossing his arms and nodding with a smirk, while the Forces of Nature and Aran Ryan all raise their Championships over their heads.

"After _Nevermore_, I'm not going to lie—I REALLY thought in my heart of hearts that the Dragon Kids were cleared for takeoff… Right now…I don't know…" Jeremy murmurs.

"If you didn't know how hard it would be for the Dragon Kids to topple our Champions…you do now," Al says.

"And by 'hard', you mean impossible!" Cris "corrects".

"…Might be tough to fight against that comment…" Jonathan admits. "Forces of Nature…making a point here, making it loud and clear…in front of us all…"

* * *

Backstage, the camera is on split-screen—one side showing Brad Carbunkle and the other side showing Tommy Pickles, both men on their way to the ring.

"Well…show's gotta go on, guys—and coming up next, it's our first contest: Brad Carbunkle versus Tommy Pickles," Al says.

"First match of _Ozone_ in 2014! Stick around!" Cris speaks.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_("Fight Like This" by Decyfer Down plays)_**

_"18,043 FANS ARE PACKED IN THE TOYOTA CENTER THIS EVENING FOR WHAT PROMISES TO BE A THRILLING NIGHT OF WRESTLING!" Jonathan screams. "WELCOME TO _CCW NEVERMORE_!"_

**_[Your time is done]_**

_Chell intensifies the pressure behind the SBD…_

_…but Trixie Tang Back Kicks into a Low Blow on Chell!_

**_[I'm moving in]_**

_"AAAH! A LOW BLOW! TRIXIE WENT LOW BLOW ON CHELL THERE!" shouts Al._

_Trixie hooks both of Chell's arms…and executes the Portal Wound!_

_"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"TRIXIE JUST PINNED CHELL! TRIXIE IS STILL UNDEFEATED!" Cris is ecstatic._

**_[I've come too far to lose, so go ahead and try me]_**

_Jesse starts to get to a vertical base…but as he sees Brady, he tries to run right back at him…only for his injured leg to give out on him! Tom Brady sees Jesse crumble to all fours…_

_…and drills him with a PAT to the side of the skull!_

_"Once you get a Point After, you do NOT kick out!" Cris says._

**_[You know I've just begun, just begun]_**

_Gwen stands fully on the top turnbuckle with Annie Frazier in her clutches…_

_…and Gwen jumps off of the top rope…_

_…_

_…delivering a Super Hocus Pocus from the top rope all the way to the canvas!_

_"_ **HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!** _" Jonathan screams._

_"The Wrestling Goddess… Enough said," Cris smirks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Liu Kang vaults to the ring for a Sunset Flip. He brings Don's shoulders down…but then Liu Kang pops up and executes a Double Foot Stomp right to the face of Flamenco!_

_Liu Kang lands on the middle rope for a Springboard Cross Body…but Don Flamenco catches Liu Kang and turns it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!_

_Liu Kang, with Don Flamenco in the corner, hits Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick to the pectorals, not stopping for anything or anyone, not even the referee._

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Liu Kang Springboards…and scores with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the back of Don's head!_

_Don Flamenco picks Liu Kang up by the head and neck…before hitting an Inverted Scoop Powerslam, planting Liu Kang onto his face!_

_Liu Kang picks up an incredibly groggy Don Flamenco…and sets him up for a Back Suplex. He lifts Don Flamenco up…_

_…but then he flips Don's body in mid-air…and plants the Punch-Out! character with a Sit-Out Powerbomb!_

_"SOMEWHERE, A CERTAIN EDENIAN PRINCESS IS SMILING!" Jeremy exclaims._

_From here, Liu Kang rolls to his feet, sees Don Flamenco motionless on the canvas…stands up in the corner…vaults to the middle rope…jumps to the top rope from there…_

_…and lands the Flawless Victory flush onto Don Flamenco!_

_"LIU KANG HAS RETAINED THE CCW INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP!" Al exclaims._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_In one swift motion, Max grabs Ulrich by the head, twists him and jumps…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and hits a Super S.O.S. all the way down onto Ulrich!**_

_"**S.O.S! S.O.S.! MAX WITH IT ON ULRICH FROM THE TOP ROPE!**" Jonathan screams._

_"**DO YOU BELIEVE? DO YOU?!**" Jonathan yells._

_Enrique jumps from the top…with Ulrich supine…_

_…and nails the Colombian Splash!_

_"**COLOMBIAN SPLASH! THE FINAL WISH COMPLETE!**" Al yells. "THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR COMBINE CUP WINNERS! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR #1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!" Al proclaims._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Dan kicks Deathstroke in the gut! Squilliam tries to grab Dan's leg, but he's just an inch too short thanks to May! Dan hooks Deathstroke by the arms…_

_…_

_…and delivers the Pyrus-Plant!_

_"**PYRUS-PLANT! PYRUS-PLANT!**" the twins both say in unison._

_"**IS DAN KUSO A THREE-COUNT AWAY FROM REDEMPTION?! IS HE?! IS HE?!**" Al queries…_

_…as Dan Kuso drapes himself over Deathstroke for the pin! Kenny Cashew, having cleared Paul Bearer and the chair from the ring, goes over to count the cover: 1…_

_2…_

_…3!_

_"**YES, HE IS! HE HAS DONE IT!**" Al shouts._

_The crowd in Houston stands together and cheers as Dan Kuso gets off of Deathstroke onto his back, looking up at the sky, immediately relieved as the referee gets to his feet, May letting go of Squilliam Fancyson who is seething on the canvas._

_Dan and May look at each other as they walk up the entrance ramp. They stop where they stand…and they look at each other again…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…before embracing one another in a warm hug, at which point the crowd applauds._

_Dan and May let go of each other…but they don't let go of their gaze. They continue looking at each other's faces…and the crowd senses what's about to happen._

_Dan and May's faces drift closer to one another…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and…suddenly, Aran Ryan sprints down the ramp, grabs Dan Kuso, and tosses him back inside the ring!_

_"**WHAT?!**" Al shrieks. "**WHAT THE…?!**"_

_Aran waits for Dan Kuso to stand up…and when he does, Aran delivers a Kick of Fear!_

_"**ARAN RYAN?! OH MY GOD, IT'S THE CELTIC CLUBBER HIMSELF!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_Doc Louis comes down to the ring, carrying the CCW Jackpot Briefcase! He runs down to the ring and slides inside the ring!_

_Aran sees the whites of Dan Kuso's eyes…_

_…and he delivers a shillelagh strike to the skull!_

_"**AND DOWN GOES KUSO!**" states Jonathan._

_Aran starts foaming at the mouth…_

_…_

_…_

_…as he rips the Jackpot Briefcase from Doc's clutches and shoves it to referee Kenny Cashew! "I WANT HIS BELT! I WANT IT NOW! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Aran screams in the ref's face crazily. Kenny backs off, freaked out by this display…but he does what he is told and accepts the Jackpot Briefcase._

_"**YES! YES! HE'S DOING IT!**" Cris cheers._

_"AFTER EVERYTHING DAN'S BEEN THROUGH…!" Al shouts._

_Dan Kuso, trying to register what is even happening, pulls himself up by the ring ropes in the corner. Kenny Cashew checks on him and tries to communicate that Dan Kuso is about to defend his CCW Universal Championship for the second time of the night. Dan moans weakly as he pulls himself up to a standing position across from a supremely eager Aran Ryan. Doc Louis leaves the ring and smacks the ring apron enthusiastically while May holds her hand to her mouth in utter disbelief._

_Aran, wasting absolutely zero time, puts Dan Kuso onto the top rope. Aran grabs Dan by the skull, points to his waist as he holds Dan in the Three-Quarter Facelock…and Aran Ryan gives Dan Kuso the Original Sin!_

_"**ORIGINAL SIN TO DAN KUSO!**" Cris yells._

_"OH MY GOD…" Jeremy is STILL stunned._

_ "**WE HAVE A NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!**" Cris proudly yells._

**_…_**

_"We may have to turn this place into a morgue in a few minutes!" Cris Collinsworth says._

_"UNSANCTIONED Match—no rules, no sanctions, no repercussions, NOTHING but pure, unadulterated violence!" Jeremy Ellis says._

_Zoe grabs Jeremy's announcing chair and chucks it directly at Emmy, nailing her in the face!_

_The SSX Demon picks up the steel chair…and Emmy stands up finally…only to receive a wicked chair shot to the back of the head that sends her into the crowd!_

_Zoe grabs Emmy, drags her through the row of seats, takes her by the body…and Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplexes her all the way down the staircase, as Emmy rolls down the steps to the very bottom of the steps, hitting every single one on the long way down!_

_Zoe whips Emmy in the back with the steel chain!_

_Emmy goes all the way to the top rope as Zoe postures up…and the PBS Kid gives the SSX Demon a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!_

_Emmy points to Zoe's jaw and goes for a Superkick…but Zoe catches the kick, stopping Emmy! Zoe spins Emmy around…right into a Chain-Aided Dragon Whip to the skull by the PBS Kid!_

_From the Argentine Backbreaker position, Zoe Payne hits Emmy with an INVERTED TAN, kneeing her right in the back of the head!_

_Emmy looks at the Rookie Revolution armband on Zoe's arm…and the Dragon Girl starts to wrap the chair around Zoe's head. Emmy holds Zoe by the hair and struggles to pull her up to her feet. Emmy stands up just as slowly while taking Zoe up with her, feeling all of the effects of the match and trying to keep her eyes open. Emmy then turns Zoe around, still maintaining control…and she puts Zoe in an Inverted Facelock, the chair still wrapped around the snowboarder. Emmy holds Zoe there…and she screams, "**FINAL CHAPTER!**"_

_And then, Emmy hits a Rolling Cutter to Zoe, bending Zoe's head and neck into the steel chair!_

_Zoe fires the chair at great velocity right at Emmy's semi-protected cranium, shellacking her and sending her into the ropes…where Emmy flips into the ropes and ends up with both of her arms tied up by the top and middle ropes!_

_"Emmy is POWERLESS right now!" Cris chuckles._

_Zoe hits Emmy in square in the head with the steel chair!_

_"**ZOE PAYNE, SHOT AFTER SHOT, FROM POINT-BLANK RANGE!**" shouts Jonathan._

_Emmy, visibly dazed, lifts her head up again, unable to even lift her legs up to fight back against the SSX Demon…who hits Emmy with the chair yet again!_

_Zoe hits Emmy with a chair shot to the head yet again! Merely seconds later, Zoe issues ANOTHER chair shot to the Dragon Girl's skull…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…_

_…and ANOTHER!_

_"Zoe, please! ZOE, PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" Al yells._

_Zoe looks at Emmy's face and notices Emmy's lips beginning to move. Emmy pants heavily and starts to actually speak…_

_"…I told you…I'm…Unbreaka—"_

**_Zoe cuts her right off with a LOUD and INIQUITOUS chair shot to the skull!_**

_Zoe turns Emmy over as she falls to the mat in a heap, and, with one dooming glare at the referee Jim Kawaguchi, she demands that he makes the count. Jim Kawaguchi, skin crawling and all, sighs and drops down to do the honors: 1…_

_"**Check…**"_

_2…_

_"**…and…**"_

_…_

_…2.9999999 Emmy gets her shoulder up, and the crowd goes absolutely insane!_

_"**…ma…ma…WHAT THE F**K?!**" Cris exclaims in utter shock._

_"HOW?" Al asks._

_Emmy hollers at the top of her lungs, ready to Definitely-DT Zoe into oblivion…_

_…but Zoe suddenly picks Emmy up and into a Fireman's Carry!_

_"**DEFINITELY-DT—INTO THE FIREMAN'S CARRY!**" shouts Al._

_"**TAN! TAN! TAN TIME AGAIN!**" Cris shouts._

_Zoe, with the chain still wrapped around her knee, drops Emmy off…_

_…and…has the TAN caught by Emmy! Emmy catches Zoe's leg, hangs onto the limb…_

_…**and spits a rainbow-colored mist into Zoe's face!**_

_"**WHOA!** EMMY JUST…SHE JUST SPRAYED MIST!" shouts Al._

_Zoe turns away from Emmy in recoil, covering her eyes in confusion! With Zoe's vision obstructed, Emmy goes behind Zoe…and Schoolgirl Pins her, using every ounce of her being to hold Zoe down, even performing a handstand and using ALL of her weight to hold Payne down!_

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…_

_"SET IT…"_

_2…_

_"…AND…"_

_…_

_…3!_

_"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy exclaims as Emmy rolls off of Zoe all the way out of the ring. Emmy lies on the ringside floor, a battered mess…but victorious._

_"**EMMY WINS! EMMY SURVIVES THE FIGHT AND WINS!**" Jonathan declares._

_"Chairs, tables, ladders…and a family torn in the crossfire…" Al says._

_Jenny Wakeman sees Bubbles at the top of the ladder now…but Bubbles doesn't see her. Jenny grabs the ladder from the opposite side of where Bubbles is standing…_

_…_

_…_

_…and she slowly tips the ladder over…_

_…_

_…causing Bubbles to fall over the top rope and through a table leaning against the security barricade!_

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Jenny hits the ropes…and delivers the Chair-Assisted XJ9 to Buttercup!_

_Blossom and Bubbles pick Mystique Sonia up…and they place Sonia on Buttercup's shoulders…and the trio Triple Powerbombs Mystique Sonia through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!_

_Jenny stands on the middle of the ladder, eyes the situation…_

_"What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!" Jonathan questions._

**_…and Jenny jumps from the ladder, turning in mid-air to deliver a Corkscrew Sunset Flip Powerbomb to Bubbles…_**

**_…who German Superplexes Sonia…_**

**_…who Superplexes Blossom…_**

**_…who falls all the way from the top of the ladder…to the outside through two adjacent tables!_**

_"**THEY ALL FALL LIKE DOMINOES!**_" _Jonathan exclaims._

_Sonia jumps off of the ladder…_

_…**and Mystique Sonia delivers a Diving Double Foot Stomp off the top of the ladder, putting Bubbles and Buttercup through the stacked tables!**_

_"**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! MYSTIQUE SONIA JUST STOMPED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS INTO GODDAMN OBLIVION!**" Jonathan screams as the Houston crowd explodes!_

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Jenny, realizing exactly how close she is, looks up and uses her free right hand to undo the leather straps of the Tag Team Titles on the hook…_

_…and…comes just a moment shy of pulling them down, but instead has her ankle grabbed from below by Blossom! Blossom takes Jenny's legs by the ankles, pulling her in-between the rungs of the ladder, forcing Jenny to wind up hung out to dry inside the ladder, steel chair still in hand but body in a predicament!_

_"Wait a minute—Blossom…! Blossom's pulling Jenny into the ladder!" Al exclaims._

_"JENNY'S STUCK THERE!" Cris shouts._

_Jenny tries grabbing the steel chair in both hands and swinging it over her head to his Blossom across from her, but she is too far dug into the ladder to hit Blossom! All Jenny is able to hit is the steel of the ladder with her repeated chair shot attempts! Blossom, smirking arrogantly, makes her way up the ladder on the other side, unhindered by anything or anyone…_

_…and Blossom pulls both of the Women's Tag Team Championship Belts down, with Jenny unable to do anything but swing the chair madly and watch!_

_"BLOSSOM PULLS THEM DOWN—THE POWERPUFFS ARE **STILL** YOUR WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Jeremy yells with a half-whine._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_Ben pulls himself to the top rope…and delivers a Springboard Back Elbow, turning in mid-air to clock Wolf in the face!_

_Kratos enters the ring himself…and he picks Wolf up from the corner in an Electric Chair! As Wolf is on Kratos' shoulders, Ares stands on the top rope, unhindered…and Ares executes a Diving Spinning Heel Kick to the face of Wolf, knocking him out of Kratos' Electric Chair and to the canvas hard!_

_Wolf picks Ares up in a Gutwrench position, lifts him…and executes the Decimator!_

_Wolf Hawkfield pushes himself off of the mat and onto his feet, opposite Ben…_

_…_

_…**and Wolf Gores Ben into Ares through the table!**_

_"**GOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Jeremy shrieks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Kratos, from his chest, grabs Wolf by the head and arm, stands up with him…lifts him up…and executes the Power-Plex!_

_Kratos tosses a steel chair right at Ares' head. Ares catches the chair…but then he gets nailed with a Bike Kick into the chair into his own face!_

_Ares stands in front of the steel chair with Kratos in his clutches…_

_…and the God of War delivers a Tombstone from Hell onto the steel chair!_

_Ares goes for a Super Frankensteiner…and he connects, bringing Kratos down to the center of the ring…where Ben Tennyson nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop off the top rope himself in an adjacent corner!_

_Ares lifts Kratos off of the canvas onto his shoulders…in Powerbomb position…_

_…and Ares lifts Kratos from there…and delivers the Six Feet Under, sending Kratos clean over the top rope and onto the cold, hard floor!_

_Ben goes for a Complete Shot onto the God of War…_

_…but Ares counters that maneuver with a Small Package!_

_Ares has Ben Ten pinned: 1…_

_2…_

_…Wolf Hawkfield is up…and he forcibly grabs Ares from the canvas and off of the pin attempt, executing a Karelin Lift and taking Ares over to the ropes. Wolf places Ares in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…sees Kratos starting to, somehow, struggle to his feet…_

_"THE STRENGTH OF WOLF HAWKFIELD—HOLY COW!" Jeremy yells._

_…and delivers a Decimator that sends Ares over the top rope on top of the already-woozy Kratos!_

_"AND WOLF HAWKFIELD JUST DUMPED ARES OUT OF THERE, JOINING KRATOS ON THE FLOOR!" Jeremy hollers._

_"AND NOW THAT JUST LEAVES WOLF AND TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts. "AND WOLF'S GOT BEN IN HIS CROSSHAIRS!"_

_As Ares and Kratos are out of it on the floor, Wolf turns around from the ropes and waits for Ben to stand up across the ring. As soon as Ben gets to his feet…_

_…Wolf runs at him…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and gets caught with an Intergalactic in mid-run!**_

_"**INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC!**" Cris exclaims thrice giddily. "**LONG LIVE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!**"_

_Ben backs up the entrance ramp pointing to his Belt and yells, "ONLY HERO, GUYS! ONLY HERO! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"_

**CCW Nevermore_ – Order the exclusive replay all this week only on PPV!_**

* * *

"It took about 2 hours and twenty minutes, approximately, for us to lose our announce table last Sunday, and EIGHT matches to boot…and it only took ten minutes for it to happen tonight," Jonathan says.

"The Dragon Kids came out here to celebrate and send a message to the Forces of Nature, but it was the Forces of Nature making the REAL statement and the party, suffice to say, was crashed, smashed, bashed and trashed!" Cris quips.

"Max and Enrique asserting themselves to their larger rivals—Doc Louis said the Forces of Nature could knock the Dragon Kids down easily, but Max and Enrique would keep getting up, and keep getting up, and keep getting up…but they couldn't keep getting up forever, and they needed some HELP getting up after being sent through the announce table by the World Tag Team Champions, whom they will face at _Pandemonium _in Chicago," Al says.

"The boys of PBS have an uphill battle to fight in 23 days…" Jeremy says. "Bald Bull and Soda Popinski—they've made me and quite a few fans question if this is even possible or if it's just beyond the Dragon Kids…"

* * *

Backstage, the Twinleaves are reveling in the Dragon Kids' misery, watching the replays of them being sent through the twins' announce table and then being helped to the back by trainers.

"Man, those Dragon Kids are so Floatzeled, it's not even funny," Barry smirks. "Heheh…look at them, being carried to the back like rag dolls…"

"Ha! And to think that people ACTUALLY believe they're our next World Tag Team Champs—they don't have a chance in Heracross!" Kenny laughs. "I mean, it only took Baldy and Coca-Cola Man like three minutes to leave poor Max and Enrique motionless. And that was with the Dragon Kids getting the first free shot! Can you imagine the kind of shellacking they're gonna get at _Pandemonium_?"

"_Like the shellacking YOU got at the FWAs from them?_"

Suddenly, Ulrich Stern enters the picture, followed by his partner Odd Della Robbia, attracting the Twinleaves' attention. Barry and Kenny are none too pleased to see the degenerates of Lyoko.

"Oh, L-O-L, Stern," Kenny scoffs. "Very hilarious. You know what else is hilarious? They didn't need a little girl as a third partner to beat YOU, did they?"

"Haha…nope," Ulrich replies coolly.

"They beat us, 1-2-3, clean as a virgin," Odd quips. "What can we say? They were the better team that night. Happens to the best of 'em, right? We challenged the Dragon Kids to take it to the next level, and they did, and they earned that Combine Cup Trophy in the end. No doubt they deserve it, because it takes BIG MONEY talent to get a W over us. Obviously, not just EVERYONE can walk in and beat me and my boy Ulrich; I mean, you two learned that two weeks ago, didn't you?"

"What we 'learned' two weeks ago is that you two never met a rule you didn't break!" Kenny shouts.

"Yeah! That should've been US in the Finals at _Nevermore_ and you know it! You guys only got there because of an exposed turnbuckle!" Barry says.

"And you guys were only born because of a broken condom—your point?" Ulrich fires back.

Kenny is about to jump at Ulrich in rage, but Barry is able to prevent him from doing so. "You son of a Buizel! You take that back right now!" Kenny snarls. "It was an honest mistake, Wormadam it!"

"Way to go, jack-Azurill—you got the K-Man angry!" Barry says.

"Oh no, how tragic," Ulrich feigns fear. "Whatever shall we do?"

"_I_ know what we should do—you and me, one-on-one, tonight!" Kenny shouts at Ulrich. "We ALL know you can't handle us both at the same time; why don't we make it singles and see how you do THEN?"

"You heard the man—Kenny versus Ulrich on _Ozone_! Now, accept the challenge before the Twinleaves issue a fine!" Barry yells as he pulls out his Pokétch. "You have ten seconds! Tennineeightsevensixfivefour—"

"You're on," Ulrich cuts Barry off by stepping in Kenny's face and accepting the challenge. "And by the way…try throwing another fit after I beat you and attacking me from behind like before…and Odd and I are going to make sure that you're going to be a hell of a lot more than just a 'sore' loser."

Ulrich and Kenny glare at one another with Barry hanging onto Kenny apprehensively and Odd watching in the background.

"…HI LISA!" Odd suddenly blurts out at he grabs his partner Ulrich and drags him off-screen. Kenny narrows his eyes at the X-Factors as they take their leave.

"…Hmph… I'm gonna beat the Shinx out of that Azelf-hole…" Kenny says.

"Yeah…" Barry says.

"Yeah…" Kenny returns.

"Yeah…" Barry repeats.

* * *

_[**WE WILL FIGHT!**]_

("Battle On" by War of Ages plays)

"I hope Ulrich keeps his words soft and sweet, because Kenny's going to take those words and stuff them right down his throat—Twinleaves going to get a measure of payback from the Combine Cup Semis!" Cris asserts.

"But for right now, it's time for our first match, and coming down to the ring is the man who's looking to obtain his second victory in as many CCW weeks," says Al.

Brad Carbunkle backpedals onto the stage before turning around and giving a feint Elbow Smash outward. Brad smugly grins and splays his arms in front of a nearby camera on stage. He speaks, "The Future…has arrived…" before ambling down the entrance ramp arrogantly, attracting the ire of the fans, only having 13% or so of them on his side cheering while the rest are booing.

"The following contest," says Blader DJ as the bell sounds, "is your opening match on _CCW Ozone 37_, scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Tremorton, USA, weighing 226 pounds, 'The Future' Brad Carbunkle!"

_[Your love will never fade_

_Even when we fail _

_In you we find strength_

_For you're our shelter _

_We refuse to fall _

_This is our battle cry_

_Can we make it last_

_Until our last breath]_

"Brad defeated Little Mac last week on _Ozone _in his CCW debut," Al says. "So far he's living up to his moniker of 'The Future' when it comes to CCW—former Animated star, an NCW star…but he came face-to-face with another young man and possible 'future' star here in CCW and the industry, Tommy Pickles."

"And the two weren't exactly cordial; Brad was talking to Jenny, and let's just say he wasn't exactly gentlemanly that evening, and Tommy took exception to Brad's behavior…and Brad, in turn, took exception to Thomas—take a look at this precut promo from Carbunkle right here…" Jonathan cues a small display box onscreen as Brad vaults over the top rope inside the ring. Inside the box it shows Brad Carbunkle speaking in a pre-taped segment in a room with a black background behind him.

_"So, I'm regaling my best friend with tales of my first victory in a CCW ring in the hopes of cheering her up from the deaths in her family, and Toilet Paper has the audacity to come to me and say, 'Oh, that's not cool'? Really? 'That's not cool'? Huh… Well, you know what else isn't cool? An elbow to the back of your head! And that's exactly what I plan to give the kid tonight. Maybe then he'll learn not to cross…The Future…"_

"The girl lost her eight sisters and watched her mom nearly perish with them at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls, and Brad HONESTLY thought that saying, 'Hey, Jenny, I won my first CCW match!' was going to cheer him up?" Jeremy narrows his eyes. "Either he's oblivious or just a horrible friend."

"Either way, he's unbeaten in CCW, and he's gonna keep it that way!" Cris says.

_[The blind stares of a million pairs of eyes_

_Looking hard, but won't realize_

_That they will never see the P!]_

("Can't C Me" by 2Pac plays)

Tommy Pickles makes his way down to the ring, wearing a pair of black sunglasses…but he's quick to remove them as he walks his way down to the ring. Tommy puts the sunglasses down by the steel ring steps as Brad looks down at Tommy from inside the ring. Tommy returns the glance at Brad, flashing a quick smirk before charging onto the ring apron, landing on his knee near one of the turnbuckles before climbing up the corner…and staring at Brad again as the crowd receives him with a noticeably mixed reaction, about 60% cheers.

"And his opponent, now residing in Orlando, Florida, weighing 232 pounds, Tommy Pickles!" Blader DJ says.

"Now, Tommy Pickles, if you remember correctly, won a First Impressions Fatal Four-Way on his first night here on _Ozone 29_, and at that time, people seemed impressed—he's a former UWE interviewer and a current TCW competitor as well as CCW," Al says.

"Tommy Pickles coming off of a recent loss to my buddy Terry Blake, Jr.," Jeremy mentions. "Tommy's looking to really break the barriers and shatter the mold here in CCW like he's been aiming to do elsewhere…but it doesn't look like Brad takes him too seriously."

"And why should he?" Cris chuckles.

"Weren't you really high on Tommy in his debut, Cris?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh, I was HIGH, alright…" Cris rolls his eyes. "Listen – Brad Carbunkle's the Future of CCW; hell, he's the REAL Future, and he may be the very Future of Wrestling! Honestly, looking at them next to each other, I don't know why the hell I placed my hopes on Purple Hair in the first place! I'm not Gwen Tennyson, though; I ain't immortal, so I make some mistakes…"

"I don't know which Tommy Pickles you're talking about, but I see potential," Jonathan says as the opening bell sounds. "And Tommy's looking to showcase that potential against Brad right here in a battle between CCW acquisitions of recent times. These two men, one fall to a finish, will kick off _Ozone _live in Austin."

Tommy and Brad lock up…and the _All Grown Up!_ character gets caught in a Waist Lock. Brad hangs onto Tommy Pickles for six seconds in this hold…until Tommy reverses with a Waist Lock, prying one of Brad's arms away. Tommy hangs onto Brad's wrist…until Brad kicks Tommy's arm away himself, turning it into a Side Headlock. From the Side Headlock, Brad performs a Tiger Spin into a Waist Lock, lifting Tommy up this time and delivering a Waist Lock Takedown, taking Tommy's back. Brad spins around Tommy's back three spins around him before paintbrushing the back of his head.

"The arrogance of Carbunkle showing early," Al comments.

…

Suddenly, Tommy, from underneath a laughing Carbunkle, performs an ankle pick takedown that brings Brad down onto his face. Tommy then spins around Brad and paintbrushes him right back!

"Haha! But Tommy's got a little of spunk in him as well!" Jeremy chuckles.

"Bradley did NOT like that…" Jonathan says.

It's now Tommy's turn to yuk it up in front of Carbunkle. Brad, embarrassed, gets up and goes for a wild Clothesline, but Tommy ducks it and hits two Knife Edge Chops. Tommy Irish Whips Brad into the ropes and delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop. Then, Tommy executes a Snapmare, hits the ropes, and Dropkicks Brad between the eyes. Brad rolls to a corner and pulls himself up to a vertical base, Tommy pursuing him all the way. Tommy hits a Chop followed by four straight Shoulder Barges into the midsection. Tommy puts Brad in a Front Facelock…and then he pulls Brad out of the corner to deliver a Hangman's Neckbreaker. Tommy covers Brad for the first near-fall of _Ozone_, Bradley kicking out at two. Tommy pulls Brad to the center of the ring, delivering a Knee Drop to the face…a second Knee Drop…and then a Forearm Smash to the swell of Brad's back off of the ropes. Brad rolls to the ropes for a brief respite, leaning on the middle rope, and Tommy stands up and drives his knee into the shoulder blades of the _MLaaTR _character, choking her against the ropes. Tommy holds onto the choke in the ropes for four seconds before referee Vincent Perry steps in to break it up. Tommy backs up as Brad tries to catch his breath…

…but Tommy runs by the referee and executes a Body Guillotine, sending Brad's throat into the rope again! Tommy waits for Brad to rise again and goes for an Irish Whip into the ropes, but Brad reverses it; Brad goes for a Big Boot, but Tommy slides underneath the strike and chucks "The Future" out of the ring! Brad stands on the outside, trying to recapture his bearing…but Tommy executes a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the face of Carbunkle to bring him down!

"Tommy Pickles getting the better of Brad Carbunkle here so far!" says Jonathan.

"The young man of _Rugrats_ and the kid who came FIRST in CCW before Brad did—so far, he's got the upper hand!" Jeremy says.

Tommy exits the ring and delivers a Head Slam to Brad onto the security barricade. Then, Tommy hits a second Head Slam…and then a third…but a thumb to the eye from Brad interrupts the fourth.

"And maybe THAT'LL turn things in the RIGHT direction!" Cris says.

"Brad bending the rules to save face—literally," Jonathan remarks.

Brad delivers a Head Slam of his own to Tommy and clubs him from behind in the back while Tommy recoils off of the barricade. Brad picks Tommy up shortly thereafter…and hits him with a Body Slam directly onto the arena floor! Tommy clutches his back in agony while Brad hits three stomps to the face and two to the clavicle. Brad pulls Tommy up to his feet and delivers a Shoot Kick to the chest…and set Tommy up by the steel ring steps for a Russian Leg Sweep. Brad goes for it…but Tommy punches Brad in the gut to counter…grabs Brad, and throws him left shoulder-first into the steel ring post on the opposite side!

"OH! Did you FEEL that?!" Jeremy winced. "Bone on STEEL!"

"That isn't the K-Owning arm of Brad Carbunkle—that'd be the RIGHT wing—but a maneuver like that STILL does a lot of damage!" Al says.

"Brad's lying on the apron prone…" Jonathan says.

Tommy ambles to the ring post…grabs the arm of Carbunkle, and hits an Armbreaker against the ring post! Brad hollers in pain as Tommy grabs the left arm a second time…and delivers another Armbreaker into the ring post! Brad rolls away from the ring post, holding his shoulder in massive grief. Tommy smirks as he returns to the ring, Brad rolling across the ring to the opposite corner.

"Brad's gotten a VERY limited amount of offense in so far in this contest—Tommy's been dictating the pace and the maneuvers, and now he's got a target in that left arm of Carbunkle!" says Jonathan.

"Not the best of starts for the Future, but hey, Brad can turn it around—I mean, come on! He ain't going to fall to an interviewer; that'd be like Ben Tennyson getting pinned by Alex Trebek! As if!" Cris jokes.

Brad sits down in the corner and is shaking his head repeatedly, wanting no part of Tommy for the time being, ordering that the referee hold Tommy back as he hangs onto the ropes around him. Tommy barks at Carbunkle across the ring with trash talk. The purple-haired talent tries to get around the referee, but Vincent Perry keeps Tommy back…

…

…while Brad grabs the top rope, skins the cat and pulls himself to the top rope! Tommy realizes this, but referee Vincent Perry is unaware. Suddenly…Brad dives off of the top rope, grabs Tommy's head, leaping clear OVER the referee, and scores with an Over Castle!

"Whoa, wait a second—BRAD CARBUNKLE WITH THE BLOCKBUSTER!" Al shouts.

"OVER the referee—holy crap!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Ho-ho, that was NICE! Neither Tommy nor the ref saw it coming, and Brad didn't even TOUCH Vincent Perry! Unbelievable!" Cris praises. "'The Future' indeed!"

"How do you NOT lay a body part on the official with a maneuver like that?!" Jonathan queries. "That's what I want to know!"

"It's called TALENT, Jon-boy—pure, raw, futuristic talent that only Brad Carbunkle can provide and Tommy Pickles can't quite match," Cris explains.

Brad covers Tommy for his first pin attempt: 1…2…

…

…

…2.55 Tommy kicks out. Brad holds onto his left arm, gritting his teeth as he feels a slight pain down the limb from Tommy's assault on the limb. Brad gets up off of the mat and takes Tommy's right arm, snarling, "Let's see how YOU like it!" before stomping on the bicep. Tommy gets to his knees, grimacing, and Brad takes Tommy's arm for a Wrist Lock. Brad holds onto the arm of Tommy Pickles, tweaking the limb and leaving his feet to wrench the arm. Brad applies a Hammerlock as Tommy is kneeling down, pinioning Tommy's arm behind his back. Brad holds onto the arm, sidesteps…and executes a Leg Lariat to Tommy, bringing him down by his head and neck while forcing Tommy to land on top of his ailing right arm.

"Interesting form of offense there, forcing Tommy to fall back onto his own limb—Brad's got a height advantage here against Pickles that he's using to his benefit," Jonathan says.

Tommy gets up, favoring his arm; Brad goes for an Irish Whip…and he fakes it, pulling Tommy into a Kitchen Sink Knee to the midsection! Brad twists Tommy's arm once…then twice, tweaking it; then Bradley walks up the ring ropes, sitting on the top rope and then standing up on the second rope before standing on the very top.

"Brad—is he thinking Old School here? Shades of Mark Calaway…" Jeremy speaks.

Brad remains standing on the top rope, thinks about it…

…

…

…and executes an Arm Hotshot, leaping all the way to the outside and taking it out on Tommy's limb!

"Wait, no—OH! NO, it WASN'T Old School!" Jeremy exclaims.

"The Hotshot to the arm by Carbunkle to Pickles, and everything Tommy did to Brad's left arm is PALING in comparison to what Brad's doing to Tommy's right limb right now," Jonathan states.

"Brad's showing Tommy who the TRUE top prospect of CCW is!" Cris says.

Brad goes to the ring apron, measuring the filmmaking youth as he turns around, clutching his right bicep with great concern. Brad sees Tommy's eyes, Springboards…and executes a Dropkick to the chest, bringing Tommy down flat onto his bottom!

"And NOW the Dropkick—Dropkick of the Springboard variety!" Al says.

Brad goes for the pin on Tommy, hooking a leg in the cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.675 Tommy kicks out!

"…ma—not mate; damn…" Cris snaps his fingers. "That's okay; Brad's getting closer—keep on nicking at that arm and just wait for your opportunity, and it's K-Owned time!"

Brad applies a Dragon Sleeper onto Tommy on the canvas, holding onto the submission to wear down his foe. Tommy tries to get his foot near the ropes for a break, but Brad keeps the hold applied. Brad starts to slowly stand up while maintaining the Dragon Sleeper, Tommy still trying to free himself in vain. Brad holds onto the Dragon Sleeper and pulls Tommy up onto the top rope, setting his legs over the top turnbuckle…and hanging onto the submission while Tommy is in the corner. Referee Vincent Perry advises Brad to relinquish his grip…and Brad lets go, leaving Tommy out to dry in the Tree of Woe. Brad starts kicking at the chin of the upside-down Pickles, firing away with boot after boot to the jaw. Brad rolls to the outside as Tommy is helpless in the Tree of Woe. Then Brad grabs both of Tommy's arms…wraps them around the throat and locks in a Straitjacket Hold while placing his boot against the steel ring post!

"Straitjacket in the corner—see, that applies to the neck AND the arm of Tommy Pickles!" Cris notes. "This is why Brad Carbunkle is the Future of CCW and the superior standout in CCW; he's wise beyond his years and is pristinely ring aware!"

"Looks like Brad's the one in control now…" Jeremy says.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…3…4…4.5 Brad lets go of the Straitjacket…only to reapply it again only three seconds afterwards!

"Hey-hey!" Jeremy rebukes.

"Ah-ah—he let go before five!" Cris notes.

"Only to apply the hold AGAIN!" Jeremy adds.

"Nothing illegal about it! It's persistence!" Cris defends.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…3…4…

…

…4.8 Brad lets go of the Straitjacket, pulling so hard that Tommy falls free from the Tree of Woe. Brad hangs onto Tommy's right arm, pulling it toward the ring post, placing it next to the metal pole. Brad takes seven steps backward, measures…

…

…

…and hits a Big Boot right to the injured arm, ringing it against the ring post!

"And AGAIN back to the arm with the ring post as an aid!" Al says.

"Tommy's arm is taking a pounding right now—Brad's in the driver's seat tonight," Jeremy says.

Tommy rolls away from the post with urgency as pain rings throughout his right arm, much to Brad's delight. Brad Carbunkle stands on the ring apron, then climbs to the top rope, facing the fans and flashing an arrogant grin…

"And from the looks of that grin, Brad knows he's in the driver's seat too!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…and Brad delivers a Diving Moonsault!

"Moonsault connecting!" Al comments. "Will Carbunkle get the win here?!"

"Second win in CCW right now!" shouts Cris.

Brad hooks a leg in the ensuing pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.74 Tommy kicks out!

"…mat—crap!" Cris frowns. "Well, at least Tommy's making this interesting, unlike the movies he makes…"

"Tommy Pickles, still alive," says Jeremy.

Brad applies a Double Chicken Wing onto Tommy, working on both arms of his opponent. Referee Vincent Perry asks Tommy if he wishes to capitulate…but Tommy declines, prompting Brad to transition from a Double Chicken Wing into a Lotus Lock.

"Tommy declines to quit in the Double Chickenwing; now Brad's employing an even tighter hold in the Lotus Lock, using his legs as the stretching apparatus," Jonathan says.

Tommy shouts in distress before trying to wriggle his way free from the submission hold…only for Brad to use a free hand to grab the ropes, looking for an unfair advantage in tightening the hold! Vincent Perry is quick to scold Brad for this tactic, and Brad feigns innocence, all while maintaining the Lotus Lock. Tommy tries to battle back and survive, turning over onto his side while Brad keeps the Lotus Lock in.

…

…

Tommy starts to get to his knees and stand up to his feet with Brad on his shoulders!

"WHOA! Tommy showing some strength here!" Jeremy gasps.

"Lotus Lock isn't keeping Thomas down!" Al says.

Tommy grabs Brad's hair and turns the Elevated Lotus Lock into a Fireman's Carry!

"What?! BRAD! BRAD, DO SOMETHING!" Cris shouts.

"Fireman's Carry—Brad's in trouble now! Tommy could parlay this…"

…

…

But Brad is able to hit a hard knee to the side of Tommy's face!

"…into a—NO!" Al cuts himself off.

Brad then lands on his feet, hits an Open Palm Slap…and then scores with a Spinning Heel Kick that resonates throughout the building!

"And ALL of the Frank Erwin heard THAT one!" Jonathan shouts. "Good God!"

"There you go, Brad!" Cris applauds. "There you go! Cut him off right at the pass!"

Brad grabs the woozy Tommy Pickles…and executes a Bridging Belly-to-Back Suplex, hanging on for the pinning combination!

"Belly-to-Back and bridge!" Al comments.

"This is it here!" Cris asserts as the ref counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.83625 Tommy gets his shoulder up!

"…mat—no! Tommy, AGAIN, won't stay down!" Cris crosses his arms.

"It ain't the credits for Tommy yet!" Jeremy quips.

"But it WILL be quite soon!" Cris guarantees.

Brad takes Tommy by his ailing arm, puts Tommy in a Hammerlock…and delivers a Hammerlock Vertical Suplex! Tommy sits up, clutching his arm in tremendous pain…and Brad hits a Soccer Kick to the spine, mocking Tommy all the way through his offense. Brad issues a second Soccer Kick and yells, "Is THAT cool, Pickles? Huh? Is THAT cool? How about THIS?!" Brad goes for a third Soccer Kick…

…but this time, Tommy manages to catch it out of the corner of his eye and hold the boot in his arms!

"Brad just MOCKING—oh!" Al commentates. "I was going to say, Brad was mocking Tommy to no end, but Tommy just put an end to it there with the counter!"

"And the look in Brad's face…just changed!" Jeremy chuckles.

Brad hobbles on a single foot, shaking his head in trepidation…as Tommy signals, "You can't see me!" in Brad's face…

…

…

…before Clotheslining Brad to the mat! Tommy holds his arm in pain while Brad starts to recover from being downed by Tommy for the first time in minutes.

"Tommy's favoring that arm, but for the first time in a good while, Brad is down!" comments Jeremy.

Tommy motions for Brad to rise…and Tommy hits a Back Elbow with her good arm to the jaw of Carbunkle! Brad stands up again…and Tommy hits a second Back Elbow thereafter. Then, Tommy Dropkicks Brad in the face, keeping the advantage in his favor. A second Dropkick later, Tommy snatches Brad with both arms and delivers a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Tommy fires with mounted strikes to the face.

"That arm isn't stopping him from laying in these shots, however!" Jonathan says.

"Brad, cover up! Cover up, kid!" Cris shouts.

Tommy continues raining in shot after shot…

…

…

…

…until Brad manages to grab a hold of Brad's arm and tries to lock in an Armbar!

"Oh—wait! Brad may've found an even BETTER reversal!" Cris calls.

"Brad holding onto Tommy's injured right arm…" Al says.

Brad tries to hyperextend the limb of his fellow Nickelodeon character…

"If he fully extends that, Tommy's in trouble…!" Jeremy forebodes.

…

…

…but Tommy is able to wrap his legs around the bottom rope and maneuver his way onto the ring apron, freeing himself from peril. Brad starts to get up and tries to go back on the attack as Tommy is on the edge of the ring…but Tommy hits an Outside-In Shoulder Block to stop Brad in his tracks! Tommy then grabs the top rope…

…

…

…

…and performs a Sunset Flip, trying to achieve a pinning combination on Carbunkle…

…but Brad grabs Tommy's right arm from his leg and pinions it to the canvas…setting up for a Leg Drop onto the limb…

"Brad's got that arm—D'OH, HE MISSED!" Jeremy exclaims as Tommy rolls out of the way, causing Brad to land on nothing but his tailbone hard.

Tommy grabs Brad by the head, pulls him up…and executes a Fisherman's Suplex, sending Brad onto his tailbone a second time across the ring! Brad goes to the corner of the ring and tries to get to his feet while Tommy waits for him to reach a vertical base. Tommy charges at Brad as Brad has his back turned…

…

…

…

…

…and Tommy scores with a Corner Swinging Clothesline to the back of Brad's skull!

"Shades of MIZANIN!" exclaims Jeremy. "WOW—what impact!"

"To the back of Bradley's head and neck," Al says.

Tommy goes from the apron to the top rope as Brad staggers to a vertical base, hunched over inside the squared circle…

…

…

…

…and Tommy executes a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog to the back of Brad's neck!

"Now it's shades of CENA with the Diving Leg Drop Bulldog!" Al calls.

"This could do it right here—Tommy, go for the cover, man!" Jeremy says.

Tommy turns Brad over, shoots the half and grapevines the leg on the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Brad gets his shoulder up!

"…forge—NO, two-count as Carbunkle makes it a near-fall!" Jeremy calls.

"Only two, but VERY close!" Jonathan says. "Tommy may be a flurry of moves away from a victory!"

Tommy waits for Brad to stand up again…and when Brad gets to his feet, he's immediately taken off of his feet…and brought down with an Alabama Slam! From here, Tommy stands up over Brad…gives a small grin to the downed body of his adversary…

…

…

…

…and raises his open hand high into the air, signaling for his universally-recognized signature maneuver. The crowd shouts along with Tommy this time as Tommy waves his hand in front of Brad's face:

"You can't see—"

Brad Mule Kicks Tommy's right wrist and forearm!

"Tommy was thinking Five-Knuckle Shuffle, but with the injured arm, Brad had an opening!" Jonathan says.

"And did he EVER take advantage!" Cris chuckles.

Tommy holds his right arm in pain, Brad still supine on the canvas…

…

…

…before Brad backward rolls into a Headscissors Takedown…turned into a Victory Roll Pin!

"And he may steal it right here!" Jeremy says.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Tommy kicks out! Brad gets up and kicks Tommy in the shin before locking in a Butterfly Lock, leaping into the air and adding a Bodyscissors to the submission, working over the arm of the former UWE interviewer!

"Butterfly Hold locked in! It's only a matter of time now!" Cris exclaims. "Tommy's gonna quit here!"

"Brad's got the arms hooked, center of the ring!" Al says.

"Exactly—ring awareness AGAIN on the part of Carbunkle! The Armbar couldn't work out due to the ropes, but this time, the placement could not be better!" Cris says.

"Or, if you're Pickles, the placement couldn't be any WORSE!" Jonathan states.

"Got that right! Will Tommy give in here?" Jeremy asks.

Tommy kicks his legs madly, trying to find a way to escape from the submission maneuver, but Brad screams adamantly and keeps Tommy in the Butterfly. Tommy tries to lift his head up and Headbutt Brad in the chest cavity to break the hold…

…

…but Brad counteracts that by locking in a Kimura Lock, maintaining the Bodyscissors but focusing wholly on the injured arm!

"Brad—uh-oh, Brad's Butterfly may have been disrupted, but only for a more direct and PAINFUL predicament!" says Jeremy.

"Kimura Lock with the Bodyscissors cinched in—Tommy's in DEEP trouble now! His arm may not be able to take much more of this!" Al says.

"Brad was nice—he gave Tommy a free arm to tap out with! How generous! Time for Pickles to use it!" Cris smirks.

Brad cranks up the pressure on the Kimura Lock, much to Tommy's distress and the fans' displeasure. The fans start to get behind Tommy as they clamor for him to find a way out, though it appears impossible at this point. Tommy stands up, trying to posture up in order to break out of the Kimura…but Brad hangs onto the Kimura as Tommy continues to stand! Brad wrenches even harder and further on the submission, trying his damnedest to get Tommy to yield…but Tommy refuses to do so, fighting with everything he has!

"Tommy trying to hang on—this is your opening contest of Friday Night _Ozone_, and it is a doozy, might I say!" Al says.

"Look at Brad's eyes—he REALLY wants that tap-out victory!" Cris says. "I have a feeling he's gonna get it! Just a few more seconds…!"

The referee asks Tommy once more…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Tommy responds with left hands to the side of Brad's face and elbows to the thighs of the _MLaaTR_ humanoid. Tommy delivers elbow after elbow after elbow, trying to get the Bodyscissors detached…

…

…

…and, after twenty seconds, Brad is forced to let go of the Bodyscissors. Tommy then hits two more punches to the face, allowing Tommy to free himself from the Kimura as Bradley lets go…

…

…and fires with a Roundhouse Kick attempt to Tommy's dome!

"Tommy breaks out of the Kimura—LOOK OUT!" Al exclaims.

…

Tommy ducks it and backs into the ropes…hitting Carbunkle with a Flying Shoulder Block on the return! Then Tommy hits the opposite ropes…and hits a second Flying Shoulder Block! Brad goes for a Clothesline, but Tommy ducks it, cradles Brad, and executes a Spin-Out Powerbomb! With Brad on his back, the crowd senses it once again. This time, Tommy wastes no time; he signals for his signature, and he makes the motion, "You can't see me!" right in front of Brad's face…

…

…and he executes the Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

"Five-Knuckle SHUFFLE strikes!" Jeremy proclaims. "Bad arm and all, Tommy's STILL in it to win it, and he may be a fraction away here!"

Tommy stalks "The Future", waiting for him to turn around for the big finish…

…

…and Tommy Pickles tries to place Brad on his shoulders again, Fireman's Carry-style!

"Tommy's got a new maneuver in his arsenal from the Fireman's Carry, called the Photo Finish—can he hit it?" Al asks.

Tommy swings Brad off of his shoulders…

…

…

…

…

…and tries to drop him into a Stunner, but Brad lands on his feet, corrals Tommy's right arm…

"But back to the arm again!" Cris says. "The Three-Quarter Facelock interruption!"

…

…

…

…runs up the ropes from there and delivers a Springboard Arm Drag to Tommy!

"And now torque to the ailing limb now!" Jonathan says.

"Brad's athleticism shining through there!" Cris says.

Brad picks the standing Tommy up onto his shoulders in an Electric Chair…

"And now Brad's got Tommy on HIS shoulders…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drives Tommy down onto his head with the DVD 3K1!

"…for the DVD 3K1!" Al calls.

"Time for the former _Rugrat _to catch some Z's!" Cris comments.

Brad covers Tommy with a lateral press, claiming the win as referee Vincent Perry does the honors: 1…

"A spry beginning to _Ozone 37_…"

2…

"…and it begins…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Tommy kicks out!

"…with a win for Brad—NO! NO, IT DOESN'T!" Al stops. "PICKLES KICKS OUT! How on Earth?!"

"That's questionable!" Cris shouts. "That is questionable! I think that count was slower than normal—I get that it may be difficult for Vincent Perry to keep up with this action, but come on, man! You've gotta keep your eye on the ball!"

"Whether you think it's fair or not, Tommy CLEARLY kicked out before 3 there!" Jonathan says.

Brad smacks the canvas, shaking his head in disarray…before pointing to his elbow and rolling up his sleeve.

"But I think Brad's going to pull out the last trick from his sleeve in the form of that elbow to the back of the brain!" Jeremy says. "It knocked out Little Mac last week; it may do the same right to Tommy P. right here!"

Brad waits for Tommy to get to his feet, brandishing his elbow the whole time as he anticipates Pickles' rise…

…

…

…

…and Brad grabs Tommy by the head…puts him in Hangman's Neckbreaker position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before he can fire with the K-Owned, Tommy spins through and clips Brad's patella from behind with his boot! Brad is kneeling…and Tommy goes for a submission from behind Brad, trying to trap his arm and choke Bradley out!

"K-Owned Elbow—NO! Tommy escapes…and what's this?" Jonathan speaks. "It's…it's a Buffalo Sleeper, it looks like; it's Tommy's Lullaby Sleeper submission—yes! Shades of Hiroyoshi Tenzan! And can Tommy get BRAD to submit here?"

"Not if Tommy can't get the hold cinched in—Brad, come on! Fight out, fight out, fight out!" Cris claps encouragingly.

…

…

…

Tommy continues grappling for the Lullaby Sleeper Hold, Brad struggling to escape and prevent Tommy from applying the submission full-on. Brad flails his free arm madly to get away, but Tommy remains persistent.

…

…

Suddenly, Brad bites the arm of the purple-haired kid, causing Tommy to lose his progress and relinquish his grip!

"Whoawhoawhoa, wait!" Jeremy exclaims. "Oh man, Brad's BITING the arm—anything to get himself free!"

"The bending of the rules AGAIN by Carbunkle!" Jonathan says.

Tommy favors his right arm as Brad starts standing back up…

…

…

…and Carbunkle, with Tommy's back turned, delivers a Double Knee Armbreaker! Tommy flops around the ring in a world of pain as Brad chuckles to himself, sensing that the match is well in hand at this point. Brad mouths, "Lights out, TP…" as Tommy stumbles to his feet…

"And now, elbow ready, Bradley waiting…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brad grabs Tommy, turns him around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and gets caught in a Backslide by Tommy!

"K—NO! BACKSLIDE!" Al shouts as referee Vincent Perry makes the count: 1…

"BACKSLIDE! SHOULDERS DOWN!" Al exclaims.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! Brad gets his shoulders up, but not in time! The bell sounds as Brad is SUPREMELY stunned!

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Cris gasps.

"GOT HIM! TOMMY PICKLES BACKSLIDES CARBUNKLE FOR THE WIN!" Al calls as the bell rings.

"HOW SUDDEN WAS THAT?! WOW!" Jeremy says.

"Here is your winner, Tommy Pickles!" Blader DJ declares as Tommy gets his hand raised from his knees and Brad is STILL trying to process what just happened.

"Tommy's arm wasn't doing him many favors on the pin, but Brad was caught so off-guard that the Backslide came to fruition!" says Jonathan.

"The first _Ozone _of real-time 2014 and man, oh man, was this match impressive for BOTH men! But it's Tommy Pickles coming out on top, and the crowd approves!" Jeremy says.

"That HAS to be an upset—hell, that's a miracle win for Tommy! Beating someone the caliber of a Brad Carbunkle like this… Brad's not happy, and I don't blame the kid! He got duped!" Cris says.

Tommy stands up, holding his arm but grinning from ear to ear as he raises his other arm over his head in victory…while Brad is on his knees, debating the decision with the referee, who affirms that it is a three-count. Tommy mouths something indistinct to the fans nearby at ringside while Brad starts to pick himself up to his feet. Tommy turns away from the ropes and turns to the other side of the ring…

…

…

…

…and eats a big Dropkick right to the mush from Brad!

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Jeremy exclaims. "BRAD WITH THE POST-MATCH DROPKICK!"

"And just as we were talking about how unhappy Brad was…the Dropkick by Carbunkle after the match—come on!" Al says.

Brad shakes his head disapprovingly and starts to stomp away at the downed Tommy, disdain and disbelief marking his face with every stomp. All Tommy can do is writhe as the crowd boos for this post-match assault.

"A fine encounter to open _Ozone 37_ and THIS is how Brad's handling the loss—damn it!" Al shouts.

"He should've had it won, Al!" Cris says. "He knows just like everybody in this place knows that Tommy got LUCKY, and now, Brad's going to stomp that leprechaun straight out of Tommy's ass!"

Brad continues stomping away at Tommy as Vincent Perry tries to communicate to Brad to stop, to no avail. Brad starts to pull Tommy up to his feet, holding him against the ring ropes…

…

…and delivering a European Uppercut…followed by a Short-Arm Clothesline, holding onto the injured right arm! Brad snarls viciously before pulling Tommy up to his feet…holding him by the shoulders, and yelling, "I'M the Future, NOT YOU!"

…

Then Brad tosses Tommy right shoulder-first into the steel ring post!

"OH NO! NOT THE INJURED ARM!" Jeremy winces.

Tommy lurches backward in tremendous pain…before Brad grabs Tommy by the head…puts him in an Inverted Headlock…

…

…

…

…

…

…and decks Tommy with the K-Owned!

"And the K-Owned!" Jonathan yells. "The _My Life as a Teenage Robot _teenager may not have won the match, but damn it if he hasn't made it look that way!"

"That's because he IS a winner! He's ALWAYS a winner, as opposed to Tommy Pickles, whose sole purpose is to LOSE! Tonight was a fluke, an anomaly, straying from the norm; Brad had to make things right before the universe imploded!" Cris affirms. "Thank you, Bradley, kind sir!"

"Ugh…" Jeremy pinches his forehead. "Collinsworthless…"

Brad stands over Tommy as "Battle On" begins to play, the former leaving the latter prone and knocked clean out like a light. Brad leaves the ring to a chorus of jeers and scattered "You suck!" chants.

"Tommy Pickles, if you're keeping score, has won the first contest of _Ozone 37_…but it's Carbunkle getting the last word, and things appear FAR from finished between these two," says Al.

"Ain't THAT the truth…?" Jeremy agrees as Brad walks to the back, Tommy very slowly starting to come to inside the ring.

* * *

Cameras cut to the parking lot…where a familiar green DX Mark 10 vehicle is pulling up in front of the arena, parallel parking directly in front of Commissioner Gordon's police car, blocking him in his parking space. The driver turns his car off…and out walks CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson, Title Belt over his shoulder. The Tenth Wonder is clad in a navy blue suit with a navy blue tie, straightening said tie as he walks inside the Frank Erwin Center, the fans watching him on the big screen jeering.

"Our CCW Magnus Champion has arrived, and look at him—armed with a suit!" Cris notes. "Now, Ben Tennyson doesn't wear a suit for just anything; he doesn't even wear suits to RR meetings! So, when Ben Tennyson is wearing a suit, you KNOW that what he has to say is serious business worth listening to! Then again, how is this different from anything ELSE that comes out of Tennyson's mouth?"

"That State of CCW Address—it's still to come, but coming up NEXT on _Ozone_, two of the individuals Ben defeated at _Nevermore_ in retaining his CCW Magnus crown: Wolf Hawkfield against Ares!" Jonathan says. "It didn't happen two weeks ago, but it WILL happen tonight, and it will happen…NEXT!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenit_h…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**

* * *

_[I…I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

"And this man, without question, is one of many whose sights will be set on the Regal Rumble!" says Al…

…as Wolf Hawkfield runs onto both the left and the right sides of the red-lit stage, pumped up for the upcoming contest. Wolf stands on the ramp, crouches down, smacks his thigh, balls up his fists and performs a machinegun motion with his hands, triggering red and white pyro behind him…culminating in one final red explosion as Wolf makes his way to the ring as the fans cheer him on!

_['Cause I'm a badass!_

_And you don't want to clash_

_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_And this warning's your last!_

_You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_A badass!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_A badass!_

_A badass!]_

The bell rings and Blader DJ says, "This second _CCW Ozone _match is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"Last Sunday night, this man along with his opponent tonight and Kratos vied for the CCW Magnus Title, but in case you couldn't tell, all three of those men were unsuccessful in their quest—Ben Tennyson retaining against all three," Al says.

"But Wolf may've come the closest of the challengers, coming down to the very last minute, nearly Goring Ben Tennyson to get the W…but Ben would see it coming—Intergalactic, 1-2-3," Jeremy says.

"Although, if you tell Wolf Hawkfield not to kick himself for coming so close in his first World Title opportunity, that wouldn't be a silver lining whatsoever," Jonathan states. "But he can't think about that here. Tonight may be an opportunity to earn himself a SINGLES opportunity for the CCW Magnus Championship, and Wolf will want to take full advantage against the God of War this evening."

"Wolf needs to think about one man – Ares, not Tennyson," Cris adds.

"As Wolf paces inside the ring, we'd like to take this time to let you know that this broadcast has been brought to you by Bud Light®: Here We Go™," Al says.

"And by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™," Jonathan adds.

…

…

The lights in the arena dim, and the crowd knows who's coming next…

_[Nun liebe kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die stimme aus dem kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Hab es aus heiner brust gerissen]_

("Mein Herz brennt" by Rammstein plays)

Dark blue smoke engulfs the Frank Erwin Center, from the stage to the ramp to ringside, Wolf observing it all around him.

_[Mit diesem herz hab ich die macht_

_Die augenlider zu erpressen_

_Ich singe bis der tag erwacht_

_Ein heller schein am firmament_

**_Mein herz brennt!_ **_]_

Balls of fire shoot up from the stage as "The God of War" Ares walks onto the stage. Wolf and Ares lock eyes from afar as the _Xena: Warrior Princess _deity stands in place, mentally ready for the second match of _Ozone_, staying there for almost 20 seconds before processing down to the ring.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "residing on Mount Olympus, weighing 299 pounds, 'The God of War' Ares!"

"Wolf came closest; Ares, in my view, came SECOND-closest to victory five days ago," Jeremy says.

"But they BOTH lost," Cris smirks. "And considering that Ares, once again, has let the CCW Magnus Championship slip away from him, and considering that it's still BEN TENNYSON who is Champion…Ares is not a happy camper right now."

"He sure isn't, and some of that frustration is going to be let out in this match, for sure," Jonathan says.

"Heh, it'll be like two tantrums colliding at once! Two guys, pissed that they failed against the Best in the Universe, meeting one-on-one," says Cris. "One of these men is going to be even angrier after this…"

"…but the other might profit from a win here, not just mentally speaking but also in terms of the rankings for a Magnus contender," Jonathan says. "It takes a lot to earn a second chance, but a positive performance here will be some considerable progress."

_[Nun liebe kinder gebt fein acht_

_Ich bin die stimme aus dem kissen_

_Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht_

_Ein heller schein am firmament_

**_Mein herz brennt!_**

**_Mein herz brennt!_ **_]_

Ares raises his arms slowly and sets the lights back on before walking up the steel steps and entering the squared circle, Wolf Hawkfield waiting for him as fans cheer and bow before the God of War. Ares suddenly raises his hands a second time…

…and removes his pitch-black cloak, revealing his pupil-less eyes to all, triggering a loud clap of thunder in the arena. Ares removes his cloak and places his full attention on Hawkfield; Wolf appears unafraid.

"Former Magnus Champion against a man still with a chance at becoming a future Champion, if not sooner or later," Al says.

The bell sounds and Ares and Wolf both stare at one another, fisticuffs ready. Wolf is the first to swing at Ares, but the God of War dodges and fires with punches to the gut. Ares starts hammering away at the abdomen with fist after fist, pushing Wolf against the ropes. Ares doubles Wolf over and goes for a Vertical Suplex…but Wolf blocks it and Headbutts Ares away from him. Wolf in turn attempts a Scoop Slam…but Ares floats over and clubs Wolf from behind before issuing a Throat Thrust! Wolf staggers backward with this vicious blow and Ares kicks him in the gut, clubbing away at his back once again…and again, and again, trying to get the 295-pounder to kneel. However, Wolf pushes Ares with a Shoulder Barge into the turnbuckles in a neutral corner. Wolf hits a flurry of punches to the face of the former Magnus Champion.

"Wolf showing off his OWN fisticuffs," Al says.

Wolf Irish Whips Ares into the opposite corner…but Ares bounces off of the corner and delivers a big Clothesline that knocks Wolf down hard!

"But Ares—oh, what a striker HE is!" Al follows up.

Ares attempts a Scoop Slam and puts Wolf onto his back before hitting the ropes and scoring with a Low Dropkick directly to the mush! Ares hits the adjacent ropes…and goes for a Leg Drop, but Wolf rolls out of the way! Wolf gets up, hits the ropes himself…and executes a Big Boot right to the jaw of the reeling God of War. Wolf hits the adjacent ropes now…and goes for a Big Splash, but Ares lifts up his knees!

"And now ARES countering HAWKFIELD!" Jonathan says.

"With two Super Heavyweight hard-hitters like this, one shot could be all it takes to bring this to a conclusion!" Jeremy says.

Ares applies a Pumphandle…

"Right to my point…!" Jeremy sits up as Ares nearly gets the Tombstone from Hell…

…

…

…but Wolf escapes to his feet behind Ares, pushing him into the ropes. Wolf takes a step forward, looking for the Gore, but Ares hangs onto the ropes!

"OH! …Wolf thought about it… He stutter-stepped on that Gore!" Al says.

Wolf growls, smacking his lips…and Ares tries to come at Wolf with a Spinning Heel Kick…but Wolf catches Ares in mid-air! The crowd gasps with this show of power as Wolf Fallaway Slams Ares across the ring underneath the bottom rope!

"WHOA!" Jeremy gasps. "WHAT A THROW BY WOLF!"

"Of all of the powerhouses in wrestling, Wolf's got to be one of the most improved, and it's moves like THAT which show it!" Jonathan says. "Spinning Heel Kick, a favorite in the arsenal of the large yet agile Ares…and Wolf just caught the 299-pounder and sent him across the ring like a hand grenade!"

"I've gotta admit, Wolf's impressive," Cris chuckles. "You've gotta love moves like that!"

Wolf pursues Ares, walking towards the ropes…

…

…

…but Ares grabs Wolf by the throat with both hands! Wolf's eyes widen…as Ares Choke Tosses Wolf THROUGH the ropes and out of the ring, spine-first into the barricade!

"NOW DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Al shouts. "Ares just picks off Wolf and chucks HIM out of the ring into the wall like a hand grenade!"

"Damn!" Jeremy reacts. "Ares has one of the fastest recoveries around, and Wolf just walked right into that one! The God of War is a scary, scary dude, man…"

Ares picks Wolf up as the Canadian Badass collects himself…and Ares hits a Body Drop onto the barricade, dropping Wolf face-first onto the edge. From here, Ares scores with two Bionic Elbows and a punch…

…

…before Hammer Throwing Wolf across ringside right into the steel ring steps! The stairs tip all the way over, landing on their side as Wolf writhes in pain. Ares brushes his hair away from his face before grabbing Wolf by the head…and Head Slamming him into the side of the steel steps. Ares Head Slams Wolf into the ring apron before pushing him back inside the ring. Ares then goes up to the ring apron and starts to climb up to the top rope. Wolf starts to pull himself together, standing up and turning around, the God of War waiting for him…

…

…

…

…but Wolf intercepts Ares in mid-leap with a massive Lariat, bringing Ares down!

"Ares—OH MAN!" Jeremy exclaims. "WOLF SAW HIM COMING!"

"Ares may've been thinking Diving Clothesline off of the top turnbuckle to the Ottawa native, but Wolf beat him to it with a Lariat on HIS end!" Jonathan calls.

"And both men are down—we've got to take a commercial break!" Al says. "When we come back, Wolf Hawkfield and Ares continues! Stay tuned!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from break, Wolf Hawkfield has Ares in a Standing Side Bear Hug as the fans are on their feet.

"Wolf Hawkfield versus Ares, still in progress as we welcome you back to the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas," Al says. "We left off on a hard-hitting note with Wolf delivering a brutal Lariat to Ares in mid-air, and now Wolf is trying to stay on the offensive—oh! But there's a Bell Clap by Ares…"

Ares breaks out of the Side Bear Hug and hits a Head Slam into a neutral corner's top turnbuckle. Ares kicks away at Wolf's open midsection seven times straight…before grabbing Wolf's arm and executing a Short-Arm Back Elbow Strike to the face, sidestepping behind Wolf and taking his arms in a Full Nelson. Ares capitalizes on the Full Nelson…by performing a Full Nelson Slam against the turnbuckles straight into the corner!

"And now Wolf's quickly back on defense—Full Nelson Slam in the corner!" Jonathan says.

Ares digs the sole of his left boot into the trachea of the _Virtua Fighter _veteran. Ares chokes Wolf for close to four seconds before the referee Lonny Cunningham scolds Ares on the maneuver. Ares shoots a glare at Cunningham, backing him up a few steps. Ares then turns back to Wolf and places him onto the top rope. Ares climbs up after Wolf as the crowd begins to sense what Ares is setting up for. Ares hits three punches to the top of Wolf's forehead and postures up, standing on the very top rope. Ares then leaves his feet, looking for the Super Frankensteiner…

…

…

…

…but Wolf pushes Ares off of the top rope before Ares can even get his legs around Wolf's head!

"OH! Ares may've been thinking Frankensteiner off the top, but Wolf was thinking, 'Denied!'" Al says.

Wolf sees Ares flat on his back, and then he postures up himself and stands on the top rope as the God of War is down. Wolf leaps off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…but Ares rolls out of the way, evading Wolf's Frog Splash!

"NOBODY HOME!" Cris shouts. "Wolf got nothing!"

"The Frog Splash by Hawkfield gets nothing but canvas—Ares telegraphed it and headed for refuge, and that could make a difference in a match that's been back and forth up until this moment in time!" Jonathan says.

Wolf gets up clutching his midsection in pain while Ares gets to his feet with greater ease. The Canadian Badass turns around…and Ares kicks Wolf in the aching solar plexus…

…before dropping him with a DDT!

"DDT connects! And Ares very well may be in the ascendancy now!" Al says.

Ares leans over and pins Wolf Hawkfield: 1…

"And he just may be…"

2…

"…entering the winner's circle…!"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"But NO—not yet!" Jonathan says.

"Nearly had it," Cris comments.

Ares stands up and proceeds to Garvin Stomp away at Wolf, starting from his head and connecting to the left arm, then the left leg, then the right leg, then the right arm, then the body…and then, Ares kicks Wolf square in the spine twice straight! Ares drops down and drives his knee into the back of the Canadian Badass, applying a Surfboard Stretch. Ares pulls away at the arms of Wolf, working over his spine and torso. Wolf grimaces and stamps his foot on the canvas twice in pain while Ares continues to wrench on the hold. Wolf shakes his head…and then performs a seated Iconoclasm to send Ares over him and to the canvas, freeing himself from the hold. Ares immediately stands up…and Wolf drops down onto his belly as Ares runs towards him, ducking for Ares to go to the ropes. Ares rebounds, and Wolf looks for a Back Body Drop…but Ares counters with a big Mat Slam, smashing Wolf's head into the canvas! Ares takes Wolf up shortly thereafter…and executes a Vertical Suplex, floating over into the pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Wolf gets the shoulder up before three. Ares grabs Wolf's shoulder as he pops it up and executes a Wrist Lock, standing up and kicking Wolf in the legs. Ares then Hammer Throws Wolf right into the corner of the ring chest-first! Wolf bounces out of the turnbuckles groggily before Ares applies an Inverted Facelock. Ares drops down into an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker…before pulling Wolf up to his shoulder in an Oklahoma position. Ares takes two steps forward…and delivers Snake Eyes in the corner! Ares hits the ropes as Wolf staggers away, and Ares scores with a Flying Clothesline! The crowd chants "Ares! Ares! Ares!" as the God of War grabs Wolf once again, dropping him with a Pendulum Backbreaker…then a Sidewalk Slam on the canvas! Ares hooks a leg: 1…

"Ares in a groove—might have it here!" Jeremy says.

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.82 Wolf kicks out!

"Wolf remains alive!" calls Jonathan.

"The former Magnus Champion showing Wolf exactly what made him Champion in the first place," Cris comments.

Wolf is prone on the canvas and Ares stands over him broodingly. The God of War then motions for Wolf to start moving, the Canadian making his way onto all fours…

…

…

…and then, Ares Karelin Lifts Wolf off of the mat!

"Shades of _Nevermore_ when Ares had the pin and was Karelin'd off by Wolf—now it's Ares returning the deed!" Jonathan notes.

"Lightning Strike time?" Cris inquires.

Ares goes for the Canadian Rack Backbreaker he calls the Lightning Strike…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to flip back onto his feet and turn the arrangement around…holding ARES in a Gutwrench, looking for the Decimator!

"Or maybe it's Decimator time!" Al says. "Wolf's got Ares…!"

…

…

…

But Ares lands over Wolf, ends up behind him, and executes a Neckbreaker that takes Wolf down! The God of War stands up tall again, hitting three Double Sledges to the face of the Canadian powerhouse. Ares notices Wolf starting to stir and prepares to hit the ropes…

…

…and Ares rebounds…

…

…

...right into a Spinebuster by Hawkfield!

"HOLY SNOT, WHAT A SPINEBUSTER!" Jeremy exclaims. "An EXPLOSION!"

"What an impact!" Al adds. "You could feel that ECHO throughout the arena right there!"

"Who's going to get to his feet first NOW?" says Cris.

…

…

Both men start to stand up at almost the same time, Wolf about a half-step ahead of Ares. Wolf is the first to strike with a punch, but Ares fires right back shortly thereafter. The two Super Heavyweights blast one another with fists back and forth—first Wolf, then Ares, then Wolf, then Ares…and the crowd watches each strike like a tennis contest. Wolf then hits three body blows on his side…and then he puts Ares in a Standing Headscissors. Wolf goes for a Powerbomb…and connects!

"Wolf was the quicker on the exchange, and he reaps the rewards with a Powerbomb!" calls Jonathan.

…

But Wolf isn't done! He pulls Ares up off of the canvas from the Prawn position. Wolf holds Ares…and then he delivers a second Powerbomb! Wolf hangs on…and picks Ares up a THIRD time! Wolf goes for a third straight Powerbomb…

…

…but Ares counters it with a Frankensteiner! Ares turns around…and he hits Wolf with an Inverted Atomic Drop, then a Spinebuster of his own! Ares grabs Wolf's legs and pulls him towards the ring ropes…and he hits a Catapult…into the Slingshot Backbreaker onto his knees! Ares pushes Wolf away and stands up once more, Irish Whipping Wolf into the corner.

"Ares, quite technically gifted even with his propensity for power moves—THERE'S a Stinger Splash!" Jonathan says.

Following that, Ares picks Wolf up in an Argentine Backbreaker position…

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to elbow out of the predicament, land behind Ares, and executes a German Suplex!

"Wolf trying to swing the momentum his way and MAINTAIN it that way!" Al says.

"Admittedly, not easy to do against a guy like Ares!" Cris comments.

Wolf executes a Clothesline to Ares…then a second one…and then he picks Ares up over his head!

"But Wolf's going a long way in doing it here!" Cris adds…

…

…

…

…

…as Ares is Military Press Slammed to the canvas! Ares rolls to the ropes as Wolf raises an arm over his head, affirming his superiority at the moment being. Wolf walks over to Ares…

…and the God of War has the presence of mind to grab Wolf and pull him throat-first onto the middle rope!

"Overzealous for a moment, perhaps, was Hawkfield!" Al says.

"Wolf gets so intense, so rabid, so feral at times with that Gore, that sometimes he forgets how to THINK!" Cris shouts.

Ares gets to his feet as Wolf is leaning on the middle rope in distress. Ares looks to the corner…and ascends to the top rope, looking not to be intercepted this time around. He looks down at his target, Wolf still on the middle rope…

…

…he jumps…

…

…

…

…

…and Ares delivers a Guillotine Leg Drop off the top rope to the back of Wolf's neck!

"THE LEG DROP! THE LEG DROP! Ares flies and Ares nearly removes Wolf's head from his shoulders!" Jonathan yells.

"Ares got more hang time than the Multiverse should allow on that one!" Jeremy remarks.

"Wolf's coughing like crazy!" Cris says.

Ares rolls back inside the ring, somewhat gingerly after the big-time maneuver…and Ares puts Wolf in a Gutwrench. Ares pulls Wolf up onto his shoulder, this time hanging onto him tightly…

…

…

…and Ares delivers the Lightning Strike!

"And NOW the Lightning Strike! Backbreaker connecting!" Al says.

Ares covers Wolf, hooking a leg as he does so: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"…forget i—REMEMBER! Don't forget for the moment; Wolf's still got some fight left!" Jeremy says.

"Ares looked a little unnerved by that near-fall—I saw a little eye-twitch going on right there…" Cris says.

Ares stands up and signals for the end, performing a cutthroat taunt, drawing a big pop from the Austin fans, Lonny Cunningham presiding and Wolf Hawkfield unknowingly getting to his feet. Ares measures the Canadian Badass…

…

…

…and he kicks Wolf in the midsection before putting him in a Standing Headscissors. Ares looks to his left and his right and prepares to lift Wolf up for his Elevated Powerbomb…

…

…but Wolf Back Body Drops Ares overhead and counters free! From here, Wolf grabs Ares from behind, picks him up for a Back Suplex Slam, and puts Ares down HARD onto his back! Now it's Wolf's turn to go for the pin: 1…

"Back Suplex…"

2…

"…into the Side Slam…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…leads to ONLY A TWO-COUNT for Hawkfield here!" Jonathan says as Ares kicks out. Wolf waits for Ares to get to a semi-vertical base, stalking him now…

…and Wolf ensnares Ares in a Pumphandle. Wolf pulls Ares off of the ground, standing near a corner…

…

…

…and Wolf chucks Ares across the ring with a Pumphandle Suplex, hurling him to the opposite corner!

"What a Suplex—Pumphandle-style!" Al remarks. "Wolf Hawkfield is feeling it right here!"

"Ares got thrown for a loop on that one, pun PARTIALLY intended!" Cris says.

Ares sits down in the corner…and Wolf charges at him, delivering a Running Knee Strike right into the face! Wolf then steps back and pulls Ares' legs, looking around him…and executing a Giant Swing, spinning in one…two…three…four…FIVE circles before sending Ares to the middle of the ring and letting go! Ares starts to stand up, visibly disoriented…and Wolf grabs him, connecting with a Gutwrench Suplex…but hanging on and standing back up again, with Ares in his clutches!

"How strong IS this guy?!" Cris shouts. "Again, pulling Ares up off of the ground while HE'S down too!"

Wolf puts Ares onto his shoulder from here…

…

…

…and he nails the Decimator!

"And now DECIMATOR!" Al calls.

Wolf roars with tremendous intensity as the crowd gets animated and behind the Canadian male. Wolf points to the top rope, immediately starting to climb as Ares is prone and motionless. Wolf reaches the top turnbuckle as the fans yell even louder, chanting and cheering…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf executes a Frog Splash onto Ares' spine!

"FROG SPLASH, and THIS TIME, Wolf gets 100% OF IT!" Jonathan calls.

"COVER! COVER!" Jeremy yells.

Wolf turns Ares over and does exactly that, gritting his teeth: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Ares gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGET I—WHAT?!" Jeremy is shocked. "I THOUGHT THAT WAS IT!"

"SO DID HAWKFIELD!" Al yells as Wolf holds his head in his hands in disbelief. Wolf snarls angrily and looks at the referee questioningly; Lonny Cunningham stands by his call though. Wolf starts to stand up and slowly…surely…back into the nearby corner, waiting for Ares to start moving.

"GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!" the crowd hollers.

"The finishing blow may be imminent here—GORE TIME COMING!" Al shouts as Wolf screams at Ares to get up.

"Wolf's waiting—Wolf's ready!" says Jeremy.

Wolf breathes heavier and heavier, waiting for Ares to get to a standing position…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Ares sits up, Undertaker-style!

"WHOA… WHOOOOA…" Jeremy murmurs.

"Wolf wanted Ares to rise…and he sure rose, but not the way he had in mind!" Al says.

Wolf looks at Ares sitting up, seemingly frazzled and perplexed by what he is witnessing. Ares starts to stand up as Wolf is frozen in his tracks, hesitating to pull the trigger as Ares is standing right in front of him now, facing him with pupil-less eyes!

"Wolf doesn't know what to make of this!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wolf runs at Ares anyway, thinking Gore all the way…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ares nails a Thrust Kick that CLOBBERS Wolf dead in the face!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MAYBE WOLF SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE FOR IT! MAYBE WOLF SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE FOR IT!" hollers Jeremy.

"But he did!" Cris says.

…

…

Wolf appears out on his feet…and Ares throttles him with a hand around the neck!

"And it may be the last thing he does!" Cris adds.

Ares lifts Wolf up…and drills him with a Chokeslam!

"CHOKESLAM BY ARES! THE GOD OF WAR!" Jonathan shouts.

"BALLGAME!" Cris says.

Ares goes for the pin on Wolf: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"…MAT—WHAAAAT THE HELL?!" Cris yells as the entire arena is abuzz after the near-fall!

"WAS THAT THREE?" Jeremy inquires.

"NO, IT WASN'T THREE, YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU THINK I SOUND SO STUNNED RIGHT NOW?!" Cris snaps.

"SHUT UP! AND WHAT?!" Jeremy does a double-take. "HOW?!"

"The Chokeslam looked to be Wolf's finale, but not so! No, not so!" Jonathan says. "And Ares is in a complete state of confusion!"

"I don't blame him—that Chokeslam damn near rattled the ring!" says Al.

Ares picks himself up, not debating the decision any longer, but focusing on his next maneuver, the one that WILL end the match, he hopes. Ares starts to pull Wolf slowly up to his feet…

"What can Ares possibly try next?" Jeremy asks.

…

…

…

…and Ares puts Wolf in a Pumphandle position…before hanging him upside-down, belly-to-belly.

"Maybe THIS… Maybe THIS is the answer!" says Jonathan.

"Ares, setting up for the Tombstone from Hell…" Al says.

Ares is seconds away from dropping Wolf onto his dome…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf manages to squirm away out of Ares' arms, pick Ares' ankle…

"Here it comes—wait… No…!" Cris calls.

…

…

…and lock in the Canadian Maple Leaf!

"CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF! CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF!" Jeremy shouts.

"WOLF WITH AN IMPRESSIVE COUNTER OUT OF THE TOMBSTONE!" Jonathan says.

"Wolf has it cinched in PERFECTLY!" Cris says.

"Will Ares tap out?! Can he sustain the pain as these Austin fans are on their feet now?!" Al says.

Wolf hollers as the adrenaline begins to reach his head while Ares is scratching and clawing at the canvas, in an uncomfortable and unenviable position at the moment. Wolf refuses to let up, but Ares refuses to yield! The crowd is going nuts as Wolf tightens the Canadian Maple Leaf and tries to get Ares to either quit or pass out from the pain.

"Wolf is pulling back on this like a man possessed!" says Jeremy.

"Ares is in a realm of trouble here—can he find a way out of this?!" Jonathan says.

Referee Lonny Cunningham asks Ares if he wants to quit, but Ares shakes his head and tries to push his way to the ropes, Wolf doing all he can to prevent that from happening. Wolf steps forward, keeping Ares away from the side of the ring. The crowd is engaged in a dueling chant of "LET'S GO ARES!" and "LET'S GO HAWKFIELD!" On "LET'S GO ARES!" Ares manages to pull himself closer to the ropes; on "LET'S GO HAWKFIELD!" Wolf starts pulling Ares away. Wolf sits down on the hold, tightening the pressure as far as it can go…

"There's nothing Ares can possibly do!" Al says.

"What a match—what a victory this would be!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ares pushes up, gaining a burst of energy which is JUST enough to get the God of War to push forward, lunge with Wolf's weight on top of him, and reach the ropes!

"ARES MAKES IT TO THE ROPES! And the rope break will be applied!" Al says. "Wow!"

"I'm surprised Ares survived that!" Cris says.

"These fans may be as well!" Jonathan says. "But they are getting a treat here from two of CCW's strongest individuals!"

Ares leans on the bottom rope, catching his bearings while Wolf is forced by referee Lonny Cunningham to let go of the hold. Wolf is none too happy with this decision, but Lonny Cunningham talks to the Canadian and enforces the rules, keeping Wolf from resuming the matter. As the two of them converse, Ares starts to stir on the bottom rope.

…

…

…

But then, suddenly, Kratos runs in and blasts Ares with a Bike Kick to the side of the skull!

"W-W-WAIT! KRATOS!" Jonathan exclaims. "KRATOS!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING OUT HERE?!" Jeremy asks.

"HE JUST BIKE KICKED ARES RIGHT IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD! AND THE REFEREE DIDN'T CATCH A BIT OF IT!" Al says.

"Lonny Cunningham's none the wiser—so is Wolf!" Cris comments.

"But what was that for?!" Al says.

As the Legend Slayer walks back up the entrance ramp, Ares rolls off of the ropes and to the canvas, dazed and groggy. Wolf notices Ares' state and, as Ares is trying to piece himself together, Wolf measures him from a distance. Lonny Cunningham, who hadn't seen Kratos in this time, watches between Wolf and Ares…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf executes a Gore to the _Xena: Warrior Princess _deity!

"And now a Gore! Gore! Gore!" Al yells.

"…Down goes Ares…!" Jeremy says, still flustered by the thought of Kratos appearing.

Wolf, not suspecting anything and not noticing the Sony® intruder, pins Ares, hooking a leg: 1…

2…

"And Wolf Hawkfield…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…is going to win the wrestling match and pin the former Magnus Champion!" Al says as the bell rings and "Badass" by Saliva plays. The crowd cheers for the match result…but not as loudly due to still realizing what Kratos did.

"Here is your winner, Wolf Hawkfield!" says Blader DJ.

"Well, it's a GREAT win for Wolf Hawkfield, but not without a note on Kratos' involvement in things!" Al says. "This was a really exciting contest also, and this crowd was into it, but you can tell that Kratos really deflated things with his Bike Kick on Ares, which I don't think Wolf even noticed because he was talking to the referee!"

"Kratos obviously has a problem with Ares, and he didn't want to wait for his match with Wolf to conclude in order to strike," says Cris.

"Big win for Wolf, but yeah…" Jeremy says. "Kratos…"

Wolf climbs to the middle rope in a corner and flexes to celebrate his victory, a crazed grin adorning his face…

…

…

…

…but then, Wolf looks to the stage and just BARELY catches a glimpse of a pale Spartan warrior leaving for backstage. Immediately, Wolf's grin turns into a frown.

"…And I think Wolf just noticed…" Jeremy says.

"Kratos was spotted…and Wolf's not as glad as he appeared a moment ago," Jonathan says.

Wolf gets off of the ropes, stepping over Ares' supine body, and he exits the ring, heading to the back after Kratos.

"Wolf appears suspicious; I think he senses something may be up here—Kratos was here, but likely not just to spectate," Al says.

"CERTAINLY not just to spectate—we know it; Wolf only suspects it," Jonathan says.

"Who cares? Wolf WON, didn't he?" Cris shrugs. "I mean, so what if Kratos was out here, and so what if he WAS involved? Point is, kid, you beat a former Champion 1-2-3. Take the winner's purse and go home!"

"Well, speaking of FORMER Champions, coming up later in the hour, we will hear from the FORMER Universal Champion Dan Kuso who lost his Title to Aran Ryan, as mentioned earlier this evening, when Aran Ryan cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase after Dan had fought off Deathstroke and the Resistance and regained the trust and heart of his female friend May," Al says.

"One of CCW's winningest FWA holders—something tells me that's nary a consolation to Mr. Gold in the Fort," Jeremy says.

"And, don't forget – our Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson shall be giving his State of CCW Address live tonight on _Ozone 37_, speaking on the crisis that is eating away at our fair company from the inside," Cris states.

"Yes…that too…" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "_CCW Ozone _continues right after this!"

{Commercial}

* * *

_(The camera shows a fast-motion view of CCW fans filling an arena to full capacity.)_

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the _CCW Ozone_ stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting a Capture Suplex onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**

* * *

"Welcome back everybody to _CCW Ozone 37_—I'm Jonathan Ellis, the Gemini Genius; I'm joined as always by my twin brother, 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy," Jonathan says. "Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth, also here with us, and we'll all, God-willing, be in the Tokyo Dome for _CCW Zenith_, our biggest PPV in CCW history, as well as the sooner-coming _Regal Rumble_ pay-per-view live in Boston, Massachusetts!"

"After the real-time 2013 year CCW had, I am STOKED for 2014!" Jeremy says excitedly. "_Ozone_, _XX_—it's going to be off the charts, and it may be harder for me to keep up with it considering what else I'll be doing on my…'spare time'…heheh…but I'm going to be honored and overjoyed to be able to enjoy the ride with you guys…and by that I mean, ONE, TWO…" Jeremy pointed at Jonathan and Al. "I'll learn to live with you, I guess, Cris…"

"You'd better, because I'm not going away," Cris says. "You, on the other hand…well…I heard those dudes in the Total—"

"Okay, we're not going to go into hostilities right now—especially since something's going down backstage; I believe Alex Trebek is looking for an interview, so let's head back there!" Jonathan speaks.

* * *

Kratos marches backstage in a visible huff, stagehands being sure to stay out of the Legend Slayer's way. Alex Trebek, CCW interviewer, is seen and heard running after the Sony® warrior.

"KRATOS! Kratos, if I could have a word with you…!" Alex calls out. Kratos doesn't turn around. The _Jeopardy!_ host cries out a second time, hoping to attract Kratos's attention.

"KRATOS!" Alex yells. Kratos stopped dead in his tracks, almost on a dime as Trebek managed to catch up with him.

"…What…do you want?" Kratos coldly inquires as Alex reaches Kratos, almost out of breath.

"Just…half a moment please…" Alex pants heavily, trying to muster enough energy to ask Kratos the necessary question. Kratos glares at the interviewer impatiently.

"I DON'T have all night…" Kratos snarls.

"My…apologies…" Alex continues catching his breath. "I wanted…to ask you—"

"Ask me WHAT? Spit it out, maggot!" Kratos growls in a surly tone.

"…What…drove you to…interfere…in Ares and Wolf Hawkfield's match…?" Alex manages to finally say.

"Grrrr… What drove me…? What drove me, you ask? One word…only one word – larceny. I had to watch a vulpine worm take what was supposed to be MY Brass Ring at UWE's _Rebirth_, and that came shortly after a certain 'God of War' robbed me from taking my rightful CCW Magnus Championship five nights ago!" Kratos yells. "And when things get taken from right under my nose like this, back to back, do you know what that does? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES?! It PISSES the Legend Slayer off; that's what! And when the Legend Slayer is pissed off, he takes it out on the ones responsible. And guess what? That means Ares. He's the one who prevented me from my goal at _Nevermore _per his actions, so I took it upon MYSELF to enforce punishment. And I don't give a damn if anyone, yourself included, has a problem with it—in fact, I don't care if ARES has a problem with it! Because if Ares DOES have a problem with my actions, I know him—he'll come to me personally to address what I've done…and that'll make MY duty of vengeance easier, because I won't have to worry about looking for him before I drag him to the depth of Hades!"

"_And what does that have to do with me?!_"

Kratos raises an eyebrow at the sound of this new voice, turning his head…

…

…and seeing the Canadian Badass, Wolf Hawkfield! Kratos immediately growls in displeasure upon the sight of the Virtua Powerhouse. "…You…"

"Hell yeah, me," Wolf responds. "You've got some real nerve inserting yourself in MY match, big guy! Ares kicked me pretty hard in the dome, but I still don't remember asking for you to grace MY fight with YOUR presence, Kratos!"

"EXCUSE me?" Kratos grits his teeth.

"You heard me!" Wolf shouts. "So things didn't go your way at _Rebirth_—so things didn't go your way at _Nevermore_… Things didn't go my way at _Nevermore _either, in case YOU'VE forgotten! But you know what tonight was supposed to be about? Tonight was supposed to be about the Canadian Badass, Wolf Hawkfield, buckling down and showing the entire _Ozone _roster why I deserve to have a SINGLES opportunity at the Magnus gold instead of SHARING my chance with three other men. It was about me knocking off a former Magnus Champion CLEAN and PROPER in the center of the circle tonight. You and your sour grapes had no business ruining that for me! And don't you dare shove in my face that I still 'won' the contest, because I don't take my wins that way! I take my wins with NO doubts and NO ambiguities WHATSOEVER! Just because you have a beef with a man who Powerbombed you over the top rope and knocked your ass unconscious doesn't mean you get to crap in MY oatmeal by marring MY matches! So here's a tip for ya: stay out of my business, and stay out of my way, because from here on in, MY path is a path of destruction, and I don't have time for distractions, especially not from you."

Wolf stomps away, leaving Kratos in a combination of disbelief and antipathy, in exactly that order as the latter cuts his eyes at the direction in which the former walked away. Alex looks as though he is about to ask Kratos something else…but one menacing look from Kratos to the game show host is enough to get Alex Trebek to think twice.

* * *

"Well, THAT was an interesting exchange… Wolf Hawkfield, as we noticed before the break, not happy with Kratos' involvement," Al says.

"And I reiterate – who cares? You won the match!" Cris asserts. "Are you REALLY going to question why? That's like questioning why you got 100% on a math test! Why would you do that? You got a perfect score! Take it, hang it up on your fridge and go home! Ugh…Wolf Hawkfield—I don't know, man… I just don't know…"

_[We're not indestructible_

_Baby, better get that straight_

_I think it's unbelievable_

_How you give into the hands of fate_

_Some things are worth fighting for_

_Some feelings never die_

_I'm not asking for another chance_

_I just wanna know why]_

("No Easy Way Out" by Bullet For My Valentine plays)

Little Mac walks onto the stage grinning from ear to ear as he is ready to get the second match of _CCW Ozone 37_ started, pointing up into the air as he sidesteps his way down the entrance ramp and gives a few front-row fans high-fives.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Bronx, New York, weighing 210 pounds, Little Mac!" Blader DJ announces.

"Switching gears to our next match—this kid made his debut last week on _Ozone_ in a losing effort to the aforementioned Brad Carbunkle," Jonathan says. "Tonight he'll want to get on the winning track, starting tonight against a veteran of the sport… It won't be easy, though—certainly not against the man he's up against!"

"The WVBA stud and officially a new character in the next _Super Smash Brothers 4_ title for Nintendo!" Jeremy says. "Man, I can't wait to see how he does in the Smash! Him, Megaman's also there—it's going to be a ton of fun!"

"You said it," Jonathan agrees.

"You play video games?" Cris raises an eyebrow.

"…Of course I do!" Jonathan is almost appalled by the question. "Just because I'm the Gemini Genius doesn't mean I'm a recluse…"

Cris shrugs and chuckles. "Juuust wondering…"

_[Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose?_

_Smacked in the face with a silver spoon_

_Skinny doll, gimme your magazine queen_

_Just spread your legs for the silver screen_

_From the bedroom baby to the city a' light_

_You look pretty good but you're not so bright]_

("Rip It Up" by Jet plays)

Otto Rocket mounted on a skateboard rides down to the ring down the stage, past the entrance ramp and around ringside, giving high-fives to the fans close to him as he circles the squared circle. Little Mac watches Otto skate around the ring as the extremist ceases in front of the steel steps, setting his skateboard down and sliding into the ring.

_[Get on your feet, boys_

_Rip it up, rip it up if you're ever gonna make it!_

_Get on your feet, girls_

_Rip it up, rip it up if you're ever gonna make it!]_

"And his opponent, from Ocean Shores, California, weighing 216 pounds, Otto Rocket!" Blader DJ announces.

"The last ECW Animation Champion of the Blood and Ink Division joined CCW's main roster after _Jackpot_ and he'll prove to be quite a test for Little Mac," Al says.

"Otto's coming off of a _WrestleMania_ and an _Animated_ appearance in a Battle Royal," Jeremy says.

"That he LOST!" chuckles Cris.

"Otto was one of four choices for an _Animated_ returnee to sign with the company as a former Hardcore Champion and alumnus turned Superstar, but that honor went to Bad to the Fur and Yugi Muto…but that hasn't gotten Otto down one bit; rather, it's motivated him to kick-start things here in CCW for himself!" Al says.

"And Little Mac's a task in front of him with respect to that," says Jonathan.

"Man, I'm LOVING this new entrance music too!" Jeremy chuckles, jamming out to Jet's tune as Otto is ready in one corner and Little Mac in the other. Otto Rocket and Little Mac nod to one another and get set to lock up as the bell rings to start the match…

"And we're under—"

_[If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes]_

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

"…way…" Jonathan's eye twitches.

Before Little Mac and Otto can grapple with one another, "The Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron arrives on stage, wearing a white lab coat over his trademark red shirt and pantaloons. The crowd, while not exactly pleased to see him, is unsure of what he has to say or do out there at the moment, as are Little Mac and Otto.

"…Well, the bell just rang to begin this match, but Jimmy Neutron…seems to have something to say before we begin?" Al scratches his head.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremy wonders.

"Whatever it is, it MUST be a good, sophisticated, something-you'd-have-no-chance-of-understanding-because-you're-a-moron reason," Cris states.

"…Stuff it, Collinsworth," Jeremy deadpans.

Jimmy Neutron has a microphone at the ready. "I would fancy possessing your heed for one juncture…" The crowd starts to boo as Jimmy starts talking.

"MUST he overcomplicate his damn words?" Jeremy complains.

"Shhhh! Quiet, idiot! Jimmy's speaking!" Cris scolds.

"…This contest will have to be placed on a moratorium, as I have an acute matter to bring here, and its cynosures are the two wrestlers inside the ring at this time," Jimmy says as Little Mac and Otto stare at him, still confused. "I would like to aim your indulgence to the cathode ray tube monitor above me…"

"…Does he mean the Titantron?" Jeremy scratches his head.

"I would presume so…" Jonathan states.

Otto and Mac look at the Titantron…

…

…and on it appears: **ln(1 – x)**.

"Are you aware of what this is?" Jimmy asks Otto and Little Mac…who are too confused to entertain Jimmy with a response. Jimmy plain-faces. "…The natural logarithm of one minus x—very good… Yes, I am giving you credit for an unregistered reply; you may thank me at the peroration of this exercise. Now, that brings me to my query… What is…the third degree Taylor polynomial about x = 0 of this function?"

"…Whaaaat…?" Jeremy is completely perplexed.

"…I, uh… Jimmy Neutron's asking them a math problem…" Al states, blinking twice.

"And _I_ have no idea what the answer is—he's asking…Mac and Rocket…" Jeremy says.

"What is the meaning of this anyway?" Jonathan wonders.

"I don't know, but it MUST be important!" Cris insists.

Little Mac and Otto throw up their hands as if to say, "Why?" Jimmy is still waiting on an answer, but neither Mac nor Otto is providing one.

"Do you require a pen and paper for this? You're ogling me as though I have three proboscides," Jimmy comments. Little Mac and Otto shake their heads, and the latter is rather fed up with the entire deal.

"We came here to wrestle, dude! This is _Ozone_, not school!" Otto complains off-mic.

"Neither of you have an answer?" Jimmy asks. "Really? Not one of you? …" The Boy Genius sighed. "…Negative x…minus one-half x squared…minus one-third x cubed… Basic material, truly… BASIC… Very well then…"

Little Mac yelled at Jimmy, "How is that 'basic'? And what was the point of that anyway?"

"Oh, no, no—no need to vociferate to me any longer; I have what I need," Jimmy says. "Go on. Wrestle." He halfheartedly encourages the two to engage in combat. "I'll just be right here… Pay no mind to me whatsoever…"

Little Mac looks back at Otto Rocket and shrugs, deciding to oblige on the directive and get started with the match. Little Mac and Otto finally lock up in a Collar-and-Elbow position before Otto brings Little Mac down with a quick Arm Drag. Little Mac immediately stands up, but Otto brings him immediately down with a Side Headlock Takedown. Little Mac stands up, still in the Side Headlock, and he reverses into a Hammerlock on Rocket. Otto winces in pain from having his arm tied up…but then Otto grabs Mac in a One-Handed Cravate, leaping up and flipping onto his feet behind Little Mac, allowing him to grab his opponent from behind and go for an O'Connor Roll. Little Mac hangs onto the ropes, and Otto runs at Little Mac tenaciously…only for Little Mac to Backdrop Otto onto the ring apron. Otto lands on his feet and goes for a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick but Little Mac blocks it with his arms. Little Mac executes a Dropkick to Otto's face that causes Otto to fall to the arena floor. Otto clutches his face in pain and Little Mac goes to the top rope in a nearby corner. Little Mac sees Otto turning around, and he jumps…

…

…but Otto runs out of the way and back inside the ring! Little Mac lands on his feet from the Cross Body attempt, but he doesn't see Otto running inside the ring off of the ropes…to intercept the boxer with a Cannonball Plancha!

"OTTO ROCKET taking to the air!" Al exclaims. "Soaring and scoring!"

"It took a while for this match to get underway TRULY, but now that it is, it's off to the races as the veteran and extreme flyer Rocket is kicking things off masterfully," Jonathan says.

Otto taunts to the fans, who cheer back in reply for the dive; the ECW alumnus grabs Little Mac off of the floor and Head Slams him into the steel steps. Then Otto grabs Little Mac by the midsection and rams him body-first into the security barricade. Otto hits three Shoot Kicks to the chest followed by a Spinning Savate Kick to the chest. Then he goes for a Front Suplex onto the barricade, trying to lift Little Mac up overhead…but Little Mac fights back onto his feet and punches Otto in the kidney. Little Mac hits two Knife Edge Chops to the chest before hitting an Enzuigiri himself to Otto's temple! Little Mac takes his turn to Head Slam Otto into the ring apron this time, pushing Otto inside the ring. Little Mac reenters the squared circle himself while Jimmy Neutron, for some reason, remains standing on the stage. Little Mac takes a quick look in his direction, wondering why he's still there…

…but then, as he turns back around, Otto ensnares him in a Small Package!

"Neutron's still playing spectator here for whatever reason—hang on!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…2.65 Little Mac kicks out.

"The rookie from _Punch-Out!_ needs to keep his eye on the ball here—Otto nearly swiped it away just like that!" says Jeremy.

Little Mac gets to his feet and goes for an Irish Whip to Otto, but Otto reverses it…and Rocket goes for a Hip Toss but Little Mac reverses into a Hip Toss try of his own. Otto stands his ground, knees Little Mac in the gut, backflips behind Little Mac after draping his leg over the boxer's head…and hits a Back Suplex. Otto gets back to his feet and hits a Standing Moonsault before backing into a neutral corner. Otto pulls himself up to the middle rope, then the top as Little Mac starts to rise…

"Otto Rocket's most comfortable in the air—looking to go to the well once again, this time from the top turnbuckle…!" says Al.

Otto is about to leave his feet…

…

…

…

…but then, two young boys with glasses and lab coats raid the ring from the crowd! One of them Spears Little Mac to the canvas, while the other, a purple-gloved individual, jumps onto the apron and pushes Otto all the way off of the top rope to the arena floor hard with a splat!

"WHAT THE—who…?!" Jeremy stammers as referee Leif Heralding, stunned by this development, calls for the bell!

"WHERE DID THOSE TWO GUYS COME FROM?!" Jonathan wonders.

"I don't know but this match was just getting into second gear!" Al complains.

The two men—one of them adorned with purple gloves, black boots and orange hair; the other with brown hair, a green dress shirt, khaki pants and blue bowtie—both begin stomping out the downed Little Mac…while a small grin appears on Jimmy Neutron's face from the stage.

"Hang on—Jimmy…! Was Jimmy aware of this the whole time?! Was this…? I am THOROUGHLY mystified right now!" Jeremy shouts.

Jimmy walks slowly down the entrance ramp as Otto is reaching his feet at ringside…

…

…and then Jimmy hits Otto with the Q.E.D. on the floor!

"Well, there's NOTHING mystifying about THAT—Q.E.D. on the floor!" shouts Al. "And now those two other individuals—"

"Hey, I recognize those guys!" Jonathan exclaims.

"You DO?" Cris looks over to the Gemini Genius.

"Yeah! _Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter! _From _Backyard Sports_ and _Dexter's Lab_!" answers Jonathan.

"Dmitri Petrovich? DEXTER?" Jeremy repeats.

"That's who he said, dumbass! And they're doing a number on Little Mac right now!" Cris calls.

"But, one has to wonder, why?!" Al poses a query.

Dmitri holds Little Mac's arms in a Full Nelson while Dexter delivers Toe Kicks to the midsection, followed by three right hands to the face…before Dmitri delivers a Full Nelson Slam to the _Punch-Out! _Protagonist! Jimmy Neutron enters the ring, and he is seen applauding the work of the other two boys. "Yes—resume the deluge!" Jimmy shouts, prompting Dexter to pick Little Mac up in an Alabama Slam position. Dmitri and Jimmy both observe…

…

…

…as Dexter spins Little Mac across his body and drives him onto his neck with a Sit-Out Reverse Piledriver!

"OH GEEZ! How did Dexter spin him out—just, GOD!" Jeremy clutches his own neck in horror.

"A smile on Dexter's face…as that was shades of Yoshiko Tamura's Mount Cook maneuver!" identifies Jonathan.

Dexter stands back up with a sinister smirk on his face…and then Dmitri steps forward. Petrovich picks Little Mac up himself while Jimmy Neutron watches Otto Rocket stirring on the outside. Dmitri puts Little Mac in a Pumphandle position…

…

…

…and drills him with a Pumphandle Neckbreaker across his knee!

"And now it's a Steen Breaker, as in Kevin!" Jonathan calls. "And looking JUST as painful as the Piledriver from Dexter!"

"Oh man—Jason Krueger just smiled on THAT sucker!" Cris chuckles.

Jimmy taps Dmitri on the shoulder and points outside of the ring…and Dmitri, obeying the Boy Genius, slides to the arena floor where Otto is getting up…

…

…

…and Dmitri clocks Otto Rocket with a Knee Trembler!

"These three have completely HIJACKED this Singles contest between Little Mac and Otto Rocket!" Jonathan says. "And for what purpose?!"

"First that complicated math problem, and now THIS!" Jeremy says.

Jimmy Neutron is the next to measure Little Mac now…and the Nickelodeon brainiac picks Little Mac up onto his shoulders in an Argentine Clutch…

"…And NOW…"

…

…

…

…and connects with the Brain Blast!

"…it's Jimmy Neutron with a Brain Blast!" Cris calls. "A fitting ending!"

"Fitting? Fitting of WHAT?! This is unwarranted!" Jonathan protests.

"Oh, please—Jimmy has his reasons! And so do his friends—what are their names? Dmitri and Dexter? Yeah, them!" Cris smirks.

Jimmy stares down at the unmoving body of Little Mac on the mat while Dexter exits the ring and sees Dmitri starting to pick up Otto Rocket. Jimmy turns his head, and he walks to Dmitri and Dexter…

…who both hold Otto by his arms and hoist him inches off of the ground.

"They aren't done…" Jeremy murmurs.

Jimmy takes three steps backward, sizing Otto Rocket up…

…

…

…

…

…and Jimmy runs forward…and pushes Otto's legs out, thus providing momentum for Dmitri and Dexter to swing Otto downward onto the floor with a Double-Team Iconoclasm, SMASHING Otto onto the ground spine-first with authority!

"OH MY GOD! Oh my God… Did you guys HEAR Otto's spine?!" Al exclaims.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jeremy shouts. "JESUS CHRIST…!"

Otto is screaming in immeasurable pain from the maneuver as the three boys stand over him and gaze at their handiwork, while Little Mac is still motionless inside the ring himself.

"Shades of the Brudershaft des Kreuzes—good God! …Wow… Otto's in a LOT of pain right now…" says Jonathan.

"He might have broken ribs, a spinal cord contusion… Just, OW…" Jeremy says with concern.

Otto is nearly in tears on the ground from the shockwave sent through his body…but Jimmy Neutron, uncaring for his agony, points to his own head on both sides with both fingers, uttering the words, "Mind…over…matter…"

…before walking up the ramp with the _Backyard Sports _and _Dexter's Laboratory _characters in tow.

"…Well, Otto Rocket and Little Mac sure didn't see THIS coming… Match is a no contest, and…holy mackerel…" Al shakes his head.

"'Mind over matter', he said…" Cris notes. "Neutron, Dexter, and Dmitri Petrovich—linked here in CCW…and they sure made a mark right here."

"I don't… Gosh, is Otto alright? Referees are out here to assist him to his feet," notes Jeremy as Jimmy and his allies leave the scene.

Leif Heralding, Scott Van Buren, and Kenny Cashew all try to get Otto to stand, but Otto pushes them away, insistent on getting moving on his own power. Otto clutches his back in a world of pain as he struggles up the entrance ramp, by his lonesome without aid…

…

…

…

…

…but then he gets a Seventh Street Slash from a speeding Tony Delvecchio!

"Well, Otto's—HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Jonathan yells. "DELVECCHIO! DAMN IT, TONY DELVECCHIO!"

Tony throws up a "V" sign with his right hand, proud of himself and yelling, "Ayyyyye!" as Otto now is holding his back and his neck in pain. The referees all shout at Tony and demand that he go away, for his appearance is unsolicited. Tony backs away from them, grinning mischievously as he does so.

"You ain't hardcore any more, Rocket," Tony talks smack to the downed Otto. "It's time…to step aside…'dude'…" Tony walks to the back as the crowd boos massively for the Backyard Kid.

"That was uncalled for—why was that needed?!" Jonathan is furious. "As if the three-on-one wasn't damaging enough, Delvecchio, for the second week in a row, takes advantage of a downed Otto Rocket, that son of a bitch…"

"I like it! I like it!" Cris claps. "Ever since Otto slapped the tastes out of Tony's mouth backstage, this kid's taken it personally and made the Ottoman regret it! Ha! Tony's got every right to be happy with himself!"

"Easy to say when you're essentially hitting a man who's already hurt…" Jeremy scoffs.

"Who's standing? Tony! Who's writhing? Otto! Enough said!" Cris says as referees now try to help Otto off of the ground for the second time.

* * *

Backstage, Dan Kuso is seen carrying an FWA in one hand and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase in the other hand…but despite these accolades, he doesn't look happy.

"For a man with so much, you'd think he'd be happier," Jonathan says. "But, after the events of _Nevermore_…Dan Kuso's got something to say, and he's headed to the ring to speak on it, and you can only imagine what's going through his mind at this moment in time—we'll be right back on _Ozone 37_ to hear Daniel speak out to the fans…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Tomorrow night…_**

**_(The screen shows the faces of Aelita, Carmen Sandiego, Mystique Sonia, Trixie Tang, Arya Stark, Mileena, Jenny Wakeman, Lisa Simpson, Xena and Blossom, one by one in quick-draw fashion.)_**

**_Ten females…_**

**_One night…_**

**_Six matches…_**

**_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson's face, then her CCW Females Championship Belt.)_**

**_All to determine who will challenge for the CCW Females Championship!_**

**_Plus…_**

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_"EMMY CAN BARELY STAND, DAMN IT, BUT SHE ISN'T BROKEN! SHE'S MOVING! SHE'S ALIVE!" Jonathan yells._

**_After a violent Unsanctioned Match…what will the aftermath be for both Emmy and Zoe Payne?_**

**_CCW Double X 18 – Live from Austin, Texas tomorrow at 8/7c only on The CW!_**


	3. CCW Ozone 37: Part 2

The camera pans out to an outside shot of Austin, Texas and the University of Texas.

"We are in Longhorn country at this time for _CCW Ozone 37_," Jonathan says. "Our first CCW telecast of the new real-time year—we'll be in this building again for _XX 18_ tomorrow, where there will be a ten-Female one-night tournament to determine who will face CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium _in the Allstate Arena."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see what happens and the reception that will be heard once the Alpha Bitch…in a sense, comes HOME…" says Al.

Jeremy nods. "She may be from an alternate universe, but she is a Tennyson, and Tennysons in Chi-Town tend to get a very regal reception…"

_[COME ON!_

_…_

_"Grab the bull by the horns," the old adage goes_

_Nobody tells you where to go from there_

_It seems like fate's pulling you_

_Decisions have to be made_

_The best path is the hardest earned]_

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)

The crowd issues a BIG pop for Mr. Gold in the Fort as "Becoming the Bull" plays over the loudspeakers!

"Speaking of receptions…!" Al remarks. "Here comes one of the FanFiction Wrestling Awards' biggest winners!"

Dan Kuso walks onto the stage carrying his FWA trophy and his Gold in the Fort Briefcase, looking left and right at the extremely excited crowd. Dan flashes a small grin…before looking at the ring, taking a breath, and making his way down to the ring. He puts the Briefcase and trophy in the same hand, allowing him to give some high-fives to the CCW fans in the front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Dan Kuso!" Blader DJ announces.

"Despite being one of the FWAs biggest awardees, Dan Kuso doesn't exactly look thrilled in that regard, and the reason why was five nights ago," Jonathan says. "You can see him with the Gold in the Fort Briefcase; that IS still his Briefcase. Dan Kuso DID defeat Deathstroke in the Double or Nothing contest at _CCW Nevermore_ to retain his Universal Championship and the Gold in the Fort. So, why is Dan Kuso beltless? The answer: Aran Ryan."

"Aran Ryan, as we noted earlier in the evening, cashed in HIS Briefcase, the Jackpot Briefcase, successfully on Kuso after the match with Deathstroke—couldn't have chosen a more heartbreaking time to do so either, Aran," Al says. "Dan Kuso won Double or Nothing but came away with only half of what he started with, and part of that could very well be chalked up to the Resistance…"

"…and part of it could also be attributed to May!" Cris added. "Dan was so enamored with her and her well-being and her forgiveness that he took his eyes off of the ball, and Aran Ryan took full advantage! Anytime, anyplace, any Champion—that's the name of the game, and the Irishman from Doc Louis Productions picked it all out PERFECTLY!"

_[Back and forth, the struggle consumes us all_

_Trying to keep a level head_

_In the most unsettling of times_

_Today I'll become the bull (Become the bull!)]_

Dan pushes his FWA and Gold in the Fort inside the ring before entering between the ropes and picking his belongings back up off of the canvas again. Dan requests a microphone from the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy, who ambles over to ringside and obliges. Dan's music slowly fades out as Dan scratches his nose and prepares to speak, the CCW fans chanting, "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!"

"You wanna talk forgiveness—these fans appear to have forgiven ALL from Kuso," says Jeremy.

"Redemption was attained…in the end," Al says.

Dan puts the microphone to his lips, pausing momentarily to take in the "KUSO!" chants. Dan softly chuckles before starting to talk, "If you didn't get a chance to watch _Nevermore_…or if you're just tuning in at home…you might be a little bit confused… At _Nevermore _last Sunday, I was in a match…a match in which I was setting out to achieve redemption for mistakes that I made after _Best in the World_, especially when it came to my…" Dan sighed. "…I guess you can call her my lady friend, May… It wasn't just any kind of match, either, guys. It was dubbed Double or Nothing – the Gold in the Fort Briefcase and the CCW Universal Championship were at stake, and I even had Slade Wilson's posse the Resistance and his AWE boss Squilliam Fancyson at ringside getting involved. I brought it all on myself, including the CEO of AWE being here to witness it live, because I wanted him to watch me prove to the entire world that I DO deserve this case and that my mistakes were NOT going to haunt and define me. I did it to clear my own conscience…and when the bell rang to conclude the match, I had my hand raised. I redeemed myself, not just to the boys in the back, not just to the rest of the Successful Six, not just to the fans who follow me…but to May…to May most of all." Dan paused once again and sighed while the fans cheered for Dan's words. "And I even got an FWA for that match, too… I should feel…like a giant weight's been lifted off of my shoulders, right? Right…? Well…I can't exactly say that now. I can't say that and mean it after everything…because, at the end of it all, the only weight that's been removed from me…is fifteen pounds of gold from my waist. And the reason is Aran Ryan."

The crowd boos upon mention of Aran's name, a pocket of fans chanting, "You got screwed! You got screwed! You got screwed!"

"…" Dan looks around and listens…and he shakes his head. "See, that's the thing, guys—and it's the hardest for me to deal with out of all of this… I DIDN'T get screwed last Sunday. I didn't get robbed; I didn't get cheated; I didn't get swindled; I didn't even get tricked… There's not a thing to complain about; hell, I HAVE a briefcase of my own…and I'll get back to that in just a minute. But simply put, guys, I got caught. I got caught off-guard by this…and whether it was fate hitting me in the ass on the way out for what I did to May…or if it was just the thought process of a boxer and his manager coming to fruition regardless…fact is, Aran Ryan cashed in his Jackpot Briefcase and became CCW Universal Champion at _Nevermore_." The fans boo even louder. "You all sound upset—well, I'm upset three times over. I'm upset, I'm angry, and…I haven't been able to spend as much time with May as I've wanted to since _Nevermore_. That match, Double or Nothing—it was supposed to mean restoration. With a clean conscience, I wanted to do something with May that…I hadn't had the balls to do with her before when I may have had the chances. I wanted to do a lot of things like that with her, actually, but now I can't…because I look into her eyes, I look into her face, and she looks into mine, and…I start to make a move…and then, in my head, it happens. It all happens again; that moment just repeats itself—it replays in my head. Aran Ryan…" Dan pressed his lips together and shook his head, frowning unhappily. "I've lost sleep over that Universal Championship being taken away from me, and it's not fair to May either that this is going on. And, to her credit, she's been trying to get me sedated, trying to get me to see the bright side of this whole thing. After all…I AM still Mr. Gold in the Fort, she says. And when one door closes…another one opens…" Dan looks at his briefcase…almost longingly…

…

…

…

"…but it's not that simple… It's not that easy for me… I can't just move on and say, 'Next stop, World Championship…' This Gold in the Fort Briefcase is the most powerful case in all of Fiction Wrestling…and it has a time and a place, and that time and place is yet to come. Right now…there's only one thing I'm thinking about, and it's the piece that GOT me into the Best of the Best Tournament in the first place, and it's what has consumed my head since _Nevermore_, and it's the CCW Universal Championship. I may have defeated Deathstroke in the Double or Nothing Match and won an FWA for that match…but ironically…" Dan looks at the FWA trophy he took to the ring with him. "…I got this FWA as well…for being…FORMER Mid-Card Champion of the Year…caused by events…from the same exact night… Even when I think about the FWAs, the three of them that I've won…and May tells me just how fantastic that is, having so many all to myself… For CCW, I have more FWAs for 2013 than anyone else…with the exception of…a certain six-year-old…" Dan chuckles to himself and the crowd pops, getting the inference. "…but no matter what, it all comes back…to ARAN…RYAN…" Dan frowns…and his fist begins to quiver as he holds onto the microphone, emotion setting in. "…That's it; I can't let this go, I can't leave it alone—I CAN'T just move on! This is a loose end that Fighting Spirit needs to tie up."

The crowd cheers as Dan gives a serious look into the hard camera as it is zoomed onto his face. He then says, in a steely, grave tone, with his eyes aglow with focus, "…I want my Belt back."

…

…

…

…and just then, the crowd starts booing…as they look up to the stage. Kuso does the same…and he sees the object of the crowd's ire, or, rather, objects: the CCW Universal Champion Aran Ryan and Doc Louis, who is carrying Aran's Title with him while Aran hangs onto a microphone.

"Heheh…Danny-boy, it does me Irish heart much good knowing that yer so obsessed with the Celtic Clubber and his gold, fella," Aran smirks. "It gives me unbridled joy to know that ya can't even look at yer girl without thinking o' me and what I've done to ye, how I've STRIPPED you of that Championship." Doc hoists the Universal gold high above his head, showing it off to a scowling Dan. "To think that ye have THREE FWAs, a ticket to a World Championship Match at the time o' yer fancy…and I'm the bloke who unseated ye meself in grabbing that…" Aran points to his CCW Universal Championship in Doc's hands. "Makes me feel like a real Jane, Kuso…a real Jane, like yer lady."

Dan growls inside the ring, ever displeased with Aran's quip. "Cool story… I wonder how you'll be feeling after our REMATCH…"

This gets the crowd chanting, "REEEEMATCH! REEEEMATCH! REEEEMATCH!"

Aran looks at Doc Louis…and he chuckles. "Do YOU wanna tell 'im? Or should I…?" Doc chuckles himself, and shrugs.

"You can tell him, baby—go ahead!" answers Doc off-mic.

Aran grins. "Kuso…ya damn spud, I'm surprised that no one filled ye in. Then again, maybe not SO surprised, considering how no one's ever cashed in a briefcase fer a 'secondary' Championship before. But lemme inform ye on something. The CCW Jackpot Briefcase works like this: the holder can cash in, as ye NOW know, anytime, anyplace, on ANY CCW titleholder. Not only that…but he who is cashing in need not fret over a rematch clause, because the Jackpot Briefcase immediately NEGATES any such clause fer the loser. Y'see, since ye and I were never officially contracted to have a match—it was impromptu, as ye know…there was no such 'rematch clause' put into our match, so in other words, Danny…you are NOT entitled to a rematch, sorry to say, heheh…"

The fans boo immensely for this declaration as Dan Kuso stands his ground in the ring, upset himself.

"So, in short…yer gonna have to get to the back o' the line if ya want a fresh shot at me," Aran speaks. "An' from what I understand…that line is pretty long here. Ye might not find yerself in the same ring as me for a long, long time, fella. It's really a shame, isn't it? Considering just how consumed you are with me as of late…how ya can't let things go, ye say…and here ya are, square one, having to EARN yer way to ME when it was just a month ago when everyone was earning their way to YOU. Heh…shoe's on the other foot, fella. Ye can't control yer destiny on THIS one, can ye? An' the way I see it…the longer I have the Universal Title in me camp…the more it'll drive ye insane, won't it, Kuso? Yer already soundin' like a wreck as it is, and it's only been five days since ye've lost yer crown. What'll ye look like in, say, two weeks? A month? Or THREE months? Will ye even have hair left on yer head by then? An' yer dame clearly won't be of much assistance, since anything of HERS…comes straight back to _Nevermore_, doesn't it? Ye have no means of calming down, ye have no means of settling yerself… NOW you are on the outside looking in…while the Celtic Clubber etches HIS way in CCW!"

Doc nods, smiling and saying, "That's right, that's right!"

Dan Kuso glares at Aran, narrowing his eyes and choosing his words carefully now, his face beginning to turn red. "…You're right… You're absolutely right… As long as you have that Title, I WON'T be at peace…and nothing, not even May, can alter that and give me peace right now…nothing…except ONE thing…ONE Belt…YOUR Belt… And, Aran…make no mistake…I am GETTING my rematch…and I am GETTING my Universal Championship back… I am taking it away from YOU…"

Aran sneers while Doc Louis shakes his head. "No, you ain't, baby—this Title's staying with the NEW Champ! DLP FTW, boy!" he shouts off mic while the Celtic Clubber stares Daniel down.

…

"…Dan Kuso is a driven young—"

("Masterpiece (V1)" by Jim Johnston plays)

"…man…" Jonathan sighs, interrupted once more. "Of course…"

"Well, well—a NEW voice to be heard, perhaps?" Cris states.

…

Aran Ryan, Doc Louis, and Dan Kuso all turn their attentions to the curtain on the stage…Aran and Doc moving over to the side, waiting for someone to appear. The fans all turn their heads to the front of the Ozone Lair as well…

…

…

…and, suddenly, a certain Roman Emperor rises from underneath the stage, appearing in a kneeling position, placing a fist to his forehead as the stage rises. Julius Caesar stands up, adorned in his cape…and then he splays his arms, fists clenched and cape open, revealing his _toga praetexta _underneath and triggering a fountain of golden pyro. Caesar then performs a 180-degree spin and points to the sky, the pyro continuing to fly. Caesar faces forward again as his new entrance music plays, and then Caesar points to himself…and splays his arms once…then flexes his muscles over his head…and then raises his arms over his head before flexing across his torso, milking all of the time in the world to show off. His pyro stops…

…and then Kevin Levin, Caesar's lictor, walks onto the stage carrying a microphone in one hand and a bunch of grapes in the other.

"…I love how I get interrupted at least once on every show, but Caesar gets to perform HIS ENTIRE ENTRANCE without getting cut off…" Jonathan bitterly says.

"And he's only out here to SPEAK—not even for a match! Not even for a match, and yet…" Jeremy states.

"Hey, he's the Emperor of Rome! When Julius Caesar talks, people should listen!" says Cris as Kevin hands his master the mic.

"Well, whether people wanted to give it to him or not, Caesar has the floor," Al says. "Considering the subject matter being discussed, I have a feeling Dan Kuso and especially Aran Ryan ought to have their ears perked pronto."

"Perhaps…you did not hear what the Hibernian has said…" Caesar begins, looking at Dan. "You, young man, are not entitled to a rematch for the CCW Universal Championship. There is NOTHING and NO ONE changing that. You can stare at the piece and the man holding it as long as you like. You can put on as menacing a face as your cheekbones can allow. You can hold SEVENTEEN FanFiction Wrestling Awards for 2013…but the fact shall remain that you are NOT getting a Universal Championship Match. _Uva, Levin?_"

Upon command, Kevin holds the bunch of grapes in front of Caesar, and Caesar bites one off of the bunch and digests it, Kuso glaring at Caesar the whole way through.

"Now that THAT has been cleared up, it is time to address what TRULY matters, because what matters is not who is NOT challenging the CCW Universal Champion…"

Caesar turns his attention to Aran Ryan, turning his body towards him.

"…but who IS challenging the CCW Universal Champion," speaks Caesar. "And, quite personally, I can find no better candidate for such a distinction than the man who eliminated not one, not two, but THREE competitors in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet at _Meltdown_ which originally determined a #1 Contender in the unsuccessful Deathstroke. Might I add at this time, said Gauntlet would have ended in TRIUMPH for me…had it not been for a…MINOR misjudgment on my lictor's part—_uva?_"

Kevin holds the bunch of grapes for Caesar once again, who eats two more.

"So…gold-bearing Hibernian, I am hereby affirming MY status as #1 Contender to your Championship!" Caesar says. "State the time and place at which I shall receive my match! State it!"

Aran Ryan knocks his head about with his fist three times before shaking his skull and speaking into his mic… "What the hell's a Hibernian? Do I look like I'm asleep, fella? I haven't even knocked yer block off yet and already yer talkin' madness!"

"…I am referring to your native nation, plebeian…" Caesar groans and facepalms. "I speak not of whether you are asleep or awake…"

Kevin leans over to Caesar's ear and whispers, "Hey, look… I don't know what 'Hibernian' means…but he's 'IRISH'…"

Caesar listens to his lictor and replies, "_Intellego… Intellego, paulo…_" Then he replies to Aran, "You may not understand my speech and reference to your country of origin, but what you MUST understand is my claim to your Title. I, Caesar, intend to wrest from you that—"

_[Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush, come on!]_

("Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut plays)

Caesar is cut off by the entrance music and appearance of the LazyTown acrobat Sportacus, who front flips from backstage onto the stage, landing flat onto his feet, microphone in hand as he looks between Aran Ryan, Doc Louis, and Caesar on the stage with him.

"This time it's the Roman Emperor getting cut off, and now that stage is getting awfully crowded right about now…" says Al.

"Dan Kuso's away from the congregation onstage, but he's paying close attention himself—you can see it in his face," says Cris. "These are all of the men who'll be AHEAD of him in the pecking order!"

"What has Sportacus to add to this conversation?" asks Jeremy.

Sportacus raises his own microphone, looking around and getting a very light dose of "Sportacus! Sportacus!" chants.

"I beg your pardon, Caesar," Sportacus says, "but you're not the only one who wants an opportunity at the Universal Championship around here…and you're also not the only one who eliminated three men in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet at _Meltdown_—I did the same thing, and I did it before you did!"

"…Yes, yes, I DO recall that—and on the fourth man you faced, you were eliminated," Caesar notes. "_Et_ _qui vicit te_? Who defeated and eliminated you, I ask? Levin, _scisne quem vicisse se?_" Caesar points to Sportacus and turns to his lictor, asking him this query.

Kevin answers by saying off-mic, "YOU did, Caesar. You did…" flashing a small smirk.

"Aha! Correct, my lictor! _Uva!_" Caesar opens his mouth and takes another grape from Kevin. "So, you see, _petaurista_, you are most certainly NOT more qualified than I am to receive this Universal Championship Match."

"…Are you sure about that, Caesar?" Sportacus raises an eyebrow. "Because, two weeks ago, I pinned a former Universal Champion—the LONGEST-REIGNING Universal Champion, in fact!" The crowd cheers upon mention of this win.

"Yeah, because Brady was distracted by that pest Jesse Alvarez! And we ALL know what happened to HIM last Sunday…" Cris smugly mentions.

"So, if you ask me, I'd say I'm more than up to par to get a crack at THAT," Sportacus points to the Universal Title on Aran's shoulder. "And you know what? Tom Brady's not the only notable guy I've beaten either. Remember the _Ozone 30 Supershow_? You know, the one that won an FWA? I was on that card too, and I beat a former WORLD Champion that night! I think it's about time I stopped looking like a wrestler on his way to the next level…and started looking like a wrestler who's ALREADY on the next level and is one pinfall away from becoming Champion!"

The crowd pops for these words as the CCW Universal Champion observes the scene and Doc Louis stands by, surveying the competition. Doc murmurs to his charge Aran and says something along the lines of, "Don't sweat any of these suckas!"

"This Universal Championship conversation's heating up—I love it!" Jeremy states.

…

_[Get raw with the fever on the dance floor!]_

("Stayin' Alive" by N-Trance plays)

"AND IT'S ABOUT TO GET EVEN HOTTER AND A MILLION TIMES BETTER!" Jeremy smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh goodness…" Al gets an idea of what's coming.

_[Now who got the fever for the flav'?_

_Who can dig the way that I flex on a track? I'm causin' rampage_

_Ricky Rick on point_

_With the 9-5 style from my lips_

_They'll be rollin' the mad joints_

_So put your hands in the air_

_'Cause there's a party over here_

_So grab yourself a beer_

_Or we can get our fever on_

_I'm with it_

_So let me put my big brown beaver on]_

Disco Kid, amped up as ever, makes his way onto the stage, boogieing down a la The Brian Kendrick, hopping up and down to the scene, blowing a kiss or two to the crowd before doing a La Parka-esque three-step from right to left and back again, dancing to his new entrance music.

"CALL UP YOUR FRIENDS AND TELL 'EM TO SWITCH TO ABC, BECAUSE DISCO KID IS IN THE BUILDING!" Jeremy cheers.

"BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jonathan stands up and shouts at the bane of his existence. "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUUUUUUCK!"

"DISCO KID DOES NOT SUCK!" Jeremy protests.

"YES HE DOES!" Jonathan shouts. "HE SUCKS MORE THAN FREAKIN' DRAVEN! I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS MAN BRINGS NOTHING OF WORTH TO THIS PLANET! WHY DOES HE BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS I DO?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S EPIC! HE'S THE KING OF THE CONGA LINE, THE DUKE OF DANCE, THE MONARCH OF THE MACARENA, THE HIGH CHIEF OF THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Jeremy argues.

"YOU CAN GIVE ME ALL OF THE ALLITERATION YOU LIKE, BUT HE STILL SUCKS! I STILL HATE HIM! BOOOOOOO!" Jonathan screams.

"Well, regardless of your, er, opinions of the man, he's here!" Al says. "And a trend may be forming…"

"Oh no… For the love of everything, NO—he does NOT have a cause to be out here…" Jonathan groans.

Disco Kid holds up a microphone of his own, and some smark fans are heard chanting, "DISCO KID! DISCO KID!"

"SUCKS!" Jonathan splices in-between the chants.

"DISCO KID!" chants the crowd.

"SUCKS!" Jonathan intervenes.

"DISCO KID!"

"SUCKS!"

"DISCO KID!"

"SUCKS!"

The war comes to a close when Disco Kid starts speaking. "Y'all like mah new groovy music?!" he asks, drawing some level of cheers and a few boos intermingled as well. "I heard this in a Singaporean club and I figured, 'Eh, why not?' Hahaaaaa…gotta love N-Trance. But lemme cut the cheddar and get to the chase. I hear all of you peeps talkin' about the next in line for the CCW Universal Championship held by a Mister Aran Ryan, my fellow boxer of the Dub-VBA—how you doin'? Heh…and Sporty-Sport, I heard you talkin' about the _CCW/UWE Supershow_ that happened, and that reminded me of something heavy. You see, that Universal Challenge Gauntlet that went down at _Meltdown_? Yeah, I was supposed to be in that!"

As Disco Kid is speaking, Kevin checks to make sure Caesar isn't looking…and takes a grape off of the bunch and eats it. Caesar manages to, however, catch Kevin ingesting said grape…at which point Kevin says, "Just makin' sure they're not poisonous, boss…" Caesar buys it.

"I was meant to wrestle for a Universal Title shot for _Nevermore_! But thanks to a certain not-so-groovy hedgehog's actions, I never got the chance because I was stuck in a wheelchair! I swear, I've never met such a sore loser of a dance-off in mah whole life…but that doesn't matter no mo', because NOW I've got me a new chance! And it's right here and right now!" Disco points to Sportacus and Caesar. "You both had your shots in the Gauntlet and lost, but I never got that liberty! And you, Dan Kuso, as we alllllll know, ain't getting a rematch with Aran, so that just leaves yours truly, DISCO KID!"

"YES!" Jeremy exclaims.

"NO!" Jonathan shakes his head rapidly.

"Now DISCO KID'S throwing his hat into this…and he DOES have somewhat of a point!" Al says.

"THE HELL HE DOES—THE WORDS 'UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP' HAVE NO BUSINESS COMING OUT OF HIS DAMN MOUTH!" Jonathan yells.

Caesar laughs at Disco's declaration. "Hahahahaha! _Rideo, rideo!_ Hahahahahaha! _Ride, Levin! Ride!_" Caesar nudges Kevin's midsection, prompting him to join into the laughter sequence. "Oh-ho-ho, you jest, surely! The _petaurista_ may be able to piece together a paltry case, but NOTHING you can possibly say or do could convince me that YOU deserve a Universal Championship opportunity before me! Nothing!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Caesar!" Jonathan jumps out of his chair. "Put him in his place, damn it…"

"Hahaha! I do appreciate your brand of comedy, dancing fool, but I must move on to more pressing matters…namely, MY #1 Contention to the CCW Universal Championship," Caesar smirks.

"Uh, I think you mean MY #1 Contention to the Universal Championship…" Sportacus taps Caesar's shoulder and speaks up.

Caesar shakes his head. "No, I was correct the first time—MY #1 Contention. You do not get to have a say in this matter, _petaurista_. That is one of the perks to being a dictator—you tell people how things are supposed to be."

"How did THAT work out for you a few millennia ago, dictator? Ides of March?" Sportacus retorts. "Hey, for the #1 spot, I won't stab you in the back, but I will kick you in the face." This line draws a decent pop from the CCW faithful, and Caesar is displeased.

"I would love to see you try that, little one, especially since it worked SO well the last time," Caesar mockingly says. "How is _tuus talus_?" he then asks, tapping his ankle, referencing the Ankle Lock he utilized to eliminate Sportacus at _Meltdown_.

"Ankle's fine, Caesar—let's just say, I don't think you're going to be able to make that same catch twice," Sportacus scowls.

"Ha! Do not EVER question the might of Caesar," Caesar advises. "Perhaps I won't even allow you to THROW your precious kick this time!"

"Tyson Blake never 'allowed' me to upset him—Tom Brady never 'allowed' me to beat him—I don't think I need you to 'allow' me to Sportakick you so hard you'll be speaking in Greek!" Sportacus fires back.

Disco Kid slides in-between Caesar and Sportacus. "Whoa-whoa-whoa—guys! Why don't you two just stop the arguing and…_beat iiiiit, beat iiiiit, beat iiiiit, beat it! No one wants to be defeated!_" Disco suddenly breaks into song, much to the amusement of the crowd, the bemusement of Aran Ryan and Doc Louis, the pleasure of Jeremy and the chagrin of Jonathan. Disco even adds a few arm raises in rhythm with the Michael Jackson song.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Jonathan shouts.

"DISCO'S SUPER!" Jeremy proclaims.

"_Show 'em how funky, strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat iiiiit, beat iiiiit, beat iiit_—no, no, seriously, beat it; that Title shot's going to me…" Disco suddenly cuts his routine off, and Caesar has gone from chuckling to enraged.

"Oh great Jupiter—NO, IT'S NOT!" Caesar protests. "NO, it is not—I, Gaius Julius Caesar, am growing tired of this _stultitia_!"

"You know what? So am I!" Dan Kuso pipes back in after the Roman Emperor, garnering cheers. "Because I made my point as directly as possible: I am GETTING my Universal Championship back from Aran Ryan! And if that means I have to work my way back up to EARNING that shot, then I have no problem doing that whatsoever! If that means dishing out a dose of Fighting Spirit to go through all three of you and then go through YOU to become Champ for the second time, then all you need to do is give me a time and a place!"

"_Any_time? _Any_place?" Aran flashes a snarky grin. "Oh, the irony o' those words, fella…"

Dan glares at Aran. "…You don't think I'm serious? I can TELL you don't think I'm serious. Let me tell you something, Aran – I don't have any more guilt, I don't have any more demons, I don't have anything dirty hanging on my conscience… I don't have anything else redirecting my focus right now, which means that ALL of my energies are being sent directly towards the gold you have and the people in my way of getting it, which includes all of those people around you right now. Take a good look at them now…and then look at what I'll do to them, and THEN tell me if you still think that you should be smiling right now!"

Doc takes Dan's words to heart and looks at how the Celtic Clubber is going to react. Aran looks at his Universal Championship Belt…takes it into his right hand…and raises it over his head, drawing multiple jeers and boos. "I'm the CCW Universal Champion, fella… That's PLENTY of reason to smile."

Dan grits his teeth. "Well, you mark my words, Aran—and Doc Louis, you mark them too: sooner rather than later…I'll be taking that reason away from you, and I'm gonna wipe that smug, Irish grin off of your—"

_[Iiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you down_

_Iiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you…dowwwwwwwwwwn!]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

Dan pauses and gains a curious look on his face…as Shun Kazami ambles onto the stage wearing a black T-shirt with the word "Ventus" inscribed in script on the front of it. Dan's fellow _Bakugan_ character surveys the scene in the Ozone Lair before beginning to walk past the stage, down the ramp and to the ring where Dan is standing.

"Well NOW you're getting interesting here," Jonathan says. "And Dan's interest is piqued as well—here comes Shun Kazami, his buddy!"

"Wonder what HE has to add to all of this?" Al says.

"Shun was one of the individuals who came to Dan Kuso's aid against the Resistance last Sunday, the other being May, of course," notes Jeremy as Shun enters the ring, requesting his own microphone from the timekeeper. Shun clears his throat and looks his friend Dan dead in the face.

"Dan…what happened to you last Sunday…absolutely sucked," Shun says. "I mean, I was one of the guys who had your back against the Resistance and watched you scratch and claw and fight your way past them and past Deathstroke to keep your Gold in the Fort Briefcase and what was then YOUR Universal Championship. And right after that, I had no idea what was going to happen next, and obviously, neither did you. I felt for you when Aran did what he did, and, like you said, it wasn't even illegal, so that didn't help matters either way, did it? I was pissed backstage, just like you were! And there is nothing I would like more than watching you earn a measure of payback and TRULY complete that redemption chapter by beating Aran for the Belt…except ONE thing."

Dan blinks, motioning for Shun to elaborate.

"There IS one thing I'd like more than watching you beat Aran Ryan…and that's beating Aran Ryan MYSELF," Shun finishes his thought, drawing murmurs from the crowd. "I know you already have preconceived plans of your own for that prize, but Dan, I want it. I've wanted it for a long time and as determined as you are to get it back, I'm even MORE determined to wear it for the first time! YOU have a free ticket for a World Championship in your camp; you have something to fall back on whether you want to take it or not. THAT is YOUR opportunity…and this is going to be MINE."

Dan looks at his friend, not knowing how to respond in words but only gazing into his eyes. He isn't agreeing with what Shun is saying, but he can't quite find the words to say so. Meanwhile, though, Caesar is displeased.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, INDUBITABLY NOT!" Caesar protests. "I am not listening to you or ANYBODY else who comes from behind that curtain—I AM THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER! YOU WILL ALL HAIL CAESAR!"

"What if we don't WANT TO hail Caesar?" Sportacus queries.

"_QUOD DESIDERARIS NON EST MEA CURAE!_" Caesar shouts.

"YES, I AGREE, CAESAR!" Cris exclaims.

"You don't even know what he said!" Jeremy says.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Cris shoots. "Hail Caesar!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Roman Emperor!" Disco advises. "Did you catch the Chaos bug too? Gosh, you REALLY need some boogie in your life. Does Rome even have nightclubs? Tell you what – remind me! I'mma take you to a nightclub to club and dance with me after Aran and I do our thing and I become Universal Champ! It's gonna be fab-u-lous—I promise!"

"Grrrrrr…" Caesar seethes.

"That sounds great, Disco Kid, but I'M going to be the one wrestling Aran Ryan," Sportacus says.

"Actually, it's gonna be ME!" Shun cuts in.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" Dan shouts. "I don't care if you're a relic of the past, a Nick Jr. character or a dancing boxer! Even if you're my best friend, I am NOT letting anything stop me from MY Universal Championship!"

"It ain't yours, son! It's ARAN'S!" Doc yells back at Dan.

All of the wrestlers bicker amongst themselves off-mic—including Aran Ryan the Champion—and the crowd starts picking sides, most of them siding with Kuso with "KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" chants. Some "SHUN! SHUN! SHUN!" and "SPORTACUS! SPORTACUS!" chants sneak in there, and even some "Disco Kid!" chants…conflicting with a few "Die Disco Die!" chants as well.

"Well, this crowd's cathartic!" Al says.

"NO ONE BUT DISCO KID!" Jeremy exclaims.

"_ANYONE_ BUT DISCO KID!" Jonathan yells himself.

"The Universal Championship's a hotbed right about now—Aran Ryan and Doc in the middle of it!" says Cris.

The debates continue until…

…

…

…

"_GENTLEMEN! GENTLEMEN! QUIET DOWN THIS INSTANT!_"

Commissioner Gordon is seen and heard from the Titantron, watching everyone suddenly come to a halt and look up at the big screen.

"Well, there's Commissioner Gordon to put a stop to the chatter!" Jonathan says.

"Of all of the voices we've heard on the matter, this one'll carry the bulk of the weight for certain!" Al states.

"Gentlemen!" Gordon clears his throat. "If you would quiet yourselves and listen for one moment, I have deliberated on the matter in question. I have heard everyone's words and now I have words of my own. Aran Ryan is the current CCW Universal Champion, and with respect to his reference of CCW regulations, he is correct – the CCW Jackpot Briefcase does NOT permit a rematch clause to be utilized. That means that the Universal Championship picture at this time is wide open for all of you, and from the sound of things you all want a piece of the pie. I do remember the _Meltdown _Universal Challenge Gauntlet and I remember how all of you performed. That is why I've determined that we are going to decide a new CCW Universal Championship contender…NEXT WEEK on _Ozone 38_! And how are we going to do that? It's going to be…'The Roman Emperor' Caesar, who eliminated three men in the field from the Gauntlet…"

Caesar raises an arm over his head, smirking and taunting the fans to a chorus of boos.

"…versus Sportacus, who ALSO eliminated three men AND defeated a former Universal AND World Champion…"

Sportacus responds by doing a backflip and landing on his feet, raising an arm of his own over his head, drawing cheers.

"…versus Disco Kid, the man who never got a chance to be in the Gauntlet in the first place…"

"YES!" Jeremy cheers.

Disco Kid does a spin move followed by a split on the stage, celebrating his entry into the match.

"Son of a bitch…" Jonathan grumbled.

Gordon continues…

…

…

"…versus Shun Kazami, who played a role in last Sunday's Double or Nothing proceedings…"

Shun nods approvingly of Gordon's addition, mouthing, "It's MY time…" But in the interim, Dan Kuso was wearing a look of craving, hoping that there was more to the announcement…

…

…

…

…

…

"…and Dan Kuso…you don't have a rematch clause…and that means you're going to have to EARN a match against Aran Ryan for the Title, and so YOU'LL be in this match as well, making it a High Five-Way for #1 Contention!"

The crowd cheers as Dan flicks his nose and flashes a grin, clapping his hands thrice in agreement with the decision. Shun looks at Dan out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the screen.

"It'll be one fall to a finish next week on_ Ozone_ between the five of you, and the winner faces Aran Ryan in his first Universal Title defense at _Pandemonium_!" Gordon states. "Is everybody clear?"

The five announced participants indicate that they understand completely.

"Excellent! Then it is settled. Best of luck to all of you!" Gordon says before disappearing from the Titantron, leaving the others about their business.

Aran Ryan looks to all of the challenging men and smirks. "Yes, good luck…'cause yer all gonna need it, fellas!"

"Got that right, baby!" Doc agrees gleefully. "It doesn't matter who wins! It doesn't make a difference! The CHAMP is right here, y'all! Celtic Clubber, DLP!"

"Doc Louis and Aran Ryan looking and sounding confident, but the CCW Universal Championship is the apple of eight eyes right now—Sportacus, Caesar, Kazami, and the former Champion Kuso!" Jonathan says.

"AND Disco Kid!" Jeremy adds.

"I refuse to place his name and 'Universal Championship' in the same sentence," Jonathan deadpans.

"Oh, come on—he's got as much of a chance as the rest of them!" Jeremy complains.

"Brother, I swear to God…" Jonathan facepalms.

"Actually, you swear to Gwen," Cris "corrects".

"Point is, five men will vie for the #1 Contender's spot for the Universal crown, and the man who attains pinfall or submission next week will earn that Universal Title Match at _Pandemonium _in the Allstate Arena," Al says.

"Dan Kuso wants a rematch with Aran Ryan, but it won't be so easy to get it now, will it?" Cris says. "Even his own friend wants a shot ahead of him right now—next week's gonna be exciting and interesting!"

"Now we know that ALL of Doc Louis Productions will be in action and defending their Titles in 23 nights – Forces of Nature against the Dragon Kids and Aran Ryan against an opponent whose identity will be discovered on _Ozone 38_!" says Jonathan.

"I hope it's Disco Kid! GOOOOO DISCO KID!" Jeremy says.

"I hope Disco Kid falls in a well," Jonathan deadpans.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon is talking on the phone in his office to an indistinct female on the other line.

"Yes, thank you very much—thank you… I'm looking forward to what you have in store for the second episode—are we going to see a new tournament start up—maybe Women's Title, Tag Titles…? …Ah, I see… Hm? …Who do I think will win the World Title? Well…in my esteemed opinion and analysis, I'd say that it'll be—"

Suddenly, Commissioner Gordon hears a knock at his door.

"…Could you hold on for one moment, please?" Gordon asks in the receiver. "…Thanks; I'll be right back—COME IN!" Gordon summons the visitor into his office…

…

…

…and it's CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang. The live crowd pops hugely for his appearance as Gordon puts the phone caller on hold.

"Liu Kang? Well, hello there," Gordon greets.

"Good evening, Mr. Gordon; I hope I have not interrupted anything pressing…" Liu Kang starts.

"No, no—you haven't whatsoever," Gordon assures. "Hey, while you're here, I'd like to say congratulations on your CCW Infinity Title retention at _Nevermore _AND your FWA for Tertiary Championship Match of the Year for 2013—and while I'm at it, well done for being named High Flyer of the Year as well!"

"Thank you very much, Gordon," Liu Kang nods respectfully. "It was a true honor to receive that award, and retaining my Infinity Championship against the man who disrespected Princess Kitana was also satisfying… Although, I give him credit where it is due; he was a worthy opponent and a skilled talent against me. He came within inches of taking the gold…but I came out on top. However, Commissioner Gordon, with that being said, I am here for a reason, and it involves the future of Liu Kang and THIS Infinity Title."

"What's that?" Gordon inquires.

"…Last week on _Ozone 36_, you and the Magnus Champion, Ben Tennyson had a heated conversation inside the ring that featured you making an important edict: the edict that Ben Tennyson could be forced to defend his Magnus Championship at any moment in any match without notice per your discretion," Liu Kang elaborates.

"That is correct," Gordon confirms, nodding as well. "At any point while Ben is representing CCW in a match, I have the authority to make him put that Title on the line. It's my way of keeping Ben Tennyson to a quality standard—something he claims he made CCW set and raise across the business… He wants to be the Best in the Universe? He'll have to be the best 24/7…"

Liu Kang nods. "Yes, yes, I see…and…I came here to ask you if you could enforce that same rule for me."

"I'm sorry?" Gordon does a double-take, blinking twice and not sure he heard correctly.

"The very same edict—I want it to apply to me. Anytime I'M in a match…representing CCW, I am willing to, at a moment's notice, put my Infinity Championship on the line," Liu Kang explains fully.

Gordon processes Liu Kang's proposition. "Liu Kang, are you sure—"

"When I first won this Infinity Championship—defeating Megaman at the first _CCW Jackpot _event," Liu Kang speaks, "I made a vow not just to myself but to the people of wrestling that I was going to start a legacy for the Infinity Championship that everyone can be proud of now and for years to come. That means I have to set a standard of my own, and if you're going to hold your WORLD Champion to the standard of always being the best there is…then I wish to be held to that very same expectation, against any and all comers."

"…You know that that ruling was made for disciplinary reasons for the most part, Liu Kang…" Gordon mentions. "With Ben's antics, the public relations havoc he's caused, I needed to reel him in by targeting the one thing he cherishes the most!"

"I understand. But _I_ see this as a world-class challenge for only the truest and most primed warrior," Liu Kang responds. "And I, Commissioner, am WELCOMING that very challenge."

Gordon takes a breath and adjusts his glasses, looking at the driven Shaolin Monk. "…Very well then, Liu Kang. Your request is granted. Infinity Championship is officially on call."

"Effective immediately?" Liu Kang inquires.

"Starting with your match TONIGHT," Gordon nods.

Liu Kang nodded himself. "Good. Thank you, Commissioner. I appreciate this very much. Now I must get ready for my match up next. Thank you again." Liu Kang bowed in respect to Gordon before letting himself out of the office.

"Certainly; take care," Gordon says as Liu Kang leaves…before raising an eyebrow, trying to process what just occurred before him. He blinks twice…then one more time…before giving a small grin. "Alright then… Didn't expect THAT from my Champion…" Gordon picks up the phone again, taking his caller off hold. "Okay, I'm back…"

"Interesting little deal there with Liu Kang—actually, more like an interesting BIG deal!" Jeremy says.

"Seven days after Commissioner Gordon declared that the CCW Magnus Title was on call and could be defended without notice at any time, Liu Kang's REQUESTED the same for his Infinity Championship!" Jonathan says.

"Talk about a rise to the call of duty as a Champion…but placing yourself in the same dangerous territory as Tennyson? That territory of having to treat every day as Champion, every MATCH as Champion, like it's your last? That kind of thing is difficult to deal with, and Liu Kang's WELCOMING it!" Jeremy says.

"And Liu Kang's in action in the next match here on _Ozone_—is the Belt going to be on the line RIGHT THERE? Gwen, I hope so…" Cris borderline pleads. "It'll make this monk regret trying to compare HIMSELF to our World Champion—who BY THE WAY, in much more important news, will be delivering his State of CCW Address later in the evening at the top of the next hour also!"

"That and more still to come here on _CCW Ozone_ live in Austin!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"_CCW Pandemonium_ is indeed our next PPV, the TENTH PPV for CCW this fictional year, and I have a feeling that Chicago is going to be quite abuzz when we come rolling in," Al says.

"Agreed!" Jeremy says.

_[I'm the monster; I'm the creature_

_That makes you keep this from me_

_I'm the master of disaster, yeah_

_I'm the one who can't be trusted_

_My intentions questioned daily_

_Fighting over the story sold here, yeah]_

("Black or White" by Bleeding in Stereo plays)

Tyson Granger of the Bladebreaker comes out, stretching his arms around in a windmill to warm up before holding up one finger and speaking, "Number One Blader in the World!" with a smirk. Tyson walks down to the ring with a blue lighting covering him, the crowd receiving him mostly with boos, with some slight cheers interspersed in there. Tyson jumps onto the ring apron, landing on his knee.

"WOOHOO! I'm stoked for this! Ring the bell!" Blader DJ says…as the bell does indeed sound. "Yes! This next match is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Okinawa, Japan, weighing 239 pounds, Tyson Granger!"

"Well, Blader DJ sure added a lot of fire behind THAT announcement!" chuckles Al. "That IS his fellow _Beyblade_ character, and also a former Tag Team Champion with Max Tate AND Takeru Takaishi. But tonight, he's in singles action—Kai isn't with him for the moment…"

"It's one-on-one—Kai'll likely be offering up his supports from the back," Jeremy says. "In the meanwhile, Tyson has a big chance in front of him to knock off a singles Champion right here live!"

"And considering exactly who said Champion is, this chance may just be bigger than we think…" Cris says.

…

("Exploding Helmets" by Daniel Holter and William Kyle White plays)

The crowd pops BIG TIME as the CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang comes down to the ring, his Infinity Championship over his shoulder. As Liu Kang stands onstage, he spreads his feet and raises the Belt over his head, drawing even bigger cheers from the fans as he makes his way into the Ozone Lair, placing the Belt back over his shoulder and walking to the ring. Liu Kang stands in front of the steel ring steps, bows, and walks up the steps and into the ring, vaulting over the top rope before raising his Belt a second time inside the ring by the ropes facing the hard camera.

"And his opponent, from China in Earthrealm, weighing 185 pounds, he is the current CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang!" Blader DJ announces.

"What you see with him right now is the CCW Infinity Championship that he successfully defended at _Nevermore_ against Don Flamenco in the Two-out-of-Three Falls Match, winning 2-1," says Al. "What you do NOT see is the FWA Liu Kang won for said match as well as the FWA for High Flyer of the Year, which also went to CCW's Shaolin."

"What a 2013 real-time year this dude had, and he wanted to start 2014 with a bang as well, and he's made quite a leap in doing so to start—he's kicked off by placing his OWN CCW Infinity Championship on call; the same edict laid upon Ben Tennyson last week by Commissioner Gordon, Liu Kang asked for himself! Liu Kang is challenging the ENTIRE _Ozone _roster to step it up to him, because he has made it clear that he will ALWAYS be ready!" Jeremy says.

"Is he ready right NOW? THIS match might end up being for the Title!" Cris notes. "Remember – Gordon said that the edict was in effect starting with THIS match, so is Liu Kang ready to possibly LOSE the Infinity crown to Tyson Granger tonight?"

"…I don't think he's ready to LOSE, but I think he's definitely ready to DEFEND," says Jeremy.

"We'll see…" Cris crosses his arms…

…

…

…

…

…as the bell rings, timekeeper Mickey MacElroy taking hold of the CCW Infinity Championship Belt.

"Well, we're already underway, so I assume that means this'll be a NON-TITLE match," Jonathan says.

"Looks like it," Jeremy nods. "Here we go!"

Liu Kang and Tyson circle around one another to kick things off. The Infinity Champ starts off with a Leg Kick to the left thigh of Granger, then a second one, feeling out the Bladebreaker. Tyson remains composed and Liu Kang keeps up the opening offense with another Leg Kick…until Tyson manages to snatch Liu Kang's leg and push Liu Kang back to the canvas. Tyson corrals the leg and hooks it for the first pinning attempt of the match…but it's a near-fall. Liu Kang sits up and Tyson rolls behind him, executing a stiff Soccer Kick right between the shoulder blades. Tyson hits the ropes, running forward…and Liu Kang manages to intercept Tyson on the run with a Leg Sweep, quickly taking the calves out from underneath his foe. Liu Kang stands, walks on Tyson's gut, and hits the ropes thereafter…into a Leg Drop onto Tyson's throat! Liu Kang transitions into Side Control and delivers a series of Elbows directly into the side of Tyson's body, aiming for the kidney and hitting it five times before pushing Tyson down into a lateral press: 1…2…Tyson kicks out. Liu Kang grabs Tyson's head and applies a Front Chancery on the canvas. The Shaolin Monk continues to wear down the Beyblade original.

"Liu Kang, as we mentioned, High Flyer of the Year for 2013," says Jonathan, "but right now, using a wear-down approach to kick things off, not such a fast pace…"

"Liu Kang likes taking it to the air, but he's quite adept at other methods of wrestling as well—technical for one, also brawling; we saw him brawl a bit with Don Flamenco," Jeremy adds.

Tyson, however, begins to stand and manages to Back Body Drop Liu Kang out of the hold. Then Tyson turns around and delivers three Soccer Kicks directly to the back as Liu Kang is seated…before hitting the ropes. Tyson attempts a big Shoot Kick across Liu Kang's chest, but Liu Kang rolls out of the way; Liu Kang stands and hits a Spinning Back Kick to the chest. Liu Kang nails a kick to Tyson's nose as he's hunched over, and then he hits a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw!

"THERE'S some of the aerial offense!" Al calls.

Liu Kang hits an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Clothesline off of the ropes. Tyson gets up and Liu Kang hits a Scoop Slam, then a Knee Drop across the forehead. Tyson is slower to stand this time, but when he does, Liu Kang Irish Whips him into the ropes. Tyson rebounds and walks into a Japanese Arm Drag! Liu Kang maintains hold of the arm and transitions into a Grounded Headscissors on Tyson. Tyson tries to struggle free, starting to get frustrated, but Liu Kang, focused as ever, starts to use his hands for leverage, pushing up on the Headscissors. Tyson scoots himself towards the ropes, looking for a rope break, but Liu Kang manages to scoot away to the center of the ring, maintaining the Headscissors. Tyson turns himself around onto his belly but Liu Kang keeps the Headscissors applied. Tyson stays in it for 10 more seconds…before forward rolling his way on Liu Kang's back and out of the grip! Tyson stays on Liu Kang, grabs the back of his head, and hits a Facebuster, smashing the _MK _star's face into the mat! Then Tyson applies a Camel Clutch, as it is his turn to wear down the Infinity Champ. Liu Kang is wincing in the hold, and Tyson tries to pull further back with the submission maneuver…but Liu Kang is able to grab one of Tyson's hands, pry it loose, and crawl between Tyson's leg while hanging onto the arm. Liu Kang, while on a knee, wrenches the arm, applying a Wrist Lock. Liu Kang executes an Arm Wringer, pulling Tyson towards a corner of the squared circle. Liu Kang then attempts to Irish Whip Tyson into the opposite corner, but Tyson reverses it. Tyson runs towards the corner, but Liu Kang raises up his knees to meet Tyson's dome! Tyson backward rolls from the blow…and immediately snaps up and tries running at Liu Kang a second time…only for Liu Kang to push Tyson into the corner, sidestep him, and deliver a HUGE Enzuigiri right to the back of Tyson's head!

"OH MAN, DID YOU HEAR THAT KICK?!" exclaims Al.

"Oh-hooooo buddy, that was a WICKED one!" Jeremy whistles. "Damn!"

"Liu Kang might just have the stiffest, most impactful kicks in CCW—he's the Zoe Payne of _Ozone_, if you will!" Cris makes an analogy to his RR compatriot.

"Sure…" Jonathan says.

Liu Kang follows that up by placing Tyson onto the top rope, sitting him there as he's facing away from the middle of the ring. Liu Kang clubs Tyson's back two times before placing him in the Tree of Woe. Tyson is hung upside down in the corner, and Liu Kang starts backing up.

"And now, the Infinity Champion starting to hit his stride—he has taken a firm control over this matchup after the first few minutes," says Al.

Liu Kang charges at Tyson Granger…and delivers a Capo Kick to the clavicle and face!

"Liu Kang, from a low-angle—BASHES into the face of the former AWF Tag Team Champ!" Al calls.

"Jushin Liger's smiling on the sight of that one," Jonathan says.

Liu Kang pulls Tyson up from the Tree of Woe and places him on the top turnbuckle, climbing up after him—but not before clubbing his back three more times and executing a Shoot Kick. Liu Kang stands on the middle rope, then the top rope, and he looks to the crowd and sets up for an Super Inverted Frankensteiner…

…

…

…but Tyson hangs onto the top rope and stays fast while Liu Kang crashes hard onto the mat!

"OOOH! Tried for the Rana, but nothing doing there!" Al says.

"Tyson able to hang onto the top rope and keep from dropping with Liu Kang—good for him on the awareness that time," Cris says.

Liu Kang starts to stand up, clutching his head from falling down hard. Tyson starts to posture up onto the top rope, waiting for Liu Kang to start getting to his feet…

…

…

…

…and Tyson Granger leaps from the top rope, turns in mid-air, and delivers a 180 Over Castle onto Liu Kang!

"HOOOOOOLY NECKBREAKER!" Jeremy exclaims. "Tyson turning in mid-air to nail it!"

"Liu Kang falling onto the external occipital protuberance in a vile fashion," Jonathan says.

As Liu Kang is folded up from the maneuver, Tyson manages to hold Liu Kang's leg and hold him down for the pinning combination: 1…

"And now Tyson covers!"

2…

"What a win this would be…"

…

…

…

"…over the CURRENT INFINITY CHAMPION—and two-time FWA winner, but Liu Kang powers out at 2," Al calls.

Tyson stands up as Liu Kang kicks out of the pinfall…and then Tyson pulls Liu Kang over from a supine to a prone position, grabbing him by the legs…and tossing him across the ring into a Wheelbarrow Suplex, again dropping Liu Kang onto his head!

"But Tyson's got the edge in offense right now, and you're right—knocking off Liu Kang tonight would be HUGE for Tyson this evening," says Cris.

Tyson stands up and Liu Kang groggily gets to his feet, and the bearer of Dragoon hurls Liu Kang out of the ring through the second and top ropes. Tyson walks over to the ring apron next, waiting for Liu Kang to get to a vertical base of his own. Tyson then takes a leap from the ring edge…and delivers a Double Axe-Handle to the back of Liu Kang's neck! Liu Kang stumbles into the security barricade, leaning against it in pain while Tyson continues his offensive. Tyson delivers a quartet of Head Slams straight into the top of the security barricade…before Mat Slamming him against the ring apron behind him!

"Tyson loves to go high VELOCITY on his maneuvers, and you can see it there with that head-based attack—good Lord!" Jonathan says.

Tyson hits a kick to the gut, then a European Uppercut to the jaw that sends Liu Kang back. Tyson delivers four fists to the top of the head before pulling Liu Kang into his clutches. Tyson lifts Liu Kang up for a Suplex…and then places Liu Kang's legs onto the ring apron. Tyson hangs onto Liu Kang in that precarious position over the floor…

…

…

…but Liu Kang breaks himself free and delivers three Forearm Smashes to push Tyson away. As Tyson tries to pursue again, Liu Kang grabs Tyson by the head and Headbutts him backward before adjusting himself onto the ring edge, sitting down on the apron…and hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the side of Tyson's head, knocking him loopy! Liu Kang then slides back underneath the bottom rope, runs across the ring, hits the opposite set of ropes…

…

…

…

…and…Tyson jumps onto the ring apron—only for Liu Kang to hit a Running Spear into Tyson's gut that causes the Bladebreaker to go backwards and fall off of the apron to the floor!

"Tyson may've tried to cut Liu Kang off—I think Liu Kang may've have a Suicide Dive in mind, but Liu Kang had GREAT sense of mind to adjust his offense and stay a step ahead of his opponent!" Jonathan says.

"This is why Don Flamenco tried to get inside Liu Kang's head to wrest the Infinity Title from him at _Nevermore_—because Liu Kang DOES have that damn sense of perception!" Cris states. "But just as Liu Kang beat the Spaniard to the punch, so he is beating Granger!"

Liu Kang waits as Tyson starts to stand up…

…

…and the Shaolin Monk goes for a Corkscrew Plancha over the top onto Tyson…

…but Tyson catches Liu Kang in his arms! The crowd gasps as Tyson hangs onto Liu Kang…

…

…

…pulls Liu Kang up, transitions him swiftly into a Suplex position and drops the Infinity Champion with a Brainbuster on the floor!

"Oh no—OH NO! YIKES!" Jeremy shouts.

"And Tyson was a step ahead of LIU KANG on that occasion!" says Cris.

"Sure was! That Brainbuster just ROCKED the hero of Earthrealm big time!" Al says.

"Took a bit out of Tyson Granger, but only that—A BIT, compared to what it took out of his adversary," Jonathan calls.

Tyson stands up and pushes Liu Kang back inside the ring, the latter appearing to be nothing more than deadweight. Tyson rolls inside the ring again, and then he goes for the cover, yelling for the referee Scott Van Buren to count! Van Buren does the honors: 1…

"And now Tyson wants to complete things…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.675 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…in VICTORY—but Liu Kang kicks out!" Al calls.

Tyson stands up and scowls at the referee, not at all agreeing with the call by the official…but accepting it and moving on with a hard stomp to the ear of Liu Kang, causing the Shaolin to roll supine. Tyson adds to the onslaught with a kick to the ribs, causing Liu Kang to roll towards the ropes even more, but Granger prevents him from rolling to the outside. Tyson propels off of the middle rope and delivers a Rope-Aided Knee Drop to the back of Liu Kang's head. Then Tyson rolls Liu Kang over onto his belly and delivers a Rope-Aided Knee Drop to the face of the Infinity Champion. Tyson hits the ropes in front of him and hits a Forearm Drop across the face of Liu Kang; then he rubs his forearm deep into Liu Kang's face without fail, sneering as he does so before pulling Liu Kang up to his feet and holding him by the hair for a Back Elbow to the bridge of the nose. Tyson hits the ropes and delivers a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut that flips Liu Kang over into a seated position. As Liu Kang is on his posterior, Tyson scores with a five consecutive Soccer Kicks to the spine…

…and then, after hitting the ropes…he hits a Running Forearm Smash right to the back of the head!

"OHHH! And how about THAT for a blow to the back of one's head?" Cris chuckles. "Liu Kang's kick to the head from earlier may've rung big time, but so did that!"

"And now Tyson—"

"Shut up, Jeremy—I'm calling this pinfall!" Cris cuts the Black Mamba off as Tyson goes for the pin, hooking Liu Kang's leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.77 Liu Kang gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—NOT mate…" Cris says. "Gwen, it's hard to keep this Liu Kang down…"

"Liu Kang, keep in mind, never WAS pinned or submitted on Sunday; the one fall he yielded to Flamenco was by a DQ decision," Jonathan notes.

"Tyson's coming close to a pin here, but no such luck for him," Al says.

Tyson picks Liu Kang up and places him over his shoulder…walks to a corner…and delivers Snake Eyes, dropping Liu Kang onto the top turnbuckle face-first! Then Tyson grabs Liu Kang as he stumbles backward and scores with a Russian Legsweep. Tyson floats into a mounted position, delivering fists to the head, trying to work over Liu Kang's equilibrium even further.

"Liu Kang's getting his head clobbered right now—gah! See the way his head bounced on that Russian Legsweep?" Jeremy observes. "Yeah, Tyson's trying to make Liu Kang dizzier than a squirrel in a washing machine right now."

Tyson stands up over Liu Kang, splaying his arms confidently as Blader DJ at ringside applauds and cheers on his fellow _Beyblade_ character. Tyson smirks as he pulls Liu Kang back up to his feet…delivers a Chop to the chest…and then, as Liu Kang is groggy, Tyson takes him and delivers a Fisherman's Suplex. Tyson covers Liu Kang once again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.829 Liu Kang kicks out!

"…ma—only two AGAIN!" Cris says.

Tyson moves over to Liu Kang's skull and ensnares him in a Cobra Clutch, standing up and hanging onto the Shaolin Monk as he does so. Liu Kang tries to Up-Kick his way out of the hold, lying on his back and trying to get Tyson to let go. Tyson does let go momentarily…but Granger is able to latch it on a second time, pulling Liu Kang up to his feet. Then Tyson backs up into a corner, hanging onto Liu Kang as he does so. The Beyblader pulls himself up the corner, climbing to the bottom rope…then the middle rope…then the top rope, causing Liu Kang to get lifted above the ground, his feet no longer touching the canvas!

"There's some STRENGTH on Tyson Granger! Hiwatari's usually the strongman for the Bladebreakers, but Tyson's far from a slouch in comparison," Cris says.

"Indeed, indeed—and the leverage Tyson's getting on this hold is not helping Liu Kang's state of mind whatsoever," Jonathan says.

Tyson holds Liu Kang in the Elevated Cobra Clutch for close to seven seconds before dropping the Kombatant unceremoniously back onto the canvas. Tyson taunts on the top rope, flashing another smirk again before pointing to Blader DJ at ringside, winking at him before jumping off of the top rope…

…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Diving Bulldog onto Liu Kang as the Infinity Champion is back on his feet!

"And that Bulldog helps matters even less!" adds Al.

Tyson yells, "How damn good am I?! How damn good?! Give me a number!" The crowd receives this with a mixed reaction—mostly boos. Then Liu Kang sits up groggily and Tyson looks into his eyes. The Bladebreaker hits one mocking Big Boot to the back of Liu Kang's head, more so playing with the skull of the _MK _Champion than aiming to attack. Tyson toys with Liu Kang even more, and the fans are not amused.

"Tyson not thinking much of Liu Kang in the state that he's in…" Jonathan comments.

"I think that's a mistake, bro…" Jeremy says.

"It isn't when you have things this well in hand!" comments Cris. "Tyson's swagger's at an all-time freaking high right now, and it deserves to be! Liu Kang might be too confused to even fight back!"

Tyson chuckles to himself, laughing in Liu Kang's face…before hitting the ropes, thinking of a Running Knee Strike directly to the dome…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Liu Kang backward rolls to his feet as Tyson is running at him…

…

…

…and catches and drops Tyson onto the top rope with a Flapjack into a Stun Gun!

"OH! You were saying, Cris?" Jeremy says.

"Oh, buzz off," Cris deadpans.

"Liu Kang DOES have the awareness to return fire, and he does so with the Stun Gun! And now Tyson's the one who's in a daze!" Al says.

Liu Kang leans near the ring ropes while Tyson clutches his neck and chest in distress. The CCW Infinity Champion catches his bearings and tries to capture a sense of where exactly he is, while Tyson comes up coughing profusely on his end. Liu Kang takes a quick look behind him…and then he Springboards off of the middle rope and connects with a Lariat!

"And now the High Flyer of the YEAR! Taking flight—Springboard Lariat!" says Jonathan.

Liu Kang hits the ropes, and Tyson ducks under; on the return, Liu Kang delivers a Running Hurricanrana, sending Tyson into the ropes himself. Liu Kang hits two Shoot Kicks to the chest, then a Palm Strike to the abdomen. Liu Kang grabs Tyson…executes a Rolling Snapmare, brings Tyson down, and scores with a Shoot Kick right to the chest! This is followed up with a Standing Moonsault, watching Tyson writhe and stand to his feet. Liu Kang hits a Knife Edge Chop…followed by a second…then a third…then a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh, showing no mercy on Tyson's chest whatsoever!

"Rapid-fire—Liu Kang, no signs of stopping in 'im!" Al calls.

"Tyson's chest might be the color of Gwen's bodily fluids right now…" Jeremy chuckles.

"May Gwen have mercy on your soul with that one," Cris remarks. "She won't, by the way. There's your spoiler."

Liu Kang Irish Whips Tyson into the ropes, and he attempts another Chop to the chest…

…

…

…but Tyson grabs Liu Kang's arm, counters, and reverses with an Irish Whip of his own. Tyson goes for a Back Body Drop, but Liu Kang reverses with a Sunset Flip…bringing Tyson down and then, as he's on his back, scoring with a sudden Double Foot Stomp!

"OH MAN, I hate that move!" Cris winces.

"I don't think Tyson's too fond of it either," Jonathan says matter-of-factly.

"Lightning-quick with the Sunset Flip into the Stomp!" Jeremy says.

Tyson gets to his knees, clutching his chest in immense agony…and Liu Kang adds to said agony with Shoot Kicks to the chest a la Daniel Bryan, the crowd indulging the maneuver with "YES!" chants for each kick. Liu Kang fires with five straight such chest kicks to Granger…and then Liu Kang lets out a massive ROAR…

…

…

…

…

…before issuing a BRUTAL Roundhouse Kick right to Tyson's cranium!

"And I don't like THAT move either!" Cris shouts.

"I won't say that Liu Kang has the most wicked kicks in Fiction Wrestling…but I can't name many whose offense is more vicious with the feet than his!" says Jeremy.

"And Tyson rolling to the outside…and Liu Kang's got him in his sights; Tyson Granger, not out of the woods…!" Al says.

Liu Kang hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and this time, he nails the Suicide Dive!

"SOARING…AAAAAAAND SCORING!" Al exclaims.

"LIU KANG'S THE ONE LETTING IT RIP RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy says.

"The Infinity Champion rising to the occasion, as he's been known to do!" Al says.

Liu Kang stands up as the crowd is chanting his name to high volumes! The Shaolin takes Tyson back inside the ring, shoving him into the squared circle before climbing to the apron himself…and then to the top rope! Liu Kang points to the sky with his pointer finger, then points to his target…

…

…postures up…

…leaps…

…

…

…

…and delivers a High-Angle Senton Bomb!

"AND NOW THE SWANTON!" Jonathan exclaims.

"The moves I'm not liking one bit are racking up!" growls Cris.

Liu Kang hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Tyson gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGE—DOOON'T forget it!" Jeremy yells. "Don't forget it—Tyson's still in it!"

"Thank Gwen," Cris remarks.

"The AWF and Animated alumnus is giving Liu Kang a bigger fight that one might think, and considering Liu Kang's new petition for placing his own Championship on call, Tyson scoring the win here would send a HUGE message!" Al says.

"That's why I want to see Granger get the W here! The Infinity Title scene would EXPLODE on something like that!" Cris says.

Liu Kang picks Tyson up in a Front Facelock and sets up for a DDT…

…

…but Tyson counters with a Wrist Lock and goes for the Terminal Velocity instead! Liu Kang is able to lift up a knee to Tyson's jaw, dazing him and preventing him from delivering the move. The knee sends Tyson into the corner…and seeing this, Liu Kang prepares for the Kombination. Liu Kang charges at the Beyblader…

…

…

…

…drills him with a Shining Wizard…

…

…

…and then drops him hard with a Bulldog coming away!

"KOMBINATION! THE KNEE, THE BULLDOG, THE FACE OF TYSON GETTING HARMED!" says Jonathan.

"Could be about time to wrap this baby up!" Jeremy says.

Liu Kang goes for the pin: 1…

"Let's see! Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyson gets the shoulder up just in time!

"…forge—NOOO!" Jeremy exclaims. "Tyson STILL stays alive!"

"ANOTHER near-fall—wow!" Al says.

"Oh, I'm LOVING this here on _Ozone_!" says Cris.

Liu Kang points to the corner…and the fans notice what's coming.

"And now, Liu Kang may be sensing the finale on the way!" Jonathan says.

Liu Kang stands up…walks to the corner…

…checks Tyson's supine condition on the mat…

…

…

…jumps once…

…jumps twice…

…

…and…

…gets CAUGHT in an Elevated Prawn Hold on the top rope!

"TYSON'S UP!" Jeremy shrieks.

"YEAH, HE IS!" Cris says with a grin.

"UH-OH!" Al interjects.

Tyson pulls Liu Kang out of the corner…

…

…

…

…

…and he CHARGES at the opposite side, tossing Liu Kang with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb!

"BUCKLE BOOOMB!" the twins call in unison.

"LIU KANG'S HEAD SNAPPED ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THAT!" Al says.

The crowd is in a state of shock from the maneuver by Granger, and the Bladebreaker isn't finished, standing up from the Falling variation of the Buckle Bomb. Tyson takes a defenseless Shaolin out of the corner…

…

…

…places him in a Military Press…

…

…

…

…and DECKS him with a Dragoon Drop, planting Liu Kang's head smack-dab onto of the top turnbuckle!

"OH MY GOD!" Al exclaims.

"OH YOUR GWEN! BALLGAME!" Cris calls.

"AND HOW ABOUT THE STATE OF LIU KANG'S HEAD NOW?!" Jonathan shouts.

"CALLING IT!" Cris says as Tyson pulls Liu Kang away from the ropes and pins her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Liu Kang gets the shoulder up and the crowd pops!

"…MAT—WAIT, WHAT?!" Cris can't believe it. "HOW THE…?! HOW THE HELL DID LIU KANG KICK OUT OF THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HIS SKULL MUST BE RINGING!" Jonathan calls.

"No kidding!" Jeremy nods. "And Tyson's got to be wondering, what do I have to do to put Liu Kang down and away?!"

Tyson is indeed wondering such a thing…and one move in particular comes to mind. Tyson motions for Liu Kang to reach his feet. Tyson smirks, sensing that the end is near and a win over the Infinity Champion is in the bag. Tyson grabs Liu Kang, cradles his head, hooks one of his legs…

"Terminal Velocity time!" Cris calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…and snaps backward with the Terminal Velocity—BUT Liu Kang is able to flip all the way over onto his feet instead of landing on his head and neck!

"HE GOT I—**WHAT?!**" Cris is thunderstruck, as are the Austin fans!

"HOLY GUACAMOLE ON A BURRITO, HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Jeremy wonders.

"LIU KANG LANDED ALL THE WAY ONTO HIS FEET!" Jonathan exclaims.

Tyson stands up, unaware that Liu Kang is up as well! And as soon as Tyson stands…Liu Kang drops him with an Armageddrop!

"THE ARMAGEDDROP!" Al calls. "REAR MAT SLAM, SIT-OUT STYLE!"

Liu Kang picks Tyson up immediately afterwards, ready to finish him off. He puts his opponent in a Double Pumphandle…

"And now…the finale…!" Jonathan says.

…

…

…

…

…and Liu Kang…can't hit the Shaolin Bomb! Tyson is able to prevent it with a Bell Clap to either side of Liu Kang's head while cradled! This causes Liu Kang to let go of Tyson and tend to his skull. That allows Tyson in turn to spin around and rattle Liu Kang with an ENORMOUS Discus Clothesline!

"OHHHHHH, JESUS!" Jeremy shouts. "THAT HAD HEAT ON IT AND THEN SOME!"

"LIU KANG'S HEAD'S STILL ATTACHED AND I DON'T QUITE KNOW HOW!" Jonathan hollers.

Tyson performs a cutthroat taunt, pulling Liu Kang to his feet, motioning that it's all over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, in the center of the ring, Tyson Granger delivers the Dragoon Drop!

"SECOND DRAGOON DROP! THIS ONE, CENTER OF THE RING!" Al calls.

"AND THIS ONE…" Cris begins.

Tyson, confident as confident can be, raises an arm over his head while dropping down for the pin: 1…

"…SHALL MARK…"

2…

"…CHECK AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Liu Kang gets the shoulder up to the awe of the entire building!

"…MAAAAAA—OH COME ON! HOW?! HOW?! HOW?!" Cris three-peats as Tyson glares at the referee with teeth gritted so hard they seem as though they're about to pop out.

"LIU KANG IS STILL FIGHTING WITH ALL THAT HE HAS—HOW MUCH THAT MAY BE, I'M UNSURE!" Al says.

"TYSON GRANGER IS LIVID!" Jonathan exclaims. "AND A PART OF ME CANNOT BLAME THE MAN! THE SECOND DRAGOON DROP OF THE MATCH, AND IT ONLY GETS A COUNT OF TWO—A CLOSE COUNT, BUT ONLY TWO REGARDLESS!"

Tyson hollers, "HOW IS HE NOT DONE?! TELL ME THAT WAS THREE!" Scott Van Buren stands fast on his call of a near-fall, however. Tyson runs his hands through his hair in a frustrated fashion as he backs into a corner, contemplating what he can possibly go for next…

…

…

…and suddenly, his brown eyes light up…

"Tyson's got to do something; I don't know what it is, but it has to be something," says Cris.

…

…and Tyson slowly motions for Liu Kang to rise, mouthing a solitary word… "_Spear…_"

"I saw 'Spear'… Maybe a Spear IS that something…" says Jonathan.

Tyson repeats, "Spear…" one more time softly as Liu Kang is starting to reach a vertical base again, albeit slowly but surely. The _G-Revolution _blader continues waiting, patient yet driven.

…

The fans are on their feet, wondering when, how, and if Tyson will go for it. Liu Kang is slow to rise…

…

…and Tyson, either tired of waiting…or perhaps receiving a better idea, ascends to the top rope.

"Now TOP rope…?" Al scratched his head.

…

Tyson repeated, "Spear… Spear… Spear…"

"Maybe a Spear from the TOP—a Spear from the top rope!" Jeremy says.

"That may just be what it takes! Go a little farther! Fight a little harder! Spear a little higher!" Cris quips.

Tyson continues his five-letter mantra of the moment…while Liu Kang is now standing, barely. Liu Kang is about to turn around to face the _Beyblade_ protagonist…and Tyson is measuring him all the way!

"Tyson Granger…wanted to take things from Pegasus level to Falling Star level, and if you're wondering why I'm saying this, it's because it's being drawn from the playbook of Tyson's…"

Liu Kang turns around…

…

…and Tyson jumps…thinking Spear…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Liu Kang intercepts the Diving Spear with a SICK Roundhouse Kick to the side of Tyson's head!

"…PROTÉG**ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!**" Jonathan shrieks as the Roundhouse connects! The entire Austin crowd explodes!

"THE ROUNDHOUSE! THE ROUNDHOUSE KICK! TYSON NEVER SAW IT COMING! IT WAS QUICKER THEN A HICCUP!" Al shouts.

"OH MY GWEN!" Cris exclaims. "TYSON'S UNMOVING!"

"HE'S GOTTA BE OUT, MAN! STICK A FORK IN HIM!" Jeremy yells.

With the crowd electrified by the counter in mid-air, Liu Kang still standing and Tyson Granger supine and motionless on the canvas, Liu Kang points to the turnbuckle, not wasting any more time…

…

…makes his way over to the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Flawless Victory!

"OR STICK HIM INSTEAD WITH A FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Al says.

"GAME OVER…" Cris utters.

Liu Kang hooks both of Tyson's legs, and the crowd counts along: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy completes. "WOW, WOW, WOW!" The bell rings!

"AND LIU KANG IS VICTORIOUS!" Jonathan announces as "Exploding Helmets" plays!

Liu Kang gets off of Tyson's still immobile body, throwing a fist outward in celebration of his hard-fought victory over the more than game Bladebreaker! The crowd is ecstatic, cheering 100% of the way, and Blader DJ says, "Well…here is your winner, the CCW Infinity Champion, Liu Kang! But please, give a hand for Tyson! He was great out there! …But yeah, Liu Kang's your winner."

"Heheheheh! Well, Blader DJ may be biased to Tyson, understandably so," Jeremy says, "but he's 100% right—Tyson Granger was GAME tonight, but Liu Kang was just a step ahead, a cut above, and that is why HE is out Infinity Champion!"

"What a match, what a victory, what a performance! Tyson Granger gave it all he had, even tapping into some descending ideas towards the end, but that Roundhouse, that UNBELIEVABLE Roundhouse—BAM!—would mark the true beginning of the end, and Liu Kang shows us not just why he's the Infinity Champ, but why he is the High Flyer of the Year as well!" Jonathan says.

"Gotta give the man some credit," Cris admits. "I thought Liu Kang was a downed and beaten man on many an occasion, but not to be! And if THIS is what we have from our Infinity Champion…this new challenge Liu Kang's applied to his gold might not be as easy as it sounds."

"It never WAS easy, Collinsworth…but I think that it just showed itself to look even HARDER after that showing," says Jeremy.

Liu Kang grabs his CCW Infinity Championship from the timekeeper, raises it over his head inside the ring for the world to see, takes in the chants and cheers of the fans in the Frank Erwin Center…and bows respectfully in front of them and also to his opponent Tyson, who is still unconscious on the mat.

"Liu Kang with a show of respect to Granger, but I don't think Tyson's aware enough to notice…" says Jeremy.

"Someone'll pass the message to him, I suppose…" Jonathan states as Liu Kang exits the ring and makes his way up the ramp, taking in the high praise for his match on the way back up the ramp. Liu Kang gives some of the fans high-fives on the way up to the stage before reaching the top of the stage…

…

…

…

…where Liu Kang comes face-to-face with Kai Hiwatari, Tyson's tag team partner!

"Uh-oh… There's Kai Hiwatari, and he doesn't look too pleased," Al says.

"Nor SHOULD he—his partner lost to that man, and Kai's eying him like a HAWK," Cris says.

"Liu Kang paid Tyson respect after the match; I'm not sure if that registers to Hiwatari, however…" says Jonathan.

"It may, or it may not…" Jeremy says.

Kai doesn't share any words with Liu Kang, simply staring him down while Liu Kang returns the glare. Kai holds this stare on the Shaolin Monk for 20 seconds…

…

…

…

…

…

…before slowly walking away, walking towards the ring to check on his partner. Liu Kang watches Kai walk away, eyes slightly narrowed…

…

…

…and Liu Kang raises his CCW Infinity Championship over his head once more, hearing the chants of "**LIU KANG! LIU KANG! LIU KANG!**" ring throughout the Frank Erwin Center!

"The CCW Infinity Champion…and what a Champion he's turning out to be," Al comments.

"Indeed," Jonathan nods.

* * *

Camera switch to Ben Tennyson, clad in his suit, straightening his tie and walking to the ring with CCW Magnus Championship in hand and heaven-knows-what on his mind.

"Oh! Here he comes, here he comes! You guys ready?" Cris asks. "Take notice, everybody; the CCW Magnus Champion is headed to the Ozone Lair, and the carpet is being prepared for his State of CCW Address…and that Address is coming up NEXT!"

"Well, this'll be good…" Jonathan said half-sarcastically.

"I've got my pen and paper ready to transcribe this! Someone's got to jot it down for posting on the CCW website!" Cris says.

Al Michaels sighs. "Our Magnus Champion of the World addresses the World right after these messages…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenith_…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**

* * *

"The second of CCW's Big Three PPVs, _CCW Regal Rumble_, is 58 days away from this evening," Cris says…

…as the ring is now adorned with a green carpet, a black podium with the Omnitrix logo on it, and CCW flags at all four corner posts of the ring.

"But, one must wonder, will CCW be able to make it to _Regal Rumble_? Our World Champion is about to give us the State of CCW right now and let us know exactly where we stand," Cris says. "Our hero is giving Character Championship Wrestling a status report! Jeremy, are you listening?!"

"…Yes, I'm listening…" Jeremy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"This is serious business! Don't you dare sigh and disrespect our fair company! Who knows what Ben Tennyson is going to reveal to us?" Cris says.

"Well…no one does, but we're going to find out in just seconds…" Al says.

Blader DJ clears his throat, and he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time…YOUR CCW Magnus Champion of the World, the Best Wrestler in the Universe, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

Let the boos begin.

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman _

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war _

_Just another family torn _

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_ Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a heeerooo to save me now _

_I need a hero (Save me now)_

_I need a heeerooo to save my life _

_A hero will save me (just in time)]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Ben Tennyson enters with his suit on, CCW Magnus Championship Belt on his shoulder. The Cartoon Network star smiles and waves to the fine folks of Texas, treating them as though they are his constituents…his booing, hissing, jeering, chanting "BEN TEN SUCKS!" constituents.

"Can we get ONE State of CCW Address where the fans will give this man the reception he DESERVES?!" bickers Cris.

"The Tenth Wonder of the World, and, if we are to believe what he tells us, our 'hero', is in the Ozone Lair, and he's one Fiction Wrestling Award richer from his epic battle with El Blaze at _Meltdown _in Las Vegas, Nevada—the Do or Die 45-Minute Ironman Match that saw Tennyson victorious seven falls to five," Jonathan says.

"And, speaking of Title defenses, Ben Ten was victorious last evening in the Fatal Four-Way Match for the Magnus Championship over Ares, Kratos and Wolf Hawkfield in a dogfight of sorts that saw it come down to the very last move—Ben Tennyson's Intergalactic coming a fraction of a fraction of a second quicker than Hawkfield's Gore, meaning it was 1-2-3 for Tennyson, and the Best in the Universe—self-professed—comes away with the gold," Jeremy says.

"After a performance like this Sunday, you CANNOT tell me it's self-professed—Benjamin Tennyson is the World Champion of the company Where Only the Elite Survive. Ben Tennyson IS the CCW Magnus Champion—hell, he's the CCW Magnus ChampionSHIP! He is rising our Belt straight from the ashes and making it the prestigious commodity it was meant to be and will always be, so help us Gwen!" Cris says.

"…No comment…" Al simply says.

Ben Tennyson carefully enters the ring, not wanting to stretch his suit. Ben climbs to one of the turnbuckles, raising the CCW Magnus Championship over his head, much to the chagrin of fans everywhere—including one fan holding a sign that reads, "Someone save us from BEN TENNYSON please…"

"Our hero," Cris says while applauding, "whether we like him or not."

Ben dismounts from the corner and stands in front of the podium, placing the CCW Magnus Championship on the surface in front of him and adjusting the microphone attached to the speaker's position. Ben tests the mic with a few light taps and blowing into it as "Hero" dies down and the crowd volume rises. More boos ensue and some chants of "Ben Ten Sucks!" are still echoing throughout the arena.

"These fans do NOT want to hear what Ben Tennyson has to say…but I doubt Ben's going to give them OR us much of a choice…" Jonathan states…and the Gemini Genius is correct.

"Ben Tennyson, your FWA-winning CCW Magnus Champion, Face of CCW and Best Wrestler in the Universe…welcomes you to this second State of CCW Address, the first of real-time 2014!" Ben begins, drawing incessant boos for his opening statement. "Allow me to reaffirm – Ben Tennyson, YOUR FWA-WINNING…CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION…FACE OF CCW AND BEST WRESTLER IN THE UNIVERSE…" The crowd boos louder as Ben enunciates. "And in that affirmation, you have an agenda of what will be discussed in my Address. I realize that tonight, I'm delivering this speech in AUSTIN, TEXAS of all places, so, in the interest of fairness, I'll begin with the EASIEST subject matter to grasp so you all can follow along."

The Texan fans recognize the deeper meaning in this and boo immensely for the hidden jab. Ben simply grins.

"First off, Ben Tennyson: Best Wrestler in the Universe… I'm not out here to CONVINCE you that it's the truth during this Address. As a matter of fact, none of this I'm about to say is about 'convincing' you of anything whatsoever. I never speak my mind in order to persuade or sway people to my side of the 'argument'—in fact, I don't DO arguments because there's nothing worth 'arguing' over. I'm out here to TELL you what is the truth whether you 'wish to' agree with me or not. And if you're true CCW fans, you WOULD agree with me, because if you don't side with your company's savior, you don't have a right to be a wrestling fan and you CERTAINLY don't have a right to be a CCW fan. So, as of right now, I have FOUR reasons why I'm the Best Wrestler in the Universe. Reason number one: I SAVED the Universe. Not sure if I've mentioned this before in a prior speech, but in case I haven't, remember it now. Without me, without my SELFLESS actions…NO ONE could be the Best in the Universe. So that's reason number one why that distinction is exclusive to me. Reason number two… Actually, reasons number two, three, and four are all pretty related, so, again, for convenience to my audience—I know how you ladies and gentlemen are, or AREN'T, in the head, so I want to make this easy on you—I'll combine my points." Ben picks up the CCW Magnus Title Belt from the podium and hoists it up for the world to see. "You only see ONE Belt in my hand right now, and there's no others like it…but I have two others in my bag backstage, because you see, during my spare time, between chili fries, smoothies, and saving the universe—I do that, by the way…I like to show the REST of the world just how untouchable I am inside the ring. And I'm not going to name any names, because frankly those names aren't worthy of a drop on the Best Fiction Wrestling Show of 2013. But let's just say that a certain tough-talking wannabe-badass criminal and a certain Digital Monster Tamer are feeling pretty butthurt right about now, heh…especially the criminal. He didn't take well at all. You'd think someone killed his pet goldfish. Serves him right though! Haha…again, REALLY not worthy of the namedrop—if you want to know who I'm talking about, Google it. I have more important things to speak about, including reason number FOUR. Those were two and three, but I've saved the most important, the most TELLING reason of the bunch for last." Ben points to his CCW Magnus Championship over his head. "This… The CCW Magnus Championship…the Belt that I, singlehandedly, have REVIVED from Commissioner Gordon's disease…the Belt that I RETAINED at _CCW Nevermore_, vanquishing Kratos, Ares—yes, Ares again—and Wolf Hawkfield in the main event…the Belt that I defended SUCCESSFULLY in the 2013 Match of the Year at _Meltdown_ in an Ironman Match, winning by two falls…the Belt that represents…the Best Wrestler…of the Best Company of 2013."

The crowd gives a mixed reaction to this, some cheering for CCW being Company of the Year and some booing for Ben Tennyson being its Champion. As the crowd reacts, Ben Ten picks up from underneath the podium…two FanFiction Wrestling Awards, placing them on either side of the top of the podium. Ben continues speaking, "As I said, I don't 'convince'; I TELL…and these FWAs tell the story for me because CCW was honored with these at the FWAs… Actually, to put it more accurately, _I_ was honored with these trophies at the FWAs…because, even though Gordon, Zero Kazama and Woody Paige FORMALLY accepted the Award…at the end of the day, a wrestling company is only as good as its face." Ben points to himself and winks at the camera, giving a smarmy grin as he says this. "So as the Face of CCW, I am taking FULL responsibility and credit for this honor and TRULY accepting the Award onscreen right now!" Ben raises the Company of the Year FWA over his head, wearing the CCW Magnus Championship over his shoulder while the crowd gives yet another mixed reaction—though this one is mostly boos and hisses.

"YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant the Austin fans.

"Ben Tennyson is one self-seeking son of an Alpha Bitch…" Jonathan mutters.

"He's our Champion! The Face of the Company! The reason why we're number one!" a standing Cris Collinsworth applauds, clapping for Ben Ten while Al looks on at his broadcast colleague stoically. "Stand up, you idiots! Stand up and recognize our hero!" Cris continues applauding; Al continues staring. Jeremy wants to gag.

"Actually… Actually, I partially rescind that," Ben speaks over the booing crowd. "I can't, in good conscience, take 100% of the credit for this…"

"You're damn skippy you can't!" Jeremy crosses his arms.

"I have to, have to, HAVE TO…give some of the credit and honors to my cousin Gwen Tennyson…" Ben continues, and the very mention of Gwen's name draws IMMEDIATE and AMPLE boos!

"At this point, maybe Ben would've been better off taking the credit all by himself…" Al covers his ears from the loudness of the boos.

"Self-centered, huh?" Cris sneers.

"Okay, TENNYSON-centered—happy?" Jonathan scoffs.

"Hey, Tennysons are on top around here, and they ARE the Faces of the Company!" Cris says. "You can't deny that! They're our two World Champions!"

"…who, by the way, in case you were wondering, is STILL your CCW Females Champion," Ben resumes. "That makes it 252 days AND COUNTING, by the way. And, spoiler alert: you'll be hearing from her on _XX 18_ to kick off THAT show, and I have it on good authority that she has A LOT to get off of her chest. So…be on the lookout for that. But I shouldn't really have to TELL YOU to be on the lookout, should I? Gwen's like me—the best at what she does, someone you all pay money to see, and someone you have no choice but to listen to when she opens her mouth. But I digress… CCW, Company of the Year—THAT is the main point here. Amidst a crisis of confidence, amidst a spat with our network, amidst the arrivals and rebirths of other organizations…CCW, led by myself, lived up to being the place Where Only the Elite Survive. Now, with the Company of the Year FWA going to us for a second time, I've been asked by anyone and everyone in the streets…is CCW's crisis over?"

Ben pauses and looks around at the crowd, and the crowd looks at him, wondering where this may be going next.

…

"Heheheh…seriously, you have NO IDEA how many people—I don't think I've placed enough stress on that: EVERYONE and ANYONE that has been able to come into contact with me, whether that be in person, over the phone, text message, Twitter, Facebook, email, YouTube channel, personal website, even WRITTEN LETTERS…everyone wants to know, is it safe to come out of the bomb shelter now? Is CCW officially saved? No doubt, I've done damage control up the wazoo, but is Character Championship Wrestling over the hump now? Is it smooth sailing from here? Does this FWA right here signify deliverance?

"…

"…

"…

"…Anyone who thinks that the answer is 'yes'…

"…

"…

"…isn't very perceptive at all." Ben fires a glare at the crowd, almost embittered by the thought of the Company of the Year Award meaning that CCW's "crisis" has come to an end.

"Oh, we'd better lay out for THIS—there's more to the story, isn't there?" Cris perks his ears.

"…This 'crisis' is getting… I…I can't find the word…" Al says.

"Listen to the Champ!" Cris insists.

"If it wasn't for preparation for my match with Edward Elric later in the night, I would have accepted the FWA myself and said what SHOULD HAVE been said in London," Ben speaks. "But while I was getting ready, Commissioner Gordon, Zero Kazama, and Woody Paige went out there and accepted on MY and CCW's behalf. They made their little speech—and let's just say, they didn't have to keep it so short—and went on their way. Backstage they went…and, the funny thing is, 2013 was a year where CCW put over company after company all for the sake of 'good diplomacy', all to foster good relationships with neighbors…and…how many of those neighbors gave CCW so much as a 'thank you'? How many of our 'neighbors' came up to me, came up to CCW and said, 'Congratulations'? …The answer happens to be ZERO. We didn't get a single pat on the back from ANYONE—not from the companies who invited us to Supershows, not from the company we HOSTED _Supershow_ with—a Supershow that ALSO won an FWA, by the way, and you'd better believe I'm taking full credit for that too—not from ANYONE else at all! You know what we DID get though? …Stares. … Glares. … A building filled to the brim with dirty looks from all of our lovely 'neighbors'. Company of the Year? Well, that's only a part of it! You already know which FWAs Dan Kuso won; you know about the ones I'VE won and the one GWEN won. You know about our Supershow, and you know about Liu Kang's awards, and you know about the awards from _Double X_. And I don't think I need to get into the FWAs that were given out before the ceremony off of television. Just counting the FWAs from the four-day Awards, we earned—key word in there, EARNED—FWAs measuring in DOUBLE DIGITS. We took the lion's share of Fiction Wrestling Awards, and the rest of the business couldn't quite handle that. Some companies actually had the guts to AUDIBLY bitch and moan about it, while others took a more 'passive' approach to the deal. But they were ALL sour, and they ALL know it. How dare CCW be the best wrestling company in 2013 and how dare _Ozone _be the best television show? The NERVE of CCW to put on BOTH the male and female Matches of the Year! How could Character Championship Wrestling have the CHUTZPAH to have so many men and women recognized for their achievements, achievements made possible by MY heightened standard as the Face of the Company? These and other such ridiculous sentences have been floating through the minds of EVERY OTHER FICTION WRESTLING COMPANY besides us. And I'm the only one with enough balls to call them all out on it. This company's higher-ups want to shove it underneath the rug and keep the 'nice guy' act but the fact is, this isn't THEIR company; it's mine. When it comes to the best WRESTLING this business has to offer, I'M running it, not them. So THEY don't get to speak for CCW… I do. And with that being said, this is MY official statement to the rest of the Fiction Wrestling industry—the whiners, the criers, the complainers… This is what CCW has to say to each and every one of you…"

"…Oh no…" Jonathan murmurs under his breath.

"Not good…" Jeremy winces, holding his brother's hand and squeezing it, almost fearing what is going to come out of the Tenth Wonder's mouth next.

"…I know your true colors now…and it's about time you knew ours…" Ben says. "You know all of those FWAs we won? The ones that got us those dirty looks? You can play the game of 'pity us' all you want, but we don't regret a single one of those awards. _I_ don't regret a single one of those awards. Hell, I wish we won MORE of them just so I could hear even MORE bitching from the rest of you! You think that your little game is going to make CCW feel GUILTY? HELL NO! There will be no guilt trip here as long as I'M the Face of the Company, as long as I have THIS WORLD TITLE right here! We're not apologizing for raising the standard! We're not apologizing for being the best! We're not apologizing because we have NOTHING to be sorry for! And as long as I'm on top of this damn place, as long as CCW is under MY Tenth Reich, I guarantee you there will be no regrets, no apologies, and no sympathy for any of you. CCW is #1, and I am going to keep us there since I'm the only one who can!"

"YES! Preach, Ben Tennyson! Preach!" Cris continues applauding.

Jonathan doesn't have any words, but Jeremy says, "…Does Ben even CARE about how this makes us look?"

"WE'RE THE BEST!" Cris exclaims. "Ben's the only kid on the _Ozone_ roster willing to brag about it! He's making CCW look like it DESERVES to look: like the company Where Only the Elite Survive! And Tennyson is most CERTAINLY elite!"

"He's also outspoken, and that may—"

"Piss people off? Who cares?! If they want to be sour, let 'em! It's OUR show! It's OUR business!" Cris says, interrupting Al

Ben adjusts the CCW Magnus Championship on his shoulder and starts to speak again.

"There's more…" Al sighs.

Ben says, "The CCW Crisis of 2013 may have been addressed and may have subsided solely through my influence…but it is NOT entirely gone. There is STILL work to be done, and the beginning of that work is this evening, because at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards, not only did CCW score a MASS of awards, but our greatness shined on the FWA wrestling card as well. In EVERY match featuring CCW talents, CCW was victorious. In fact, YOUR CCW Magnus Champion was victorious TWO TIMES when he defeated one and then BOTH of the Elric Brothers! In addition to that, _XX_'s own Zoe Payne made Sora Takenouichi TAP OUT…"

The fans provide a mostly negative reaction to that, but some smarks and internet fans chant, "House of Payne! House of Payne!"

"The Powerpuff Girls, my fellow heroic figures and Cartoon Network all-stars, defeated THREE pairs of Women's Tag Team Champions," says Ben. "And in every other CCW-featured match at the Awards, CCW was left standing tall…except for ONE match. There was one particular blemish on the FWA card where one of MY company's wrestlers didn't get the job done. And for his failure on that public stage, I am going to exercise my own version of disciplinary action. Because PSYMON STARK may not take a loss to the PCUW World Heavyweight Champion personally…but I DO. So following the end of this Address, I'm going to head to the back, change out of this suit here and into my wrestling gear, and I'm going to compete…and I expect Psymon Stark to meet me here in the middle of this ring in HIS wrestling attire, because Tennysons don't like being snubbed. Make no mistake about it – in our encounter, Psymon is going to learn to take MY CCW standard seriously."

"…Ben Tennyson versus Psymon Stark TONIGHT…" Al speaks.

"It's to teach Psymon a lesson! Show him what it means to be elite! I agree with this!" Cris declares.

"Of course you do…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"I will be wrestling Psymon Stark TONIGHT…but that leads directly into a new and related question: who will Ben Tennyson be wrestling at _Pandemonium_ in the Allstate Arena IN CHICAGO…when he defends his CCW Magnus Championship of the World?" Ben says. He is about to continue on from here…

…

_[**AAAAAWWWWWWEESSSOOOOOOMMMMEEE!**_

_I came to play!]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"Whoa, hang on…!" Cris blinks thrice.

"That's the music of…the music of one Tom Brady…" Jonathan says.

…

…and "The MVMVP" Tom Brady, wearing his CCW t-shirt which reads, "This is what being the best looks like!" ambles onto the stage and begins making his way down towards the ring, eying the Tenth Wonder of the World all the way.

"And here he comes…" Jonathan speaks.

"As if this State of CCW Address couldn't get MORE unbearable, out comes THIS schmuck!" Jeremy groans.

"Oh, would you just pipe down, Jeremy and appreciate our Most Valuable MVP!" Cris orders. "What I'M wondering though, as much as I enjoy his company, and as much as the rest of you SHOULD enjoy it, why is he here? He's interrupted our World Champion, and I don't think that Ben's too happy by that, nor do I blame him!"

"Tom Brady, who, by the way, was ALSO victorious at _Nevermore_… Did not wrestle at the FWAs, but presented an Award which, to his chagrin, went to Dan Kuso—Mid-Card Title Match of the Year, to be precise," says Jonathan.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need a recap…" Jeremy grumbles. "…I hate this guy…"

Tom Brady enters the ring, wiping his feet on the ring apron before doing so. He takes a glance at Ben Tennyson before requesting a microphone to speak. Tom tests the microphone and then prepares to talk while Ben narrows his eyes, both unsure of Tom's presence and displeased by it.

"Ben Ten…you look perplexed as to why I'm out here, but as soon as you got to your next point, I KNEW that that was the PERFECT time for my to make my voice heard," Tom speaks.

"There is NO such thing as a 'perfect' time for this State of CCW Address to be interrupted!" Ben disagrees. "This is the company I'm talking about here, and the company's bottom line! What comes out of my mouth here is TEN TIMES more important than anything that could POSSIBLY come out of yours."

"…That's where you're wrong, Champ," Tom says. "That's where you're REALLY wrong, because what I have to say has to do DIRECTLY with you and with what you're holding right now."

Ben looks at his CCW Magnus Championship over his shoulder before looking back at Brady, still with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, it goes beyond that. What I have to say has to do with your entire speech so far," Tom goes on. "I've been back there just listening to what you've gone on about concerning the FWAs and the consequent response from the rest of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…and I couldn't help but reach a moment of clarity. All of a sudden, if I may quote Alter Bridge for a moment here…on this day, I saw clearly and everything came to life. Pure enlightenment! Everything you said, kid, you couldn't be more accurate about it…

"…

"…Wellllll…actually, you could."

Ben raises an eyebrow, and the fans are also intrigued. "What are you getting at, Brady?" Ben asks.

Tom smirks. "Listen, I'm on board with almost everything you said, Tennyson. The standard's at a high again in CCW, just where it needs and deserves to be, no matter what the other organizations want to say or think! And the whole pity crap from the rest of the business? The no-tolerance? I get it! I completely get it! And the reason why I get it is because I'VE known the feeling before you or anybody else on this roster."

"…The hell does he mean by THAT?" Jonathan says.

"Must we know?" Jeremy says.

"The feeling of a meteoric rise to the top… The feeling of being reviled for being so great… It's called LEGACY. It's called a DYNASTY. It's called being Tom Brady," Tom says to a swarm of boos. "It's defined my personal and professional life, from the wife I have to the things I've won. It only took me two NFL seasons to win my FIRST Super Bowl, and by 2005, I'd won two more. In the span of six years, I asserted myself as the quarterback to watch in the National Football League. I proved to be the FACE of the New England Patriots and the FACE of the NFL! And not one time have I paid any mind or attention to any whiners and complainers along the way. When the New England Patriots won Super Bowl XXXVIII, I didn't put over the Carolina Panthers. When Brady's Bunch won Super Bowl XXXIX, I didn't talk about how the Philadelphia Eagles were so stellar, because THEY DIDN'T MATTER. I won, and they LOST, much like at the FWAs where CCW WON and every other Fiction Wrestling company LOST. I didn't waste time to tell my players to throw games to the Jets or the Dolphins or the Bills because 'they weren't winning enough.' I CERTAINLY didn't give leeway to the Cowboys or the Texans just to make them feel good about themselves to make up for the Patriots being several cuts above. DYNASTIES don't do that. Dynasties aren't generous, dynasties aren't modest, and neither is the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player. I see it now… CCW is a dynasty of its own. In only 37 weeks—and I've been here since the very beginning of it—we've become THE Fiction Wrestling Company. And those around us are realizing it, and they can't stand who we are and what we've become because what we've become is better than they'll ever hope to reach."

The Austin crowd boos HEAVILY for this declaration.

"These fans may be pro-CCW, but they are anti-what Brady is saying right now…" Al states.

Tom eyes the fans around the building, noting their expressions…and then he speaks again. "The people in this arena, the 'fans' with inferior minds—these are individuals who don't understand. These are people who believed that Jesse Alvarez, a PCUW 'talent'—and I use that term incredibly loosely—and ACW's Owner, was going to best me last Sunday at _Nevermore_…but my right foot put a swift end to that dispute." The crowd boos even louder now, not appreciating the mention of their home-state hero falling to the MVMVP. "They don't get what CCW is, and the fact that they invested in a hopeless Latino KID proves that they don't get who I am either. So this is the part of the program where I remind everybody of who Tom Brady is… I'm a THREE-TIME Super Bowl Champion. I'm a TWO-TIME Super Bowl MVP. I'm this company's LONGEST-REIGNING CCW Universal Champion!" The crowd doesn't want to hear Brady's résumé.

"We know, we know!" Jeremy doesn't want to hear it either.

"I'm the greatest quarterback of all-time, and I'm the best pure athlete in Fiction Wrestling today!" Tom Brady asserts. "And the most important thing… If you know nothing else about me, know and remember THIS: I'M TOM BRADY…"

"Oh great…" Jeremy facepalms as the fans are booing louder than they have all night!

"…AND I'M…"

"'Awesome'," Ben finishes for Brady, grinning. "Heh…well, your intrusion notwithstanding, I'm glad that my Address has struck a chord with at least ONE member—"

"…**THE TRUE FACE OF CCW.**" Tom ACTUALLY finishes his own declaration, stepping up to Ben Ten as he does so. The crowd gasps as one as they hear Tom's sudden change in tone and the words he has spoken.

"Wait, what?!" Cris is confused. "…True Face—Brady just said…"

"Well, THAT got Ben Tennyson's attention!" Al says.

"Sure did, but what…?!" Jonathan is taken aback as well.

Ben is frowning at Tom Brady now. The CCW Magnus Champion slowly raises his mic and simply says, "…Come…again?"

"Your ears work, Ben," Tom says. "Think about what I just said – CCW, a DYNASTY… Tom Brady, a DYNASTY, a one-man dynasty at that… Doesn't it make all the sense in the world? If anyone represents the essence of Character Championship Wrestling and what it has become through the FWAs, it's me. And if anyone deserves to wrestle for and HOLD the CCW Magnus Championship out of EVERYONE on _Ozone_, it's me. It wasn't too long ago where you said that people around here needed to start ACTING like the best, acting like who they really are around here… You're damn right by that, and for ME, that means no more being relegated to punting ROOKIES' heads off. Now it's time…to punt a WORLD CHAMPION'S head off." Tom flashes an arrogant yet determined grin at the Tenth Wonder…

…and Ben glowers at the New England Patriot, seething from being interrupted and called out by the NFL stud. Ben is about to issue a response to this bold challenge…but…

…

…

_['Cause I'm a badass!_

_And you don't want to clash_

_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

"HUH?" Jeremy blinks twice. "Now what?"

…

…the Canadian Badass, Wolf Hawkfield, makes his way to the ring, marching down the ramp, still in his ring gear from his match with Ares. Both Ben and Tom take notice of the _Virtua Fighter_ character, wondering what brings him to the scene. Wolf continues walking to the ring with a purpose.

"Okay, now I have NO IDEA what THIS GUY'S doing here!" Cris complains. "Just as things were getting interestingly good, out comes this guy to ruin it!"

"Wolf Hawkfield on his way to the ring for what is the SECOND time tonight—why?" Al says.

"I see a microphone in one of those Maple Leaf hands, so we may be about to find out!" says Jeremy.

Wolf's music comes to a halt as he reaches the ring apron, and Ben and Tom are staring at him, waiting to hear him open his mouth.

"For the love of God Himself, I thought that this couldn't get any more unbearable," Wolf growls. "First, I have to listen to one snot-nosed punk in the Magnus Champion, and then, out comes the Most Valuable Most Valuable Earache to top it off! I've lost my restraint at this point—we can listen to you two talk about Face of the Company this, FWAs that and dynasties the other thing…but I'd much rather Gore the guts out of both of you and make you goofs SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The crowd pops for this declaration, some fans starting a "GORE! GORE! GORE!" chant, hoping to see Wolf follow up on his desires.

Tom yells at Wolf off-mic, "Why are you even out here?!"

Wolf replies on-mic, "Why am I out here? I'll tell you why, Brady: I don't care about the FWAs right now, and I don't care about what other companies think about CCW right now. What I care about is the fact that I'm not the Character Championship WRESTLING Magnus Champion…and the fact that HE is." Wolf points at the CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson, who sneers at Wolf, upset by his interruption. "_Nevermore_ last Sunday was the biggest night of my career, a chance to break through and become the NEW World Champion…and at the end of the Fatal Four-Way Match, it just wasn't my night—I got caught…and then I got pinned. But if you thought that I was going to let that be the end of it, if you thought that after coming so close I was just going to walk away…you couldn't be further from the truth because after last Sunday, after the hell I endured and the two men I went through to get THAT CLOSE that night, I KNOW… I am 100% POSITIVE that Wolf Hawkfield beats Ben Tennyson one-on-one with the gold on the line!" The crowd pops as Ben shakes his head in disagreement and Tom Brady shouts his own disapproval as well. Wolf, meanwhile, slides underneath the bottom rope and enters the ring.

"You don't think so?" Wolf looks Ben in the eyes. "You disagree? Well, why don't you try to prove me wrong then—you and me at _Pandemonium_! You caught me once; you pulled the trigger just a split-second faster than I pulled mine…but I KNOW you won't be able to do it again."

"Hey, BRADY had the shot first!" Cris complains.

"I don't think Wolf cares about Tom Brady being out here first—nor should he! I for one would LOVE to see Ben and Wolf go at it!" Jeremy says.

"Who does this guy think he is?!" huffs Cris.

Ben is about to respond to Wolf, but Tom beats him to it: "Hey! Hey, syrup-for-brains! I don't think your ass was listening—I JUST dished out the next Magnus Title challenge to Benji over here. I'M the guy he's facing, and I'm the guy who's gonna do what YOU couldn't and win the Belt! So you can go back to Almost World with Crash Bandicoot and Charlie Brown, sit back, shut YOURSELF up, and watch the REAL Face of this company ascend to his throne, thank you very much!"

Wolf turns to Tom Brady and retorts, "Funny how the guy who lost in the AFC Championship for the SECOND year in a row is telling ME to go back to Almost World." The crowd laughs and responds with cheers for this line, much to the chagrin of Brady.

"Hahahahaha! Well said, Wolf!" Jeremy laughs himself.

"But if YOU want to interject into things so badly…" Wolf speaks, "…how about we do this: I want the CCW Magnus Championship, YOU want the CCW Magnus Championship…and I'm in NO MOOD for a multi-man Title Match again, so I'm going to have to take you and ALL OTHER contenders OUT myself and leave NO DOUBTS whatsoever as to who the NUMBER ONE Contender is! So, Tom Brady, since you want to take it upon yourself to shoot your mouth off to me…I'm gonna take it upon MYSELF to RIP YOUR NATIONAL FOOTBALL LEAGUE ASS IN TWO!"

The crowd chants, "WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!" as Tom Brady takes in this threat from the Canadian Badass and Virtua Powerhouse.

"You think that's going to work out for you? Huh? You really think you can manage that?" Tom chuckles. "Well, I'll give you this much: you're bigger than Jesse… You're more intimidating than Jesse… I'm not too sure if you're smarter than Jesse… But when you puff up your chest to the MVMVP, your fate won't be any BETTER than that of Jesse. No matter how much you growl and yell and spit, Wolf…I've got my personal tranquilizer right here…" Tom points to his PATing foot. "And you're gonna feel it in full effect next week."

"That's cute, Brady…but who said anything about NEXT WEEK?" Wolf questions.

Tom Brady blinks twice and raises an eyebrow. Ben Ten raises an eyebrow as well, arms crossed.

"I want you…one-on-one…TONIGHT!" Wolf exclaims.

"SAY WHAT?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"Wait, but Wolf's already wrestled tonight!" Al shouts.

"That appears to be no let to him!" Jonathan says.

Tom Brady shakes his head in surprise, almost clearing his ears to try to make sure he has heard correctly.

"…I'm sorry—what?" Tom chuckles. "I haven't PATed you YET, Hawkfield, but you're acting loopy already; you've already HAD a match—"

"I KNOW THAT!" Wolf screams. "But guess what? Thanks to a grumpy Spartan, it didn't end the way I wanted! And I'm not letting THAT kind of victory be the thing that these paying fans leave this building, drive home and remember when they think of me! When they think of Wolf Hawkfield, I want them to recognize me as the big bad man you don't want to mess with, the man who'll run through ANYTHING to get what he wants when he wants it, and the man who'll do it all HIS WAY!" The crowd cheers for this mission statement of the Canuck. "So, Brady, that leaves it up to you, doesn't it? You want to deal with me tonight? You want to go toe-to-toe with a man on a mission, someone with something to prove?! You want to try me here in Austin?! YOU WANT TO DO IT?!"

Tom backs up a step from Wolf's yelling, taking a breath before looking Wolf up and down, looking at Ben Ten as well.

…

Tom then smirks and says, "You versus me…one-on-one tonight…and the winner gets Tennyson in Chicago… YOU'RE ON."

The crowd cheers for the making of this match, incredibly intrigued and anticipatory for the collision of the MVMVP and the Canadian!

"Stop right there!" Ben steps in-between Tom and Wolf. "Stop right where you two are! It's one thing for you to RUDELY cut in on this State of CCW Address which happens to be bigger than BOTH of you…but it seems as though YOU TWO are jumping to conclusions right now! 'Winner gets me in Chicago'—if only you'd let me finish…"

Tom looks at Ben and asks, "Well, what more do YOU have to add?"

Wolf snarls.

"Simple, really – whether YOU beat Wolf tonight…or Wolf beats you…NEITHER of you are going to have a lock on being #1 Contender because…for _CCW Pandemonium_, I'M selecting my #1 Contender!" Ben reveals.

"What?" Jeremy exclaims. "Oh, he can't be serious…! PICKING his own #1 Contender? Says who?"

"See, I'm not sure if any of you picked up on this…but _Pandemonium_ is taking place live in the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois," states Ben, "which happens to be just down the road from Bellwood, the Best in the Universe's hometown! I'm going to have family, I'm going to have friends at the PPV, and in the interest of giving the fine fans of that market what they want to see…I'M going to determine the main event they're going to get, because who knows better than me what Chicago fans are willing to pay for?"

"Can he really do that?!" Jeremy questions.

"I…don't know!" Jonathan says.

"Of course he can! And why not?! He IS an Illinoisan! He WOULD know best what Chicago wants—better than Gordon would, for certain!" Cris defends.

As Ben flashes a smirk, Tom and Wolf glare at Ben Ten, not liking his announcement whatsoever. Ben continues smiling and says, "Now, I MIGHT pick one of you…I might pick whoever wins the match between you two tonight…or I might pick someone different! Maybe I'll give the shot to Deathstroke…" The crowd provides a mixed reaction for the mention of the DC Terminator's name. "…Or maybe I'll give it to Megaman…" The crowd cheers for the mention of the 16-Bit Superstar. "…or maybe I'll offer it to Psymon Stark in what will be an _Ozone 37_ rematch!" The crowd cheers for the mention of the SSX Canadian Crazy Horse. "…Or, again…maybe someone else. But I don't want anybody, especially not you two, to worry about that. PLEASE focus simply on each other and don't let MY decision distract you from one another. As you're beating each other silly, you both can rest assured that whomever I choose for my _Pandemonium_, it will be for the good of the people of Chicago and, better yet, for the greater good of Character Championship Wrestling. So, please, when I come to my decision, don't be bitter…like our Fiction Wrestling 'neighbors'…" Ben grins once again, knowing full well the quip he has made. "Gwen bless you, and Gwen bless Character Championship Wrestling."

Ben leaves the podium, picks up his Championship and the two FWA trophies, and takes his leave from the ring, heading backstage.

"…Well, THAT was a heavy series of developments!" Jonathan says. "First, Ben Tennyson addresses not just CCW but the entire Fiction Wrestling Multiverse…and now, it looks like we have two matches set for later tonight – Ben Tennyson against Psymon Stark, and Tom Brady against Wolf Hawkfield in what'll be the latter's SECOND match of the evening!"

"Wolf is determined to prove himself as a star here in CCW, and you can't help but admire that, but you also can't help but wonder…this is his SECOND match—does he have it in him to compete with Brady and WIN?" Al questions.

"A challenge…but I'd say so—Wolf looks like a million bucks! He looked superb on Sunday, looked superb tonight, and I think he's cutting Tom Brady to size tonight!" says Jeremy confidently.

"Ha! The blind faith you're putting in that Canadian is funny," Cris snickers. "Bad move challenging Brady, REALLY bad move making it for tonight! He wouldn't stand much of a chance NEXT WEEK at 100%, never mind compromised!"

"Time will tell as to how right or wrong you are there, but what I'M interested in is that final declaration – Ben Tennyson naming his OWN _Pandemonium _opponent for when CCW comes to Chicago!" says Al. "I… That doesn't seem fair!"

"How is it not fair? Ben's a Bellwood native, and that's right up the block from Chicago!" Cris says. "Ben wants to make sure that HIS hometown fans get a CCW show to remember! If anything, he's giving the folks who've bought tickets to the PPV at the Allstate Arena a treat! You can't possibly tell me that isn't benevolent to CCW and to the city herself!"

"How does Ben have—"

"Quiet down and don't you dare question it, Ellis! It's fair!" Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"Tch… Whatever…" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Ben Tennyson versus Psymon Stark, Wolf Hawkfield versus Tom Brady—we have one more match that'll precede those two tonight," Al says. "It was ALSO made earlier this evening, and it's one-half of the X-Factors in Ulrich Stern taking on one-half of the Twinleaves in Kenny! That match is coming up right after the break!

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**#CarthageMustBeDestroyed**


	4. CCW Ozone 37: Part 3

"Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 37_, live from the home of the Longhorns," Al says. "And just before we went to commercial break, the CCW Magnus Champion delivered his State of the Company Address, and he had, as per usual, MUCH to say and much to elaborate upon."

"Our greatest hero gave the truth about CCW and the truth about the rest of the industry and what they're holding against us—but most important, Ben Tennyson vowed to put this place on his back like he always has in the face of that strife and hatred, and he's already shown he's not going to mince words OR actions!" Cris says.

"But that wasn't the ONLY unbearable part of the Address—ENTER TOM BRADY," says Jeremy.

"Tom Brady came out and declared that, given CCW's status as a 'dynasty' in the business and his own professional sports 'dynasty', that should make HIM the Face of CCW and thus next in line to be CCW Magnus Champion," says Al. "Ben took exception to that assertion, as did the NEXT man, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"And in the face of all of this, Wolf Hawkfield cut to the chase—he wants Tom Brady tonight one-on-one, and he wants to show Ben Tennyson and the world why HE should be the #1 Contender for the CCW Magnus crown!" says Jonathan.

"And after seeing what Wolf did earlier tonight AND at _Nevermore_, it's hard to argue against what we've seen from him!" Jonathan says. "Tom Brady will be looking to knock him off in what will be Wolf's SECOND match of the evening."

"Don't forget, though—Ben Tennyson's last words of the address: at _Pandemonium_, Ben Tennyson's opponent will be an opponent of HIS OWN CHOOSING," Cris says. "The Illinoisan is going to give the fans of Chicago a show he KNOWS they're going to be happy with! Who better than one of their own to decide, organize, and be a part of their PPV's main event of the night?"

"…Yeah…" Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Admirable."

_[…**ARE YOU READY?!**]_

"Here we go! Back to some action!" exclaims Jeremy.

_[…_

_Yeah, you know this!_

_…_

_You think you can tell us what to do, huh?_

_…_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better?_

_Well, you better get ready…_

_And bow to the masters…_

_BREAK IT DOWN!]_

("Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine plays)

Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern both come onto the stage as the building is 100% green and only getting greener. With the crowd cheering at max capacity, Odd hoists up their trademarked green glow sticks and fling them into the waiting arms of the crowd. Ulrich jumps up, warming up for wrestling action himself before giving an X-rated high-five overhead to his partner and making his way to the ring. Della Robbia continues playing to the fans while Ulrich makes his way down the ramp to the squared circle. The bell sounds, and Ulrich gives out some high-fives himself.

"The following Singles Match is set for one fall!" says Blader DJ. "Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by his partner Odd Della Robbia, one-half of the X-Factors, residing in Paris, France and weighing 225 pounds, Ulrich Stern!"

"The X-Factors are in the Ozone Lair, and this crowd is excited as always!" says Al. "These two boys were at _Nevermore_ as well, making it to the FINALS of the CCW Combine Cup Tournament, but they were defeated in an AMAZING battle with the Dragon Kids; as you know, Max and Enrique were victorious and THEY will be taking on the Forces of Nature at _Pandemonium_…but you can see that degeneracy is STILL in full effect regardless, at the expense of their rivals the Twinleaves, whom they defeated in the Combine Cup Semis."

"With an exposed turnbuckle!" Cris mentions. "Without that, the ENTIRE Cup would have been different, the ending included! The ONLY grace to all of this is that the damn PBS Kids are going to get squashed by Bald Bull and Soda Popinski in Chicago instead of THEM. So, they're avoiding THAT fate. But the Twinleaves have business to conduct themselves, and with the World Tag Team Championships NOT in the X-Factors' futures, that gives Barry and Kenny plenty of room and time to dish out some RR consequences to the punks who SCREWED them on _Ozone 35_!"

"This is, as Blader DJ noted, a SINGLES contest…made earlier tonight between Ulrich and Kenny," Al says.

Odd and Ulrich are both inside the ring, Ulrich in the corner posing with an X over his head…and Della Robbia calling for his microphone from the sky, making a Ken Kennedy-esque pose for it and grabbing it on the way down. The X-Factors' music stops, and Odd listens to the jam-packed crowd, who are holding signs that read, "DEGENERATES 4 LYFE!" and "GO X-FACTORS!" Odd hears the fans cheering their heads off…

…

…and he says into his mic, "…You guys just can't wait to see my buddy kick a tool's ass, can't you?"

The fans cheer insanely and even LOUDER in agreement!

"Bunch of green sheep is what they are…" grumbles Cris.

"Well then, what the hell am I doing holding up the show?" Odd laughs. "Ask and you shall receive—**LET'S GET READY TO SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

Odd hands the microphone to Ulrich as he's still perched in the corner.

"And if you're not down with that, we got TWO WORDS FOR YA…"

"**SUCK IT!**" the fans answer as Ulrich tosses the mic back to where it came from.

"Ulrich's ready, the fans are ready…" Jonathan says.

("Generation Me" by Dale Oliver plays)

"And KENNY'S ready too!" Cris says.

Kenny and Barry walk onto the stage, both of them wearing black t-shirts that read "HOLY" in white text on the front followed by the picture of the Pokémon Shinx underneath it. On the backs of their t-shirts, the letters "W" and "T" are followed by the picture of a Floatzel. The Twinleaves both make their way to the ring, Barry patting Kenny on the back and firing him up. Kenny is focused on Ulrich, shadow boxing on his way down to the ring, the fans booing them and chanting, "SUCH A TOOL! SUCH A TOOL!"

"And his opponent, accompanied by Barry and representing the Twinleaves, from Twinleaf Town, weighing 208 pounds, Kenny!" Blader DJ announces.

"And THESE two, while not at _Nevermore_, were at the FanFiction Wrestling Awards in a TERRIFIC Six-Person Falls Count Anywhere Match, teaming up with their, ahem…mutual girlfriend and CWA Women's Champ Nico Robin against Emmy, Max and Enrique. Team PBS won that one, but again, what a showing," Al says.

"Of course, Odd and Ulrich loving to have fun, play around, MOCKED the Twinleaves for that loss…" Jeremy mentions.

"And let's talk about what the X-FACTORS did at the FWAs…" Cris sniffs haughtily.

"Nonetheless, tonight Kenny's set on making Ulrich eat his words tonight, and also get a measure of payback from the CCW Combine Cup," says Jonathan.

"Which he WILL DO," Cris says as Kenny enters the ring.

The "YOU'RE A TOOL!" chants get even louder and Ulrich acknowledges them before the match. Ulrich points to himself, as if to ask the fans, "Am I the tool?" The fans yell, "NO!" Ulrich then points to Kenny, and the fans chant, "YES!"

"Well, now Ulrich knows EXACTLY who they were referring to," says Jeremy with a chuckle.

"Hilarious…" Cris rolls his eyes. "Kick his Azelf, Kenny…"

Kenny sneers at Ulrich as the bell sounds, Odd and Barry both watching at ringside. The two come at each other from the start, Kenny trying to catch Ulrich with a kick to the gut, but Ulrich catches the kick and counters with a right hand, backing Kenny into a corner. Ulrich goes to town on Kenny's face to start the match with punch after punch after punch to the forehead. Ulrich Irish Whips Kenny into the opposite corner and Kenny bounces off of the turnbuckles…into a Hip Toss from Stern! Kenny clutches his back in pain and Ulrich grabs Kenny from behind as he gets up with a Bridging German Suplex! Ulrich hangs on: 1…2…Kenny kicks out. Kenny goes to a seated position in the corner and Ulrich charges at him, delivering a Dropkick to the breadbasket. Ulrich pulls Kenny out of the corner and hits two stomps to the face before hitting the ropes and delivering a Jumping Elbow Drop. Kenny holds his gut while Ulrich goes for a pin; Kenny gets the shoulder up again. Kenny sits up and Ulrich helps him up to his feet, rattling him with a Forearm Smash to the face, then a punch to the gut. Ulrich goes for a Suplex…and he connects in the center of the ring! Then Ulrich goes to the ring apron with Kenny down, Odd rooting for his partner the whole time.

"All Ulrich all day so far!" Jeremy says.

"The X-Factor's definitely a lot fresher than the Twinleaf Kenny right now, and Ulrich has to be aware of that," says Jonathan.

"It's not gonna matter in a couple of moments—come on, Kenny!" Cris shouts.

The Lyoko Samurai Slingshots in…and delivers a Body Splash onto Kenny! Ulrich hooks Kenny's leg and hangs on for a pin: 1…2…2.5 Kenny kicks out, but as he does so Ulrich hangs onto the leg, corralling it and allowing himself to apply a Calf Slicer submission! Kenny yells out in tremendous pain, feeling his entire leg about to go out! Odd Della Robbia smacks the canvas three times, giving Kenny a hint. Barry, meanwhile, tries pushing the ring rope closer to Kenny to allow him to reach it for a rope break. The referee admonishes him for trying to do such a thing, but as Vincent Perry is doing so, Kenny gets a hand in Ulrich's face and rakes his eyes, forcing him to relinquish the hold. Ulrich comes up holding his face while Kenny stands to his own feet, grabbing Ulrich in a Side Headlock and bringing Ulrich down. Kenny holds Ulrich to the canvas in his control, prompting Barry to applaud his tag team partner profusely. The Twinleaf makes sure to hang onto the head of Stern, even as the latter is starting to stand back up again. Ulrich comes to his feet and shoves Kenny into the ropes…only for Kenny to bring him down with a Shoulder Tackle. Kenny smirks, taunting to the crowd and making a Shawn Michaels-like pose, leaning to a side and flexing his muscles before splaying his arms and shouting, "HAWESOMESAUCEEEEEEES!"

"YEAH!" Cris cheers.

"This tool… Shawn Michaels just turned over in his grave," questions Jeremy.

"As did Sherri, and she's ACTUALLY deceased," Jonathan adds.

Kenny hits the ropes…or rather, is ABOUT TO hit the ropes, when Ulrich picks his ankle before he can start running, causing Kenny to trip and fall flat onto his face!

"HA!" Jeremy laughs along with some members of the crowd.

"That was for the Heartbreak Kid himself," quips Jonathan.

Ulrich slides over and Side Headlocks Kenny as Kenny is supine on the canvas. Kenny pushes himself up off of the canvas and pushes Ulrich into the ropes himself angrily; Ulrich rebounds with a Shoulder Tackle of his own. Ulrich hits the adjacent ropes, and Kenny ducks under, then leapfrogs over Ulrich once. Kenny tries to leapfrog over Ulrich a second time (without turning around to face Stern), but Ulrich stops, catches him in mid-jump and drops him with an Argentine Backbreaker!

"And ULRICH with a great, masterful counter!" Al says.

"The Argentine Backbreaker, the catch coming first from Ulrich Stern, and Kenny rolls to the outside to take a powder," calls Jonathan.

Kenny ends up near Odd Della Robbia at ringside holding his back in agony. The Lyoko Cat Fighter takes merriment in Kenny's plight, much to the latter's chagrin. The two exchange words with one another, none of these words pleasurable…

…and suddenly, Odd points to the ring and shouts, "OH SH*T!"

Kenny ducks down and gasps, "What?!" …But nothing happens. Kenny looks up and Odd laughs as Ulrich is standing in the middle of the ring, waving at Kenny cheekily, NOT attempting a Plancha as Odd had led Kenny to believe in the moment.

"HAHAHA! Odd tricked Kenny into a false sense of danger!" Jeremy says.

"Ulrich stood his ground rather than attempting the dive, and Kenny doesn't look too happy with being duped and embarrassed like that!" Al says.

"And you wonder why the Twinleaves HATE these guys!" Cris frowns.

Kenny growls at the X-Factor, shouting, "YOU SON OF A BUIZEL! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!"

Kenny is about to go on even further…but Ulrich cuts his tirade off with a Slingshot Somersault Senton!

"Oh, and NOW the dive!" Jeremy shouts.

"Ulrich over the top rope with the Senton onto Kenny!" Al says.

"A little misdirection never hurt anyone, unless you're a Twinleaf!" Jonathan says.

"Misdirection? Try illegal shenanigans!" Cris protests.

Ulrich comes up crotch-chopping Kenny repeatedly before picking him up off of the ground, holding Kenny in a Cravate, and Head Slamming him into the barricade twice. Then Ulrich Snapmares Kenny to the arena floor, Soccer Kicks Kenny in the back, and Shoot Kicks him in the chest. Ulrich looks at the cheering crowd, smirks…and climbs to the top of the barricade. Ulrich stands on the wall and Odd Della Robbia offers a high-five to his buddy, and Ulrich accepts it…before executing a Diving Forearm Drop to the face of the Twinleaf Town native off of the security wall! The crowd pops for the dynamic maneuver, and Ulrich keeps it going with a left hand to the jaw as Kenny gets up. Kenny rolls inside the ring, possibly for refuge…and Ulrich gives chase, entering the ring with him. Kenny rolls towards the other side of the ring, where Barry is…but Ulrich grabs Kenny by the leg, pulling him away. Kenny, though, manages to push Ulrich away with both boots, allowing him to fully make his way back to ringside. Ulrich pursues even still, recovering quickly…

…but Barry stands in Ulrich's way, saying, "Hey-hey-hey! Back it up, bub! He called time-out! He called a time-out!"

"A 'time-out'?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious? There are no time-outs in Fiction Wrestling—I should know! I tried using one against Jeff Killington in my tryout and, well, it didn't work!"

"Oh boy…" Jonathan pinches his forehead.

"Nonsense! The Twinleaves can get time-outs!" Cris argues. "You didn't get one because you're not cool enough!"

"…I don't think I or ANYONE should trust YOUR ass to judge what is 'cool'," Jeremy deadpans.

"Shut up," Cris snorts.

Barry protects his partner and keeps Ulrich at bay. "Keep the Floatzel away! You hear me?! Get back!" Ulrich looks at Barry quizzically, shaking his head before opting to leave Kenny be, giving him the time-out he wishes…

…

…

Not so much—Ulrich grabs Barry by the hair and chucks him right into the steel ring steps!

"Well, whether you're 'allowed' a time-out or not, Ulrich's not letting Kenny have one!" Al says.

"Barry paid the price for trying to save his partner's skin!" Jonathan says.

…

"And ULRICH paid the price for taking his eye off of the ball!" Cris calls, as Kenny delivers a One-Handed Bulldog from behind Ulrich, planting him onto the arena floor!

"We spoke about misdirection tactics from the X-Factors; in a way, there it was from the Twinleaves," Al says. "Kenny's Bulldog on Ulrich from behind just gave the Twinleaf and opening!"

Kenny picks Ulrich up from the floor and Head Slams him onto the ring apron before pushing him inside the ring. Kenny rolls in after him and goes for a pin via lateral press…placing his feet onto the middle rope as he covers! The referee Vincent Perry counts 1…and then notices Kenny's feet on the ropes, stopping his count and scolding the Twinleaf. Kenny yells in protest at the official, but the referee refuses to acknowledge the pinfall. Kenny turns around again and pulls Ulrich away from the ropes, proceeding to stomp away at the Lyoko Warrior repeatedly. Kenny then kneels down and hits a series of mounted strikes and punches to the face. Following a few more of these, Kenny holds Ulrich by the head in a Front Facelock…and drops down with a Facebreaker DDT before getting back to his feet, hanging onto Ulrich all the way, Irish Whipping him into the ropes…and delivering an Elbow Smash to the jaw to knock Ulrich back down! Kenny covers Ulrich this time, legally: 1…

2…

…

…2.6789 Ulrich gets the shoulder up. Kenny shakes his head in dismay as Ulrich starts to stand up. Kenny grabs Ulrich and kicks him in the gut, then performing a Kneelift to Ulrich's jaw, knocking him backward into the ropes. Kenny scores with three consecutive Knife Edge Chops before vaulting onto the ring apron behind Ulrich…and delivering an Inverted Hotshot onto the top rope, sending Ulrich's head backward! Ulrich falls face-first onto the canvas, and with Kenny still on the apron, Kenny ascends a corner…

…

…while Barry crabwalks over to where Ulrich is lying, hanging onto both of his legs, preventing Stern from moving!

"Kenny climbing…and Ulrich—Ulrich can't get out of dodge! What the hell? Barry's holding onto him! Come on!" Jeremy shouts.

"Illegal involvement indeed, but to Barry, this is just returning the favor from what Ulrich did to him," Al mentions.

Kenny stands on the middle rope, measures his target…and delivers a Diving Knee Drop to the back of Ulrich's head! Kenny tumbles forward after the knee, and he pulls Ulrich's hair to take him to the center of the ring, Barry letting go of the Lyoko fighter. Kenny hits the ropes…and he scores with a quick Leg Drop directly to the back of the head! Kenny turns Ulrich over and goes for the pin again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and—come oooon…"

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Ulrich gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—…grrrrr…" Cris is not amused.

"Ulrich kicking out of that pinning attempt from Kenny; the match continues," calls Al.

Kenny goes for another pin attempt shortly thereafter though: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.78 Ulrich kicks out!

"And a SECOND pin attempt yields the same output of a near-fall!" says Jonathan.

Kenny snatches Ulrich in a Rear Waist Lock and tries to stand up with him in his clutches. Ulrich is forced to a vertical base…but the X-Factor smacks one of Kenny's hands, in an attempt to break his grip. Kenny hangs on momentarily, but Ulrich is able to perform a Standing Switch and grab Kenny from behind, going for an O'Connor Roll off of the ropes!

"Kenny in firm control—wait, Ulrich thinking O'Connor Roll here!" Al calls.

Ulrich has Kenny pinned: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Kenny kicks out! Kenny sends Ulrich into the ropes from the force of kicking-out…and Kenny tries to grab Ulrich from behind a second time…

…only for Ulrich to Standing Switch again and go for a SECOND O'Connor Roll!

"Ulrich had a shot—wait, AGAIN!" Jonathan calls.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Kenny kicks out again! Ulrich gets sent into the ropes once again, and Kenny tries to grab Ulrich a second time…

…

…but Ulrich switches once again, and he rolls backward…

…

…

…into a Rolling German Suplex!

"O'Connor Roll for the thi—NO, OHHH! This time it's a Chaos Theory!" Al exclaims.

"Ulrich has the bridge!" Jeremy says.

The referee counts 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…aaaand…"

…

…

…

…

…2.825 Kenny kicks out!

"…for—no!" Jeremy exclaims.

Ulrich hits the ropes…then hits the opposite set of ropes…and then goes for a Springboard Savate Kick to the jaw of Kenny…

…

…

…

…but Kenny dodges it, grabs Ulrich from behind as he lands, and hits an Atomic Drop…

…hangs onto the arm of Stern, pulls him in, and delivers a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!

"And Kenny takes control AGAIN—WELL DONE!" Cris praises. "Hail RR and Hail the Twinleaves!"

Kenny picks Ulrich up off of his knee from the Backbreaker…and then he hits a Scoop Slam in the middle of the ring! Kenny hits a quick Elbow Drop onto the X-Factor and covers Ulrich thereafter: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.855 Ulrich gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—gaaaaah! …Okay, okay, stay on him, Kenny! Stay on him!" Cris says.

Kenny grabs the head of Ulrich Stern, placing him in a Rear Chancery on the canvas. Kenny knees Ulrich in the spine one…two…three…four…five times straight before standing up and backing into a corner. Kenny hangs onto Ulrich by the hair and delivers a series of Kawada Kicks to the back of Ulrich's brain!

"Kawadas, shades of Zoe Payne!" says Cris. "Gotta love that RR solidarity!"

Kenny then hangs onto Ulrich's head and climbs up the corner, hanging onto him in an Inverted Facelock. Kenny signals for the Diamond Dust out of the corner, preparing to flip over…

"And this'd be shades of Timothy Turner—although Kenny's variation of this move is called the Diamond Dust!" says Al.

"It all goes back to Tanaka!" Jonathan states.

…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich is able to Up-Kick Kenny right in the top of the head, preventing him from delivering the maneuver. Ulrich hits three consecutive Up-Kicks, freeing himself from Kenny's clutches, and then he climbs up the turnbuckle himself where Kenny is perched—placing Kenny's legs outside of the ropes before doing so. Ulrich hits three Bionic Elbows and then a punch to the skull.

"Ulrich to the top rope with Kenny—better be careful! This is how the X-Factors' Combine Cup hopes came to an end!" Jeremy says. "That was a tag team match, not singles, but still!"

Ulrich hits one more hard punch before hooking Kenny's arm…

…

…

…

…and connecting with a Super Arm Drag!

"Well the results of THIS are tons better than _Nevermore_!" Al says.

"Not for ME!" Cris complains.

"Ulrich hits the Arm Drag from the top rope, and Kenny falls down and falls down hard!" Jonathan says. "And now can Stern turn things in HIS favor?"

"Aaaaah…come on, K-Man; get up, get up!" Cris pleads.

Barry winces in pain as he also pleads for Kenny to rise. Odd cheers on his partner as well as Ulrich starts to get to a vertical base.

…

Ulrich is the first to get to his feet, with Kenny standing up shortly thereafter. Ulrich hits three left hands to the face before Irish Whipping Kenny into the ropes…and delivering a Dropkick to the face! Kenny stands up and Ulrich hits him with a Scoop Slam to the middle of the mat; Kenny snaps up to his feet…only to get Scoop Slammed a second time! Kenny stands again…and gets planted down again for the third time! Ulrich crotch-chops Kenny as he's down, further amping up the crowd, who chant "ULRICH! ULRICH!" Ulrich gives Kenny an Inverted Atomic Drop before putting Kenny in a Wrist Lock and nailing a Wrist-Clutch Savate Kick! Kenny backs into the ropes in pain…and Ulrich catches him off of the ropes with a Scoop Powerslam! Ulrich hooks Kenny's far leg, pinning him: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Kenny gets the shoulder up!

"..for—NO, Kenny kicks out, but Ulrich's on fire!" Jeremy calls.

Ulrich waits for Kenny to stand up, doubled over…and then he hits the ropes…and delivers a Throwback! Ulrich points to the top turnbuckle and begins climbing to the top, measuring the Twinleaf as he lies on the mat prone. The Lyoko Samurai ascends up the nearby turnbuckle, Kenny still flat on his face…

…

…

…

…and Ulrich hits a Superfly Splash onto the spine!

"Could it be Stern as Death?—No, just a Splash!" Al says.

"'Just a Splash', but it may be the match-winner!" Jonathan calls as Ulrich turns Kenny over and goes for the pin: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Kenny kicks out!

"…forge—NO, a near-fall again, but VERY close that time!" says Jeremy.

"Close my ass! What're you gonna do, Stern? You can't beat Kenny! You can't keep a good Twinleaf down!" Cris asserts.

"Kenny'd better get himself up quick though!" Jonathan says.

Ulrich tries picking Kenny up and attempts the Impact Buster…lifting Kenny upside-down…

…

…

…

…but Kenny manages to return to his feet, break free and Drop Toe Hold Ulrich down onto his face. From here, Kenny manages to tie Ulrich's legs up in an Inverted Indian Deathlock! Kenny keeps the hold cinched in, tweaking the legs of the former World Tag Team Champion. Ulrich yelps in pain, smacking his leg in frustration, trying to get feeling back into it. Stern reaches for the nearby ropes…and Kenny, noticing this, tries to grab Ulrich's head to add a Facelock to the maneuver!

"Inverted Indian Deathlock applied—Ulrich suddenly finding himself in trouble!" calls Jonathan.

"He was in trouble ever since he acted smart with Kenny! Now he's paying for it! Masterful counter from whatever Ulrich was trying to do, and now Ulrich's gonna tap!" Cris claims.

"Maybe he WON'T…!" Jeremy speaks.

"Only a matter of time!" Cris insists.

"Wait…what's Kenny doing? He's trying to grab Ulrich's head…turn this into a Muta Lock…" Al says.

"That'd be shades of the Ohara native of CWA, Nico Robin!" Jonathan notes.

"Kenny trying to apply this tribute to his darling…" Jeremy says.

Kenny tries to get Ulrich in his form of the Muta Lock…

…

…

…but Ulrich manages to fend Kenny's arms off and prevent him from applying the Facelock part of the hold!

"Ulrich maintaining positive wrist control…" Al says.

"Good defense!" Jonathan says.

"Kenny's almost got him!" says Cris.

Kenny snatches Ulrich's ears and pulls them…

…

…while Ulrich is able to get onto his knees, still in the Inverted Indian Deathlock but preventing Kenny from fully applying the Muta Lock. Ulrich keeps fidgeting with Kenny's hands…

…

…

…

…

…before manages to lock his arms in position for a Backslide Pin! Ulrich tries to turn it into a pinning combination…

…but Kenny is able to switch grips, and he executes a Backslide of his own! Kenny manages to pin Ulrich…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich rolls through, lands on his feet with Kenny in a Double Underhook position! Ulrich takes advantage by pulling Kenny up, holding him upside-down…

"Oh no!" Cris shouted.

…

…

…and delivering the Impact Buster!

"Backsliiiiide—Kenny turned it around… Rolls through—IMPACT BUSTER!" Al calls.

"The Double Underhook Lifting Facebuster!" Jonathan says.

Ulrich turns Kenny over and hooks a leg for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.901 Kenny gets his shoulder up!

"…FORGET IIII—OH, VERY CLOSE!" Jeremy exclaims. "Kenny took his time to get the shoulder up on THAT pin!"

"YES! Stay in this, Kenny!" Cris cheers.

"Kenny still alive, but Ulrich may be preparing a finishing blow…" Al states.

Ulrich measures his adversary, the supposed tool…and Kenny starts to return to a vertical base himself. Ulrich mutters, "C'mere, tool… Come to Papa…"

…

…

…and then he places Kenny onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry!

"May be thinking of a DVD…" Jonathan says.

…

…

Kenny throws three elbows to the side of Ulrich's face before landing on his feet behind Ulrich and pushing Stern into the ring ropes; Ulrich stops himself from rebounding by grabbing the ring ropes and standing his ground. Kenny charges at Ulrich…and the latter pulls the top rope down, forcing Kenny to tumble over and to the ring apron. Kenny lands on his feet and Ulrich is able to hit a right hand that almost sends Kenny to the floor! Kenny hangs onto the top rope, and Ulrich punches him a second time. Ulrich goes for a Step Kick to the gut, but Kenny catches the boot with both hands. Ulrich tries to parlay it into an Enzuigiri…but Kenny ducks it, causing Ulrich to crash and burn! Ulrich struggles back to his feet while Kenny measures him on the way in…

…

…and Kenny attempts an Outside-In Sunset Flip from the apron, aiming to put the degenerate's shoulders to the mat…

…

…

…but Ulrich rolls through it, and he counters into a Prawn Hold Pin onto Kenny! Ulrich has Kenny's shoulders down momentarily…but Kenny manages to counter by lifting his shoulders and sending Ulrich through the ropes with a Hurricanrana. Ulrich is on the apron, and he stands up…only for Kenny to hit him with an Inside-Out Shoulder Block, almost knocking Ulrich to the floor. Kenny sees Ulrich teetering, hits the ropes…

"Here comes Kenny…!" Cris exclaims in excitement.

…

…

…

…

…

…goes for a Flying Forearm Smash to knock Ulrich over…and gets clobbered with a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick as he leaps!

"And there GOES Kenny!" exclaims Jonathan. "Ulrich catching him in mid-jump, and that boot looked murderous!"

Ulrich sees Kenny flop to the canvas…and starts climbing to the top rope. Ulrich smacks the top turnbuckle twice before continuing to climb, making it to the top…

…

…

…but then Barry grabs the ankle of the Lyoko Samurai!

"Ulrich looking to—hey! Barry on the apron…!" Al calls.

"The other half of the Twinleaves injecting himself into things at Ulrich's expense!" Jonathan calls.

"Come on—again?!" Jeremy complains.

Ulrich manages to swat Barry away with his foot and nail some Hammerfists to the side of the skull, forcing Barry to release his grip on Ulrich's leg. With Barry back on the floor, Kenny is back up…and Ulrich leaps for a Diving Cross Body Block…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Kenny intercepts him with a Dropkick right to the ribs!

"Ulrich—OHHH! Kenny with the Dropkick to cut Ulrich right off!" calls Al.

"BALLGAME!" Cris shouts.

"The moment of hesitation where Ulrich had to push Barry away might have been enough time for Kenny to recover and counter!" Jonathan calls.

Ulrich holds his midsection in pain and Kenny elects to take advantage immediately with a pin! Kenny gets the lateral press: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.965 Ulrich gets the shoulder up!

"…MA—WHAT?!" Cris is stunned. "HOW THE HELL?! NO! THAT'S BULL-SHINX! THAT WAS THREE!"

"NOT TO VINCENT PERRY, IT WASN'T!" Jeremy says. "NEAT DROPKICK, BUT NOT ENOUGH!"

"Oh, Perry's always been a slow-counter!" Cris complains. "But no matter, because I have a feeling my fellow Revolutionary is about to plant Ulrich one more time to finish this thing!"

Kenny smacks the canvas, screams, "GET THE HERACROSS UP, ULRICH!", and measures his adversary. Odd tries to motion for Ulrich to watch out from the outside…

…and Ulrich rises…

…

…

…and Kenny kicks Ulrich in the gut, hooks his arms…

"Kenny looking for the DP Driver…" calls Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ulrich Back Body Drops Kenny over his head while Kenny has the arms hooked! Ulrich bridges backward as well to maintain a pinning combination!

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Jeremy exclaims.

Referee Vincent Perry counts 1…

"Ulrich…!"

2…

"Now KENNY'S shoulders are down!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kenny uses his core strength to bend himself upwards while hanging onto Ulrich!

"And WHOA!" Jonathan exclaims. "Kenny trying to turn it back into the DP Driver!"

"MASTERFUL!" Cris shouts.

Kenny twists back around with the arms hooked, and he has Ulrich set up again for his Double Underhook Brainbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich postures up and Kenny away, breaking free! Ulrich jumps up…

…

…

…and…Kenny prevents the Kadic Shot by pushing Ulrich into the ropes! Ulrich bounces off…

…

…

…and both he and Kenny connect with dueling Clotheslines! Both men are down!

"Kadic Shot avoided and—OOH! Clotheslines from both men!" Al calls.

"Same idea, same result on both ends," Jonathan says. "And at this pivotal point in this high-octane contest, the person who gets to his feet first will have the advan—WAIT! WHO…?!"

Jonathan looks up the ramp…

…

…

…and sees Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger charging down to ringside! Odd Della Robbia turns his head to meet them…and turns right into a BIG Clothesline by Tony the Tiger!

"THE CEREAL KILLERS!" Jeremy shouts. "AND THE TIGER JUST DAMN NEAR TOOK DELLA ROBBIA'S SKULL CLEAN OFF!"

"Well, looks like another team from the Final Four in the Combine Cup isn't too fond of the X-Fa—HEY!" Cris shouts…

…

…as Trix Rabbit runs at Barry and Mat Slams him onto the arena floor!

"Well, they sure aren't fond of the Twinleaves either, from the looks of it!" Al says.

"Can't blame 'em…" Jeremy speaks. "But why are they out here?!"

"Because they want to be and they can, but the REAL question is, why is Trix Rabbit assaulting Barry?! Barry didn't do anything to them!" Cris asks.

"Neither did Odd!" Jeremy says.

"Odd deserves to get beaten up just by principle!" Cris asserts. "Not Barry, on the other hand!"

Tony the Tiger picks Odd up in a Front Slam position…and proceeds to ram him spine-first into the steel ring post once…twice…three times straight! Meanwhile, Trix Rabbit is choking Kenny with both hands against the arena floor! Trix stands up and proceeds stomping a mudhole in the Twinleaf. Ulrich and Kenny begin to stir…and Tony the Tiger hits a Swinging Side Slam onto Odd on the floor!

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THE IMPACT?!" Jonathan exclaims. "ODD'S SPINE TURNING AROUND OFF OF THAT SIDE SLAM BY THE BREAKFAST BEAST!"

Tony the Tiger ROARS as he stands tall over the fallen Odd while Trix backs up…waits for Barry to reach a knee…

…

…and nails him with a Rabbit's Foot! Trix Rabbit snarls as Barry goes down, and after ten seconds, the Trix mascot starts to pick Barry up. Kenny and Ulrich start getting up…and they see their respective partners being assaulted by the Cereal Killers! Tony is about to Head Slam Odd right into the steel ring post… Referee Vincent Perry is trying to gain a sense of control over the situation…

…

…

…

…but Ulrich takes matters into his own hands by rolling to the outside, raking Tony's eyes from behind, and Head Slamming him into the ring post instead!

"And the two men wrestling just realized what's going on around them, and Ulrich's doing something about it to bail out his partner!" Jonathan says.

Ulrich Head Slams Tony into the ring apron as well two times before hitting three punches to the head of the Breakfast Beast! In the interim, Trix Rabbit is about to deliver a Trixbuster onto the arena floor to Barry…but Kenny arrives on the scene to prevent it with a Diving Double Sledge from the apron onto the shoulder of the rabbit!

"And Kenny's doing the same on HIS end of the ring!" Cris says.

"Kenny saving Barry from getting driven onto his head!" Al says.

Kenny grabs Trix Rabbit and hurls his body directly into the security wall before connecting with a Baseball Slide Dropkick to the face as Trix is leaning against the barricade on his side! Ulrich goes for a Hammer Throw to Tony into the steel steps…but Tony counters it and sends Ulrich towards the steel…

…

…

…

…

…and Ulrich runs up the steel ring steps, leaps up, and hits the tiger with a Whisper in the Wind off of the steel steps!

"And Ulrich SOARS to take out Tony the Tiger!" shouts Al.

"Whisper in the Wind!" Jonathan exclaims. "The Cereal Killers, momentarily, have been neutralized, and Ulrich's checking on Odd's condition at the moment too!"

Ulrich crouches down beside Odd, who is holding his ribs in immense pain from the Swinging Side Slam onto the arena floor. Odd coughs up some blood from the spot and Ulrich keeps a look at his partner…

…

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly, Kenny grabs Ulrich from behind!

"WAIT A MINUTE! Kenny's got Ulrich in a Full Nelson—SINNOH BLASTER ONTO THE FLOOR!" Al shouts.

"OH MY GOSH—Ulrich…!" Jeremy winces.

"KENNY JUST PLANTED ULRICH AS HE WAS PREOCCUPIED ON HIS PARTNER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"STERN MUST'VE FORGOTTEN THAT THERE'S A MATCH STILL IN PROGRESS! BUT KENNY DIDN'T FORGET! KENNY DID NOT FORGET!" Cris laughs.

After hitting Ulrich with the Sinnoh Blaster, Kenny slowly rises, picks Ulrich up and pushes him back inside the ring. The Lyoko Warrior has yet to move from the impact, and Kenny follows him back inside the squared circle. Kenny starts to pick Ulrich up as he's inside the ring…holds his arms…

"Kenny saw an opening, and he took it at Ulrich's expense…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and nails the DP Driver, planting Ulrich right onto his head!

"…and THERE is the DP Driver!" Al calls.

"Down goes Ulrich AGAIN!" says Jonathan.

"I got this!" Cris shouts as Kenny turns Ulrich around for the pin, hooking a leg: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE!" Cris finishes as "Generation Me" plays and the bell sounds!

"Kenny beats Ulrich Stern after a very hectic scene!" Al says.

"Here is your winner, Kenny!" Blader DJ announces.

Kenny gets his hand raised by the referee Vincent Perry, smirking and taunting Ulrich as he's down. He breaks into an HBK pose…

…

…but then the Cereal Killers both get up angry and proceed to raid the ring! Kenny realizes it and immediately bails to the outside to check on his own partner Barry!

"And Kenny's hightailing it out of there, and considering the looks on the faces of the feral Cereal Killers, who the heck can blame him?!" Al says.

"Essentially, when it comes right down to it, he kind of owes an assist to those guys for taking down Odd—"

"Yeah, because Kenny SENT the Cereal Killers after his own partner, whom he is currently helping up the ramp right now," Cris cuts Jeremy off while Kenny carries Barry over his shoulder and away from the ring. "He TOTALLY knew they show up, too. Jeremy, do you even PROOFREAD an eighth of the things that you say?"

"I'm not saying he SENT them, you dimwit! I'm saying that if it wasn't for them attacking Odd, Ulrich wouldn't have been distracted for Kenny to nail the Sinnoh Blaster!" says Jeremy.

"And Kenny wasn't distracted by watching over HIS partner! No, HE kept his eyes on the prize! In the end, Ulrich has no one to blame but HIMSELF for this loss!" Cris says. "And speaking of Ulrich…"

The Cereal Killers watch Kenny flee with Barry to the stage…and then they turn their attentions to Ulrich, who is coming to from the DP Driver inside the ring. Ulrich clutches his neck in agony…and that gives Trix a sinister idea on what to do. The rabbit of General Mills waits for Ulrich to rise, the latter likely unaware of the Cereal Killers surrounding him…

…

…

…

…and Trix kicks Ulrich in the gut, lifts him up…and drops him with a Trixbuster!

"OH NO!" Jeremy shouts.

"And THAT is not going to help Ulrich's surgically-repaired neck any!" Al exclaims.

"Much like the DP Driver wouldn't either—this is just insult to injury!" Jonathan shouts.

"Again, no idea why they're doing this, but personally, I can't help but enjoy it!" Cris smirks.

And Tony the Tiger wants to have his say. Tony starts picking Ulrich up, impatient as ever…

…

…

…

…and Tony delivers a Frosted Flake Bomb!

"FROSTED FLAKE BOMB!" Al calls.

"Enough's enough at this point, guys!" Jeremy hollers.

"You don't have the authority to tell these animals what's 'enough'!" Cris says.

"And I doubt they'd listen!" Jonathan adds.

Tony and Trix Rabbit look at each other…and look down at Ulrich…and they nod to one another, both picking up a limp Ulrich Stern now. The rabbit grabs Ulrich in a Cravate…knees Ulrich in the gut…and then Snapmares Ulrich to the canvas, hanging onto his head by the hair while Tony stands and grins. Tony the Tiger knows what to do next.

"Oh no… And now, Tony and Trix have Ulrich prepared for their patented double-team, and Ulrich's ALREADY heavily out of it—this is the LAST thing the man needs!" Jonathan says.

"Hit it, boys! Hit it!" Cris encourages.

Tony hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Odd Della Robbia intercepts Tony in mid-run with a Springboard Dropkick, sending him out of the ring!

"WHAT?! DAMN IT!" Cris curses.

"AND NOW IT'S ODD'S TURN TO SAVE THE SKIN OF HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Odd's back up!" Jeremy shouts.

Trix Rabbit, none too pleased with this, lets go of Ulrich and charges angrily at Odd Della Robbia…

…

…

…who Backdrops Trix over the ropes and on top of his partner Tony the Tiger on the arena floor!

"And the Cereal Killers get stacked up on the outside!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Damn degenerate recovery!" Cris growls.

The Cereal Killers both stand up outside of the ring, livid at the Lyoko Cat Fighter. Odd stares down the duo as they rage on the outside, Ulrich weakly trying to stand himself but unable to do so momentarily. Odd tries to help his buddy up while Tony the Tiger glares at the ring, about to tear the entire ring down! Trix Rabbit yells, "We'd do worse to your asses, but we're saving that meal for later!"

"The Cereal Killers, though, HAVE made their presence felt to both the X-Factors and the Twinleaves!" Al says.

Odd holds Ulrich up and returns the stare at the Cereal Killers…

…

…

…

…

…who both get clubbed from behind with one strike apiece by Barry and Kenny!

"HE-HEY! HEY!" Jeremy exclaims. "Well, speaking of the Twinleaves…!"

Barry and Kenny, with the Cereal Killers taking blows from behind, high-five each other with smiles…and then immediately start running up the ramp to the back while the Cereal Killers turn around and menacingly give chase!

"Looks like Barry and Kenny have gotten the last word!" Cris proudly declares.

"And if they lose any speed, it may very well be THEIR last word if the Cereal Killers get their way!" Jonathan quips.

The X-Factors are left in the ring watching the Cereal Killers and Twinleaves make their way out of the Ozone Lair. Odd helps Ulrich out of the ring and makes sure his partner is okay…and Ulrich in turn has the wherewithal to ask if Odd is okay as well, for both of them are in pain.

"This thing started between Odd, Ulrich, Barry and Kenny…but I don't think any of them expected Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger to interject!" says Jonathan.

"The three runners-up from the CCW Combine Cup… Looks like we're about to have ourselves a scrap!" says Jeremy.

"Speaking of scraps, one is to come in our main event between 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady and Wolf Hawkfield, resulting from the State of CCW Address," says Al. "Who's going to put themselves ahead of the pack in World Championship contention when the Canadian Badass and New England Patriot clash?"

"And that's not the ONLY match resulting from the Address—coming up NEXT, it's Ben Tennyson, our CCW Magnus Champion, facing off against Psymon Stark, the sole CCW competitor to LOSE his FWA contest," says Cris. "Ben Tennyson said that tonight he is going to dish out some disciplinary action in that ring! _Ozone _Roster, you may want to take note of what you're about to watch. And for the rest of you, do NOT go away!"

"We'll be right back!" Jeremy says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

"Welcome back to _Ozone 37_—two more matches left to go for this evening, but one has already been announced for NEXT week," Jonathan says. "It's to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship!"

"Caesar, Sportacus, Shun Kazami, Disco Kid, and Dan Kuso have ALL laid claims to the CCW Universal Championship currently held by Aran Ryan," says Al. "On _Ozone 38_, in a High Five-Way Match, they will each get to state their claims through combat, and the first man to score a pin or submission will get Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_ with the coveted prize on the line!"

"GO DISCO KID!" Jeremy cheers.

"Oh, HELL no!" Jonathan says. "I PROMISE YOU, COME NEXT WEEK, IT'LL BE CHANGED TO A FATAL FOUR-WAY! I PROMISE!"

"Why are you so against this?!" Jeremy yells.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?!" Jonathan yells back.

_[I've got to fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've got to make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Ben Tennyson, now in his ring gear, splays his arms in a Legend Killer pose, triggering green pyrotechnic rain behind him as the CCW Magnus Championship glows around his waist. The fans are no more receptive to him now than they were last time he showed his face. The Tenth Wonder of the World makes his way to the ring, now ready for wrestling action.

The bell sounds, and Blader DJ says, "The following is your penultimate match of _CCW Ozone_, set for one fall! First, from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing in at 230 pounds, he is the current CCW Magnus Champion, the self-professed Best Wrestler in the Universe, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"Your argument can wait, twins! Right now, it's time for our World Champion to take center stage!" says Cris.

"He certainly had center stage during his State of CCW Address, and our outspoken Magnus Champion of the World sure didn't disappoint," Al says. "Besides angering many, he issued a challenge to Psymon Stark, taking offense to the fact that Psymon lost his match at the FWAs to Eddy of PCUW fame—"

"Psymon Stark was the ONLY GUY WHO LOST," Cris says. "And I'm not counting the CCW folks who 'lost' to other CCW wrestlers. That's a wash. I'm excusing them, and I'm sure Ben is too, but there is NO excuse for Psymon losing. To Ben, Psymon is the dark spot on an otherwise perfect bill of health for CCW, and that dark spot needs to get attended to TONIGHT."

"This superiority complex of Ben Ten that he's trying to make pervade into ALL of CCW… I'm not digging it," says Jeremy. "CCW is about putting on the best wrestling action, men and women, we are physically capable of putting out. It's not about this 'elitism' that Ben's talking about."

"So, YOU don't want CCW winning Best Company of the Year?" Cris puts Jeremy on the spot.

"Now, I'm not saying THAT, but—"

"When you're the Best Company, a lot is expected from you," says Cris. "And if even ONE facet of the company falters, the blame falls with the hero of the company—its FACE! That's how it ALWAYS works! So Ben is taking responsibility here by giving Psymon Stark what HE deserves: disciplinary action."

Ben stands inside the ring, holding his CCW Magnus Championship and waiting for Psymon to appear.

…

_[Time is turning (Time is turning)_

_Quest for gold (Quest for gold)_

_They are lost (They are lost)_

_They are twisted; they are twisted and old_

_Time is frozen (Time is frozen)_

_Their souls are sold (Their souls are sold)_

_Grey days ahead (Grey days ahead)_

_For the twisted, for the twisted and old]_

("They Are Lost" by Last Remaining Pinnacle plays)

Psymon Stark marches onto the stage, pacing madly left and right, left and right, left and right, sharply turning back and forth as the fans get behind him, the Canadian from _SSX_ ready for wrestling himself. Psymon stands in the middle of the stage after pacing for 30 seconds, splaying his arms, roaring into the sky…and freefalling backwards onto the stage, performing a backward roll before stomping his way down to the squared circle, the crazy side of the snowboarder quite evident.

"And his opponent, from Squamish, British Columbia, Canada, weighing 256 pounds, Psymon Stark!" Blader DJ announces.

"Some call him the Canadian Crazy Horse," says Al. "I think that that's pretty apropos even if you weren't sold by the entrance… Just LOOK at him…"

"Yeah, if you didn't know any better, you'd think he hardly even REMEMBERS losing to Eddy at the FWAs, but it happened!" says Cris. "It happened, and for being the sole CCW wrestler on the card NOT against other CCW wrestlers to come up short…Ben Tennyson's going to have more than just a word with him."

"Well, the X-Factors WERE at the FWAs, and they were in an Six-on-Six-on-Six Tag Team Match—"

"—that ended in a no-contest," Cris says. "So, they didn't even LOSE. Did they do anything worthwhile? No. But they didn't embarrass the company by LOSING!"

"I wouldn't say Psymon 'embarrassed' us!" Jonathan says. "He gave Eddy a hell of a fight!"

"But he LOST, and that's all Ben Tennyson cares about," says Cris.

Psymon slithers slowly into the ring, sitting in a corner and rocking back and forth. Ben appears a cross between crept out and upset by Psymon's behavior. The Tenth Wonder watches as Psymon gets to his feet…

…

…

…and then Blader DJ says, "Ladies and gentlemen…"

"Wait a minute…" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Cris asks.

Ben Ten turns his head to Blader DJ…and realizes he is STILL holding onto the Magnus Championship. And something clicks in his head…

…

…

"…I have just been informed…

"…

"…

"…that this match…

"…

"…

"…

"…will be a NON-TITLE Match!"

The crowd groans for this declaration, while Ben Ten's eyes return from their widened size to normal. He lets out a sigh and hands the timekeeper his Belt while getting ready to wrestle, turning full attentions to Psymon.

"I almost forgot about that!" Al says. "Blader DJ… I can only assume that Commissioner Gordon told him to make that announcement, and that's just TOYING with the World Champion!"

"Toying with him…or perhaps just issuing a reminder," says Jonathan. "Making sure that, through Ben's speech, he needs to keep that in mind…"

"Ben looks like even HIS heart jumped from that—MINE sure did! But no worries! Not like Psymon would have had a shot at it anyway!" says Cris.

The bell sounds, and Psymon Stark immediately starts things off by barrel rolling on the canvas, then executing a somersault, then getting on all fours, then crawling on all fours around the ring, encircling a very confused Ben Tennyson.

"And we're underway—what the hell is this?!" Cris scratches his head.

"Psymon with a very…unorthodox way to kick things off," says Al.

"You're not kidding—this dude is bat-ish crazy," Jeremy states.

Psymon remains on all fours, and he makes his way towards the Magnus Champion, making his way to him head-on this time around. Ben jumps out of the way as Psymon pounces at him…and Psymon slowly turns around, measuring Ben once again. Psymon starts crawling towards Ben a second time…and Ben tries to cut him off with a stomp to the spine, but Psymon rolls out of the way, gets up and clubs Ben right in the back of the head, sending him into a corner. Ben staggers into a nearby corner as Psymon resumes his pursuit, hitting right hand after left hand after right hand after left hand, punching Ben in the midsection repeatedly.

"And now we are in the WRESTLING portion of this contest—well, more so the punching as Psymon goes to work on the kidneys," states Jonathan.

Psymon Irish Whips Ben into the opposite corner, and Ben bounces off of the turnbuckles…into a Back Body Drop that sends Ben high into the air! Ben comes crashing down with a thud and stands back up holding his back in a world of pain. Psymon tries to capitalize with a Body Slam…but Ben floats over and pushes Psymon into the ropes…where Psymon delivers a Shoulder Tackle, taking Ben down. Ben gets up and Psymon Military Presses Ben over his head…dropping him gut-first onto the top rope and sending Ben all the way to the outside!

"And Ben looked like he nearly got disemboweled by the rope!" Jeremy exclaims. "Yikes!"

"Tennyson seems to be caught off-guard by Psymon's antics right now—this style of his is erratic and really throwing him off," Al says.

"The Best in the Universe knows how to adapt," Cris speaks. "So don't give Psymon TOO much praise."

Ben gets up on the outside holding his midsection, and Psymon Boogeyman walks around and then outside of the ring. Psymon hits a punch to the gut and then a Back Elbow to the face. Psymon Overhand Chops Ben Ten across his chest hard, drawing loud chants of "Woooooooo!" Then Psymon hits a Headbutt to the Magnus Champion before Hammer Throwing Ben across ringside into the opposite barricade. Psymon runs at Ben as he collides into the wall…and Psymon delivers a Jumping Splash directly into the Tenth Wonder! Psymon keeps the offense going by picking Ben up over his shoulder…and dropping him onto the top of the wall with Snake Eyes! Ben clutches his face in pain and drops to a knee…allowing Psymon to mug for the nearby camera, then grab Ben by the trunks…and…

…attempt to throw Ben into the steel ring steps, but Ben turns it around and Drop Toe Holds Psymon into the stairs instead!

"Psymon maintaining his—OH MAN!" Jeremy exclaims. "Well, I was GOING to say that Psymon's maintaining his upper hand, but Ben Ten just turned around that one!"

"Told ya he can adapt!" Cris smirks.

"Psymon goes face-first into those steel stairs," says Jonathan.

Ben stands up and hits a big Head Slam against the stairs with Psymon Stark on his knees! Then Ben holds Psymon's head onto the stairs…presses it there…and then walks up the steps…keeping Psymon's skull in place…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a HARD Stomp onto the back of Psymon's head, bashing his brains into the steel steps AGAIN!

"OHHH! And THAT was even more impactful and quite vicious!" Al says.

"Psymon's head RINGING now off of that strike!" Jonathan says as Psymon rolls off of the steps holding the sides of his temples.

Ben stands on the steps smirking and throwing up a Legend Killer pose while Psymon is flat onto his back on the ringside floor. Ben walks up to the ring apron while Psymon Stark is down…and the Tenth Wonder of the World walks along the apron…measures Psymon…then starts RUNNING…

…

…

…and executes a Diving Knee Drop off of the apron to the face of the Canadian Crazy Horse!

"And TENNYSON went airborne to drop a knee right to the already-ailing face of Psymon Stark!" Jonathan calls.

"As if those brain cells weren't rattled enough before!" says Jeremy.

"This beating is exactly what Psymon Stark deserves for embarrassing Ben Tennyson at the FWAs!" shouts Cris.

"Okay, how exactly did Ben get 'embarrassed' by Psymon?!" Jeremy disagrees.

"He lost! He let BEN'S company down at the boon of PCUW's World Champion!" Cris says.

"Since when is—okay, look, just because Psymon lost to Eddy doesn't suddenly make him an embarrassment, especially given the match itself!" Jeremy argues.

"Psymon's the SOLE blemish on the FWAs for CCW in matches," Cris says. "Everyone else from CCW who 'lost' lost to adversaries that ALSO consisted of CCW talents—see Dragon Kids and Emmy versus Nico Robin and the Twinleaves! That's different! But PSYMON dropped the ball against Eddy and was LAUGHING—"

"He gave the fight to a World Champion and yeah, he lost, but—"

"And DON'T tell me that him losing to a WORLD CHAMPION is an excuse, because Sora Kamiya's a Women's Champion and look at what Zoe Payne pulled off!" Cris cuts Jeremy off. "So now, Ben Tennyson is singlehandedly making this _SSX_ psychotic jackass pay!"

Ben picks Psymon up by his ears and hits a Head Slam into the ring apron. Then Ben hits a second Head Slam right onto Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth's announce table, rattling the entire structure before climbing on top of it with Psymon hunched over. Psymon is leaning on the table and Ben sees an opportunity to do more damage. With Psymon's head down, Ben raises his foot up…

"And Ben might be about to show his inner Gwendolyn again…!" Jonathan calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon suddenly counters by escaping Ben's grip and holding him in an Electric Chair!

"Whoooooa…!" Jeremy interjects. "Then again, maybe not…!"

Psymon backs up…and Ben tries waving it off…

…

…

…

…but the snowboarder is able to drop Ben into the barricade with an Electric Chair!

"SPINE-FIRST!" Al exclaims. "The Electric Chair does a number on Benjamin's back!"

"Psymon finding a way to fight back!" Jeremy says.

As Ben is reeling against the barricade…Psymon stands up and hits him with stomp after stomp into the gut of the Magnus Champion before hitting a Headbutt to the top of Ben's skull. Psymon then backs up as Ben is against the wall still…

…

…

…and Psymon delivers a second Jumping Splash! The crowd cheers for Psymon as the _SSX_ character Boogeyman walks backwards, Ben still standing by the security barricade…

…and Psymon runs at Ben once again…

…

…

…

…but this time, Ben drops down and dodges Psymon's third attempt at a Jumping Corner Splash, sending him flying onto the wall gut-first, tumbling over the wall and into the crowd!

"And NOBODY HOME!" Jonathan calls. "The well ran dry for Stark there, and Ben was able to get out of dodge on the third try!"

"This is what happens when you try the same move too many times against our finest—he KNOWS how to avoid it, and he's going to catch you with your pants down," Cris says.

Psymon tries to stand up on the other side of the barricade…Ben Tennyson trying to recover himself. Psymon comes up with a small cut on the top of his forehead…using the wall to brace himself…

…

…

…

…and Ben Tennyson hooks his head.

"Oh no… Ben's got Psymon here…hanging him by the legs…!" Al says.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Ben's gonna catch ya! He's gonna catch ya!" Cris asserts.

Ben flashes a small grin as he has Psymon right where he wants him…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tennyson delivers a Barricade-Hung DDT, dropping Psymon skull-first onto the arena floor!

"BOOM! And Psymon's SKULL just CRASHING right onto the floor with a purpose!" Jonathan exclaims.

"Good Lord, that DDT looked sickening on the impact…" Al winced.

"No one performs that like Benjamin! Geo Stelar has a nice variation, but when it comes to the SNAP impact that Ben gets…that kind of torque is only performable by the Best in the Universe, and that's our Champ," Cris chuckles.

Ben picks Psymon Stark up and tosses him back inside the ring, where he rolls to a supine position. The Magnus Champion goes to the apron and points to the air as he ascends to the top rope in the corner, measuring his opponent…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben leaps up and comes crashing onto Psymon with a big Diving Elbow Drop! Ben stays on top of Stark and pins him in a lateral press: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Psymon gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—no?! Ugh…" Cris groans.

"First near-fall of the contest—Ben Tennyson starting to take firm control," says Jonathan.

Psymon rolls onto his belly and Ben Drops a Forearm across the back of his head before picking the man up and hooking him for a Suplex…and dropping him with a Gourdbuster! Ben hangs onto Psymon's head in a Front Facelock, delivering knee strikes to the top of the head while pulling him away from the ring ropes. Ben hits two more knees to the top of the head before starting to stand up, pulling 256 pounds of Canuck up with him…

…

…and Ben hits one more knee to the face before lifting Psymon up and hitting a Gourdbuster again! Ben turns Psymon over onto his back and hits a series of Mounted Punches to the top of the head before hitting the ropes and delivering a Running Stomp to the gut…which makes Psymon sit up and allows for Ben to hit the ropes again and deliver a Dropkick to the face! Ben covers Psymon Stark: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.789 Psymon gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—ugh! Psymon wanting to make this hard for Ben Ten…" Cris grumbles.

"Psymon not going to be put away that swiftly," Jonathan says. "Although that cut of his is getting opened up further from Ben's attack…"

Ben grabs Psymon's arm and pulls him up to his feet. Ben Irish Whips Psymon into the ropes…and clocks him with a hard Discus Elbow to the mush that rocks Psymon right where he stands! Ben then grabs Psymon by the skull and executes a Hangman's Swinging Neckbreaker, dropping to his backside and causing Psymon to do the same. Ben riddles Psymon's spine with Soccer Kicks right to the back, hitting four straight kicks in succession, then standing in Psymon's face and yelling, "I hope that this is teaching you a valuable lesson!"

"A lesson in what?!" Jeremy throws up his hands.

"In what the new standard of CCW truly is!" Cris replies.

Ben hits the ropes…and goes for a Big Boot to the jaw of Psymon Stark…

…

…

…but Psymon grabs Ben's foot on the return! Psymon starts to stand up with a crazed look on his face, staring at Tennyson as Ben's eyes widen in shock. Ben is on one leg and trying to catch his bearings…

"I don't think Ben saw THAT coming out of the Squamish native…!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…and Ben manages to clip Psymon's nose as Psymon's holding onto Ben's leg! Psymon winces…and that allows Ben Ten to score with an Enzuigiri!

"OH! But PSYMON didn't see THAT coming!" Jonathan says.

Psymon holds the back of his head…and Ben delivers a Complete Shot!

"Or THAT!" Cris adds.

Ben turns Psymon Stark over onto his back and goes for the pin: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and—this'll do it…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Psymon gets the shoulder up again!

"…ma—come on!" Cris protests.

"Looks like that WON'T do it!" says Jeremy.

"Not yet, anyway…" adds Jonathan.

Ben puts Psymon in a Rear Chin Lock on the canvas, wrenching on the head and neck of the Canadian. Ben applies more pressure as the hold wears on, snarling, "Get the picture, Stark?! Get the picture?! Get it?! Do you get it now?!" Ben keeps the hold applied on Psymon and keeps himself and his foe grounded. Psymon starts to Hammerfist the ground, trying to mount some momentum and crowd heat in his favor now. The fans start to rally behind Psymon, willing him back to a vertical base. The CCW Magnus Champion keeps his composure….even as Psymon does begin to stand. Psymon backs into the corner with Ben on his back…but Ben hangs onto the submission hold. The referee asks if Psymon wants to yield…and Psymon replies by backing into the corner a second time! Psymon hits a Back Elbow to Ben to fully free himself from the hold. Psymon stumbles forward and Ben reels against the turnbuckles. Psymon holds his head…

…

…

…and Ben charges out of the corner at Psymon to take him down from behind…only for Psymon to catch him in a Sidewalk Slam position—but Ben Tilt-a-Whirls from there into a Headscissors Takedown!

"Ben lost hold of the Chin Lock, but THERE he is again!" calls Jonathan.

"Ben's Cruiserweight background coming out there," says Cris.

Psymon stands up facing ringside in the corner…

…and Ben runs…and delivers a Leaping Clothesline to the back of Psymon's head! Ben climbs the corner to the second rope and punches the back of Psymon's skull one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten times! Ben leaps to the ring apron, over the ropes, and she Head Slams Psymon onto the top turnbuckle, sending him backward to the center of the ring. Ben measures Psymon as he starts to stand up to his feet…and the Tenth Wonder Springboards…

…

…

…and delivers a Back Elbow to the jaw!

"Ben taking flight AGAIN, and the Elbow delivered right across the jawbone!" Jonathan says.

Ben covers Psymon: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.87 Psymon gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—Gwendamn it!" Cris curses.

Ben brushes back his hair and sighs, shaking his head in distress from the near-fall.

"Psymon Stark making it a near-fall once again, but Ben looks like he may have a plan in mind to get the third count right now!" Al says…as Ben picks Psymon up…

…

…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors. Then, Ben clubs Psymon's back three times…and then lifts Psymon up…

"Ben looking for the Crucifix Powerbomb now…!" calls Jonathan.

"Psymon's in trouble!" Jeremy says.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Psymon is able to wriggle his way free from Ben's arms! Ben turns around, losing his hold…

…

…and Psymon grabs him and hits a Stunner! But Psymon isn't finished; Psymon stands up, twirls around while still hanging onto Ben's head…transfers it into an Inverted Facelock…

…

…and lifts Ben up into an Inverted Suplex, dropping Ben into the corner, hanging him up partially on the top rope!

"And what a way for Psymon to get himself OUT of trouble!" Jonathan calls.

"Excellent transition work by Stark, and now Ben's in the corner on the defensive," Al says.

With Ben hung up, Psymon grabs him by the head and hits a Headbutt right to the back of the brain. Psymon then pushes Ben up and climbs up the corner after him, punching him in the head, then hooking his skull…

…

…

"Ben—oh no… I'm NOT liking the position our Champion's in right now!" Cris worries.

…

…

…

…and Psymon Stark delivers a Superplex!

"Superplex by Psymon!" Al calls.

"Not a good landing for Ben on that!" Cris winces.

"Ben landed right onto his tailbone, and Psymon, if he can rise to his feet before his opponent, could put himself in a great position to knock off our World's Champion!" Jonathan says.

"Crowd starting to sense the same thing…" Jeremy says.

Psymon starts to stir, wiping more of the blood away from his face…and then he wipes said blood on his own tongue, embracing the plasma! With a laugh, Psymon waits for Ben to fully get to his feet…and then Psymon stands before him and delivers one…two…three…four Bionic Elbows to the top of the head. Psymon hits the ropes…

…and Ben cuts him off with a Dropkick! The Dropkick sends Psymon careening back into the ropes…

…

…and Psymon rebounds, grabs Ben, and connects with a Spinning Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Dropkick having limited effect on stopping Psymon!" Jeremy says.

Psymon grabs Ben's wrist…and applies an Elevated Wrist Lock, hauling Ben up over his head while hanging onto Benjamin's limb. Ben yells out in pain, yelling, "Put me down! Put me down!" Psymon obliges and puts Ben down…right into a knee to the sternum on the way! Ben backs into the corner and falls down to his posterior. Psymon hits three punches to the head as Ben is seated…and Psymon goes for an Alley-Oop Bomb, grabbing his legs…

…

…

…

…

…and…Ben manages to kick Psymon away and land on his feet!

"But you can never keep the Best in the Universe down!" Cris says.

Ben pokes Psymon right in the eyes and grabs him in a Front Facelock. Ben backpedals into the corner with Psymon's head hooked…and Ben goes for a Tornado DDT…

…

…

…

…

…but Psymon spins around with Ben and reverses it into a Flapjack onto the top turnbuckle!

"OH JESUS!" Cris winces.

"Ben looking for another version of the DDT, but THIS doesn't pan out like Tennyson hoped!" Jonathan says.

Psymon grabs Ben's arms from behind and then performs a Backslide! The referee counts 1…

"Oh no! Ben, kick out, man!" Cris shouts.

2…

"Shoulders down—Champ's in trouble!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…Ben kicks out! Ben returns to his feet…as does Psymon who kicks Ben right between the eyes! Psymon delivers a Body Slam to Ben, hits the ropes as Ben is down…and scores with a Big Splash! Psymon comes up beating his chest and picks Ben up off of the canvas once again. Psymon hits the Starkness Falls, dropping Ben on the back of his own head now!

"STARKNESS FALLS!" calls Jonathan. "Psymon's form of the Inverted DDT!"

Psymon hooks Ben's leg and goes for the pin: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Ben gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGE—NO! Psymon only got two off of that!" Jeremy exclaims.

"And the Magnus Champ DENIES Psymon of victory!" Cris says.

"Psymon fighting through the cut on his forehead, and now he looks like he's setting up for a finale, hoping to finalize this—complete the upset…" Al says.

Psymon lifts Ben up in a Powerbomb position…and then hooks his head while holding Ben up onto his shoulders!

"Oh, I think I know what this is! Psymon added a new finishing maneuver to his arsenal—he calls it the Near-Death Experience, his Fallaway out of the Powerbomb!" says Jeremy.

Psymon goes for the Near-Death Experience onto Ben Ten…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben bites the hands of Psymon Stark, forcing him to let go of his head and relinquish his chance of hitting the maneuver!

"And Ben Tennyson goes feral on the maniac with the biting!" Al says.

"Sometimes that's what you have to do with this creep," Cris comments.

With Psymon letting go…Ben Tennyson performs a Hurricanrana, hooking both of Psymon's legs for the pinning combination!

"RANA PIN!" Cris shouts.

"Ben able to reverse!" says Jonathan.

The referee counts 1…

2…

"Can Ben get three HERE like this?!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Psymon kicks out! Both Psymon and Ben get up…and Ben delivers a Back Kick to the midsection. Ben hits the ropes behind Psymon, while Psymon is doubled over…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben goes for a Bulldog onto Psymon…

…

…but Psymon catches him…and he tosses Ben over the top rope and all the way into the security barricade!

"Ben running for the Bulld—OH MY GOD!" Jonathan exclaims.

"OH YOUR GWEN, and HOLY COW!" Cris exclaims. "BEN!"

"BEN JUST HAD A BODY COLLISION WITH THE DAMN WALL!" Jonathan shouts. "HE NEARLY GOT TORN IN TWO!"

"BEN, SPEAK TO US! BEN! BEEEN!" Cris worriedly cries.

"Ben's in a HORRENDOUS way at this point!" Jeremy says. "His entire everything must be SHELL-SHOCKED by that!"

Psymon watches Ben clutching everything and anything on his body in tremendous amounts of pain…and he wipes away some more blood from his face, breathing heavily…and then, he makes his way up the turnbuckle and to the top rope.

"Psymon looking down at the ailing Tennyson on the outside…and Ben's actually starting to move down there—how, I don't know…" Jeremy says.

"I don't know either!" Jonathan says. "That fall was TERRIBLE…"

"Ben may not be 100% aware of where he is right now…" says Al.

"What resilience from the Magnus Champion to even be MOVING after a shot like that!" says Cris.

But Ben is BARELY moving, and after starting to push himself away from the security barricade, he lies down supine on the floor in pain. Psymon is on the top rope, watching Ben on his back…and the _SSX_ star bellows on the top rope…

…

…

…

…and then Psymon dives…

"Wait a minute—Psymon's gonna FLY!" Jeremy exclaims.

"OH NOOOOO!" Cris covers his eyes.

…

…

…

…and Psymon delivers a Diving Body Splash on top of the Tenth Wonder of the World!

"SOARING…AAAAAAAND SCORIIIIIIING!" Al exclaims. "TENNYSON GETS LEVELED WITH THE SPLASH!"

"PSYMON! PSYMON! PSYMON!" the crowd chants as they watch Psymon Splash down onto the Best Wrestler in the Universe!

"WHAT ELEVATION, WHAT IMPACT!" Jonathan says. "THE CANADIAN CRAZY HORSE… WOW!"

"That is the LAST thing Ben needed right now!" Cris whines. "That is the absolute LAST thing!"

"But if you're Psymon Stark, you gotta get up! If you can get up now and capitalize, this match is all yours!" Jeremy asserts. "All yours and a cherry on top of it!"

After 10 seconds, Psymon uses the ring apron to pull himself up to his feet…slowly…while Ben Ten is in a world of hurt on the ground himself. The CCW Magnus Champion is hardly moving…

…

…

…and Psymon moves things along by slowly taking Ben up onto his feet. Psymon lifts Tennyson up…

…

…

…and he places Ben onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry!

"Uh-oh…wait a second—oh no… OH NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Cris shrieks. "CRAP! CRAAAAP!"

"Ben's on Psymon's shoulders…and this is almost shades of the FWAs when Psymon did this to Eddy!" Al says.

"Psymon's going to Psymonize Ben out THERE?!" Jeremy exclaims.

…

Psymon holds Ben up…

…

…

…

…spins him out…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben lands on his feet right beside Stark!

"NO—BEN ON HIS FEET!" Al shouts.

"HE'S UP!" Cris yells semi-proudly.

Ben grabs Psymon in an Inverted Facelock as he prevents the Psymonizer…

…

…

…and he scores with the BKT!

"BKT! BKT—MY GOODNESS! BEN RECOVERED AND GOT THE BKT!" Al exclaims.

"THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE LIIIIVES!" Cris shouts.

"And what befell Eddy at the FWAs did NOT befall Ben Tennyson on _Ozone 37_!" Jonathan says. "Now BOTH men down, but Ben's the one more mobile between the two!"

Ben clutches his right shoulder and his back, still feeling the impact of getting hurled into the security wall at ringside. Ben coughs one time and uses the ring post to pull himself to his feet. Ben takes nearly half a minute to get to a vertical base while Psymon is flat on his back this time. Ben stands…and then he grabs Psymon by the hair, pulling him to the apron…and then shoving him back inside the squared circle. Ben rolls inside the ring after him, watching Psymon make his way to the middle of the ring, still lying supine.

"Both of these men took some VICIOUS shot outside, but right now BEN is the one standing and Psymon is the one writhing in pain," says Al.

"And Ben's the one STALKING Psymon as well…" Jeremy says…as Ben Tennyson is seen in the corner, indeed stalking his foe. Ben motions for Psymon to rise…and the latter is slow to do so, holding the back of his head. Psymon does get the chance to stand up…

…

…

…

…

…and walk right into a…

"SPEAR! SPEAR!" Cris announces. "SPEAR FROM BEN 10!"

"And our Magnus Champion may have secured things from here—Psymon landed HARD on his back but also on the back of his head from that high-speed takedown," Jonathan analyzes.

Ben moves over…to Psymon's legs…

"And Ben might have something else in mind…" Al says.

"Cloverleaf Quasar, perhaps?" Cris surmises.

…

…

…

…and Ben applies the Cloverleaf Quasar!

"That's EXACTLY what he has in mind!" Al says.

"CLOVERLEAF QUASAR LOCKED IN!" Cris cheers. "BALLGAME!"

"Psymon may be unaware right now of the position he's in, but the position he's in is NOT a very good one!" says Jonathan.

Ben Tennyson tightens the grip on the Cloverleaf Quasar, screaming and hollering as he keeps the submission applied. Ben has his own boot close to the back of Psymon's head…and Ben proceeds to deliver repeated stomps to the back of the head of his opponent!

"STOMPS to the back of the head! Ben capitalizing on that BKT from earlier!" Al says.

"This'll make Psymon even LESS aware of where he is!" says Jonathan.

Psymon screams while being held in the hold, aching with each of Ben's Stomps also—and Ben hits ten of them. Ben wrenches ALL the way back on the Cloverleaf Quasar, Psymon Stark grimacing…

…

…

…

…and Psymon…tries to reach for the ropes…but he can't get there! Ben holds Psymon in the middle of the ring…and after twelve seconds, Ben gets Psymon to tap out.

"CHECKMATE, PEOPLE!" Cris smirks. "BEN TEN WINS!"

"Ben Tennyson wins this non-title affair—a physical one, but victorious for the Champ!" says Jonathan.

"I guess that's lesson learned for Psymon…" Jeremy sighs.

"Hero" by Skillet plays, and after ten seconds, Ben finally lets go of the Cloverleaf Quasar, walking to the ropes and collecting his Championship Belt from the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy. Ben raises the Belt high over his head while standing over the body of the downed Stark.

"Here is your winner via submission, the CCW Magnus Champion, Ben Tennyson!" announces Blader DJ as the crowd boos for the result.

"Ben Tennyson has made Psymon Stark pay for his loss from the FWAs!" Cris declares. "He's made good on his promise! Maybe this'll teach Psymon on how to conduct himself when he's representing OUR company!"

"I STILL don't agree with Ben's viewpoint on WHY this match had to happen, but in the end, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"What you say or think NEVER matters, Jeremy," Cris says.

"Shut up…" Jeremy frowns.

"Well, to Jeremy's point, no matter the reasoning, the end result is what matters most, and Ben Tennyson came away with the submission win," says Jonathan.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with that," Cris says.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jeremy waves it off.

Ben watches Psymon clutch his knee and start to crawl his way out of the ring, holding the back of his head with his other hand. Ben watches Psymon start to leave, hurt and defeated.

"A great showing from Psymon Stark, almost having Ben…but once Ben reversed that Psymonizer, it was all downhill," says Al.

"Yeah, that was the beginning of the way to Endsville—say hi to Mandy for me," Jeremy quips. "Psymon was doing GREAT before that, but that BKT really put an end to his hopes…"

Psymon makes his way out of the Ozone Lair—but his trip up the ramp is interrupted by a Ben Tennyson chair shot to the back of the head!

"WAIT A—WHAT THE HELL?!" Jonathan shouts. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

"WHERE DID BEN GET THE CHAIR?!" exclaims Jeremy.

"PSYMON STARK JUST GOT HIS CLOCK CLEANED!" Al shouts.

The crowd starts booing even more and Ben Tennyson drops the chair onto Psymon's back. Then, Ben motions for the timekeeper to walk all the way around the ring to him and give him a microphone. Ben, impatient at this point in time, swipes the microphone out of Mickey's hand.

"…Couldn't Ben just WALK to get a microphone? Why did MacElroy have to—"

"SHHHH!" Cris shushes Jeremy. "CHAMP'S GOT WORDS!"

"…Besides the point anyway…" Jeremy grumbles with his arms crossed.

Ben puts the microphone to his lips… "…So that's just it? You just lose to the World Champion and that's it? You walk up the ramp and act like nothing happened? Just like at the Awards? Just like against Eddy? You're gonna go to the back and laugh about the beating you just took to the walking herpes Mileena and your fake cousins? This isn't AT ALL a big deal to you?! Well, it's a big deal to ME because you're in MY damn company! I don't think your ass understands…"

Ben picks up the steel chair…and he whacks Psymon right in the spine as he's down! The crowd boos from this strike but Ben continues talking: "You were the ONLY CCW WRESTLER to LOSE at the FWAs. YOU WERE THE SOLE _LOSER_ OF MY COMPANY! YOU dropped the ball! YOU were the blemish on an otherwise perfect face! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MAKES YOU AROUND HERE? That, Psymon Stark, makes you a disgrace… That makes you, Psymon Stark, the CCW ALBATROSS. THAT makes YOU an absolute FAILURE to _CCW Ozone_. YOU FAILED THIS PLACE AND, MOST OF ALL, YOU FAILED ME!" Ben whacks Psymon with the chair once again!

"This is too much…!" Jonathan says.

"F*CK YOU BEN! F*CK YOU BEN!" chants echo throughout the Frank Erwin Center.

"Where everybody else stepped up, you SLIPPED up," Ben continues. "Where they rose to the occasion, YOU let this company down. And yet as it turns out…I'M more embarrassed about you losing than YOU are! Do you have any shame?! Do you have any semblance of dignity?! Do you even CARE?!" Ben hits Psymon with the chair yet AGAIN! "…I will be damned… I will be GWENdamned…if I'M going to be embarrassed about this, and YOU aren't! So if losing to Eddy from PCUW in front of the ENTIRE FICTION WRESTLING MULTIVERSE isn't enough to embarrass you…I am going to embarrass you myself…"

Ben picks up the steel chair once again…and he walks in front of Psymon's head, standing directly in front of the extremist. Psymon slowly tries to push himself to his knees, with the Tenth Wonder of the World measuring him…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben Tennyson WHACKS Psymon right across the head with the steel chair!

"Oh no—HOLY CHRIST, WHAT A SHOT!" exclaims Jeremy.

"COME ON!" Jonathan protests.

"Ben Tennyson wanted to prove a point, but the point's been made—this is just uncalled for!" Al says.

Psymon is now supine on the ramp of the Ozone Lair, and Ben Tennyson hangs onto the steel chair. Ben then wraps the chair around Psymon's head and neck, placing it and holding it there while Psymon is down on his back. Ben looks down at Psymon…

…raises his boot…

…

…

…

…and stomps directly onto the steel chair around Psymon's throat!

"No—NOOOO!" Al shouts. "GOD, THE CHAIR AROUND PSYMON'S THROAT…!"

"PSYMON MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO BREATHE!" says Jonathan.

"Well, Ben needs to hammer home his point somehow!" Cris argues.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Jonathan shouts.

Psymon squirms around the ramp, clutching the chair and his neck in pain, trying to pry the chair off of his head but unable to do so. Ben walks towards where Psymon squirms to on the ramp. He looks down upon Stark…raises his boot again…

"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE MAN'S DAMN—"

…and stomps onto the steel chair a second time!

"—GAAAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Jonathan exclaims. "THAT TRACHEA OF PSYMON—I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"

"Probably feels like what Psymon SHOULD HAVE felt like at the FWAs," Cris muses.

"This is going BEYOND the FWAs—Ben isn't perfect!" Jonathan argues.

"What do you mean, he's not perfect? He's the Best in the Universe!" Cris says. "He may not be immortal, but he's related to an immortal so it's close enough!"

Ben isn't done either. As Psymon writhes again, Ben stands next to the chair…and Stomps REPEATEDLY onto the steel chair onto Psymon's neck and head!

"AND HE'S STILL DOING IT! STOP IT ALREADY! WE GET IT! AND HE GETS IT! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF—"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! IF YOU TAKE AS MUCH PRIDE IN CCW AS BEN TENNYSON DOES, YOU TAKE THIS PERSONALLY!" Cris cuts Jeremy off.

"OH MY GOD!" Al shouts.

Ben stops stomping after about fifteen straight boots, leaving Psymon prone on the entrance ramp, choking with the chair still around his head. Ben leaves Psymon on the ramp and proceeds to the ring…

"And thankfully this is over—you've done enough, Ben Tennyson!" Jonathan yells.

"We'd better get some help for Psy—OH NO…" Jeremy utters…

…

…as Ben Tennyson walks back towards Psymon…with a second steel chair in hand!

"And Ben just picked up another chair from underneath the ring…and I am liking this even LESS now!" Al says.

"I NEVER liked it to begin with!" Jonathan asserts.

"I'm okay with it," Cris states simply.

"Of course you are, you prick!" Jeremy snaps at Cris.

Ben walks in front of the downed Psymon who has a chair wrapped around his throat. Ben smacks the steel chair with his open palm and brandishes it in front of the fans, as if showing off what he is about to do. He looks at Psymon with the chair still wrapped around his neck.

"…This is going to hurt me…a little more than it hurts you…" Ben mumbles as he lifts the chair above his head…

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS! DON'T—"

…and SLAMS it down across Psymon's brains with a Conchairto into the chair folded over his skull!

"**NOOOOO!**" Jonathan hollers. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! YOU NO-GOOD LITTLE… Our Magnus Champion may have just SHATTERED the windpipe of Psymon Stark!"

"As I was saying before, we'd better get some help for Psymon RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy says.

"DOES HE REALLY THINK THIS IS JUSTIFIED?! HUH?! DOES HE?!" Jonathan angrily shouts.

"YES! And he has a good point, as he's been having with EVERY word he's said as of late," says Cris. "Psymon needed this… He needed it to recognize where he went wrong… And Ben even told him fairly, this'll hurt ME more than it hurts YOU…"

"…Biggest lie I've ever heard…" Jeremy scoffs.

"Shut up, Jeremy," deadpans Cris.

Psymon is down and out of it on the ramp…and Ben puts down his second chair, leaving it at ringside while he makes his way back DOWN the entrance ramp….and to the ringside area…and to Al and Cris' announce table, where there is an open chair present for Ben to have himself a seat. Ben, without any warning or notice, hops over the table casually and lands in the vacant extra seat, wheeling his way back to the announce desk and placing his feet up on the table.

"Like a boss, heheheh!" Ben chuckles. "How're you doing, guys?"

"Doing just fine, Ben; thank you for asking!" Cris waves to the Tenth Wonder. "And yourself?"

"Well…I'm a little stricken with grief to be honest, though I'm doing a good job of hiding it right now…" Ben says. "…I didn't have to do what I just did now."

"You're damn right you didn't!" Jonathan exclaims from the other side.

"BUT I did it for HIS own good," Ben states. "I did it because he needed it most. The intention was not to HURT him; the intention was to make him learn a valuable lesson about consequence and the way things work and CCW!"

"The intention was NOT to hurt him, but there he is, gasping for air, half-conscious…!" Jonathan says.

"But he's that much of a better wrestler AND a better person because of what I did," Ben upholds. "My hope is that he takes this as a learning experience from the locker room's lead man. See, that's the thing – as Champion, it's my job to make those people back there strive, to bring the best out of my roster… And I expect that kind of standard to be respected and taken seriously."

"Ben, he lost ONE match to Eddy at the FWAs—the Twinleaves didn't win at the FWAs, yet you're not snapping THEM with steel chairs!" Al says.

"Yes, but the Twinleaves lost to a three-person team that ALSO represented CCW," notes Ben. "So if anything, THEM losing proves that the more CCW, the better since the team that was three-thirds CCW beat the team that was two-thirds CCW. From an RR standpoint, it sucks, but my priority is to Character Championship Wrestling and from THAT standing I can't possibly complain."

"Understandable!" Cris nods. Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Why are you still out here?" asks Jonathan.

"I'm still out here because we're about to see the last match of the evening and I am here to scout both of these men and see who might—MIGHT—be a suitable opponent for me at _Pandemonium_," says Jonathan. "Keep in mind that I get to select my adversary, by the way, in case you've forgotten; whoever wins this ISN'T going to be the official #1 Contender. This is all about stating one's case in the ring through competition."

"…Well, Brady wants a Magnus Title shot; so does Hawkfield…" Jeremy speaks.

_[**AAAAAAAWWWEEESSSSSOOOOMMMEEE!**_

_(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_I came to play_

_To get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream but it can't be saved_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (I came to play!)]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"…And here comes the former…" Jeremy groans.

"Well, we all know who YOU'LL be pulling for, huh, Jeremy?" Ben snickers.

"Better freaking believe it…" Jeremy scowls.

"Who're YOU rooting for, Benjamin?" Cris asks.

"Eh…doesn't really matter to me. When you're the Best in the Universe and you're up against anybody, all you do is win," Ben shrugs. "Though I didn't appreciate—"

The bell rings, cutting Ben off momentarily. "The following contest is your main event of the evening, and it is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from San Mateo, California, weighing 225 pounds, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"Thank you, Blader DJ…" Ben says, not too pleased by the interruption. "As I was saying before THAT, I didn't appreciate Brady a) interrupting my State of CCW Address—frankly, I find that disrespectful from a man who has the audacity to refer to himself as 'the True Face of CCW', which brings me to b) referring to himself as such a name when I'M the Magnus Champion, I'M the Best Wrestler in the Universe, and while I'm a CURRENT Champion, HE'S a FORMER Champion. What business does he have placing himself ABOVE me in the pecking order in his own mind? Who's got the Belt? I do. So as long as that's the case, the only thing Tom Brady's the face of is choking in the Super Bowl."

"Hahaha! Sweet, Ben!" Jeremy compliments.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Cris snaps at Jeremy. "And Ben, I understand how you feel… I'm a fan of Brady, but I do side with you on a few regards, namely the fact that YOU'RE Champion…"

Tom Brady, as this is going on, makes his way down to the ring, beating his chest as he ambles down the ramp triggering red, silver, and blue pyrotechnics. He sees Psymon Stark ailing in the middle of the ramp…and Tom Brady steps over the body of Psymon, disregarding it like a piece of trash in the middle of a road as he continues to go through his entrance, doing push-ups at the bottom of the ramp.

"And really?!" Jonathan is disgusted. "Ugh…Brady couldn't walk around or bother to check on Psymon's—you know what? I really shouldn't be surprised… Seems like something YOU'D do yourself, Tennyson…"

Ben simply shrugs. "Yeah, I know; what an asshole," he says matter-of-factly, almost smirking while Tom enters the ring and climbs up the turnbuckle and raises his arms over his head in superiority.

"Tom Brady verbally asserted himself as he who should be next in line for the CCW Magnus Championship," says Al. "This will serve as his chance at a physical assertion of that statement. But it's not going to be easy against the man he'll be staring across the ring from…"

…

_[I…I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

The crowd pops as Wolf Hawkfield rushes onto the stage, wasting little time making his way to the ring, not even stopping to trigger his pyro on the way down the ramp. Wolf, unlike Brady, stops at seeing Psymon, who is now being tended to by his girlfriend Mileena. Wolf looks at Mileena and says, "How's he?" Mileena replies with something indistinct, at which Wolf nods and slides underneath the bottom rope, climbs up a turnbuckle of his own, and flexes and howls.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, weighing 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"I love how you're saying that this 'won't be easy' for Tom Brady, who's going to be going into this match with a distinct ADVANTAGE!" Cris points out adamantly. "This is Tom's FIRST match of the evening and Wolf's SECOND. Tom is FRESH, and Wolf is NOT. If anything, this match will be easier for Brady than it'll be for the guy who thought it was a good idea to wrestle twice."

"But think of WHY Wolf elected to do that – his match with Ares, in his mind, was ruined by the interference by Kratos which led to Wolf's victory in the end," Al says. "To Wolf, that's not a victory. Wolf wants to prove himself as a top player here in CCW the RIGHT way, and that means beating opponents clean and fairly. Imagine if he could defeat Tom Brady in such a fashion tonight with our Magnus Champion presiding to watch it."

"_Nevermore _opened a lot of eyes; tonight might just open a few more—when we come back, it's our _Ozone 37_ main event: Brady vs. Wolf, NEXT!" Jonathan proclaims as the program goes to its penultimate commercial.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Tomorrow night…_**

**_(The screen shows the faces of Aelita, Carmen Sandiego, Mystique Sonia, Trixie Tang, Arya Stark, Mileena, Jenny Wakeman, Lisa Simpson, Xena and Blossom, one by one in quick-draw fashion.)_**

**_Ten females…_**

**_One night…_**

**_Six matches…_**

**_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson's face, then her CCW Females Championship Belt.)_**

**_All to determine who will challenge for the CCW Females Championship!_**

**_Plus…_**

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_"EMMY CAN BARELY STAND, DAMN IT, BUT SHE ISN'T BROKEN! SHE'S MOVING! SHE'S ALIVE!" Jonathan yells._

**_After a violent Unsanctioned Match…what will the aftermath be for both Emmy and Zoe Payne?_**

**_CCW Double X 18 – Live from Austin, Texas tomorrow at 8/7c only on The CW!_**

* * *

After the break, Wolf and Tom are getting ready to engage in a Test of Strength.

"The bell sounded to start this match about 13 seconds ago, and we are underway—main event of _CCW Ozone_ here in Austin, Texas is between Tom Brady and Wolf Hawkfield," says Jonathan.

"And I am also here to watch—Jonathan, it would be nice of you to mention that," Ben says.

"Yes, the Tenth Wonder and CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson IS here with us…not by OUR choice, but here nonetheless," Jonathan adds.

"I'm glad to see you too," Ben snorts.

Wolf is about to lock hands with Brady…but Tom kicks Wolf in the gut before they can lock up. Tom then clubs Wolf in the back with two Double Sledges before hitting the ropes and executing a Running Kneelift to the face, knocking Wolf down! Tom grabs Wolf by the arms and applies a Double Chickenwing on the canvas. Wolf grimaces in pain while Tom tries to establish control early.

"See how quick that was? Not even a minute in and Wolf's down and Tom's on top of him," Cris comments. "But 'it won't be easy for Tom Brady', right?"

"The match JUST STARTED, Cris…" Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Let's not jump to conclusions. That's how you fumbled in the Super Bowl and cost your team the big game oh so many years ago."

Cris flips off Jeremy from afar while Ben says, "I will say this much: whether I've been in one match or three matches, it wouldn't take thirty seconds for me to find myself flat on the mat in a submission like this. I'm a hell of a lot better than THAT."

Wolf powers up to his feet…and Tom suddenly tries to turn it into a Cobra Clutch! Wolf senses the try at the new hold…and Wolf is able to Butt Bump his way out of the hold. Wolf transitions around Tom, pushes him into the ropes, and Clotheslines him down! Wolf watches Tom get back up to his feet…and Wolf tries to Gorilla Press Slam the quarterback down…

…

…

…but Tom escapes again…and tries to apply the Cobra Clutch a second time!

"And again Brady goes for that Cobra Clutch—that usually sets up the Personal Foul!" says Al.

"Brady wants to end it early—and that's smart! Wolf's already wrestled once, so capitalize on what little he has left!" says Cris.

…

…

But Wolf performs a Modified Hip Toss to take Tom off of him! Tom stands up in front of Wolf and walks into a Hip Toss from Wolf again, this one of the normal variety! Tom stands up and Wolf grabs him to deliver a Head Slam into the middle turnbuckle. With Brady hunched over, Wolf proceeds to deliver repeated Double Axe-Handles to the spine. After about six of these blows, Wolf grabs the legs of Brady and pulls them up…before issuing a kick between the legs that lands right at Tom's chest!

"HEY! Hey, wait—that was a Low Blow!" Cris contends. "Low Blow—Tom should win by a DQ!"

"Not to be, Cris," Jonathan says. "That wasn't below the belt—that was shades of Robert Holly with a kick to the torso, so no disqualification on that maneuver!"

Wolf hangs onto the legs, wraps Tom up in a Wheelbarrow…carries Tom and turns him around…

…

…

…and chucks him backwards right into the turnbuckles with a Wheelbarrow Suplex!

"And certainly no DQs for THAT—what a Wheelbarrow Suplex!" Al calls. "Tom Brady, back-first!"

Wolf pulls Tom out of the corner Short-Arm-style…and executes a Sidewalk Slam! Wolf hooks Tom's leg: 1…

"And now Wolf Hawkfield…"

2…

"…might be the one winning it here!"

…

…

…

…2.6 Tom kicks out!

"And only two!" says Jonathan. "Wolf gets the contest's first official near-fall!"

Wolf picks Tom up and hits an Uppercut to the midsection, then a Gutbuster on top of his knee, grabbing Tom by his back and dropping him. Then, Wolf hits the ropes…and executes a Big Elbow Drop across Tom's chest! Wolf goes for another pinning attempt on Tom…

"And now the second pin try of the match!" calls Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Tom kicks out. "And another kick-out, and maybe Wolf will want to end this contest early as well!" Jonathan says.

"He may want to end it quickly more so than Tom Brady would, actually, because the way I see it, the longer this match goes, the more it favors the MVMVP," Cris says. "What do you think, Ben?"

"Sure," Ben shrugs, taking a bite into a hot dog. Al Michaels is gobsmacked by this.

"Ben, where'd you get a hot dog?" Al questions.

"Concession stand guy just gave me one," Ben answers, taking another bite. "And by that I mean I took one from him. Don't worry; it's free for me since I'm the World Champ."

"…Lovely…" Al mutters.

Wolf proceeds to stomp onto Tom Brady incessantly with Tom trying to roll away with all of his energy. Tom tries to get away from the barrage of boots, but Wolf continues to pursue him and stomp away with a purpose. The fans are cheering on the Canadian Badass as Tom tries to escape to absolutely zero avail. Referee Kenny Cashew is forced to step in and separate the two as Tom grabs the ropes and achieves a break, pushing Wolf Hawkfield away. Wolf pushes the zebra away from him, eager to attack Tom once more…but Tom is able to Dropkick Wolf in the knee and drop Wolf neck-first onto the middle rope!

"Wolf got a little too zealous and Tom picked up on it," says Al.

"Just like in football, Tom KNOWS when a man is over-pursuing and knows how to take advantage," Cris states.

Wolf recoils off of the middle rope and rolls away…allowing Brady to get up, seeing Wolf on all fours. Brady's eyes light up and he immediately starts measuring the Virtua Powerhouse!

"Uh-oh—crap! Wolf, watch out!" Jeremy warns.

"Here it comes—another early opportunity!" shouts Cris.

"PAT down the pike…!" Jonathan exclaims.

Tom Brady charges…with Wolf Hawkfield in his sights…

…

…

…

…and…the PAT is prevented with Wolf Clotheslining Tom Brady down hard!

"And NOTHING DOING!" shouts Jonathan. "Wolf manages to see it coming and pop up with an ENORMOUS Clothesline!"

"And that'll bring up second down," Ben quips. "Gwen, did Tomboy get blindsided there or what?"

Wolf picks up the staggering and stunned Tom Brady by his arms and executes a Butterfly Suplex across the ring, sending him diagonally across the ring…and Wolf gauges the distance between him and his opponent…before picking his spot, watching Tom stand up. "Gore! Gore! Gore!" the crowd begins to chant!

"And I think the fans think it may be WOLF'S turn for an early ender to this!" Al says.

"Tom Brady's about to get his ass SACKED!" Jeremy exclaims. "HIT IT, WOLF!"

"Tom's got to look alive NOW!" Cris says.

Tom Brady starts slowly rising…and Wolf Hawkfield, impatient as he is, stamps on the canvas and motions for Tom to "TURN THE F*CK AROUND!" Eventually, the New England Patriot does so…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Wolf Hawkfield's Gore MISSES! Tom Brady leapfrogs over Wolf, and Wolf ends up colliding directly into the ring post in the corner instead!

"D'OH, HE MISSED! DANG IT, DANG IT!" Jeremy is upset.

"Wolf went for it all, and he comes up with absolutely nothing!" says Cris.

"Tom had to dodge that maneuver; I was able to hit my OWN maneuver to counter it! Just hope that you guys can tell the skill differential there and what makes ME the best there is," Ben mentions.

"And Wolf's right shoulder is in HORRIBLE shape after that bone-on-steel collision! He may've dislocated it, and this main event match will continue through the commercial break! Tom Brady is in the ascendancy—we'll be right back!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Next week…_**

_Aran looks at his Universal Championship Belt, takes it into his right hand, and raises it over his head, drawing multiple jeers and boos. "I'm the CCW Universal Champion, fella…"_

_"Aran…make no mistake…I am GETTING my rematch…and I am GETTING my Universal Championship back… I am taking it away from YOU…" Dan Kuso asserts._

_""You, young man, are not entitled to a rematch for the CCW Universal Championship. There is NOTHING and NO ONE changing that. …YOU WILL ALL HAIL CAESAR!" Julius Caesar shouts._

_"I think it's about time I stopped looking like a wrestler on his way to the next level…and started looking like a wrestler who's ALREADY on the next level and is one pinfall away from becoming Champion!" Sportacus says._

_Disco points to Sportacus and Caesar. "You both had your shots in the Gauntlet and lost, but I never got that liberty! And you, Dan Kuso, as we alllllll know, ain't getting a rematch with Aran, so that just leaves yours truly, DISCO KID!"_

_"Dan…there IS one thing I'd like more than watching you beat Aran Ryan…and that's beating Aran Ryan MYSELF," Shun says._

**_Caesar…_**

**_Sportacus…_**

**_Disco Kid…_**

**_Shun Kazami…_**

**_The former Universal Champion Dan Kuso…_**

**_Five men…vying for an opportunity for the CCW Universal Championship of Aran Ryan!_**

_"It'll be one fall to a finish next week on Ozone between the five of you, and the winner faces Aran Ryan in his first Universal Title defense at _Pandemonium_!" Gordon states._

**_It's a High Five-Way Match for #1 Contention, and it's LIVE next week on _CCW Ozone 38_ at 9/8c only on ABC!_**

* * *

As _Ozone _returns from commercial, Tom Brady connects with a Decavitator to Wolf in the ropes!

"OH! Welcome back to _Ozone _episode thirty-seven live in Austin, Texas's Frank Erwin Center on the University of Texas campus," Al says. "Our main event's in progress, and—"

"And it may be about to end here!" Cris cuts Al off as Tom Brady covers Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"And Wolf powers out before three!" Al says. "As I was—"

"Okay, this is the SECOND commercial break so far where you've COMPLETELY forgotten to mention my presence here—what is the matter with you guys?" Ben scolds them. "And YOU nearly won Commentators of the Year?"

"Hey, we were ABOUT to get to you, Ben, but there's a match going on, there was a man being pinned—now Brady's complaining to the referee on the previous near-fall…" Jonathan explains.

"Come on, Wolf…" Jeremy crosses his fingers.

"You people need to recognize your priorities…" Ben crosses his arms as he takes a sip of soda.

"We sincerely apologize, Ben Ten," Cris says on behalf of the announce team. "Let's start over: Ben Tennyson is here joining us for this main event match between Tom Brady and Wolf Hawkfield—yes, Wolf Hawkfield who is in his SECOND match of the night. This match was made during Ben's State of CCW Address and Ben is out here to observe and possibly determine who will be HIS #1 Contender come _CCW Pandemonium _live in HIS home state of Illinois—Chicago, to be exact!"

"That's slightly better," Ben says.

"And right before the break, Wolf Hawkfield was moments away from a Gore to Brady, but Tom evaded in the nick of time, and Wolf ran into nothing but ring post!" Jonathan recapitulates.

"And, unfortunately, it was all Brady during the commercial break…" Jeremy adds.

"Here you see the Slingshot Somersault High-Angle Senton from the Most Valuable MVP onto the Canadian, a maneuver you'll have to be mindful of if you, er, select him as your _Pandemonium_ adversary," Jonathan says.

"Okay, you know, that reminds me – Ben, how did YOU get the 'privilege' to name your _Pandemonium_ opponent?" Jeremy asks as Tom delivers a Scoop Slam.

"Chicago Rewards Clause," Ben says. "It's in my contract."

"And they APPROVED it?!" Jeremy quizzically asks.

"Let's just say I never gave them much other choice," Ben replies with a soda sip.

"There! Does THAT answer your question? Now enough questioning our World Champion, and let's return to the match, idiot!" Cris snaps at Jeremy while Tom hits the ropes and kicks Wolf dead in the kidney.

"Oh, just put a sock in your mouth, Collinsworthless," Jeremy scowls.

Tom applies a Grounded Hammerlock and executes a series of Hammerlock Headstand Knee Drops to the arm. Tom stands up and stomps onto the right shoulder as well before tightening the Hammerlock, pinioning the arm around his leg, and applying a Hammerlock Camel Clutch. Tom wrenches on the head and neck while holding Wolf's arm in place as well. Wolf Hawkfield tries to use his free arm to reach for the ropes to escape the submission. Wolf uses his superior strength to outstretch his arm…only for Tom to let go of his hold and kick Wolf's reaching arm away from the ropes. Tom flashes a smirk and watches Wolf roll away from the ropes in pain. Tom runs around Wolf's downed body and performs his patented pre-victory lap.

"I hate this mother so much…" Jeremy deadpans.

"Haha! This is gold! The only athlete who takes a victory lap BEFORE his inevitable victory!" Cris laughs.

"And after, because why not?" Al adds with an eye roll.

"Yeah!" Cris grins.

"Ugh…" Jeremy groans.

"I think Wolf's act of bravado might be biting him in the ass right now," Ben says.

"And his arm," Cris says.

"That too," Ben nods. "And I'm sure in other parts of his body too."

Tom grabs Wolf in a Standing Straitjacket Hold…and the MVMVP delivers a Sit-Out Straitjacket Mat Slam! Tom hooks both of Wolf's legs: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.815 Wolf kicks out!

"…ma—NOT mate…not mate, SOMEHOW…" Cris says. "But all this is doing is allowing Brady to make this win THAT much more decisive."

As Wolf kicks out, Tom wraps his legs around the _Virtua Fighter_ character's neck in a Triangle Choke, taking Wolf's arm as well. Tom pulls away at the limb of Hawkfield, taking full advantage of Wolf's spill from earlier. Wolf tries to struggle free…but Tom makes it even harder on him by grabbing the top rope while his legs are wrapped around Wolf's skull! Tom takes advantage of the added leverage, and the referee Kenny Cashew reprimands the three-time Super Bowl winner, counting 1…2…3…4…4.5 Tom lets go of the hold and stands up, using the ropes to pull himself together. Cashew continues warning Tom of a DQ, but Tom simply goes about his business. Wolf starts to stand up, clutching his shoulder and throat while Tom starts his own ascension…to the top rope. Brady sizes up the 295-pounder, waits for him to rise…

…

…

…

…and scores with a Missile Dropkick!

"And down goes Hawkfield again! Tom Brady in complete control of the pace here, and that's bad news for the Canadian Badass," Al says.

Tom Brady covers Wolf: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8425 Wolf kicks out!

"…mat—oh, damn it!" Cris curses. "Tom Brady, had he hooked the leg tighter, could have had that one…"

"Yep…rookie mistake," says Ben with a smug chuckle. "Still time though. Doesn't look like Wolf's coming back…"

"Don't count Wolf out, guys," Jeremy says. "Any minute, he could just EXPLODE into you with that Gore and tear you up and end your hopes right then and there!"

Tom Brady bickers to the referee once more…

…

…but then he picks Wolf Hawkfield up…and executes a Perfect-Plex, hanging onto the leg of Hawkfield for the pinning combination! Referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Wolf gets the shoulder up! Tom sighs…and he takes Wolf up to his feet once more, standing behind him…and he delivers a Back Suplex, taking Wolf down again and going into the pin once again.

"And Brady REALLY wants to end this!" Al says.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8575 Wolf powers out again!

"And AGAIN Wolf has to power out!" Al says.

"Tom's persistence isn't getting a three, but it is whittling the larger man down piece by piece," Jonathan says.

"Aaaand still waiting on that 'any minute', Jeremy," Cris says.

"Shut up…" Jeremy glares at Cris.

Ben Ten looks on as Tom Brady hits the ropes…and hits a Leg Drop across Wolf's neck. Then Tom hits the ropes…and hits a second Leg Drop. Then Tom hits the ropes again…and delivers a third Leg Drop! Tom runs again…and he hits a FOURTH Leg Drop!

"And now Brady's going to town on the downed Wolf, Leg Drop after Leg Drop, without fail!" Al says as Brady hits a FIFTH one!

"Just working him over, working him over," says Cris as Brady hits a SIXTH one.

"Wolf may want to roll out of the way at some point…possibly soon…" Ben says. "Like…now?"

Tom hits a SEVENTH Leg Drop!

"Or…now?"

Tom hits an EIGHTH Leg Drop!

"…How about now?"

Tom hits a NINTH Leg Drop!

"No? Okay, NOW?"

Tom hits a TENTH Leg Drop!

"Anytime…"

Tom hits an ELEVENTH Leg Drop!

"Wow, you REALLY suck at dodging," Ben deadpans.

…

Tom nails a TWELFTH Leg Drop across the neck! Tom covers the Virtua Powerhouse after his Hulk Hogan spree: 1…

"Come on, Wolf!"

2…

"PLEASE tell me you're still in this!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.876 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"Yes!" Jeremy cheers. "Okay, Wolf's not done yet, baby! I knew he wouldn't be!"

"Okay, so he'll last for another MINUTE—your point?" Cris scoffs.

"You're STILL selling him short?" Jeremy gripes.

"I'm selling him for as much as he's worth given that this is his second match. That ain't much, kid," Cris remarks.

Tom starts pulling Wolf up slowly, almost mockingly as he tries to take Wolf back up to his feet. Tom holds Wolf by the hair, pauses…takes his sweet time…

…

…

…and fires with a right—but Wolf blocks it and punches back at Brady! The crowd pops as Wolf proceeds to return offense, Headbutting Tom and then hitting a Polish Hammer that knocks Tom into the ropes. Tom stumbles momentarily and Wolf Irish Whips him into the ropes…going for a Back Body Drop…

…

…

…but Tom counters with a Sunset Flip attempt, hanging onto Wolf's legs and trying to bring the larger man down…only for Wolf to stand his ground! Wolf grabs Tom around the throat with both hands…pulls Tom up to his feet…

…

…and Choke Tosses him across the ring, where Tom rolls underneath the bottom rope and to the arena floor!

"THERE you go! Still underestimating him, Cris?" Jeremy speaks.

"One short burst—it probably took away what little energy he had left!" says Cris.

"I don't know—Wolf looks like he has a second gear in him…" Jonathan says.

Wolf walks to the outside, rolling underneath the bottom rope himself, doing so slowly as he catches some breath…

…

…and Wolf walks towards Tom by the announce table—and gets his eyes raked! Tom Brady watches Wolf hold his eyes in pain…and then Brady runs Wolf into the ring apron back-first with authority!

"OH! And where's that second gear NOW?!" Cris jokes.

"Wolf got some offense in, but the rake of the eyes…wait a minute…" Al stops…

…as Tom Brady turns his attentions to Ben Tennyson at ringside. Ben stands up, getting his feet off of the announce table and facing Tom, looking him in the face. Tom points to the CCW Magnus Championship Belt and speaks something indistinct to the Tenth Wonder, who replies audibly with, "Can I help you? Yes, that's MY Belt, and I know it looks pretty with my name on it, but can I help you right now?"

Tom and Ben continue exchanging looks and words, Tom drawing an imaginary circle around his own face and pointing to the Championship. Ben shakes his head as if to tell Tom that the Belt belongs to HIM, not the NFL stud. The two men continue their debate…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf Hawkfield interrupts it by tossing Tom Brady over the announce table—Ben just BARELY is able to avoid a collision with the MVMVP, moving out of the way!

"LOOK OUT—OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Al exclaims as he and Cris both move out of the way as well!

"The announce team from across the pond just nearly got LEVELED by a flying jackass!" Jeremy says.

"Ben Ten and, thankfully, Al and Cris, had the presence of mind to get out of the way, but what a rough spill for Brady on that!" Jonathan says. "Wolf Hawkfield back into things with a vengeance!"

Wolf reaches over the announce table, pulls Tom by the hair on top of Al and Cris's table…and hits a series of Facebusters directly on top of the table, doing a number on Brady's good looks with each smash! Wolf pulls Tom off of the table and hoists him up over his head…holding him high and mightily in a Military Press, and staring DIRECTLY in Ben Tennyson's face from across the table while holding Brady overhead!

"And Wolf with a message of his own to Ben Tennyson, only THIS one is significantly less vocal…but certainly no less significant!" Jonathan says.

Ben watches Wolf hold Brady over his head for five…ten…fifteen…TWENTY seconds straight…before turning around and throwing him over the top rope and back inside the squared circle. With one last glance at Ben, the Canadian Badass goes into the ring. Ben stands at the table and "applauds" Wolf for his feat of strength…before checking on Cris.

"You okay, CC?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks…" Cris nods.

Al responds with a nod himself, though his headset refuses to register momentarily. While he tends to that, Wolf Hawkfield waits for Tom to stand…and when he does so, Wolf picks him up over his shoulder…Powerslamming him into a corner…hanging onto Tom…Powerslamming him into the opposite corner…hanging on…slamming him into an adjacent corner…STILL hanging on…

"And look at the power of Hawkfield—my God!" Jeremy exclaims. "This is what I love to see: Tom Brady getting MANHANDLED!"

…

…and Wolf slams Tom into the final fourth corner…and Oklahoma Slams him down in the middle of the ring, completing a Quadruple Oklahoma Stampede!

"Like an Ottawa Stampede from the man of Ontario!" says Jonathan.

"Hey, I like that—we should call it that from now on!" says Jeremy.

Al nods, still trying to get his headset to work…

Wolf, on his knees, howls at the top of his lungs before pinning Brady: 1…

"Set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Tom gets the shoulder up!

"…forg—awwwww!" Jeremy groans. "Dang it!"

"Maybe Wolf should spend less time acting like an animal and more time acting like a wrestler—you pin Brady a few seconds earlier and I'm not sure he kicks out," Ben comments. "_I_ would kick out, but Brady's not me."

Wolf snarls and waits for Tom to stand up…before hitting him with a Pendulum Backbreaker from behind! Wolf pulls Tom off of his knee, shoves him forward into the ropes…and executes a German Suplex! Tom gets thrown around and about to the delight of the Texas crowd…and Wolf elects to keep up the pressure, setting Tom up for a Powerbomb! The Austin fans are ecstatic as Wolf picks Tom up…

…

…

…

…and Wolf drops him with a Powerbomb…but hangs onto the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player!

"And Wolf, much like his wrestling ethic for the evening, isn't stopping at just one!" Jonathan says.

Wolf pulls Brady up to his shoulders again…and drops him with a second Powerbomb! After two seconds, Wolf picks Brady up for a third time…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Brady counters the third Powerbomb into a DDT!

"Wolf looking for a trifecta—NO, DDT FROM BRADY!" Jonathan exclaims.

"NO!" Jeremy bemoans.

"Am I on now? Yes? …Okay, I apologize for the lapse from me earlier—I'm on now, and Tom Brady just countered that third of three Powerbombs into a DDT!" Al says.

"Wouldn't have taken me two Powerbombs to counter that, but well done!" Ben says.

"The MVMVP is back on his feet!" Cris says…

…as Brady is standing and now Wolf Hawkfield is supine. The former Universal Champion sees Wolf writhing in pain…raises his arms over his head in a "Touchdown!" signal…

…

…

"Roll away, man—ROLL AWAY!" Jeremy tries to warn.

…

…

…jumps up the corner off of the middle rope…and executes the Touchdown Splash!

"SIX POINTS! TOUCHDOWN SPLASH!" Cris says.

"Out of the corner goes Brady right on top of Wolf!" Al says.

Tom stands up, beats his chest triumphantly, and takes in the crowd's boos en masse. With an arrogant smirk, the two-time Super Bowl MVP looks at Wolf…

…

…

…and makes a Legend Killer pose with his arms, drawing a HUGE reaction from the Austin fans…and a reaction from Ben himself!

"Okay, what the hell is that? No, seriously, what the HELL is he trying to do?!" Ben says, ticked off.

"Tom Brady, ever polarizing—that one sent right to our Champion," Jonathan says.

Wolf starts to stand up…and Tom Brady is ready for him. As the Canadian Badass reaches his feet, Tom snatches his arms…

…

…and hooks them in a Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver position! Now the crowd is REALLY amped up!

"Oh, HELL no! HELL NO! YOU—DON'T YOU DARE!" Ben shouts.

"Shades of our Females Champion Gwendolyn, who calls it the Hocus Pocus—AND, of course, to Ben as well, his maneuver of another race!" says Jonathan.

Tom Brady goes for his variation of the Omni-Drop of Ben Tennyson…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf frees himself in mid-move, spins around, and drops Brady with a Spinebuster!

"SPINEBUSTER! WOLF ESCAPES TOM'S IMITATION!" Al says.

"THAT'S WHAT HE GETS!" Ben exclaims. "THAT'LL TEACH HIM AND EVERYONE AROUND HERE TO RESPECT MY F*CKING MOVESET!"

Wolf covers Brady: 1…

"SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8999 Brady gets the shoulder up!

"…FORGET—NOOOOO!" Jeremy shouts. "NO, WOLF ONLY GOT TWO—CRAP!"

"A near-fall yet again!" Jonathan says. "This main event continues, and Wolf Hawkfield, believe it or not, may be moments away from attaining his SECOND victory in as many matches on _Ozone_!"

"If he just stays on him! If he stays on Brady now, he'll do it!" Jeremy insists.

Wolf picks Tom up with a purpose, wastes no time in his next move…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the Decimator! Wolf stands up, roars to the fans, and gets a big pop from the Texans! The crowd chants for what they want to see next: "GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!"

"GORE! GORE! GORE! COME ON, WOLF! GORE!" Jeremy encourages.

"HE'S SIZING HIM UP FOR IT!" Al shouts.

"This might be Tom's bad karma kicking in…" Cris says.

Tom Brady slowly pushes himself off of the canvas while Wolf demands for him to get up faster such that he may be destroyed. Tom finally reaches his feet…

"Here's hoping he gets body instead of ring post—HERE WE GO!" Jeremy shouts.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf charges…

…

…

…

…only to get Arm Dragged down by Tom Brady!

"BRADY COUNTERS!" Al shouts.

"WHAT?! NO!" Jeremy is dismayed.

"BRADY HAD THE AWARENESS TO COUNTER!" Jonathan says.

Wolf gets up, holding his right arm…and Tom Brady adds to the attack with a Flea Flicker!

"And Flea Flicker!" Jonathan calls.

"FLEA FLICKER FROM TOM BRADY! JUST LIKE THAT, IT'S TURNED AROUND AGAIN!" Cris says.

Tom taunts the fans, as though mocking them for thinking he would get Gored. Then, Brady goes for the cover on Wolf, pinning him: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.93 Wolf gets the shoulder up!

"…MAT—COME ON!" Cris complains. "YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO ME, DAMN IT!"

Tom would have complained to the referee…but instead he decides to latch on an Arm-Trap Crossface!

"CROSSFACE!" Cris calls. "CROSSFACE! NOW WOLF'S GOING TO HAVE TO FACE FACTS!"

"The Crossface is locked in—he's got the arm trapped as well!" Jonathan says.

"El Blaze and Tai Kamiya, I guarantee you, are NOT smiling upon this maneuver right now!" Jeremy says.

"Doesn't matter because they're not here and they can't do anything about this!" says Cris.

"At least he's not pilfering anything of MINE!" Ben scoffs.

"Wolf's wrestled two matches as is, and I don't know how much more he can do!" Al says.

Wolf hollers in agony as Tom screams at the top of his own lungs, keeping the Crossface tightly applied with the intention of making the bigger man yield. Wolf refuses to tap out, despite the referee's inquiries. Tom keeps the Crossface cinched in, pulling back tightly on the head and yelling all the way!

"Tom's not letting go of this!" Cris says.

"Yeah, but Wolf's not letting go of the match!" Jeremy says.

"Tom's PRYING the match from Wolf's soon-to-be-lifeless fingers!" Cris retorts.

Wolf tries to escape the submission by force, trying to stand up with Tom Brady on top of him…but one fierce tug of the skull prevents Wolf from being able to use that power. Wolf winces even more in pain as the crowd begs for Wolf not to quit.

"The fans want Wolf to stick around; I don't think his body wants to be sticking around," Ben quips. "He wouldn't nearly last this long in the Cloverleaf Quasar, though—he'd be Puppy Hawkfield by the time I had that locked on."

"Ben's self-stroking of the ego aside, Wolf's best option is the ropes!" Jonathan says.

Wolf tries to crawl his way to the ring ropes, dragging Tom Brady along with him as he tries to achieve a break. The former Universal Champion keeps the Crossface in DEEP the whole way, making each subsequent crawl from Wolf that much more taxing.

"Is he going to make it?!" Al wonders.

Tom SCREAMS to Wolf, "JUST TAP ALREADY! TAAAAP!"

"Come on, Wolf—FIGHT! FIGHT!" Jeremy cheers the Canadian on.

Wolf refuses! Wolf stretches his free arm out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…grabs the bottom rope! The crowd cheers largely for the rope break, knowing that Wolf is still in the match! Tom Brady hangs onto the Crossface, and referee Kenny Cashew counts 1…

2…

"You've gotta let go, man," Ben says.

3…

"Unless you want to get DQ'ed—that's fine," Ben adds with a half-shrug.

4…

…

…

…

…4.85 Tom finally lets go of the hold, moving away from Wolf as well at the referee's behest. Tom holds his hands up over his head in innocence, the referee continually browbeating him over not letting go of the hold earlier. Tom backs away…

…

…

…

…

…

…and, as Wolf is leaning on the ropes, Kratos runs down to the ring!

"HOLD ON—we have a visitor!" Ben points out.

"WAIT A MINUTE—IT'S KRATOS!" Jeremy shouts.

"One of the OTHER two men I defeated last Sunday," Ben mentions, because he just HAD to.

Kratos goes for a Bike Kick to the aching Wolf Hawkfield's exposed head…

…but Wolf manages to move out of the way!

"WHOA! Kratos went for the same thing he did to Ares, but this time he missed! Wolf saw it coming!" Al says.

Kratos growls angrily upon just BARELY missing the Canadian…and Wolf is angry over Kratos intervening in matters yet again! Wolf shouts at the Legend Slayer in irritation…

…and Kratos responds by trying to pull Wolf out of the ring by the hair!

"And now Kratos getting VERY hands-on with Wolf right now! Wolf told him not to involve himself in his business!" Jonathan says.

"Yeah, and knowing Kratos, that may've been mistake number one!" Cris states.

Kratos continues tugging at Hawkfield, but Wolf manages to Headbutt his way free and punch Kratos away, snarling at him and moving back inside the ring away from the ropes. Wolf begins to turn around…

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady drops him with a Jumping Cutter!

"Wolf giving Kratos what FO—OOOOOR!" Jonathan reacts as Tom Brady hits the Jumping Cutter just as he turns around. "AND TOM BRADY—"

"WHAT IS THIS: NATIONAL STEAL BEN TENNYSON'S MOVES WEEK?!" Ben exclaims, pissed off at this point. "I SWEAR, THE NEXT PERSON WHO STEALS MY MOVES WITHOUT MY EXPRESS CONSENT—I DON'T CARE WHAT COMPANY THEY'RE IN; THEY'RE GOING TO FIND THEMSELVES ASS-UPWARDS IN A HOLE IN THE GROUND!"

"…Obviously that did NOT amuse our World Champion, but the story here is that WOLF is down, and BRADY may have blown things wide open for himself here!" says Cris.

Tom Brady is waiting in a corner, Wolf Hawkfield on all fours…and Kratos watching the whole thing at ringside…

"Oh noooooooo!" Jeremy shakes his head in grief.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Brady connects with the PAT on Hawkfield!

"POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN! PAT! AND YOU KNOW IT'S OVER AFTER T-H-A-T!" Cris exclaims.

"AW MAN! KICK OUT, WOLF—PLEASE! CAN YOU DO IT FOR ME?!" Jeremy begs.

"NOBODY KICKS OUT OF THE PAT KICK, JEREMY! JUST GIVE UP NOW! IT'S DONE!" Cris says.

Tom Brady covers Wolf, hooking the leg: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…MATE! IT'S GAME OVER!" Cris calls it as the bell sounds! The crowd boos massively as Tom Brady raises his arms in celebration and "I Came to Play" plays on the loudspeakers.

"Tom Brady has defeated Wolf Hawkfield!" says Al.

"DAMN IT! My heart just sunk…" Jeremy sighs.

Ben just looks on at Brady's celebration as Blader DJ says, "The winner of this match, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"In Wolf's SECOND match of the evening, he wanted to pick up the victory without any outsiders getting in the way of his victory," says Al, "and not only was there an outsider, but that outsider played a role in why Wolf Hawkfield DID NOT win this here tonight. Despite coming up not fresh, Wolf gave it everything and nearly came away on top…but Kratos…"

"And as big of a win as we said this would be for Wolf had it gone to him…you have to say, this is a big victory for Tom Brady on the other side of this," says Al.

"I don't have to say a damn thing positive about Tom Brady, and I'm not gonna," Jeremy indignantly says.

"Wow, somebody's bitter," Cris giggles. "And everybody else doesn't care, hater! Tom Brady is your winner, kid! Live with it!"

"Yeah…live with it." Ben is still staring at the MVMVP, who is getting his hand raised by the referee.

Tom signals for the Magnus Championship around his waist while performing a victory lap around the fallen Wolf. Tom slides underneath the bottom rope in mid-lap and proceeds to stand directly in front of Jeremy, chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" while pointing to himself each time with his thumbs.

"Screw off, Brady…" Jeremy says.

As Brady is celebrating his triumph on the outside of the ring…"The Legend Slayer" Kratos decides to slowly make his way inside the ring, watching Wolf Hawkfield slowly coming to from the PAT that knocked him out before.

"Uh-oh…" murmurs Jonathan. "Wolf might not realize that Kratos is right over him…"

…

"_Stay out of your business… YOU…TELLING ME…to stay out of your business…_"

…

…

The veteran Kratos mumbles these words while standing up above Hawkfield…

…

…

…

…and Kratos grabs Wolf's arm, drops down, puts his legs in position, and locks in a Gogoplata!

"Well, he realizes it now," Ben says.

"GOGOPLATA IN! GOGOPLATA! KRATOS SQUEEZING THE LIFE—OR WHAT'S LEFT OF IT—FROM WOLF!" says Al.

"And Wolf's already been in TWO matches—HE DOESN'T NEED THIS TOO!" Jonathan comments.

"No one's ASKING what Wolf needs! Kratos is simply doing what he pleases!" says Cris.

Kratos is going manic while hanging onto Wolf in the Gogoplata, and any energy left in Wolf after the PAT is slowly seeping away. Wolf's free arm goes limp almost immediately, and Kratos' Gogoplata is only getting tighter! Referee Kenny Cashew tries to step in to pry Kratos off of Wolf, but the Ghost of Sparta is not even close to letting up. Kratos rolls himself away from the referee while keeping the Gogoplata firmly applied!

"And Wolf may be regretting talking up to Kratos earlier tonight!" Al says.

Tom Brady simply watches Kratos choking Wolf out, as if to say, "Sucks to be you!" Ben watches the scene as well…and it takes Kenny Cashew as well as two more officials running down the ramp—Scott Van Buren and Leif Heralding—to get Kratos to release Wolf from his Gogoplata submission. Wolf is left on the canvas cataleptic and supine while Kratos stands up…pushing the referees out of his way before taking his own leave at his own pace.

"…This is NOT the way Wolf intended for his night to go, for certain… Kratos gets the last word, Brady wins…" Jonathan speaks.

Tom Brady watches Kratos leave…

…and then he walks to the announce table of Al and Cris…and reaches for Ben's CCW Magnus Championship Belt! Ben notices and swipes the Belt away from Brady before he can get his hands on it.

"Don't even think about it!" Ben shouts.

"That's gonna be MINE soon…" Tom smirks.

"You—really? Really? You might not even get a shot at it! I'M the one making the decisions, not you!" Ben says.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm coming for you," Tom says. "You're lucky I didn't come after it sooner! Now…it's not Hero Time… It's BRADY Time."

"Not on this guy's watch!" Ben says, pointing to his Omnitrix.

"And we've got more verbal confrontation between Ben Ten and Tom Brady over here!" Al says.

"Ben said he gets to choose his challenger, but Brady's saying he's going to take it!" Cris says. "I love this! I love it a lot, man!"

"Well, we're out of time right now—tomorrow night's _XX 18_, the one-night tournament to determine our #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship of Gwen Tennyson!" says Al. "Until then, for the whole cast, I'm Al Michaels signing off! We'll be in this same building on Saturday—take care!"

_Ozone_ fades out with Ben Tennyson and Tom Brady in a staring match with Ben holding his CCW Magnus gold in the picture as well.

* * *

Here are your results for _CCW Ozone 37_:

Tommy Pickles def. "The Future" Brad Carbunkle via pinfall

Wolf Hawkfield def. "The God of War" Ares via pinfall

Otto Rocket vs. Little Mac ended in a no-contest

Non-Title Match: CCW Infinity Champion Liu Kang def. Tyson Granger via pinfall

Kenny (w/ Barry) def. Ulrich Stern (w/ Odd Della Robbia) via pinfall

Non-Title Match: CCW Magnus Champion "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson def. Psymon Stark via submission

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady def. Wolf Hawkfield via pinfall

* * *

That wraps things up for _CCW Ozone 37_! Next chapter is the beginning of _XX 18_, with, as advertised, the one-night tourney to decide the next #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship! Catch that as well as more fallout from _CCW Nevermore_ next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this show! Let me know what you think. Until next time, _zdarou_!


	5. CCW XX 18: Part 1

And here we go! It's time for _CCW Double X 18_! Tonight, the One-Night Tournament to find a #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship takes place! Who will leave Austin, Texas with a bid to challenge Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium_? That, a tag team match between May & Dawn and Prettier Muscle, and _Nevermore _repercussions are promised on this episode of _XX_! Enjoy!

"I'm not concerned about all hell breaking loose, but that a PART of hell will break loose... It'll be much harder to detect." – George Carlin. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The _CCW XX_ logo is seen fading onto the screen on a black background as the opening note of "Le Deux" resounds.)_

**_I wanna tear it up_**

_(The screen shows Zoe Payne raising her hands up Glamazon-style on the top turnbuckle.)_

**_Before we tear it down_**

_(The screen shows Annie Frazier performing a Frog Splash off of the top rope.)_

**_I wanna light it up…_**

_(The screen shows Chell standing at ringside looking around the arena and at the fans.)_

**'_Cause you know it's going down…_**

_(The screen shows Mystique Sonia hitting Bubbles with a 108 Buster.)_

**_[…]_**

**_Oh my God, I'm one of a kind_**

_(The screen shows Jenny Wakeman giving Jillian Michaels an XJ9.)_

**_I'mma smash it up; it's about that time_**

_(The screen shows Carmen Sandiego giving Xena a Fiery Red Hand.)_

**_I'll be back to the party by the end of the night_**

_(The screen shows Puffy AmiYumi high-fiving inside the ring preparing for a Tag Team Match.)_

**_But my hoe got needs and I needs mine_**

_(The screen shows Lisa Simpson smirking at the top of the ramp as she looks inside the squared circle in front of her.)_

**_[…]_**

**_Feast your eyes girl; I'm so delectable_**

_(The screen shows all three the Powerpuff Girls posing in the ring before a match.)_

**…_Like Hulk, yeah they call me incredible!_**

_(The screen shows Xena giving Lisa Simpson the Halo.)_

**_You got your dress pulled up_**

_(The screen shows Sissi Delmas posing onstage before her contest.)_

**_I see you all alone_**

_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson giving Annie Frazier the Alakazam.)_

**_I know you ain't no sl*t_**

_(The screen shows Annie Frazier hitting the Kiss of Death onto Ronda Rousey.)_

**_But I know you're so down_**

_(The screen shows Emmy hitting Zoe Payne with a Missile Dropkick off the top rope.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson hitting a Hocus Pocus onto Xena.)_

**_That bitch is off the hook_**

_(The screen shows Aelita on the top rope, posing to the fans after winning a match.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Chell choking Lisa Simpson in the Silent But Deadly.)_

**_And once I get that look_**

_(The screen shows Ronda Rousey trapping Jenny Wakeman in the Cross Armbreaker.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Jillian Michaels giving Mystique Sonia the Biggest Loss.)_

**_I'll hit it all night long_**

_(The screen shows Trixie Tang hitting the Touch of Tang onto Dawn.)_

**_SMASH IT UP! SMASH IT UP!_**

_(The screen shows Zoe Payne dropping Blossom with the Take a Nap.)_

**_And once I smash I'm gone_**

_(The screen shows Gwen Tennyson standing over Emmy in a pool of thumbtacks with the CCW Females Championship held overhead.)_

* * *

"Le Deux" by Hollywood Undead plays in the Frank Erwin Arena over the sound of 16,540 screaming fans. As that tune plays, red jets of pyro explode on the stage before white jets and then purple jets as well. White pyro goes off above the Titantron while two pink fountains of pyro explode before on the stage entrance. A wave of red and pink fireworks go off from side to side on the stage, and then two giant purple fireworks go off from afar at either side of the stage, forming two "X" patterns as the smoke clears.

"Vince Fears Zoe Payne"; "I came to see Emmy…DEFINITELY!"; "252 Days and Counting…"; "Marry Me Aelita"; and "I Screwed Gwen and I'm Proud of It" are some of the readable crowd signs in the audience as the fans are anticipating the beginning of the first _CCW XX _telecast of real-time 2014.

"_CCW DOUBLE X 18 _IS ON THE AIR!" Al Michaels shouts. "Good evening and welcome for the second night in a row to the Frank Erwin Center at the U. of Texas! I'm Al Michaels, and thank you for spending your Saturday evening with us!"

"And it's the VOICE of the Rookie Revolution Cris Collinsworth here as well—the highlight of this commentary team!" Cris says.

"Said nobody ever—hey guys! 'The Black Mamba' Jeremy Ellis is in the building!" Jeremy Ellis says with a smile.

"And I'm Jonathan Ellis, the Gemini Genius, alongside my brother," says Jonathan Ellis, introducing himself. "Echoing Al Michaels' sentiment, THANK YOU for joining us! Tonight, it's the first _Double X_ after _Nevermore_, from which we are six nights removed! It's also the first _XX_ since the 2013 FWAs, and it's a _Double X_ where we are promised to determine a BRAND-NEW #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship! Ten women will fight for the right to challenge for the Belt at _Pandemonium _in Chicago, Illinois! A one-night tourney will take place, and the field will whittle down from ten to five to one…and that one will face—"

Jonathan is cut off by an all-too-familiar guitar riff…

"…this girl…" Jonathan sighs as he is interrupted at the start of the show yet again.

_[**Pop-pop!**_

_…_

_Pop-pop!_

_…_

_I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me, so I'll show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_And when I walk into the room people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me, not you_

_Who said anything about you?]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

The CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson, eyes riveted to the ring, walks into the arena to an ocean and a half of thunderous boos. The Alpha Bitch is carrying her sole 2013 FWA for Female Match of the Year with her, wasting little time in her journey to the squared circle. Gwen walks around ringside, an acrimonious, hostile look glued to her face.

"As you can see, and as I presume Jonathan was going to get to, Gwen Tennyson retained the CCW Females Championship last Sunday at _Nevermore_," Al states, "which ought to beg the question, 'Why is Gwen Tennyson in the foulest of foul moods right now?' And the answer—"

"The answer's in her hand—the FWAs," Cris fills in the blank. "Gwen Tennyson may've defeated Annie Frazier in what was a foregone conclusion of a match—"

"WHAT?! Okay, that's a MAJOR discount there—Annie Frazier put in 150% into that match and on many occasions looked fit to win it!" says Jeremy.

"But she DIDN'T, did she? Now moving on to MY point," Cris says, "Gwen may've won at _Nevermore_ but, after that, she had to not only watch her boyfriend TD Kenelly's Toon Championship reign get debunked inside of 15 minutes, but also, and more immediately, she had to watch the Female Wrestler of the Year FWA go to… I'm just going to say, it went to—"

"It went to my brother's girlfriend, NCW's Joan Rivera," Jeremy decides to just go ahead and fill in the blank.

"I was going to throw in an adjective there BEFORE that, you dumbass," Cris says.

"Like what?" Al asks.

"Unfit, unworthy, disreputable—take your pick!" Cris says. "I'm learning from my Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson; I ain't mincing words! I am going on the record RIGHT NOW and saying that OUR FEMALES CHAMPION Gwen Tennyson got SNUBBED like NOBODY has ever been snubbed before! And that's not a debate, that's not an opinion; that is a statistical FACT!"

"Cris, calm down and, if you would, please don't discount Joan and her 2013," says Jonathan.

"No, I'm GOING to discount it," Cris deadpans, completely ignoring Jonathan.

"I'm not taking sides…but I AM saying that, right now, Gwen Ten is PISSED…" Al says.

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop-pop-popular_

_Pop-pop-popular]_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the CCW Females Champion, 'The Al—"

Blader DJ gets his microphone swiped out of his hand by the CCW Females Champion herself, who doesn't even let him get a word in. Gwen shoots an increasingly livid look at Blader DJ, forcing him backwards and sitting him down in silence. Gwen takes her FWA, the Belt around her waist, and her microphone inside the ring with her.

"And if you don't buy it from me, listen to what SHE'S going to say about it! I KNOW she has something to say about it!" says Cris.

"I do too…and I'm scared to hear it," Jeremy says.

"These fans sure don't want to hear it," Jonathan states.

Gwen starts walking inside the ring madly with her microphone in a circle, fists clenched, head facing the canvas, and music fading out. Gwen continues in her circle…for about 30 seconds before stopping to look at her FWA trophy…

…

…and hearing the chants of "BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!" from the CCW fans.

"I was about to say, I'd love to hear what the CCW fans have to say about those FWA results…and their thoughts on it, but right now, they're vocalizing something ELSE…" says Jonathan.

"BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!" the chants continue…as Gwen puts the microphone to her lips…

…

…

…

…

"…WHAT…IS WRONG…WITH THIS…PICTURE?" Gwen growls in a bitter, bitter voice…as the crowd's chants go on. "What…is—"

"**BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!**" the crowd is hardly letting Gwen speak out.

"It is DEAFENING in here…" Al says.

"DISRESPECTFUL ingrates…" Cris grumbles.

"WOW… I don't think that that Minnesotan over in you-might-know-where knows what he's started," says Jeremy.

"**BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!**" the crowd echoes…

…as Gwen tries to speak once again…but the chants are getting even LOUDER as Gwen looks at all of the fans joining in the chant! All 16,540 fans are joining in! "**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"LET OUR CHAMPION SPEAK, YOU MORONS!" Cris complains. "UGH!"

Gwen's face tells the best story here…as a look of chagrin, degradation…and most of all, wrath paints her face. Her cheeks, lips and everything start to quiver in rancor as the chants are only getting louder…

…

…

"Gwen has been out here for nearly five minutes and has only said eight total words…" says Jonathan.

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**" Austin, Texas is NOT letting up on the chant…

…and Gwen leaves the ring…looks in the front row at the fans in the Frank Erwin Center…and zeros in on one fan in particular, who is wearing a yellow and black shirt with a zigzag pattern on it. The fan is a male around the age of nineteen, and he takes the opportunity to get Gwen's goat even MORE…

"You gonna leave? Huh? You gonna leave, Gwen? Huh? You gonna leave? You gonna leave? Huh? You gonna leave?" the fan interrogates Gwen over and over as fans behind him continue their chant as well.

Gwen simply stares at the fan…

"You gonna leave?"

…not indulging him…though taking EVERY FIBER of her being not to do so…

"You gonna leave?"

…

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

Gwen still stands there…

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

…

…

…

"**_BLOOOOOODHOUND! BLOOOOOODHOUND!_**"

"You gonna leave?"

And Gwen…backs away…retreats her way to the ring apron…and back to the ring, remaining composed and not acting upon the fan…or any of the fans around him either. The CCW Females Champion reenters the ring, still holding a microphone and still holding her trophy. The Alpha Bitch looks at the microphone in her hand…and the "BLOODHOUND" chants proceed to die down after nearly being kept up for seven whole minutes, preventing Gwen from saying a word! But Gwen looks up…her shoulder to the hard camera…

…

…

…and she raises her microphone again.

"…TWO…the number of Hall of Famers I knocked off in Fiction Wrestling's FIRST-EVER Women's Hell in a Cell Match… THREE…the number of CCW Females Championship defenses in 2013…ALL OF THEM in my favor… ZERO…the number of times I was pinned or forced to submit in a Singles Match in 2013, in a CCW ring or elsewhere… FOUR…the number of FanFiction Wrestling Awards I was nominated for in 2013… ONE…the number of FWAs I walked out with after four days…NOT including…the one that I deserved the MOST…" Gwen's fist clenched even tighter, emotion immediately beginning to build. "…ONE FWA… Just…one… The same amount of FWAs Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia received…received for being LOSERS… I, Gwen Tennyson, the WRESTLING GODDESS, the woman who NEVER lost in 2013 one-on-one…got the same amount of FWAs…as a team of LOSERS…a team who received a trophy, JUST LIKE this one…except…for LOSING their Titles…while I NEVER lost mine…" Gwen took a deep, dark breath in and out at this point before resuming. "…And I, Gwen Tennyson, a girl who was relevant for ALL 2013—not just the second half and not just the first—the WHOLE…YEAR…got…33 1/3% of the amount of Awards…that went to…"

Gwen swallows here, taking a pause…while the Texan crowd fills in the blank: "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!"

"…That'd be her…" Al muttered.

"Oh boy…" Jonathan looked around.

Gwen takes in these crowd chants…none too pleased, obviously… "…And YOU think…that this is ALLLL just a nice…harmless…funny…jolly little motherf***ing JOKE, don't you? …Don't you?"

Some of the fans actually indulge this by chanting "**YES! YES! YES!**" A handful—a literal handful—chant in the negative instead with "No! No! No!"

"…You think…that is it SUCH an un-Gwenly riot that this happens to the girl whose 2013 alone was better than others girls' AND guys' entire careers, a girl who made WORLD CHAMPIONS of the male kind look paltry in comparison…. You think…that it's HILARIOUS…that a girl who took nine months to do ANYTHING semi-special in a company that took just as much time to even HAVE a Women's Division…gets something meant for a wrestler who was here for the ENTIRE 2013 and OWNED that 2013 whether you like it or not? …You think…that it's a four-star comedy that a girl who wrestled TWO total matches in 2013 earned MORE accolades than the girl who appeared on EVERY _Double X_, ALMOST every X-Over show or PPV, and wrestled on EVERY _XX _episode but two? That's what you think… That's what you really think…"

As Gwen pauses again, about 5% of the crowd—possibly smarks—chant, "You got robbed! You got robbed!" This is drowned out by the other 95% who are chanting, "**PMS! PMS! PMS!**"

"These FWAs…" Gwen tries to resume…but the "PMS" chants get even louder.

"…Bunch of puppets…" Cris crosses his arms. "Typical."

"…I…DID…EVERYTHING…" Gwen growls. "I DID EVERYTHING! I DID EVERYTHING I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO! I DID EVERYTHING THAT COULD BE DONE IN 365 REAL-TIME DAYS! I DID EVERYTHING THIS YEAR EXCEPT CURE DIA-F***NG-BETES, AND THIS IS THE SH** THIS MULTIVERSE PULLS?! THIS IS WHAT GOES DOWN FOR A WRESTLING GODDESS?! AND YOU WANT TO LAUGH?! YOU WANT TO YUK IT UP?! YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS YOUR HUMOR?!" Gwen rages on and on, her pants not getting any whiter. More "PMS" chants resume even here.

"Of course… You idiots don't even KNOW me…" Gwen coldly states. "You couldn't put yourself in my boots even if you tried… You could NEVER understand me… Nobody here can say they're immortal… Nobody comes from the alternate universe that birthed me… NOBODY has been conspired against like me—not Kiyomasa, not Sugano, not Lizowski or Pilgrim, not a Gwendamn person… As a matter of fact, none of you even deserve to LOOK at me and pretend that you know where I come from!"

The commentators are silent, none of them daring to interrupt Gwen, just opting to gaze at her instead.

"Most importantly, you fools know not what you've done…" Gwen continues. "…and just as none of you comprehend the Alpha Bitch…the Alpha Bitch doesn't comprehend forgiveness." Gwen points to members of the crowd nearby. "You…you…you…you…YOU…YOU…YOU…YOOOUUU…but notably…the ones back there…" Now Gwen points to the backstage area: "…the ones who're wrestling tonight in a One-Night Tournament to decide who goes on to face me…for THIS…" Gwen removes the CCW Females Championship from her waist and holds it while speaking: "…my gold…my Females Championship…my LIFE…at _Pandemonium_… After everything that's befallen me, after all that's transpired, even NOW…they want to play roulette with their very souls and try to take this away from me… Tell me…and tell yourselves…how smart do you think it is to toss your hat inside a ring of fire?"

"…About as smart as it is to believe that Jeremy can make it in TWF," Cris jokes.

"Shut up, Collinsworthless," Jeremy deadpans.

"No, YOU shut up—Gwen's speaking," Cris returns.

"…The fact that you're being WARNED is as merciful as it gets, because I shouldn't even grant you that. She who's been robbed of what SHE deserves shalt not bestow upon others what THEY do not deserve…but I don't mind. This is a time where showing my hand isn't going to get me in trouble—it's not a faux pas on my part…because I know in my hallowed heart…that there is NO ONE walking the face of this Gwenforsaken planet who can stop me. Doomsday is out of control—ARMAGEDDON is what is deserved, and it's exactly what will be delivered. Woe to the one who wins this tournament tonight—NO, woe wouldn't be enough…because she will fall as a SACRIFICE to these sins… Who I was in 2013…who I AM…who I will FOREVER be… It will be etched into your minds…one carving of flesh…one slicing of bone…one tributary of blood…one…at a time…" Gwen's tone grows slower and slower…until she turns her head at the commentators at ringside, noticing Al, Cris, Jonathan and Jeremy all looking at her.

…

Gwen takes her mic, her Female Match of the Year FWA and her CCW Females Championship out of the ring with her…walking to Michaels and Collinsworth's announce table, glowering at the two of them as she ambles over. Al and Cris look to each other with intrigue…and then, suddenly, Gwen steps onto their table, standing on top of it while looking down at the two commentators seated there.

"…I though I told you…NOT to look at me…" Gwen snarls at Al and Cris. "THOU HATH NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME! THOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Al and Cris both shudder and yelp in surprise, leaning backward with eyes very wide! Cris shuts his eyes, preventing him from looking at Gwen. Al, slightly braver, blinks and tries to get his heart rate below 120 a minute. Gwen Ten crouches down on the announce table, staring at Al and Cris intently.

"…I never misspoke in 2013; I made good on ALL of my prophecies—DON'T THINK I WON'T MAKE GOOD ON THIS! AS GWEN IS MY WITNESS, I WILL WIPE FROM FICTION WRESTLING EVERYTHING IN MY WAY—AND WITH THAT THOSE WHO ARE SO DELIGHTED—FOR I REGRET THAT I HAVE GIVEN THEM THE OPPORTUNITY TO EXIST: GENESIS 6:7! THIS IS MY RANCOR! THIS IS MY STORM! AND FORTY DAYS AND FORTY NIGHTS AREN'T ENOUGH FOR THE SAVAGERY AHEAD!" Gwen grits her teeth so much, one would think a tooth or two would crack and break to pieces. Both Al and Cris remain shuddering…and Gwen says, "…You don't believe me, do you? …You don't believe me…you don't believe me, you don't believe me—JUST LIKE _MELTDOWN_, RIGHT?! JUST LIKE _XX 14_, HUH?! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE FOR DOUBTING ME RIGHT NOW! REPENT, I SAY! REPENT FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST THE ALPHA BITCH! REPENT! REPENT RIGHT NOW!"

"WE'RE SORRY, WE'RE SORRY!" Al frantically says, waving his hands defensively in order to shield himself from any more verbal wrath.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST, THE ONLY, AND THE ALPHA BITCH, AMEN! FORGIVE US, GWEN, FOR WE HAVE SINNED!" Cris speaks, trying to preserve his hide as well.

Gwen's eyes are STILL lit up with vengeance as Al and Cris try to will Gwen off of their table, repenting and apologizing as much as they humanly can. After fifteen seconds, Gwen stands up on the table again, no longer crouching…and she takes her belongings and drops down onto the floor at ringside, walking on…

…and stopping right next to Jonathan and Jeremy's table.

"…Oh sh**…" Jeremy winced instinctively upon seeing Gwen's focus shift to him. Seconds later, Gwen stands on top of the twins' table. Immediately, Jeremy starts talking, trying to calm the Alpha Bitch down. "Listen, Gwen—I'm sorry too! Okay? I'm REALLY sorry—I was THERE at the FWAs and I…I…I get why you're angry, and I agree in respects! You did a lot in 2013, love ya or hate ya—I'm not the only one saying it either! The way it went down that night was horrible, no question… You DID deserve that FWA and I'm SORRY it didn't happen, alright? I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Gwen looks down…crouches…hearing Jeremy's words…

"…He's kissing her ass…" Cris half-deadpans.

"…What else can you do to sedate her here?" Al questions. Cris has no reply.

…

…

…as her lips begin to quiver and her eyes blink constantly. Jeremy watches Gwen's mood apparently change right before him. Jeremy almost wants to reach out to Gwen to console her, as it appears that she's growing sad…but he thinks better of it almost moments later. Gwen raises the microphone to her face again…

…

"…Y-you're…you're sorry…?" Gwen asks. Jeremy nods.

"Yes, I am," Jeremy speaks.

"…Do you…pity me…?" Gwen inquires. Jeremy hesitates to answer, and then Gwen goes on, "Are you…empathizing with me?"

"…I, uh… Yes…" Jeremy gives a quarter-shrug in his reply. "Yes, I do, Gwen…" He crosses his fingers…hoping that that was the right answer.

"…" Gwen closed her eyes…and took a breath. "…

"…

"…

"…And what…the F**K…is YOUR EMPATHY supposed to do for me?!"

Jeremy cringes.

"IT MEANS NOTHING, MORTAL! NOTHING!" Gwen screeches. "DOES IT GET ME WHAT I WANT?! WILL IT PROCURE WHAT I'VE EARNED?! WHAT GOOD, WHAT ANYTHING IS YOUR GWENDAMN EMPATHY?! ARE YOU PATRONIZING ME?!"

"NO, NO, I'M NOT!" Jeremy insists…as Jonathan just averts his eyes from Gwen, who has yet to zero in on him just yet—hence why the Gemini Genius tries to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"…You're not taking me seriously either…" Gwen frowns.

"W-what do you mean? I am—"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Gwen cuts Jeremy off. "You think you get it, but you DON'T… You think you've been there because YOU only have one FWA because Vegeta, Tarble, and Iroh won Commentators of the Year…"

"I-I never said that—"

"You think you're in my boots because you gave your all against Jeff Killington to get a TWF contract…"

"…Never said that either—"

"You lost blood, you nearly lost limbs…and suddenly you think you're BETTER than me…"

"…You're putting words in my mouth, Gwen…"

"50% FWA winning rate for 2013 for you… You went 1 for 2…while I went 1 for 4…or 25%... You say you're twice as good…as the goddess… Twice as good, huh?"

Jeremy whimpers and slumps down in his chair, trying to hide from the monster in front of him.

"A false idol…" Gwen puts down her Championship Belt momentarily…

…

…digs into her pocket…and pulls out a Swiss Army knife!

Jeremy's heart jumps into his throat while Al and even Cris become concerned. The ENTIRE arena of fans gasps.

"Oh my God…" Al utters.

"…" Cris was wordless.

Gwen held onto the knife and brandished it right in front of Jeremy. The fans behind and around the announce table are holding their mouths in fear. Jeremy's hands begin to shake, and his pants get significantly wetter. Jonathan, in the interim, continues looking away, as it is the strategy that was working so far.

"…Are you laughing NOW?" Gwen speaks. "Are you doubting NOW? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE ME NOW?!"

Jeremy can no longer speak. All he can do is shake his head rapidly, trying his hardest to convince Gwen that he isn't in any way laughing at her. Gwen continues her grip on the blade.

…

Then…

…

…

…

…Gwen starts cutting her own face, placing the knife to her cheek! Gwen slowly traces the edge of the Swiss Army knife along her cheek, down to her chin, to her other cheek, to the forehead, and all the way around! Gwen is now wearing a circular cut on her face, much to Jeremy's bewilderment!

"Oh my God—"

"Oh your GWEN…" Cris corrects Al. "…She's… Oh man…"

Jeremy is frozen in his seat. "Your blood…is NOT…my blood… Your tears are not my tears… Your sweat is not my sweat—YOUR BLOOD IS NOT MY BLOOD!" Gwen hollers. "THIS IS WHAT I SHED! THIS IS WHAT I DID! THIS IS MY KINGDOM OF GWEN!" Gwen picks up her FWA trophy. "THIS FWA, THIS MATCH…—" Gwen proceeds to hammer her own skull with the FWA trophy, causing even MORE blood to pour from the cut on her face! Some of the blood begins to fall onto the table Gwen's crouching on, landing on the papers and monitors. Jeremy would have screamed in fear if he could.

"THIS IS WHAT I DID! THIS IS WHAT THE WRESTLING GODDESS GAVE! AND WHAT DID I GET FOR IT?! WHERE IS MINE?! WHERE IS MIIIIIINE?! ANSWER ME! EXPLAIN! FOR YOUR SAKE, AND FOR THE SAKE OF EVERY COMPANY AND EVERY WRESTLER I ALLOW TO SUBSIST, EXPLAIN THIS!" Gwen is incensed at this point, the point of no return.

…

Jonathan notices the paperwork on the desk getting messed up with Gwen's blood…and, being the extremely diligent one, he looks over briefly to grab the papers and move them out of harm's way, such that no more blood can fall onto them. Jeremy is still speechless, as are Al and Cris across ringside. Gwen pants on top of the table, her frame of mind chilling to everyone…

…

…

…

…

**…and then she STABS Jonathan in the chest with the Swiss Army knife!**

"**_OH MY GOOOOD!_**" Al gasps.

"**_WHOA!_**" Cris gasps as well.

The Austin, Texas crowd is COMPLETELY overwhelmed by this, crying in disarray from this strike!

"**_SH**! JONATHAAAAAN!_**" Jeremy shrieks as his brother coughs from the impact, COMPLETELY stunned! Jeremy rips off his headset and immediately goes to tend to his brother, who falls backwards out of his chair, knife lodged into his chest. "**_JON! JON, OH MY GOD…! HEEEELLLLLLP!_**" Jeremy cries out to the back, shouting for medics to come onto the scene. "**_JON, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! JON…! SPEAK, BRO—ANYTHING!_**"

Gwen, now posturing up on the table, is expressionless as she is on top of the table, watching Jeremy trying to communicate with his twin brother. Jonathan lies on the ground, motionless and unresponsive.

…

Then Gwen dismounts the table…

…

…

…and she pushes Jeremy away from Jonathan! As Jeremy stumbles backwards, Gwen grabs the knife in Jonathan's chest…

"**NO… NO, DON'T DO THAT! NO, THE WOUND!**" Al begs.

…

…

…and, before Jeremy can even recover…**_Gwen pulls the knife out of Jonathan's chest, twisting it on the way out!_**

"**_OH MY GOD, THE WO—…! OH MY GOD, THE WO—…!_**" Al is in complete disbelief while Cris' jaw is almost glued to the ground!

Jeremy realizes what has happened before him, and he starts weeping tremendously while scrambling to Jonathan's supine body. "**_JOOOOOOON! NO, YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT! GWEN, WHY?! WHAT DID HE DO?! WHAT DID HE F***ING DOOOO?!_**"

The fans moan in disgust and shock as the knife, coated with Jonathan's life force, is held up in Gwen's hand!

"**_MAYBE NOW YOU GET A GLIMPSE—A MICROSCOPIC GLIMPSE—OF WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! MAYBE NOW YOU FEEL IT! SHORT BREATHS…GASPING FOR AIR…LOOKING FOR A REPRIEVE—ANYTHING—TO SAVE YOUR WRETCHED, MISERLY, PATHETIC, INSIPID LIFE! LAUGH FOR ME NOW, WHY DON'T YOU?! LAUGH FOR MEEEE! 'HA-HA-HA!' 'HARDY-HAR!' 'TEE-HEE! TEE-HEE!' 'LMAO'—WHERE'S THE F***ING LAUGHTER?! ISN'T IT STILL FUNNY?! THIS JOKE YOU CREATED?! CONSEQUENCES! AREN'T THEY A HOOT NOW?! OR IS THE COMEDY HOUR TOO DARK FOR YOU TO ENJOY ANYMORE?!_**" Gwen yells to the crowd…and the fans begin to grow silent and solemn, no longer finding this funny. "**_CAN YOU SEE ME?! CAN YOU SEE ME NOW?! ARE YOU STILL GOING TO DOUBT ME NOOOOW?!_**"

No responses.

…

…

Jeremy holds onto his bleeding brother as more tears stream down his face. Al and Cris are standing up, looking over to see Jonathan's condition but not walking over to him, for Gwen is still there with the knife clutched. Gwen eyes the crying Jeremy and the ailing Jonathan…

…

…

…and she smiles…

…

…and SHE laughs…

…

…

…before immediately scowling at the two twins, brandishing her knife. "…It only gets worse…"

Gwen backs away from the Ellis Twins slowly with those words, making sure to have her CCW Females Championship and her FanFiction Wrestling Award on the way out. As she walks up the ramp, six medics run down to the ring with a stretcher for Jonathan. Gwen, seeing them pass her by, sticks out her leg to trip the front medic, causing him to fall down onto the floor…and the medics in front of him all lose their footing as well, dropping the stretcher as they fall. The fans at ringside gasp and groan at the sight while Gwen keeps her intense face…walking on up the entrance ramp and to the back.

* * *

Cameras switch to the locker room of Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia…who are both watching the scene Gwen has created in awe. Their eyes never leave the television screen.

…

Then cameras shift to where Xena is standing, as she is also taking in what she just watched. Her expression is one of pure disdain.

…

The Stark Sisters and Koldblood are shown side-by-side on the screen, all of them watching the scene in disbelief. Sansa has her hand to her mouth in shock; Arya is visibly frowning, upset; Mileena is slowly shaking her head; Skarlet scratches the back of her own head, not knowing what to say.

…

Carmen Sandiego, her signature red hat adorned, removes her headwear and holds it to her chest, a serious look on her face as she acknowledges the scene.

…

Lisa Simpson, sitting down in a chair and observing, has her pointer finger directed to the TV, as if to say, "Did that just happen?" She can't believe it herself…

…

In another locker room, Aelita is seen mouthing, "Unbelievable…" to herself, even shedding a tear of her own for the entire deal.

…

* * *

Cameras go back to ringside where the medics have recovered and are talking over Jonathan's condition, checking to see if he's breathing.

"…

"…

"…Someone note the time: 7:12 p.m… We've got to get him on stat…" one of the medics says.

Jeremy can hardly talk anymore, broken down in tears… Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth are now standing by near Jonathan's position, watching at the EMTs try to lift him up onto the stretcher.

"Wound's pretty bad… If that knife was still in there, well…hate to say 'better', but…" another medic stated off-mic.

"Let's not waste any time—get him going, now!" another medic demands.

The fans are all stoic as stones, observing this in its entirety…before _CCW Double X _goes to its first commercial.

{Commercial Break}

…

* * *

After the commercial, Jeremy is walking backstage alongside his brother Jonathan, who is being transported on a stretcher to an ambulance in the Frank Erwin Center parking lot. Jeremy is still in tears, staring at the wound in his twin's chest. The EMTs are making haste down the hall, taking Jonathan across as quickly as possible…

…

…and then…Emmy walks up to where the stretcher is, catching up with Jeremy and the EMTs herself. Wearing her own set of bandages, Emmy looks at Jonathan's motionless body, dumbfounded and concerned. Emmy looks at the EMTs and asks, "Is he going to be okay? PLEASE say he's going to be okay…"

"We need to get him to the hospital, no questions asked," answers one of the medics. "The sooner we get him there, the less bad it'll be."

"Don't you mean, 'the sooner, the BETTER'?" Emmy asks.

"…No," the EMT replies.

Jeremy chokes up again, only able to wail his brother's name over and over, completely grief-stricken. Emmy looks at Jeremy and tries not to tear up herself.

Jeremy cries, "Th-th-that's…that's my brother… That's my brother—I was RIGHT THERE! I was right there—how couldn't I have…?! How couldn't—I was RIGHT THERE!"

"It's not your fault… She…she was…" Emmy can't find the right words. Jeremy cries even more.

"I was right next to him!" Jeremy weeps…as the EMTs are just about at their destination.

"Okay, let's get him in, quick! We've gotta move!" the lead medic exclaims, opening the doors of the ambulance in front of them. The other medics then load the stretcher into the ambulance, Jonathan firmly on it. "We have to close up that wound! The lead medic exclaims.

The stretcher is in place, and Emmy and Jeremy are joined by CCW Commissioner James Gordon and Executive Manager Zero Kazama. Gordon cleans his glasses and wipes his eyes, disbelieving the sight in front of him. Zero Kazama is expressionless.

"Get it started!" the medic yells out, prompting another EMT to start the ambulance. Before the emergency vehicle drives away, Jeremy steps up into the back of the ambulance himself.

"I have to go with him," Jeremy speaks.

"Jeremy, the show just started," Zero says in a deadpan tone. "You have commentary duties."

Emmy speaks up and says, "That's his twin brother, Mr. Kazama… He might be really hurt…or worse, he might be—"

"Dead?" Zero finishes Emmy's sentence. "Gwen was clinically dead once before. Ben didn't get to leave with her. He had a job to do, just like Jeremy does."

"Jeremy isn't wrestling in the main event of a pay-per-view; he's a commentator here. Mr. Michaels and Mr. Collinsworth can hold the fort tonight. Go ahead, Jeremy," Commissioner Gordon says, overriding Zero's words.

"…Thank you…" Jeremy nods, eyes closed. Another medic in the back of the ambulance reaches out and closes the ambulance doors, both of the twins inside. The ambulance's sirens go off and vehicle is on the move, darting down the concrete out of the concrete and making its way to Brackenridge Hospital.

…

Emmy, Commissioner Gordon, and Zero Kazama are left standing outside…

The six-year-old girl, hair and bandages hiding the top part of her face, has something on her mind…and she's unable to hold it any longer. With both fist clenched, passion and anger start to boil within her. "…Commissioner Gordon?"

"Yes, Emmy?" answers Gordon.

"…Is there room for one more in the tournament tonight?" Emmy asks.

Gordon blinks at the question, scratching the back of his head. "…The tournament was planned with ten entrants, Emmy—ten spots, and they're all filled…"

"…I want in," Emmy says. "I want a spot in the tournament—I don't care what I have to do; I want to wrestle for a shot at the Females Championship toni—"

"Did you not hear what James said?" Zero cuts in. "The ten spots have already been filled; you are out of luck!"

"She's out of control! I can't just stand by and let her do this anymore!" Emmy shouts. "It's bad enough that she's been pushing around the rest of the _XX _roster for her own personal amusement, but now she's pulling stunts like THIS because she didn't get the Award she wanted? To a commentator who didn't deserve it?! Jonathan never had that coming to him! Nobody did! And if this is a preview of what Gwen's going to do around here…no… Someone has to put a stop to her—I have to bring her down! And I have to bring her down RIGHT NOW… Mr. Gordon, is there ANY possible way you can put me in that tournament tonight? PLEASE?"

Commissioner Gordon hears out the PBS Kid, and Zero Kazama looks at him, wondering how he is going to respond. Gordon lets out a small sigh…

…

…and he says, "Emmy, let's say I COULD insert you into this tournament tonight. You went through a hellacious match that CCW couldn't even sanction at _Nevermore_. Then you went through a chaotic Falls Count Anywhere Intergender Six-Person Tag Match at the FWAs in Chicago. You weren't medically cleared for _Double X 18_ after ONE of those. Now, with BOTH of those…putting you in the ring is a VERY bad idea." Gordon shakes his head.

"…I know…but I'm asking you to do it anyway," Emmy states, looking Gordon dead in the eyes. The CCW Commissioner sighs again…

…

…

…and, before he can respond, someone else enters the scene…

"You might want to rethink, little missy…" says a haughty Trixie Tang, walking into the scene with Wheatley still in her possession. Emmy turns her attention to Trixie, frowning immediately upon seeing her. "There are already ten wrestlers in that tournament tonight, and you're looking at the winner-to-be! Yeah…and Gordon's telling you that stepping into the ring is a 'very bad idea' tonight. If you were one of the participants and you had to face ME…stepping into the ring would be a very bad idea…DEFINITELY." Trixie smirks in Emmy's face, and the Dragon Girl is displeased. "You're nothing but a lamb in a lion fight in the condition you're in, and I'm the lion who devoured CHELL both last Sunday AND at the FWAs! Take it from what I did to her; it's bad for your health to put yourself up against women who know how to pick apart weaknesses, right, Wheatley?"

"Trixie, I'll have you know that you, madam, are in BIG, BIG—"

"That's enough, Wheatley," Trixie grins, interrupting him. "So, if I can beat a so-called powerhouse with her OWN FINISHING MANEUEVER…and said powerhouse had only ONE weakness…how do you think I'd do against a comedy of weakness like you?"

Emmy glowers at the _Fairly OddParents_ character, brushing away some hair from her forehead. The fan-proclaimed Pioneer of _XX_ bites her lip slightly, and then says, "Well, maybe if a certain Commissioner grants me what I'm asking for, we can find out."

Trixie's eyebrows nearly fall off of her face from the sudden threat from Emmy…but the look of initial shock devolves into a laugh. "Now that would be very interesting, Emmy…but it's too bad you're not GETTING what you want from him. The Tournament's all filled up. Ten spots gone, none to go. Sorry, not sorry! Guess you'll just have to watch my prettiness from the sidelines…"

Emmy, even more put off by Trixie's overconfidence, looks at Gordon as if to say, "PLEASE put me in…"

…

…

…and Gordon is about to open his mouth…but…

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy…" says Blossom, as she saunters into the picture with one-half of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship on her shoulder. "Are you listening to yourself right now? 'Please put me in, Gordon! Please put me in! I need to take down Gwen Tennyson! I have to! I have to!' Emmy…I know what you're trying to do: playing the heroine, the knight in shining armor, from martyr to savior… Save it, please. Save it for the REAL heroines. Save it for SUPERIOR heroines like me, who will ALSO be in the One-Night Tournament this evening."

Trixie does a double-take—well, more like a 1.5-time-take—at Blossom, blinking once. Emmy turns her attention to the PPG Commander and Leader.

"Emmy, your 'mission' to bring Gwen Tennyson down sounds cute…but tonight marks the beginning of MY mission and, more importantly, my SISTERS' mission. See, we've already captured the Women's Tag Team Titles, and at _CCW Nevermore_, we RETAINED our Women's Tag Team Titles in the Mayhem Match with Techno-Tongue. Add in the fact that Buttercup and I defeated THREE other sets of Women's Tag Team Champions at the FWAs in Toronto, Ontario, Canada…and you're looking at the greatest thing to grace Women's Tag Team Wrestling. You're looking at the unit that is going to make this brand and our sport ALL ABOUT US…but in order to truly make _Double X_ all about us, we need the last piece of the puzzle. We need the Females Title. _I_ need the Females Title, and tonight, I'm stepping up for the Powerpuffs…and at _Pandemonium_, we're making our mission statement ring true. Blossom as the CCW Females Champion…the Powerpuff Girls as the CCW Women's Tag Team Champions… This entire company, and women's wrestling as you know it…will be OURS. You don't want to get in the way of that. Believe me, you don't. You don't want to get in the way at 100%, and you REALLY don't want to get in the way now…" Blossom puffs her hair…and then turns to Trixie. "…and that goes for YOU as well. Your 'streak' in the face of the greatest heroines of all time is NOTHING, understand?"

Trixie scoffs. "Excuse me?! Do you even know who you're TALKING to?"

"Also-ran one of nine? Got it!" Blossom says.

"ALSO-RAN! Hell no! This is MY tournament—I'M winning it!" Trixie asserts.

"And what if I—"

"Stuff it, Emmy! All you're here to do is stand there and tell me I'm pretty!" Trixie interrupts.

"I thought that was MY job!" Wheatley exclaims.

Blossom and Trixie continue going back and forth, and Emmy is getting restless near them…and Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama are observing as well.

…

…

Gordon then nudges Zero in the side, prompting him to shout, "**Silence!**" Immediately, almost like an on-off switch, Blossom and Trixie cease speaking. The two of them look to the XM and the Commissioner.

"Thank you, Zero," Gordon nods. "Now, I've listened and I've pondered…and Emmy, just as Trixie and Blossom did, you won last Sunday at _Nevermore_."

"In a match that wasn't even sanctioned!" says Blossom. "It's just like her Title reigns: never happened!"

"AND, just as Trixie and Blossom did, you won at the FWAs," Gordon continues over Blossom. "On top of that, you won not one, not two, but THREE FanFiction Wrestling Award trophies for CCW, the most of any female at the ceremonies. And, all of those considered…" Gordon strokes his chin… "…I'm making one of the tournament bouts a TRIPLE THREAT Match!"

"You're WHAT?!" Trixie shrieks.

"Come again?" Blossom inquires as Emmy perks her ears.

"It will be a battle between FWA match-winners and _Nevermore_ winners… Co-holder of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship Blossom…versus the presently unpinned and unsubmitted Trixie Tang…

"…

"…versus Emmy!"

Emmy smiles upon hearing the news. "YES! Yes! Thank you, Commissioner Gordon!" Blossom and Trixie are, suffice to say, unpleased. Zero Kazama gives Gordon a questioning look himself on the decision.

Gordon nods at Emmy, and then looks at Zero with finality, confirming that his decision shall stand. The Commissioner looks back to the three women and says, "Best of luck to all three of you," before striding away back inside to his office. Zero Kazama gives the three girls one final look before exiting the scene himself.

Emmy looks at Blossom and Trixie and says, "Looks like you're BOTH going to have to deal with me…whether you like it or you don't."

Trixie narrows her eyes, and she sneers at the six-year-old girl. "Whatever… You know what? No matter… I'll just add you BOTH to my streak tonight."

Trixie flips her hair and flashes a grin at her opponents-to-be before walking off inside. Blossom glares at the exiting Tang…before turning to Emmy once again, pointing to herself with the hand she doesn't technically have, and mouthing the words, "All…about…us…" and backing away, leaving herself. Emmy watches both Blossom and Trixie leave, determination in her face as she is ready to fight with all that she has, bandages and all.

…

…

Meanwhile…far off in the background, behind a forklift and some stacked boxes, three silhouettes are visible, conversing with one another unbeknownst to the PBS Kid…

* * *

"…Well…that's a match—I can barely speak right now," Al Michaels sighs, still flustered by the prior scene. "Triple Threat Match as part of the One-Night Tournament to determine…who faces Gwen Tennyson in 22 nights at _Pandemonium_, and…Gwen's made her presence…quite known…"

"…I would normally start complaining about how the hell Emmy's getting access to this tournament tonight, but I'm honestly in too much…too much SHOCK from what happened moments ago BEFORE that to…" Cris's voice trails off.

"…Ladies and gentlemen, Al Michaels joined by…Cris Collinsworth, and…we're going to be covering commentary for the rest of the program without the Ellises joining us," Al says. "As you saw right there, Jonathan was being loaded into the ambulance and Jeremy is going to be accompanying him to Brackenridge Hospital here in Austin… Gwen Tennyson…she—"

"You know, I get why Gwen Tennyson did it," Cris says. "I understand where she's coming from, and she's right—she was effectively cheated out of something she deserved and worked her ass off for, and she had to watch it get handed to someone else. And everyone DID get a laugh from it, especially the one who GOT the trophy. Gwen didn't find it funny. And now NO ONE finds it funny."

"You can't justify what she DID, Cris! I mean, how can you?!" Al protests.

"I didn't go THAT far, Al… I just said, I understand why and I can sympathize," Cris says. "As far as agreement goes…" Cris sighs. "…I just hope Jon's okay…"

Al shakes his head.

"…Show must go on…" Cris says.

…

The bell rings…and Blader DJ, after a momentary pause, collects himself and says, "…Ladies and gentlemen…the following is the FIRST match of the_ XX 18_ One-Night Tournament to determine a new #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship…and it is scheduled for one fall!"

…

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_(Three…)_

_…_

_(Two…)_

_(One…)_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

Teal blue pyrotechnics suddenly explode at the front of the stage, prompting the crowd to liven up as the wrestling action is about to begin. Jenny Wakeman walks onto the stage, looking at the fans looking at her. The expression on Jenny's face shows the effects of the start of the show…but seconds later, it's time to get in the zone! Jenny jumps up a few times…

_[(ULTRAnumb)_

_RIGHT NOW!_

_…_

_…_

_Three, two, one!]_

…before raising an arm in the air and proceeding to make her way down to the ring, giving nearby fans high-fives along the way, doing anything she can to get the fans amped up for the opening match. Jenny walks a full lap around the ring, playing to the fans before getting ready to enter the ring.

_[One!_

_…_

_…_

_One!_

_…_

_Three, two, one_

_You want it full frontal, overstimulation_

_So say a benediction for a new addiction_

_In voyeuristic overdrive_

_(Here comes the countdown)_

_(Three!) This is the new flesh_

_(Two!) This is the open door _

_(One!) We've got everything you wanted_

_You want it all right NOW!]_

"Introducing first…from Tremorton, USA, weighing in at 121 pounds, she is 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" announces Blader DJ.

"Show must go on indeed—and that's an apropos statement to describe Jenny Wakeman as well, who suffered a heart-breaking defeat at _Nevermore_ with her partner Mystique Sonia, who is ALSO in this One-Night Tournament; we will see her later tonight," Al says. "After seeing her entire sisterhood get slaughtered by the Powerpuff Girls, Jenny wanted revenge…and, albeit a valiant effort from Techno-Tongue, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were too much to overcome in the Three-on-Two Handicap Mayhem Match for the gold."

"And part of that can be attributed to Mystique Sonia's daredevil-esque dive onto Bubbles and Buttercup off of a ladder through two tables…that cost her team precious time to climb up said ladder and pull down the Women's Tag Team Title Belts," Cris says. "Jenny wasn't able to climb up fast enough when Sonia was done being a highlight reel, and thus the PPG are STILL your Women's Tag Team Champs thanks to Blossom."

"And, not many of you know this, but there was some sensed friction between the two of them following the loss last Sunday—it subsided a bit for the FWAs, but…noteworthy it is that Jenny and Sonia are BOTH competing in this free-for-all tournament," says Al.

"Like we both said, the show must go on, and neither member of Techno-Tongue, the FWA 2013 Former Tag Team Champions of the Year, want to let this loss get them down," says Cris. "It's time to nut up and fight, and that's what Jenny is looking to do."

"First-round match here in the tournament—win or go home is the format," Al says. "It was formerly TEN participants; it is now ELEVEN with four singles matches and one Triple Threat as you heard. The five victors in those matches will meet at the end of the show in a High Five-Way; winner of THAT goes to _Pandemonium_."

…

("Freefall" by Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen plays)

The crowd continues cheering as "The Warrior Princess" Xena, concentrated on the ring and the ring only, walks down the ramp, also giving some fans high-fives to get them invested in the match at hand. Xena keeps her eyes on Jenny, noting her adversary and climbing from the apron up a corner and looking out at the crowd, pointing to a section of fans in the crowd holding a large "XENA" sign. Xena flashes a smirk before dismounting from the corner inside the ring.

"…And her opponent…from Amphipolis, Greece, weighing 125 pounds, 'The Warrior Princess' Xena!" Blader DJ says.

"You can hear the fans starting to get energized here, and that's a blessing because they as well as us went through a startling and quite uncomfortable experience," Al says. "But here comes Xena, who picked up a victory over Reggie Rocket last week on _XX_, and is here in the tournament with the same mindset as the rest of the women we saw in the back after Gwen's detestable actions – going to _Pandemonium _to make her pay for it."

"Xena's faced Gwen Tennyson before; she was in the first Females Match in CCW history on _Ozone 1_, in fact—the Steel Cage Fatal Four-Way," says Cris. "And, you know what? Jenny Wakeman was in that match as well in Rome, so with the two of them going one-on-one now, this is going to be interesting!"

"Xena was in _XX 1_'s main event as well, a Title Match against Gwendolyn in a losing effort," Al mentions. "If the Warrior Princess knocks off the former Women's Tag Champion here, she'll have a chance to make a bid for a return match from that evening!"

Xena and Jenny eye one another across the ring, the referee Leif Heralding ready to start things off. Heralding looks to both women before calling for the opening bell, and Wakeman and Xena are ready to go at it. The two immediately enter a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, vying for strength against one another…before Jenny ends around and applies a Waist Lock behind Xena; Jenny runs forward into the ropes with Xena, rolling Xena backwards for an O'Connor Roll! The ref counts 1…2…Xena kicks out, sending Jenny into the ropes; Jenny rebounds off of her back and runs to Xena again, who ducks underneath. Xena catches Jenny on the return with an Arm Drag, hanging onto the arm for an Armbar and controlling Jenny against the canvas. Xena holds Jenny's arm and the Teenage Robot, wincing in pain, stands up. Xena keeps control of Jenny's limb, transitioning into a Hammerlock with Jenny on her feet. Jenny grimaces even more, feeling the effects of Xena's technical work. Jenny goes for a Backhand Blow to Xena's skull, but Xena ducks it. Jenny gets turned around off of the errant strike, and Xena executes a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex, hanging on for the pin: 1…

2…

…2.55 Jenny kicks out! Both women stand, and Xena brings Jenny down with a Side Headlock Takedown, holding Jenny to the canvas.

"Xena, the more technical of the two wrestlers—Jenny, a high-flyer at heart," says Cris. "If Xena keeps Jenny grounded, it's her match to win."

Xena keeps Jenny on the mat, trying to pin Jenny to the mat while maintaining the Side Headlock, but Jenny keeps her shoulders above the canvas…and she gets to her feet and manages to grab Xena's hands, taking her into a Wrist Lock. Jenny twists Xena's arm once…twice…three times, and then he Irish Whips Xena into the ropes—only to have said Irish Whip reversed! Jenny rebounds and runs into a Clothesline from Xena! Xena covers Jenny: 1…

2…

…Jenny kicks out, and Xena wraps her arms and legs around Jenny's brachial limbs and applies a Crucifix, pinning the robot girl that way: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.6 Jenny gets the shoulder up! Jenny stands, and Xena goes to work on Jenny's legs, hitting stiff Leg Kicks to her foe. Jenny takes these kicks and is forced into a corner by Xena. The Warrior Princess hits a series of Knife Edge Chops to the chest cavity, some crowd members "Wooing" in reply. Xena Irish Whips Jenny across into the corner…and Jenny grabs the top rope, floating over a charging Xena and executing a Dropkick directly to Xena's face! Jenny takes over with three Gut Kicks…and then a Snapmare. With Xena on her posterior, Jenny lands a Soccer Kick to the spine! The crowd "Ooohs" from the sound of metal hitting spine HARD…

…and then Jenny dives off of the middle rope and scores with a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!

"And if you think that FIRST kick sounded loud, check THAT out!" Al calls. "Jenny blasts Xena with the Dropkick!"

Jenny covers Xena for the second time in the match: 1…

2…

…

…

…Xena gets her shoulder up. Jenny picks Xena up and hits her with a Vertical Suplex in the center of the ring. After placing Xena on her back, Jenny goes to the ring apron, more offense in mind from there. Jenny picks herself up…Springboards…

…

…

…

…and…lands on her feet as Xena rolls out of the way! Jenny plants her feet on the canvas…and then is immediately chucked to the outside by Xena through the ropes!

"Xena avoids Jenny's attack from above, and out Jenny goes to the floor!" says Cris.

Jenny is up on the floor…but not for long as Xena runs into her with a Running Sliding Forearm Smash underneath the bottom rope to the face!

"WHO-HOOO! Sliding Forearm there by Xena—not too shabby from the Warrior Princess," says Al.

"Gotta admit," Cris nods.

Jenny staggers on the arena floor, getting up to her feet after taking the shot…

…

…

…

…and Xena Slingshots over the top rope into a Clothesline onto half of Techno-Tongue!

"OHHHH! And XENA takes a flight of her own, and THIS one is picture-perfect!" Al says. "Clothesline brings Jenny Wakeman down on the outside!"

The crowd applauds for the impressive maneuver as Xena stands up on the outside and performs her signature ululation: "ALALALALALA!" Some crowd members try imitating it, and Xena smirks.

"And you know Xena enjoyed that," Cris says. "When it comes to CCW's technicians, I'd say that Xena's perhaps the best out of the females we have. Underrated yet very, VERY talented—she should hop aboard the RR Express, and we'd work WONDERS for her!"

"I don't think Xena's interested," Al deadpans.

"Well, that's her loss."

Xena picks Jenny up and hits her with a Standing Forearm to the face. Then Xena grabs Jenny by her arm…and fakes an Irish Whip, instead pulling Jenny in for a Short-Arm Kitchen Sink Knee. Xena kicks Jenny in the face, backing her up…and then the Amphipolis native picks Jenny up and places her upside-down beside the steel ring steps.

"What's this? …Like a Tree of Woe OUTSIDE the ring, using the ring post and stairs," Al says.

"Interesting set-up—a little contrived, but interesting," Cris comments.

Xena measures the hung-up Jenny, points at her, raises an arm above her head…

…

…runs…

…and scores with a Baseball Slide Dropkick into Jenny's head, knocking the back of Wakeman's skull into the steel ring steps!

"OH MAN! Well, THAT sounded headache-inducing!" Cris says with a small chuckle. "That was vicious!"

"Yeah, and that's what you do when you're going after someone the likes of Gwen Tennyson and the CCW Females Championship, I suppose," Al says. "Gwen's obviously vicious, coldhearted… That brand of offense is cold as well!"

Jenny crumbles out of the makeshift Tree of Woe and Xena stomps onto the back of her head one time…before picking her back up off of the ground. Xena then looks for a Body Slam onto the arena floor, lifting Jenny up for it…

"Things might get MORE vicious…" Cris murmurs.

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny is able to squirm away, landing on her feet onto the steel steps! Xena tries to preserve the maneuver, but Jenny is fully free on the stairs, hitting two elbows…

…

…

…and she scores big time with a Diving Throwback from behind onto Xena from off of the steel steps!

"And JENNY WAKEMAN with something of her own there!" Al exclaims.

"Yeow—face-first…" Cris says. "The Throwback on the floor—Xena's face takes a brutal blow with THAT! And that's Jenny showing just how innovative and how impactful SHE can be!"

"Some leftover aggression and anger from _Nevermore_'s loss, one can imagine," says Al.

Jenny pushes herself up to her feet, holding her back and wincing slightly before pulling Xena up to her own feet and Head Slamming her into the ring apron. Jenny pushes Xena back inside the ring, then climbing to the ring apron herself. Xena returns to her feet, doubled over from Jenny's recent onslaught…

…

…

…

…and Jenny slingshots into the ring with a Sunset Flip!

"And Jenny looking to finish—Sunset Flip, and the pin!" Al says.

Referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Xena kicks out! Jenny and Xena both stand, the former faster than the latter…and Jenny shoots for a Double Leg Takedown, putting Xena onto her back and immediately looking for a Jackknife Pin! Jenny holds Xena to the canvas…momentarily…

"Near-fall on the Sunset Flip, but Jenny, persistent…" Al says.

…but Xena grabs Jenny's legs, rolls over to a prone position, putting Jenny on her face as well…

…

…and Xena hangs onto the legs, standing up and turning it into a Boston Crab!

"GREAT COUNTER! BEAUTIFUL counter!" says Cris.

"That was well-done by Xena! The Jackknife got averted, and now Xena's turned Jenny's pin into her own submission!" says Al.

"LOVELY!" Cris claps. "I told you—Xena's technical skill is something not many people appreciate and respect, and Jenny's learning that the hard way!"

Xena wrenches back on the Boston Crab, taking full dominion over a screaming Wakeman. Xena pulls the legs back and tries to use this hold to win via submission or tap-out, but the Teenage Robot remains steadfast and refuses to yield. Xena keeps the Boston Crab in and pulls back even harder on the Teenage Robot, doing a number on her spine the longer the hold is in. Jenny yells even louder, REALLY starting to feel the burn now. Xena shows no signs of escaping, and Jenny is a way's off from the ropes!

"This Boston Crab is in and it is in DEEP right now—hell, if Jenny can't get out of this, Xena might just get the win!" Cris says.

"Xena's held on for almost three-fourths of a minute," says Al.

Jenny tries to turn over, but Xena keeps her in place, having held the Boston Crab for nearly a minute. Jenny tries to trek over to the ropes, managing to make some level of progress…

…before Xena pulls her back! Xena lets out a scream of her own as she TIGHTENS the Boston Crab, giving Jenny almost NO chance whatsoever to break free! Jenny cries out even louder, and the referee Leif Heralding checks on her…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny shakes her head to affirm that she is NOT submitting! Xena keeps the Boston Crab strongly applied, the fans feeling for Jenny's plight and split on whether they want to see a submission or not.

"Xena's had this Boston Crab in for nearly one and a half minutes!" Al says. "And Jenny's going to be in SERIOUS trouble if she can't get out of this someway!"

Jenny tries to, attempting to roll onto her back again…

…

…

…but Xena is too adept, holding the Boston Crab in even now! After two minutes, referee Leif Heralding inquires once again…

"This could do it…" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny yells, "NOOOO!" STILL not giving in! Xena tries to tighten the submission even further…

…

…

…but after fifteen seconds more, Xena lets go, opting for another route of offense. The wrestling-savvy crowd is fully applauding, both for the duration of the hold as well as Jenny's grittiness through the pain!

"Boston Crab doesn't seal the deal, but it sure may bring Xena closer to the victory one way or another!" says Al.

"Xena had that in for over TWO MINUTES—what state is Jenny's back in right now? Between getting put through tables at _Nevermore_ and this, how must she be feeling right now? I don't think I want to know, because it sounds terrible just thinking about it!" says Cris.

Xena stomps onto Jenny's back heavily, zeroing in on the spine of the Teenage Robot with boot after boot…after DOUBLE boot, hitting a Double Foot Stomp to the spine as well. Jenny gets on all fours, her spine absolutely aching…

…

…

…and Xena helps her along with a handhold around her waist…that leads to a Gutwrench Suplex! Xena scores a lateral press onto Jenny Wakeman: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.801 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"..ma—NOT MATE…not mate—Jenny's keeping this interesting," Cris says.

"Jenny, ailing back and all, still with the resilience to power out—we saw that resilience Sunday," Al says.

Xena hits a series of Knees into Jenny's spine as Jenny is down…and then Xena turns Jenny over prone and hits one…two Elbow Drops right to the middle of the back. As Jenny is prone, Xena backs into the ropes…pulling herself up to the middle rope, standing on top of it and sitting on the top ring rope. Xena postures up, standing tall on the second rope with Wakeman down…

…

…

…

…

…and Xena hits a Superfly Splash on top of Jenny's back! Xena turns Jenny over and covers her: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.84 Jenny gets her shoulder up once more!

"…ma—nope, AGAIN, Jenny…near-fall…" says Cris.

Xena continues working, holding onto Jenny's midsection in a Side Bear Hug. Xena squeezes on the back and ribs of Wakeman…before rolling with her grasped and locking in a Bodyscissors with her legs. Jenny winds up trapped in Xena's thigh web…and Xena takes advantage of the superior position with Hammerfists and clubbing blows to the sides of Jenny's skull. Xena holds Jenny in captivity, and Jenny's attempts to reach for the ropes are no good; Xena even swats Jenny's free arms away out of the air to keep her from grabbing the cables. Jenny grimaces from her spine and chest being compressed by Xena's tight Bodyscissors…and Jenny has her arms at her sides…

…

…

…and Jenny uses her hands to scoot towards the ring ropes, Xena trying to do everything to stop her…

…

…and Jenny…manages to get close enough to just barely get a leg on the bottom rope! The referee starts counting but he needn't even get to three; on two, Xena lets go. Xena calmly backs away from Jenny…but stands close enough to scout her as she rises.

"Xena had to let go of the Bodyscissors, but something tells me that when Jenny gets to a vertical base, Xena's going to be right back onto her to take her back down," Cris says.

"Xena is just measuring Jenny right now, not going to let her rest for long…" Al says.

…

Jenny moves away from the ropes, and Xena snatches her…

…

…

…

…and ALMOST hits a Back Suplex, but Jenny is able to flip over Xena and land onto her feet behind her! Jenny pushes Xena into the ropes…

"There it is—NO! Jenny avoided it!" Al calls.

…

…and, as Xena returns, Jenny delivers a Spinning Heel Kick!

"And now JENNY with the kick! A RESOUNDING kick at that!" Al says.

"BRUISING blow to the Warrior Princess, and you'd think Jenny's imagining Xena as a PPG with a strike like that," Cris says.

Xena stands up clutching her nose…

…and Jenny performs a Hurricanrana that sends Xena towards a corner! Xena goes to a seated position in the neutral corner, and Jenny follows up with a Running Knee Strike to Xena's face…

…followed by a Slingshot Turnbuckle Dropkick into the chest!

"Jenny's certainly TREATING Xena like she's one of the PPG right now!" Al says.

"Well, in hindsight, that might not be good news, since we KNOW what happened when the Powerpuffs and Wakeman last collided…" Cris mentions.

"That was Sunday in a Tag Match; this is one-on-one!" Al notes.

Jenny grabs Xena's legs from the corner…pulls up, lifting Xena into the air and catching her in Powerbomb position…

…

…

…

…and turning it into the Jenny-Oop!

"AND WHAT A MANEUVER! JENNY-OOP FROM THE CANVAS OUT OF THE CORNER!" exclaims Al.

"Okay, THAT looked impressive! And Xena was defenseless to prevent it as well!" Cris says.

Speaking of Xena, the Warrior Princess rolls out of the ring from the maneuver, the former CCW Women's Tag Team Champion left in the ring with the official. Xena is slow to get up, holding her face once again and checking it for blood. While no blood is visible, the _Xena: Warrior Princess _eponymous protagonist is dazed. And Jenny knows it…

…

…

…

…and Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…and Jenny…hits a Springboard 450 Plancha on top of Xena!

"Aaaaaand—SOARING AND SCOOOORING!" Al shouts. "EXCELLENT AIR BEHIND THAT!"

"Jenny Wakeman… I have to say, when she's wrestling ALONE, you really start to see something in her that you don't get to see when Sonia's at her side," Cris comments. "Moves like THAT might give Gwen a challenge. IF Jenny can get to the finals and WIN the Tournament—right now, Xena's down, but I can tell you she's far from out!"

Jenny picks Xena up in her arms…and executes a Front Slam directly into the security barricade, planting Xena back-first! As Xena is against the barricade in pain, Jenny stomps away at her gut, hitting shot after shot to the solar plexus. The crowd chants, "JENNY! JENNY!" as the Teenage Robot looks up…hears the fans…

…

…

…

…and grabs the top of the barricade, stepping up and attempting a Slingshot Barricade-Aided Dropkick to the body…but Xena is able to sense it…

…

…and Xena grabs Jenny before the downswing by the legs…

…

…

…

…and hit her with an unforgiving Alabama Slam directly into the edge of the ring frame!

"OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY LORD ALMIGHTY, THE ALABAMA SLAM RIGHT INTO THE APRON'S EDGE—MY GOD!" Al hollers.

"THAT isn't a Backbreaker; that is a back-DESTROYER!" Cris says. "XENA MAY'VE GIVEN HER A CONTUSION! THAT WAS INHUMANE, AND HOW APPROPRIATE FOR A ROBOT!"

Some "Holy s**t!" chants are audible as Xena rests against the security wall, catching her own breath while Jenny is in tons of pain across from her. Jenny is almost OUT of breath in comparison, the Warrior Princess's Alabama Slam taking so much out of her. Xena, after a 15-second breather, sends Jenny back inside the ring, pushing her away from the ropes and as far to the canvas as possible. Xena enters the ring afterwards, ready to finalize the victory. Jenny starts to stir…getting to a vertical base as Xena stalks her the whole way…

"Xena stalking again…" says Cris. "Could be all she wrote soon for Jennifer…"

…

…

…

…

…and Xena snatches Jenny's arms, hooks them…

"Chakram coming!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…and…Jenny blocks it, holding onto Xena's arms for a Backslide! Jenny tries to pin Xena down…

"NO! Jenny has some life left! Xena may've let Jenny get too much time to recover!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…but Xena stands her ground and Jenny cannot bring her down! Jenny keeps trying to get the pin attempt…but Xena remains firm and planted on the canvas! Xena tries flipping Jenny over off of her back in front of her…

…

…

…but…Jenny is able to break free from that and Double Mule Kick Xena in the back, sending her forward…onto the second rope!

"Jenny avoids the Chakram—and JENNY gets a kick in! Mule-style…!" Al says.

"And look where Xena is…" Cris points out as the crowd sees it as well.

"Xena's in prime position, but Jenny's on the mat, holding her back—which STILL must be coarsely in pain right now—and she can't capitalize right now! Jenny's got to get up soon if she still wants a shot…" Al says…

…as Jenny fights to her feet, all the while holding her aching robotic spine. The Teenage Robot looks behind her…sees Xena still on the ropes…

…

…

…

…hits the opposite ropes…the crowd starting to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and…Xena intercepts Jenny in mid-run, leaving the ropes and snagging Jenny in a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!

"Jennyyyyyy—OH NO! XENA CAUGHT HER!" Al says.

"SHE SURE DID!" Cris calls.

"XENA WITH THE BACKBREAKER, THE LAST MOVE JENNY WOULD WANT TO BE HIT WITH!" Al shouts.

And that's not all – Xena takes Jenny off of her knee, hooks her arm in a Half Nelson and drills her with the Hope Crusher!

"AND THAT HOPE CRUSHER MAY BE SECOND-TO-LAST ON THAT LIST—BALLGAME!" Cris calls.

Xena hooks Jenny's leg and pins her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Jenny kicks out!

"…MAT—KICK OUT! JENNY KICKS OUT! WHOA!" Cris is stunned, as are the fans!

"I THOUGHT THAT'D DO IT!" Al proclaims.

"SO DID I!" Cris says. "BUT A GENEROUS COUNT FROM HERALDING MEANS WE'RE STILL GOING!"

"'Generous count'? …I don't think so…" Al disagrees.

Xena feels frustrated by this near-fall, looking at Jenny underneath her…and growling in the lowest of tones, she smacks the canvas once and yells at Jenny, "THAT DOES IT!" taking her into an Inverted Facelock…and starting to stand up with Jenny in her grasp…

"And now Xena's got that Rear Facelock in…usually the place to start for a Halo from the Warrior Princess…" says Al.

"Here it comes, Al…" Cris says. "I don't think Jenny's getting up from this!"

"Can Xena hit it, though?" Al queries.

…

Xena pulls Jenny fully up to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny drops down, taking Xena into a Small Package!

"WA-WA-WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!" Al and Cris both exclaim as Jenny has the pin!

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Xena manages to get the shoulder up JUST before 3!

"OOOH, ALMOST!" says Al.

Jenny stands, and Xena is there to rock her with a European Uppercut. Jenny backs away into the ropes, in a daze…and Xena charges at the Teenage Robot…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny counters her with a Stun Gun onto the top rope!

"Xena—OH! XENA RUNS INTO THE STUN GUN!" Al calls.

"Jenny's Flapjack onto the top rope cuts the momentum off!" Cris says.

Xena rolls away in recoil, and Jenny is still near the ropes…

…

…

…and Jenny looks to the ropes, Xena starting to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny hits a Springboard Calf Kick dead-on to Xena's jaw!

"SPRINGBOARD—NAILED IT!" Al exclaims. "THE KICK TO THE CHIN! ON THE BUTTON! WILL THIS BE IT?!"

Jenny hopes so as she goes for the pin: 1…

"HERE'S THE COVER!"

2…

"TWO-COUNT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Xena kicks out!

"AND JENNY'S GOING TO THE HIGH—HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD IT, BECAUSE XENA JUST KICKED OUT!" Al shouts.

"OH MAN, THESE TWO ARE GOING FOR ALMOST BROKE HERE—FIRST MATCH, BUT THE STAKES ARE HIGH! YOU GOTTA LOVE _DOUBLE X_! I'M LOVING IT!" Cris laughs.

"Jenny and Xena… Whoever gets the next big move off may clinch a ticket to the High Five-Way Main Event of the night," Al says…

…as Jenny is trying to hook Xena up for a Fisherman's Suplex into a DDT! Jenny holds Xena above the canvas…

…

…

…but Xena has the presence of mind to escape…and corral Jenny's arm, trying to execute an Armbar Takedown!

"Jenny had Xena up, but Xena's got the arm!" Al calls.

"That's usually how Xena gets the takedown for her Omoplata Crossface submission, which she recently took into her arsenal!" says Cris. "And the last time Xena had a submission in on Wakeman, it was a DOOZY!"

The crowd is at a fever pitch as Xena is just a hair away from fully applying the Omoplata Crossface, Jenny defending it as intrepidly as she can. The Teenage Robot sends Xena around the ring, trying to walk away from her and free herself from the Armbar hold. Xena continues her pursuit of the submission…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny is able to step through the second and top ropes, leaving Xena hanging there reaching for Jenny as the Teenage Robot is standing outside the ring, finally freed.

…

Then Jenny clocks Xena at the top of the head with a Gamengiri!

"OHHHHH! KABOOM WITH THE KICK!" Cris shouts.

"JENNY'S GAMENGIRI BLASTING XENA IN THE ROPES!" Al says.

Jenny stands up again…as Xena is on the ropes and her opponent is on the ring floor. Jenny slides back inside the ring, seeing Xena in the same position. The fans suddenly recognize what Jenny is recognizing…and Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the XJ9!

"AND THE XJ9! YES, THE XJ9 SCORES!" Al exclaims.

Xena falls backwards to the middle of the ring, starting to stand back up to her feet…

…

…

…

…

…and Jenny is on the apron waiting. The Nickelodeon character sets up…

…

…

…and Jenny Springboards…and delivers a Corkscrew Cross Body onto Xena, hanging onto her legs for the cover!

"SPINS INTO THE CROSS BODY! HAS JENNY PUNCHED HER TICKET…"

The referee counts: 1…

"…TO THE HIGH FIVE-WAY…"

2…

"…FOR THE TITLE MATCH?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"YES, SHE HAS!" Al answers his own question as "ULTRAnumb" plays and the crowd cheers and applauds as one for the match and its victor! Jenny gets up off of Xena, holding her back as the referee Leif Heralding raises her hand. Jenny gives a small grin to the fans at ringside, namely the ones holding a "Wine Me, Dine Me, XJ9 Me!" sign.

"Here is your winner, advancing to tonight's High Five-Way Match, 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" Blader DJ announces.

"WOW! An opening contest filled with fireworks, and a STELLAR job by both wrestlers, but it's Jenny Wakeman over Xena in this terrific match to kick off _Double X 18_!" Al says. "The former Women's Tag Team Champion is main event-bound!"

"She lost the Tag Team Titles with Sonia three weeks ago and lost at _Nevermore_; tonight could be a turnaround, but there is hefty competition ahead: Trixie Tang, Lisa Simpson, BLOSSOM as well…" Cris reminds.

"And, newly added, EMMY is in the tourney also!" Al adds.

"Don't remind me," Cris deadpans.

Jenny poses on the top rope, holding up five fingers on her left hand and pointing to herself and then her hand, indicating the next step. Jenny dismounts the turnbuckle…sees Xena starting to come to…and crouches down to say something to her. The words are inaudible to the audience…but Xena nods in understanding of them.

"Xena gave Jenny a game performance tonight, and Wakeman knows it," says Al. "I think that may've been words of good sportsmanship from her to the Warrior Princess."

"These two put on quite a start to the show, but like all other wrestling matches, there's a winner and a loser, and this match's winner is Jenny Wakeman," Cris says.

Jenny exits the ring and backs up the ramp, taking in her victory and giving some stray high-fives to fans.

* * *

Backstage, Maria Menounos is ready to conduct her first interview of real-time 2014. The crowd is already unreceptive to her appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and people I've defeated at _WrestleMania_, please welcome first-ballot WWE Hall of Famer for the Class of 2020, the Essence of EXTRA, Maria Menounos!" Maria introduces herself, posing for the camera and blowing a kiss…before saying, "And now please welcome her guests at this time, the Stark Sisters. Yawn."

Arya and Sansa Stark appear onscreen to a mixed reaction from fans…Arya visibly scowling at Maria, not taking her antics kindly at all.

"Heheh…this one's for Arya," Maria prefaces. "…Actually, they're ALL for Arya, so Sansa, you can just step over to the side and leave the extra camera space for MY good looks, thank you!"

Sansa stands her ground, staring at Maria with cold, steely eyes…before stepping forward to Maria's face, taking up MORE space instead. Maria backs up and shudders, "Or not… Fine then…" Maria clears her throat. "Anyway, Arya, you're going to be participating in tonight's One-Night Tournament to determine a #1 Contender for Gwen Tennyson's Females Championship. In tag team action, you're undefeated with Sansa, but in singles matches you're untested. How is that going to play an affect on your attempts to earn a chance to wrest away the gold from Gwen, whose actions BOTH you and your sister witnessed earlier tonight?"

Arya is about to answer the question when…

"Arya! Arya!"

…Mileena enters the scene, much to the Starks' chagrin. Skarlet is flanking Mileena as well, both members of Koldblood earning cheers from the fans.

"Hey, Arya…" Mileena says. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought I'd never be able to find you before our match!"

"And what a pity that would've been," Arya deadpans.

"I wanted to relay a message to you," Mileena says. "It's from my boyfriend Psymon. He wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight. He said he's sorry he couldn't make it here in person…"

Sansa rolls her eyes and Arya sighs in visible exasperation…

"…but because of what happened at _Ozone_…well…you saw what happened, didn't you?"

Arya decides to bite. "Yes, Mileena. I did."

"Right, so…that's why he couldn't make it," Mileena says. "But he didn't want to play favorites for our match tonight – he's wishing us BOTH luck! And he knows that whichever one of us walks away victorious in OUR match is going to go on to take the Title from Gwen Ten." Skarlet nods. "So," Mileena resumes, "with that being said, I say let the best woman win!" Mileena smiles at both Starks…and Sansa blinked twice, half stunned and half annoyed by this.

"Seven hells…" Arya curses to herself. Then she turns to face Mileena dead in the face. "I don't think you understand—no, I KNOW that you don't understand."

"Understand what?" Mileena asks.

"That when Psymon got assaulted last night on _Ozone_, we were the happiest people on earth," Arya answers.

"…Why would that make you happy?" Mileena is confused.

"Because WE DON'T LIKE HIM," Arya says. "He claims himself to be a part of OUR royal family when he's nothing more than an uncouth baboon! We share nothing but association—no lineage, no interests, no pleasantries, nothing of the kind—and yet he will not LEAVE US ALONE. So, when you tell us that Psymon isn't here tonight because of what he suffered last evening, we don't grieve; we smile. Our hearts don't bleed; they're uplifted by such news. We don't care for him…and we don't care much for you either, outside of the fact that YOU and I happen to be tournament opponents. So, here's what I'm going to do, and make sure this is 100% crystal clear to you: I am going to hurt you. I am going to BEAT you. I am going to put this mummer's farce behind me and THEN both Sansa and I are going to move on to more important matters, specifically bringing gold to House Stark—which DOESN'T include Psymon. There's a certain threesome around here saying that they are going to achieve total domination of _Double X_…but words are wind… WE'RE unbeaten. We've asserted ourselves through our actions, and I'm going to continue that in the name of the Stark Sisters…by beating YOU…winning the main event…and taking the head off of this brand's Khaleesi, Gwendolyn Tennyson."

Arya backs off and ambles away from them. Sansa gives Koldblood a glare of her own, utters, "Be ready," and walks away after Arya herself.

Mileena and Skarlet watch the Starks leave…and Mileena shouts out, "Okay…! …See you out there!" Then Mileena turns to Skarlet and says, "You ready to watch?"

"I'm ready for SOMETHING," Skarlet smirks. Then Koldblood makes its way off-screen too.

"…Gwen help me…" Cris facepalms. "Mileena, Psymon, Skarlet—they're ALL just ridiculous beings…"

"Arya Stark keeping things blunt and direct with Mileena verbally; how will their match go when we return LIVE to _CCW Double X_?" Al leaves the viewers with an inquiry before the break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_("Fight Like This" by Decyfer Down plays)_**

_"18,043 FANS ARE PACKED IN THE TOYOTA CENTER THIS EVENING FOR WHAT PROMISES TO BE A THRILLING NIGHT OF WRESTLING!" Jonathan screams. "WELCOME TO _CCW NEVERMORE_!"_

**_[Your time is done]_**

_Chell intensifies the pressure behind the SBD…_

_…but Trixie Tang Back Kicks into a Low Blow on Chell!_

**_[I'm moving in]_**

_"AAAH! A LOW BLOW! TRIXIE WENT LOW BLOW ON CHELL THERE!" shouts Al._

_Trixie hooks both of Chell's arms…and executes the Portal Wound!_

_"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"TRIXIE JUST PINNED CHELL! TRIXIE IS STILL UNDEFEATED!" Cris is ecstatic._

**_[I've come too far to lose, so go ahead and try me]_**

_Jesse starts to get to a vertical base…but as he sees Brady, he tries to run right back at him…only for his injured leg to give out on him! Tom Brady sees Jesse crumble to all fours…_

_…and drills him with a PAT to the side of the skull!_

_"Once you get a Point After, you do NOT kick out!" Cris says._

**_[You know I've just begun, just begun]_**

_Gwen stands fully on the top turnbuckle with Annie Frazier in her clutches…_

_…and Gwen jumps off of the top rope…_

_…_

_…delivering a Super Hocus Pocus from the top rope all the way to the canvas!_

_"_ **HOLY MARY, MOTHER OF GOD!** _" Jonathan screams._

_"The Wrestling Goddess… Enough said," Cris smirks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Liu Kang vaults to the ring for a Sunset Flip. He brings Don's shoulders down…but then Liu Kang pops up and executes a Double Foot Stomp right to the face of Flamenco!_

_Liu Kang lands on the middle rope for a Springboard Cross Body…but Don Flamenco catches Liu Kang and turns it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!_

_Liu Kang, with Don Flamenco in the corner, hits Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick after Shoot Kick to the pectorals, not stopping for anything or anyone, not even the referee._

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Liu Kang Springboards…and scores with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the back of Don's head!_

_Don Flamenco picks Liu Kang up by the head and neck…before hitting an Inverted Scoop Powerslam, planting Liu Kang onto his face!_

_Liu Kang picks up an incredibly groggy Don Flamenco…and sets him up for a Back Suplex. He lifts Don Flamenco up…_

_…but then he flips Don's body in mid-air…and plants the Punch-Out! character with a Sit-Out Powerbomb!_

_"SOMEWHERE, A CERTAIN EDENIAN PRINCESS IS SMILING!" Jeremy exclaims._

_From here, Liu Kang rolls to his feet, sees Don Flamenco motionless on the canvas…stands up in the corner…vaults to the middle rope…jumps to the top rope from there…_

_…and lands the Flawless Victory flush onto Don Flamenco!_

_"LIU KANG HAS RETAINED THE CCW INFINITY CHAMPIONSHIP!" Al exclaims._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_In one swift motion, Max grabs Ulrich by the head, twists him and jumps…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and hits a Super S.O.S. all the way down onto Ulrich!**_

_"**S.O.S! S.O.S.! MAX WITH IT ON ULRICH FROM THE TOP ROPE!**" Jonathan screams._

_"**DO YOU BELIEVE? DO YOU?!**" Jonathan yells._

_Enrique jumps from the top…with Ulrich supine…_

_…and nails the Colombian Splash!_

_"**COLOMBIAN SPLASH! THE FINAL WISH COMPLETE!**" Al yells. "THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR COMBINE CUP WINNERS! THE DRAGON KIDS ARE YOUR #1 CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!" Al proclaims._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Dan kicks Deathstroke in the gut! Squilliam tries to grab Dan's leg, but he's just an inch too short thanks to May! Dan hooks Deathstroke by the arms…_

_…_

_…and delivers the Pyrus-Plant!_

_"**PYRUS-PLANT! PYRUS-PLANT!**" the twins both say in unison._

_"**IS DAN KUSO A THREE-COUNT AWAY FROM REDEMPTION?! IS HE?! IS HE?!**" Al queries…_

_…as Dan Kuso drapes himself over Deathstroke for the pin! Kenny Cashew, having cleared Paul Bearer and the chair from the ring, goes over to count the cover: 1…_

_2…_

_…3!_

_"**YES, HE IS! HE HAS DONE IT!**" Al shouts._

_The crowd in Houston stands together and cheers as Dan Kuso gets off of Deathstroke onto his back, looking up at the sky, immediately relieved as the referee gets to his feet, May letting go of Squilliam Fancyson who is seething on the canvas._

_Dan and May look at each other as they walk up the entrance ramp. They stop where they stand…and they look at each other again…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…before embracing one another in a warm hug, at which point the crowd applauds._

_Dan and May let go of each other…but they don't let go of their gaze. They continue looking at each other's faces…and the crowd senses what's about to happen._

_Dan and May's faces drift closer to one another…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and closer…_

_…and…suddenly, Aran Ryan sprints down the ramp, grabs Dan Kuso, and tosses him back inside the ring!_

_"**WHAT?!**" Al shrieks. "**WHAT THE…?!**"_

_Aran waits for Dan Kuso to stand up…and when he does, Aran delivers a Kick of Fear!_

_"**ARAN RYAN?! OH MY GOD, IT'S THE CELTIC CLUBBER HIMSELF!**" Jeremy exclaims._

_Doc Louis comes down to the ring, carrying the CCW Jackpot Briefcase! He runs down to the ring and slides inside the ring!_

_Aran sees the whites of Dan Kuso's eyes…_

_…and he delivers a shillelagh strike to the skull!_

_"**AND DOWN GOES KUSO!**" states Jonathan._

_Aran starts foaming at the mouth…_

_…_

_…_

_…as he rips the Jackpot Briefcase from Doc's clutches and shoves it to referee Kenny Cashew! "I WANT HIS BELT! I WANT IT NOW! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Aran screams in the ref's face crazily. Kenny backs off, freaked out by this display…but he does what he is told and accepts the Jackpot Briefcase._

_"**YES! YES! HE'S DOING IT!**" Cris cheers._

_"AFTER EVERYTHING DAN'S BEEN THROUGH…!" Al shouts._

_Dan Kuso, trying to register what is even happening, pulls himself up by the ring ropes in the corner. Kenny Cashew checks on him and tries to communicate that Dan Kuso is about to defend his CCW Universal Championship for the second time of the night. Dan moans weakly as he pulls himself up to a standing position across from a supremely eager Aran Ryan. Doc Louis leaves the ring and smacks the ring apron enthusiastically while May holds her hand to her mouth in utter disbelief._

_Aran, wasting absolutely zero time, puts Dan Kuso onto the top rope. Aran grabs Dan by the skull, points to his waist as he holds Dan in the Three-Quarter Facelock…and Aran Ryan gives Dan Kuso the Original Sin!_

_"**ORIGINAL SIN TO DAN KUSO!**" Cris yells._

_"OH MY GOD…" Jeremy is STILL stunned._

_"**WE HAVE A NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION!**" Cris proudly yells._

**_…_**

_"We may have to turn this place into a morgue in a few minutes!" Cris Collinsworth says._

_"UNSANCTIONED Match—no rules, no sanctions, no repercussions, NOTHING but pure, unadulterated violence!" Jeremy Ellis says._

_Zoe grabs Jeremy's announcing chair and chucks it directly at Emmy, nailing her in the face!_

_The SSX Demon picks up the steel chair…and Emmy stands up finally…only to receive a wicked chair shot to the back of the head that sends her into the crowd!_

_Zoe grabs Emmy, drags her through the row of seats, takes her by the body…and Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplexes her all the way down the staircase, as Emmy rolls down the steps to the very bottom of the steps, hitting every single one on the long way down!_

_Zoe whips Emmy in the back with the steel chain!_

_Emmy goes all the way to the top rope as Zoe postures up…and the PBS Kid gives the SSX Demon a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head!_

_Emmy points to Zoe's jaw and goes for a Superkick…but Zoe catches the kick, stopping Emmy! Zoe spins Emmy around…right into a Chain-Aided Dragon Whip to the skull by the PBS Kid!_

_From the Argentine Backbreaker position, Zoe Payne hits Emmy with an INVERTED TAN, kneeing her right in the back of the head!_

_Emmy looks at the Rookie Revolution armband on Zoe's arm…and the Dragon Girl starts to wrap the chair around Zoe's head. Emmy holds Zoe by the hair and struggles to pull her up to her feet. Emmy stands up just as slowly while taking Zoe up with her, feeling all of the effects of the match and trying to keep her eyes open. Emmy then turns Zoe around, still maintaining control…and she puts Zoe in an Inverted Facelock, the chair still wrapped around the snowboarder. Emmy holds Zoe there…and she screams, "**FINAL CHAPTER!**"_

_And then, Emmy hits a Rolling Cutter to Zoe, bending Zoe's head and neck into the steel chair!_

_Zoe fires the chair at great velocity right at Emmy's semi-protected cranium, shellacking her and sending her into the ropes…where Emmy flips into the ropes and ends up with both of her arms tied up by the top and middle ropes!_

_"Emmy is POWERLESS right now!" Cris chuckles._

_Zoe hits Emmy in square in the head with the steel chair!_

_"**ZOE PAYNE, SHOT AFTER SHOT, FROM POINT-BLANK RANGE!**" shouts Jonathan._

_Emmy, visibly dazed, lifts her head up again, unable to even lift her legs up to fight back against the SSX Demon…who hits Emmy with the chair yet again!_

_Zoe hits Emmy with a chair shot to the head yet again! Merely seconds later, Zoe issues ANOTHER chair shot to the Dragon Girl's skull…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…and ANOTHER…_

_…_

_…and ANOTHER!_

_"Zoe, please! ZOE, PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" Al yells._

_Zoe looks at Emmy's face and notices Emmy's lips beginning to move. Emmy pants heavily and starts to actually speak…_

_"…I told you…I'm…Unbreaka—"_

**_Zoe cuts her right off with a LOUD and INIQUITOUS chair shot to the skull!_**

_Zoe turns Emmy over as she falls to the mat in a heap, and, with one dooming glare at the referee Jim Kawaguchi, she demands that he makes the count. Jim Kawaguchi, skin crawling and all, sighs and drops down to do the honors: 1…_

_"**Check…**"_

_2…_

_"**…and…**"_

_…_

_…2.9999999 Emmy gets her shoulder up, and the crowd goes absolutely insane!_

_"**…ma…ma…WHAT THE F**K?!**" Cris exclaims in utter shock._

_"HOW?" Al asks._

_Emmy hollers at the top of her lungs, ready to Definitely-DT Zoe into oblivion…_

_…but Zoe suddenly picks Emmy up and into a Fireman's Carry!_

_"**DEFINITELY-DT—INTO THE FIREMAN'S CARRY!**" shouts Al._

_"**TAN! TAN! TAN TIME AGAIN!**" Cris shouts._

_Zoe, with the chain still wrapped around her knee, drops Emmy off…_

_…and…has the TAN caught by Emmy! Emmy catches Zoe's leg, hangs onto the limb…_

_…**and spits a rainbow-colored mist into Zoe's face!**_

_"**WHOA!** EMMY JUST…SHE JUST SPRAYED MIST!" shouts Al._

_Zoe turns away from Emmy in recoil, covering her eyes in confusion! With Zoe's vision obstructed, Emmy goes behind Zoe…and Schoolgirl Pins her, using every ounce of her being to hold Zoe down, even performing a handstand and using ALL of her weight to hold Payne down!_

_"NO! NO, COME ON—THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Cris protests._

_Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…_

_"SET IT…"_

_2…_

_"…AND…"_

_…_

_…3!_

_"…FORGET IT!" Jeremy exclaims as Emmy rolls off of Zoe all the way out of the ring. Emmy lies on the ringside floor, a battered mess…but victorious._

_"**EMMY WINS! EMMY SURVIVES THE FIGHT AND WINS!**" Jonathan declares._

_"Chairs, tables, ladders…and a family torn in the crossfire…" Al says._

_Jenny Wakeman sees Bubbles at the top of the ladder now…but Bubbles doesn't see her. Jenny grabs the ladder from the opposite side of where Bubbles is standing…_

_…_

_…_

_…and she slowly tips the ladder over…_

_…_

_…causing Bubbles to fall over the top rope and through a table leaning against the security barricade!_

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before!)]_**

_Jenny hits the ropes…and delivers the Chair-Assisted XJ9 to Buttercup!_

_Blossom and Bubbles pick Mystique Sonia up…and they place Sonia on Buttercup's shoulders…and the trio Triple Powerbombs Mystique Sonia through Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table!_

_Jenny stands on the middle of the ladder, eyes the situation…_

_"What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!" Jonathan questions._

**_…and Jenny jumps from the ladder, turning in mid-air to deliver a Corkscrew Sunset Flip Powerbomb to Bubbles…_**

**_…who German Superplexes Sonia…_**

**_…who Superplexes Blossom…_**

**_…who falls all the way from the top of the ladder…to the outside through two adjacent tables!_**

_"**THEY ALL FALL LIKE DOMINOES!**_" _Jonathan exclaims._

_Sonia jumps off of the ladder…_

_…**and Mystique Sonia delivers a Diving Double Foot Stomp off the top of the ladder, putting Bubbles and Buttercup through the stacked tables!**_

_"**GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! MYSTIQUE SONIA JUST STOMPED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS INTO GODDAMN OBLIVION!**" Jonathan screams as the Houston crowd explodes!_

**_[I'll take you down and leave here wanting more! (More!)]_**

_Jenny, realizing exactly how close she is, looks up and uses her free right hand to undo the leather straps of the Tag Team Titles on the hook…_

_…and…comes just a moment shy of pulling them down, but instead has her ankle grabbed from below by Blossom! Blossom takes Jenny's legs by the ankles, pulling her in-between the rungs of the ladder, forcing Jenny to wind up hung out to dry inside the ladder, steel chair still in hand but body in a predicament!_

_"Wait a minute—Blossom…! Blossom's pulling Jenny into the ladder!" Al exclaims._

_"JENNY'S STUCK THERE!" Cris shouts._

_Jenny tries grabbing the steel chair in both hands and swinging it over her head to his Blossom across from her, but she is too far dug into the ladder to hit Blossom! All Jenny is able to hit is the steel of the ladder with her repeated chair shot attempts! Blossom, smirking arrogantly, makes her way up the ladder on the other side, unhindered by anything or anyone…_

_…and Blossom pulls both of the Women's Tag Team Championship Belts down, with Jenny unable to do anything but swing the chair madly and watch!_

_"BLOSSOM PULLS THEM DOWN—THE POWERPUFFS ARE **STILL** YOUR WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Jeremy yells with a half-whine._

**_[You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore!)]_**

_Ben pulls himself to the top rope…and delivers a Springboard Back Elbow, turning in mid-air to clock Wolf in the face!_

_Kratos enters the ring himself…and he picks Wolf up from the corner in an Electric Chair! As Wolf is on Kratos' shoulders, Ares stands on the top rope, unhindered…and Ares executes a Diving Spinning Heel Kick to the face of Wolf, knocking him out of Kratos' Electric Chair and to the canvas hard!_

_Wolf picks Ares up in a Gutwrench position, lifts him…and executes the Decimator!_

_Wolf Hawkfield pushes himself off of the mat and onto his feet, opposite Ben…_

_…_

_…**and Wolf Gores Ben into Ares through the table!**_

_"**GOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**" Jeremy shrieks._

**_[You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah!)]_**

_Kratos, from his chest, grabs Wolf by the head and arm, stands up with him…lifts him up…and executes the Power-Plex!_

_Kratos tosses a steel chair right at Ares' head. Ares catches the chair…but then he gets nailed with a Bike Kick into the chair into his own face!_

_Ares stands in front of the steel chair with Kratos in his clutches…_

_…and the God of War delivers a Tombstone from Hell onto the steel chair!_

_Ares goes for a Super Frankensteiner…and he connects, bringing Kratos down to the center of the ring…where Ben Tennyson nails him with a Diving Elbow Drop off the top rope himself in an adjacent corner!_

_Ares lifts Kratos off of the canvas onto his shoulders…in Powerbomb position…_

_…and Ares lifts Kratos from there…and delivers the Six Feet Under, sending Kratos clean over the top rope and onto the cold, hard floor!_

_Ben goes for a Complete Shot onto the God of War…_

_…but Ares counters that maneuver with a Small Package!_

_Ares has Ben Ten pinned: 1…_

_2…_

_…Wolf Hawkfield is up…and he forcibly grabs Ares from the canvas and off of the pin attempt, executing a Karelin Lift and taking Ares over to the ropes. Wolf places Ares in a Canadian Backbreaker Rack…sees Kratos starting to, somehow, struggle to his feet…_

_"THE STRENGTH OF WOLF HAWKFIELD—HOLY COW!" Jeremy yells._

_…and delivers a Decimator that sends Ares over the top rope on top of the already-woozy Kratos!_

_"AND WOLF HAWKFIELD JUST DUMPED ARES OUT OF THERE, JOINING KRATOS ON THE FLOOR!" Jeremy hollers._

_"AND NOW THAT JUST LEAVES WOLF AND TENNYSON!" Jonathan shouts. "AND WOLF'S GOT BEN IN HIS CROSSHAIRS!"_

_As Ares and Kratos are out of it on the floor, Wolf turns around from the ropes and waits for Ben to stand up across the ring. As soon as Ben gets to his feet…_

_…Wolf runs at him…_

_…_

_…_

_…**and gets caught with an Intergalactic in mid-run!**_

_"**INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC!**" Cris exclaims thrice giddily. "**LONG LIVE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!**"_

_Ben backs up the entrance ramp pointing to his Belt and yells, "ONLY HERO, GUYS! ONLY HERO! DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"_

**CCW Nevermore_ – Order the exclusive replay all this week only on PPV!_**

* * *

"THREE of the nine matches at _Nevermore_ were honored with FWAs recently; believe me when I say that it is well worth a second viewing—or, if you missed it, a replay when available," says Al. "We are live in the same state but different city as that PPV—Austin, Texas and the Frank Erwin Center at the University of Texas, and tonight…well, tonight, it's just me and Cris Collinsworth here…"

"The _XX 18_ One-Night Tournament got underway just before the break, and we saw Jenny Wakeman pin Xena in a remarkable first-round bout," Cris says. "The Teenage Robot will be going to the High Five-Way at the end of the show; question is, who is going to join her?"

A graphic onscreen appears, showing the faces of the participants of another tournament contest. Al Michaels runs it down:

"We'll be seeing Jenny Wakeman's tag team partner of Techno-Tongue Mystique Sonia getting a chance to possibly wrestle three others and her own friend for a Title contest—it'll be the Heroine 108 versus the professed 'Crown Jewel of CCW', Lisa Simpson," says Al.

A new graphic appears, and it's Cris's turn:

"Carmen Sandiego will be returning to CCW television and looking to do so in a big way when she faces the Lyoko Warrior Aelita and hopefully places the first blemish on her spotless _XX_ record," says Cris.

One more graphic appears, but this one has THREE faces on it:

"As was modified and confirmed prior to Jenny Wakeman and Xena's match, there will be one and only one Triple Threat Match in the tournament first-round matches, and it'll be between three _Nevermore_ winners and winners from the FWA match card," says Al. "CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Blossom versus unpinned and unsubmitted pretty girl Trixie Tang versus the Dragon Girl and THREE-TIME FWA-winner Emmy in what promises to be a qualifier to watch."

"Watch to see just how much Emmy gets obliterated…" Cris grumbles.

("Let Battle Commence" by West One Music plays)

"And we're about to see the entrants for the fifth of those first-round battles," says Al.

The entire Frank Erwin Center darkens…

…and after about twenty seconds of darkness, one spotlight appears…this one on the Stark in action, the young Arya, flanked by her sister shrouded in darkness Sansa. The shorter Stark Sister makes her way to the ring, only a grave scowl adorning her face. One fan sign on camera reads, "Arya Is NOT A Lady!" The crowd gives a mixed reaction to Arya, about 40% cheers.

The bell sounds. "This next _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by her sister Sansa, from Winterfell, weighing 101 pounds, Arya Stark!"

"Arya and Sansa, ever since their _XX 14_ debut, have been on a TEAR in the Women's Tag Team Division," says Cris. "They haven't been PPG-level good, but they have been pretty damn good! But, up until this point, they have NEVER been in singles competition on _Double X_ before. Will that be a detriment to the royal child and wielder of Needle? I'm not sure, but I'm not betting against her. And more importantly, I'm not betting on Mileena."

"Ever since the Starks have debuted, also, they've been pestered—in their minds—by Mileena's boyfriend Psymon Stark, who believes that Arya and Sansa are his COUSINS…" Al says. "Yeah…"

"Stupidity at its finest—and NOBODY'S gotten the hint! Not Mileena, not Psymon…!" Cris groans.

"Psymon, Mileena and Skarlet are trying to be FRIENDS to the Stark Sisters…and the Sisters want NOTHING to do with it," Al says.

"You don't say?" Cris deadpans.

"Tonight may not just be a chance to get a step closer to a Females Championship Match," Al says, "but it'll also be a way for Arya to perhaps blow some steam off against Mileena herself."

_[Hey you, Mrs. I Don't Know What the F*ck Your Name Is_

_I'm drawn to you; something's magnetic here _

_If I could approach you _

_Or even get close to the scent that you left behind I'd be fine_

_No doubt that (no doubt) _

_You bring out (bring out) _

_The animal inside_

_I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!]_

("Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit plays)

Black and white lights flicker and flash heavily as Mileena walks down to the ring, waving across the arena to Sansa at ringside and Arya inside the ring. Mileena lets out a crazed laugh as Skarlet walks alongside her and massages the Edenian-Tarkatan hybrid's shoulders on the way to the ring.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Skartlet, hailing from Outworld, weighing 128 pounds, Mileena!" Blader DJ announces.

"Mileena, one-third of the Black Widow Brigade of the Women's Wrestling League, one-half of Koldblood…hoping to become one-fifth of the High Five-Way later tonight," says Al.

"And I'm hoping Arya does to her what Ben Ten did to Psymon last night…" Cris rolls his eyes.

"You may have heard Mileena mentioning that… Surely that must weigh on her mind in some capacity, but tonight she needs to focus solely on Arya," says Al. "Like everybody else, she wants DESPERATELY to get a shot at Gwen Tennyson and knock her off of the pedestal she's held captive for over 250 days."

"252 and counting… May want to burn that to memory," says Cris.

Mileena's music comes to a close as she and Arya are both inside the ring. The referee for this match is Jim Kawaguchi, who calls for the opening bell after inspecting both wrestlers as well as their partners are ringside.

"Here we go—winner joins Wakeman in the Five-Way!" Al says…

…as Mileena tries to open the contest with a handshake with Arya.

"And Mileena—well, as far as this friendship goes, she's persistent," Al chuckles.

"Didn't she comprehend a WORD Arya tried to say?!" Cris asks. "Or did it just go in one ear and out the other? ARYA DOESN'T LIKE YOU…"

"Well, if it didn't register from Arya herself, I doubt YOU'LL get through to her," Al says.

Mileena keeps her hand outstretched for Arya to shake…and some members of the crowd chant, "Code of Honor! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Code of Honor! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" The Winterfell youth eventually responds…by kicking Mileena's hand away!

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed, perhaps…" Al says.

"Considering who she's dealing with, this approach is more to the point," Cris says. "It's not just 'no'; it's 'ABSOLUTELY NOT'!"

Mileena holds her hand away, the kick drawing some boos as Mileena frowns…

…and then Mileena pounces at Arya suddenly with a Double Leg Takedown!

"Oh! And NOW I think we're just about underway!" Al remarks.

Mileena, on top of Arya, attempts a Brabo Choke on Arya, trying to trap the arm and apply the submission…but Arya is scrappy enough to elbow Mileena away and push her aside and get out of harm's way. Arya tries to get up, but Mileena pounces on top of her again…and this time bites her forehead! Arya shouts in agony from the bite, but the crowd appears to love it from her! Mileena delivers a flurry of her own Elbows and Hammerfists to the side of Arya's skull while in Side Control. From here, Mileena transitions into North-South position…and tries applying a North-South Choke! Arya flails her legs while Mileena cinches in the North-South Chokehold on the canvas.

"Arya and Mileena playing a ground game to kick things off, trying to get the dominant position here—no, we are NOT in an octagon, here; you are seeing right," Al says. "A difference in style here…"

Mileena tries to tighten the North-South Choke on Arya, gritting her teeth as Sansa looks on in concern…

…but Arya arcs her spine upwards…turns over onto her own belly and grabs onto Mileena underneath her, now applying her own North-South Choke. The crowd gasps and notes this counter, some of them appreciative of the MMA (and others not so much, but one cannot please all masters). Arya tries to maintain a grip on the _MK _female with the chokehold, but Mileena uses her leg to knee Arya in the top of the skull…dazing Stark and allowing Mileena to roll back around into her own North-South Choke onto Arya! Mileena squeezes on the head of the Stark Sister, tightening her variation of the choke as Skarlet cheers her on. Arya tries to switch the pile back again, but Mileena is able to stay on top for the moment being…

…and Mileena attempts a lateral press onto Arya, pinning her 1…

2…

…Arya kicks out. Both girls start to stand up…and Mileena tries a Sweep to bring Arya back down, but Arya leaps up over the sweep, lands on her feet…and Slaps Mileena across the face, the smack resonating throughout the building!

"OHHHH! Arya smacking whatever hospitality may've been left straight out of Mileena's head!" Cris chuckles.

Arya smirks slightly…and tries to hit the ropes…

…

…

…but Mileena runs at Arya as she runs to the ropes…and the Kharacter delivers a Big Boot into the sternum of Stark, sending her through the ropes and to the arena floor!

"And Mileena retorts with a boot to send Arya out of the circle!" Al says. "And that Big Boot looked nasty—might have broken a rib if she kicked any harder!"

Arya falls to the outside…and as Sansa watches, Mileena goes to the ring apron, standing there while Arya stands up slowly. Mileena measures the (non-)cousin of her boyfriend…

…

…

…and hits a Diving Double Axe-Handle to Arya's face! Mileena lands in front of a section of cheering fans, heavily pleased by the maneuver. Mileena snarls in reply, showing off her less-than-stellar signature teeth, which only gets the fans further behind her.

"How does ANYONE in good conscience root for HER? I have no earthly idea…" Cris complains.

Mileena picks Arya up and hits her with a Chop to the chest and a punch to the face. Then Mileena Headbutts Arya backwards, forcing her to the security barricade. As Arya has her back to the wall, Mileena attacks with Shoulder Barges into the solar plexus, bashing Arya between Mileena's torso and the security barricade repeatedly. After six consecutive such Shoulder Barges, Mileena pulls Arya away and Double Leg Trips her, hanging onto her feet. Mileena postures up with Arya grasped…

…

…

…and half of Koldblood aims to Giant Swing half of the Stark Sisters right into the barricade…but Arya manages to hook the ring post with the crook in her arm!

"Arya blocking Mileena's move!" Cris calls.

"I think Mileena wants to swing her into that wall, but Arya's not letting her—Mileena trying to pry her off!" Al says.

And Mileena continues trying…

…

…

…

…but Arya has the wherewithal to use her leg strength to back Mileena away, forcing her to let go instead. Mileena is momentarily derailed…but not stopped. Mileena runs at the young Stark…

…

…only to get Drop Toe Held into the ring post!

"OH, AND A HEAD-ON COLLISION!" Al shouts.

"HAHA! Mileena came in hot and Arya took advantage of the zeal!" Cris says. "Mileena may've lost one of those un-Gwenly teeth of hers! And the more of those she loses, the better!"

"Sansa Stark may be of the same mindset!" says Al.

Mileena holds her jaw and orbital bone in tremendous pain, starting to stand outside the ring, almost spitting up blood from being so terribly countered…

…

…

…

…and Arya takes advantage with a charging Bulldog Lariat!

"And ARYA! …Taking Mileena down!" Al says. "Wicked Bulldog Lariat to match up with the wicked counter on the floor as well!"

"Arya promised to hurt Mileena, and she's sure done that," Cris comments. "Arya ALSO promised to beat her, but she's got to put Mileena back in the ring to do THAT…"

Arya Soccer Kicks Mileena across the back of her shoulders, sending Mileena rolling towards the barricade…where the _Game of Thrones _character pushes Mileena's face into the wall by pressing her boot against the back of Mileena's head! Arya executes a Reverse Face Wash on Mileena, growling as she keeps Mileena against the barricade and aching in the face. Arya uses the wall for all of the leverage she can muster, hanging on for close to 20 seconds…before letting up, grabbing Mileena's hair…and decking her with a Russian Leg Sweep on the arena floor!

"OH MAN! Well, it looks like Arya wants to do more damage OUTSIDE before putting Mileena back INSIDE," says Al as a replay shows Arya's Drop Toe Hold counter of earlier. "Check out this—watch Mileena's face and head BUCKLE as they hit that ring post… BANG… And then the Lariat Bulldog on the outside doesn't make things better for the skull of the Kombatant."

"Sure didn't, but it put a smile on Sansa's face! And Arya's as well," says Cris as Arya pushes Mileena back into the ring.

Arya hits the ropes…and drops a quick and robust Leg Drop across her opponent's throat! Arya covers Mileena: 1…

2…

"Is Arya going to advance here?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.646 Mileena gets her shoulder up!

"Not quite," Al answers himself.

Arya rises and attacks again with a Knee Drop to the face!

"No wasted motions with Arya—if she gets a near-fall, she's right back on top doing more damage," says Cris. "You have to love and respect scrappy competitors like her who attack that way!"

As Mileena sits up, Arya clocks her with a Spinning Back Kick right to the back of her skull! Mileena clutches the back of her head in distress as Skarlet shouts, "Watch out, Mileena—she's showing Suplex!"

…

Arya is able to pull Mileena up and is in fact thinking Snap Suplex…and, despite Mileena's best efforts, the Snap Suplex connects! Arya rolls her hips, however, standing back up with Mileena in her clutches…and Arya Irish Whips her into the ropes…

…straight into an Inverted Atomic Drop! As Mileena is stunned, Arya leaps…and delivers the Leg Lariat!

"Shades of Daisuke Motomiya—very impressive Leg Lariat," calls Cris.

Arya covers Mileena: 1…

"And will THAT be enough to do it?" Al asks.

2…

"I hope so!" Cris answers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.677 Mileena gets her shoulder up! Arya immediately takes Mileena's arms and latches on a Surfboard Stretch. Sansa applauds civilly for Arya's offense, seeing her sister slowing the pace down for the moment being.

"Arya, known to be a fast and speedy fighter—this time, slowing the pace a little," Al says.

"Wearing down Mileena some more," Cris adds.

Arya pulls back hard on the Surfboard, glaring at the referee as if to tell her, "Ask her if she quits!" Referee Jim Kawaguchi checks to see if the _MK_ female would like to capitulate to the Surfboard…

…

…

…

…and Mileena shakes her head. Mileena hangs tough in the maneuver, Arya's added pressure notwithstanding as she pulls even further on the submission attempt. The fans are chanting, "Let's go, Arya! / Let's go, Mileena!" back and forth, almost evenly distributed between both wrestlers. Arya keeps the Surfboard applied and drives her knee into the middle of the back of her adversary with strike after strike after strike. Still, Mileena refuses to give up! Arya uses nearly her whole 101-pound frame to enhance the effect of the submission….

…

…

…until Mileena is able to use her own upper body strength to break free, using her arms to send Arya forward with a Seated Iconoclasm…

…

…

…ALMOST…but Arya is actually able to maintain a grip on one of Mileena's arms while being sent over!

"WHOA! Arya kept an arm-hold! Mileena sent her out of the Surfboard Stretch position, but she's still under Arya's control!" Al says.

Arya keeps the arm held, twists it, hits a Shoot Kick to the midsection and one to the back…

…

…

…and then runs up a corner for a Springboard Arm Drag!

"And what was originally Mileena's escape is turning into more and more offense from Stark!" says Cris.

Mileena gets up…and Arya runs at her for a Tilt-a-Whirl…spinning around and rotating into a Headscissors position…

…

…into a Victory Roll Pin!

"Arya—OH MY! HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN AND NOW A VICTORY ROLL—HANG ON!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

2…

"Masterful way to win…!" Cris declares.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Mileena kicks out in time!

"Arya—NO! Arya ALMOST had it!" Al says. "What a beautiful, beautiful way to transition into the pinning combination—even some of the purists in the crowd HAVE TO give that maneuver its just due! The only thing that could have made it sweeter is a three-count, but not to be!"

"Not yet!" Cris says.

Arya takes Mileena up and hits an Inverted Suplex! From here, Arya rises, watches Mileena get to her knees and hold her nose…and puts her in a Side Headlock. Arya has a look at Skarlet, scowling…and then hits four, five, six Side Headlock Punches to the face of Mileena, jacking her jaw over and over…before letting go momentarily and DRILLING her with a Savate! The Savate Kick sends Mileena bumbling over to the ropes, the _MK_ star landing on the middle rope. Arya watches Mileena's condition and grins, enjoying the pain she's inflicting upon her foe. Mileena stays on the middle rope…

…and Arya stands on her shoulders, pulling up on the top rope and choking Mileena where she lies! Referee Jim Kawaguchi steps in to count for the rope break on the illegal maneuver, Arya screaming almost clear over the head zebra's voice: 1…2…3…4…

…

…

…4.75 Arya lets go, stepping off of Mileena…and kicking the middle rope into Mileena's throat, sending her recoiling away to the center of the ring! Arya smirks once again, watching Mileena clutching her larynx and trying to get back to her feet. Arya slyly measures Mileena once again, this time Dropkicking her into a corner.

"Arya said she enjoyed Psymon's pain last night; she's REVELING in what she's doing to Mileena," says Al. "This is more than just blowing off some steam."

"Kicking the ass of your great annoyance AND earning a shot to become #1 Contender? Where can you POSSIBLY go wrong—how can you NOT enjoy that?" Cris comments.

Arya climbs to the middle rope and hits a series of punches to the top of Mileena's head—one…two…three…four…five…six…seven—after the seventh, Mileena shoves Arya away! Arya backward rolls to her feet, growls…and runs at Mileena…

…

…

…

…

…but Mileena Backdrops Arya over the top rope and to the ring apron, where Arya lands onto her feet! Arya keeps alert…and she fires a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick at Mileena—only for Mileena to catch it! Mileena holds onto Arya's leg…and takes a bite right into it!

"Went for the kick—OHHH! OH MY! OH NO!" Al winces.

"GAH! BITING IS ILLEGAL! HAS ANYONE COMMUNICATED THIS YET TO THIS CHICK?!" Cris bickers.

"Mileena munching on the limb of Arya, and that's ONE way to avoid a kick!" Al comments.

After sinking her teeth into Arya's leg, Mileena holds onto it…cradles it in her arms…

…lifts Arya up…

…

…

…and delivers an Outside-In Fisherman's Driver!

"Aaaand the FISHERMAN!" Al calls. "Fisherman's Driver from the apron by Mileena, and that could be the momentum shift of this contest!"

"Skarlet sensing it as well…" Cris murmurs. "Sansa too…"

Both Skarlet and Sansa are shown encouraging their partners to get up quickly, realizing that the first to stand could have the upper hand in this portion of the match. Arya and Mileena, almost upon request, start stirring…and then they do stand…

…

…

…and Mileena is the first to fire with punches to Arya's forehead! Mileena hits nearly a half-dozen blows on Stark before Scoop Slamming her…and then Scoop Slamming her a second straight time, hitting the ropes…and delivering Rolling Thunder onto her chest! The fans get behind Mileena as Arya stands up…and backs into an Electric Chair position on Mileena's shoulders! Mileena walks over to the ropes…chucks Arya off…

…

…

…

…and hits an Electric Chair Stun Gun! Arya bounces back…into a Belly-to-Back Takedown by Mileena as well! Mileena transitions on the canvas, picks Arya up with her while standing up…

"Mileena going wild—but there's some transition work too…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Powerbombs her, holding her in a Prawn Hold for the pin attempt! The ref counts 1…

"Crap!"

2…

"Arya, kick out!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Arya gets her shoulders up!

"Arya—THANK YOU…" Cris is glad to see the match continue.

Mileena punches Arya again, and then Irish Whips her into the ropes, going for a Back Body Drop…

…

…

…but Arya counters it into a Swinging Neckbreaker!

"Stopped in her TRACKS and hit the Neckbreaker!" Al calls. "Awareness from Arya winning out that time!"

Arya gets to her feet…and, a la Christopher Benoit, makes a cutthroat gesture before moving to the corner and ascending to the top rope! The fans get their cameras ready…and the cult followers of the Starks make themselves known…

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya leaps for the Diving Headbutt…

…

…

…but Mileena raises her knee to meet Arya's head!

"HEADBUUUTT—OHHHH, MILEENA! MILEENA'S KNEE! MILEENA'S KNEE!" Al exclaims.

"Oh NO! Now it's ARYA'S jaw getting jacked!" Cris winces.

Arya holds her own jawbone in immense discomfort from falling dead onto Mileena's knee! Arya turns around…

…

…and gets a hand around her throat!

"And it may be going from bad to worse for the _GoT_ character!" Al says.

…

…

…

Indeed it does, as Mileena delivers a Sit-Out Chokeslam!

"CHOKESLAM—SITTING DOWN WITH IT!" Al calls.

"SON OF A…!" Cris isn't pleased at all.

Mileena hooks Arya's leg and pins her: 1…

"And just like that…"

2…

"…Mileena will be…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8975 Arya kicks out!

"…REPRESENTING _Mortal Kombat _in the High Five-Way—and I stand CORRECTED!" Al says. "Arya kicks out just a HAIR before the three-count!"

"GOOD!" Cris cheers. "VERY GOOD!"

Mileena looks to a clapping Skarlet, who encourages Mileena at ringside to keep it up. "Almost have her, Mileena! Almost!" she shouts.

Mileena nods, picking Arya up and Irish Whipping her into the corner. Mileena pauses…and then leaps into Arya with a Jumping Corner Splash!

"BIG Corner Splash…and that one looked a lot like one her beau pulls off!" says Al.

"PLEASE do not refer to that THING known as Psymon as anyone's 'beau'…" Cris groans. "Just…no…"

Mileena grabs Arya out of the corner and connects with an Exploder Suplex! Mileena lets out a loud laugh and the fans cheer for their unhinged _MK_ darling…as she measures Arya Stark for the potential end.

"Mileena…stalking…measuring…" Al says.

…

…

Mileena grabs Arya, holds her upside down…

…signals for the Kold Krush…

…

…

…

…

…and…Arya squirms free and manages to fall into a Sunset Flip position! Arya tries pinning Mileena…but Mileena drops down to block it! Mileena tries to bite Arya's forehead once again…

…but Arya rakes the eyes!

"Mileena was looking to feast AGAIN—but a rake to the eyes! A rake to the eyes and Mileena's attempt is thwarted!" calls Al.

"Dirty trick to combat a dirty trick—fire meets fire!" says Cris.

Mileena gets back up to her feet, holding her eyes…

…

…

…

…

…and Arya delivers the Arry Strike, planting Mileena onto the back of her neck!

"ARRY STRIKE FROM BEHIND, AND GEEZ! MILEENA FALLS DOWN RIGHT ON HER NECK!" Al exclaims.

"THERE WE GO! LET'S END THIS!" Cris says.

Arya crawls into a cover onto Mileena, and the ref counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mileena gets the shoulder up just a hair before 3!

"…MAT—WHAT?! DAMN IT! DAMN IIIIT!" Cris shouts.

"NEAR-FALL ONLY SAYS JIM KAWAGUCHI!" says Al.

"TOTAL BALDERDASH SAYS CRIS COLLINSWORTH!" Cris exclaims.

Arya pulls her hair in fury, but Sansa at ringside tries to cool her down by yelling, "Don't lose it! Don't lose it! Finish!" Arya listens to her older sister and watches Mileena get to her knees. Arya is standing behind her, ready to do as Sansa instructed—"finish"…

"Arya setting up for the Valar Morghulis—here she comes!" Al shouts.

…

…

…and Arya hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Mileena catches Arya on the rebound with a Samoan Drop!

"PREVENTED! MILEENA WITH A SAMOAN DROP!" says Al.

"GAAAAAH!" Cris yells. "COME ON, MAN!"

…

Mileena gets up, sees Arya supine, and decides to make her own trek up to the top rope.

"And now MILEENA heading to the top… Arya was on the top before and it REALLY didn't end well for her…" Al says.

"And I hope it ends WORSE for Mileena!" Cris says.

Mileena goes to the top, measuring Arya on the canvas…

…

…

…holding the back of her neck in anguish as she makes her climb.

"That Arry Strike took a lot out of Mileena—you can tell… Her head must STILL be ringing…" says Cris.

"But she's still climbing! She's still on her way up!" Al says.

…

Mileena manages to reach the top rope, finally planting her feet onto the turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya runs into the ropes, shaking them and causing Mileena to fall face-first flat onto the canvas with a sickening SPLAT!

"And Arya—OH MY GOODNESS, NO!" Al winces. "AW MAN, THAT WAS NASTY!"

"That spill was BRUTAL… AWESOME!" Cris cheers. "YEAH! Serves the freakazoid right!"

"That was a very Candice Michelle-like splat onto the mat, and she broke her clavicle that way in 2007, so an analogy like that is NOT a good one!" Al says.

Sansa nods and smiles at ringside, while Skarlet yells out in empathy from the wicked fall. Arya stands up and sees Mileena motionless on the canvas…

…

…

…and she smirks herself, leaning in the ropes and taking pleasure in Mileena's precarious state.

"And Arya LOVES it!" Cris chuckles.

"The Stark Sisters both appear to be at their happiest right now…" Al says. "Skarlet looks WORRIED though…"

"But Arya doesn't give a hoot! In fact…I think she's about to make matters WORSE…" Cris says…

…as Arya begins to pick Mileena up from the canvas, slowly but surely taking her to a vertical base. Arya holds Mileena by the cheeks and chin, scowling and whispering to her opponent, "It's been fun…LOTS of fun…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Mileena suddenly breaks away, maneuvers behind her, and Schoolgirl Pins Arya down!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! PLAYING POSSUM!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

"MILEENA!"

2…

"PLAYING POSSUM!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.98765 Arya kicks out JUST in time!

"AND MILEENA JUST GOT HER—NO, SHE DIDN'T! NO, SHE DIDN'T! ARYA KICKED OUT BUT MY GOD, MY GOD, HOW CLOSE CAN YOU BE?!" Al shouts.

"TOO FRICKING CLOSE, IF YOU ASK ME!" Cris asserts.

Arya snaps up with eyes wide as a plantation, standing up to her feet along with an invigorated Mileena…

…

…and Arya runs wildly at Mileena for a Cross Body…

…

…

…

…

…but Mileena catches Arya in mid-air!

"AND MILEENA HAS ARYA NOW! RIGHT WHERE SHE NEEDS HER!" Al says.

Mileena goes for the Fallaway Slam…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Arya lands on her feet behind Mileena and pushes her into a corner! Mileena bounces into the turnbuckles chest-first—and gets a Flying Needle to the back of the head!

"Fallaway Slam averted—FLYING NEEDLE ON THE BUTTON!" Al says. "And NOW you can see that Arya's PISSED OFF! She didn't appreciate Mileena's recovery!"

"And she's putting her own Needle through Mileena's skull right now!" Cris says.

Arya turns Mileena around, backs up…

…

…

…screeches at the top of her lungs, speeds at Mileena…

…

…and delivers a Flying Needle to Mileena's FACE this time!

"And a SECOND one!" says Al. "This one may've been more impactful than the first!"

Shortly after the second Flying Needle, Arya hooks Mileena's head in a Front Facelock…

…steps off of the second turnbuckle…spins in the air…

…

…and delivers a Tornado DDT! From here…Arya backward rolls with Mileena still in her grasp, and applies a Guillotine Choke!

"DDT INTO THE GUILLOTINE!" Al says.

"SHE CALLS THIS MOVE EDDARD'S GUILLOTINE! THE SUBMISSION FINISHER OF ARYA STARK IS LOCKED IN!" Cris says.

"NED'S GUILLOTINE IS APPLIED!" Al calls. "MILEENA'S TRAPPED IN THE CLUTCHES OF ARYA, AND I HAVE A FEELING ARYA WON'T BE LETTING GO ANY TIME SOON!"

Arya releases a passionate scream to the heavens while holding onto the _Mortal Kombat_ character's head with a purpose. Arya adds in a Legscissors to prevent Mileena from getting her limb on the ropes for a break. Ned's Guillotine begins to grow tighter and tighter…

"NOWHERE FOR HER TO GO…" Cris speaks.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Mileena taps out!

"NOWHERE FOR HER TO GO! CHECK AND MATE, PEOPLE!" Cris declares as the bell sounds.

"AND ARYA ADVANCES! Arya advances to tonight's High Five-Way!" Al says as "Let Battle Commence" plays.

"Here is your winner via submission, moving on to tonight's #1 Contention main event, Arya Stark!" Blader DJ announces.

"Arya victorious via submission in a true blue tussle that NEARLY, very nearly went the other way!" says Al.

"Nearly-smearly," Cris mocks. "Arya went through a scare from that Schoolgirl, but instead of reeling her in, all THAT seemed to do is tick the little tomboy off! Two Flying Needles later and Mileena's gasping for air in that Guillotine."

"It's a move dedicated to her late father Eddard Stark, and it's the move that gives House Stark representation in the main event," Al says.

Sansa enters the ring to raise her sister's hand and congratulate her on her victory, while Skarlet slides in to check on Mileena's condition on the canvas, the latter starting to move on her back. Both of the Stark Sisters glare at Koldblood, standing over them…

"…Any chance that any love was GAINED in that match?" Al says.

"Not a chance in Winterfell," Cris shakes his head. "But I'd say the same for the chance of Koldblood getting the damn hint…"

Arya leaves the ring and heads to the back…and Sansa, after a momentary pause, does the same, following Arya out.

"Winter may be coming for Gwen Tennyson's Females Championship," Al says.

* * *

Maria Menounos is back for her second interview of the evening.

"Still Maria Menounos, still undefeated at _WrestleMania_, still the sexiest interviewer in heels…and my guest at THIS time is none other than Lisa Simpson," Maria introduces, as the _Simpsons_ character makes her way onto the screen, wearing a new t-shirt with a blue diamond on the front of it with a crown on top of said jewel.

"Now, Lisa, you're in tonight's One-Night Tournament for a Females Title shot…"

"That's right," Lisa nods.

"And, two weeks ago, albeit some…chaotic circumstances, you scored your FIRST-EVER VICTORY here in CCW in a Fatal Four-Way Match," Maria goes on.

"Correct again," Lisa says.

"So, lightning's struck ONE here already," Maria says. "What can YOU say to convince me and the rest of the world that lightning's going to strike two more times…BOTH of them tonight?"

Lisa takes the jab and chuckles. "Maria…what YOU call 'lightning striking' is actually predetermination. What these fans may call 'lucking out' is really foreordainment. With MY providence, there's no such thing as 'luck' and—"

Suddenly, Lisa's cellphone sounds off, interrupting the girl in mid-sentence. Lisa says, "Hold that thought…" and pulls out her cell…and smiles.

…

"Good evening! How's my unsung scepter doing?" Lisa greets happily.

Maria blinks, taking notice of this call and whom it might be from.

"Good? Good, glad to hear that…" Lisa nods, talking on the phone. "Yes… Two more weeks, comrade. Just two more weeks until the arrival… …Looking forward to it? Everyone with a PULSE is looking forward to it! Heck, everyone WITHOUT a pulse is looking forward to it, because the very spirits of the afterlife, and spirits never even conceived as of yet—THEY have never felt this pulsation before, this magnetic pull, this star alignment, this…DESTINY…"

Maria tries to lean over to listen to the voice of the caller on Lisa's phone. Lisa casually turns away from the brownnosing interviewer.

"Nothing like it either… Heh…" Lisa smirks. "Fate will complete itself soon enough, partner. In the interim, though, have you thought about what we last discussed? …You have? You HAVE? Already? … …That was the moment, huh? I see… …Well, shall I relay this to the populace? …Excellent—I'll do so before my match. …Yes…"

…

Then Lisa frowned…

"We ALL saw it, partner… We all did…" Lisa says, some solemnity present in her voice. "…Trust me, though… Destiny belongs to US…but destiny has a plan for her as well… Okay? …Okay… Glad we could talk. I'll check back with you later. Bye." Lisa hangs up, putting her phone away.

"…I'm assuming that was your tag team partner?" Maria says.

"You're very good at assuming. Not so good at eavesdropping, though. You give yourself away," Lisa deadpans. "And I'M assuming…you want to know what she said…"

"…Well, I have to interview you on SOMETHING to get paid…" Maria mutters.

Lisa chortles slightly. "Before my match…I have an announcement to make. About my partner. You'll know it then."

"…Can't you just tell me who your partner IS…?" Maria groans. "Because THAT'D be an even bigger scoop for me…"

Lisa shakes her head. "PROVIDENCE, Maria. _XX 20_. It reveals itself then; you and the rest of the world will simply have to wait."

"…How about you just whisper her name in my ear or something—you know, just tell ME and I'll keep it from them and brag about how I know something they don't know?" Maria suggests to boos from the fans. "Come on, come on, come on…" Maria cups her ear and holds it near Lisa's face for her to talk.

…

Lisa leans towards Maria's ear…

…

…

…

…and whispers, "…No." Lisa backs away, grinning from the tease. "BUT," she says out loud, "I'll give you this much of an exposé: …It's not who you think it is." Lisa then points to the camera. "And it's not who THEY think it is either."

With a cunning simper, Lisa backs away…and then walks off, leaving Maria to ponder on that which has been told to her.

"…Not…who we think it is…?" Al repeats.

"Well, there've been some theories—there've been a few pesky smarks trying to crack the code, trying to come to the conclusion before everybody else," Cris says. "But Lisa's got destiny on her side, and that means she's immediately one step ahead."

"And as we also heard, Lisa's going to make an announcement ABOUT her new partner…something that likely came from that phone call of earlier," Al says. "And if your patience is wearing thin, fret not, because Lisa Simpson versus Mystique Sonia is coming up after the break! Stay tuned!"

"Two first-round bouts down, three to go before the High Five-Way!" Cris says.

"And also to come: May and Dawn had an altercation with Prettier Muscle last week on _XX 17_, and they're going to lock horns to settle it on _XX 18_ in a tag team affair," Al says. "The Females Wrestling action continues LIVE here on _Double X_!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenit_h…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**


	6. CCW XX 18: Part 2

Cameras pan out to show an overhead view of the University of Texas campus as "Le Deux" is playing as _CCW Double X_ returns from commercial.

"_CCW XX 18_ continues from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas as I'm Al Michaels joined by Cris Collinsworth," Al says. "This…has already been a whirlwind of an episode, as documented by the fact…that there are only two of us here at ringside."

"We're in the middle of a One-Night Tournament to determine who will face CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium_, and…speaking of Gwen, she's THE reason why Jonathan and Jeremy aren't with us right now—they're both at Brackenridge Hospital here in Austin, Texas," Cris recaps. "Jonathan… Oh Lord, what happened to him was… I don't even think I should say this OUT LOUD because it's such an act of…of…I don't even know what the word should be… Just…oh no…"

"…But…despite Gwen's actions, what we CAN tell you right now, THANKFULLY…is that during the commercial break, we WERE able to get into contact with the hospital and with Jeremy himself," says Al. "We can confirm that Jonathan is admitted at Brackenridge and IS BREATHING. He's alive, ladies and gentlemen—not conscious, but alive…"

"That's a blessing…" Cris says. "I mean, with what we witnessed…earlier tonight…that was a close one…too close… It could have been SO much worse than what it is and, without a doubt, I have to say I wish Jon the speediest of recoveries now that we know that he's ALIVE…"

Al nods. "…As I mentioned before, tonight on _Double X 18_ we have the One-Night Tournament to determine a #1 Contender for the Females Championship—five first-round matches to take place, and two of them already have; Arya Stark and Jenny Wakeman advancing to tonight's High Five-Way main event match finale—"

"Hey—STOPSTOPSTOP!" Cris intervenes…listening carefully through his headset… "…Hey, Al, Al—I'm getting word of something VERY important brewing in the offices of Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama right now!"

"Really? Do we have a camera there? I hope we do!" Al says.

"We do, we do—let's go to it right now!" Cris says.

"Okay—to Commissioner Gordon and Kazama's office…" Al looks in on his monitor…

…

…

* * *

…as Commissioner Gordon is sitting down, Zero Kazama is standing behind him…and CCW Majority Owner and Chief Content Officer Woody Paige is on speakerphone.

"So…is that final?" Woody asks.

"Yes, it is, Woody; it's final," Gordon nods.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave it to you then," Woody says.

"Not a problem. Take care." Gordon shuts the speakerphone off, rests backward in his office chair…and then looks over his shoulder at Zero Kazama.

"You really going to do it?" Zero asks.

"Damn right I am," Gordon answers right back. "Should have laid that law down BEFORE the Tournament started, frankly…considering."

"I mean…you—we've…NEVER been supporters of this kind of action simply because of the very nature of it," Zero says.

"I don't care that right now," Gordon replies…before catching himself. "No, I take that back—I DO care…but you saw what she did. She STABBED him. On LIVE TELEVISION. And his relations notwithstanding, Gwen had NO RIGHT to do that to Jonathan—NONE. She may rationalize it in her own twisted way, but I'm not condoning it. And if I DON'T do this, if I DON'T take this action…the entire Fiction Wrestling industry won't be able to forgive me and they won't be able to forgive US, CCW, as a company name. I REFUSE to let Gwen Tennyson fall under the guise that she's going to get away with this scot-free. CONSEQUENCES are being enforced, and tonight, one of two things are going to happen… Either—"

"**Silence!**" Zero bursts, earning a glare from Commissioner Gordon for this sudden speech.

"….I beg your pardon?" Gordon looks at Zero.

"…I mean…seriously…are you absolutely SURE about this?" Zero says, clearing his throat. "CCW never did this to BRADY…and you didn't do this to BEN TEN…"

"I know, Zero…but this here crosses even THOSE lines," Gordon says. "You can attest—we've been rather…humane and forbearing, for lack of better terms, in our punishments when roster members, especially CHAMPIONS, get out of line. We normally refrain from this…but we're being left with no other choice. I'M being left with no other choice—my INTEGRITY is at stake here! And I'm preserving that over anything, including CCW's 'tradition' of abstinence from this course of action. So, as I was saying before, by the end of tonight, one of two things are going to happen: …

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…Either Gwen is going to relinquish the CCW Females Championship to me THIS EVENING for me to hold in abeyance until the Belt is conferred again come _Pandemonium_…and then she is going to voluntarily LEAVE this company…"

The live crowd, hearing this, bursts into EXTREMELY loud cheers!

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…or Gwen…is going to be FIRED from CCW for good."

And the crowd cheers even LOUDER upon hearing this! Meanwhile, Al and Cris are SPEECHLESS at the announce table!

"THOSE are the options I'm giving to her…and I'm sticking with that decision," Gordon asserts.

"…You know this won't go over well…" says Zero, rather deadpan in his tone.

"With HER? …She should have thought of that before trying to commit homicide," Gordon deadpans right back. "I'm not going to proudly allow her to represent this great Females Division. Not anymore. Not after this. So, after the One-Night Tournament concludes, I'm going to stand in the middle of the ring, call Gwen Tennyson out there with me, and I am going to allow her to choose how she wants to let go. She can either have as honorable a discharge as someone like her deserves…or I pull the plug myself. End of story."

"…Can't wait to see how THIS is going to go…" Zero crosses his arms.

"Is there ANY other way of handling this, Zero? After what she did, is there ANY conceivable way? Anything else that she deserves as far as being dealt with?" Gordon inquires.

Zero simply shrugged with arms crossed. "All I'm saying is…can't wait to see what becomes of this…"

Gordon sighs…taking off his glasses and pinching his eyes, stressed from this decision process. "Just have to wait and see… It's HER choice…but no matter what…Gwen is going to face consequences TONIGHT…"

Gordon puts his glasses back on, sure on his verdict on the matter with Gwen Tennyson…

…

…

…

…who is shown standing outside the Commissioner's office, right next to his door…overhearing EVERY WORD that Gordon said…

* * *

Cameras now go to the locker room of the tandem known as Techno-Tongue, Jenny Wakeman and Mystique Sonia. The crowd cheers for the FWA-winning Former Tag Team Champions of the Year, their trophies on a shelf behind them. Mystique Sonia is the one present at the moment, prepping for the next match of the evening. Jenny Wakeman, resting up from HER match, walks into the locker room seconds later.

"Hey… Good job on the win out there, Jen," Sonia smiles.

"Thanks…" Jenny says with a small nod.

Sonia nods. "Now…it's time for THIS part of Techno-Tongue to follow suit," she says, tightening up her left boot.

"Yep…" Jenny nods again.

Sonia raises an eyebrow, glancing at the Teenage Robot. "…That's it…? No…'Good luck'? …No…'See you in the main event tonight'?"

Sonia holds her hands out and gestures as if to say, "What gives?" Jenny scratches the back of her head, not having an immediate response.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Jenny eventually says.

"Is this about _Nevermore_?" Sonia sighs. "…You're the one who said YOURSELF you wanted to move on from that, not let it get you down here…"

Jenny keeps her hand pressed to the back of her head. "…No, you're right. You're totally right; I said that. And I'm not. I'm not letting THAT or anything else make me suffer."

Sonia nods, about to smile…but then stops. "Wait—'anything else'? Like what? What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Jenny blinks. "…What?"

"Jen, have you REALLY let _Nevermore_ go, or are you trying to hide something from me?" Sonia glowers at her partner.

"I'm not hiding—"

"No, no!" Sonia interrupts. "Ever since that Mayhem Match we lost, you haven't exactly been in the best of moods, and—"

"Of COURSE I haven't been happy since then! Can you blame me? The Powerpuff Girls exterminated my entire family, my sisters…they attacked my own mother…and the ONE chance I have at revenge, I come SO close…and then you wanted the ladder—"

"See? There you go—just like I thought," Sonia smacks the wall. "It all comes back to me and that ladder. You know, I took TWO of the Powerpuff Girls out with that jump through the tables. Bubbles and Buttercup were out of commission thanks to me, and that left YOU all alone inside the ring. Then Blossom got up and all you had to do was get the Titles before her. And as it turns out, SHE bested YOU for them and THAT'S how the Powerpuffs won. But even still, it feels like I'M the one being blamed and you're looking at me like I'M at fault!"

"…Sonia, be honest… Did you REALLY need to jump off of the ladder then? Did you REALLY need to take it from me while I was ALREADY on my way to get the Belts back?" Jenny rebuts. "If you hadn't done that…if I had just CLIMBED it…maybe, just MAYBE things would have turned out differently…"

"Or maybe if you'd climbed FASTER…" Sonia mumbles.

"Excuse me?!" Jenny narrows her eyes.

"Hmph…I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it," Sonia huffs.

"You're the one who brought it up to begin with!" Jenny says.

"Because YOU said you wanted to let it go, and you're NOT letting it go at all!" Sonia shouts.

"STOP!" Jenny yells at her tag team partner. "Just stop…"

Sonia frowns, looking angrily at the Nickelodeon character.

"…Look…" Jenny picks up one of the FWA trophies on the shelf nearby. "We are the 2013 Former Tag Team Champions of the Year. We were the ONLY female nominees. The Elrics, the Winchesters, Mas y Menos—they were ALL up for this…but WE won the award instead. WE did, against ALL of them. That means something. And we can go back and forth about what happened at _Nevermore_ all night, but I'd rather not because YOU have a match soon…and later tonight, I'm pretty sure we're BOTH going to have another one, and I don't want this lingering in EITHER of our heads. We're FWA-winners. Let's go out there and compete like it. Let's use this chance, this Tournament to MOTIVATE us, not ARGUE with each other."

Sonia blinks for a long time…but then nods.

"Got that straight…but it's every wrestler for herself in the High Five-Way," Sonia mentions.

It's Jenny turn to blink now. "…And we're going to cross THAT bridge when we get to it."

Sonia half-shrugs…and then nods.

"But until then…good luck," says Jenny to her partner.

"Thanks…" Sonia says…before embracing the Teenage Robot in a hug. Techno-Tongue's apparent tempers die down…

…

…

…and, on their locker room television, "Puppets on a String" is heard. Jenny recognizes this and lets go of Sonia.

"That's your cue, girlfriend," Jenny chuckles.

"Yep…" Sonia smirks. "Time to go…"

Sonia leaves the locker room and makes her way to the Gorilla Position while Jenny turns to look at the TV.

* * *

_[Our world is a wire conducted from above_

_It's a voodoo desire mistaken for love_

_One night at her opera will wound the forlorn_

_She finds her strength among the scorn]_

("Puppets on a String" by Dale Oliver plays)

Lisa Simpson walks onto the stage and splays her arms before running her hands down her torso to show herself off, emphasizing the presence of destiny before walking down the ring through near-gold lighting. The crowd, coming down from Commissioner Gordon's announcements, proceeds to boo the professed "Crown Jewel" of the company.

"Techno-Tongue's Mystique Sonia will be getting set to wrestle this woman, but the story right now, as you just heard…is that Commissioner Gordon is planning to STRIP Gwen Tennyson of the CCW Females Championship!" says Al.

"This has NEVER BEFORE been done in CCW—never has a Champion had her Title revoked outside of losing it in a match!" Cris states. "Commissioner Gordon wants Gwen Tennyson to fork it over and leave…or else she's just going to be FIRED!"

"And as you also noticed, Gwen Tennyson…heard EVERYTHING…" Al notes as the bell rings.

"This next match in the first round of tonight's One-Night Tournament is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says. "Coming to the ring first, from Springfield, USA, weighing 119 pounds, Lisa Simpson!"

"So, what happens in this tournament?" Cris asks. "If Gwen's being stripped of the Title…does that make the winner of this tournament the NEW Champion…?"

"Commissioner Gordon didn't say…" Al answers. "And we don't know WHAT Gwen's going to do or how she's going to react to this! What we DO know for now is that Lisa Simpson is en route to the squared circle, and Lisa said that she had something to say regarding her incoming tag team partner, whose arrival is fourteen days away."

"Now THAT I am looking to—big time!" Cris says with a wide smile. "The prophecies of Lisa Simpson have promised to alter the entire landscape of _XX_, and the entire scene of women's tag team wrestling has to be on notice because DESTINY is about to take hold!"

"Question is, in a lot of people's minds, who is it?" asks Al. "Lisa told us it's 'not who we think it is'… What on earth does THAT mean?"

"It means that the net smarks who think they're SO in the loop don't really have a clue," Cris chortles.

Lisa enters the ring and takes a microphone from the timekeeper, getting ready to speak out before her bout.

"Almost 336 hours to the letter from now…and my portended partner's identity shall be revealed to the WORLD!" Lisa proclaims loudly. "I have prophesied, I have previewed, I have explained this individual to you all, and like horses with carrots and swine to the muck you have leapt at my words and endlessly questioned me as to who truly my partner is. And if you aren't asking me who my tag team partner is, you're making your own guesses based on what I have told. You're all making your own predictions and whispering amongst yourselves as though you have the answer confirmed." Lisa smirks. "Haha…how amusing it is to watch you all think you're so very smart… A man by the name of Roderick Piper once said, 'Just when you think you have all of the answers, I change the questions.' He said this to inform the public that no matter what they deduced, no matter how many guesses they made, he would ALWAYS be one step ahead of you. That being said, what you should understand is that I'm SEVERAL steps ahead of Mr. Piper because I don't even HAVE to change the question in order to have you all absolutely flummoxed. You think you're so far on the right track when really you're working in nothing more than speculation. I'm not here to deal in speculation. Predestination is not 'speculative'. I'm here in the middle of this ring to give you people FACTS. Fact number one: as I already mentioned, my partner's arrival is fourteen days away. That will be her first CCW APPEARANCE…but my partner has already decided the circumstances of her first CCW MATCH…"

"Her first MATCH?" Al repeats.

"Ooooh, I can't wait for this! Lisa's unsung scepter is going to be in action! But when? WHEN?" Cris excitedly asks.

Lisa continues, "Fact number two: she has personally HAND-PICKED who her first CCW opponent is going to be, AND she is going to make that selection known to the world on _XX 20_ when she appears. You will be well-informed of who my partner's first challenge will be ahead of time…and then…fact number three…at _CCW Pandemonium_, you will witness the official Character Championship WRESTLING debut of MY unsung scepter to the crown jewel, MY FRIEND…my compatriot of empathy… The stars will be out and they will align, and infirmity and frailty and mediocrity shall give way to a newborn force, an ASCENSION known…as DESTINY…"

Lisa flashes an enlightened grin to the light above, as though she is speaking to the sky itself. The fans are booing the Simpson gal, some starting a chant of, "BART IS BETTER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) BART IS BETTER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) BART IS BETTER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"Lisa's brother, the more popular offspring of Homer in THIS arena, at least…and likely, many others," Al says.

"A delinquent punk or an enlightened, smart, wise-beyond-her-years talent… OF COURSE the fans pick the delinquent," Cris rolls his eyes.

Lisa speaks again, "You think you know it all…but as you're exhibiting right now with one unified voice, you do not know anything AT all." Lisa smirks once more. "If nothing else I've said to you has plastered itself to your minds, make sure that this does: …my tag team partner is as destined as I am…but she is NOT who any of you think she is. Now…think about THAT."

Lisa puts her microphone down and leans by the ring ropes, waiting for her opponent to come down to the ring.

"Well said…from the Crown Jewel of _CCW XX_," Cris smiles and claps. "We're two weeks away from another side of destiny, guys! Two weeks away…"

"And, apparently, 22 days away from this partner's CCW WRESTLING debut…_ Pandemonium_—she's got her opponent picked already… Who's she facing? And who really IS she?" Al asks.

"Not who you think she is!" Cris replies. "I love this girl…."

("Mystique" by Blue Stahli plays)

"And here comes her opponent!" Al declares as the crowd cheers.

Mystique Sonia walks onto the stage, pointing to the fans in the crowd and sticking her tongue out at them before retracting it and focusing her attention to Lisa Simpson. Then she points to herself and says, "Tonight is MY night… This is MY tournament!"

"And introducing her opponent, from Big Green, weighing 135 pounds, Mystique Sonia!" Blader DJ announces.

"Coming off of an FWA of her own with Jenny Wakeman—Former Tag Team Champs of the Year, the sole female nominees and first female WINNERS of such an honor!" mentions Al.

"But a loser of the Mayhem Match with Jenny Wakeman at _CCW Nevermore_," Cris adds.

"Tonight, she's looking to bounce back as Jenny did earlier in the—_WHOA! WAIT A—WHO THE HELL?!_"

Suddenly…Gwen Tennyson runs down the ramp and clocks Mystique Sonia in the back of her left leg with her FWA trophy!

"WHAT?! GWEN TEN?!" Al shouts. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE MONSTER DOING OUT HERE?!"

The LIVID crowd is wondering the same thing as Gwen gets up from delivering the Trophy-Assisted Chop Block; Gwen then proceeds to stomp repeatedly on Sonia's left leg before grabbing her trophy and hitting Trophy-Assisted Hammerfists to the thigh!

"I don't know why she's out here, but obviously she's got something against Mystique Sonia!" Cris states.

After about twenty Trophy-Aided Hammerfists to the leg, Gwen moves to Sonia's face and starts nearly embedding the trophy into the top of Sonia's cranium! After four…five…SIX strikes, Gwen holds the trophy in front of Sonia and shrills, "I WON TO GET MINE! YOU LOST TO GET YOURS! YOU…"

Insert trophy shot to the skull here…

"…ARE NOT…"

…and HERE…

"…ON MY…"

…and HERE…

"…LEVEL!"

…and here, but three…five…SEVEN times over!

"HASN'T GWEN TENNYSON DONE ENOUGH TONIGHT?!" Al shouts.

"Apparently not!" Cris says. "And as much as you may hate her and what she did, she's got a point – she WON a match that won her that FWA and Sonia LOST the Tag Team Titles with Jenny to get HER FWA, and yet they have the same number of trophies, same level of recognition? Sonia ISN'T on Gwen's level!"

"But does THAT condone this assault?!" Al says in detestation.

Gwen stands up, noticing the blood on her FWA—from her own head and partially from Sonia's now—and the Alpha Bitch puts the trophy down on the stage, picking Sonia up…

…

…

…

…and delivering a Shin Breaker directly onto the top of the security wall, and Sonia's leg bends at a WICKED angle across it!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THAT'S SICK!" Al shouts.

"YEOWCH!" Cris exclaims. "Sonia's leg! …Sonia used that foot of hers to hit a death-defying Double Foot Stomp from a ladder to two of the Powerpuff Girls through as many tables—that didn't TICKLE her leg to say the least! And Gwen's not helping matters right now!"

"Sonia was on her way to having a MATCH!" Al says, disgusted by the attack.

Gwen kicks Sonia's leg as she tries to get up. The Females Champion—for now—mocks Sonia by "limping" on the ringside floor…

…before picking Sonia up and Hammer Throwing her into the steel steps, causing Sonia's legs to collide directly into the stairs as she flips over the steps and tumbles down!

"STEEL STAIRS GO FLYING, AS DOES SONIA—DAMN IT, TENNYSON!" Al shouts.

The crowd is booing IMMENSELY for the Wrestling Goddess…

…who walks over to the ringside barricade, recognizing the front-row male fan from earlier who heckled her at the start of the show.

"Uh-oh…" Cris murmurs.

Gwen glares into the soul of the rude spectator…who is significantly less boisterous than before now…and she snarls right in the man's face. "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?!" she screams. "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?! HUH?! YOU WANT ME TO LEEEAVE?! …HOW ABOUT I MAKE THAT LESSER BITCH'S LEG LEAVE HER BODY?!"

Gwen goes back to the aching Sonia…who manages to use her good leg to deliver and Up-Kick to the jaw of the Alpha Bitch! Gwen is sent backward…

…and the dark frown on her face scopes from Austin to Fort Worth…as Sonia tries to stand up in front of Gwen…

"I think that that Up-Kick…"

…

…

…and as soon as Sonia stands, Gwen rocks her with a Spear that causes the back of Sonia's head to hit the base of the steel steps!

"…may've just PISSED GWEN OFF MORE—SPEAR! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Al curses.

Sonia holds the back of her head in massive agony while Gwen walks over to her legs…and places her left leg right next to the ring post as the rest of Sonia's body is resting on the steel base. Gwen then sees the loose steel steps…and with all 129 pounds of herself, she tries picking the heavy stairs up. She has some distinct trouble lifting them…fiddling with them a few times before getting a good grip…

…

…

…but eventually she manages to get the steps at shoulder level…

…stand back…

…

…

…

…

…

…and toss the steel steps right into Sonia's leg, sandwiching it between the steps and the post!

"OH NOOOO! SONIA'S LEG! HER LEG! HER LEG MAY'VE SHATTERED!" Al exclaims. "GWEN TENNYSON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ANYWAY?!"

"…Well, between the FWA and Gwen hearing about Commissioner Gordon's plan for her, this could very well be Gwen's mood and frustrations coming out," says Cris.

"But why must it be NOW and why SONIA?! What did SHE do?!" Al complains. "She won an FWA too?! Is THAT the driving force?! This is…despicable—I can't wait until this girl is GONE from CCW when Commissioner Gordon gives her the ultimatum tonight to hit the bricks!"

Gwen Tennyson stands over Sonia who is gasping and crying in pain; the Females Champion picks up her FWA trophy again and makes her way to the back, a stoic expression on her face as the bleeding, crying and pained Sonia is left by the ring steps in a mangled mess. Scheduled referee for the match Kenny Cashew is on the outside checking on the condition of the Heroine 108. Lisa Simpson is simply standing in a corner, observing everything but involving herself not.

"Gwen Tennyson…making her frustrations known to the chagrin of the arena, but part of me can't help…but feel sorry for her…" Cris says.

"Feel sorry for HER? Feel sorry for SONIA—she was ready to wrestle tonight, and thanks to Tennyson that's been derailed! And such has the tournament as well, it seems!" says Al.

Kenny Cashew tries to help Sonia off of the steps, the former Women's Tag Team Champion barely able to stand on her own. Suddenly…Sonia's partner Jenny runs down to the ring, shouting, "SONIA, SONIA! SH**…!" as she runs over to help herself. "I can't believe that just happened…!"

"And Jenny Wakeman—who I'm sure wishes she'd gotten out here earlier…" Al says.

Jenny and the referee both tend to Sonia, holding her up and assisting her to the back as well…

"…Soooooo, does Lisa get a bye here? I mean…that's her opponent, and obviously…" Cris's voice trails off.

…

…

…

…

…but Sonia pushes Jenny away…and turns around to go towards the ring!

"Wait… What's this…? What the…?" queries Cris.

Jenny tries to grab Sonia again…but Sonia pulls her hand away from the Teenage Robot and proceeds hastily limping to the squared circle!

"Hey! Sonia's…against Jenny's wishes, on her way back to the ring!" Al says.

"What?! Why?!" Cris inquires.

Sonia rolls underneath the bottom rope and uses the ropes to pull herself up to her feet, making her way to a corner. Standing at the turnbuckles, Sonia looks at the "Crown Jewel" Lisa Simpson…and is readying herself to compete! Jenny, on the outside, shouts at Sonia, "You don't need to do this!"

Sonia yells back, "Shut up—I'm doing this!" as the referee is asking Sonia if she is sure. Even Lisa appears perplexed by this!

"Sonia wants to face Lisa in this tournament match!" Al says. "I'm not sure how smart this is, given her condition! She just got assaulted by Tennyson, she's STILL aching from _Nevermore_—I don't even know how she's STANDING right about now…"

"Jenny's saying no, but Sonia's not listening!" says Cris.

Sonia glares at Lisa and demands that the referee ring the bell, her injured status notwithstanding…and referee Kenny Cashew warns Sonia one final time…

…

…

…before giving in and calling for the bell!

"We have a match!" Cris says in shock. "We ACTUALLY have a wrestling match!"

Lisa utters, "Are you serious?" to the referee, who reaffirms that they are having a match at the moment. Lisa blinks…before running at Sonia…

…

…who takes Lisa down with a Double Leg Takedown, proceeding to swing wildly with punches to Lisa's face!

"And Sonia actually takes Lisa down!" Al exclaims. "Sonia's putting up a fight—this Tournament has just taken a new meaning to her and to the entire locker room, and Sonia's not giving up this opportunity!"

Sonia continues her form of offense on Lisa's face, attacking her with shot after shot until Lisa is able to slide from underneath Sonia and escape. Lisa starts to stand up…

…

…

…and Mystique Sonia picks her up into a Fireman's Carry!

"And Sonia could have a chance to FINISH—108 BUSTER!" Al calls out.

…

…

Sonia goes for it…but Lisa elbows her way off of Sonia's shoulders and behind her, pushing Sonia forward into the ropes…but before Sonia can even get there, her leg gives out from underneath her! Sonia drops to a knee…

…

…

…and Lisa picks her up from behind into an Argentine position, holding Sonia onto her back…

…

…hooking her head underneath her arm…

…

…

…and flipping Sonia off of her back, planting her onto her face with a Bulldog!

"Sonia's leg! …Did you see? The leg buckled there and Lisa's taking ADVANTAGE!" Al commentates.

"Wow! Neat move! I like it!" Cris applauds.

Lisa Simpson then turns Mystique Sonia over and pins her, hooking the left leg: 1…

2…

…

…3!

"And—HEY! That… That's IT!" Al is thunderstruck by the sudden ending.

"CHECK AND MATE!" Cris cheers. "LISA'S GOING TO THE HIGH FIVE-WAY!"

"Puppets on a String" plays as Lisa gets off of Sonia, personally shocked herself…but then elated by the victory, raising an arm over her head and cheering her triumph! Meanwhile, Jenny Wakeman, watching everything from the outside, winces in sympathy for her partner's sudden defeat.

"Here is your winner, advancing to the High Five-Way, Lisa Simpson!" Blader DJ announces as Lisa rolls out of the ring. Lisa makes eye contact with Jenny and shrugs, as if to say, "Hey, she asked for it."

"Lisa Simpson, JUST LIKE THAT, has her first SINGLES victory in CCW! And it may just be the biggest win yet for her, because NOW she's headed to the High Five-Way main event!" Al says.

"Mystique Sonia tried to fight through the pain, battle despite the injuries…and the result couldn't be any more fruitless—inside of THIRTY SECONDS, Sonia's defeated by the destined one, Lisa Simpson," Cris states.

"And if Gwen Tennyson hadn't 'graced' us with HER presence, imagine what DIFFERENCE that could have made!" Al shouts.

"Hey, Sonia had a chance to walk away and save herself the trouble of this! She didn't take it!" Cris points out. "Instead, she fought! Instead, she LOST! It's her own damn fault…"

"Sonia didn't want to let go of this opportunity in the tournament THAT easily…and in my opinion, it was taken away from her BEFOREHAND by that ALPHA BITCH known as Gwen!" Al shouts. "I said it before, and I'll say it again: I cannot WAIT for that devil to be GONE!"

Lisa raises her hand as she backs up on the stage…while Jenny checks on a frustrated and even more hurt Sonia inside the ring.

"Lisa's beaten half of Techno-Tongue… She'll be meeting the OTHER half in the main event tonight," says Cris.

"Along with Arya Stark…and who else?" Al says. "Three spots filled; two remain—which of THESE three females will enter the fray? All three of them were victorious at _CCW Nevermore_; all three of them were victorious at the FWAs; only ONE of them will be victorious tonight. The Powerpuff Commander Blossom—the pretty girl Trixie Tang—the Pioneer of _XX _Emmy! They collide NEXT on _XX 18_ – Triple Threat rules!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"_Pandemonium_'s the next CCW pay-per-view and we're promised that the winner of this tournament will be featured at _Pandemonium_ with the Females Championship hanging in the balance…though recent events have this tournament clouded by questions: what of the CCW Females Title? And what of Gwen Tennyson?" Cris says.

"After her actions to open tonight, Commissioner Gordon has promised to either let Gwen walk out or FIRE her from CCW!" Al says. "One of these competitors MAY be the next CCW Females Champion by default…"

…

A grating keyboard tone is heard…recognizable to the entire arena…

_[Yes, I've lost my miiiiiind…]_

"…which, if it goes to this girl, will give her sisters a _Double X _monopoly of the belts!" Al states.

_[All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Running through my head, running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough…]_

("All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. plays)

Blossom walks onto the stage, wearing one of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championships around her waist on the way to the ring with her. The crowd boos the Powerpuff Girl as she spins in a circle with her arms splayed, triggering red pyro jets shooting upward as Blossom ambles to the ring. A crowd sign in the crowd says, "NOTHING nice about the PPG!"

The bell sounds. "The following One-Night Tournament contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the City of Townsville, weighing 120 pounds, she is co-holder of the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship, Blossom!"

"Blossom, in my opinion, hasn't gotten enough credit," Cris begins. "This young lady was the MVP of _CCW Nevermore_, and here's why! She took a Tower of Doom that comprised of a Mystique Sonia Vertical Superplex, a Bubbles German Superplex, and a Sunset Flip from Jenny OFF OF A LADDER THROUGH A TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE…and Blossom was able to get up from that when her sisters were down, climb the ladder and singlehandedly RETAIN the Women's Tag Team Championship herself for the Powerpuffs! And after that, fast-forward to the FWAs, and Blossom is scoring the pinfall in a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team Match against ACW, PCUW and CXWE's Women's Tag Team Champions of the World. Blossom, on behalf of the PPG, PROVED that the Powerpuff Girls ARE the best women's tag team existing this very day! In fact, at the FWAs, the Powerpuff Girls were up for TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR, and even though they didn't win, to be the SOLE female nominee and to ADVANCE to the second round of voting just AFFIRMS how strong, how powerful, and how influential the Powerpuff Girls truly are in the world of Fiction Wrestling. They OWN _XX_'s Women's Tag Team Division; now, Blossom wants to add the Females Title to their camp."

Blossom stands at the top of a corner and raises her CCW Females Championship over her head, removing it from her waist and proclaiming that she is going to be adding another Belt to her collection.

"Blossom and her sisters have sent an international message the Fiction Wrestling world; they are indeed on top," says Al. "But this isn't a Tag Team Match; this is a Triple Threat Match…"

_[Poppin' bottles in the ice…like a blizzard_

_When we drink, we do it right, gettin' slizzard_

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride (in my ride) like Three Six_

_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6]_

("Like a G6" by Far East Movement plays)

"…and Blossom's opponents are riding momentum of their own coming out of _Nevermore_ and the FWAs—case in point, here's Trixie!" Al says.

_[Like a G6, like a G6_

_N-n-n-n-n-now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, like a G6_

_N-n-n-n-n-now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6]_

Trixie Tang, carrying Wheatley to the ring with her, saunters as cockily as ever onto the stage, holding Wheatley over her head like a trophy before twirling in a small circle, bending down, sticking her backside out and spreading herself apart to slowly raise her arms over her head again, holding Wheatley in one hand and smirking all the way, watching the boys drool over her in the front row. As Trixie walks down to the ring, some fans start an immediate "Trixie Swallows!" chant.

"The girlfriend of the Superstar of the Year!" Cris declares.

"Introducing second, carrying Wheatley, from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 129 pounds, Trixie Tang!" says Blader DJ.

"Let's talk about THIS girl's week!" Cris proudly says. "After weeks and weeks and WEEKS of hearing the fans and the Multiverse heckle her about how she's scared of Chell, you know what she does? _XX 17_, she takes away Chell's manager Wheatley from right under her nose—THAT'S defiance! The next night, Trixie DEFEATS Chell 1-2-3 and REMAINS unpinned and unsubmitted in CCW competition. At the FWAs, she does it AGAIN, this time in a Tag Team Match with Timmy Turner against Chell and Gordon Freeman. Trixie Tang has SLAYED Chell two times, and guess what? TRIXIE'S in the Tournament, and Chell isn't! And TRIXIE has a chance to go from undefeated wrestler to undisputed CCW Females Champion TONIGHT after winning this and winning the High Five-Way. The odds are HEAVILY in her favor!"

Trixie Tang enters the ring, shaking her bottom between the middle and top ropes as she enters. Then she leans by the ropes on the opposite side of the ring and says to Wheatley, "Any last words of advice?"

"Oh no—I am NOT helping you! Not this time! I refuse!" Wheatley shouts at her.

Trixie shrugs. "Whatever!" Then she drops Wheatley hard onto the canvas and kicks him into a corner, causing the personality core to yell in pain. Trixie climbs up a corner and raises her arms to the crowd, shouting, "UNDEFEATED BABY! UNBEATEN!" Blossom watches Trixie gloat and just waits.

"These fans may not like to admit it, but the odds really ARE in her favor here," says Al. "Out of everyone in this match, Trixie may be the freshest; Blossom took a HEAVY dose of punishment in the Mayhem Match in that Three-on-Two Handicap Match, and let's not even talk about her sisters…"

Trixie dismounts the turnbuckles…and she and Blossom look at each other, indistinctly talking smack to one another while the crowd starts cheering, knowing who's about to come out next…

"…and this crowd…heavily behind the one who, ironically enough…may have the odds the most heavily AGAINST her…" says Al.

…

_[Where are the people that accused me? _

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me _

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light _

_They'll return but I'll be stronger]_

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

The crowd bursts into deafening cheers as their favorite six-year-old Emmy arrives onstage, eying her two competitors across the ring. The PBS Kid is bandaged on the head and the torso, but fortitude and resolve are glued to her face as she makes her way down to the ring, high-fiving all of the fans she can. The _Dragon Tales _character slides into the ring and makes her way up a corner, yelling out loud for the fans to hear.

"And introducing last, from the Playroom, weighing in at 111 pounds…Emmy!" Blader DJ announces over the wild crowd.

"Well, you want to run down the week EMMY'S had?" Al looks at Cris.

"No thank you…" Cris sourly says.

"I figured you wouldn't, considering her recent spats with the Rookie Revolution, beating Zoe Payne at _Nevermore_ in 2013's Female Non-Title Match of the Year," says Al. "In a violent, vicious, and unadulterated Unsanctioned Match live in Houston, Texas, the Unbreakable One proved she is just that when she SURVIVED Zoe Payne's backlash at one of the HEFTIEST of costs, having to crawl away from the ring…though crawling away a winner. She pinned Zoe in an all-out skirmish and then teamed up with her brother Max and her friend Enrique in a Falls Count Anywhere Intergender Six-Person Tag Team Match against CWA Women's Champion Nico Robin and CCW's Twinleaves Kenny and Barry. THAT match ended in a victory as well, and at the FWAs, Emmy walked away with THREE trophies—Gimmick, Female Non-Title Match, and Couple of the Year with Charlie Brown. Emmy, momentum-wise, is at a high like none other…but Emmy, physical-wise, is absolutely battered, bruised…and who knows what may be left?"

"Can't be much!" Cris asserts. "Zoe Payne did everything to Emmy except KILL her last Sunday…and the ONLY reason Emmy's still standing and able to tell the tale is because of a spray of RAINBOW MIST to the face! Are you kidding me?! RAINBOW MIST! THAT is what cost Zoe Payne at _Nevermore_: Rainbow Mist and a roll-up! …And now we have to hear her brag about all of it! But Blossom and Trixie Tang—one of both of them is going to shut Emmy up!"

"I don't know where you heard Emmy 'bragging', but what we both DID hear is Emmy pleading her case to Commissioner Gordon and Zero Kazama, getting into the One-Night Tournament as a late addition and making this match a Triple Threat for spot number four in the Five-Way."

"How convenient!" Cris scoffs. "How convenient indeed that SHE gets a spot in with enough gift of gab—what, did she use PUPPY-DOG eyes too?!"

"Hey, Emmy's EARNED this, Cris, whether you'd like to acknowledge it or not," Al argues. "She wasn't in the tournament originally because doctors didn't clear her to compete after _Nevermore _and the FWAs…but after seeing what Gwen did earlier tonight, Emmy VOWED to take her down and she asked to be added in to fight for the chance! Granted, the circumstances of the tournament may be changing, but the fire and the desire to win have NOT—Emmy is here to win, but in the condition she is in, it will NOT be easy."

"My hope is that Trixie and Blossom double team her, destroy her, and then settle things between themselves like they were SUPPOSED to!" Cris proclaims.

Emmy, Blossom and Trixie are all inside the ring, the music dying down and chants of "Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" starting up. Referee Scott Van Buren calls for the opening bell, and immediately as it sounds, Emmy charges into Blossom, ramming her into a corner!

"And here we go—look at this! See? Emmy may be going in the most hurt, but she doesn't give a darn! She's going at Blossom with 100%!" Al exclaims.

Emmy fires with punches and strikes with all her might to the face and body before Trixie tries to grab the six-year-old from behind; Emmy Back Elbows Trixie away from her and then Dropkicks Blossom in the face. Emmy turns around and puts Trixie in a Wrist Lock…then Irish Whips her directly into Blossom, forcing Trixie to crash into Blossom with an Avalanche! Emmy runs at Trixie and Schoolgirl Pins her from behind!

"SCHOOLGIRL! This is how Emmy pinned Zoe Payne…!" Al mentions…

…

…

…but it ISN'T how she wins here as Trixie kicks out. Trixie stands up and Emmy delivers two Knife Edge Chops to the chest…before Blossom comes in from behind and clubs Emmy with a Double Axe-Handle to the back. Blossom grabs Emmy…picks her up for a Back Suplex…

…and…Emmy punches Blossom in the face to counter it. Emmy jumps up with Blossom in a Side Headlock…and wraps her legs around Trixie's head. With Blossom in a Headlock and Trixie in a Headscissors…

…

…Emmy rolls sideways and executes a Side Headlock Takedown and a Headscissors Takedown at the same time onto Blossom and Trixie respectively!

"Two for the price of one! Emmy fighting like the odds-on FAVORITE here!" Al says. "And both Blossom and Trixie go to the floor!"

Blossom and Trixie end up standing by the apron, recovering from Emmy's offensive assault…and Emmy runs at them with a Baseball Slide Dropkick, one leg for each adversary. Blossom and Trixie go backward…and Emmy rolls from the ring onto the ring apron. Emmy looks behind her…waits for Blossom and Trixie to get into position…

…

"And now the dragon brat's going to fly—Bloss, Trixie, get out of the WAY!" Cris implores.

…

…

…and…Trixie is able to follow Cris's instructions…but Blossom is not so fortunate—Emmy crashes down with an Asai Moonsault!

"AIR EMMY—SOARING AND SCORING!" Al exclaims.

Trixie rests against the steel steps, having been able to escape Emmy's dive; Blossom is on her back selling the impact; Emmy is on her belly and chest holding her ribs, kicking and grimacing in pain.

"The Springboard Moonsault scores…but I'm not sure how much that hurt Blossom to scale as opposed to how much it did Emmy…" Al notes as he sees Emmy writhing.

"Zoe Payne's assault on Emmy as well as the Twinleaves and Nico Robin's handiwork lingering with the little girl—the effects of the RR's vengeance showing here!" Cris decrees.

"Folks, we have to take a commercial break; when we come back, Emmy, Blossom and Trixie Tang—the Triple Threat continues!" Al says.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from break, Blossom leapfrogs over a running Emmy off of the ropes inside the ring; Emmy turns around, grabs Blossom in a Full Nelson as she lands…and pushes Blossom into the ropes, hanging onto her and rolling backwards into a Rolling Bridging Dragon Suplex!

Al speaks, "Welcome back to _Double X 18_! If you're just joining us, it's Triple Threat action between Emmy, Blossom and Trixie Tang in this One-Night Tournament First Round bout—hang on! Bridge—off of the Suplex that Emmy likes to call the Tumbling Dragon! But Blossom kicks out!"

Emmy grabs Blossom's arm and, with a Wrist Lock applied, delivers a middle kick, two leg kicks, and a kick to the arm itself. Then Emmy steps up and scores with a Step-Up Enzuigiri! Blossom is dazed backwards in a corner while Emmy has the crowd behind her. Emmy grabs Blossom's limb, holding onto her wrist and stepping up onto the ropes, standing on the top rope…leaping…

…

…

…

…and getting kicked in the midsection before Arm Dragging the Powerpuff down. Blossom then hooks both of Emmy's arms…and Butterfly Suplexes her directly into the turnbuckles!

"OH MY GODDNESS, WHAT A BUTTERFLY SUPLEX!" Al shouts. "And THAT is NOT going to help Emmy's ribcage at all! Emmy landed on those ribs grimly with that Asai Moonsault before the commercial, and Blossom is adding to the hurt right here and now!"

Blossom pulls Emmy away from the corner by her hair, the young lady sitting up…

…and Blossom goes into the corner, faces Emmy…charges…and drills her with a fantastic Shining Wizard!

"AND AS IF THE SUPLEX WASN'T PAINFUL ENOUGH, THERE'S A SHINING WIZARD THAT MAY'VE SPLIT EMMY'S HEAD WIDE OPEN AGAIN!" Al screams.

"WHAT A STRING OF MANEUVERS BY BLOSSOM!" praises Cris Collinsworth.

Blossom covers Emmy after the brutal kick to the brain: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…2.8 Emmy gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—NOT mate… Damn it!" Cris curses.

"It is a WONDER how Emmy is not busted open after that Shining Wizard…" Al says. "But one thing she HAS to be after that blow is dizzy…"

Blossom grabs Emmy in a Gutwrench position, holding onto Emmy's waist…and delivering an Inverted Sidewalk Slam, hanging onto the ribs and dropping Emmy down before hitting a flurry of Elbows to the midsection of the PBS child. Blossom fires with eight straight Elbows to the body of Emmy before hitting the ropes and dropping a Forearm to the back as well. Blossom turns Emmy supine and covers her: 1…2…

…

…

…2.825 Emmy kicks out. Blossom picks Emmy up and delivers a Snap Suplex, floating over into a Full Mount and rocking Emmy with punches to the forehead, right where the bandages are focused. Blossom hits nearly eleven fists to the top of Emmy's skull before standing up, hitting the ropes, and nailing a Leg Drop to Emmy's neck. Blossom covers Emmy once again: 1…2…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Emmy gets the shoulder up. Blossom stands up and watches Emmy writhe on the canvas, every part of her starting to ache.

"Blossom can do just about anything she wants to do to Emmy at this point," Cris says. "You can tell with each and every near-fall just how little Emmy's being whittled down to and how MUCH each maneuver—even something as simple as a punch—is taking right clean out of her."

Blossom takes Emmy into an Abdominal Stretch, working over the torso of Emmy even more. Emmy screams in initial pain of the hold, Blossom only beginning to apply the pressure. Referee Scott Van Buren asks if Emmy wishes to continue, and Emmy responds by stomping on Blossom's foot. Blossom is affected…but not to the point of releasing the hold. Instead, Blossom tightens the hold even further…and Emmy steps on Blossom's other foot. Emmy steps on the foot a third time, and then she manages to partially escape…

…

…and goes for a Hip Toss…but Blossom ends around and turns it into a Hip Toss of her own! Emmy lands onto her tailbone, and Blossom pulls Emmy up into a new Abdominal Stretch. Emmy winces even more this time, but she refuses to yield…and Blossom grabs the nearby ring rope for extra leverage!

"Blossom reapplying the Abdominal Stretch—and the ropes! Using the ropes for leverage as well, like she needs them!" Al says.

"Scotty's not calling for the DQ though, nor can he!" Cris points out, referencing the match rules.

Blossom hangs onto the rope and holds Emmy in place, the Pioneer of the Females Division starting to wail. Blossom tugs back with all her might for another ten seconds…before letting go of the rope…pulling Emmy away from the ropes and then smashing her into the canvas with a Facebuster! The crowd winces itself upon seeing Emmy's face crack into the mat. Blossom flashes a smirk as Emmy tries to push herself up to her feet, incredibly slowly. Blossom hits the ropes…and delivers a Big Boot to the side of Emmy's head. Emmy drops down, trying to get up a second time…but Blossom repeats with another Big Boot, knocking Emmy down. Blossom splays her arms and spins in a circle, the crowd booing this gesture as the PBS Kid is trying to stand a third time. Blossom hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Blossom's Swinging Neckbreaker try…is avoided as Emmy spins through it, turns around and nails a Backcracker!

"Blossom toyed with Emmy a little too much, and even though Emmy's going into this match compromised, you do NOT want to give her time to get any sort of bearings!" Al says.

"Yeah, yeah—'it's so hard to keep Emmy down; how does she do it?' …Blech…" Cris retches.

Emmy still is aching in all places…but she has the guts to fight back up to a vertical base—as does Blossom. The two prepubescent girls exchange punches, Emmy's punches getting cheers and Blossom's getting boos. The battle of punches continues in the center of the ring…but Blossom gets the upper hand by blocking one punch and hitting a European Uppercut that takes Emmy into the ropes. Blossom Irish Whips Emmy across the ring and goes for a Back Body Drop…

…but Emmy flips all the way over and lands onto her feet! Emmy then forward rolls and turns around, Blossom turning around as well and noticing Emmy still standing. Blossom goes for a Clothesline, but Emmy ducks it, hits the ropes…and delivers a Cross Body Block! Emmy rolls to her feet, holding her ribs profusely. Emmy hits a Spinning Back Kick to the gut, then a Snapmare to Blossom. Emmy hits one…two…three Soccer Kicks right between the shoulder blades! Emmy hits the ropes…and scores with a Neck Snap! The Dragon Girl gets up, fired up as she can be, ready to fully turn things in her favor. Emmy starts making her way to the top rope, Blossom starting to stir to her feet as well…

"Emmy about to fly high again…" Al previews.

"And hopefully crash and burn…" Cris begs.

…

…

…

…and Emmy's Missile Dropkick connects! Blossom goes down and Emmy goes for the pin: 1…

"MISSILE DROPKICK SCORES! WILL THIS DO IT?!"

2…

"WILL THIS BE IT?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Blossom gets her shoulder up!

"NO! BLOSSOM GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT TWO!" Al exclaims.

"Good!" Cris says. "Get up, Blossom! Make this all about the Powerpuff Girls…or just you, I guess, since you're the only one here!"

Emmy waits for Blossom to rise…and as soon as she does, Emmy locks on an Inverted Facelock and delivers the Z.O.Z.! Emmy gets up and raises a pointer finger up in the air, prepared to send Blossom into the mat one more time, this time with her patented Definitely-DT. Emmy kicks Blossom in the gut as she rises. Blossom is bent over and Emmy is ready to jump…

…

…

…but Blossom stops her in mid-jump…

…

…and turns it into a Northern Lights Suplex! Blossom hangs on for the bridging pinfall: 1…

"Definitely NOT-DT, as Blossom counters!" Cris says.

2…

"Northern Lights Suplex…"

…

…

…

…

…

…Emmy kicks out…

"And BLOSSOM almost had it there!" Al says.

…but Blossom hangs onto Emmy's midsection as Emmy kicks out, standing up on the mat with her foe and then delivering a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"Blossom STILL has it, from the looks of it!" Cris smiles, pleased by the development.

Blossom backs into a corner herself…and starts to ascend to the middle rope…and then all the way to the top, waiting for Emmy to stand up this time. Blossom mutters, "Come on… Come on…"

…

…

…

…

…and Blossom delivers a Missile Dropkick to Emmy!

"Blossom's turn to fly noooow—Missile Dropkick, matching and BESTING Emmy's Missile Dropkick of earlier!" Cris says as the crowd is unhappy.

Blossom, hearing the crowd's disdain, cups her ear and encourages the fans to boo even louder, knowing that what she's done irks them so. Blossom taunts Emmy as she proceeds to stand up once again. Blossom hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Wheelbarrows Emmy, trying for the Momokoshock…

…

…but Emmy hangs onto Blossom and places her back onto her feet. Emmy then turns Blossom around, placing her in a Standing Headscissors, hooking her arms…

…

…

…and executing the Cassie Driver!

"Momokoshock avoided—THERE'S THE CASSIE DRIVER!" calls Al.

Emmy hangs on for the pin: 1…

"Kick-out?"

2…

"Kick-out?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Blossom gets the shoulder up in time!

"THANK YOU…" Cris shows his gratitude for the near-fall.

"Cassie Driver gets two only!" says Al.

Emmy stomps on a downed Blossom and proceeds to the ring apron, the fans chanting "EMMY! EMMY!" as she does so. The _Dragon Tales _gal stands on the ring apron, measuring the supine Blossom…and then she draws a letter "C" with her finger in the air in front of her…

…

…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a Springboard Elbow Drop, but Blossom rolls out of the way!

"Springboard Elbo—NOBODY HOME!" Al yells. "BLOSSOM WAS ABLE TO EVADE!"

"In the words of the absent idiot, 'D'oh, she missed!'" Cris chortles.

Emmy holds her arm in pain and rolls on the canvas hollering in distress…and Blossom proceeds to return to her own feet…

…

…

…

…and blast Emmy with ANOTHER Shining Wizard!

"ANOTHER! ANOTHER SHINING WIZARD!" Al exclaims.

"And if the first one didn't bust Emmy open, THAT one had to!" Cris declares.

Blossom picks Emmy up after the sickening kick…lifts her…

…

…

…

…and hits a Blue Thunder Bomb!

"BLUE THUNDER BOMB!" Cris calls. "BALLGAME!"

Blossom holds on for the pin on the six-year-old:

1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Emmy kicks out!

"…MA—OH FOR THE LOVE OF SH**! SCOTT VAN BUREN'S GOT THE SLOW COUNT BUG TODAY! IT'S GETTING DAMN CONTAGIOUS!" Cris complains.

"OR Emmy just managed to kick out before 3!" Al cuts in.

"Yeah, sure, you can go with that!" Cris scoffs. "This is bull! Just like Sunday—just like the FWAs against the Twinleaves and Nico!"

Blossom thinks it's bull as well…but instead of complaining, she decides to take a shot at the Flower Pot, holding Emmy in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy escapes to her feet behind Blossom and hooks her for a Dragon Suplex. Emmy lifts Blossom…who turns it into a Wheelbarrow, breaking free of the Full Nelson and connecting with her Wheelbarrow Stunner!

"MOMOKOSHOCK CONNECTS!" Cris calls.

"Great counter by Blossom sends Emmy tumbling to the apron in recoil!" Al says.

"I think part of Blossom may've wished that Emmy stayed in the ring so she could get a pin going!" Cris notes.

Blossom rolls on despite this; she grabs Emmy by the hair as Emmy is on the apron…hooking her by the head and preparing to Suplex her back inside the ring. Blossom tries to hoist Emmy up…but Emmy hooks her leg in the ropes to block it. Emmy punches Blossom in the kidney and avoids getting sent inside the ring onto her back. Emmy fights Blossom off, persistent as she is…

…

…

…and the PBS Kid lifts Blossom up instead in a Suplex of her own, teasing a Suplex all the way to the arena floor! The crowd gasps at the prospect…but Blossom lands on her feet onto the ring apron. Blossom hits Emmy with a punch to the face…and Emmy returns with a kick to the midsection. Blossom hits a Gut Kick herself, doubling Emmy over…

…

…

…and then…Blossom puts Emmy in a Fireman's Carry on the apron!

"Uh-ohhhhh…" Al holds his mouth agape. "Blossom with an idea here…"

"And I'm LOVING every part of said idea!" Cris grins.

Blossom yells, setting Emmy up for a Flower Pot off of the apron all the way to the floor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy escapes and squirms her way back inside the ring, to the cheers of most fans but the boos of a few who liked the spot while it lasted. Emmy goes for a Superkick to Blossom, but Blossom catches it…and Emmy spins her foot away and goes for a Dragon Whip, only for Blossom to duck it as well! Blossom dodges and goes for an Outside-In Shoulder Block to Emmy…but Emmy has the wherewithal to get out of the way and hit a Kneelift to Blossom's face, dazing her as she is hanging over the second rope. Emmy sees the position Blossom is in…and she hits the adjacent ropes…

…

…leaps onto the second rope across from her…

…

…

…

…and…Trixie clocks Emmy in the head with Wheatley as Emmy's on the rope!

"Emmy may be about to execute her own take on the Base—OHHHHHH! HOLY MACKEREL, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Al shouts in shock of the unexpected interruption.

"TRIXIE! TRIXIE TANG! YOU'RE PRETTY AND YOU'RE GREAT! YOU'RE OH SO GREAT!" Cris praises.

"Trixie waited to pick her spot!" Al exclaims.

"AND SHE PICKED IT ALL TOO DAMN WELL!" Cris adds.

Trixie puts Wheatley down inside the ring…and she pulls a bleeding and hurting Emmy out of the ring by her leg. Trixie grabs Emmy by the jaw…sets her up…

…

…

…

…and nails the Touch of Tang!

"TOUCH OF TANG ON THE OUTSIDE!" Al yells. "THE _FAIRLY ODDPARENTS _ASIAN GAL WAITED OUT THE WHOLE MATCH! BLOSSOM AND EMMY HAVE BEEN INVESTED IN EACH OTHER!"

"Emmy didn't see Trixie coming, and I doubt Blossom is going to either!" Cris says. "How INTELLIGENT on the part of Trixie Tang! There's not just a set of luxurious locks attached to that skull; there's a brain as well! That's why she's never been pinned or submitted! That is why!"

Trixie leaves Emmy in a heap on the outside, sliding back into the ring and seeing Blossom still doubled over in the ropes. Trixie arrogantly walks to where the Powerpuff Leader is…

…

…

…and Blossom grabs Trixie by the head and hits a Hotshot!

"Trixie's taken the least damage in this match—but hey! Blossom's still got fight left!" Al says.

Trixie backs away from the ropes, holding her clavicle…and Blossom Springboards off of the top rope herself…

…

…

…

…and…her Springboard Shoulder Block is intercepted with a Kneelift right to the gut!

"OH! But Trixie caught her THAT time!" Cris says. "I doubt Blossom's going to be able to get the better of a well-off Tang!"

Trixie grabs Blossom as she is in her own pain…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…and Trixie nails the Heartbreaker!

"HEARTBREAKER!" Al calls. "The favorite Gutbuster of Trixie Tang! And it may be an academic issue right about now!"

"Trixie's the only one standing—one cover may be all it takes!" Cris says.

Trixie goes to the mat and covers Blossom, hooking a leg as well: 1…

"Trixie's first pinning combination…"

2…

"…might be this match's…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Blossom kicks out!

"…LAST ONE—BUT BLOSSOM KICKS OUT!" Al exclaims.

"WOW!" Cris exclaims. "THAT'S the resilience we saw at _Nevermore_ in the Mayhem Match—tables, ladders, chairs and all, and Blossom STILL won it! I don't know—maybe it WILL happen again tonight!"

"So when Blossom kicks out, it's 'resilience', but when Emmy kicks out, it's a slow count," says Al derisively.

"Hey, I was a wide-receiver in one of the most referee-determined leagues in sports," Cris mentions. "So, trust me; when a referee is doing things the right way, and when a referee's doing things the wrong way, I KNOW…"

Trixie is surprised by Blossom kicking out, conversing to the referee Scott Van Buren about the near-fall. Van Buren confirms the 2-count to Trixie, and Trixie stands up over Blossom, batting her eyes and brushing her hair with her palm. Blossom tries to get to her feet to meet Tang…and Trixie grabs Blossom by the head.

"Touch of Tang—Emmy's got one, and Blossom may be next!" says Cris.

Trixie goes for it…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Blossom counters it with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Blossom grabs Trixie…and delivers a Backbreaker, followed by a Scoop Slam. Trixie is laid out on the canvas…and Blossom moves into a corner.

"Blossom able to prevent the Jawbreaker variant of Trixie, and now she's standing and Tang is down…and to the top rope Blossom looks to be going!" Al says.

Blossom climbs to the top indeed, Trixie Tang lying supine on the canvas. The Powerpuff Commander and Women's Tag Team Champion splays her arms on the top rope…

…

…

…

….and Blossom goes for the 630 Splash…

…

…

…but Trixie rolls out of the way!

"Aaaaand NOTHING DOING!" Cris yells out.

"And now it's BLOSSOM'S turn to crash and burn!" Al exclaims.

Blossom crashes onto her back on the canvas while Trixie continues rolling away…taking Wheatley into her hands.

"Trixie got away from Blossom's 630 Senton attempt, and now she has the _Portal_ core in her grasp, and victory maybe in said grasp also…" says Al.

Trixie motions for Blossom to get up, holding and brandishing Wheatley as the PPG clutches her back in pain. Trixie waves Wheatley around slowly, showing him off almost…and Blossom rises…

…

…

…

…

…and Trixie bashes her at the top of the head with Wheatley!

"RIGHT TO THE SKULL!" Al exclaims.

"And NOW it's Blossom's turn to taste Wheatley!" Cris says. "First Emmy, now Blossom, and you can call it a night!"

Trixie puts Wheatley down and hollers, "Tell me I'm pretty!" to the booing and jeering fans, who tell Trixie "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" instead. Trixie smirks, knowing just how in control she truly is and taking every second of the opportunity to brag about it. Trixie tells the fans near the hard camera to kiss her backside, smooching her hand and smacking her rump towards them. Then Trixie pulls Blossom up by the hair…

…

…

…and…hooks both of Blossom's arms in a Butterfly Lock! Trixie's grin widens even more…and the crowd boos even louder now, noticing what Trixie is getting at!

"Ohhhhh, is Trixie gonna do it AGAIN?" Cris inquires with a happy look at the scene.

"She did this TO Chell at _Nevermore_, and now, Trixie…testing the waters, looking to give Blossom a similar fate…" Al says.

Trixie goes for the Portal Wound—Double Underhook DDT—onto Blossom…

…

…

…

…

…but suddenly…

…

…

…an orange-colored hole appears on the ring surface, right beside Trixie's foot!

"W-w-w-whoa… What the hell?!" Al is perplexed.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Cris is also perplexed.

Trixie doesn't see the hole in the ring…

…

…

…

…but then…Chell appears out of the opening and grabs Trixie's foot!

"WHAAAAA?!" Cris shrieks. "OH MY OH MY OH MY!"

"CHELL! CHELL'S HERE, AND…IT'S A PORTAL! CHELL SHOT A PORTAL TO THE RING! CHELL SHOT A PORTAL ONTO THE RING!" Al hollers as the fans are heard cheering for Chell's sudden appearance!

"SHE'S GOT A HOLD OF TRIXIE!" Cris exclaims in fright.

Trixie lets go of Blossom and looks down, seeing Chell grabbing her foot! Trixie tries to swat Chell's hands away, but Chell is too strong, managing to pull Trixie down to the mat! Trixie tries to crawl out of Chell's clutches and free, but nothing doing; Trixie uses her free leg to try and kick away at Chell's torso, but eventually Chell corrals that foot as well! Blossom, freed from Trixie's Butterfly Lock, is in a corner watching Trixie continue to squirm, attempting to get away. Trixie scratches and claws at the canvas…

…

…

…

…and she manages to get a hold of Wheatley in the ring, trying to turn around to swing him at Chell to get away. Trixie lifts Wheatley in one hand over her head…

…

…

…

…but before she can pull the trigger, Chell pulls Trixie into the portal whole!

"TRIXIE'S IN THE PORTAL! TRIXIE'S IN THE PORTAL NOW!" Al exclaims.

"WHO TOLD CHELL TO INVOLVE HERSELF IN THIS?!" Cris bickers. "TRIXIE! Oh man, I hope Trixie's… What's going on?!"

Blossom tiptoes over to the open portal, somewhat mesmerized by Trixie getting swallowed up while the fans are cheering for Trixie's disappearance from the scene. Blossom looks down into the portal…

…

…but before she can discern anything, the portal closes and disappears right in front of her!

"Whoa! And…it's gone!" Al gasps. "The portal's disappeared, and Lord knows Trixie with it!"

"Where did Chell take her though?! That portal could lead to…who the hell REALLY knows?!" Cris worries.

Blossom blinks twice and scratches her head, trying to fathom everything that has just transpired. She even looks at the referee and asks him about what has happened, and all Scott Van Buren can do is point at the spot where the portal was, and shrug. Blossom is still confused…but she decides to go about her business and turn around…

…

…

…

…

…and…Emmy jumps at her with a Dragonrana off the top rope…

…that Blossom manages to catch and counter into a Powerbomb!

"Well, for all intents and purposes, CHELL has removed Trixie from this Triple Threat equation—EMMY! EMMY'S UP! EMMY'S ON THE TOP ROPE! EMMY—OHHHHHHH!" Al exclaims as he sees Blossom counter the PBS Kid's Dragonrana into a Powerbomb!

"DRAGONRANA DENIED WITH A POWERBOMB! DID YOU HEAR ME?! A POWERBOMB!" Cris commentates, as the crowd is up in arms.

"EMMY, WHO WE THOUGHT WAS OUT OF THIS MATCH AS WELL, LEAPT BACK INTO THE FRAY, AND PAID THE PRICE AS BLOSSOM SAW HER COMING!" Al exclaims.

"EMMY THOUGHT SHE HAD THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE, BUT SHE WASN'T QUITE STEALTHY ENOUGH FOR THE RED PPG!" Cris shouts.

Blossom points to her large eyes and then points at Emmy as if to say, "I saw you coming!" before crawling over to the downed girl and pinning her: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Emmy weakly yet truly gets the shoulder up!

"…MAT—WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OKAY, TELL ME THAT WASN'T THE SLOWEST COUNT YOU'VE EVER SEEN!" Cris protests, as the crowd is stunned but elated! Blossom, on the other hand, is angered by this near-fall, protesting the call herself!

"I THOUGHT IT WAS ACADEMIC! THAT POWERBOMB LOOKED BRUTAL! IT LOOKED SICKENING! EMMY WAS ALL BUT BEATEN, AND SHE IS ALL BUT BEATEN!" Al calls.

Blossom stands up and screams, "THAT WASN'T THREE?! COME ON! MS. KEANE TAUGHT ME HOW TO COUNT—1, 2, 3! DAMN IT!" Blossom tugs at her hair as she is yelling at the referee, Emmy still down and supine. Blossom looks down at Emmy…

…

…and then looks to the backstage arena, shouting and motioning for someone—or something—to come out.

"Blossom can't believe it, and now she's… What IS she doing?" Al raises an eyebrow.

"Making a call to the back…perhaps for a new referee because this one sure isn't doing his Gwendamn job!" Cris rationalizes.

Blossom yells out, "BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! GET OUT HERE; LET'S FINISH THIS!"

"Wait… Bubbles and Buttercup? Blossom's not calling a ref; she's calling her sisters!" Al reveals.

"She's requesting backup! If SHE can't win it for the PPG, then the PPG will win it for the PPG TOGETHER!" Cris says.

The crowd, seeing what Blossom is trying to do, starts booing this motion. "COME ON! HURRY! NOW!" Blossom implores.

"Blossom wants her sisters to do the rest of the dirty work, and I don't blame this crowd for hating every bit of this!" Al says.

"Hate it all you like, but it's no DQ! It's legal within the rules!" Cris spits some truth.

…

But Bubbles and Buttercup are nowhere to be found. Blossom gets increasingly frustrated…as Emmy starts to stir on the canvas. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO?! WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP?!" Blossom shouts.

…

But still Blossom's sisters do not appear!

"Where are the other two Powerpuffs?" Cris asks.

"I don't know; neither does Blossom…but the point is, they aren't here!" Al says.

"Much to Blossom's chagrin! Bubbles and Buttercup are taking too long, dropping the ball for their sister…unless something happened to them—are they caught up…?" Cris wonders.

Whatever it is, Blossom isn't waiting anymore to find out, especially after seeing Emmy starting to stand ever so slowly. Blossom sighs…and resolves to ending things on her own. The PPG Commander grabs Emmy by the arm…

…and takes her into a Fireman's Carry.

"Blossom's philosophy was, 'If you can't get a job done right, call your siblings to do it for you!' But right now, Blossom is being FORCED to do it herself!" says Al.

Blossom holds Emmy and carries her to the center of the ring…still looking to the back and wondering where her sisters might be. Blossom shakes her head and crosses Emmy's legs, going for the Flower Pot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy reverses it on the way down into a Headscissors, bringing Blossom down into a Victory Roll Pin!

"Blossom—VICTORY ROLL! VICTORY ROLL BY EMMY!" Al exclaims.

Referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3.1 Blossom kicks out, but the three-count is already made!

"DID SHE GET HER?! DID SHE GET HER?!" Al questions, not entirely sure…but the sound of the closing bell confirms it: "YES, SHE DID! EMMY IS VICTORIOUS!"

"HOW?! BLOSSOM GOT THE—THIS IS SHEER RIDICULOUSNESS—NO! NO!" Cris yells as "Unbreakable" plays!

Blossom is dumbfounded by the ending of the match, insisting that she got the shoulder up before 3…but the referee stands by the call and Emmy raises an arm over her head, managing a gasp as she rolls out of the ring in pain and exhaustion.

"Here is your winner, advancing to the High Five-Way, Emmy!" Blader DJ announces to the very excited crowd.

"I WANT TO THROW A RED FLAG ON THAT!" exclaims Cris. "That was a two-and-three-quarter-count that Scott Van Buren, after slow counting the entire match, RUSHED to get to three on here to give Emmy the damn victory! What the hell?!"

"There's a lot of 'what the hell?' to ponder, Cris, and a quick count sure isn't one of them—what the hell happened to Trixie? What the hell with the Powerpuff Girls not appearing?" Al states. "But Emmy got a clear three-count, and now Emmy, after coming back and declaring her mission of taking down Zoe Payne, then Gwen Tennyson, then winning the CCW Females Championship…finds herself a step closer to the end of that emotional journey tonight! What an excellent way to counter the Flower Pot and earn the three-count and quick victory!"

While Blossom throws a massive fit inside the ring, Emmy walks her way to the back, holding her ribs and her head as she ambles backstage, giving a few fans high-fives on the way back but mostly nursing her body.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm STILL calling BS, but in any case, look at her!" Cris points. "Emmy's skull is open, her ribs are screaming, she's half-limping—Emmy is in even MORE agony than she was to start this match, and she is going to have to deal with Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, and Lisa Simpson—who, in contrast, hardly broke a SWEAT in her match…along with one other individual to be determined in our next contest."

"Emmy holding herself together in any way she can for the main event tonight… 'Unbreakable' indeed!" says Al.

* * *

Backstage, Katniss Everdeen is watching Emmy make her way to the back as well as Blossom kicking turnbuckles while enraged over the sudden loss inside the ring…but it is what she DOESN'T see that is making her chuckle to herself.

"Emmy's moving on… Blossom's pissed… But Trixie? Where is she, I wonder?" Katniss speaks, spinning a loose arrow between her fingers. "Seems as though Chell has some unfinished business with her…though I figure Trixie thought she was finished after _Nevermore _and the FWAs. Tsk, tsk… The only downside to what just happened…is that Trixie's ass couldn't get pinned once she was gone. But I have a feeling that if someone gets her way…that little 'streak' of hers is going to be a thing of the past…heh…"

Katniss continues playing with the arrow between her fingers…before hearing a new voice in the room.

"Yes, go on and tell yourself that," says…Carmen Sandiego, clad in her red coat and signature red fedora hat. "I'm sure that it'll make you feel better about your OWN shortcomings, Everdeen. Hope for someone else to succeed where YOU failed." Carmen smirks, and Katniss scowls in reply.

Katniss then says, "Long time, no see…and I'm sure that's what's going through A LOT of people's minds when it comes to you. Where've you been? Did you spend all of those weeks off of TV specifically thinking of ways and things to say to piss me off?"

Carmen chortles. "No…and how I spent such time is nothing of your concern and nothing you deserve to even have explained…but you mentioned undefeated streaks…and MY opponent tonight has one of her own – Aelita…the so-called Princess of Lyoko… Of all of the places in the world I've been to and heisted, I can't say Lyoko is on my list…but regardless, I'm an opponent unlike what Aelita's seen before. I'm a mastermind. I've controlled, stolen, and used to my benefit a wide array of monuments and artifacts through time. I've nearly overthrown entire governments with my exploits… And during all of it, ACME has gotten lead after lead on my location, but has NEVER been able to apprehend me. Now, someone of my caliber of intellect shouldn't have trouble cracking a code, solving the supposedly unsolvable…and beaten the previously unbeaten. I've studied Aelita as much as I've studied the many courses of history, and much like I plan out my heists, I've planned a way to defeat her. So, I can guarantee you that after tonight, instead of sitting back here being the one hoping that someone ends a woman's undefeated streak…I'm going to be the one saying that she DID end a woman's undefeated streak. And after THAT…it's time to capture another artifact: the CCW Females Championship of the World."

Carmen tips her hat and walks away from Katniss, who glares at Sandiego, disliking her more and more by the watch.

* * *

"Carmen Sandiego, whom we haven't seen in a number of weeks on CCW television—won a house show match earlier in the week to earn a spot here in the One-Night Tournament tonight on _XX 18_, but she's going to have a tough task trying to defeat the currently-undefeated Aelita," says Al.

"Xena being underrated was mentioned earlier tonight; I could extend that to Carmen as well," Cris asserts. "For those who haven't seen her, as an educated man I advise that you bet on her, because I sure am!"

"Against Aelita?" Al says with a raised eyebrow.

"What, do you expect me to say Aelita's going to win? Please—Trixie has the streak and Aelita has the stroke…stroke of LUCK, by that!" Cris defines.

"After an absence of a few weeks, Carmen could make a BIG statement to the _XX _locker room—"

* * *

Al's voice is cut off by the cameras suddenly cutting backstage…

…

…to Trixie Tang in an undisclosed, otherwise empty room. Trixie is still holding Wheatley…and she is looking around left and right wondering where she could possibly be. Chell is not in the room with them

"Where the hell am I?!" Trixie shouts, looking around frantically. "What happened?! I was about to… No! The match! I…! Chell! CHELL! What the—what the hell?! Wheatley! Explain this! Explain this to me right now! What is the meaning of this?!" Trixie holds Wheatley in front of her and yells for him to speak and elaborate on the situation.

"Oh! Oh, NOW you care to listen—NOW you want to hear what good old Wheatley has on his mind!" Wheatley scoffs.

"Just save it, Wheatley! Save it and tell me what's going on!" Trixie screams.

…

"_Do you realize what you've done now, Trixie?_"

Trixie hears this voice…but it's not Wheatley…nor is it even a human voice…

…

It's a computerized voice…

"_Do you realize just what kind of a hole you have dug yourself into with your actions?_"

Trixie's eyes widen in bemusement, and the pretty one is wondering where this voice is coming from—looking up, looking down, looking around…

"_Don't bother looking around for me. Just listen._"

Trixie freezes…to the point where she can hardly even blink. Then…she manages to open her mouth…

"W—…w—…why should I listen to YOU?!" Trixie blurts out. "You're just a voice! A random voice I've never even heard before! H-hell, I don't even know you!"

…

"_No. You DON'T know me at all. That much you have correct. But I know Chell, and I also know the metal moron you're carrying in your hands._"

"HEY! I AM NOT A BLOODY MORON!" Wheatley yells.

"_Quiet, idiot._"

"…Yeah, be quiet, Wheatley!" Trixie adds.

Wheatley groans.

"_The funny part of it is that you, Trixie, are not too different from the core you stole. He is the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the dumbest moron who ever lived…and I doubt that that level of thought and energy went into YOUR creation…but you made the same mistake that the ball did: you made Chell angry._"

Trixie looks at Wheatley again, growling. "Grrrr…I am NOTHING like this stupid thing! I'm prettier AND I'm undefeated!"

"_On the contrary – you're VERY much like him. When Wheatley took control of the facility from me thanks to Chell's own work, what did the idiot do? He turned on her. He punched her into a pit. And then he proceeded to remodel the entire facility in his image. He thought he could run an entire facility on his own. He thought he was the king of his own castle. He even renamed my facility 'Wheatley Laboratories'. Chell wasn't very happy about that. Long story short, Wheatley ended up as space debris when all was said and done._"

"…Don't remind me…" Wheatley says in a shuddering tone.

"_I'm the most intelligent voice in this room. I'm the most powerful supercomputer the world has ever seen…and yet I wouldn't anger her. I had all of the tools at my own disposal to kill her, and she killed me instead. That dangerous, mute lunatic… The easiest thing to do was to simply let her go. So I did. Chell survived the most potent artificial intelligence unit on the planet…and you took it upon yourself to antagonize her and take her property as well._"

A slow clapping sound is heard, prompting Trixie to gasp in surprise.

"_Oh, good. My slow-clap processor still works. I was wondering if that made it here._"

Trixie looks at Wheatley…and then continues looking around, hoping to find the source of the computer voice in some way.

"_Are you proud? Are you happy? I hope you are, because you truly have brought this upon yourself. I hope it's worth it. But, given my own past experiences…I know it WON'T be. Not at all._"

The computer voice leaves Trixie with this…and Trixie is stock-still where she stands, simply shaking her head.

"…I tried to warn you…" Wheatley says.

…

{Commercial Break}

* * *

…

"…I didn't even realize that I got cut off before the commercial break…" Al says, taken aback. "Welcome back to _CCW Double X_, and…we were wondering what happened to Trixie Tang during the Triple Threat Match between her, Blossom and Emmy; Trixie was about to plant Blossom and possibly win the match, but…Chell would make an unforeseen appearance from a PORTAL onto the ring…and she would take Trixie down inside the portal and essentially out of the match!"

"And before the break…you found out exactly WHERE Trixie went…" Cris says.

"Trixie wasn't just eliminated from the Triple Threat by Chell; she was met with a warning ABOUT Chell and what Chell had in store for her…and considering the identity of that…computer voice…" Al says, his voice trailing off.

"…You know what? So what?!" Cris asserts. "So what if there's this mainframe giving out warnings? Trixie's beaten Chell before, and if push comes to shove, she'll beat Chell again! …Right?"

"…I have a feeling that question's going to get an answer soon enough…" Al responds.

* * *

Speaking of the Triple Threat Matches, the girl who was pinned in the Triple Threat Match, Blossom, is storming backstage in a foul mood over her match.

"I can't BELIEVE this! Where WERE they?! Grrrr…!" Blossom growls. "I had Emmy right there, but they were… Gah! What the hell were they doing back here?! I told them to look out for my signal! I told them! WHY DIDN'T THEY SHOW UP?!"

Blossom angrily walks to the PPG locker room, popping open the door in a temper.

"BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP, WHERE WERE Y—what the…?!"

Blossom's anger comes to a halt…and becomes concern…

…

…as she sees her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup both down, both writhing in pain on the locker room floor!

"What happened?!" Blossom runs to her fallen sisters and checks on them. "Who did this? Girls!"

Blossom tries to get answers out of Bubbles and Buttercup, but the two are in too much pain to respond to Blossom's questions. The Commander and Leader of the PPG tries to help her sisters get to a seated base…

…

…

…but then she looks down…

…

…and she notices a curious coin on the ground.

"Hm?" Blossom picks up the coin and inspects it…

…and she sees the words "Valar Morghulis" on one end of the coin and "Valar Dohaeris" on the other end on the same side. Blossom narrows her eyes at the words.

"Valar Morghulis… Valar Dohaeris…" Blossom reads the words aloud…before her expression changes into a frown, as though revelation has just hit her face. Bubbles and Buttercup are sitting up, each of them clutching their heads.

"…Starks…" Blossom grumbles under her breath.

* * *

We go back to the arena…which is now tinted pink. A familiar opening guitar instrumental plays, and the recognizing crowd cheers!

"Valar Morghulis, Valar Dohaeris…?" Cris scratches his head.

"Those are the words inscribed on the Coin of the Faceless Man—they're in High Valyrian, a language associated with _Game of Thrones_…and that only means one thing," Al says.

"…The Stark Sisters…" Cris fills in the blank. "But why them?"

"Something tells me a certain pair of Tag Team Championship Belts may have a lot to do with it," Al surmises. "Meanwhile, here's Aelita!"

_[So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan!_

_So f**k your rules maaaan_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Sh** that has made up my past_

_So go let your soul dance baby_

_Time to free yourself at last_

_Unshackle your life's spirit_

_Pry away from the past]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

Aelita comes out to a parade of cheers herself from the fans, going to both sides of the stage and getting the crowd fired up for the fifth and final One-Night Tournament First Round Match. Aelita heads down to the ring, warming up with a few hops in place before getting there.

The bell rings, and Blader DJ says, "This is the fifth and final One-Night Tournament First Round Match, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, now residing in Paris, France, weighing 135 pounds, Aelita!"

"So the final spot in the High Five-Way is up for grabs, and Aelita's coming into this match having never been pinned and never been submitted in CCW action!" says Al. "She was also a recent visitor at NJPW's Japanimation Division's Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo, Japan, wrestling against Medusa, and the Fiction Wrestling world's starting to take notice of the Lyoko Princess! Tonight could be Aelita's moment to take that next step to the gold."

"Or it could be someone ELSE'S chance to squash it AND her streak like a bug," Cris says. "I like that option better."

"What do you HAVE against Aelita?" Al questions.

"I don't get her! I don't get what people like about her so much, and I don't get why NO ONE can seem to BEAT her… Is it REALLY that hard? I mean, Aelita's no Trixie Tang! She isn't sneaky or clever or anything that makes Tang such a superstar!" Cris explains.

"That's because, unlike Trixie, Aelita doesn't need to rely on tricks and cheap shots and illegal tactics to pick up victories; all she goes by is her wrestling ability, and she's got tons of it!" says Al.

"Whatever…" Cris crosses his arms.

Aelita enters the ring, climbs up one of the turnbuckles and raises her arms over her head, taking in the crowd's adoration of its _Code Lyoko _angel.

"Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson and Emmy are in the High Five-Way as is; who will join them?" Al asks. "Will it be Aelita…"

("Generator A" by Jim Johnston)

"…or this woman?"

Carmen Sandiego ambles onto the stage and crouches down, her red coat adorning her shoulders and torso…before suddenly snapping up and lifting her arms up, pointing to the sky and walking down to the ring in her black wrestling singlet. The crowd boos the Lady in Red as she makes her way to the squared circle, Aelita in her sights the whole way. Carmen walks up the ring steps and wipes her feet on the apron before entering the ring…then running across the ring and throwing her fist forward and at the side of the ring over the ropes, then raising her arm overhead again. Carmen points to herself, then points at Aelita and says, "I know the answer. I'm ending that streak…"

"And her opponent, from the Villains' International League of Evil, weighing 155 pounds, Carmen Sandiego!" says Blader DJ.

"Carmen Sandiego hasn't been seen on _XX _television in a number of weeks, but there's no better way for her to reenter the fold than with a victory tonight over the previously unpinned and unsubmitted Aelita," Al says. "And you heard Carmen's interaction with Katniss… You think she can do it, Cris?"

"Think? No… I KNOW Carmen Sandiego can beat Aelita!" Cris says. "I mean, we're talking an international mastermind. We're talking about a double, triple, QUADRUPLE agent! She's worked for the best in crime stopping, and now she's ringleader for the best in crime! And she is going to STEAL Aelita's winning streak and possibly the Females Championship as well!"

"Carmen's never wrestled for singles gold in CCW; she was in the Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament to determine first-ever Champions, but she's never been in a Title conversation since," Al mentions. "That may change after this!"

"It WILL change after this!" Cris nods. "Aelita's been able to see most of her opponents coming, but Carmen's straight out of left field to her! Carmen knows more about Aelita than Aelita does about Sandiego! It's Advantage Carmen all the way!"

Carmen and Aelita set their eyes on each other for good now as the bell rings to start the match. Referee Vincent Perry stands back and watches Carmen take control of Aelita with a Rear Waist Lock, taking Aelita down. Carmen holds onto Aelita on the mat, but seconds later, Aelita is able to transfer to her knees and take Carmen over into a Fireman's Carry Takeover. Aelita applies a Neck Lock momentarily before Carmen hits two swift backward Headbutts to Aelita's nose. Carmen stands up with a hold of Aelita's left arm…and executes a Judo Hip Toss. Aelita stands up and gets a Side Headlock Takedown from Carmen this time. Carmen holds Aelita to the canvas and says out loud, "ALL the answers…"

"So far, Carmen's grounded Aelita—she'll want to keep doing that to subsist in this matchup," Al says. "Aelita has some decent technical skill as well, however, so Carmen may want to be aware herself…"

"Hear what she said? Carmen Sandiego has ALL of the solutions to the problems at hand!" Cris affirms.

Aelita applies a Headscissors onto Carmen though, combating the Side Headlock position she is in. Aelita bears down on the neck of the World's Greatest Thief…before Carmen manages to muscle her way out of Aelita's Headscissors, pulling her way free and grabbing a hold of Aelita's right leg. Carmen stands up…as does Aelita, who gets to a vertical base and then fires an Inside Mule Kick to the jaw! Carmen stumbles into the ropes and Aelita runs toward her…only to get Backdropped to the ring apron. Aelita lands onto her feet and scores with a Forearm Smash to the back of Carmen's skull. Carmen staggers forward…and Aelita Springboards off of the top rope and hits a Bulldog onto Sandiego!

"OH! Well, Carmen didn't have an answer to the move BEHIND her that time!" Al says.

Aelita hits the ropes…and Dropkicks Carmen right between the eyes as she is prone. Carmen rolls to the corner in pain, clutching her eyes. Aelita watches Carmen stand up…and hits four hard Chops right to the chest. Aelita then delivers a Spinning Back Kick…and then a Throat Thrust to the neck, dropping down to deliver it. Aelita goes for an Irish Whip, but Carmen reverses it, sending Aelita into the corner…

…where Aelita grabs the top rope and prepares to float over…only for Carmen to grab Aelita by the torso in an Oklahoma position!

"Upp! Carmen answers THERE!" Cris points.

Carmen tries to pull Aelita out of the corner for an Oklahoma Slam…

…

…but Aelita manages to land on her feet behind Carmen, putting her in an Inverted Facelock…and executing an Inverted Suplex! Carmen tries to stand up on her own after the maneuver…and she gets to a hunched-over position before Aelita performs a Corner Springboard Sunset Flip! The referee counts 1…

"Look here! One First Round Match had a swift finish…"

2…

"Will THIS have one as well?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.5 Carmen kicks out!

"NO, not quite!" Al calls.

Carmen stands up…and Aelita jumps up and connects immediately with a Frankensteiner that sends Carmen out to the floor! The crowd cheers and begins to chant, "AELITA! AELITA! AELITA!" as the pink-haired Guardian of Lyoko taunts to the crowd, looking at both sets of ropes and at Carmen on the outside. Aelita hits the ropes…

"Oh no—PLEASE MISS PLEASE MISS PLEASE MISS!" Cris pleads.

…

…

…

…

…and…Carmen slides back inside the ring before Aelita can connect!

"Carmen's a step ahead!" Al says

…

But Aelita grabs the second rope in mid-Suicide Dive and hangs on! Aelita is able to, from there, skin the cat back between the second and top ropes and land inside the ring standing up!

"Then again…maybe NOT!" Al corrects himself.

Aelita turns her head and notices that Carmen doesn't see that she is back inside the ring. Aelita, taking advantage, Springboards off of the second rope…and scores with a Springboard Enzuigiri right to the back of Carmen's head!

"BOOM! WHAT A KICK! WHAT A TREMENDOUS KICK!" exclaims Al.

"GAH! That smarts!" Cris winces.

Aelita turns Carmen over and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.67 Carmen kicks out. Aelita grabs Carmen's right leg and applies a Half Boston Crab, holding the Lady in Red down to the mat herself with the submission. Aelita pulls back on the hold, trying to keep Sandiego down. Carmen refuses to tap out though.

"And, as I was saying earlier, Aelita likes to go technical as well—you want to slow things down with her? She's more than happy to oblige and beat you THAT way," Al says.

"Oh mah gosh, she's SOOOOO well-rounded… Pardon me while I throw up…" Cris rolls his eyes.

Aelita keeps the Half Boston Crab applied…

…

…

…until Carmen uses her superior leg strength to free herself, almost sending Aelita into the second turnbuckle face-first! But Aelita is able to stop herself by grabbing the middle rope instead. Carmen stands up…and she runs at Aelita…but Aelita is able to raise her knees up to meet Carmen's jaw, backing her up. Aelita pulls herself up to the second rope as Carmen is dazed, going for the Aelitacanrana…

…

…

…

…

…but Carmen nails her in mid-air with a Big Boot directly to the jaw!

"Aelita—OH NO! Leapt right into a boot by Carmen Sandiego! And the unbeaten angel goes down hard!" Al exclaims.

"THAT is what I like to see!" Cris smiles.

Carmen hobbles slightly on her leg, selling the earlier Half Boston Crab…but she pulls Aelita up to her feet and hits her with a Samoan Drop! Sandiego covers Aelita: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.725 Aelita kicks out!

"…ma—crap! Not yet… Noooot yet—but it'll happen! Streak dies tonight, people!" Cris affirms.

Carmen picks Aelita up slowly…and she delivers a punch right to the face of the Lyoko Princess, backing her into the ropes. Aelita stays by the ropes…and Carmen executes another punch, then another, then another…before Body Slamming Aelita hard directly against the ring ropes. Carmen stomps onto Aelita once before exiting the squared circle, taking Aelita's arms, and tying them behind Aelita in the second rope. Carmen hits a series of clubbing blows to the back as Aelita is tied up…and then Carmen clubs at Aelita's clavicle before applying a Rope-Aided Double Chickenwing, tugging back with it. The referee Vincent Perry counts 1…2…3…4…4.5 Carmen lets go, slides back into the ring, hits the ropes, and delivers a Big Boot right across Aelita's face!

"OH! ANOTHER Boot! And Aelita, like the first one, was HELPLESS that time!" Al calls.

"A helpless Aelita is the best kind of Aelita!" Cris quips.

Carmen pulls a now-untied Aelita away from the ropes, picks her up…

…

…and executes a Pumphandle Drop in the center of the ring! Carmen covers Aelita: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.777 Aelita gets the shoulder up!

"…ma—two-count again?! Come on…" Cris complains.

"Aelita stays alive, stays undefeated so far…" Al comments.

Carmen applies a Full Nelson next, hanging onto Aelita's arms and shoulders. Carmen starts to stand up with Aelita in the Full Nelson, even lifting Aelita up and hoisting her in an Elevated form of the hold! Aelita yelps in pain from being held up in the Full Nelson…but then Carmen drops Aelita, pushes her into the ropes, and delivers a Forearm Smash to the spine followed by a Russian Leg Sweep. Carmen stands up, hits the ropes…and nails an Elbow Drop to the chest. Aelita sits up from the pain of the elbow…

…

….and then Carmen applies a Tongan Death Grip to the _Code Lyoko_ girl, grabbing at the nerve at Aelita's throat. Aelita struggles immediately, trying to swat Carmen's arm away…but the Lady in Red keeps the submission in. Carmen tightens and squeezes down on the submission, trying to take Aelita out of consciousness. Aelita slowly begins to lose energy, her attempts at swatting getting weaker and weaker…

…

…

…and then Aelita…starts falling backward…onto her back…

"Tongan Death Grip tightly applied—if Carmen keeps it up, Aelita's shoulders may touch the canvas…!" Al notes.

"And if that happens, Aelita's streak may end from there!" Cris adds.

…

…

…and Aelita's shoulders are down! The ref counts 1…

2…

"CARMEN'S GOT IT!" Cris exclaims.

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita manages to sit back up and get her shoulders off of the mat…for a moment…

…

…

…but seconds later, they're down again! The referee counts 1…

"And again!"

2…

"It's just gonna keep happening!"

…

…

…

…

…Aelita sits up a second time, trying to punch at Carmen's torso and hit Forearms to the face to break free!

"And—hang onto her! Hang onto her, Carmen!" Cris encourages.

Aelita fights back with shot after shot, punch after punch…before managing to get her legs in front of Carmen's chest and Up-Kicking her repeatedly in the skull…

…

…

…and one big Up-Kick is enough to break herself free! Carmen lets go of the Tongan Death Grip, and Aelita starts to stand back up.

"Aelita's out of the Death Grip, and perhaps she can turn this contest back in her favor!" calls Al.

…

Aelita does manage to get to her feet…where she leaps at Carmen with a Cross Body…

…

…only to get caught in mid-air! Carmen holds Aelita and spins with her, taunting as she holds the Lyoko Warrior in her grasp. Carmen then spins Aelita around…

…

…

…

…but Aelita lands on her feet to avoid the Curtain Call! Instead, Aelita hooks Carmen's head, lifts her up…

…

…and drops her with a Brainbuster!

"Curtain Call—no! BRAINBUSTER!" Al exclaims. "The Brainbuster hits! Aelita manages to escape and generate her most offensive maneuver in about five minutes!"

"Well, it OFFENDED me; that's for sure!" says Cris.

"Can Aelita get back into things?" Al questions.

The fans clap rhythmically as they try to will Aelita back up to her feet…and Carmen tries to battle to a standing position as well on her end. After thirty seconds, both women are standing up…and Aelita goes for a punch, but Carmen parries and counterpunches with a European Uppercut. Carmen smirks…and hits the ropes…

…

…and goes for a Clothesline, but Aelita uses a Matrix evasion to dodge it! The crowd pops for the evasive maneuver, and then Aelita turns around, Irish Whips Carmen…and nails her with the Return to the Past!

"BEAUTIFUL dodge there—Matrix and now the Return to the Past!" calls Al.

Aelita then stands up and adds a Standing Shooting Star Press for good measure! Aelita hooks a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86 Carmen gets her shoulder up in time! Aelita sees Carmen get up…and then she Spinning Heel Kicks Carmen dead into a corner. Aelita backs up, providing herself some space…before performing a Cartwheel Back Elbow into the corner right against Carmen's jaw! From here, Aelita turns around and clobbers Carmen with a Gamengiri as well!

"OH! And Carmen's jaw absorbs TWO stiff shots!" Al says.

Carmen falls down to her bottom after the Gamengiri…and that allows Aelita to grab the top rope…and deliver a Slingshot Corner Dropkick to the chest! Aelita pulls Carmen out of the corner and hooks her leg for a pin: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.888 Carmen gets the shoulder up! The crowd is disappointed, but Aelita moves forward, picking Carmen up and lifting her for the Eye of XANA…

…

…

…

…but Carmen floats over and lands behind Aelita, picking her up instead and thinking Argentine Backbreaker…

…

…

…but Aelita counters out of that with an Arm Drag that sends Carmen out to the ring apron! Carmen sits down on the apron and Aelita watches her try to catch a breather. Then, Aelita hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and executes a Shining Wizard to the back of Carmen's head, knocking her down to the ringside floor! The crowd cheers as Aelita is inside the ring and Carmen is standing on the floor, clutching the back of her head. Then Aelita hits the ropes, seeing Carmen vulnerable…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita goes for the Suicide Dive—but Carmen gets out of the way, causing Aelita to crash into the security barricade nose-first!

"SOARING AND—OH NO! OH NO! AELITA GOT THE WALL! AELITA GOT NOTHING BUT THE WALL!" Al exclaims.

"SOARING AND SMASHING IS MORE LIKE IT, AL!" Cris shouts. "CARMEN GOT OUT OF THERE LIKE AELITA WAS AN ACME AGENT!"

"Aelita's nose and face just COLLIDED into that barricade, and those fans in the front row are looking in concern, and I can't blame them!" says Al.

Carmen, however, is unconcerned; rather, she is glad to see Aelita crash and burn. The VILE leader walks over to Aelita's prone body, pulling her up by the hair…

…

…

…lifts her up…

…

…

…

…and executes a Curtain Call hard onto the arena floor!

"And as if the Suicide Dive didn't hurt Aelita's face enough, THERE'S A CURTAIN CALL FACEPLANT ON THE DAMN FLOOR!" shouts Al.

"Aelita may be OUT COLD upon that impact! Carmen Sandiego may've just ended this match in her favor right then, right there!" Cris commentates.

Carmen leans against the wall next to the booing fans, catching her own breath before moving on to pick Aelita up and push her back inside the ring. Carmen slowly shoves 135 pounds of possibly deadweight inside the squared circle…rolling inside the ring herself and then covering Aelita: 1…

"Call it a night right now!"

2…

"Check aaaaand…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Aelita gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—WHAT THE FLIMFLAM?! COME ON! COME FREAKING ON!" Cris is disgusted, but the fans are pumped!

"Aelita SOMEHOW has the energy to kick out after that! I have no idea where the hell she got it from, but she got it from somewhere!" says Al. "Aelita's undefeated streak hangs in the balance, but it's still intact at this moment!"

Carmen grits her teeth…and then stands up to her feet, raising an arm over her head in dominance before smacking the canvas with both hands and yelling, "GET UP!" at Aelita. The Lyoko Princess obliges…groggily getting to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…and Carmen puts her in a Standing Headscissors. Carmen lifts Aelita up in a Crucifix…but Aelita manages to escape, land on her feet behind Carmen and hit the ropes herself…and Aelita goes for a One-Handed Bulldog, but Carmen shoves her forward, where Aelita lands on her feet, turns around and runs into a Spinebuster!

"Aelita thought she had things going after the counter, but Carmen switches it right back!" Al says as Carmen pins Aelita: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aelita gets the shoulder up in time! Carmen glares at the referee, disagreeing with the call. However, Vincent Perry does not budge with his decision. Carmen turns back to Aelita…and she picks Aelita up, frowning at the unbeaten talent…

…and she picks Aelita up over her shoulder into an Oklahoma position. Carmen signals for an Oklahoma Slam for the second time in the match…

…

…

…and this time, Carmen drops Aelita onto the mat! After the Oklahoma Slam connects, Carmen grabs Aelita by the torso and pulls her into a corner, sitting her down. Carmen takes a deep breath…and then climbs to an adjacent corner. Aelita is seated and Carmen is on her way to the top rope…and the crowd senses what Carmen may be having in mind…

"Ohhhh man—I know this one! I know it! Carmen is about to go Coast to Coast on the face of the Lyoko darling!" Cris shouts.

The crowd stands up, anticipating Carmen's leap—some shouting for Aelita to move…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita manages to get away, crawling away from the corner…and then suddenly running up to the top turnbuckle to meet Carmen on top!

"WHO TOLD HER TO GET UP?!" Cris shouts incredulously.

"Aelita stops Carmen's flight before it could leave the tarmac!" Al quips.

Aelita hits three punches to the face of Sandiego before hitting two Bionic Elbows and a Forearm Smash. Carmen is dazed by these repeated strikes to the head…

…

…

…and Aelita hooks Carmen's arm, scissoring it between her legs as she is standing on the very top rope with Carmen!

"OHHHH NO… Oh no…" Cris murmurs.

"Aelita…may be thinking…Aelita DDT from the top rope! That's dangerous—that's crazy!" Al hollers.

…

…

…

…

…Aelita has Carmen in position, getting a hold of her skull as well…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…

…before Aelita can jump off with Carmen, Carmen adjusts, pulling her scissored arm away and grabbing Aelita's legs…

…and she picks Aelita up with both hands…

…

…

…

…

…and she delivers a Super Alabama Slam, staying on the top rope but hurling Aelita all the way down to the mat below!

"No… SUPER ALABAMA SLAM! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, AELITA! CARMEN TO AELITA!" Al exclaims.

"BALL…GAME… BALLGAME!" Cris enunciates.

"AND CARMEN'S STILL ON THE TOP ROPE!" notes Al, pointing at the top turnbuckle where Carmen is perched.

Carmen dives…

…

…

…

…

…and she gives Aelita a Diving Elbow Drop off the top!

"YES SHE IS—AND THE ELBOOOOW!" Cris cheers. "COUNT IT OUT, MAN!"

Carmen stays on top and pins Aelita: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Aelita just BARELY gets her toe on the bottom rope, and the entire crowd cheers in response! Carmen looks at the referee, not noticing a three count…and when Vincent Perry shows the evidence to Carmen, she can't believe it for a minute, pulling at her hair and screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?!"

"…MA—…" Cris cuts himself off by drumming his desk violently in anger, livid with the near-fall. "The f**king ropes… THE…F**KING…ROPES…"

"CRIS ISN'T HAPPY, BUT THE FANS ARE! I, MEANWHILE, AM STUNNED!" Al exclaims. "Aelita, for once, did not have the strength to kick out, but she had the presence of mind to place her boot ever so lightly onto that bottom rope for the break! Carmen Sandiego can't even believe how close she was!"

"SHE HAD IT, MICHAELS! SHE HAD IT WON! BUT NO—THE ROPES SAVE THE DAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cris screams.

"Carmen's as angry as you are, if not more so!" Al says.

Carmen kicks the bottom turnbuckle and screams once again, looking down at Aelita and shaking her head, wondering how on Earth Aelita is still fighting things out. Carmen clenches a fist…sneers…and starts slowly taking Aelita back up again, methodically and menacingly. Carmen puts Aelita in a Standing Headscissors, keeping her on her feet—albeit barely…

…

…

…

…and Carmen puts Aelita in a Crucifix position once again.

"Carmen calls this the Manhattan Project… Spinning Crucifix Toss Powerbomb…" Al says.

"She hits it, it's over! She hits it, it's over!" Cris repeats.

Carmen spins around with Aelita in her arms…spinning faster and faster in circular motions…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…before dropping Aelita from her arms…and…

…Aelita lands on her feet!

"LANDS ON HER FEET—AELITA!" Al exclaims.

Aelita kicks Carmen in the gut, picks her up…and drops her with the Eye of XANA!

"EYE OF XANA!" Al calls.

Carmen starts to try to rise, showing her own toughness…

…

…

…

…

…before Aelita hits the ropes and drops Carmen with a Scissors Kick!

"AND NOW A SCISSORS KICK! AELITA ALMOST DECAPITATING CARMEN!" shouts Al over the cheering crowd.

"CARMEN, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! AELITA'S GOING TO CLIMB UP AND—nooooooo!" Cris whines.

Aelita makes her way to the top rope, showing the effects of the match on her journey there, managing to make it just as Carmen is about to sit up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and shortly after reaching the top, Aelita hits the Aelitasault!

"AELITASAULT CONNECTING! WITH A PURPOSE!" Al exclaims. "AND IN THE WORDS OF ONE JEREMY ELLIS…"

Aelita pins Carmen: 1…

"…SET IT…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…FORGET IT!" Al finishes as the bell rings and "Lovefurypassionenergy" plays!

"Son of an Alpha Bitch…" Cris scowls.

"Here is your winner, the final entrant in the High Five-Way Match, Aelita!" Blader DJ.

"STILL UNDEFEATED! STILL UNBEATEN! And how impressive can you get?!" says Al as Aelita stands up and gets her hand raised. Aelita pumps a fist in celebration and climbs up another corner to rejoice in her hard-fought victory.

"I don't know who bothers me more – Emmy or her… Actually, Emmy bothers me more, but Aelita's in a VERY close second Gwendamn place," Cris says. "CARMEN WAS SO CLOSE! GIVE SOME CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE!"

"Hey, nobody discounts Carmen Sandiego out there—she gave Aelita a challenge, and she may very well be the first person to force Aelita to use a rope break instead of kicking out of a pinning attempt," Al says. "But now the High Five-Way stage is set – Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Emmy, and now AELITA is the fifth!"

"…Looks like I'm placing my hopes on Simpson!" Cris declares.

"Hard to bet against Aelita though!" Al says.

"Not really—I do it all the time!" Cris retorts.

"And how does that work out for you?" Al fires back. "Evidently…" his voice trails off, and Cris stews.

Aelita makes her way to the back, holding up five fingers to signify her place in the High Five-Way Match still to come.

* * *

"Well…now you know, Em," says Annie Frazier, sitting on a crate backstage while watching the show. "That's number five…"

"Yep…" Emmy says, standing beside Annie and watching the same TV as Frazier. She rubs her hand against her forehead which is covered in reddened bandages. "I'm ready."

"…Are you…really ready?" Annie asks with concern. "I mean…you weren't exactly looking 100% to start the night, and Trixie and Blossom didn't exactly give you a first aid kit in that Triple Threat Match… You sure you can handle Aelita? Or Jenny? Or Arya? Or Lisa? Or ALL OF THEM at once? It's one fall to a finish as well…"

"…I'm hurting right now…" Emmy admits with a small nod. "If doctors had their way, I wouldn't have been in that match at all. If doctors had their way, I wouldn't have wrestled at the FWAs. But I'm here to compete, Annie. More than that, I'm here to WIN. And I've already won once tonight; I know I can do it again. I win tonight, I win in the main event…and then…I fulfill my dream again… I accomplish my goal…"

"…I'm just hoping there's something left of you by the end," Annie says. "You're really pushing yourself more than ever, maybe more than you should…"

"Annie…did you SEE what Gwen did out there?" Emmy says. "Did you see? She lost it! She's out of her mind! And at this point, the CCW Females Championship needs to be cleansed from what SHE stands for, and I plan to do the honors! I'm the one Gwen erased from history… I want to be the one who erased the thought of Gwen as Females Champion forever…definitely."

Annie lets out a small breath. "…Makes me wish I could have beaten her at _Nevermore_…"

Emmy sighs and pats Annie on the back. "You did great last Sunday. You really proved just how much and how hard you worked since I was taken out. You may not have won the match…but I know that you always wanted to be the one to be the Face of _Double X_ was I was gone. And, I have to say, from the bottom of my heart…I'm proud of you."

Emmy gives Annie a small yet warm hug, consoling her from her Sunday loss. Annie returns the hug with Emmy and smiles slightly. "Th-thanks… That means a lot, Emmy…a lot coming from you…"

As the two friends, brunette and blonde, are hugging…in the hallway behind them, three silhouettes are seen far off in the distance, one of them attempting to walk but another one stopping that individual from doing so.

"You're welcome," Emmy lets go of the hug. "Now…I have a main event to get ready for. I'll see you later, okay, friend?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Annie grins. "Later…and good luck!" Annie adds as Emmy walks off. Annie remains seated on the crate, kicking her feet back and forth…the three silhouettes still visible.

"The High Five-Way Match to decide the winner of tonight's tournament is in the on deck circle for now, but coming up next, it's a tag team match that was made last week: Prettier Muscle—Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey—taking on the Poké-Coordinators, May and Dawn!" Al says. "It's the penultimate match of _CCW XX_!"

"And, don't forget…Commissioner Gordon has promised that, at the end of tonight, Gwen Tennyson will either walk out of CCW or be forcibly REMOVED from the company…which begs the question, what happens to the winner of the tournament?" Cris speaks. "We have yet to have any confirmation on what will be the verdict there, but there WILL be, in Gordon's words, 'consequences' for Gwen's actions. That's still to come as well…"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**#CarthageMustBeDestroyed**


	7. CCW XX 18: Part 3

"_CCW XX 18_ is coming your way live from the University of Texas and the Frank Erwin Center," Cris Collinsworth says, "and this episode is brought to you by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™."

"And also by Corona Extra®," Al Michaels adds, "which reminds you to Find Your Beach™…but it's been anything BUT a beach here on _XX_ so far—Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth making the call while Jeremy and Jonathan Ellis are…away…and from show start onward, it has been absolute chaos, cacophony and disorder all around—and we still have two matches left AND our CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson is scheduled to be FIRED tonight!"

"Commissioner Gordon said he was going to put his foot down on Gwen and her actions…and considering said actions, I can't justify any other way," Cris says. "I may be in the minority on this…but it'll be sad to see her go."

"And that begs the question: what will become of the CCW Females Championship once Gwen Tennyson is given the pink slip? Tonight's main event, the Highway Five-Way, will certainly have HEAVY ramifications in that department," Al states.

* * *

Carmen Sandiego is walking backstage in an unwholesome mood, punching a wall after losing to Aelita in the fifth One-Night Tournament matchup of the evening after appearing to come so close to victory. The Lady in Red kicks a nearby crate in anger and grits her teeth, snarling, "Uuugghh…that was my chance to break out, for Christ's sake! I HAD it! How does that pink abomination—I had her pinned! She couldn't kick out; she had to get the damn ropes…"

Carmen punches another wall in dismay…before Katniss Everdeen walks by, still recalling the conversation of earlier with Sandiego.

"Hey…nice effort against the streak, Carmen," Katniss says with a sly smile. "You DO have quite a story to tell now…not the one you had in mind though, I bet…"

Carmen looks at Katniss, who is clearly enjoying rubbing in Carmen having to eat her words on being so sure…

…

…

…

…and Carmen slaps Katniss in the face! Katniss grabs her cheek in surprise and recoil…and Carmen walks away, muttering, "Dumb brat…"

…

Katniss responds, though, by grabbing Carmen from behind and Head Slamming her into a wall! Katniss turns Carmen around to face her and starts beating away at her face, unappreciative of the slap from the Miss of Misdemeanor! Carmen responds with a Kneelift to the gut of Everdeen, Irish Whipping her into the wall now and starting to go to town with punches herself. Carmen hits a European Uppercut and then goes for a Short-Arm Clothesline…but Katniss ducks it and goes behind Carmen with a German Suplex! Katniss and Carmen both get up, both of them intent on inflicting more pain on one another. However, Reggie Rocket and Xena both enter the scene, standing in front of Katniss and holding her back as she picks up a nearby steel chair, preparing to strike Carmen across the face with it! The Rocket Girl and the rested Warrior Princess hold Katniss off while Carmen gets up, holding the back of her head…and glaring at Katniss, thinking about going at her again…

…

…before saying, "Another time…another place…" and slowly walking off-screen. Reggie and Xena both watch Carmen take her leave while Katniss resists her own urge to go after Sandiego for the moment.

* * *

"…I swear, is there something in the water here?!" Cris inquires. "Everything's going crazy here—there's not a single calm moment, from Gwen Ten to Chell to THEM now…"

"Carmen Sandiego and Katniss Everdeen sharing a LOT more than words in that exchange…" Al states.

_[When the sun goes down, down, down, down_

_Boy are you afraid of the dark—dark?_

_And when the lights go out, out, out, out_

_Tell me do you know where to start—start?_

_And when the base gets loud, loud, loud_

_That is when I feel a part (Ahhhhhh)_

_And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound, sound_

_Well, the sound is the key to my heart—heart…]_

("We Run the Night" by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull plays)

The crowd gives a loud ovation as the tag team of May and Dawn make their way onto the stage, May clad in orange and Dawn in her favorite color blue. The two coordinators get the crowd fired up, raising their hands together before facing one another…and Dawn whispers and winks at May, "Right here…"

…to which May replies, "…right now!" high-fiving her partner and following her to the ring.

"The following is the penultimate match of _XX 18_, a Tag Team Match set for one fall!" Blader DJ announces. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 246 pounds, May and Dawn, the Poké-Coordinators!"

"One of the most popular tag teams in CCW and most popular in Animated as well!" says Al. "Tonight, they're in action here on _XX_ looking to knock off a former Women's Tag Team Champion and the current UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion."

"Oddly enough, these two ALSO were involved in some backstage banter with one another before leading up to this match," Cris says.

"Indeed—Prettier Muscle not exactly making friends with the Poké-Coordinators, and as a matter of fact, they even questioned Dawn's PREGNANCY…calling her fat, poking fun at her weight, and I bet a certain male Wong wasn't too thrilled hearing that from the _Biggest Loser_ trainer," Al says.

May and Dawn both stand on adjacent turnbuckles, raising their hands in the air and getting even more and even louder cheers…as the two of them await their opponents.

"Jillian's a professional trainer, Al; she can tell babies from body fat, for sure," Cris states. "So if she's saying Dawn's just fat…you have to be tempted to buy it from her, you know?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Al scoffs. "She's had that baby for months!"

"Hmph…and May's not exactly the most in-shape girl on the roster, either," Cris muses.

_[Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Whooooooooooa!_

_…_

_Let it go; blood drips from your camera _

_Just like a knife held in your hand _

_What you mad about? I don't know and I don't give a damn _

_Break the rules because I can]_

("Smoke and Mirrors" by Emphatic plays)

The crowd gives a loud negative reaction to Prettier Muscle as the arena lighting turns a light shade of blue.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 240 pounds, the team of Jillian Michaels and 'Rowdy' Ronda Rousey, Prettier Muscle!" Blader DJ says.

"Jillian Michaels and Ronda Rousey may've been also mocking May and Dawn's CCW losses to teams such as the Stark Sisters, but ever since losing a Tag Team Three-Way Dance for the CCW Women's Tag Team Championship against the Powerpuff Girls and Techno-Tongue—being the first team eliminated in that match, no less…" Al starts speaking while looking at the ramp, waiting for Jillian and Ronda to appear…

_[Let everybody_ _see _

_The future here in me _

_Just watch the wheels go round _

_I'll cheer as you go down!]_

…

…but Prettier Muscle don't come out from the back, much to May and Dawn's initial confusion.

"…aaaaand…where are Prettier Muscle?" Al inquires.

"Are they whipping a stagehand into shape back there?" Cris surmises. "They get so into their duty of making backstage fit that they might've forgotten about their…match…?"

Suddenly, Prettier Muscle are shown on the Titantron, and Jillian whistles at the Poké-Coordinators inside the ring, grabbing their attention. "Yo, ladies!" Jillian whistles again. "Up here and up yours!"

Ronda Rousey smirks as she adjusts the UFC Bantamweight Championship Belt on her shoulder.

"Why are they backstage? They have a match…" says Al.

"Normally, this would be the part of the show where Ronda and I walk down that aisle, ready to put yet ANOTHER tick in the Poké-Coordinator CCW 'L' column," Jillian says, "but while we were making our way to the ring, we couldn't help but notice…you two left your locker room open…" Jillian points to the open locker room door of the Poké-Coordinators as the camera pans out. "And we saw that and, well, a few things actually came to mind. First off, you two are Pokémon Coordinators; you have to tame and domesticate these 'Pokémon' to compete in these 'contests' and you have to get him into high gear and tiptop SHAPE…and looking at you alone, Dawn, I can only IMAGINE what that process is like…"

Dawn grimaces angrily as the fans boo Jillian's remark.

"I mean, if you can't take care of yourself, if you can't be fit, how can your POKÉMON be fit?" Jillian questions with a laugh. "And May, if you're FRIENDS with such a portly porker, how can YOUR Pokémon be fit either?"

May glares viciously at the _Biggest Loser_ personality on the big screen.

"But, as I found out, you two, believe it or not, have actually won quite a number of contests for yourselves… HOW?" Jillian asks incredulously.

"…Let's find out," Ronda says…before walking into the Poké-Coordinators locker room. Jillian, chortling, follows Rousey inside as well. Jillian shuts the door behind her.

"What are they doing…?" Al asks as May and Dawn are not amused. Rather, the two are worried…

Jillian notices a row of Poké Balls on the shelf…and her curiosity takes over as she picks one of the Poké Balls up.

"Hey—that's not yours! Put it down!" May shouts off-mic at Prettier Muscle.

"Oh, what did you say? Open it? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Jillian shrugs, opening the Poké-Ball…and releasing May's Munchlax, which appears on the locker room floor, confused. Munchlax looks around and blinks twice before noticing Prettier Muscle, gasping in surprise and wondering what is going on.

"Ronda, your turn," Jillian says. "Pick one from THAT shelf…"

"With pleasure," Ronda nods before walking to another shelf, picking up a second Poké Ball…

…

…and releasing Dawn's Mamoswine…which appears on the side of the room, fast asleep. Both Jillian and Ronda look at Mamoswine in sheer shock with widened eyes and surprise.

"Oh…my…God…" Jillian utters. "Ronda…we're gonna need a bigger treadmill for that…that THING…"

"Quit it already!" Dawn yells off-mic inside the ring herself.

Jillian and Ronda turn to Munchlax, who points to his own open mouth.

"Hm? You're hungry?" Ronda raises an eyebrow. "Of course you are—because the one thing you need to do right now is eat… I mean, look at you… Tch… What do Dawn and May even FEED you creatures?"

Ronda looks beside her…and her elbows knocks into a pot full of Poffins. Ronda snatches the pot and looks inside, taking a Poffin and sniffing it before handing it to Jillian. "The hell are these…?"

Jillian takes a whiff. "Ugh! The heck if I know…" Jillian coughs. "I don't know what food group THOSE would fall under…but obviously not the right food group for THESE tubbies. Let's try something else—something they should have tried a LONG time ago…"

Jillian reaches into her hooded sweatshirt pocket…and pulls out a bottle of Gaspari Nutrition MyoFusion® Probiotic Series Chocolate Peanut Butter protein powder.

"What are you doing?! What is that?!" May shouts to ears that are not listening.

"What is Jillian thinking?" asks Al.

"Hmmmm…should I go with…Chocolate Peanut Butter…or…" Jillian suddenly pulls out a second bottle, one with Gaspari Nutrition MyoFusion® Probiotic Series Banana Perfection protein powder. "…Banana Perfection…? Ronda, which do you think he'll like better?"

May's Munchlax grunts quizzically, not knowing what Jillian has in mind. Jillian shakes both of the bottles and awaits Ronda's reply.

"You know what?" Ronda speaks. "I think she needs BOTH…"

"BOTH?" Jillian repeats, raising an eyebrow…

…

…

…before grinning and saying, "I couldn't agree more."

…

Jillian opens both of the powders…

…and she dumps them both on top of Munchlax, bathing him in protein!

"WHAT THE HECK—HEY! THAT'S MAY'S POKÉMON!" Al exclaims.

"Her very OUT-OF-SHAPE Pokémon—Jillian's doing this for a good cause!" Cris insists.

"MUNCHLAX!" May shouts, bothered by what she is witnessing. Dawn yells for the fit duo to stop, but Jillian keeps pouring on the protein powders all over Munchlax!

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, FURBALL! Your MASTER did you wrong, but your NEW diet begins no—WHOA!" Ronda Rousey is interrupted by Dawn's Buneary, who flies onto the screen and Dizzy Punches at the MMA phenom!

"HEY! What is that rabbit doing?!" Cris protests.

"Saving her friend—that's what she's doing!" Al answers.

The crowd cheers for Buneary's interference, some of them even starting a "Buneary!" chant as Ronda is backed up against the wall by the Dizzy Punch, disoriented! Buneary yells at Prettier Muscle aggressively…

…before Jillian Michaels, having emptied out the protein powders, walks up to Buneary and asks, "Who the hell are you?! Trying to—WHAT THE?!"

Buneary doesn't even let Jillian finish, hitting HER with a Dizzy Punch as well! Buneary sends Jillian backwards into a garbage can in May and Dawn's locker room, the Poké-Coordinators cheering on the Rabbit Pokémon as she fends off the intruders. However, Ronda grabs one of Buneary's ears from behind!

"OH NO!" Al gasps.

Ronda pulls Buneary up off of the ground, holding her by just her ear and frowning. "If you wanted to join the workout regimen…all you had to do was ask!" Ronda says…

…

…

…

…before stepping over Buneary's ear, leaving her feet…

…

…

…and locking in a Cross EARBREAKER onto Buneary's long left ear!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, RONDA'S GOT DAWN'S BUNEARY IN A CROSS ARMBREAKER ON THE EAR! A CROSS EARBREAKER! COME ON; THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!" Al asserts crossly as the crowd boos massively for this bullying display!

May and Dawn are scared and worried, both of them exiting the ring and running to the back as fast as they possibly can, trying to head back to their locker room to help their Pokémon! Meanwhile, Ronda keeps the Cross Earbreaker applied, pulling Buneary's ear almost for thirty seconds straight as Jillian recovers. Jillian stands up, clutches her face…and stomps on the downed Buneary twice before yelling, "YOU WANNA PUNCH ME?! YOU WANNA PUNCH ME, HUH?! DO I LOOK LIKE SARAH MCLACHLAN?! DO I LOOK AFRAID TO HIT BACK?! WATCH ME!"

Munchlax tries to rub the protein powder out of his eyes…while Ronda Rousey pulls even HARDER on the left ear of Buneary! Munchlax backs up into Jillian Michaels's leg…

…

…

…

…and Michaels grabs Munchlax from behind…lifts him up…

…

…

…throws him into the air…

"No, no…"

…

…

…and drops him with the Biggest Loss!

"NO!" Al grieves.

"WOW, did you see the HEIGHT on that?! That's the biggest Biggest Loss I'VE ever seen!" Cris applauds.

"She just hit her Biggest Loss onto a POKÉMON, Cris! An INNOCENT Pokémon!" Al exclaims. "That is HEINOUS!"

Jillian looks down at her work, smiling from ear to ear…before hearing the sound of the doorknob. Jillian urges Ronda to let go of Buneary and stand up herself; the Rowdy One obliges…

…

…and as soon as May and Dawn barge in each with kendo sticks in hand, Prettier Muscle hightail it out of their locker room and out of sight! The crowd chants "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" at the fleeing fitness gurus.

"MUNCHLAX!" May yells in concern.

"BUNEARY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Dawn exclaims. "Oh, Buneary… DAMN IT, RONDA!"

"Those Prettier Muscle jerks are going to PAY for this!" May cries as she tries checking vital signs for her Munchlax. "Grrrr… Munchlax…"

The Poké-Coordinators aid their Pokémon as they both lie on the floor, Buneary's ear and Munchlax's head aching profusely.

"…DESPICABLE on the part of Rousey and Michaels…" Al grumbles.

"It's only despicable if you don't need the exercise, Cris!" Cris says. "Dawn and May should be THANKING them! They didn't even need a gym membership for that session!"

"Thankful my ass!" Al retorts…

* * *

…as the cameras switch to all five competitors in the _XX 18 _main event of the evening—Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Emmy, and Aelita in that order from left to right.

"Well…hopefully May and Dawn's Pokémon are okay from that…unnecessary attack—coming up NEXT, however, is the finals of the _Double X _One-Night Tournament to decide a new #1 Contender or perhaps a new HOLDER of the CCW Females Championship of the World!" Al says. "Jenny Wakeman, Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, Emmy and Aelita all made it this far; who's going all the way? And after that…Gwen Tennyson, the CCW Females Champion, is going to be FIRED…"

* * *

Cameras now switch to Gwen Tennyson, who is sitting in a room by her lonesome, staring at the television.

"And speaking of the devil—and I mean that LITERALLY…" Al comments.

"The Alpha Bitch…perhaps pondering…what her final words are going to be…" Cris says.

"…_Double X 18_ returns NEXT!" says Al Michaels.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the CCW Ozone stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting the Roman Slam onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**

* * *

"_CCW Zenith_, already scheduled to happen live from the Tokyo Dome," Al says, "the FINAL of the Big Three CCW PPVs and the grand stage for Character Championship Wrestling—you saw clips of Gwen Tennyson in that package…but once Gordon does the honors, she will NOT be appearing at that PPV, because she's going to be unemployed from here!"

"Commissioner Gordon plans to fire Gwen Tennyson on the spot tonight, effectively vacating the CCW Females Championship…" Cris says, "and the reason why is, well…because to kick this night off, Gwen Tennyson STABBED fellow commentator Jonathan Ellis in cold blood…nearly MURDERING the young man right in front of us…and for that, Gordon is going to take action for Gwen Ten crossing the line…"

"…Truly reprehensible on the part of Gwen Tennyson—a different level of reprehensible from anything we've seen from her," Al comments.

"Agreed…but Prettier Muscle just did something GREAT!" Cris praises. "They gave May and Dawn's Pokémon a free workout, complete with meal and stretches! You have to give them credit; Jillian's no Sarah McLachlan, but she is a HELL of a humanitarian!"

"Ugh…HARDLY…" Al shakes his head. "I'll say this much: May and Dawn are going to be thinking of nothing else but PAYBACK for a good while after THAT display… Poor Munchlax and poor Buneary…just terrible…"

"More like poor Mamoswine! He slept through the whole thing and missed it!" Cris groans. "Awww, he'll get his workout next time…"

Al rolls his eyes and resists the urge to smack Cris.

…

The crowd starts to get restless…before Blader DJ says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this match is the Finals of the _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament, a Highway Five-Way Match to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Females Championship! The first wrestler to obtain a pinfall or a submission inside the ring will be declared the winner!"

…

_[Violated_

_So degraded_

_The show has just begun_

_(Three, two, one!) Dominated_

_By all you hated_

_This will make you ULTRAnumb_

_(Three, two, one!)]_

("ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli plays)

Jenny Wakeman is the first to walk down to the ring to a throng of cheers and some "JENNY WAKEMAN! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chants.

"First, from Tremorton, USA, weighing 121 pounds, 'The Teenage Robot' Jenny Wakeman!" Blader DJ says.

"The first woman to qualify for the Highway Five-Way after defeating Xena in tonight's opening match," Al says, "and she may be the first woman ever to say she has held both the CCW Females AND Women's Tag Team Championship!"

"FWA-winning Former Tag Team Champion of the Year," Cris notes. "She's already taken a step back to possible gold—here's hoping this Five-Way turns out better for her than it WOULD HAVE for her partner."

…

("Let Battle Commence" by West One Music plays)

Arya Stark walks down to the ring, spotlight on her through the darkened arena, receiving a mix of cheers and boos.

"Second, from Winterfell, weighing 101 pounds even, Arya Stark!" Blader DJ says.

"Sansa's backstage this time to watch Arya Stark her sister possibly wrestle her way to singles gold for House Stark," Al says.

"Arya defeated Mileena to make it here, and after seeing that Guillotine Choke of hers, I'd have to say that Arya Stark WOULD be a potential favorite of mine…"

_[We're aaall wooden puuuuppets on a striiiing!_

_Like marionettes, we dance around for the world to see! (World to see)_

_One by one, she'll drop us all if we don't sing_

_We'll always be her puuuuppets on a striiiiiiiiiiiing!]_

("Puppets on a String" by Dale Oliver plays)

"…if I didn't have THIS women pegged as the favorite already—the freshest woman in the match!" Cris asserts as Lisa Simpson saunters onto the stage, drawing a crown on her own head, signifying her status as the Crown Jewel of CCW.

"Third, from Springfield, USA, weighing 119 pounds, Lisa Simpson!" Blader DJ says over the crowd's boos.

"Cris makes a good point – Lisa Simpson IS the freshest body in the contest, what with having the shortest match in the first round at only thirty seconds defeating Mystique Sonia…after Sonia had been BRUTALLY assaulted by a surly Gwen Tennyson," says Al.

"Lisa's got destiny AND fatigue on her side here! All of the other four participants are going into this hurt and/or exhausted!" Cris notes.

"And THIS girl up next…may be the MOST hurt or exhausted of them all…" Al states.

_[God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop meeeeeee!]_

("Unbreakable" by Fireflight plays)

To a thunderous ovation, Emmy slowly walks down to the ring, taking her time and gingerly making her way there. Emmy gives one nearby fan a high-five before slowly rolling underneath the bottom rope and climbing to the second rope and signaling that her path to the Title will be realized here!

"Fourth, from the Playroom, weighing 111 pounds, Emmy!" Blader DJ announces.

"Emmy's certainly proven to be Unbreakable through _Nevermore_, the FWAs and tonight, winning THREE grueling matches with odds against her in a big way," says Al. "But the odds have NEVER been against her as much as this since her return!"

"I don't know what's keeping Emmy standing, but expect whatever it is to be the first casualty once that bell rings!" Cris remarks.

"The late addition to the Tournament won what became a Triple Threat Match between her, Blossom and Trixie Tang; could Emmy get the Females Championship opportunity she has strived for since her return…"

_[She's like a lost flower_

_Growing out through a crack_

_In the bustling sidewalk_

_Moving like a river so sad_

_So hey, where we going?_

_Tell me where we've gone_

_Was there love and fury_

_Energy and passion?]_

("Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays)

"…or will the undefeated _Code Lyoko_ lady punch HER ticket to the Females crown?" Al says as the fans cheer loudly for the Lyoko Princess as she rounds out the wrestlers inside the ring.

"And fifth and last, now residing in Paris, France, weighing 135 pounds, Aelita!" Blader DJ says.

"Unbeaten in CCW, and she defeated Carmen Sandiego in the last match in the tournament's first round!" Al notes. "Tonight, she faces three women she's never opposed in the ring before and one person whom she HAS… How will Aelita rise to THIS challenge?"

"Or how will the CHALLENGE crush HER?" Cris says. "You talk about bad odds? Emmy's the definition of bad odds, but Aelita's not too far off of that page in the dictionary! In terms of fatigue, she's had the LEAST amount of time to rest up! And with Prettier Muscle vs. The Poké-Coordinators getting debunked, Aelita had even LESS time to prepare! Lisa Simpson is at the MOST distinct advantage—then Jenny, then Arya, THEN Aelita…and Emmy in dead last."

All five of the women inside the ring eye each other as referee Lonny Cunningham checks to see if all of them are ready.

"Which of these five has the CCW Females Championship in her future? The answer comes now!" Al says as Cunningham calls for the bell!

The crowd pops for the start of the main event; Emmy pursues Lisa Simpson and engages her in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, running into her and entering the hold. Lisa manages to swing around and push Emmy into the ropes while Arya goes back and forth with leg kicks to Aelita and Jenny. Arya Irish Whips Jenny into the ropes and then delivers a Drop Toe Hold. Lisa goes for a Knife Edge Chop to Emmy, but Emmy counters, performs a Standing Switch, and Chops Lisa in the corner instead. Arya tries to punch Aelita, but Aelita blocks it and fires with a punch of her own. Emmy stands on the second rope…and executes a Monkey Flip that sends Lisa Simpson across the ring! Emmy stands up and waits for Lisa to stand, running at her…only to eat a Calf Kick from Jenny Wakeman dead to the jaw!

"OH! Emmy gets up-ended!" Al exclaims.

"Told ya—first to go!" Cris gloats. "Hope that jaw's busted."

Emmy rolls out of the ring…and Lisa goes for a Clothesline to Jenny, but the Teenage Robot ducks it, hits the ropes herself and Clotheslines Lisa over the top rope and to the ring apron. Aelita grabs Arya Stark and hits a Snapmare before nailing her with a Soccer Kick right to the spine. Arya winces…and then Jenny grabs Aelita by the head, taking her down with a Snapmare and scoring with two Soccer Kicks to the back! Jenny takes a step to the side…and Lisa grabs her by the head, Snapmaring her and delivering three Soccer Kicks to the robot! Lisa taunts to the fans…and then Emmy Snapmares Lisa down, hitting FOUR Soccer Kicks to the back herself! The crowd cheers, and Emmy hits the ropes.

"Little bit of one-upmanship from everyone there! And EMMY Dropkicks Lisa!" Al calls as Emmy follows up her Dropkick with a pin onto Lisa Simpson: 1…

…

Jenny, Aelita, and Arya all break up the pin, attacking Emmy with clubbing blows to the back. They wear Emmy down as a threesome, and then Aelita and Jenny Double Irish Whip Emmy across the ring. Arya stands in front of Emmy, pops her up…and Aelita and Jenny both Dropkick Emmy out of the air!

"OH MY GOSH!" Al exclaims. "Arya, Aelita and Jenny triple up and Emmy gets FOUR FEET to the body! And that's what Emmy has to avoid—if she gets consistently double-teamed or triple-teamed like that, her chances of victory will dwindle even FURTHER than otherwise!"

Jenny and Aelita both stand up…and Jenny goes for a quick Schoolgirl roll-up on Aelita! The ref counts 1…2…Aelita kicks out! Arya grabs Emmy by the head and Head Slams her into the corner. Then Arya works over Emmy with repeated gut kicks. Aelita grabs Jenny in a Side Headlock and takes Wakeman down. Aelita holds the Teenage Robot down onto the mat…but Lisa Simpson cuts in with a Side Headlock of her own onto Aelita, holding HER down. Lisa wrenches down on the skull of the Lyoko Princess for ten seconds, hanging on…before Aelita and Jenny both struggle to vertical bases. Aelita lifts Lisa up for a Back Suplex…and Lisa lands behind Aelita and Jenny onto her feet. Then Jenny lifts Aelita up…

…

…and as Jenny drops Aelita with a Back Suplex, Lisa catches Aelita on the way down with a Neckbreaker!

"And there's MORE tandem offense!" Al says.

"Great awareness and athleticism from Lisa Simpson!" Cris praises.

Both Lisa and Jenny try pinning Aelita…and they bump into each other as a result. Lisa and Jenny trade punches on their knees…before Lisa grabs one of Jenny's metal pigtails and slams her down with a Facebuster! Lisa applies a Front Chancery, starts slowly standing up with Wakeman…clubbing Jenny in the spine along the way. Lisa Irish Whips Jenny into a corner and charges at her with a High Knee to the chest! Lisa turns around…and Arya's Irish Whip attempt is reversed by Emmy, sending Arya into Lisa into Jenny into the corner! All three of them end up stacked up in the corner, and Emmy catches her bearings, surveys the situation…

"We talked about Emmy getting attacked one-on-three…but right now, she's got an opening to go one-on-three in the OTHER direction!" says Al.

…

…

…and then executes a Cannonball Cross Body into a standing Arya Stark, bringing her down! Arya falls, Emmy gets another head of steam…and hits a second Cannonball Cross Body, this one into Lisa! Lisa drops, and Emmy runs for it a third time…

…

…and Emmy crashes into Jenny…but Jenny holds onto Emmy's body in the Cannonball, holding her in a Prawn Hold… walks a few steps forward…

…

…

…

…and Jenny-Oops Emmy face-first onto the second turnbuckle!

"AND EMMY'S MOMENTUM GETS DERAILED MASSIVELY!" Al shouts.

"WHAT A REVERSAL! WHAT A REVERSAL BY JENNY WAKEMAN!" Cris yells. "Emmy's face may be reduced to a Sloppy Joe when this is over!"

Jenny picks Emmy up off of the second turnbuckle, pulls her away and covers her: 1…

2…

…

…Aelita breaks up the pin! Aelita kicks Jenny in the chest and picks Jenny up off of the mat. Aelita scores with a Forearm Smash and then a Gutbuster across her own knee. Aelita walks over to Lisa thereafter…and Lisa pokes her in the eyes, opening up the daughter of Homer to execute a Vertical Suplex. Lisa hits the ropes, and scores a Knee Drop across the face before standing up and stomping away at the Lyoko Princess repeatedly. Lisa hits five…ten…fifteen…SEVENTEEN straight stomps before Baseball Slide Dropkicking Jenny underneath the ropes and to the arena floor. Lisa smirks, hits the ropes…

…

…and…Arya pulls the top rope down, forcing Lisa to fall to the floor!

"Gosh, you can't keep your eyes off of ANYONE in this match!" states Cris. "Everywhere you look, someone's trying to take your head off, and with the CCW Females Championship in the balance, why the hell wouldn't they?"

Arya stands up, runs at the downed Aelita herself…and Aelita drops down, then goes for a leapfrog, but Arya Stark stops short of Aelita's landing and Biel Throws her down and out of the squared circle. Aelita starts to stand up to her feet…and Arya readies herself inside the ring to some of the cheers of the crowd…

…

…and Stark hits the ropes…

…

…

…hitting a Topé Con Hilo onto Aelita!

"ARYAAAA…SOARING AND SCORING! Soaring and scoring is the youth of Winterfell!" Al shouts.

Arya quickly slides inside the ring, recovering from the Topé to the floor…and she sees Lisa Simpson on the outside. Arya hits the ropes…

…

…

…and Emmy Springboard Dropkicks Arya from an adjacent set of ropes, nailing Arya in the side of the face and sending her outside the ring!

"May be going for it AGAIIII—OHHHH! Emmy with the cutoff! The PBS Kid cuts Arya off at the pass!" Al calls.

"Good news—she saves Simpson! Bad news—SHE saves Simpson!" Cris complains.

Emmy hits the ropes herself…

"And now it's EMMY'S turn!" Al yells.

…

…

…

…

…and the six-year-old crashes onto Arya with a Corkscrew Plancha! The crowd explodes in awe and delight, though Emmy clutches her torso with tremendous urgency, feeling the whole impact of the dive herself…

…

…

…

…and then Jenny Wakeman hits the ropes and scores with a Shooting Star Plancha onto Emmy!

"This Highway Five-Way's already reaching highway-esque speeds!" Cris quips. "Arya flying, Emmy flying, there's JENNY flying!"

Jenny gets up, and Arya struggles to her feet…

…

…

…

…and they both get taken down by Lisa Simpson with a Triangle Plancha!

"Wait a minute—SIMPSON! Lisa Simpson as well!" Al shouts.

"The Destined One has HER say on the matter!" Cris says. "The freshest woman in the match watches everyone take each other out and then picks HER own spot and delivers!

"This Highway Five-Way Match is already in high gear, and it's going to continue through the commercial break—we'll be back with more action! Simpson, Emmy, Wakeman, Stark and Aelita battling it out!" Al proclaims as all five women are down and _XX_ goes to break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from the commercial break, Emmy has Jenny set up for the Tumbling Dragon Rolling Dragon Suplex…but in mid-move, Jenny turns it into an Arm Drag!

"The Highway Five-Way finals of tonight _XX 18 _One-Night Tournament continues—OH, SPINNING HEEL KICK BY JENNY!" calls Al. "Emmy and Jenny only TWO of the participants…"

Jenny hits a Standing Moonsault as Al talks on!

"…in this match as Jenny covers EMMY—"

Arya Stark breaks up the subsequent pin with a Diving Headbutt to the back of Jenny's head!

"—OHHH! And there's ANOTHER one of the participants, Arya Stark!" Al completes. "The others are Lisa Simpson and Aelita!"

Arya watches Jenny rolls out of harm's way…before hitting the ropes and Leg Dropping Emmy hard. Arya picks Emmy up and Snap Suplexes her, floating over backwards to his feet…and Roundhouse Kicks the side of Emmy's skull HARD, the blow resonating throughout the building!

"Emmy may be CONCUSSED—did you HEAR that blow?! God…!" shouts Al.

"Music to the ears, Al! Music to the ears!" Cris replies.

Arya pulls Emmy up to her feet, puts her in a Standing Headscissors…and delivers a Bridging Powerbomb! Arya holds Emmy down for a pinning attempt: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.789 Aelita Scissor Kicks the back of Arya's head, breaking up the pin!

"…ma—OH, OF ALL THE PEOPLE…" Cris bickers.

"Aelita used that Scissors Kick on her way to beating Carmen Sandiego; there it is AGAIN on Arya Stark," says Al.

Aelita goes to the ring apron as Emmy is writhing in pain. Aelita picks her spot…

…

…and executes a Springboard Double Foot Stomp right to the clavicle of the _Dragon Tales _character! Aelita turns around and pins Emmy, hooking the near leg.

"Jenny went for a pin on Emmy…" Al notes as the ref counts 1…

"…as did Arya…"

2…

"…and now Aelita's doing the SAME…!"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.815 Lisa grabs Aelita, pulls her off of Emmy, and chucks her into the steel ring post!

"OH—but Aelita, like those before her, is interrupted!" Al calls.

"Yes!" Cris cheers.

Lisa grabs Emmy next herself…fakes an Irish Whip and scores with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker across the knee! Lisa covers Emmy, taking her turn: 1…

"Perfect! Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8345 Jenny makes the save, Double Sledging Lisa's back!

"…mat—NOOOOT mate…thanks to Wakeman…" Cris crosses his arms.

"As we mentioned before, you can't get complacent in a match like this," Al remarks.

Jenny punches at Lisa three times to the top of the forehead…before attempting a Body Slam…only for Lisa to land behind Jenny and perform a German Suplex! Lisa stands up and Arya is up as well…but not for long as Arya eats a Simpson Clothesline! Lisa finds herself as the sole female standing, prompting her to nod and taunt the fans, raising both hands and mouthing, "This was destined to happen…" while retaining said grin.

"Indeed it was, Lisa—indeed it WAS destined to happen!" Cris agrees.

"Not sure about THAT declaration…but Lisa is certainly in full control right now," says Al.

Lisa grabs Aelita and places her onto the top rope before Chopping her right across the chest. Lisa climbs up to the top rope after Aelita, throwing two punches to the head while perched up there. Lisa adds a punch to the midsection as well before grabbing Aelita's arms…hooking them up…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting a Butterfly Superplex! Aelita falls hard onto her back and the Crown Jewel pins her: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Aelita gets her shoulder up!

"…ma—awwwww, that would have been PERFECT! Lisa wins, Aelita's streak ends, Lisa WINS…" Cris bemoans what could have been.

Lisa rakes her boot across Aelita's face…and then moves over to Arya. Lisa Irish Whips her into the ropes…and goes for a Hip Toss…

…

…

…but Arya blocks it, counters with a knee to the gut…and places her leg on the back of Lisa's head. Arya flips over Lisa and lands lateral to her, grabbing her and delivering a Belly-to-Back Suplex! The crowd pops for this maneuver as Arya adds to her offense with a Back Kick to the gut and a Spinning Jawbreaker that backs Lisa up into a corner. Arya stands up, backing into the opposite corner confidently…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…Lisa blocks the Flying Needle with a Rope-Aided Big Boot to the face!

"OH! Arya goes FLYING out of the air as the Flying Needle CANNOT connect!" says Al.

Arya falls hard and Lisa goes to the top rope…

…

…

…

…and Arya gets a semi-vertical base, only to receive a Diving Bulldog!

"DIVING BULLDOG! Bart may be decent at it, but Lisa's got a way all to her own!" Cris declares proudly.

Lisa covers Arya: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Arya gets her shoulder up, and just as she does, Lisa goes for a second pinning attempt that is immediately broken up by Jenny with a stomp. Jenny waits for Lisa to stand up…and the Teenage Robot hits the ropes…and delivers a Dropkick to Lisa's knee! Jenny hits the adjacent ropes and scores with a Kneelift to Lisa face…hitting the ropes once again, this time across the ring…

…

…

…

…and…Lisa catches her on the way with a Northern Lights Suplex! Lisa can't keep the bridge, but she manages to lateral press her way into a pinning combination!

"Jenny able to string together some moves—but THERE'S Simpson!" Al says.

"NICELY DONE!" Cris cheers.

The referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…mat—NO! Jenny gets her shoulder up! And this is taking longer than I thought it would!" Cris says.

"Lisa's gotten FOUR near-falls, one for each girl," Al points out. "She's clearly in the driver's seat, and maybe she could be a move away from clinching it!"

"I agree, I agree!" Cris nods.

Lisa sees Jenny start to get up…and the yellow character applies an Inverted Facelock. She swings her leg backward…

"Thinking Yellow Card DDT…!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny spins out of the Inverted Facelock, grabs Lisa by the waist, and delivers a Stun Gun! Lisa recoils to the middle of the ring…and Jenny shakes a few cobwebs loose before waiting for Lisa to stand and delivering a Running Mat Slam—and running into a Mat Slam herself from Aelita! Aelita picks Jenny up shortly afterward, hooks up a Hammerlock…then hangs onto the Hammerlock while carrying Jenny in a Front Slam position…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita delivers a Hammerlock Swinging Side Slam Backbreaker!

"WOW! What an innovative maneuver—I don't think I've seen Aelita use THAT before!" says Al.

"I could go WITHOUT seeing her use it ever again," Cris dryly adds.

"That was very well executed, Cris!" Al asserts.

"Therein lies the problem," Cris deadpans.

Aelita picks Lisa up for a Brainbuster…but Lisa lands on her feet, countering with a knee to the top of the head! Lisa lands on her feet, kicks Aelita in the gut and goes for the Silver Spoon DDT…but Aelita twists herself free, grabs Lisa in a Waist Lock, and delivers a German Suplex…before hanging onto the Destined One, standing up…and hitting a SECOND German Suplex! Aelita still hangs onto Lisa, keeping the German applied…

…

…

…

…

…and Aelita hurls Lisa into a corner with a German Suplex that knocks her back into the turnbuckles!

"THREE consecutive Germans, ANOTHER maneuver unseen from Aelita—shades of one Takashi Komuro; his variation's called the Three Alternate Deaths!" Al says. "And death number three was, naturally, the most painful!"

Aelita sets Lisa up to the top rope, a reversal of roles from earlier now. Aelita climbs to the top…

…

…

…and she puts Lisa in a Fireman's Carry. Lisa tries to scramble free with elbows and knees, but Aelita hangs onto Lisa on her shoulders. Suddenly, Jenny Wakeman gets back up and climbs to the middle rope, wrapping her arms around Aelita. Jenny makes like she is about to toss Aelita out of the corner…

…but before she can, Arya Stark rocks her with a Flying Needle to the back of the head!

"Jenny knows positions like this all too WELL FROM _NEVERMORE_…!" Al shouts as Arya's Dropkick connects, "BUT ARYA STARK HAD SOMETHING TO SAY FOR HERSELF FIRST!"

"She sure did—BANG!" winces Cris. "That hurt ME…"

Arya now takes Jenny's place, grabbing Aelita by the waist for her own German Suplex. Arya starts leaning back…

…

…

…

…but then Emmy comes in, grabs Arya in an Elevated Prawn Hold…and the crowd gasps…

…

…

…

…and then bursts into cheers as Emmy Powerbombs Arya, who German Suplexes Aelita, who Samoan Drops Lisa, completing the Tower of Doom!

"Wait a sec—Emmy! EMMY!" Al exclaims. "AND THEY ALL FALL LIKE JENGA PIECES TO THE CANVAS! WHAT A THUNDEROUS TOWER OF DOOM!"

"Lisa Simpson, unfortunately, took the brunt of it, but EVERYBODY involved has to be spent from that!" Cris comments.

"Who's going to rise FIRST? Emmy's had some time to recoup out of this match in the background…" Al says.

…

…

Slowly Emmy starts to get to his feet. Jenny Wakeman, aching from the Flying Needle, does likewise. The two girls start trading punches, the crowd watching with bated breath as both six-year-old girl and sixteen-year-old robot go shot for shot. Soon Emmy starts rallying with punches to Jenny's head, even as blood starts to trickle from her own, the bandages of _Nevermore_ completely soaked. Emmy hits the ropes…

…

…

…and runs into an Inverted Atomic Drop from Jenny! Some fans cheer and some boo; Jenny hits the ropes…

…

…

…and runs into her OWN Inverted Atomic Drop! Now Emmy hits the ropes…

…and Jenny does the same…

…

…

…

….and Jenny fires with a Clothesline that Emmy forward rolls underneath to dodge; Jenny turns around and Emmy clobbers her with a Pelé Kick!

"PELÉ KICK! ODE TO MIGUELITO!" Al yells.

Emmy gets back up and sees Aelita charging at her. Emmy leaps up and catches her in a Frankensteiner, hooking both legs thereafter and Rana Pinning her! The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"COULD EMMY BE THE—noooo, the streak remains intact as Aelita kicks out!" Al commentates.

Emmy staggers into a corner…and Jenny starts to stand herself. Emmy jumps off of the middle rope in the corner…

…

…

…and delivers a Corner Springboard Cross Body Block! Emmy holds her ribs again, feeling every bit of the impact as much as her foe did; Arya gets up and Emmy tries an Irish Whip…but Arya reverses it. Arya goes for a Dropkick to knock Emmy down…but Emmy latches onto the ring ropes! Arya bumps onto her back, and Emmy grabs Arya by the legs. Emmy pauses…slowly tips over…

…

…

…

…

…and Catapults her clean over the top rope and out of the ring!

"A second wind perhaps for the optimist!" says Al.

"I'm NOT watching this—I'm NOT watching this!" Cris growls. "Lisa, stop her!"

Lisa runs at Emmy…

…

…and gets kicked in the gut, followed by a Cassie Driver!

"CASSIE DRIVER CONNECTS!" says Al.

"NO!" Cris bangs the desk.

Emmy hands onto Lisa for the pin: 1…

"EMMY'S GOING TO…"

2…

"…FINALLY GET HER…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Lisa kicks out!

"…TITLE MA—NO, SHE ISN'T! Not if Lisa can prevent such a thing, and she just did!" Al comments.

Emmy stands up, checks the count with the referee…sighs, and measures Simpson. The six-year-old waits for Lisa to turn to face her…

…

…

…

…hooks the head in a Front Facelock…

"Time for things to get Definite!" Al quips.

…

…

…

…

…and jumps…only to get pushed off at the last second! Emmy lands onto her feet and runs at Lisa—only to get ensnared in a Sleeper Hold!

"SLEEPER! SLEEPER!" Al shouts.

"THIS IS THE WORST HOLD YOU WANT TO BE IN IF YOU'RE EMMY! LISA'S GOT IT LOCKED IN! SLEEPER HOLD—BALLGAME! BALLGAME, BABY!" Cris yells.

"Emmy may fall out of consciousness if she can't escape this! And the ropes are of little assistance per the Five-Way rules!" Al reminds.

Lisa keeps a tight grip on the Sleeper Hold on Emmy, trying to obtain the night's second submission victory, yelling at the top of her lungs as she incapacitates the Pioneer of _XX_!

"We may not have a Wrestling Goddess as our Females Champion in time, but a Crown Jewel of a Champion sounds epic to me!" Cris smiles.

Lisa maintains the pressure on the Sleeper, Emmy's arms slowly and slowly getting limper. The fans chant "EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!" to try and will the three-time FWA-winning talent to fight out of the predicament. Emmy tries to elbow out of it weakly…but all she can manage to do is back Lisa up to the ropes while Lisa keeps the Sleeper cinched in. Lisa tightens her grip even more, hoping for Emmy to tap out…

"There can't be anything left, you would think!" Al says.

"Exactly! Check her arms, ref! I think she may be knocked out! Give it to Lisa already!" Cris states…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny Wakeman runs the ropes and hits an XJ9 to Lisa's exposed back by the ropes, forcing Lisa to let go of Emmy and lose her grip!

"If Emmy subm—JENNY! OH MY GOSH, XJ9 BY JENNY! Where did THAT come from?!" Al is stunned, as is the crowd!

"I don't know, but I'd like to know so I can curse that place to hell—Lisa HAD it!" Cris complains.

"But what that does, Cris, is that it keeps the match going, which Jenny NEEDED to do—it's one fall to a finish!" Al says.

"I know, I know…" Cris drearily says.

Emmy tumbles out of Lisa's clutches and to the mat while Lisa has her back turned to Jenny, who is on the apron…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jenny delivers a Springboard Inverted Frankensteiner to Lisa!

"OH, RIGHT ON HER HEAD! Like an Inverted West Coast Pop á la Rey Mysterio, Jr.!" Al says.

…

As soon as Jenny stands up, Aelita runs to the ropes, lands on the middle rope and delivers a Springboard Clothesline!

"AELITA—SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Action everywhere!" Al exclaims.

Jenny falls to the mat and Aelita tries to pin the Teenage Robot: 1…

"Come oooon…"

2…

"SOMEONE break it up, please!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.895 Jenny kicks out!

"OR Jenny can just kick out—I'm okay with that too…" Cris remarks. "As long as Aelita's not winning…"

"I STILL have yet to know what you have against Aelita…" Al mumbles.

Aelita begins to stand…

…

…and Arya, back in the ring, slides in with a Schoolgirl Pin!

"WAITWAITWAIT—SCHOOLGIRL! ARYA!" Al exclaims.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Lisa Simpson performs a Sunset Flip onto Arya, breaking up Arya's grip on Aelita and holding her down for the pin herself!

"YEAH! LISA WITH THE PIN NOW! BRILLIANT!" Cris shouts.

"Now it's SIMPSON!" Al yells.

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Arya manages to kick out! Both she and Lisa stand up…and Aelita hits them both with a Double Complete Shot! Aelita stands…and Jenny hits her with a Russian Leg Sweep, leaving her standing tall!

"Just when one of these ladies thinks she has it, someone else swoops in!" Al says. "Jenny Wakeman now… She's pointing to the top rope and I think she's looking to bring some finality to this one…"

"And Aelita's the one with the target from the Teenage Robot—look at the positioning!" says Cris.

Jenny Wakeman goes to the top turnbuckle, Aelita lying supine on the canvas and the Teenage Robot ready to punch her ticket to _Pandemonium_. Jenny postures up…

…

…

…

…and she goes for a 450 Splash…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Emmy, from the apron, pulls Aelita out of the way, causing Jenny to crash and burn!

"NOBODY HOME THANKS TO EMMY!" Al shouts. "EMMY PRESERVES AELITA FROM JENNY'S 450!"

Jenny comes up clutching her own midsection…

…

…

…and Emmy gets in, stands up…

…

…

…

…and Emmy hits Jenny with the Z.O.Z.!

"Z.O.Z.!" Al exclaims. "EMMY COULD BE A DEFINITELY-DT AWAY FROM BECOMING #1 CONTENDER!"

"NONONONONONONONO! JENNY, ANYONE BUT AELITA, LOOK ALIVE!" Cris pleads.

Emmy hooks Jenny up in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…before she can jump up, Lisa Simpson grabs Emmy for an Inverted Facelock!

"UH-OH!" Al gasps.

"This just got GOOD!" Cris sings.

…

…

…

But suddenly, Arya Stark hits Lisa Simpson with an Arry Strike, causing Lisa to fall back and Inverted DDT Emmy, who falls back herself and DDTs Jenny Wakeman!

"ARYA! ARRY STRIKE!" Al calls. "AND THE ARRY STRIKE CAUSES ONE HELL OF A CHAIN REACTION!"

"**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" the crowd shows its appreciation for the Highway Five-Way action in the match as the Stark Sister starts to get to her feet. All of the other members of the match are weakened; Aelita is in the corner pulling herself together already. Arya watches the scene in front of her…and starts to set everybody else up…Irish Whipping Lisa…then Emmy…then Jenny into the vacant three corners of the ring, standing in the middle and panting heavily. Arya stamps her foot twice…

…

…

…

…and hits a Flying Needle to Aelita!

"YEEEEES!" Cris applauds for this.

…

Then Arya hits one on Jenny!

"OHHHHHHHH!" Cris winces at this.

…

Then Arya gives Emmy a Flying Needle!

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Cris cheers louder for this.

…

…

Then Arya hits Lisa with a fourth Flying Needle!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cris groans at this.

"FOUR FLYING NEEDLES, FOUR BALLISTIC KICKS!" Al exclaims.

…

Arya hooks Lisa's head…steps up off of the second turnbuckle…

"And this is how she beat Mileena…"

…

…

…and Arya hits a DDT…then turns it into a Guillotine!

"EDDARD'S GUILLOTINE!" shouts Al. "EDDARD'S GUILLOTINE LOCKED IN! IF LISA SUBMITS, ARYA GETS THE TITLE SHOT!"

"LISA'S GOT TO FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE THIS, SOMEHOW!" Cris yells.

The crowd chants, "ARYA! ARYA! ARYA! ARYA!" as the young Stark tightens the hold further and further.

"THIS CROWD'S BEHIND ARYA! THEY WANT TO SEE LISA TAP—HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Al screams…

…

…

…as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup raid the ring and attack Arya, breaking up Eddard's Guillotine!

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! THE PPG! WHAT ARE THEY OUT HERE FOR?!" Al shouts.

"WHY DO YOU THINK?! THE STARK SISTERS ATTACKED BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP BEFORE; NOW THEY'RE RETURNING IN KIND!" Cris shouts back over the crowd's boos. "Arya, you did good, but you and your sister should have NEVER made enemies with the Powerpuff Girls! THAT was a massive mistake! And it looks like YOU'RE paying the price!"

Arya starts to groggily stand up, holding her ribs and her head…

…

…

…

…and Bubbles and Buttercup combine to nail a Capo Kick and a Spear simultaneously!

"And Arya is getting picked apart!" says Al. "Just as this match was reaching a level so great—DAMN IT!"

"Turnabout's fair!" Cris shrugs.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all signal for their Triple Powerbomb, now dubbed the Ultrabomb. They get into position…Blossom and Bubbles about to lift Arya onto Buttercup's shoulders…

…

…

…

…but in runs Sansa Stark to hammer at the PPG!

"SANSA RUNNING DOWN TO HELP HER SISTER!" Al exclaims.

Sansa hits a Polish Hammer to the chest of Bubbles, then one to Blossom, then one to Buttercup, trying to set things straight. Sansa hits a Body Slam to Blossom, and then another Polish Hammer to Buttercup. Sansa grabs Blossom by the arm, twists it and goes for the Lady Slayer…but Bubbles grabs Sansa's arm before she can deliver the maneuver. Bubbles hooks the arm and has Sansa set up for the Bubblevicious…

"But the numbers game! It gets you every time—just ask Techno-Tongue from _Nevermore_!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…but then…Skarlet and Mileena hit a Double Chop Block to Bubbles in mid-lift!

"WHAT?! KOLDBLOOD?!" Al is surprised, but the crowd cheers!

"WHAT ARE THOSE TWO MISFITS DOING OUT HERE?!" Cris questions, none too happy to see them.

Buttercup and Blossom, also caught off guard, are assaulted with strikes by Mileena and Skarlet, who punch them each into corners and climb onto the middle ropes in both corners, delivering ten brutal punches to the tops of their heads. Sansa, freed from the grip of Bubbles, stands still and watches Koldblood attacking Bubbles and Blossom, also genuinely surprised by it all. Bubbles regains her footing…and runs at Bubbles, who is Backdropped to the apron…

…

…and then Lannister Kicked off of said apron by Sansa, knocking Bubbles off of her feet to the arena floor!

"And the Lannister Kick takes Bubbles out!" says Al.

Mileena grabs Buttercup in a Fireman's Carry out of the corner…walks over to the ropes…and delivers a Fireman's Carry Takeover over the top rope and to the floor! Skarlet grabs Blossom and throws her out as well before going to the outside and continuing her onslaught, forcing the PPG to retreat to the back! Mileena looks at Arya, who is on her knees observing this…and gives her a thumbs-up before following Skarlet to force the PPG to backpedal.

"Koldblood…just HELPED the Starks eradicate the Powerpuff Girls!" Al says. "Mileena and Skarlet sticking up for Psymon's so-claimed 'cousins'!"

"They AREN'T his cousins! They aren't RELATED to him whatsoever!" Cris shouts.

"Well, they sure defended Arya like family!" Al states.

Sansa looks at Arya…both of the Starks sharing the same look of bewilderment…but then Sansa points at a groggy Emmy next to Arya, reminding her younger sister of the match still in progress. Sansa leaves the ring and heads to the back herself…

…

…

…while Arya turns to Emmy as the latter is on her knees. Arya hits one…two…three shoot kicks…and then…

…

…Arya grabs the bandage off of Emmy's skull and pulls it off of her, revealing her bleeding wound and forehead!

"Back to the match, Sansa reminds Arya…and Arya is most CERTAINLY back in the match…" Al says.

"And Emmy's about one hard kick away from being OUT of this match!" Cris states.

Arya points to the open wound…

…

…

…then sidesteps…

…

…

…

…then…goes for the Superkick, but Emmy catches it! Emmy hangs onto Arya's leg…

…

…

…then Emmy spins Arya around…

…

…

…only for Arya to try a Dragon Whip that Emmy is ALSO able to dodge! Emmy gets up…

…

…and fires a Superkick of her OWN at Arya, blasting her jaw and knocking Arya onto the middle rope!

"ARYA WANTED A SUPERKICK, AND SHE GOT ONE—STRAIGHT TO HER OWN JAW! EMMY STILL FIGHTING, AND SHE'S GOT ARYA STARK SET UP…"

…

…

…

From here, Emmy grabs the top rope…Slingshots…and Drops a Leg onto the back of Arya's head!

"…FOR THE LEG DROP ON THE ROPES! COULD IT BE?! IS IT POSSIBLE AFTER EVERYTHING?!" Al asks.

Emmy starts climbing to the top rope, Arya in prime position for Emmy's top-rope maneuver of her choosing. The Dragon Girl is slow to get to the top rope, the affects of everything showing now more than ever…

…

…

…but she finally makes it…

…

…

…

…

…and…she suddenly gets her leg grabbed by a brunette in a blue dress and saddle shoes from the apron!

"What the… WHAT THE HELL?!" Al blinks twice as the crowd starts booing this inopportune interference.

"WHO'S THAT?! WAIT…is that….?!" Cris rubs his eyes.

The interfering female keeps a hold of Emmy's leg…but Emmy shakes her leg away, shaking the other girl backward…

…

…

…

…

…but a pale, brown-haired 18-year-old cracks Emmy in the now-exposed back of the head with a steel chair!

"OHHHHHHHHH! THE CHAIR—THE SKULL! THE CHAIR—THE SKULL! EMMY… THAT WAS WHERE EMMY WAS HURTING THE MOST, TOO! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE HERSELF?!" Al hollers as the crowd, recognizing both women now, are livid!

Emmy becomes limp on the top turnbuckle as the two intruding forces both grab a hold of Emmy, redirecting her from the ring…

…

…to the outside.

"Wait a minute… I KNOW THEM… I KNOW them…!" Cris says…as he begins to beam brightly.

"I DO TOO, BUT EMMY DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE ABOUT TO SEND HER!" Al shouts.

Cris's smile only grows wider, and the fans' reception only gets darker…

…

…

…

…

**…as _Lucy van Pelt_ and _Bella Swan _throw Emmy from the top rope all the way through Jonathan and Jeremy's vacated announce table!**

"**JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! EMMY'S SPLIT IN HALF AND THE DAMN TABLE WITH HER!**" Al shrieks.

"**BELLA SWAN AND LUCY VAN PELT! THAT'S WHO THEY ARE! THEY JUST SENT EMMY FROM THE CORNER TO THE TABLE, WHICH, EVEN IN THE TWINS' ABSENCE, IS STILL AS FRAGILE AS EVER!**" Cris yells.

Lucy and Bella observe their handiwork as Emmy is seemingly dead as a doornail on the floor in the broken announce table waste. Some of the crowd chants, "**HOLY SH**! HOLY SH**! HOLY SH**!**" while others are chanting "**BELLA SUCKS!**" and "**LUCY SUCKS!**"

"This crowd in a catharsis right now—wait, back in the ring!" Al says…

…as Lisa Simpson dives off of the top rope and delivers a Frog Splash onto Arya Stark! Lisa hooks a leg: 1…

"FROG SPLASH! THE DESTINY FULFILLED!"

2…

"CHECKMATE! CHECKMATE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Jenny and Aelita both make the save!

"CHECKMAAA—NOOOOOOO!" Cris groans. "Lisa got—w-wait! WAAAAIT!" Cris points to the Ellis Twins' table once again, this time in a giddy tone…

…

…

…

…as Zoe Payne drills Emmy with a TAN!

"PAYNE! PAYNE! ZOE PAYNE! TAN BY ZOE PAYNE!" Cris calls happily.

"ZOE PAYNE WITH AN ADDED TOUCH TO EVERYTHING EMMY WAS PUT THROUGH!" Al shouts. "COMING FROM THE CROWD, I CAN ONLY PRESUME, AND—what the…?"

Zoe makes eye contact with Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan…

…

…and she nods to both of them before looking down at Emmy again…and stepping over her, walking to the barricade and hopping over from whence she came…Lucy and Bella Swan following suit themselves.

"Wait…Zoe…WITH THEM…?" Al says.

"Zoe Payne… I think that Zoe Payne just brought some friends! And they're not just ANY friends; they're enemies of an enemy! They've made THAT abundantly clear!" Cris says.

"And if anyone believed that _CCW Nevermore_ was a settling point between these two women, you have another guess coming," Al says. "And we still have a match inside the ring! Who's going to win? I don't know, but looking at Emmy right next to us…I think I know who ISN'T going to win…"

Jenny runs at Aelita…and Aelita hits her with the Return to the Past! Aelita rushes to the corner closest to her, ascends to the top rope with the crowd incredibly hot in the building…the end possibly near…

…

…

…

…

…and…Aelita's Aelitasault is avoided! Jenny rolls out of the way, but Aelita is able to land onto her feet…

…

…

…

…right in front of Lisa, who delivers a Jumping Bulldog! Lisa stands again, grabs Jenny, and drills her with the Silver Spoon DDT!

"SILVER SPOON DDT! LISA SIMPSON, POSSIBLY A THREE-COUNT AWAY…!" Al calls.

Lisa pins Jenny: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.975 Jenny gets her shoulder up!

"…MAT—AAAAAUUUGHHHH!" Cris screams. "THAT WAS TOO CLOSE! COME ON—YOU CAN'T GET MUCH CLOSER!"

"JENNY keeps the match going!" Al says.

Lisa takes a deep breath…exhales…

…

…

…and puts Jenny in an Argentine Clutch.

"Hey, this is the position Lisa put Sonia in, Jenny's tag team partner…" notes Al.

"Looking to finish the better half of Techno-Tongue in the SAME WAY…" Cris says.

…

…

Lisa tries to flip Jenny down onto her face…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can pull it off, Arya suddenly leaps onto Lisa with a Guillotine Choke!

"WHOAWHOAWHOA—GUILLOTINE IN AGAIN!" exclaims Al. "THE GUILLOTINE IS IN AGAIN! ARYA STARK'S PUT IT ON LISA BEFORE; HERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"LISA WAS ABOUT TO WIN! ARYA JUST—GAH! I'm not happy…" Cris folds his arms.

"BUT THESE FANS MAY BE IF LISA SUBMITS!" says Al.

While some of the crowd chants "**TAP! TAP! TAP!**" others are encouraging Jenny or Aelita to get back up to their feet to possibly break the submission up. Arya screams at the top of her lungs while cinching the hold in to its tightest potential…about to force Lisa Simpson onto her knees…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before she can, Jenny Wakeman hits a Springboard Enzuigiri to Arya's face that sends her onto the middle rope!

"OHHHHH! AND JENNY HAD TO DO THAT! SHE HAD TO BREAK UP THE SUBMISSION!" Al says.

"AND LOOK WHERE ARYA LANDED!" Cris points out.

Lisa holds her head and neck, coughing from the Guillotine…

…

…

…

…and then Jenny Dropkicks Lisa in the back, sending her onto the middle rope as well! The crowd pops big time for the potential Double XJ9—one for Arya and one for Lisa! Jenny prepares herself…

…

…

…

…hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the XJ9…to Lisa, but not Arya!

"XJ9—ARYA GOT OUT OF THE WAY! LISA COULD NOT!" says Al.

As Lisa stumbles back, Arya hits Jenny with a Rope-Aided High Kick that ALMOST knocks Jenny to the ringside floor! Instead, Jenny hangs onto the top rope with one hand while Arya seethes in front of her. Arya grabs Jenny's ringing skull…places it underneath her arm…and tries an Outside-In Brainbuster onto the Teenage Robot.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, behind them both, Aelita is standing up, as is Lisa…and Aelita delivers the Eye of XANA!

"Jenny and Arya fighting near the ropes—THERE'S the Eye of XANA from Aelita onto Lisa…!" shouts Al.

Arya keeps trying for the Outside-In Brainbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Jenny blocks it, lands on her feet, turns the Suplex into a Cravate on the apron, hits a Knee to the head…

…

…

…

…

…leaps…

…

…and hits a Gear Grinder from the apron back inside the ring!

"WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?! WHAT A GEAR GRINDER!" Al exclaims in awe as the fans pop for the move as well!

…

No sooner should that happen than Aelita scissor Lisa's arm in, hook her up…and drop her with an Aelita DDT!

"NO—NOT THE AELITA DDT!" Cris groans in agony.

Jenny goes for the pin on Arya, hooking both legs…

…

…while Aelita pins Lisa, hooking a single leg! The referee sees both pin attempts occur…and he starts counting: 1…

"JENNY'S GOT THE—WAIT! AELITA'S GOT A PIN!"

2…

"HANG ON, HANG ON!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"THREE! Wait…THREE…? Aelita and Jenny both though—they had…" Al goes from excitement over the match being over…to confusion over who the winner is.

After a five-second delay, the bell is rung…and no official ruling is made yet. No music plays, Blader DJ does not speak…but Aelita and Jenny, who both believe they've won—raise their hands in celebration…and then realize that they're both raising hands. Aelita looks at Jenny confused, as if to say, "I won this…" Jenny returns the same look to Aelita…and then she asks the referee, who at first grabs Aelita's hand…

…

…then Jenny's hand…

…

…

…

…and…lets go of both of them, unsure what to decide!

"So…who won?" Cris asks.

"There were two pinfall decisions—one from Aelita and one from Jenny Wakeman…so whichever fall STARTED first ENDED first…and THAT'S a dead heat to determine as well!" Al says.

"So what do we do?!" Cris queries.

Both the Teenage Robot and Lyoko Princess argue their cases to the referee Lonny Cunningham, who is at a total loss. CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama eventually walks down to the ring to confront the referee and the wrestlers, talking things over.

"That's Zero Kazama—he may hopefully shed SOMETHING on this… I don't know what…?" Al scratches his head. "Has this EVER happened before?"

"Not here that I know of," Cris shrugs. "But this is about the Females Championship and #1 Contention—you HAVE to get this call right! But who do you give it to? Aelita or Jenny? If I got to choose, I'd say Jenny…"

"Well, the Commissioner would love to have a say in this…but he's got BIGGER fish to fry and one particular fish to FIRE—that's supposed to happen right after this match…for which we have NO result yet, despite the amazing action we got to see here…" Al says.

Zero Kazama pulls the referee over out of the ring and talks with him up the entrance ramp. He then turns to Jenny and Aelita and says, "We'll discuss it backstage. Right now, Gordon has a job to do out here. We must go."

Jenny and Aelita look at each other…and then at the Executive Manager…both exiting the ring at the same time, exchanging glances as though they are trying to convince the other individual of the winner.

"Hopefully we can get some answers…but I understand that we have to go to our LAST commercial break right now—after that, we'll be back!" says Al Michaels.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Next week…_**

_Aran looks at his Universal Championship Belt, takes it into his right hand, and raises it over his head, drawing multiple jeers and boos. "I'm the CCW Universal Champion, fella…"_

_"Aran…make no mistake…I am GETTING my rematch…and I am GETTING my Universal Championship back… I am taking it away from YOU…" Dan Kuso asserts._

_""You, young man, are not entitled to a rematch for the CCW Universal Championship. There is NOTHING and NO ONE changing that. …YOU WILL ALL HAIL CAESAR!" Julius Caesar shouts._

_"I think it's about time I stopped looking like a wrestler on his way to the next level…and started looking like a wrestler who's ALREADY on the next level and is one pinfall away from becoming Champion!" Sportacus says._

_Disco points to Sportacus and Caesar. "You both had your shots in the Gauntlet and lost, but I never got that liberty! And you, Dan Kuso, as we alllllll know, ain't getting a rematch with Aran, so that just leaves yours truly, DISCO KID!"_

_"Dan…there IS one thing I'd like more than watching you beat Aran Ryan…and that's beating Aran Ryan MYSELF," Shun says._

**_Caesar…_**

**_Sportacus…_**

**_Disco Kid…_**

**_Shun Kazami…_**

**_The former Universal Champion Dan Kuso…_**

**_Five men…vying for an opportunity for the CCW Universal Championship of Aran Ryan!_**

_"It'll be one fall to a finish next week on Ozone between the five of you, and the winner faces Aran Ryan in his first Universal Title defense at _Pandemonium_!" Gordon states._

**_It's a Highway Five-Way Match for #1 Contention, and it's LIVE next week on _CCW Ozone 38_ at 9/8c only on ABC!_**


	8. CCW XX 18: Part 4

"Well, welcome back to _CCW XX 18_—we just got through with our main event match of the night, the Highway Five-Way finals of tonight's One-Night Tournament to determine a contender for the Females Championship," Al says, "and what was both an exciting and chaotic contest all the way around ended in a controversial fashion. Jenny Wakeman and Aelita both scored STEREO pinfalls—yes, pins that were counted at the SAME TIME…and referees and officials backstage STILL seem to be discussing what to do. Zero Kazama is there as well…"

"Truly exciting and truly chaotic, indeed," Cris says. "And truly ENJOYABLE, watching a certain six-year-old plummet to her demise STRAIGHT through the unoccupied announce table next to us!"

"Issues between Zoe Payne and Emmy clearly not over," Al says seriously. "And it would appear that Emmy has newfound issues with one Lucy van Pelt and one Bella Swan too…"

_[I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope it's not too late]_

("Save Me" by Burn Halo plays)

"…and speaking of issues, it's about time to resolve ANOTHER one right here…" Al adds, as Commissioner Gordon walks down to the ring with serious business on his mind. The crowd, starting to sense what he is out there for, proceeds cheering for the CCW Commissioner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling, Commissioner James Gordon!" Blader DJ announces.

"We started the night on a very dark, grisly note, and Commissioner Gordon is here to rectify it by holding the one responsible accountable," says Al.

"Ironic that we were just talking about a tournament where the winner was supposed to FACE Gwen Tennyson at _Pandemonium_…and right now, Commissioner Gordon…intends to FIRE the CCW Females Champion and strip her of the Title!" says Cris.

_[Saaaaaaaaaaave me!_

_'Cause I still believe there's something in me worth saving_

_Saaaaaaaaaaave me!_

_From this disease that's feeding on the better part of me_

_Saaaaaaaaaaave me!]_

Gordon enters the ring, microphone in hand and immediately calls for his music to be cut, wasting little time.

"Listening to the lyrics and considering…who he's about to talk to and what he's about to do…ALSO very ironic," Al states.

Gordon puts the microphone to his lips and starts speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, I AM aware of the happenings of tonight's main event and the double pinfall finish. Zero Kazama has had his say; I will have MY say as well and I guarantee that, within a reasonable timeframe, all of your questions will be answered and this situation will be corrected and set straight. But there's ANOTHER situation that needs to be set straight FIRST…and with that in mind, I hereby summon Gwen Tennyson to this ring."

Gordon starts stamping his foot rhythmically, waiting for the Alpha Bitch to answer the call.

…

…

After 15 seconds, no one appears, and Gordon does not get any more patient.

"…Gwen Tennyson, I have somethi—"

_[Pop, pop!]_

("Popular" by The Veronicas plays)

Gwen Tennyson comes out on her own terms at her own pace, slowly walking to the ring, dried blood still present on her face as the CCW Females Champion ambles slowly with her CCW Females Championship in her hands. Gwen holds the Belt in front of her and stares at it intently while walking forward to the ring. The Alpha Bitch, booed unceremoniously all the way down, wears a sneer on her face as the Championship shines in her face. Commissioner Gordon encourages Gwen to hurry up, and Gwen…starts walking even SLOWER to the ring.

_[Boys and girls pretend to know me; they try so hard_

_And I get what I want; my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop, pop, pop-u-lar!_

_Pop, pop, pop-u-lar!]_

"Here she comes…" Cris murmurs. "I'm surprised she even came out here, to be honest…"

"As am I…" Al says. "What we are about to see…" Al's voice trails off.

"I can almost hear the sounds of millions and millions of kazoos and celebratory horns blowing around the world…" Cris says.

A pocket of fans are already starting a series of "Na-na-na-na…na-na-na-na…hey, hey, hey…goodbye!" songs…while the rest are booing the professed Wrestling Goddess as she enters the ring and stands in place, staring at the Commissioner.

Commissioner Gordon acknowledges the look given to him by Gwen Ten…and Gordon extends his microphone to Gwen. Gwen sees this…and only stares on, not making an effort to take the microphone at all. Gordon gestures once more for Gwen to take the stick.

"Go ahead," Gordon speaks. "Go ahead; take it. Take it, Gwen. Take the microphone and say your final piece. You LOVE speaking your mind, as we've seen already. What's going through your mind right now? What are you going to do? Say it right now, but just don't take your time with it, because I don't want you standing in a CCW ring any longer than time suffers for this, and frankly you won't need to be in the ring for that much longer anyway. So, go ahead."

…

Gwen continues glaring at the Commissioner, not taking the microphone even now.

Gordon, frowning, says, "I shouldn't even be GIVING you this right now, Gwen Tennyson. I should just make the call myself, tell the police authorities in this jurisdiction to swing over here and pick you up, and then wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. But I'm giving you an opportunity to do the right thing on your own volition, on your own terms, and step down with as much honor intact as possible—and given your actions, I'm using the word 'honor' INCREDIBLY loosely. I'm giving you a chance to take responsibility…and ACCEPT the consequences, because they're happening anyway. Take this microphone from my hand and SAY SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF…and do it right now because I don't have all night."

More "Na-na-na-na…na-na-na-na…hey, hey, hey…goodbye!" songs arise from the fans. Gordon calls for the timekeeper to hand over a new microphone for him…

…while Gwen FINALLY takes the first mic from Gordon, using it for herself. The CCW Females Champion keeps her eyes narrowed…before finally opening up:

"You asked me a question…and I'm going to ask YOU that very same question… What is going through YOUR mind right now? Seriously…what are you thinking? Because I'm confused. I'm confused, Gord. I'm confused by the fact that YOU of all people are judging me and telling me that now's the time for me to quote-unquote 'do the right thing'… You say that as though I did something wrong, something against the law…but that can't be…for the Law of the Alpha Bitch is perfect; it determines life. The testimony of the Alpha Bitch is sure, making wise men out of fools—Psalms Chapter 19, Verse 7. I already DID the right thing, Gordon. If you're going to criticize, don't criticize the fact that a man is in the hospital right now; criticize the fact that that man ISN'T in a MORGUE right now, because if he was TRULY meant to be offered up as a sacrifice of praise to me…he wouldn't be responsive AT ALL."

The crowd boos for this callous declaration on the part of Gwen Tennyson, and Gordon frowns himself, not liking a bit of what he is hearing.

"He could have saved himself…" Gwen states, "…but the trench he dug for himself was too deep – Gwen's curse is to be applied to ALL of the infidels! To deny Gwen's own bounty, they have incurred the most INEXORABLE of my wrath. An ignominious punishment awaits the unbelievers—as I told, it ONLY gets worse…"

"No Gwen, 'it' stops here!" Gordon shouts. "You can try to justify your actions all you like, but by MY law, the REAL law of the land, what you did was nothing short of reprehensible! And to think yourself ABOVE justice, to look me in the eyes and tell me you're in the right in ALL of this… HOW…DARE YOU…" Gordon clenches his free fist. "As a Commissioner of both the Gotham City Police Department and Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling, that OFFENDS me! It DISGUSTS me perpetually, and that is why we are out here, to remedy this FOR GOOD! As soon as you went through with what you did, local, national, global, and even UNIVERSAL authorities have come crashing down onto my head with regards to you, and they have their own plans on where you'll be going after the show, because this offends and disgusts THEM as well! So now, you have exactly two choices on how to go out: either hand me that Title in your hands and say your goodbyes—and it won't be 'see you later', by the way; it will indeed be goodbye…OR, if you refuse to give it up…I take it from you and DISMISS you on the spot from CCW. The choice is yours, Tennyson."

The crowd pops upon hearing Gordon's ultimatum, and Gwen's glare only intensifies, the Alpha Bitch clearly not a fan of either option. Gordon, however, remains steadfast.

"I was clinically deceased with this Championship in my arms. I was in a Las Vegas hospital bed unresponsive, a drop of blood shy of a permanent end…" Gwen speaks, "…and the first thing I woke up to was the announcement that I would have to defend my Title less than ONE WEEK LATER again. The word 'resurrected' gets thrown around willy-nilly these days like it's some kind of feel-good act or concept or GIMMICK…but I actually WAS resurrected—resurrected from the ACTUAL DEAD! And six nights later, I walked into this ring and I RETAINED my Championship by PINFALL VICTORY! There was no disqualification involved, and I certainly wasn't at a 'Champion's advantage'; I didn't NEED to get myself DQ'ed. I'm the spitting image of a FIGHTING Champion, and YOU think that I should—you think that I'm going to GIVE AWAY all of that…253 DAYS, and I'm supposed to let it go because YOU and OTHER people think I'm a criminal for what I did. No, no… The truth is…YOU…" Gwen points at the crowd. "YOU are the criminals. YOU are the sinners! YOU are the reason why that doofus is in the hospital right now! YOU MADE ME DO IT! YOU ALL DID! HIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS! IT'S ON YOUR HANDS, NOT MINE! YOU TOOK SOMETHING FOR ME AND DECIDED TO BASTARDIZE IT! YOU TOOK A PRIZE OF WORSHIP AND TURNED IT INTO A ROBBER'S BAUBLE! AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FORGET?! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FORGIVE?! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LET YOU LAUGH?! I AM THE CCW FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE GWENDAMN WORLD! I AM NOBODY'S F***ING PUNCH LINE! The REAL punch line went 15 feet from the top of a cage head-first through an announce table by MY hands, and every man, woman, child and being here should get that fate seventy times seven times over until every bone in your body is reduced to MARROW!"

The crowd boos loudly as Gwen continues to rant. Some chant, "F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN! F**K YOU, GWEN!"

"THAT is just ONE conceivable way to for the rest of the world to suffer as they deserve…but YOU, Gordon… If you take THIS from me…" Gwen lifts her Females Championship Belt, "…and you just award it to somebody else by virtue of a tournament or some other circumstance, it will go BEYOND bastardization, BEYOND asininity. If YOU even THINK of taking it away from its First, Only…and FOREVER holder in me…you'll be the biggest sinner of them all, because I REFUSE to let you turn THIS piece of what I've done into a punch line. I DEFY you to do to this what EMMY tried to do half a year ago and turn the CCW Females Championship into a joke—a joke I had to rectify and ERASE. I swear to Gwen, I will DIE before I let you do that crap! You will have to pull this out of my clammy, cold, cataleptic claws if you're going to do that, Gordon! Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Gordon holds one of his ears in pain from Gwen's yelling tirade…and then he responds, "I understand you, Gwen…and I also understand that there's already a myriad of law enforcers discussing doing exactly that to you. You REALLY don't know just how much trouble you're in. Let me inform you if you're unaware, Tennyson: once your contract is up with CCW, which will be effective immediately after XX 18 fades to black, the second you step outside, JLA officials will be stationed to apprehend you, subdue you, and then DEPORT your behind from the Multiverse!" The crowd cheers loudly for this declaration. "You understand THAT, Gwen? You're going back to alternate Bellwood! And THAT'S if somebody doesn't execute you before you're exiled away! You're NUMBERED, Gwen! And you have to face the music now… I know what you've done in CCW, I know what you've done as a WRESTLER here and at Crossover Events. You're very talented, and I am not taking that recognition away from you. Whether people like it or not, when it comes to the CCW Females Championship, you will ALWAYS be FIRST…but this isn't about Gwen Tennyson the wrestler. This is about Gwen Tennyson the HUMAN BEING, the near-murderer of a commentator…and NO ONE is condoning that at all. We won't forget your wrestling…but we aren't going to overlook your criminal offense. I'm going to say this one more time: surrender the CCW Females Championship to me and leave this instant. Put the Title in my hands, or I will take it myself because justice isn't going to wait for you. Hand it over!"

Gordon holds his hand out for the CCW Females Championship, demanding that the Alpha Bitch obey the Commissioner's edict and relinquish the CCW Females Title to him. Gordon looks at Gwen Ten intently, waiting for her to comply. A "Hand it over! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) Hand it over! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant arises. Gordon checks his watch and reiterates that Gwen must yield her Belt…

…

…

…but the FWA-winning Females Champion…starts laughing…

"Oh boy…" Cris susurrates.

Gwen's laugh gets louder…and louder…and the Commissioner furrows his eyebrows in contempt at the display.

"Provocation… Entrapment… Infancy…" Gwen giggles as she starts encircling around the Commissioner, walking about inside the ring. "Gee, I wonder which one sounds better?" Gwen strokes her chin almost comically. "We could go with…having to hear these dweebs chant 'Bloodhound' at me, that ridiculing and mockery driving me to a point of…temporary loss of control over my own actions, thus causing me to do something I 'might' not have done on another day—that just reaffirms how much of the blood is on THEIR hands by the way…"

Gordon glowers while the crowd boos in reply to this accusation and excuse.

"Maybe…we can say that…hmmmm…what if…someone CLOSE to me, like, say, a…paternal figure of mine…told me at the FWAs that if I didn't kill the Gamer Sl*t known as Rivera, I should "make it sure it comes pretty damn close to that"…and being the lovely adopted daughter I am, I conformed and decided, if I didn't kill JOAN…JON is close enough, right?" Gwen smirks and giggles again. "Just a 10-year-old little girl doing what her father said, which brings me to my FAVORITE part…"

Gordon narrows his eyes, not amused at all, while the crowd boos on.

Gwen speaks, "You and I'm sure every fan in the building here can attest to the fact that there's not much good in Texas. At all."

Gwen earns even MORE boos from the fans. The "F**K YOU GWEN!" chants restart.

"But…there is one VERY, very good thing about Texas—and no, it isn't Jesse Alvarez, by the way," Gwen says. "It's the age of criminal responsibility… That's the initial age at which an individual shall face criminal liability for his or her actions. How old am I?" Gwen answers her own question by drawing a one and a zero in the air in front of her. "Ten… And for the state of Texas, the age of criminal responsibility happens to be…SEVENTEEN."

Gwen's smirk evolves into an excrement-consuming grin, and the crowd's boos reach DEAFENING levels.

"Wah-wah-wah-wahwahwahwahwahhhh…" Gwen sings in the form of a fail buzzer. "Tough break, 'law of the land.' There'd actually be a fun little case on your hands if you were talking to OLDER Me, but sadly this isn't the OTHER Saturday night show; this is MY Saturday night show. And it's staying my Saturday night show, Gordon. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not letting go of my precious." Gwen points to her Females Championship. "You STILL want to follow through with firing me because a crime from which I'm as good as acquitted? Go right ahead; I'll just be sitting on my throne from the sidelines, taking THIS with me…and watching you get your ass served with a summons."

Gwen blows on her Females Championship and shines it with her sleeve while Gordon's anger starts coming out.

"Whether Texas law enforcement can touch you or not is IRRELEVANT with respect to your employment here – you STABBED one of my commentators; that fact still remains! I am within my bounds to dismiss you, and no lawsuit from you OR your family can change that!" Gordon shouts.

The crowd cheers…but Gwen simply chuckles once again.

"Oh…I'm sorry; I must have misled you before. I said I was going to WATCH you get a summons…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sue you. No… To tell you the truth, I hate lawyers. They remind me of the bar, which reminds me of beers which reminds me of Pabst Blue Ribbon which reminds me of PBS which reminds me of EMMY…" Gwen growls. "But you know who LOVES lawyers? …Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

The crowd suddenly gasps and raises a collective eyebrow upon mention of his name, wondering what the heck he has to do with any of this. Gordon is wondering the same himself.

"You know him, right? Course you do!" Gwen answers for the Commissioner. "He's the senile son of a lesser bitch from World Wrestling Entertainment…Incorporated. I have to add that in there because that'll be what's on the pleading. In case you've forgotten—and clearly you have—there's a mega event called _Pride & Glory_ for which I'm signed to compete in a Street Fight against the INCOMPARABLE, UNWAVERING, TRULY INTIMIDATING FORCE KNOWN AS Korra…" Gwen lets out a laugh at her own exaggerated sarcasm. "And even more immediate than that is a scheduled appearance for the WWE Animated Division's return to _Monday Night RAW_ as the program's holy guest host."

Gordon, understanding, looks on at Gwen.

"Now call me crazy…but I don't think that VKM and the 'E are going to be very thrilled with you essentially pulling the headliner of TWO of their events in one sitting just like that," Gwen sneers. "We're talking a DOUBLE anticipatory contract breach, because if I'm not in CCW anymore, Gwen knows I can't represent at _P&G_…and as for _RAW_ on Monday night, you can forget about that too. You COULD mention that your hands were tied and you had to deal with me and this was unavoidable, blah-blah-blah…but you and I both know that Vince isn't going to really care about your justifications, is he? All he's going to see is millions of dollars and billions of buy rates plunging down the toilet—damages for which he's gonna want compensation. And just like that, the last guy you want to give a reason to sue this company has the perfect shot at making MY last _Double X_…THE last _Double X_. And as this mother**ker gets bled dry and buried to the bankrupt ground, I'll just be laughing. And laughing…and laughing…and laughing even more."

Gordon grits his teeth and fumes upon mention of this possibility. The crowd boos Gwen even louder, chanting, "SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) SHUT THE F**K UP! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" Gwen just smiles even wider…and then gravely peers at the Commissioner.

"See, Gordon?" Gwen speaks and gestures. "When I say that this Division and this product lives, breathes and dies through me. I'm not bullsh***ing. I didn't bullsh** in 2013, and I'm not bullsh***ing here—I'm actually not giving it enough credit. The fate of _CCW XX_ is in MY hands right now, which translates to dozens of jobs and oh so much beautiful revenue. Part of me wants to walk out just to watch and see how you'll cope with it all. Wouldn't that just be delicious irony? I voluntarily take your 'honorable' way out of this…and tomorrow morning you find out you have a court date and you get an estimate of just how screwed you are. That is so unfortunate, so malapropos, so inopportune…so perfect to watch you squirm through. I mean, that's such a tragedy that I just might walk away to see how you manage. That sounds fun as hell…for me."

The crowd, hearing Gwen's idea, jeers and hisses at the Alpha Bitch incessantly. Gordon stews in the center of the ring, listening to Gwen's every word and thought.

"So…wanna hear what we're ACTUALLY going to do now, Commish? Here we go…" Gwen digs into her pants pocket…

…

…

…and pulls out two sheets of paper, stapled together. She holds the paper for Gordon and the livid crowd to see.

"In my hand right now is my personal attorney-drafted documentation serving as my OFFICIAL working papers—working papers that you, Woody Paige, and Zero Kazama ALL failed to provide me earlier which perpetuated this cute little mess here. Now, I know what you're thinking: how did this bitch—ALPHA Bitch, by the way—manage to write these up in 30 minutes? …Don't think too hard about it; just remember that goddesses get good lawyers. I've made my point clear: you can't have wrestling without Gwen, and you CERTAINLY can't have Character Championship WRESTLING without Gwen Tennyson, Wrestling GODDESS." More boos ensue. "That gospel never got put in writing though… So, I'm saving you some grief. This document here…means that I am an IRONCLAD part of CCW and _XX_. As long as CCW exists in this Multiverse…_I_ exist in this Multiverse. I don't get deported, I don't get arrested, I don't even get FRISKED by authorities—if anybody asks, the company vouches for me 100% of the way. I get FULL immunity here. And unless mutually consented otherwise…I MUST appear on EVERY _CCW Double X_ EPISODE."

The crowd vocalizes its EXTREME displeasure with that term in the contract.

"Oh, that's not even the GOOD part," Gwen raises a finger at the audience. "I shouldn't even HAVE to put THAT clause in this thing… But whoever said 'The show must go on' in the face of tragedies has never read this puppy, because just to add incentive, it says right here that if the terms of my persistent appearance on the show aren't met…CCW will be forced to IMMEDIATELY enter a period of SHUTDOWN."

"WHAT?" Al gasps upon reveal of this.

"You're kidding…" Cris slowly shakes his head.

"If I'm not on _Double X_, Gordon…if I miss even ONE Gwendamn show…then CCW CEASES operations until the travesty is fixed," Gwen elaborate to the sounds of LOUDER boos! "That means no _XX_, no _Ozone_, no PPVs, no house shows, no CCW Magazine shoots—not even any autograph signings! We're joined at the hip! GWEN NEEDS CCW and CCW NEEDS GWEN. NOTHING TAKES PLACE WITHOUT _ME_…ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."

Gordon is FURIOUS with the ridiculousness of this provision to the drafted working papers, and the fans are no more receptive themselves.

"So…did you bring a pen with you, Commissioner Gordon?" Gwen asks. "Don't worry; I brought one for you." Gwen pulls out a pen from inside her pocket and presses the top button, readying the writing implement and handing it and the papers to the Commissioner. "You know EXACTLY what to do. Sign it. NOW."

Gordon takes the papers and the pen, clutching them both with resentment as he looks at the grinning Gwendolyn Tennyson. The crowd chants, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" begging Gordon not to give in.

"You gave me two choices," Gwen says, "so I'll give you two of my own. Choice A is that you put pen to paper, make this official, follow the terms TO THE LETTER…and we both forget this little 'dispute' even happened… Choice B is that you REFUSE to sign this, I walk out, you get trapped and then slammed with two intercompany contract breaches, Animated goes to town, and _XX 19_ and every subsequent telecast will become unborn children left to rot in my womb. Ball's in your court now, Gordon. Come on… I don't have all night." Gwen smirks.

Gordon stares at the work contract of the Alpha Bitch, many things going through his mind: potential lawsuits from Vince McMahon, the consequences for Gwen Tennyson, the safety of the rest of the roster…

…

Gwen whistles and waits for Gordon to make his choice…while the crowd chants, "F**K YOU, GWEN!" once again. The CCW Females Champion simply revels in their hatred.

…

…

Gordon picks up the pen…

…

…

…

…drops it on the canvas…takes the paper in both hands…and crumples it up in a ball, tossing it behind Gwen Ten and out of the ring, much to the fans' delight!

"I'm glad you see things my…waaaaay…" Gwen's voice trails off as she sees her document fly past her and to ringside. Gwen gulps…and then she speaks up again, indignantly, "Y-Y-Y-You didn't get what I said, did you? You don't understand—Vince McMahon's NOT going to forego this! You do what you're doing right now, I LEAVE, and you're going to cost this company BILLIONS of dollars! Vince, Lex, the execs—they're going to have a FIELD DAY!"

"If Vince McMahon…wants to capitalize on my getting rid of the Alpha Bitch…" Gordon seethes vocally, "…we at CCW will GLADLY absorb the loss."

The fans pop for this talk from the Commissioner of the company.

"Gwen, you're misguided here. You think that the prospect of lawsuits is enough to get me to run away from the REAL problem, the fact that you nearly MURDERED an 18-year-old—going on 19-year-old young man who's given to this company HIMSELF just like you have," Gordon says.

"JUST LIKE ME?!" Gwen explodes. "HE isn't a wrestler! HE isn't a CCW Champion! And you DARE say that he's done ANYTHING just like me?! HE'S A COMMENTATOR! HOW MANY HALL OF FAMERS DID HE BEAT?! HOW MANY PPVS WAS HIS NAME EVEN ON?! DON'T YOU EVER EQUATE ME TO A GUY WHO'S SO GWENDAMN EXPENDABLE! In seven—"

Gwen would talk on, but the fans boos reach a BOILING point at the shot at the man Gwen stabbed at the top of the show.

"In seven millennia, you would NEVER find another me; in seven DAYS, you'll find Jonathans up the wazoo—in fact, don't you already HAVE one?" Gwen yells. "And with more hair to boot! I AM WORTH MORE TO THIS COMPANY THAN HE IS OR EVER WILL BE!"

The boos could barely get any louder! Al and Cris are both in awe at their announce table, the latter able to mouth "Woooow…" to a nearby camera. The CCW Females Champion stands righteous in her words…and the Commissioner of CCW takes his time to talk now…

"In MY book, a human life is PRICELESS…and you nearly took one tonight and I am NOT going to let you believe that's okay!" Gordon affirms. "And I am CERTAINLY not going to let you believe that YOU'RE not replaceable ether! Need I say that there's already another Gwen in the business—older, more responsible, and attitude not included!"

The crowd pops, some of them chanting, "OLDER GWEN! OLDER GWEN! OLDER GWEN!" The camera zooms in on a crowd sign that even reads, "I propose a trade: Older Gwen to XX – Younger Gwen to WWE"…only "WWE" is crossed out and the word "HELL" is written in instead.

"You're not unique to this industry and, hell, we're in the Multiverse! Maybe we CAN find another alternate universe Gwen Tennyson, and maybe THAT one won't come with the biggest superiority complex in existence!" Gordon asserts. "Get this through your skull, Gwendolyn: you are NOT bigger than this company. You are NOT bigger than CCW. NO ONE is bigger than CCW, no matter who they are or what they've done for this place. The company's bottom line will ALWAYS be larger than them. And WWE lawsuits or none, I promise you… No… I GUARAN-DAMN-TEE you… _XX 19_, _XX 20_, _XX 21_ and every _Double X _thereafter will go off without a hitch…and more importantly…without YOU."

The crowd cheers big time for this cold, hard delivery from James Gordon; as loud as the crowd's boos were for Gwen earlier, the cheers for Gordon are almost just as loud. Gwen's hands begin to shake as everything Gordon says proceeds to sink in. Gwen's lips start shaking…and she begins to blink repeatedly. Gwen slowly collects herself to talk again.

"YOU…DO NOT…want to do this…" Gwen's voice starts quivering slightly. "You DON'T want to do this… You don't wanna do this, you don't wanna do this—YOU DON'T WANNA FRICKING DO THIS! DON'T YOU DARE! MICAH 6:8 – I HAVE TOLD YOU, GORDON, WHAT IS TRUE, AND WHAT DOES THE ALPHA BITCH REQUIRE OF YOU BUT TO HEED HER WORD AND WALK HUMBLY WITH YOUR GWEN! HUMBLY!" Gwen starts panting and catching her breath…before walking directly into Gordon's face. "Look into my eyes… LOOK into my soul, as dark and black and opaque as it may be… Walk with me… Walk with my passion… Walk down my Via Dolorosa—WALK IT AND UNDERSTAND! I COULD HAVE DONE THIS A YEAR AGO! I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT A YEAR AGO!" Gwen calms down in her voice, though not in her words. "…One year, FWAs 2012, post-_Jackpot_, day 191—I had to sit back there, Title Belt in one hand, #1 Fiction Wrestling Illustrated Female 50 plaque in the other…and watch the 'Gwen of Destruction'…Tinky Winky turned hedgehog, get his own special shoot promo. He gets to say whatever he wants…an OC that only had a FRACTION of FF Net TV time—not even a full real-time calendar YEAR…but he's got a World Championship now, so he gets time to say his sh*t. Later that night, I get told by FWA organizers, 'Oh, you're getting a shoot promo as well. **HERE'S YOUR SCRIPT**.'"

Bitter…scathing…acerbic…all words that fall SHORT in describing the tone Gwen utilizes in her last three words. Even the crowd appears chilled by the voice inflection from the Alpha Bitch. Gordon blinks himself.

"'Here's your script…'" Gwen repeats. "The BARELY one-month wonder of a World Champion gets time to say ANYTHING without restrictions… The FIRST AND ONLY Females Champion of CCW, the girl who didn't take 10 years to reach the TOP, the girl who was mere weeks away at the time from knocking off TWO Hall of Famers inside Hell in a Cell, the girl who was hailed as FWI's #1 Female Wrestler…gets time to read off of a prewritten script…a provided script…a PATHETIC…**PALTRY…MEAGER…_FUCKING…SCRIPT…_**"

The censor comes in late on Gwen's statement, and the tone doesn't get any more manageable. The bitterness, the causticness…it remains. And Gwen's pants begin to redden right in the crotch region.

"And look what happened… LOOK AT IT NOW… WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! DO YOU STILL THINK HIS MIC TIME WAS WORTH IT?! I'M STILL CCW FEMALES CHAMPION! I'M 253 DAYS STRONG! WHAT ABOUT THE HEDGEHOG?! WHERE DID THE OPEN MIC GET HIM?! WHERE DID IT LEAD?! WAS HE EVER EVEN HALF AS IMPORTANT AS I AM?! You can write up ANY excuse in the book to me, but the fact of the matter is, no matter how you preface it, HE'S NOT A WORLD CHAMPION ANYMORE! AND NOW HE'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE: JUST ANOTHER HEDGEHOG! MEANWHILE, I AM _STILL_ THE FEMALES CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! I AM A REAL DEITY! BUT THAT, JUST WHAT I SAID, IS WHAT HAPPENED AT THE 2012 FWAS! …I told myself, I PROMISED myself that I would NEVER let a snubbing of that magnitude EVER happen again—EVER! And ONE YEAR LATER…one year later… I even had MY speeches prepared—MY words, MY free reign…and then…" Gwen blinks hard, some tears of fury streaming down her face. "Now TELL ME…TELL ME I don't have a right to be pissed off… TELL ME I don't deserve to take it out on someone else! TELL ME I'M WRONG—TELL ME I'M NOT JUSTIFIED! I MADE this Females Division, I OWN this program, I IMMORTALIZED this Championship in my hands! I entered 2013 with more critics than anybody in the business and I made ALL of those critics bow! And as if the disrespect, the mockery, the snubbing, the lack of attention and acknowledgement ALL aren't egregious and hurtful enough…now you want to take the very thing I deified away from me as well… Can't you see, Gordon? This is my legacy… I'd call myself a future first-ballot Hall of Famer but at this point I'm already BIGGER than any Hall of Fame! But you want to ruin that too for me…all because I acted out of PASSION…passion for what I love, passion for what I'm BEST at… You're punishing me…for being TOO GOOD at what I do… Is that really the right thing? Is it…?"

Gwen swallows her spit as the tears of a dedicated yet bitchy wrestler fall to the canvas. The Ten-Year-Old Tyke stares at Commissioner Gordon, whose look in return is rather blank. The Commissioner of CCW doesn't blink…but simply stands in place, looking at Gwen Tennyson.

…

…

…

"…Are you going to hand over the Females Championship to me or not?" Gordon sternly question Gwen, drawing cheers as Gwen's speech is NOT enough to get Gordon to change courses.

Gwen Tennyson, seeing the end, hugs her CCW Females Championship close to her chest…and says, "…Don't do this…"

…

…

"…I'll take that as a no," Gordon says…

…

…before reaching in and grabbing Gwen's CCW Females Championship Belt! The crowd gasps as suddenly Commissioner Gordon and Gwen Tennyson are in a tug of war over the Championship prize. Gwen tries tugging with all of her ten-year-old frame…but Gordon stands his ground and gains the advantage! Gwen drops to her knees as she is pulling, and Gordon tugs back…

…

…

…before the GCPD and CCW authority finally yanks the CCW Females Championship out of Gwen's grasp, and the crowd goes wild! Gwen is left kneeling on the canvas with empty hands while Gordon takes control of the Title Belt. The crowd starts a chant of "**FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) FIRST AND OVER! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**"

Gordon adjusts the Belt over his own shoulder while keeping his microphone held. Gwen shakes her head rapidly while on her knees, saying "NO-NO, DON'T DO THIS!" Gwen uses one hand to pull at her hair and the other to plead with Gordon not to follow through with this termination.

"I let you have your say…and I think you've said enough," Gordon says. "Now…there's only ONE thing left to do… Gwen Tennyson…I said it to you once before… NO ONE is bigger than Character Championship Wrestling. And after this…you have left me no choice. It's time to relieve you of your duties."

The crowd ERUPTS into massive approval of this announcement! Gwen Tennyson is pounding at the canvas, begging with Commissioner Gordon to renege! The crowd's singing of "**_NA-NA-NA-NA…NA-NA-NA-NA…HEY, HEY, HEY…GOODBYE!_**" are in full effect! Gwen is squirming in shame in the _XX_ ring, her entire career—the Steel Cage Match on _Ozone 1_, her first Title Defense at _Altitude_, her second one at _Breakaway_, her matches with Emmy, _Enmity_, her first FWA in 2011, Chell's debut at her expense, _CCW Jackpot_, _Best in the World 2013_, _CCW Meltdown_, _CCW XX 14_, _CCW Nevermore_, the 2013 FWAs, this very night of _XX 18_—all of itflashing before her eyes!

…

…

Gordon opens his mouth…

"Gwen Tennyson…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"…YOU'RE…"

"**MERCUTA…**"

"…FI—"

"**…VERDITIS!**"

**Gwen Tennyson fires a blue energy beam that strikes Gordon right in the chest, knocking him down!**

"**WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE…—SHE JUST ATTACKED OUR COMMISSIONER!**" Al exclaims.

"**SHE JUST THREW A MAGIC BEAM AT HIM!**" Cris hollers.

The crowd is stunned in disbelief from Gwen's erratic attack, and the Alpha Bitch is on her knees shuddering as Gordon falls to the canvas, dropping the Championship Belt belonging to Gwen. Gwen grabs the Belt…and Commissioner Gordon starts to stir, clutching his chest in the spot where the magic spell struck him. Gordon comes up hacking and coughing from the impact of the magic…

…

…

…and Gwen cracks him in the side of the skull with her Title Belt!

"**OH MY GOD!**" Al shouts.

"**OH MY GWEN!**" Cris exclaims.

"**OH, DON'T INDULGE IT, COLLINSWORTH! THE COMMISSIONER…!**" Al scolds and yells.

Gwen looks down at the hardly-conscious Commissioner Gordon, who is prone on the canvas from the Females Champion's desperate attacks! Then Gwen, running her hands through her hair, rolls out of the ring and starts digging underneath the apron, repeating, "I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it…" The crowd is booing incessantly as Gwen continues searching under the ring…

…

…

…and eventually she pulls out a red canteen, still repeating, "I told you not to do it, I told you not to do it…"

"What is THAT…?" Cris queries.

Gwen slides into the ring with the canteen, opens the container up while standing over the downed Commissioner…

…

…

…

…and she pours the contents of the canteen all over the downed body of James Gordon, drenching his suit, pants, shoes, hair and all! Gwen lightly pushes Gordon supine with her boot and pours the other half of the canteen's containments over the torso and face of the Commissioner. Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth and the fans all wonder what Gwen is pouring over him…and then recognizable FUMES waft right to their noses.

"…What on…earth is Gwen doing?" Al says between coughs.

"Smells like gas—ugh!" Cris coughs as well. "…Wait—GAS?"

Gwen empties the entire canteen and tosses the container away…

…

…

…before digging into her wrestling boot…

…

…and pulling out a Bic lighter! The entire crowd holds its breath, realizing what they may be about to see!

"Oh no… Ohhhh no—nononononono! DON'T—NO!" Al pleads. "GWEN'S GONNA SET THE COMMISSIONER UP IN FLAMES!"

Gwen flicks the Bic lighter in her hand…closing her eyes…

...

...

...

...but before Gwen can ignite anything (or any_one_)_,_ a swarm of CCW security guards storm down to the ring, fully equipped to stop her!

"THANK GOD! THANK THE GOOD LORD FOR THESE PEOPLE-GUARDS, STOP HER!" Al implores.

Gwen opens her eyes and sees the guards coming down...

…

…

…

…and she exclaims, "**…PRESIDIUM!**"

Gwen creates a magic dome around the entire ring, enclosing herself and Commissioner Gordon and the ring itself, along with a strip of the ringside floor….but she leaves the security workers on the outside looking in, unable to get inside!

"GUARDS, GET I—**OH NO! MORE MAGIC, AND IT'S A TRAP!**" Al exclaims.

"**OH CRAP!**" Cris gasps.

"**GWEN HAS THE COMMISSIONER OF THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT AND CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING ALL TO HERSELF!**" Al hollers.

"GWEN'S GONNA SET THE COMMISSIONER UP IN FLAMES!" Cris yells out.

Gwen flicks the lighter a second time...

…

…

…

…

…

…and…she pauses…

…

…and she retracts the lighter…and rolls back outside the ring.

"Then again…maybe not…" Cris says.

"…Second thoughts—RARE coming from her…impulsive little thing…" Al grumbles. "But thank the good Lord for that…"

…

Gwen picks up her drafted working papers—the ones Gordon crumpled up and tossed to the outside—and she rolls back inside the ring and unfurls the pages. Gwen picks up the pen from the canvas as well and walks over to Gordon's body. Gwen crouches over Gordon's body…

…

…

…and spits on his face!

"HEY!" Al shouts in disgust.

"Gordon? Gordon, wake up!" Gwen shouts…before spitting on the Commissioner's face AGAIN! "Wake up!" Gwen repeats. Gwen continues shouting at Gordon and spitting on him in order to get him to come to.

"…Disgusting…" Al retches.

"Hey, Gordon!" Gwen calls to him as the Commissioner's eyes begin to flutter. "You wanna try this one more time? I REALLY thought you'd get the hint, but apparently not…so allow me to SPELL IT OUT for you: …SIGN MY WORKING PAPERS RIGHT NOW…or Alphonse Elric and Peach Toadstool are going to find themselves in VERY good company…"

The crowd reacts in a terror from Gwen's insinuation, and Commissioner Gordon fully opens both eyes, looking at Gwen crouching over him and holding her papers.

…

"…NO…" Gordon manages to say in a raspy voice, coughing more from being covered in gasoline fumes.

The crowd cheers for Gordon's defiance of Gwen's order, though some of them are worried for the Commissioner's condition—Al and Cris included.

Gwen snarls. "I'll say it again: SIGN THE PAPERS RIGHT NOW, Gordon… That's NOT a request…"

Gwen keeps hold of her lighter as well as she says this, staring down at the GCPD Commissioner.

…

…

"…I said…NO…" Gordon replies, wheezing in the gas clouds engulfing him from the expanse of gasoline Gwen covered him in.

…

…

Gwen holds the paper in front of Gordon and forces the pen into his hand, obstinate in what she desires, trying to coerce and intimidate Gordon into signing the papers to avoid the alternative fate Gwen has him set up for.

"ONE…MORE…TIME…" Gwen growls. "SIGN IT! SIGN MY PAPERS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THE ONE FIRED and you'll be seeing Barbara VERY, VERY soon—SO DO IT! NOW!"

The crowd waits and watches Gwen and Gordon inside the ring…the latter individual holding the pen and staring at the paper…

…

…

…

…

…and Gordon shoos the paper away…and tosses the pen out of his hand, drawing cheers! Gordon refuses to sign the paper for Gwen Ten, coughing and all in the meantime. Gwen's eyes widen in shock and scorn over this rejection as she watches the paper leave her hands and land on the outside once again. The crowd cheers as they observe the look of Gwen's disillusionment unraveling before their very eyes.

Gordon is able to look Gwen Tennyson in the eyes, voice as weak as it is from hardly being able to breathe…

…

"Gwen…read my lips…" Gordon says, catching his breath. "…

"…

"…

"…

"…

"YOU'RE…F—"

**_Gwen flicks the lighter and drops it on top of Gordon's gasoline-soaked body, almost instantly setting his entire body ablaze!_**

"**_OH NOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Al shrieks!

"**_HE'S—HE'S…HE'S ON FIRE!_**" Cris exclaims!

"**_GWEN TENNYSON JUST PUT THE COMMISSIONER ON FIRE! NO! NOOOOOOO!_**" Al yells in a panic!

The Frank Erwin Center collectively gasps and yells in horror of watching the whole of Gordon's body go up in flames, from his torso to his legs and even his entire gas-covered head! Gordon rolls around the canvas while on fire, trying to put himself out! Gwen stands in the middle of the ring, watching the Commissioner roll around, a stoic look on her face, a look plastered to her face since Gordon tossed the pen away. The look of shock from rejection is still adorning Gwen's face…as Gordon is burning in the squared circle! The CCW Females Champion flashes the tiniest grin, seeing and even smelling Gordon's flesh smoldering in front of her!

"**_SHE'S SICK! SHE'S PSYCHO! ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT?!_**" Al screams. "**_FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S TRULY HOLY, SOMEONE HAS TO GET OUT HERE AND HELP HIM! SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT HIM OUT! BUT THERE'S A DOME! THERE'S A GODDAMN DOME STOPPING IT! GWEN, YOU EVIL WITCH!_**"

…

More CCW crewmen run towards the ring, these people with fire extinguishers on hand, the flames on Gordon's body reaching almost three feet high off of him! The CCW Commissioner soon finds himself unable to roll the flames off of him, starting to fall out of consciousness and lie on the mat motionless. The firemen stop in front of the magic dome and try to spray it with fire retardant or whack at the dome with their extinguishers…but the dome stands fast! Gwen keeps the dome in place and the fans' shouts of fear echo even further!

"LET HIM SUFFER! IT IS GOOD FOR HIM THAT HE IS AFFLICTED, THAT HE MIGHT LEARN MY STATUTES!" Gwen exclaims.

"SHE'S LOST CONTROL! SOMEONE'S GOTTA GET THROUGH!" Al shouts.

"GORDON'S OUT COLD IN THERE!" Cris exclaims.

Gordon burns on inside the ring without anyone to help him until suddenly…CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige runs down to the ring! Woody stops shy of Gwen, just barely bumping into the dome. Woody encourages Gwen to "WAIT! WAIT! DAMN IT! LET THESE MEN THROUGH, GWEN! ANY LONGER AND HE COULD—"

"NO!" Gwen shouts back. "THESE PEOPLE FIDDLED; NOW THEY WATCH HIM BURN!"

"LET HIM SUFFER! IT IS GOOD FOR HIM THAT HE IS AFFLICTED, THAT HE MIGHT LEARN MY STATUTES!" Gwen exclaims.

Gordon burns on inside the ring without anyone to help him, and the other firemen are unable to evade Gwen, getting fire extinguisher fluid in their eyes, blinding them all! Suddenly…CCW Chief Content Officer Woody Paige runs down to the ring! Woody stops shy of Gwen, just barely bumping into the dome. Woody encourages Gwen to "WAIT! WAIT! DAMN IT! LET THESE MEN THROUGH, GWEN! ANY LONGER AND HE COULD—"

"NO!" Gwen shouts back. "THESE PEOPLE FIDDLED; NOW THEY WATCH HIM BURN!"

Woody runs a hand through his hair in utter disbelief of the matter…

…

…

…before noticing Gwen's drafted working paper on the outside of the ring, outside of the dome and away from the flames, gasoline and the burning Gordon. Woody points to the paper and tells Gwen, "…I'LL sign it, okay?! Is THAT going to be enough?! Let me sign it! I sign it, and you get rid of the dome!"

Gwen ponders this statement from Paige, stroking her chin…

…

…

…

…before saying, "You'd better hurry up…" pointing in the direction of the papers.

Woody nods, runs to the apron, Gwen patrolling him and the ringside area the entire time…

…

…

…and Woody picks up the paper, quickly peruses it…

…

…

…

…

…and signs on the dotted line with the provided pen, making the then-drafted document as good as legal law. Woody shows the paper to Gwen…and Gwen takes her time to look at it…smirks, nods…

…

…

…

…

…

…and FINALLY dissolves her dome, allowing the crew to enter the ring. The firemen waste little time in doing so, reaching Gordon, utilizing their fire extinguishers and using them on Gordon endlessly to put the fire out. The crowd is nearing silence at this point, for the second time in the night, deflated by what Tennyson has done.

…

…

The CCW CCO also enters the ring, checking on the condition of the charred Commissioner. Gwen stands by, watching the scene before her as the crowd is booing, some chanting, "YOU SICK F**K! YOU SICK F**K!" Gwen ambles over towards Gordon…

"…Hasn't she done enough, damn it?" Al murmurs under his breath.

…stands next to his burnt-to-a-crisp body…and Woody Paige…and the firemen…

…

…

…and she picks up a microphone…

…

_"…Do not be surprised at the fiery trial when it comes upon you to test you as though something strange were happening to you… But rejoice insofar as you share Gwen's sufferings, that you may also rejoice and be glad when Her glory is revealed… Glory to Gwen in the Highest…_"

Gwen puts the microphone down and rolls out of the ring with those words, taking her CCW Females Championship with her. Gwen walks up the entrance ramp, dried blood and some ash marks on her face…as she raises what is STILL her CCW Females Championship high above her head in one hand…and her newly-recognized paperwork in the other hand, knowing that she's gotten exactly what she wanted. The CCW CCO and emergency crew all check on Gordon's condition, making sure he is ablaze no more. EMTs, for the second time this evening, run down to the ring past Gwen with stretcher in hand. Gwen stares on…

…

…as Aelita and Jenny Wakeman watch the entire scene from their respective locker rooms, looks of concern, anger and drive on their faces—drive to end this nightmare…

…

…

Woody Paige looks back to the Alpha Bitch on the stage and shouts, "GWEN TENNYSON, YOU MONSTER!" enraged…while the EMTs all prepare to take Gordon to a medical facility as well, this feeling like déjà vu, almost all too familiar to them.

Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth don't even have the ability to speak and sign themselves out. _CCW XX 18_ simply fades to black.

* * *

Well then…here are your official _CCW XX 18_ results:

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman def. Xena via pinfall

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Arya Stark (w/ Sansa Stark) def. Mileena (w / Skarlet) via submission

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Lisa Simpson def. Mystique Sonia via pinfall

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Emmy def. CCW Women's Tag Team Champion Blossom and Trixie Tang

First-Round _XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch: Aelita def. Carmen Sandiego via pinfall

The Poké-Coordinators vs. Prettier Muscle never got started

_XX 18 _One-Night TournamentMatch Final: "The Teenage Robot" Jenny Wakeman and Aelita scored apparently simultaneous pinfalls in a Highway Five-Way Match also involving Arya Stark, Lisa Simpson, and Emmy

* * *

And a chaotic episode of _CCW XX 18_ comes to a close… I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter begins a new episode of _Ozone_, the thirty-eighth one to be exact, which will feature ANOTHER Highway Five-Way, this one to determine a Universal Title contender. That and more are to come on the next show, but until then, this is Cato saying _vakivelaanan!_


	9. CCW Ozone 38: Part 1

After a very controversial _XX 18_, _CCW Ozone 38_ is ready to begin! Already advertised for the program: a Universal Championship #1 Contender's Highway Five-Way Match to determine Aran Ryan's opponent at _Pandemonium_. Also to take place, Tom Brady faces Megaman, the Dragon Kids and the Forces of Nature will be in action, and more! It's all happening live in Little Rock, Arkansas!

"Do what you can, with what you have, where you are." – Theodore Roosevelt. #CarthageMustBeDestroyed

* * *

_(The screen shows the New York City skyline before focusing on an arena with a _CCW Ozone _sign, advertising the show taking place inside, with a blinking visual display underneath the sign, reading "SOLD OUT!" Then it swiftly zooms in on the _Ozone _sign…)_

**_[I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling_**

_(The screen shows the Dragon Kids standing on adjacent turnbuckles playing to the fans; then it shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops; then it shows Liu Kang making his way down to the ring in his ring gear.)_

**_We come with intention to face my opposition_**

_(The screen shows Tom Brady giving Dan Kuso a PAT; then it shows Caesar posing on the stage, flexing his muscles before a match; then it shows Don Flamenco splaying his arms on the ramp.)_

**_Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line_**

_(The screen shows Doc Louis and the Forces of Nature taunting inside the ring with the CCW World Tag Team Title Belts; then it shows Jimmy Neutron giving Deathstroke a Brain Blast and pointing to his head, noting his brainpower; then it shows Aran Ryan beating his chest inside the ring.)_

**_To the walls where we're taking it; let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson Spearing Glass Joe in half; then it shows El Blaze giving Kratos an Aneurysm in the center of the ring; then it shows the Twinleaves posing onstage before a match.)_

**_Let your light shine, like…_**

_(The screen shows Ares standing at the steel ring steps, summoning the lights to go on in the arena; then it shows Kratos on the middle rope in a corner, sneering.)_

**_Let your light shine_**

_(The screen shows El Blaze adjusting his mask backstage in the locker room; then it shows Wolf Hawkfield triggering his machinegun-esque pyro on the ramp; then it shows Aran Ryan hitting Captain Falcon with a Kick of Fear.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Liu Kang raising his Infinity Championship belt inside the ring; then it shows Liu Kang performing a Flawless Victory; then it shows the Cereal Killers hitting the Snap Crackle Pop on Enrique.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so fire it up_**

_(The screen shows Sportacus Sportakicking Tom Brady with authority; then it shows Deathstroke hitting a Frog Splash on Tony Delvecchio; then it shows Dan Kuso locking in the Anaconda Vise onto Megaman, hollering as he cinches in the hold deeper and deeper.)_

**_I've got a bad case of turning it up_**

_(The screen shows Caesar giving Deathstroke a Capture Suplex; then it shows Psymon Stark giving Moby Jones the Psymonizer; then it shows Disco Kid dancing inside the ring.)_

**_It's getting cold in here, so somebody FIRE IT UP!]_**

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson hitting Autolycus in the back with his car; then it shows Kratos Bike Kicking Captain Falcon; Ben Tennyson hitting the Intergalactic onto El Blaze and then raising his CCW Magnus Championship belt overhead.)_

* * *

"Fire It Up" by Thousand Foot Krutch plays on as _CCW Ozone 37_ gets started live from the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas! Blue fireworks fire into the air from the stage, followed by yellow and silver fireworks in lateral directions. More blue fireworks go off diagonally, three lines on each side; then white pyro goes off in a circle right alone the outline of the second "O" in "Ozone". Yellow explosions go off behind the _Ozone _sign above the big screen; then an enormous blue blast of pyro goes off on the stage to end the display! As the smoke clears, 17,340 fans are excited for the show to begin, holding up some signs such as "Fighting Spirit – CCW Only!" and "Doc Louis stole my bike".

Before Al Michaels or Cris Collinsworth can introduce either of themselves…

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

The CCW Magnus Champion comes onto the stage, boos resonating throughout the arena as the lights are green and the jacket on Ben Tennyson is even greener. The Tenth Wonder of the World points to the Magnus Championship around his waist…but doesn't stop to pose on the stage, simply walking down to the ring, removing the Magnus Title from his waist on the way down the entrance ramp and hoisting it one-handedly over his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Blader DJ says, "please welcome the CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"_CCW Ozone 38_ is on the air; it is on the air, however, without either of the twins with us—it's just Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth here…"

"The VOICE of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth…" Cris cuts in on Al.

"And if you're wondering why neither Jonathan nor Jeremy are here in the building with us tonight, well…you can ask that man right there, Ben Tennyson—or, more appropriately, ask his cousin," Al says. "She's the sole person responsible for Jonathan being in the hospital, Jeremy taking a leave of absence…AND the Commissioner of CCW being in an ICU as well. In the span of just one night, the Alpha Bitch wreaked immeasurable and distasteful havoc on this company."

"…I can see WHY Gwen did it… She explained her frustrations and everything—I bet Ben knows it too, but…" Cris sighs. "…You know what? As much of a hot-button talent Gwen Tennyson is—everyone talks about her—this is not _XX_; this is _Ozone_, and that means that our World Champion, our Magnus Champion, BEN Tennyson, is taking center stage. It's time to give the Best in the Universe the attention that HE deserves."

Ben Tennyson enters the ring, still holding the CCW Magnus Championship in his right hand…and then taking a microphone into his left hand, a serious look adorning his face.

Ben takes a medium-sized breath before beginning to speak, taking a small walk around to catch his bearings. "…Before I even begin with what I actually came out here to address, I don't think I can walk past the giant elephant in the room much longer. You all saw what happened on _XX _last week…" The crowd goes silent, still significantly feeling the spooks of the actions of the CCW Females Champion. "You all saw what my cousin did to Jonathan… You all saw what she did to Commissioner Gordon…" Ben scratches his nose and runs a hand through his hair. "I told you during my State of CCW Address that on the night after Gwen was to have certain things to say concerning her side of things, which included the FWAs. Did I see what she did coming? Hell no—no pun intended. I certainly didn't see her stabbing a commentator coming, and I'll be one of the first to say, as a purebred hero…that that WASN'T the right thing to do. I'll be one of the first to say, beyond a shadow of a doubt…that immolating the Commissioner, as many mistakes as he may have made around here, WASN'T the right thing to do. I may have nearly attacked the Commissioner, but I didn't go THAT far and I'm not OKAY with Gwen going that far. Simply put, I do not condone any part of what the CCW Females Champion did last Saturday night on _XX_. So, to those of you here tonight, I ask, simply as a MAN…don't hate ME for what my evil, sadistic, demonic, unnatural cousin did on live television… Hate me for what _I_, the Best Wrestler in the Universe and the CCW Magnus Champion of the World,do on live television." Ben shows off his Magnus Championship as he says this. "Hate me because I hold MY locker room accountable for letting my company down on a public stage like the FWAs. Hate me because I see things in this company that you fans and even MANAGEMENT turn a blind eye to. Hate me because there is nobody in the wrestling business at my level and you don't have a better company savior to turn to in your time of need." Fans begin to boo loudly for this proclamation.

"**YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) YOU'RE NO HERO! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" the fans in Little Rock chant.

Ben smirks. "If I'm no hero, I dare you to tell me who is. In fact, if anybody in this building can name me a better hero than Ben Tennyson, I'll give THAT guy the Title shot at _Pandemonium_ in Chicago!"

The "**YOU'RE NO HERO!**" chants only get louder and louder as Ben looks at the fans and chuckles.

"Hahaha…now that reminds me—yet ANOTHER gallant gesture from the Face of the company that goes completely over all of your heads," says Ben. "Everything I do is misunderstood and either underappreciated or simply _un_appreciated, from the words I say to the people I attack. Tell me: would you rather I let YOU select my _Pandemonium _opponent in my hometown?"

The fans burst into cheers in response to this question from Ben, affirming that they would indeed want the power to choose.

Ben snickers and shakes his head. "You people can hardly decide what kind of lunch you want from McDonald's® without clogging an artery; why would I put that kind of power of choice in YOUR hands? You don't even know what YOU want, let alone what CHICAGO wants! Big decisions like that should NATURALLY be left to me because, more than anybody else, I know what's best around here. I know what's best for my city and I know what's best for my company. While some of you would crack under the pressure of such a decision, I will handle it like a true professional. While some of you would make that call willy-nilly and in rashness, I am going to take my time and evaluate from top to bottom to determine what will make _Pandemonium_'s main event, MY main event, the best that it can be for the entire world that I saved. So, you can all thank me for taking on the burden of this decision-making process. You don't need to thank me today, or thank me tomorrow, or thank me even next week…but come _Pandemonium_, between now and then, you ALL will have thanked me. And you'll all be welcome when the time comes. But until then—"

_[I…_

_I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

The lights suddenly go a Maple Leaf red and Ben snaps his head towards the stage…

…as Wolf Hawkfield enters the Ozone Lair to a swarm of cheers from the CCW fans. The Canadian Badass scowls at the Magnus Champion as he walks down to the ring, fans immediately clamoring, "GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!"

"Oh, what the hell?!" Cris complains. "Why is this stupid Canuck interrupting our Champion? He was in the middle of an excellent and eloquent speech as always, and now this guy decides that NOW'S the perfect opportunity to mosey on out here—our Champion has been getting interrupted left and right and I am DISGUSTED by this disrespect!"

"I think he, like many others, have had enough of listening to his 'eloquence', Cris," Al says. "Wolf Hawkfield, whose issues with Tennyson are well-documented to say the very least…"

"He's got issues with some other individuals as well, as evidenced by last week's events, but this is the second time in as many weeks that Wolf's appeared during BEN TEN'S time," Cris states.

"One of the three men Ben defended the Magnus Championship against at _Nevermore_—he's been eying that gold ever since," Al notes.

"EVERYONE wants the gold, but guess what? Wolf HAD his shot at the gold, and he LOST! L-O-S-T, back of the line! And LAST WEEK, he lost to Tom Brady in the main event, so if anything he's behind HIM in line for damn sure!" Cris asserts.

"Regardless, the Ottawa native has something to say, and we're about to hear it!" Al says.

Wolf enters the ring and snatches a microphone from timekeeper Mickey MacElroy. Then he turns his attention to the Magnus Champion and growls.

"I don't need to look at your cousin or even THINK about what she did to find a reason to hate you," Wolf snarls. "Standing back there and listening to you smack your gums like a mealy-mouthed manatee is MORE THAN ENOUGH reason to want to tear you in half!"

Ben scratches the back of his head as the fans pop for this line, chanting "GORE! GORE! GORE!" some more.

The Tenth Wonder then says off-mic, "Noted…"

"You had a WHOLE ADDRESS last week, podium, carpet and all like a Prime Minister, and yet you STILL have the need to come out here and yap even more, because you don't think that any of us have heard enough. Well, I'm here to tell you that I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Wolf yells, drawing more cheers.

Ben responds on-mic, "Are you sure about that? Because what I was getting to before you decided to be 'badass'—I guess that what interrupting me is considered nowadays: something so 'badass'… Heh, what I was getting to actually has to do with you, so believe it or not, there IS a silver lining to you being out here. And that silver lining is, I get to tell you straight to your face that you will NOT be getting a Magnus Championship opportunity at _Pandemonium_." The crowd boos loudly for Ben's statement, and Wolf frowns at the _Ben 10 _protagonist. "There is still much narrowing-down to be done, but in last week's round of 'thinning the herd', let's just say you were one of the FIRST to go. Don't take it too hard; I mean, being from Chicago myself, I know that the Windy City's fans are a lot like me—high quality standards when it comes to wrestling. And _Pandemonium_'s main event is going to have to appeal to that high quality standard, and guys like you, well…" Ben sucks in his breath and grimaces. "…I'm afraid that you're falling a little bit short, Wolfie. So, you should go to the back, ask Popeye if you can borrow some more spinach and vitamins, shake the old eight-ball and ask again later, okay?"

Ben fires a cheeky smirk at the Canadian, who does not take it well in any fashion. Wolf simply stares menacingly into the eyes of the Magnus Champion, teeth gritted and forehead furled in fury. Ben notices this look…blinks…and speaks again, "…Like I said…don't take it personally. It's just the way Chicago works; they don't want to see you in the main event in three weeks. They just don't; I know it for a fact. That doesn't mean that they won't warm up to you… It just means that you're not their favorite flavor right now. And as much as you and these Arkansans may disagree with me…they don't know how my town works. I DO. Let's not have any more argument about this. You're not getting the Title shot at _Pandemonium_, and that, my friend, is final. Moving on…"

Wolf steps up into Ben's face, his chest right up against the Tenth Wonder's. Wolf narrows his eyes and says in a low voice, "…You say that Chicago doesn't want to see me in the main event… Well, I say that Little Rock wants to see me rip you a new one right here TONIGHT…"

The crowd pops immensely for this as Ben tries to hide his sweat from that declaration on the part of Hawkfield.

"…And _I _say…I've already got plans for the evening," Ben replies. "See, since my cousin's responsible for the gaps at the commentary tables, I feel its my responsibility as a HERO to compensate and keep the NBC boys afloat. So I'M going to be over there for the night keeping the chairs warm and adding my brand of _Ozone _coverage, and YOU, well…you're gonna have to find something else to do because I'm going to be busy for the next two hours. Once again – eight-ball, shake it up, come back another time. Glad we've had this chat." Ben mockingly pats Wolf's shoulder. "I hope you're done speaking to me, because the CHAMP is officially done listening to what you have to say."

Wolf looks at Ben's hand on his shoulder, sneering and glowering dead at the Best in the Universe…

"_Well, I hope you're ready to listen to what I have to say…_"

…

…before CCW Executive Manager Zero Kazama walks onto the stage with a microphone of his own in hand. Ben and Wolf both turn their attentions to the _Silent Library _host as he enters to a mixed reaction of cheers and boos.

"Ben, first off, I admire you offering yourself up as a temporary replacement at commentary for Jeremy and Jonathan as they are both absent from CCW television for the moment being," Zero says.

"Just part of what comes with being the savior of the company," Ben smiles.

Zero nods. "Yeah…and I'm sure that both Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth will be appreciative of your added contributions to the play-by-play throughout _Ozone_…with the exception of tonight's main event."

"Oh hell yeah! Ben Tennyson on commentary for the WHOLE NIGHT?! That's even better than what we got last week! It will be an HONOR to call _Ozone _alongside our World's Champion, the Best Wrestler in the Universe!" Cris gleefully speaks.

Al rolls his eyes and dryly says, "I'm getting palpitations just thinking about it…but what does Zero mean, 'except for the main event'?"

Ben raises his eyebrow, wondering the same thing. "With the exception of the main event? Zero, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you will not be doing commentary for the _Ozone 38_ main event match…because you're going to be IN the _Ozone 38_ main event match!" Zero announces.

Ben's eyes widen in initial surprise, not quite aware of his involvement on the _Ozone _card.

"And I think Ben just saw his night-off fantasies fade into dust!" Al comments.

"Commissioner Gordon, obviously, is not here tonight…but before he entered the hospital and before he spoke with Gwen Tennyson, he finished writing the _Ozone 38 _match card, and so tonight's main event, per his request and confirmation…will feature you, Ben Tennyson, going one-on-one…

"…

"…

"…with the man you're standing next to, Wolf Hawkfield!"

The crowd bursts into loud cheers in approval as Wolf flashes a somewhat feral grin in reply to the announcement from Kazama. Ben glances over at Wolf, color starting to leave his face as the Canadian Badass nods favorably.

"Now THAT is what I like to hear," Wolf chuckles. "Me going one-on-one with the loudmouth…" Wolf looks at Ben Ten…and he puts HIS hand on Ben's shoulder, mimicking the same mockery Ben was to him a moment ago. "Doesn't seem like you were ready to hear that, were you? Well, if you're not ready now…"

…

Wolf suddenly pinches Ben's shoulder and pulls him in closer, drawing a gasp and intrigued "Oohs" from the crowd.

"…you'd BETTER be ready come the main event," Wolf asserts, "because unlike last week…I'm not letting ANYBODY stand in the way between me and my game. Whoever steps into the Ozone Lair during my match that isn't a referee or you is putting themselves at risk…because, I swear, there is NOTHING, NOTHING, **NOTHING** that is going to stop me from gutting you tonight with a **GORE! GORE! GOOOOOOORRRRREEE!**"

Wolf spikes the microphone and growls directly in Ben's face, staring him down as "Badass" plays over the loudspeakers!

"Well, there's your main event, ladies and gentlemen!" Al shouts. "Ben Tennyson versus Wolf Hawkfield here tonight on _Ozone 38_, and you can just feel it in the voice and the mannerisms—Wolf is looking to capitalize on this with the Champ's pants down!"

"Ben Tennyson's NEVER got his pants down—don't get ahead of yourself, Michaels! He's ALWAYS ready! He KNOWS how to adapt to last-minute situations like this—that's why he's ours! That's why he's the Best in the Universe!" Cris shouts on Ben 10's behalf. "Be that as it may, I do find it VERY peculiar that Gordon made this match card six days ago and yet only NOW is Ben hearing about it! Is this CCW management or is this the freaking Politburo with closed doors?!"

Wolf leaves the ring and proceeds to head to the back while Ben stays in the ring, taking in everything that has just occurred.

"Complain and bicker all you like, but what is unarguable is that Ben is going to be tested tonight by a motivated, determined and damn well mad Wolf Hawkfield—you heard him: he wants to give Ben Tennyson a Gore he won't forget anytime soon!" Al says.

"Hmph…" Cris scoffs. "Well, until then, sounds like Ben's going to be joining us on commentary, and he'll be calling alongside us the Highway Five-Way to determine the #1 Contender for Aran Ryan's CCW Universal Championship! Disco Kid, Shun Kazami, Caesar, Sportacus and Dan Kuso will enter, but only one of them gets the Title shot at _Pandemonium_!"

"Speaking of #1 Contenders, the #1 Contenders to the World Tag Team Championship will ALSO be in action tonight," Al advertises. "Max and Enrique will be looking to bounce back from the assault they suffered last week on _Ozone _at the hands of the Tag Team Champs the Forces of Nature. That match and MORE to come LIVE here in the Verizon® Arena!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 38_! _Pandemonium _will be taking place live in Chicago, Illinois, a city quite dear to the CCW Magnus Champion's heart; speaking of Benjamin Tennyson, moments ago, we found out that he WILL be in action tonight in our main event match, and it will be against the Canadian Badass known as Wolf Hawkfield!" Al says. "It may not be happening at _Pandemonium_—so says our Champion—but we are going to see it TONIGHT!"

"Wolf barged his way in uninvited and got REWARDED by getting exactly what he wanted – a one-on-one contest with Ben Tennyson, which ruins whatever nightly plans HE has… What if Ben had a date with Samus tonight? What if Ben had a Scrabble tournament to go to? Wolf didn't consider any of THOSE, did he?"

"Nope, because Wolf is only concerned with one thing, and that is making sure that Ben leaves this arena with his body rocked by a GORE…GORE…GORE…" Al answers.

"Selfish…" Cris shakes his head. "But you know what? He'll learn tonight. He'll learn, right Ben?" Cris looks to the announce table normally occupied by the Ellis Twins, but now only occupied by the CCW Magnus Champion, who is replacing them at commentary.

"Last time Wolf and I were sharing a ring, it ended with me holding his shoulders to the mat for three seconds," Ben states. "The only difference tonight will be that Jeremy won't be here to say 'Set it and forget it' when I get the three-count."

"Haha, don't worry! I'll do you justice with a 'Check and mate', Champ!" Cris grins.

"Much obliged," Ben nods.

"I suppose I should say that it's a pleasure to have you here—I'm sure we both appreciate you trying to make up for circumstances set off by your young cousin Gwen… Not sure if this is the most enjoyable to us and to the fans, but…" Al's voice trails off.

"Like I said, it's what a hero does, Al Michaels," Ben says. "It's just what a hero does, and he does it for the people's own good; now, let's stop talking about how I saved the universe and let's get to the wrestling action!" Ben rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"…But we weren't talking about how you saved the universe…" Al murmurs.

"Oh…well then, we'll talk about it during the next commercial break then," Ben smiles.

Al pinches his forehead and groans, "…This is going to be a LONG night of commentary…"

Fifties-style doo-wop scatting is heard over the loudspeakers as black and white lighting takes over the Ozone Lair, triggering boos from the crowd.

_[Come let me take you back_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_That's when I discovered cool_

_That's when I made it mine_

_My pants couldn't be too tight_

_That's when I learned to fight_

_James Dean defined the day_

_Sue took me all the way_

_Cooooool…]_

("I'm All About Cool" by Jim Johnston plays)

Tony Delvecchio ambles down the entrance ramp with a lollipop in his mouth…and a wooden folding table in his right hand, dragging it down to the ring with him as the Backyard Kid enters the Ozone Lair to a negative reception.

"Tony Delvecchio, the _Backyard Sports _Italian-American and captain of the 7th Street Brawlers and the 7th Street Sluggers," Al introduces the man walking down to the ring. "He's been targeting Otto Rocket as of late, poking fun at his inability to get resigned to WWE: Animated's Hardcore Division and the fact that 'his hardcore' isn't cutting it in today's wrestling industry. Personally, I'd love to see if Tony could do better at hardcore himself, considering he's making fun of the last ECW: Blood and Ink Division World Champion."

"Maybe he's planning on taking the issue up with Otto over some pizza and linguini," Ben jokes.

"Hahahaha! Good one, Ben! But I don't think Tony's asking Otto out to dinner…" Cris laughs.

"Yeah, I'd wager a lump sum against that theory…" Al says, not nearly finding this as funny as his colleague and the Magnus Champion.

Tony pushes the table inside the ring and then rolls underneath the bottom rope himself, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and picking up a microphone. Tony yells, "Ay, shut it off! Shut it off back dere!" The production crew obliges, and Tony's music comes to a halt.

"Sit on it! Sit on it!" chant some smarky fanatics in the crowd. Tony scowls at the sound of this chant.

"Dat goes for you too—shaddup, all o' yous!" Tony tosses his lollipop into the crowd and gets more boos. "You ladies know ya wanted dat… Ova da last couple-a-weeks, I've-a been sayin' dat Otto Rocket ain't got what it takes to be hardcore no more. Now I know dat the best ding you hicks get on ya SATs is drool, hahaha…but riddle me dis: …Do you know what it means ta be hardcore? Do you know what hardcore even is? Don't hurt yaselves too hard dinkin' about it, heh… And don't feel too stupid—or at least, don't feel any stupida dan you're obligated, because dat Otto Rocket forgot what hardcore is a long time ago—HIS idea of hardcore died with da Nexus! Lemme give yous whatcha need ta know: …hardcore means that you hit harda dan anybody else in da room. Hardcore means dat you know just where ta hit a man…OR a woman…ta make it HURT. Hardcore means nobody knows what you're doin' next…sometimes, not even YOU. And hardcore means…you know how to play with your toys." Tony takes a moment to glance at the table behind him, smirking at the wooden apparatus. "I've already proven dat I hit HARDA dan Rocket with just da swipe o' my arm. He's still walkin' back dere holdin' his neck like dis wonderin' what da hell even hit him, hahahaaaa! And if THAT'S how bad my Seventh Street Slash feels…imagine what it's gonna feel like when dis piece o' hot stuff is swinging a chair at ya! Imagine how your stomach's gonna feel afta I swing at it with a baseball bat! Imagine…what shape your back's gonna be in…" Tony looks at the table tantalizingly. "…afta I send you plungin' through a table."

Tony chuckles to himself as he stomps on the table beside him. "Nothin' says hardcore like that baby right dere—LEGENDARY in all dings extreme! What betta way to exhibit your superiority ova anotha man… What betta way to put your toughness on display dan to take another human being, hold him ova your shoulder, make 'im dink about what he's in for, and den SLAMMIN' him straight thru! How EXHILARATIN' is da feelin' of lookin' down at another man from an elevated surface as dat man lies down on the table like it's a bed…and den, ya leave your feet, ya release a war cry to da heavens…and ya drop an elbow straight into da cavity of your enemy, breaking da table underneath 'im in da process! You wanna know how it feels?! …Well don't ask Otto Rocket, 'cause he doesn't know anymore. But I'D be more dan happy to give yous a demonstration o' my own… So, _Ozone_,who wants ta make a reservation for dis here table in da ring, huh? Come on; I'll put anybody thru dis! Come on! An' bring a ref with ya—I wanna make dis official! Let's do it!"

Tony paces the ring with the table lying on the canvas, waiting for someone to answer his open challenge.

"So now Tony Delvecchio's making an open Table Match challenge to kick off _Ozone_!" Al summarizes.

"Tables are one of the most notorious pieces of equipment in hardcore wrestling; it's a hell of a way to send a message! 'We Want Tables' is one of the most glorified chants in the business for a reason," Cris comments.

"Coming from a man who put another through a table to win the NCW Television Championship, I know that feeling Tony's talking about quite well," says Ben.

…

…

_[I am the one_

_Camouflage and guns_

_Risk my life to keep my people from harm_

_Authority_

_Vested in me_

_I sacrifice with my brothers in arms]_

("Hammerhead" by The Offspring plays)

Tony looks up the ramp…and sees _Mortal Kombat_'s Stryker standing there, hands on his hips and eying the Backyard Kid inside the ring…taking a short breath before pulling out his police nightstick from behind his back and pointing directly at Tony with it, indicating his intentions quite clearly.

"Kurtis Stryker? From the looks of things, Tony's got a taker in the _MK _policeman," Al says.

"One of the lesser-celebrated Mortal Kombatants, and with good reason—just look at him. He's a COP!" Cris says. "Other guys get to be ninjas or Shaolin Monks or shape-shifters; this guy's a COP… In every single _MK _story mode he should be the first one killed off automatically—assuming he even gets to be in the game!"

"Gotta admit though – his _MK9 _ending is pretty funny," Ben snickers. "And I say that even though I'd like to call Johnny Cage a friend."

Stryker enters the ring, calmly and coolly, and before he can even catch his bearings, Tony says, "Ayyyye, look who it is! It's da policeman himself-a, Kurtis Stryka! Heh! I rememba you. You were da first boy on da block to get himself a Seventh Street Slash when I made my debut!" Tony laughs. "Back for more, I see?"

Stryker grabs the microphone from Tony's hand and says, "You're right, Delvecchio. And I DO remember that very well—_Ozone 29_, right? Yep…" Stryker nods. "You know, I've thought a lot about that occasion and I've heard you talk about it more than once in the back. And every time I've heard you talk, I've said to myself that if there's one ass I'd love to shove my Taser up, it's that kid Tony Delvecchio's." The crowd pops for this remark as Tony narrows his eyes. "But TONIGHT…I hear you talk and something a little different comes to mind. You talk about this…invigorating feeling that you get when you put someone else through a table…and now, I can't help but think about just what kind of euphoria I'd be in if I were to send you through one myself right now."

The crowd cheers even louder, wanting to see the Vec get precisely this fate. Tony runs a hand through his hair and scratches the back of his head, slowly taking the microphone back from Stryker. Tony fans himself off with his hand, preventing himself from sweating anymore. Then he says, "…Yeeeeeaaahhh…I—"

Tony suddenly smacks Stryker right in the face with the microphone!

"OH!" Al exclaims. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"HELLO!" Ben gasps.

Tony puts the mic to his lips and says, "…don't dink dat's gonna happen."

Then he hammers away at Stryker's face with Mic-Aided Punches to the forehead, hitting seven, eight, nine of these before standing up and motioning for a referee to come down to the ring. Vincent Perry charges down the ramp and checks on Stryker's condition, and Tony yells at the official, "WHATAYA DOIN'? RING DA BELL!"

"Tony wants Perry to set things off, which he SHOULD right now…" Cris says.

"Stryker was clocked with a cheap shot by the Backyard Kid from Seventh Street, and Tony doesn't want to give him any time to recover!" Al calls.

Tony continues insisting that the referee get the match started…all while stomping repeatedly on the downed Kombatant. Vincent Perry moves Tony off of Stryker and then checks on him as he struggles to get to his feet, holding his forehead in pain as he manages to reach a vertical base. As Stryker stands, Vincent Perry calls for the bell…and Tony immediately hits Stryker with a Mat Slam directly onto the folded-up table!

"We're finally underway and—OHHH! The back of Stryker's head!" Al winces.

"Nobody needed to tell Tony twice that this baby's gotten started," Ben says.

Tony pulls the table out from underneath Stryker and promptly sets it up in the middle of the ring, all while Stryker is still selling his cranium. Tony smacks the tabletop and pulls Stryker up to his feet…before putting him in a Fireman's Carry.

"Tony ain't getting paid by the hour—it could be all over early!" Cris says.

…

…

But Stryker is able to escape behind Tony and hit an Atomic Drop! Then Stryker Head Slams Tony directly onto the top of the table not once, but twice. Tony stumbles backwards and Stryker folds the table up…and then leans it against a corner. Stryker goes back to Tony, who is in an opposite corner recollecting himself. Stryker charges at Tony…but Tony is able to get an elbow up to meet Stryker's jaw. Tony hooks Stryker's head next, climbs up to the middle rope…

…

…

…and goes for a Tornado DDT, but Stryker pushes him away! Tony lands on his feet and has the presence of mind to duck an oncoming Stryker Clothesline…and then drop Stryker with a Concrete Canyon Cutter as he turns around!

"C3! That's the Concrete Canyon Cutter by Tony Delvecchio—Stryker planted face-first!" Cris proclaims.

"Hesitated and stationary version of my own Cutter," Ben notes.

"Indeed!" Cris nods.

Tony sees the table in the corner, grabs Stryker…and places his back against the leaning table. Tony hits two punches to the head and a Chop to the chest…

…before picking Stryker up over his shoulder for a Body Slam, aiming to chuck Stryker into the table. He holds onto him…but Stryker manages to escape behind Tony and drop him with a Russian Leg Sweep…before rolling backwards, hanging onto Delvecchio…and Head Slamming him directly into the cornered table with authority!

"Russian Leg Sweep—hangs on and OH MAN! Did you see Tony's skull just bounce off of that table?!" Al exclaims. "That looked AND sounded headache-worthy!"

"But the table still standing fast—you don't just have to HURT your opponent with a table; you have to put him THROUGH one!" Cris says.

Stryker grabs Tony by the arm and Short-Arm Clotheslines him down to the canvas before walking over to the ring apron…and picking up his nightstick, prompting the crowd to perk up as Stryker takes a hold of this weapon. Tony slowly gets up and Stryker hits the ropes…

…

…and Stryker whacks Tony in the gut with the nightstick on the return!

"And now Stryker going to work on Tony with that nightstick!" Al says.

"I guess this is what you call Police Brutality," Ben quips.

Tony drops to his knees from the shot to the sternum…and Stryker stands behind him, angling the nightstick such that the point of it is directed at Tony's forehead. Stryker lifts the nightstick up…

…

…

…and he hits three consecutive Nightstick-Aided Axe-Handles to the top of the Backyard Kid's brain! Stryker disposes of the nightstick, tossing it out of the ring before hitting the ropes and executing a Forearm Smash to the back of Tony's head. Then Stryker turns Tony over, hits the ropes, and hits a second Forearm Drop, this one to the face. Stryker grabs the table out of the corner as Tony is flat on his back…and he lifts the table over his head…

…

…

…and Suplexes the table directly onto Tony, burying him underneath it!

"And Stryker—interesting offense there, dropping the table in Suplex-like fashion directly onto Tony's body!" Al says.

"Yeah, having a table dropped on top of you ain't too fun," Ben remarks. "That's why I learned the art of rolling out of the way. It's a fine art, you know. Tony…clearly hasn't mastered that yet—or he just wasn't aware enough to do so. And now…looks like Stryker's on the outside getting a new table…"

Stryker is indeed pulling a new table out from underneath the ring…and he places said table against the security wall, leaning it there on the ringside floor. Stryker keeps the table in place before turning around and grabbing Tony by the arm and hair to pull him out of the ring…only for Tony to rake Stryker's eyes through the ropes. Stryker lets go of Tony and clutches his face…and then Tony takes advantage with a Baseball Slide that sends Stryker into the table—which remains in one piece. Tony stands up as Stryker remains groggy against the table…and Tony yells out, "I'M HARDCORE!"…

…before hitting the ropes…

"Uh-oh—what's Tony thinking here? Could be perhaps the end…!" Al exclaims.

…

…

…

…and…Tony…simply goes to the outside onto the apron on the rebound, faking his teased Suicide Dive…only to go to the floor and punch Stryker in the face. "Ayyyyyyyye!" Tony exclaims, holding up a "V" with his fingers to the sound of boos and jeers from the crowd.

"And…wow…" Al plainfaces.

"What's the matter? Were you expecting a different maneuver out of Tony?" Cris chuckles.

"…Yes, I was…" Al blinks.

"Well, guess what? Hardcore, as Tony mentioned, means doing the unexpected, and what Tony just did there fits right in the style! He's hardcore indeed!" Cris declares.

"…I don't even think I can justify that with a response…" Al rolls his eyes.

Tony grabs Stryker's skull and Head Slams him directly into the steel steps…then grabs the Kombatant from behind, looks over his own shoulder…and delivers an Inverted Suplex directly onto the arena floor! Tony stands up, flips his Italian-American hair, and grabs the table from against the barricade…before jamming it into the middle of Kurtis Stryker's spine with a hard shot. Tony pushes the table back inside the ring and then pull Stryker back up to his feet. Tony holds onto Stryker's cheeks, measures his opponent, and delivers a European Uppercut…followed by another European Uppercut…followed by a third…followed by a FOURTH European Uppercut, knocking Stryker loopy. Tony talks smack to the _MK _officer, shouting, "You been drinkin' tonight, Stryka? Huh? Haha!" Tony grins and goes for a Hammer Throw to send Stryker into the steel ring steps…but Stryker reverses it and hurls the Vec into the stairs!

"Tony's taking Stryker to town; this is what I like to see—OH NO!" Cris gasps.

"Tony may've been having a little bit too much fun too early there!" Al says.

"Stryker never answered his question though," Ben says.

"…What question?" Al is confused.

"Has he been drinking tonight? And if so, where from? I wanted to know!" Ben answers. "Mostly because I'd like to know where I can get a quick cold one before the main event tonight…"

"…I wouldn't recommend alcohol before your match, Ben," Al says.

"Quiet, Michaels! He's the Champ! He can do what he wants because he's STILL better than you!" Cris comments. "It's been working wonders so far, hasn't it?"

"…" All Al can do is sigh.

Both Tony and Stryker are both down on the ringside floor, Tony holding his right shoulder in pain and Stryker struggling to stand back up while holding his chin. The Backyard Kid tries to stand up as well, as it is his turn to catch his bearings. After twenty-five seconds, Tony gets to his feet…and Stryker delivers a Chop Block to take Tony back down! Stryker grabs Tony's leg, standing back up and angling his foe carefully in his grasp…

…

…

…and Stryker Catapults Tony directly into the security barricade, dropping him gut-first onto the wall! The crowd pops as Tony holds his stomach in pain, slowly sliding off of the wall and staggering backward…

…right into a Drop Toe Hold, modified by Stryker such that Tony falls backwards and the back of his head knocks against the steel steps!

"First the wall and now the stairs—Stryker turning things around to the point where now TONY may not know where he is!" Al calls.

Stryker climbs to the ring apron beside the steps and pulls Tony up to a vertical base on the stairs, delivering two punches to the face, hooking him in a Front Facelock…

…

…

…hoisting Tony up over his head…and Front Suplexing him from the apron onto the canvas inside the ring! Tony clutches his chest in pain while Stryker flexes and then starts ascending to the top rope. Tony Delvecchio starts standing up, still holding his chest…

…

…

…and Stryker executes a Diving Clothesline, taking Tony down! Stryker lets out a passionate yell and the fans get behind him; the _MK _talent hits the ropes…and delivers a Shoulder Block off of the ropes, bringing Tony down a second time straight! Stryker measures the Backyard Kid, waiting to grab him into his arms…

…

…

…and he does so…spins Tony around…

…

…

…and drops him down with the Enfield!

"Stryker, a house of fire right now—there's the Enfield!" Al calls.

"I'm not liking where this is going…" Cris crosses his arms.

"But these people here in Little Rock sure are!" Al remarks.

Stryker grabs the table inside the ring and sets it up in the center of the squared circle, getting it ready for Tony's potential end. The policeman starts picking Tony up and puts him in a Standing Headscissors, pointing to the table and teasing a Powerbomb.

"And Stryker could be moments away from sealing the deal here…!" says Al.

"Tony'd better do something!" Cris advises.

Stryker holds Tony up onto his shoulders for a Powerbomb…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony punches Stryker's head madly, trying to get out of the predicament. Stryker eventually loses his hold of the Vec, and Delvecchio lands behind Stryker, grabbing his head for a Neckbreaker. However, Stryker manages to spin out of it and push Stryker into the ropes. Tony rebounds…

…

…

…and…Stryker nearly Back Body Drops Tony through the table behind him…but Tony manages to stop himself short of Stryker, drop down, and deliver a Throat Thrust that brings Stryker down hard! Tony pushes the table away from the scene and takes a look at Stryker…and hits the ropes himself…

"Well, Tony DID something—now he's about to do something else!" Ben says.

"Here it comes—Seventh Street Slash!" Cris calls it.

…

…

…

…

…and Stryker intercepts Tony with a Powerslam!

"AND IT'S DENIED!" Al exclaims. "Stryker with an EXPLOSIVE Powerslam!"

"Gah! One step behind there was Tony…" Cris groans.

"Looks like Kurtsy's not done!" Ben quips…

…as Stryker picks Tony up, holds him onto his shoulder with both arms hooked…

…

…

…

…

…and Stryker delivers the Colt .45!

"COLT .45! The Colt .45 by Stryker!" Al exclaims. "And if this were a one-fall-to-a-finish match, this would be a PERFECT opportunity to get the win! But he STILL has to put Delvecchio through the table!"

"Now, if Stryker's SMART, or if he's learned anything from me, he'd try to, while Tony's dazed, get a table reset and score the win while he can," Ben says.

"And whether Stryker's smart of not, I hope Tony can stop him!" Cris says.

Stryker grabs the second table in the ring as he sees it laid right next to him. He picks it up and sets it up right beside him, Tony still holding his back and selling the Colt .45. Stryker makes sure the table is sturdy before walking back to the downed Delvecchio. The fans chant, "WE WANT TABLES! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) WE WANT TABLES! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)"

"Stryker knows what the fans want; he's looking to oblige!" Al says.

"Or better yet, he's just trying to win the match, because at the end of the day, I don't think Stryker needs these guys to TELL HIM he needs a table in a TABLES Match…" Ben comments.

Stryker grabs Tony and places him onto the table in a supine position. With Tony there, Stryker hits a Bionic Elbow to the forehead, then a second and a third. Stryker climbs onto the table himself, standing on top of it while starting to pick Tony up as well. Stryker takes his time…before placing Tony in a Front Facelock.

"Stryker's looking to DDT Tony right through his own apparatus—if there's ever a way to make a man eat his words, this'd be it!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

But Tony counters by dropping to his knees and scoring with a Low Blow!

"Ohhhhh-ho-ho-hooo!" Ben laughs at Stryker's pain. The fans in the Verizon Arena don't find it nearly as funny.

"And if there's ever a way to make a man wish he'd never answered your challenge, THAT'D be it!" Cris says.

"The Low Blow by Delvecchio!" Al shouts. "Saving his own hide…!"

"No DQ!" Ben reminds.

"Of course; no disqualification, it's all legal—I get the drill…" Al huffs.

…

Tony then pushes Stryker off of the table, sending him directly onto the top rope throat-first! Stryker rebounds off of the cable…and Tony dismounts from the table, hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…and hits the 7th Street Slash!

"7TH STREET SLASH! YEAH!" Cris cheers. "DOWN GOES STRYKER, AND DOWN HE GOES HARD! JUST LIKE _OZONE 29_, HAHA!"

"Layfield and McGuinness, eat your hearts out," Ben states.

"And now, just like that, things are turned the other way—if it was one fall, TONY could get the pin here…but the table remains unbroken, and so the match goes on," says Al.

"But not for long!" Cris says…

…as Tony stands up and moves the table closer to a nearby corner, still standing up on its own. Tony surveys Stryker and smirks, taunting him as he's down…and then he sees the second table inside the ring. Tony grabs said table, slowly moves towards the already-standing table…and sets up the second table directly on top of the first. Tony grabs Stryker and pulls him underneath both tables before placing him in the corner and sitting him on top of the turnbuckles. Tony hits two punches to the top of the head, climbs to the middle rope and hits a European Uppercut as well…before hooking Stryker's head…

"You only need to put your opponent through one table to win, but Tony's looking to go above and beyond!" says Cris. "Otto Rocket, I hope you're paying attention! THIS is what hardcore looks like!"

"Tony thinking Superplex…" Ben says.

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony tries to Superplex Stryker through the tables, but Stryker is able to counter it by breaking free with a Headbutt. Tony falls off of the middle rope and lands on his feet on the canvas. Stryker tries to posture up on the top turnbuckle…

…

…

…

…but Tony grabs the top-level table and tosses it directly at Stryker's head!

"Watch out for flying tables!" Ben exclaims.

"Stryker gets a wooden missile to the dome, and Tony's plan of a two-table takedown may've hit a snag…" Al says.

"But one is just as good as two per the match rules!" Cris says. "And Tony knows it as well!"

Tony climbs up again and takes a hold of the Kombatant, hooking his head and draping his arm over his head once again…

…

…

…

…

…

_[Did you ever get the feeling you were born to lose?_

_Smacked in the face with a silver spoon_

_Skinny doll, gimme your magazine queen_

_Spread your legs for the silver screen]_

("Rip It Up" by Jet plays)

…but the crowd pops as "Rip it Up" plays in the Ozone Lair!

"Wait a minute!" Al exclaims.

"What in the world? We're in the middle of something here!" Cris complains.

"That's the entrance music of one Otto Rocket!" Al notes.

"He must want a close and personal look at Tony putting the cop through the table—maybe take some notes?" Ben says.

"Well, he's certainly not fashionably late…" Cris speaks.

Tony looks up the ramp and shouts at the stage, yelling, "YOU WANNA WATCH ME, ROCKET?! HUH?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

…

But despite Tony's shouts and the music playing on, Otto doesn't appear from the back.

"…Well, where IS he?!" Cris questions.

"Not here…" Ben says.

"Tony's wondering himself where Otto may be lurking…" Al says, looking around himself. "And so are these fans…"

Eventually, "Rip It Up" stops playing…and Tony barks on at the entrance, daring Otto to show up…to no avail…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then, Stryker snaps into action, grabs Tony off of the corner…

"HEY-HEY—LOOK OUT!" Ben exclaims.

…

…and drops Tony with a Super Sit-Out Side Slam Spinebuster through the table!

"BANG BANG! THE BANG BANG THROUGH THE TABLE, AND STRYKER WINS! STRYKER TAKES ADVANTAGE ON THE DISTRACTED DELVECCHIO!" says Al.

"NO!" Cris is unhappy with the result as the bell rings and now "Hammerhead" plays.

"Here is your winner, Stryker!" Blader DJ declares as referee Vincent Perry checks on Stryker as the cop stands back up to his feet, hanging onto the ropes. Perry raises Stryker's hand in victory, the Kombatant raising his other hand over his head as well before rolling out of the ring.

"Tony was about to send Stryker through the wood below him, but thanks to a musical disruption, Delvecchio took his eye off of the ball, which is bad for you in baseball AND in wrestling, as evidenced by Stryker taking advantage!" Al says.

"Oh, come on! Stryker's PROUD of that?! Stryker STOLE that from right under Delvecchio's nose! Gah!" Cris bickers. "For a law enforcer, Stryker's not exactly the moral beacon you'd think, accepting a win like this!"

"And that's why I'M the hero everyone looks up to and HE'S the guy who's probably dying first in the next _Mortal Kombat _story mode," Ben comments.

"Tony's plan of a hardcore statement backfired!" Al states.

Stryker makes his way to the back, taking in his victory while Tony winces in pain in the broken table parts, lying on his back…

…

…

…

…but then the crowd pops again…

…

…as Otto Rocket skateboards down to the ring, making haste as he slides to a stop right in front of the ring apron!

"And THERE! THERE'S Otto Rocket!" Al points.

"Oh, lovely! Just who I wanted to see…NOT!" Cris retches.

"Speaking of guys proud of themselves, I bet Otto's really proud of holding up his own entrance and distracting Tony into losing that match…" says Ben.

Tony, unaware of Otto's arrival on the scene, grits his teeth and gets up slowly holding the back of his head, feeling the effects of the Bang Bang through the table. Otto, meanwhile, stands on the ring apron and waits for Tony to get to a vertical base.

"What…is Otto doing? I don't like it! I REALLY don't like it!" says Cris.

"Tony's been making it a point to attack Otto after his matches—both on _Ozone 36 _and _37_…but _38 _may be a different story!" Al says.

"Somewhere, General Iroh is jacking off to what may be about to happen," Ben remarks.

…

Tony gets up…

…

…

…

…and Otto Springboards…and delivers a 720 DDT, dropping Tony right onto his head!

"Otto flying high—OH MY! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, WHAT A DDT!" Al shouts. "THAT WAS CRAZY, SPINNING IN MID-AIR!"

"I don't know who's dizzier: Tony or Otto after that!" Ben says.

"Who the hell cares if OTTO'S dizzy? Tony doesn't deserve this, damn it! Otto's praying on a man he screwed over!" Cris protests.

"Sound familiar?" Al comments. "Maybe not so because the roles are REVERSED right now…"

Otto leans against the opposite ropes and regains his equilibrium from the 720 DDT…before noticing the table Tony tossed at Stryker earlier still lying around the ringside area. Otto looks at the downed Tony…and says, "You want extreme? I'll give you extreme…" Then Otto rolls out of the ring and puts the table back inside the ring, rolling in the ring as well and then setting the table up.

"Tony told Otto he doesn't know hardcore anymore…but I think that Otto may be about ready to show Delvecchio just how wrong he is, and add insult to injury in the process!" Al says.

"More like add barbarism to cowardice if you ask me!" Cris says.

Otto pulls Tony up…and places him onto the table as it's standing in the middle of the ring. Otto looks at the crowd as they cheer and chant, "OTTO! OTTO! OTTO!" hoping to see the Rocket Boy send Delvecchio through the wood. Otto makes his own climb up to the top rope…measuring the Backyard Kid…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Tony is able to roll off of the table before Otto dives from the top. Tony manages to get to the outside as the crowd jeers in disappointment.

"Oh, thank Gwen! Thank GWEN that Tony got away!" Cris says in relief.

"Either by instinct or perhaps luck, Tony narrowly escapes what would have been the ULTIMATE irony and karma rolled into one!" Al says.

Otto remains perched on the top rope, smirking and motioning to Tony on the outside, "That close."

Tony, meanwhile, scoots his way up the ramp, glaring at Otto in anger and exhaustion, none too pleased with the night's proceedings.

"Otto may've gotten the better of Tony cumulatively this week, but Tony lives to fight another day, and one can only wonder not when that day's coming…but just how SOON that day is coming," Al says.

"Can't be soon enough if you're Tony—he looks like he got the piss taken out of him, and thanks to Rocket, he kinda did," Tennyson says. "First the Tables Match, then the post-match…Otto's smiling now, but Tony's going to want to take that smile off of Otto's face in a heartbeat."

"And I can't wait to see it when it happens!" Cris asserts.

Otto and Tony continue staring across one another from ring to entrance, entrance to ring, neither one giving an inch.

* * *

Backstage we go to the Dragon Kids' locker room, where Max is taping up his ribs with bandages underneath his t-shirt. Enrique, his own ribs having already been taped up, is right beside Max, making sure his partner is set for action next. The CCW Combine Cup trophy is next to Enrique, still in its own wagon for the PBS Kids to roll around. As the Dragon Kids are preparing for action, the Cyber Boyz, Matt and Slider, both appear as well.

"Hey…you guys okay?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, we're…hanging in there," Max replies in a resolute voice while wincing in slight pain.

"You sure about that? Last week was pretty brutal for you guys," Slider mentions.

"_No nos lo recuerdes…_" Enrique says.

"We can't hide it, though," Max states. "Bald Bull and Soda hit us pretty hard, and we're pretty banged up, as you could tell. But if you think that that one battering we got is going to cause us to lose focus, get frazzled, and not follow through on our dream of becoming World Tag Team Champions, then Doc Louis and his Productions are taking us for granted. And you and everybody else should know what happens when you take the Dragon Kids for granted…"

Slider nods. "You dudes are the epitome of determination, but Team Twilight…they KNOW you guys are hurt. And they're determined to make sure you get even MORE hurt tonight. Are you sure about this? Do you think you'll be alright—do you think you can hang in there longer?"

"…To take a word out of my sister's vocabulary…DEFINITELY," Max says.

Matt chuckles…but Slider says, "Speaking of Emmy…how's she doing? Oddly enough, it's Edward's wife Bella Swan who's responsible for the state she's in right now…"

"…She's at home getting some rest," Max answers with a small sigh, expressing his own concern for her older sister.

"She's hurting too, Slider…but just like she's got a plan to get back at Bella and her friends…WE'VE got a way to get our own form of payback on Emmy's behalf at Edward and Jacob's expense," Enrique says. "And we're going to fight through to a win tonight, and show Team Twilight, show Bella, show the Forces of Nature and show everybody here…why WE Believe…and they should too."

The Cyber Boyz take these bold words in and express their comprehension of the message. Enrique turns to his partner and says, "_Listo?_"

"I'm ready when you are," Max replies, and both of the Dragon Kids leave their locker room and head towards the Gorilla Position.

"The Dragon Kids, recovering from last week's assault by the Forces of Nature…but they're ready to wrestle!" Al says. "Tag team action up next—the #1 Contenders to the CCW World Tag Team Championship, Enrique and Max, will face Team Twilight, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, and that's right after the commercial break!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_And now the CCW Whack of the Week is brought to you by Papa John's: Better Ingredients. Better Pizza. Papa John's._**

_Bald Bull grunts…and then he pushes Enrique down onto the canvas! The fans gasp in surprise, as does Max, who turns his head to see what happened…only for Soda Popinski to shove HIM down as well!_

_The crowd is displeased with these shoves, but Doc Louis is laughing it up. "You think you can measure up to THAT? You think so? I doubt it. You boys can say I'm wrong, but facts are facts. And the fact is, all it takes is one of THOSE…and you're on your ass."_

_Max frowns, shaken up by the sudden shove, as is his partner. He sits up… "Yeah… Yeah, you're right there… One push, and I'm down…one push, Enrique's down…but guess what, Doc?" Max jolts to his feet, and Enrique does the same after him. "After you knock us down, you know what we're gonna do? WE'RE GONNA GET RIGHT BACK UP!" The crowd cheers. "It's not the first time we've been—"_

_Soda Pop cuts Max off by shoving him down once again!_

_"Hahahahaaaa! Well, we're just gonna knock you DOWN again, ain't we?" Doc shouts back. "Not the first time? Damn straight won't be the last time then! That's for sure!"_

_"YOU'RE RIGHT! BUT GUESS WHAT?!" Max stood up once more, angrily. "WE'RE GONNA GET BACK UP AGAIN! AND WE—"_

_Soda pushes Max a third straight time, cutting him off!_

_"We can do this ALL NIGHT LONG, baby!" Doc guffaws._

_Max gets up again, fury starting to build up slowly inside him. "AND SO CAN WE! SO…CAN…WE—WE'RE GONNA KEEP GETTING UP OVER AND OVER! WE'RE NOT GONNA STOP! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA—"_

_Soda Popinski issues push number FOUR to Max, putting him to the ground! Max snarls and smacks the canvas with a purpose, snapping to his feet once again._

_"AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DO THIS!" Max finally manages to get out…_

_…before suddenly leaping and hitting Soda Popinski with a Mic-Aided Superman Punch!_

_"OH! MAX FIRES BACK—THIS WASN'T A PUSH; IT WAS A CLOSED FIST!" Jonathan exclaims._

_"MAX HAS HAD ENOUGH!" Jeremy yells._

_Bald Bull snorts in disgust and goes for a Clothesline onto Enrique…but Enrique ducks it! Enrique hits a series of Knife Edge Chops to Bald Bull's chest, followed by a Spinning Back Kick and punches to the midsection and face! Max manages to isolate Soda Popinski into a corner with his own strikes, climbing to the middle rope and starting to throw punches down into the forehead of the Russian Monolith. Bald Bull hits a hard Kneelift into Enrique's sternum though, bringing him to his knees before Bald Bull executes a Big Boot right to the exposed jawline of the Colombian Kid! Bald Bull starts to recover from Enrique's unexpected barrage, but Max keeps on hitting punches—almost hitting 20 of them! On the sixteenth punch, though, Soda Pop carries Max out of the corner, holding him in a Prawn position on his shoulders…_

_…_

_…_

_…and he flips Max off of his shoulders into a Flipping Facebuster, dropping Max body-first on top of Enrique's chest!_

_"And the STRENGTH of Popinski shows there!" Al comments. "BOTH of the Dragon Kids feel that one…"_

_"Max's little bravado trip is really starting to look foolish now!" Cris says._

_Bald Bull starts stomping on Max while Soda Popinski picks Enrique up, grabs him by the arm, and delivers a Short-Arm Clothesline! Soda hangs onto the arm, pulls Enrique up a second time, and hits a second Short-Arm Clothesline! Then he hangs on once again…and repeats with a third! Soda keeps holding Enrique's arm, the latter defenseless to stop it…and he hits a FOURTH Short-Arm Clothesline!_

_"Soda Popinski is just having FUN here—he's hitting Enrique like a piñata!" comments Jonathan._

_Bald Bull stomps away at Max incessantly, doing a number on his ribcage with each boot!_

_"Between _Nevermore_ and the FWAs, Max and Enrique aren't exactly in the best of shapes, and this CERTAINLY isn't helping their cases—OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN! WHAT A FREAKING CLOTHESLINE! ENRIQUE MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE A PULSE AFTER THAT!" Jeremy shrieked as he saw Soda Pop's FIFTH Short-Arm Clothesline send Enrique almost inside-out, upside-down…and clean out of the ring as he rolls to the floor._

_Bald Bull notices this, snorts, and grabs Max's hair, pulling him up from the ground. Bald Bull grabs Max's throat with both hands…and delivers a trio of Headbutts to the forehead, each one rattling the skull of the four-year-old…_

_…_

_…_

_…before Choke Tossing Max CLEAR over the top rope beside his partner at ringside!_

_"And HOLY COW—BALD BULL JUST CHUCKED MAX LIKE HE WAS A PIECE OF PAPER!" Al hollers._

_"Made it look all too EASY!" Cris exclaimed. "Damn!"_

_Doc Louis pats both Bald Bull and Soda Pop on the back and encourages them to go outside of the ring, as the Tag Team Champions are not yet done it seems. Bald Bull looks around ringside…and then walks to Jonathan and Jeremy's announce table, ripping it apart and pulling out the monitors._

_"…Oh no… The show…JUST…STARTED… We JUST…GOT HERE…" Jonathan groans._

_"I don't like this, guys…" Jeremy says._

_Soda Popinski grabs Enrique and holds him by the armpits, dragging him over to where Bald Bull is standing. The Forces of Nature glance at each other…nod…_

_…_

_…_

_…and then Soda pops Enrique up into the air…for Bald Bull to catch him with the Bull's Eye!_

_"BULL'S EYE—GOOD LORD! THE HEIGHT AND THE PAIN!" Jonathan exclaims as Bald Bull ROARS right in front of him!_

_"I think I just HEARD Enrique's stomach explode," Jeremy winces._

_Soda takes Max to the twins' announce table…while Bald Bull picks up Enrique by the very same table. Bald Bull wraps his arms around Enrique's waist…while Soda has a hand firmly around Max's throat._

_"Ohhhhhh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no no, no, no—I do NOT like where this is going!" Jeremy whines._

_"Forces of Nature have both of the Dragon Kids in their grasp, right in front of us!" Jonathan yells._

_Doc Louis taunts, "Let's see y'all 'get up' from THIS—hit it! Hit it, boys!"_

_Bald Bull lifts up Enrique…_

_…Soda Popinski lifts up Max…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…and they hit the Turkish Delight and Cokeslam at the same time, sending Enrique and Max both through the announce table!_

_"**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! THE DRAGON KIDS, THE COMBINE CUP WINNERS, THROUGH THE GODDAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE!**" Al exclaims._

_"SODA POP AND BALD BULL HAVE JUST GIVEN THE DRAGON KIDS A TASTE OF THEIR FUTURE!" Cris declares. "MESSAGE SIGNED, MESSAGE SEALED, MESSAGE DELIVERED, TABLE DESTROYED!"_

_The Dragon Kids are motionless and battered in the announce table debris as Bald Bull and Soda Popinski both roar in unison, the World Tag Team Champions standing over their challengers tall and proudly._

_"After _Nevermore_, I'm not going to lie—I REALLY thought in my heart of hearts that the Dragon Kids were cleared for takeoff… Right now…I don't know…" Jeremy murmurs._

_"If you didn't know how hard it would be for the Dragon Kids to topple our Champions…you do now," Al says._

_"And by 'hard', you mean impossible!" Cris "corrects"._

_"…Might be tough to fight against that comment…" Jonathan admits. "Forces of Nature…making a point here, making it loud and clear…in front of us all…"_

* * *

_[I want to understand_

_How you can lock up all those feelings_

_If you could understand_

_My self-destructive tendencies_

_Things aren't always what they seem]_

("Solace" by Triphon plays)

"That was last week, and this is now—despite last week's onslaught at the hands of the Forces of Nature, here come the Dragon Kids!" Al says.

"Ready to get laid out again? I'm sure as hell ready to see it!" Cris chuckles.

"Well tonight, they wrestle Team Twilight!" Al states as Max and Enrique appear on the stage to a huge crowd pop, both of them slightly supporting their ribs on the way out before looking to each other, nodding in readiness, and walking down the ramp, high-fiving the fans. Enrique points to the words "We Believe" on their special-made t-shirts before entering the ring, while Max rolls the CCW Combine Cup trophy wagon down the ramp with him, parking it by the ring steps before entering the squared circle as well.

_[It's time we sit and reevaluate_

_The time we just let go to waste!_

_These years I've wasted_

_I just want them back because I won't see!_

_What could have been my brightest moments_

_Will never be!_

_Now hear my cry!_

_Just give me solace!]_

"The following Tag Team Match is set for one fall!" Blader DJ announces over the fans. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 388 pounds, Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids!"

"You saw Matt and Slider, fellow PBS friends of the Dragon Kids, talking with Max and Enrique concerning their conditions and whether or not they were in competing shape," Al says. "Last week, the Dragon Kids were out celebrating their Combine Cup triumph when Doc Louis Productions, most notably the Tag Team Champions Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, crashed the party AND the announce table of the twins, leaving the #1 Contenders in a broken heap. They've healed up since then, but they are NOT at 100% tonight."

"And that's great news for Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, who'll be looking to capitalize and make their days even MORE miserable," Ben says. "It really sucks when you're not going into a match at 100%, and it sucks even more when you THINK you can handle it when you actually can't. Just ask Wolfie. He's a case-in-point."

"Max's confidence and bravado was what got the Dragon Kids annihilated last week, and now they say they're out to prove why we all should believe in these guys… Let me make something clear: I don't believe in them NOW, I won't believe in them tomorrow, I won't believe in them next week, and at _CCW Pandemonium_, I won't believe in them THEN either," Cris says.

"You know what ELSE Max said, though: Don't take the Dragon Kids for granted…and if I was Team Twilight, I would heed those words," Al states.

_[How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides?_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time]_

("Decode" by Paramore plays)

"Oooh, new theme music! …Again…" Ben comments.

Edward Cullen and Jacob Black stand onstage in the midnight black-tinted Ozone Lair. The _Twilight_ males stare at the ring ahead of them, glaring darts through Max and Enrique inside the ring before walking down the ramp slowly and methodically, the fans booing them along their way to the squared circle. One such fan is holding a sign that reads: "Gwenelly: STILL a Better Love Story Than Twilight". Edward and Jacob stand on the ring apron side-by-side, looking at the fans with contempt before simultaneously entering the ring.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 445 pounds, the team of Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, Team Twilight!" Blader DJ says.

_[How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know]_

"They were one of the first four teams eliminated from the Combine Cup which went to the Dragon Kids, and you know that Edward and Jacob recall that and want to send a message that, despite such a finish, they are STILL a top-tier tag team to pay attention to and respect…which is hard to come by considering their background…" Al murmurs.

"If a slurry of PBS children get to be considered 'Pioneers' or 'World Champions', a formidable duo of _Twilight_ movie fame—fame in theaters that is UNPRECENDENTED—deserve some credit, and they will GET that once they make work of the Dragon Dorks," Cris says.

"I prefer Dragon Dweebs," Ben comments.

"Dragon Dweebs it is then!" Cris nods. "Either way, they're entering this match wounded, and Jacob and Edward, the werewolf/vampire connection, LOVE wounded animals."

"And as was also mentioned backstage, Bella Swan—along with Lucy van Pelt and Zoe Payne—was responsible for Emmy getting put through an announce table herself last Saturday on _XX_," notes Al.

"I bet Edward and Jacob want to follow Swan's lead tonight," Ben says. "Much like Max and Enrique have been trying to follow Emmy's lead for weeks going on months. They still haven't gotten there yet."

"Max and Enrique are far out from under Emmy's shadow if you ask me, Ben," Al opines.

"Oh? Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you then," Ben remarks.

"Ugh…Max and Jacob to start to this, it looks like…" Al sighs.

The bell sounds and Max and Jacob are indeed the two legal men to start the match. Max goes for a lock-up with Jacob, but Black kicks Max in the gut to immediately bring Max to a knee.

"One shot!" Cris laughs. "It only took a singular shot to send Maxie to a knee!"

"Those ribs are a problem area for sure," Al says as Jacob clubs at Max's back, forcing him to yell out in even more pain.

Jacob sends Max into the Team Twilight corner and then proceeds to rock him with more kicks to the ribcage. After six such kicks, Jacob tags in Edward, and Edward resumes with more kicks to the ribs on his end. Edward hits five shots before Irish Whipping Max into the ropes and delivering a Kitchen Sink Knee to the gut. Edward hits the adjacent ropes as Max is down…and Max ducks under, then attempts a leapfrog. However, as he leaps over Edward, the vampire turns around in his tracks, takes Max and delivers an STO Backbreaker! Edward pulls Max to the Twilight corner again, tagging in Jacob. Edward and Jacob both attempt a Double Back Suplex onto Max…

…but Max flips onto his feet. Edward and Jacob turn around and go for a Double Clothesline, but Max ducks it and leaps over the top rope and to the apron, tagging in Enrique. Team Twilight turns around…and Max and Enrique Springboard in unison and deliver Double Axe-Handles to Edward and Jacob!

"DUAL SPRINGBOARD SLEDGES!" Al exclaims. "And Enrique and Jacob, I believe, are the legal two now!"

"That would be correct," Ben nods.

Max and Enrique Double Irish Whip Edward into the ropes and then deliver a Double Hip Toss, then stereo Low Kicks to the chest and spine of the vampire. The lycanthrope Jacob then gets up and runs at the Dragon Kids…who both Drop Toe Hold Jacob directly onto Edward, forcing him to Headbutt his own partner! Enrique takes Jacob and delivers a series of Forearm Smashes to the head, then three Leg Kicks…and then a Dropkick that forces Jacob into the ropes. Enrique nails a Knife Edge Chop to the chest thereafter, and then he vaults to the apron, grabbing Jacob's head and slamming it into the top turnbuckle. Enrique climbs up the corner, hooking Jacob's head as he makes his way up…all while Edward is standing up. Enrique leaps out of the corner…and, while kicking Edward in the face, Enrique drops Jacob with a Tornado DDT!

"THAT'S a twofer—Tornado DDT and a kick to the head!" Al calls.

"Oh, WONDERFUL… Twilight, get it together!" Cris encourages the opposition.

Edward rolls out of the ring while Enrique goes for the cover on Jacob: 1…2…2.5 Jacob kicks out for the match's—and the night's—first near-fall. Enrique tags in Max while hanging onto Jacob's head. Max returns to the ring, drapes an arm of Edward's over his head…and Enrique follows suit. Both of the Dragon Kids eye one another…before lifting Jacob up for a Double Suplex…then rolling their hips together in the same direction. The crowd sees what the Dragon Kids are doing, and they count "One!"…

…then "Two!" as the Dragon Kids deliver a second Double Suplex…

…

…

…and then "Three!" as they complete their Tag Team Three Amigos on Jacob Black. Max climbs to the middle rope as Jacob is on his back. Max taunts to the fans, getting a good response from them as he dives out of the corner and delivers a Diving Leg Drop! Max covers Jacob after the dive: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.65 Jacob gets the shoulder up. Max looks at the referee to double check, but referee Lonny Cunningham stands true to his decision.

"Yep, Max—only two; unlike you, this referee CAN count to three without stuttering in the middle," Cris insults.

"Actually, Cris, in some of my matches, no joke, I would take Max as a better ref with his counting skills then Cunningham, so I'm going to have to cut you there," Ben chuckles.

"Heheheh…didn't know that, Champ," Cris smirks. "You learn something new every day though… What'd you think of the count that time?"

"Oh, here it was fine. Clearly only two," Ben replies. "He's been worse on the calls; trust me."

Max applies a Wrist Lock to Jacob, helping him up to his feet before twisting the arm once more and tweaking the limb of the werewolf. Max goes for an Irish Whip…but Jacob has the wherewithal to reverse it. Jacob goes for a Big Boot, but Max Baseball Slides underneath it to evade…before delivering a Frankensteiner to bring Jacob down! Max goes to the ropes as Jacob is lying flat onto his back staring up at the lights…and _Maxito _goes for a flying maneuver, Springboarding off of the middle rope…

…or at least attempting to do so, before Edward appears out of nowhere and pulls down the top rope, misappropriating Max's balance and causing him to fall over the ropes and to the outside! Edward scowls at his handiwork while standing on the apron…

…

….only to receive a Springboard Busaiku Knee from Enrique, knocking him off of the apron and to the floor!

"Edward with the intervention—but Enrique just made him pay! WOW!" Al exclaims. "Excellent flying ability, and that knee had heat on it!"

Enrique stands up…only for Jacob to grab Enrique from behind and send him sliding underneath the bottom rope, falling abdomen-first onto the outside matting with a vengeance!

"And now JACOB just made ENRIQUE pay, and that's right to the ribs!" Cris comments.

"Right onto those ribs, the LAST thing Enrique wanted to land on," Ben says. "Max isn't looking much better either, but there's room for things to get worse…as Edward and Jacob may be aware of…"

Jacob goes to the outside of the ring where Max is struggling to stand, and Edward is clutching his face, preparing to get up as well. Jacob goes for a right hand to Max…but Max blocks it and hits a right hand of his own. Max fires with punches to the face of the werewolf, backing him off momentarily…before Jacob retaliates with a thumb to the left eye, blinding Max…

…

…

…and as Max turns around…he is unsuspectingly picked up and brutally RAMMED back-first into the steel ring post!

"OH MY GOD! OH NO!" Al exclaims.

"It's 'Oh your GWEN!' and OH YES!" Cris reacts. "Anybody want a broken vertebra? Max may have plenty right now!"

"If you look up the word 'blindsided' in the dictionary, there's your epitome," Ben says. "Max blinded and then BAM! Right into the post! Good job, Edward…"

"And now, Edward and Jacob take the flopping Max and put him back in the ring—no rest for him…" Al remarks.

Jacob tags in Edward as Max is brought back to the squared circle. Edward hits the ropes…and delivers an Elbow Drop to the midsection, going for the pin on one-half of the Combine Cup winners. The referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Max kicks out!

"…mat—okay fine! Don't stay down! Take more damage from Team Twilight and lose with an injury! Fine by me, and even finer by the Forces!" says Cris.

"As condescending as that sounds, it may be a legitimate issue; the Dragon Kids have to be careful not to risk serious further injury that may linger into _Pandemonium_, because they're gonna need everything and more to knock off the Russian and the Turk," Al states.

Edward applies a Rear Waist Lock, holding Max by the ribs and pressing down on the aching body part, pressuring the midsection of Max even further. Max tries to stand up to get out of the position, but Edward holds onto him as well and takes Max down onto his chest. Max winces and tries to look for a reprieve; however, Edward hits a German Suplex onto Max and holds onto the PBS Kid…before backing into the Team Twilight corner and accepting a tag from Jacob. Jacob enters the ring and hits a flurry of punches to the open torso of the four-year-old. Edward, behind Max, pushes Max forward…and into a Jacob Back Body Drop! Max screams in pain from landing harshly onto the ring mat…before Jacob falls into a cover: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…."

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8095 Max gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—grrrrrr…" Cris growls.

"Max saying he's not done yet!" Al says.

"Max MAY be done in a moment though," Ben says. "This match is under a full moon right now, and that means Twilight's in control!"

Jacob grabs Max's legs, stands up and stomps directly onto his midsection. Jacob grinds his foot further into Max's body before executing more stomps to the ribs, the midsection of Max in more and more pain from each strike…before Jacob applies a Boston Crab, turning Max over. Max screams out in agony from the Boston Crab, his back already in horrible shape. Max tries to crawl to the ropes immediately to get out of the submission as quickly as possible…but Jacob makes sure to pull Max away from the ropes and towards his own corner, where he tags Edward. Edward sees Max in his predicament…hits the ropes…

…

…

…and executes a Leg Drop straight to the back of Max's head! As the crowd gasps and boos, this Leg Drop is followed by a Koji Clutch by Cullen!

"And just when you think Max's position couldn't get much worse…!" Al exclaims.

"Boston Crab and Koji Clutch! Oh, this is phenomenal—what a combination from Team Twilight!" Cris applauds. "Max is losing whatever he may've had left!"

"One submission's bad enough; THIS is plain torture," Ben states.

Referee Lonny Cunningham tries to inform Jacob that, as no longer the legal man he is to exit the ring…and after 4.75 seconds, Jacob releases his Boston Crab and goes back to the apron while Edward maintains his Koji Clutch. Max coughs and begins to fade on the canvas as Edward keeps his submission applied. Enrique tries to will Max to stay alive, as do the CCW fans…

…

…

…

…and Edward lets go of the Koji Clutch, Max either refusing to submit or too dazed and confused to do so. Edward stands up, pick Max up by his arms, chuckles darkly to himself…

…

…

…and executes a Butterfly Backbreaker!

"Double Arm—RIGHT ACROSS THE KNEE!" Al calls.

"Right to the spine!" Cris says.

"Edward's looking to Bane Bat-Max right here and now!" Ben quips.

"Cover!" Al shouts as Edward pins Max: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.875 Enrique runs in and breaks up the pin by pulling Jacob's leg and taking him off of Max. The referee turns around, sees Enrique and tries to get him to return to his post; Edward, meanwhile, stands up enraged, trying to pursue Enrique as the referee is between them. As this is going on…Jacob grabs Max, pulls him towards the steel ring post, grabs his leg and arm and applies a Ring Post-Aided Bow and Arrow submission, trying to split the four-year-old in half!

"Enrique may've had no choice but to bail his partner out of that—but look here! Jacob taking advantage of the distracted referee to make matters even MORE painful!" Al says.

"Max may not have a spine LEFT to go into _Pandemonium_ with; he may need a walker to make it to Chicago," half-jokes Ben.

Jacob lets go of the hold and goes back to his corner after holding it in for ten seconds and seeing Edward turn back around. The legal half of Team Twilight notices Max curled up by the ring post…and he executes a Dropkick directly into Max's sternum, doing more damage to the spine and midsection. Edward pulls Max back from underneath the bottom turnbuckle and then uses the middle rope to deliver a Rope-Aided Knee Drop right into Max's ribcage. Edward stands on the Dragon Kid's body and taunts him, raising an arm over his head while hanging onto the ropes and pressuring Max's body. The crowd boos and chants, "Twilight sucks! Twilight sucks!" in reply, all while Edward soaks the hatred in. Edward picks Max up and sets him up underneath his arm…

…

…delivering one Pendulum Backbreaker…then hanging onto Max in his grip…delivering a second one…picking Max up again, all while taunting the fans…even flipping one of them off before delivering a third Pendulum Backbreaker onto his knee! Edward turns the trio of Backbreakers into a submission, wrenching Max's spine over his patella.

"Max needs to desperately tag out to his partner Enrique if the Dragon Kids are hoping to have ANY shot of getting out of this match with one in the win column," Al analyzes.

"Even if he tags Enrique, there are no guarantees…" Ben comments. "And Edward doesn't look like the type to just LET Max get over there."

"Imagine the buzz Team Twilight could get from knocking off the Combine Cup Winners tonight," Al mentions. "They were eliminated from the Cup by runners-up the X-Factors, but this would get them mounds of momentum!"

"I say if they win, THEY should have Max and Enrique's trophy!" Cris proposes.

"Yeah, no," Al narrows his eyes.

"'No' is also what Max is telling the ref, who's asking him if he wants to give up…but if Edward amps up the pressure like this any further, 'no' may become 'please ring the bell before I become a paraplegic'," Ben says.

Max doesn't give up and the fans start clapping as one to try and get Max to bounce back into action, clapping slowly and then speeding their claps up to get Max to fight his way out somehow. Max delivers two punches to Edward's face while lying across his knee…but Edward tweaks Max's back even more, adding to the pressure of the hold! Max screams audibly, but rather than yield he punches even harder and faster at the husband of Bella, issuing four, five, six fists to the jaw. Soon that becomes seven, eight, nine, ten, ELEVEN punches in succession…

…

…but on the twelfth, Edward corrals Max's arm and twists it, turning it into a Wrist Lock and adjusting his position to hold onto Max's wrist and then kick him dead in the spine, nearly causing Max to cry where he's barely standing. Edward smirks and backs up into a corner, still hanging onto Max's arm. Edward makes his way up the corner to the middle rope…then the top rope…

…

…and he walks across the top rope…

"Here we go—it's the NEW Old School, Edward Cullen-style!" Cris advertises.

…

…and he jumps…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max catches him on the way down, counters, and hits Edward with a Max-Plex!

"Wait—WAIT! NOOOO!" Cris is stunned. "HOW DID HE DO THAT?!"

"That Flipping Release Dragon Suplex just put a stop to Edward's attempt at Old School, and with Edward down, Max has a chance to make the tag to his partner, and he'd better make it quick!" Al says.

"Like Lesnar had Undertaker's number, it looks like Max had Edward's on THAT occasion, but it won't mean a damn thing unless Max can tag himself out," Ben says. "Edward's busy trying to regain his composure in the neutral corner that I don't even think he realizes that Max is a half-foot away…"

The fans are at a high point as they cheer on Max, encouraging him to make his way to his corner, Enrique stretching his arm out to him as far as humanly possible. Enrique shouts, "YOU CAN DO IT, MAX—COME ON! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

…

"Well, if Edward didn't realize it before…"

…

…

…

Max makes the tag!

"…he's going to realize it now—HERE COMES ENRIQUE!" Al exclaims as Enrique enters the ring…

…

…and immediately runs at the cornered Edward Cullen with a Koronco Buster, leaping onto Edward's shoulders in the corner and delivering ten right hands to the top of his head before flipping onto his feet in the corner…and Monkey Flipping Edward back out of the turnbuckles! Edward gets up in a daze…and Enrique hits the ropes and scores a Leaping Clothesline to take the vampire down once again! Enrique hits the ropes, and Edward ducks under, trying to get the cobwebs loose…but Enrique returns from the rebound with a Cross Body!

"Enrique fighting like there's no tomorrow—his ribs are hurting too, but he's fighting through it!" Al says.

"Edward's got to do something other than get hit right now—he's letting Enrique get FAR too much offense!" Cris states.

Enrique hits the ropes as Edward is supine…and the Colombian Kid delivers a Twin Leg Drop across Edward's chest! Enrique covers Edward: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Edward gets the shoulder up! Enrique gets off of his adversary…and notices Jacob trying to enter the ring between the top and middle ropes. Enrique cuts him off by Dropkicking him in the shoulder, knocking him off of the apron. Enrique turns back to Edward and starts climbing to the top rope. Enrique measures the vampire as Edward proceeds to get up, blinking repeatedly and slowly turning around.

"Edward, read his mind or something—you've got to fight back!" Cris pleads.

Edward turns to face Enrique…

…

…

…

…

…who takes it to the air once again with a Dragonrana!

"DRAGONRANA SCORES!" Al shouts. "And Little Rock's electric from that!"

"ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE! ENRIQUE!" chants ring throughout the Verizon Center as Enrique jumps up and yells to the crowd, signaling the end approaching.

"Edward couldn't telegraph that Dragonrana, but he'd better find a way to prevent what Enrique's got in mind HERE…" says Ben, "because I think Enrique wants to crack a back of his own now!"

Edward stands up, groggier than before…

…

…

…

…

…and Enrique goes for the Backcracker…

…

…

…but Edward ducks down, causing Enrique to leapfrog in front of him instead. Edward then ends up behind Enrique, holding him in an Electric Chair position. Edward walks towards the ropes in front of him…

…

…

…

…

…and…Jacob Black, back on the apron, Springboards off of the top rope and delivers a Clothesline to take Enrique off of Edward's shoulders!

"Backcracker averted, and Enrique's caught in a pickle—WAIT A MINUTE! HOLY COW! WHERE DID JACOB BLACK EVEN COME FROM?!" Al shouts.

"SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! That was a TWILIGHT Device!" Cris dubs.

"Jacob took an opening, and with that opening he may've cut straight through any last hopes for the Dragon Kids!" Ben says.

Max tries to enter the ring on his partner's behalf, but Jacob grabs him in a Front Facelock just as Max is poking through the ropes. Edward, meanwhile, covers Enrique, and the referee goes down to count: 1…

"Calling it now—CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Enrique kicks out!

"…MAT—OH, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! HOW DID THAT KID GET HIS SHOULDER UP?!" Cris is flabbergasted.

"ENRIQUE NOT QUITE DONE YET!" Al shouts. "Jacob tried to keep Max from breaking it up, and he succeeded, but the kick-out by Enrique keeps this match going!"

Edward shows his frustration over the near-fall, smacking the canvas in anger before starting to pick Enrique up. Edward holds Enrique over his shoulder, motioning for a Tombstone Piledriver…

…

…

…while Max is still being kept in a Front Facelock by Jacob. Max tries to help his partner and squirm free…and he manages to Backdrop Jacob over his head…only for Jacob to land on his feet on the outside floor, still hanging onto Max at the apron…eventually able to Sunset Flip Powerbomb him off of the apron onto the cold, hard floor!

"Max sees his partner in trouble—OH MAN! But he might not be much help to his partner NOW—not after that impact!" Al exclaims.

"And I think that may've just ENDED Max's tenure in this match!" Cris says. "He may very well be joining Emmy in a sick bed soon!"

"Jacob Black isn't exactly the best for wear either, but he's given Edward the opening he needs to end this!" Ben says.

…

…

…

Enrique, though, is able to escape out of the Tombstone try. Enrique lands on his feet and delivers a Spinning Back Kick to the gut. Then Enrique hits the ropes…and runs into a hand to the throat! Edward sets Enrique up for the Nightfall…

…

…

…but Enrique swats Edward's arm away, lands onto his feet…takes both of Edward's arms and delivers a Colombian Necktie!

"Edward's Chokeslam variation avoided by Enrique, in lieu of the Colombian Necktie!" Al calls.

Enrique covers Edward: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Jacob makes the save and starts battering away at Enrique's spine with clubbing blow after clubbing blow, elbow after elbow. Jacob picks Enrique up and places him in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Enrique elbows his way off of Jacob's shoulders and Dropkicks the lycanthrope in the knee. Enrique backs up…

…

…and he jumps off of Jacob's back…and hits Edward in mid-leap with a Leg Drop Bulldog!

"OFF OF HIS BACK—off of Jacob's back and planting Edward's face! And that move's shades of—"

"Shades of Ben's cousin Gwen! The First and Only Females Champion!" Cris cuts Al off.

"…Actually, I was going to say it was shades of T—"

"Shades of my cousin Gwen! The First and Only Females Champion!" Ben cuts Al off this time.

Al gives up.

Enrique turns around…and ducks a Jacob Black Clothesline before Clotheslining Jacob himself, sending him over the top rope and to the floor. Enrique sees Edward down and prepares to take the opportunity to finish him off. Enrique ascends to the top rope, ready to deliver the Colombian Splash. The Colombian Kid, holding his ribs on the way up, climbs to the top rope, the fans firmly behind him…

"Edward, get up! Get up! Colombian jumping bean above you!" warns Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Edward is able to cut Enrique off from the dive, standing up and clocking Enrique with a big right hand. Enrique sits down on the turnbuckles, allowing Edward to climb up after him. Edward hits Enrique with strikes to the head…

…and a recovered Jacob, back on the ring apron, joins in with strikes of his own. Both members of Team Twilight hammer away at Enrique on the top rope…and Jacob climbs up the corner and hooks Enrique's head along with his partner. Both members of Team Twilight look to one another, getting on the same page…

"And with Enrique's ribs in the shape they're in, a Double Superplex could be as good as a dagger through the heart!" Cris quips.

"Could be closing in on victory, Edward and Jacob…" Ben says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Max runs in and delivers a Rope-Aided High Kick to the back of Jacob's head, knocking him off of the turnbuckle!

"MAX! Max with the hard kick!" exclaims Al. "Jacob didn't see him—nor did anybody else, I think; out of NOWHERE that came!"

"Bailing out his tag team partner from the Double Superplex, much to my AND Edward's chagrin!" Cris says.

Edward, livid, grabs Max's hair, dismounts from the middle rope and bites Max's forehead. Edward punches Max in the face and aims to knock him clear from the apron. Cullen hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Max counterattacks with a big Forearm to the mouth! From here, Max grabs Edward by the hair…

…

…

…

…and delivers an S.O.S. straight onto the top rope!

"OHHHH! S.O.S.! THE S.O.S. COMBINED WITH A HOTSHOT!" Al exclaims.

"NOOOOOO!" Cris shrieks.

Edward stumbles backwards, caught off-guard by the S.O.S.…

…

…

…

…

…

…and then Enrique jumps off of the top rope with a Super Backcracker to the vampire!

"BACKCRACKER! BACKCRACKER! FROM THE CORNER AND STRAIGHT INTO CULLEN'S SPINE!" Al hollers.

Edward falls down hard, and Enrique turns him over and covers him; Jacob gets to his feet inside the ring…but before he can break up the pin, Max drills him with a Springboard Somersault Shoulder Block to take him down! Enrique hooks Edward's leg…

"And in the words of my colleague Jeremy…"

…and the ref counts 1…

"…set it…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…forget it!" Al completes as the bell sounds, the crowd cheers and "Solace" plays!

"Here are your winners, Enrique and Max, the Dragon Kids!" Blader DJ announces.

"A gutsy, an impressive, an EARNED victory for the Dragon Kids over a very game Team Twilight!" Al compliments. "How about that?!"

"Gutsy? Impressive? EARNED? More like lucky, unbelievable, and ridiculous!" Cris scoffs. "Team Twilight was ready to WIN this, but a few breaks here and there gave it to the PBS Kids. That's fine though, because those little 'breaks' won't happen at _Pandemonium_!"

Max and Enrique, both on their knees, help each other up as they get their hands raised by Lonny Cunningham. The Dragon Kids both climb up the turnbuckles and motion that the Tag Team Title Belts are soon to be theirs…all while nursing their respective midsections at the same time.

"Well, they can celebrate now, but will they be partying in my hometown when the moment of truth arrives?" Ben poses the question.

"No, they will not!" Cris answers immediately.

"You may not think so, but these fans here in Little Rock—I think that THEY Believe, and I think—"

_[(Wooooooooo-wee!) There will be no stoppin'!_

_(Uh-huh!) It's when you go harder than somebody, man (Yeaahhh!)_

_This right here (Uh-huh!) is domination]_

("Domination" by Evan Jones plays)

"Ohhhhhh boy!" Cris chuckles as the Dragon Kids are about to leave the ring…and they hear "Domination" play as well. The fans immediately turn to boos…

…

…as Doc Louis and his Forces of Nature walk into the Ozone Lair, carrying their World Tag Team Championship Belts to the ring with them.

"Ben, you might wanna stay alert, because you might lose your table soon!" Cris says.

"But I just got comfy with it!" Ben whines.

"The Forces of Nature…locking eyes with their #1 Contenders, and Max and Enrique, though victorious, are still reeling…" Al says…

…as Doc Louis procures a microphone from his red sweatshirt. Bald Bull and Soda Popinski both sneer at Max and Enrique, and the Dragon Kids eye the Forces with a level of caution. Doc proceeds by giving the Dragon Kids a "round of applause".

"Way to go, Dragon Kiddies!" Doc "congratulates" them. "Very, very, VERY well done! Congratulations…"

Max and Enrique look at Doc with skepticism, clearly not buying his congratulatory words.

"What…? Why the sour pusses? The greatest manager walking in Fiction Wrestling today is CONGRATULATING you two on a nice little win, and you're looking at that with disdain? That's a bigger compliment coming from ME than it is out of any of these Arkansans' mouths; that's for sure. Because unlike any of them, I don't just place blind faith in my darlings; I actually have an EYE for talent." The fans are booing Doc Louis with each and every syllable. "But that doesn't matter, right? Because THEY BELIEVE! Hahahahaaaa…"

The fans start chanting, "**WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!**" Max flashes a small smirk while Enrique encourages the fans to chant even louder. Bald Bull and Soda Pop look at the fans and grimace, not taking too kindly to their support of the youngsters. Doc Louis, meanwhile, finds a greater amusement in this than anything.

"You Believe… They Believe… OTHERS Believe… Say, Bald Bull?" Doc turns to the Turkish Nightmare. "Do YOU Believe?"

Bald Bull, after pondering this question stoically for a moment, shakes his head slowly and menacingly.

"…Soda? Do YOU Believe?" Doc asks the Russian…who also shakes his head to indicate "_nyet_".

"Hm…I'll have to ask Aran when I get back there, see if HE Believes… But Maxie, Enrique, let me just say…don't get me wrong. Regardless of the opinions of my clients…when I say I see talent, I mean it. And when I look at you guys…I WANT TO Believe, truly…"

"Yeah, right…" Al mutters.

"Shhhh!" Cris shushes Al Michaels.

"…but there's something in the way…actually, more than just 'something'… I'm managing a clientele that's making world news," says Doc. "I'm managing the most prestigious mid-card Champion in the entire Fiction Wrestling business and the FUTURE of CCW as you know it. I'm managing the biggest, the baddest, and the most physically imposing unit on the circuit, a unit that is responsible for the knocking off of a certain Sony Saints trio on FUSION. Former UCA Intercontinental Champions, all three of them… Former UCA Tag Team Champions… One of them a former WORLD Champion… ALL OF THEM put down by Doc Louis Productions. Little guys, you're looking at domination. You're looking at unmatchable strength, power, and GLORY right beside me. The only thing that I 'believe'…is that you've forgotten who you're dealing with. And with your happy and neat 'underdog' story, you've made these people forget who you're dealing with at _Pandemonium_ as well. But no harm and no foul, kids—seriously! It's an easy fix, because my boys are about to have a match NEXT! The Forces of Nature in non-title action…and I'm inviting you—no…not 'inviting'… I'm ORDERING you to stay here and watch. The showers will still be there when you get back, and BELIEVE me when I tell you, we're not planning on holding you boys captive. So, make yourselves at home, and burn what you're about to witness into your young, imaginative brains."

Max and Enrique look at each other…and the Forces of Nature walk past them, making sure to brush their bodies against the Dragon Kids as they enter the squared circle. Doc Louis looks at one of the producers at ringside, and he says, "And don't say a word about commercials! You don't need to go to break right now, baby; this will NOT take long."

Doc puts the microphone down…and Max and Enrique decide to stay against the security barricade, preparing to observe the upcoming match. Bald Bull and Soda Popinski briefly warm up inside the ring.

"…Looks like Max and Enrique are taking Doc up on his offer," says Al.

"It wasn't an offer, Al; it was a DEMAND," Cris states. "And considering who it's coming from, you'd better follow it if you're the Dragon Kids!"

"So we're getting another Tag Team Match? And no commercial? Sweet," Ben chuckles. "Yo, Max! 'Rique! You kids want extra chairs?"

"I don't think they need chairs, Ben; if Doc's words are true, they won't be here that long anyway," Cris advises.

Doc motions for the Forces of Natures' opponents to make haste and come down to the ring immediately to begin the match.

…

_[We have all heard what we wanted to hear_

_Truth that sounds right to our ears_

_We have all heard what we wanted to hear_

_Truth that sounds right to our ears]_

("The Sound of Truth" by As I Lay Dying plays)

"I was worried that the Forces of Natures' opponents didn't see this hasty lead-in to their match coming, but nevertheless, the Khan Brothers are here!" Al says.

Achmed and Amir Khan rock out onstage through flashing lights as the older Achmed strums an air guitar while Amir plays air drums before both of the Backyard Kids make their way to the squared circle, Max, Enrique, Bald Bull and Soda Pop waiting for them.

"The Khan Brothers were ALSO in the CCW Combine Cup, but they lost in the first round to my pals, the Twinleaves!" Cris declares. "And while I was betting on a Team Twilight momentum booster with them besting the Dragon Kids…I'm not betting on a Khan Brothers victory tonight in the slightest."

"Well, Achmed and Amir don't look frightened—they actually were aware enough to make it out here right when the Forces called them out here…" Ben says. "Though just because they AREN'T frightened doesn't mean they SHOULDN'T be."

"As they shall soon learn!" Cris says.

"Achmed and Amir ready to go, as are Bald Bull and Soda… Achmed to start against Bald Bull, it appears…" Al states, and he is correct.

With Soda and Amir on the apron, the bell rings…and Achmed mulls over his first move…before putting Bald Bull in a Waist Lock, followed by a Side Headlock…that ends up seeing him get flung from the Side Headlock across the ring!

"WHOA! Bald Bull just flicking Achmed off of him like a fly!" Al gasps.

Achmed recovers in a neutral corner, standing back up and hearing Bald Bull roar. Achmed charges at Bald Bull and kicks him in the shin, then applying a Front Facelock…only for Bald Bull to lift and hurl Achmed off of him onto his belly!

"And AGAIN!" Al exclaims.

"Baldy's not playing around," Ben says.

Bull goes for a Clothesline, but Achmed ducks it and runs into a blind tag from Amir. Achmed jumps at Bald Bull…and gets caught in a Bear Hug. Amir enters the ring, now the legal man…

…and Bald Bull chucks Achmed's body straight into Amir, knocking them both over!

"OH MY GOD! Like bowling pins!" Ben exclaims.

"STRIKE!" Cris laughs.

"Amir just walked right into it too—no warning, no ANYTHING!" Al shouts.

Both of the Khans try to regroup…but Bald Bull places them both in the corner, Amir in front of Achmed. Bald Bull steps backwards…and he charges into both of the Khans with an Avalanche! Amir stumbles forward, right into Bald Bull's waiting arms…

…and Bull Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplexes Amir clear across the ring into the Forces corner! Bald Bull stands back up, grabs Achmed…

…presses him over his head…

…

…

…and Press Slams Achmed over the top rope outside of the ring, dropping him off right in front of Max and Enrique!

"Right at the feet of the Dragon Kids! Amir goes flying into the corner—Achmed goes flying out of the ring!" Al shouts.

"Are you getting this, Dragon Kids? Are you getting ALL of this?!" Cris revels.

"This totally is NOT rocking for the Khan Brothers right now; they're not even getting a chance—OW!" Ben winces as Soda Popinski clobbers a reeling Amir with a Tomagavk Brain Chop from the ring apron!

Amir falls to a seated position in the corner…and Bald Bull sees it and knows exactly what to do next. Doc Louis points at the Dragon Kids and yells, "Watch this! Hit it, Bald Bull! Hit it HARD!"

Bald Bull works up a head of steam upon command…

…

…

…kicks up his feet…runs…

…

…

…

…and levels Amir Khan with a Bull Charge!

"BULL CHARGE! …And it may just be academic now…" Al says.

"Do I even HAVE to say it? Ballgame!" Cris exclaims.

Bald Bull drags a motionless Amir Khan out of the corner…and Soda Popinski tags in. Soda grabs Amir by his armpits…pops him up…and Bald Bull catches him on the way down with the Bull's Eye!

"Pop-Up INTO THE BULL'S EYE! And this, really…is just insurance right now… Soda Pop's the legal man…" Al calls…

…as Soda grabs Amir by the throat, pulling him up with one hand. Soda points directly at the Dragon Kids with his free hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…as he plants Amir Khan with the Cokeslam!

"And the Cokeslam connects!" Cris says.

"Can I do it? Can I do it, Cris? Please?" Ben inquires.

"I'd be honored!" Cris blushes.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ben giddily squeals…as Soda Popinski simply places a foot on Amir's chest, signifying a pin. Referee Lonny Cunningham counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…3!

"…mate! Yes! I always wanted to do that!" Ben cheers, as the bell rings and Doc Louis jumps for joy on the outside before entering the ring to celebrate. "Domination" plays as Max and Enrique stare at the scene in wonder.

"Here are your winners, the CCW World Tag Team Champions, Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, the Forces of Nature!" Blader DJ announces.

"As if there was even a lick of doubt," Cris smirks. "And look at the faces of the Dragon Kids… Yep, THAT is what you're up against in three weeks! I hope you PBS Kids get good healthcare where you come from, because Gwen knows you'll need it!"

"Domination is right… They arrived and they obliterated," Al says. "And if the Dragon Kids DID forget who they were up against…that was their reminder."

"Max and Enrique look shell-shocked… They put out an admittedly tough and tested performance and then in come these giants to blow through their competition inside of three minutes," Ben says.

"Max and Enrique had better have a good plan in place at _Pandemonium_, lest they want THIS fate to befall them…" says Al.

Doc Louis pats Soda and Bald Bull on their backs, shouting, "THAT'S MY BOYS! THAT'S MY BOYS! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS! NOBODY CAN! KIDS…I BELIEVE that you're screwed…" Doc chuckles, crosses his arms and nods with a smile before pulling out and munching a Hershey's chocolate bar.

Max and Enrique slowly leave the ringside area, Enrique appearing shaken by the display, but Max managing to blurt out, "We're not afraid of you…!"…before looking at his partner and appearing shaken up himself.

"The Forces of Nature will meet the Dragon Kids at _Pandemonium_ for the CCW World Tag Team Championship, but still to come, we determine who is going to vie for the CCW Universal Championship held by the third part of Doc Louis Productions Aran Ryan. Will it be the former Champion Dan Kuso, the fellow _Bakugan _star Shun Kazami, 'The Roman Emperor' Caesar, the LazyTown aerialist Sportacus…or the bane of Jonathan's existence Disco Kid?" Al says.

"And in the main event slot, our Hero and our CCW Magnus Champion of the World Ben Tennyson will take on Wolf Hawkfield one-on-one!" Cris advertises. "Ben, despite the short notice, you'll be ready for that, right? Right?"

"...Are you kidding? I'm ALWAYS ready!" Ben assures. "Yep... A true savior must always be prepared to save the universe! ...Did I tell you about the time I saved the universe?"

"No, I don't believe you did, actually," Cris answers.

"Yes, he did! He told us during the LAST commercial break!" Al says.

"Shut up, Michaels; it's story time!" Cris snaps. "Now, Ben, proceed!"

"You see, it all started when I saw this thing that looked like a meteor falling from the sky…" Ben begins.

"…If my ears aren't engorged with blood after the commercial, we'll be back… Oh God…" Al pinches his forehead.

"Oh GWEN…" Cris corrects Al before turning back to Ben. "Now, the watch just suddenly JUMPED to your wrist?"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

_(The camera shows a fast-motion view of CCW fans filling an arena to full capacity.)_

**_("Break Me Down" by Red plays)_**

**_[Break me down!]_**

_(The camera shows pyro explosions going off at the _CCW Ozone_ stage from the very first episode.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows Tom Brady standing by the ring apron with the CCW Universal Championship around his waist.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows Ares giving Ben Tennyson a Tombstone from Hell from the top of a ladder through a table.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Aran Ryan pulling down the Jackpot Briefcase.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Gwen Tennyson raising her CCW Females Championship over her head inside the ring.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows Ben Tennyson throwing up a Legend Killer pose from one of the corners of the ring.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Dan Kuso hitting a Pyrus-Plant onto Tom Brady in the middle of the ring.)_

**_[Replace this fear inside]_**

_(The camera shows the Dragon Kids' entrance from the CCW/UWE Supershow.)_

**_[Take this nothingness from me]_**

_(The camera shows the X-Factors performing crotch chops.)_

**_[I want to find]_**

_(The camera shows Caesar hitting a Capture Suplex onto Ares.)_

**_[I want to shine]_**

_(The camera shows Kratos hitting a Bike Kick to El Blaze in mid-air.)_

**_[I want to rise]_**

_(The camera shows El Blaze hitting the Blaze of Glory to Jimmy Neutron.)_

**_[Break me down]_**

_(The camera shows Shao Kahn (The Masked Man) triggering fire from the four corner posts a la Kane.)_

**_Coming soon…_**

**_The biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_The showcase of the elite…_**

_…_

**_Live from Tokyo, Japan…_**

_…_

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_[Break me!]_**


	10. CCW Ozone 38: Part 2

"…so even though initially they thought that their new genetic makeup was impure, Reiny convinced them that what I did had given them a new lease on life, and so he became new Highbreed Supreme and that's how I ended the war with the DNAliens and saved the universe again," Ben says as the show fades in from commercial break.

"Amazing! Astonishing! Well done, Ben! The story of you saving the universe is one I can never get tired of!" Cris gushes.

"And it's a story that grows longer every day I'm in action—as your hero," Ben smiles.

"More chapters to be written!" Cris says.

"Yep!" Ben nods.

Meanwhile, Al Michaels is holding his cheek in the palm of his hand, wearing a discomforted look on his face, not enjoying the position he is in (and likely was in during the entire commercial break) at all. As Cris and Ben look over to him, Al shakes the cobwebs away from his ears and says with a sarcastic grin, "You guys done?"

Ben shrugs, and Cris says, "It's a good story; were you listening?"

Al rolls his eyes, adjusts the paperwork on his desk, and says, "…Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 38_, everybody—I'm Al Michaels, they're Cris Collinsworth and the CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson…and this broadcast is brought to you by Snickers®: You're not you when you're hungry. Snickers Satisfies™…and by Heineken®: Everyone is legendary at something. Open Your World™."

"I'm a legendary hero!" Ben exclaims.

"And I'm a legendary play-by-play man! You are in the COMPANY of legends, Al; you should be overjoyed right now!" Cris insists.

Al pinches his forehead and sighs. "Why me?" he queries.

* * *

Backstage, Alex Trebek is prepared to give his first interview of the evening, a very disgruntled _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ character standing by.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alex Trebek here, and with me is the man known as 'The Future', Bradley Carbunkle," Alex introduces Brad as he enters the picture, "and, Brad, I can tell by the look of consternation on your face that you are not in a good state of affairs right now."

Brad sneers and glares at Alex…before finally opening his mouth. "Why don't we do this _Jeopardy! _style, Alex? Make an otherwise-generic microphone holder seem like he has a purpose, right? I ask, and you answer—or rather, I answer and you ask…" Brad rubs his hands together and purses his lips, not in a good mood. "This is the reason WHY Brad Carbunkle is not in a good mood right now…"

Alex pauses…looks at Brad, and says, "What is…the fact that Tommy Pickles defeated you last week on _Ozone 37_?"

Brad tilts his head, hearing Trebek's response, and he says, "…That's minus 200 dollars for you. We were looking for, 'What is the fact that Tommy Pickles GOT LUCKY for three of the shortest seconds in officiating history and was REWARDED for his good fortune with a tick in his "w" column?' Tommy Pickles did not 'defeat' Brad Carbunkle, nor will he EVER truly 'defeat' Brad Carbunkle, because I am The Future, NOT HIM…and because that would be just ridiculous anyway. I mean, Tommy Pickles beating ME? That would be like DONUT beating me in a match…or LESHAWNA beating me in a match… Or, hell, that'd be like YOU beating me in a match! Are you serious? That doesn't even make any sense—that DOESN'T happen. Tommy Pickles doesn't get to 'beat' athletes like me, which is why I made sure he didn't look anything like a winner last week. He doesn't DESERVE to look like or BE a winner when the likes of me can help it. And the sooner he accepts that, the better because then I'LL get to move on to bigger and better things instead of a purple-haired wannabe but never-can-be George Lucas. But as for right now, I'm going to get to blow off this steam I've got in the ring during my match tonight, and I hope the back of my opponent's head is ready to get blasted."

At this point, Alex begins to look at Brad confusedly, raising an eyebrow and blinking once before speaking, "But Brad…you don't HAVE an opponent tonight…"

…

Brad chuckles. "Haha…okay, Alex, I admit—I needed that. I needed a good laugh. Now I can K-Own my opponent with a smile on my face…or try to, anyway, heh."

Alex exhales…and he says, "That…that wasn't a joke though… Brad, you REALLY don't have a match tonight…"

Brad's soft smile turns into a frown as "The Future" looks at Trebek again, not believing it the second time around either. "I-I'm sorry… I'm a little confused… What?" he says, the look on his face consisting of bemusement and disgust. "You see, PICKLES has a match tonight, which means, by pure LOGIC, I should have a match myself, correct? But…but YOU'RE telling me…that I DON'T have a match tonight? I'm…not booked—is THAT what you're saying?"

"…Yes, Brad, that…is EXACTLY what I'm saying…" Alex nods.

Brad takes these words in, placing both of his hands on his hips and staring at the ground, contemplatively shaking his head. Brad struggles to maintain eye contact with the _Jeopardy!_ host, not taking this news well whatsoever. Brad taps his foot twice as Alex looks on at Carbunkle, wondering if Brad will say anything—and, if so, what.

…

…

"I…I think this interview is over…" Brad finally blurts out before backing off and walking away from the scene. Bradley remains calm as he takes his leave, Alex watching him exit with a sigh.

"Well then…that was Brad Carbunkle—as I mentioned, Tommy Pickles WILL be in action tonight on _Ozone_," Alex goes on. "In fact, he will be up against Don Flamenco, the man who was last seen at _Nevermore_ in a losing effort against Liu Kang in the Two-out-of-Three Falls contest for the Infinity Championship, a match which won the 2013 FWA for Tert—"

_Brad Carbunkle cuts Alex Trebek off with an Elbow to the back of the head!_

"OHHH!" Al reacts in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Alex goes down and stays down, knocked out by the wicked Elbow strike by the _MLaaTR _male. Brad stands over the _Jeopardy!_ host, an expressionless look gracing his face as he stares at the prone body of the interviewer.

"BRAD JUST… He just hit Alex Trebek right in the back of the head! That's a 73-year-old man!" Al shouts. "How dare he!"

"And THAT is why being the bearer of bad news really sucks—unless you're Wade Barrett," Ben says.

Brad swallows a wad of spit in his throat while still staring at the downed Alex Trebek, turning his nose at the game show personality before slowly backing away from him and off-screen, leaving Trebek to be assisted by backstage personnel.

* * *

"What was that for? Trebek didn't do anything!" Al complains.

"Didn't tell Brad what he wanted to hear," Ben says.

"And hey, I agree! Why does Tommy Pickles of all people get a match and not Brad Carbunkle?!" Cris yells. "The Future gets bumped in favor of the Rugrat?! Are you kidding me?! Trebek should get TWO K-Owned Elbows for not seeing the fallacy in that!"

"That's not TREBEK'S fault!" Al contends.

"Hmph! Interviewer sticking up for a should-be interviewer—typical!" Cris scoffs.

"Oh, you've gotta be joking…" Al groans. "Well, Brad just took out HIS displeasures on our interviewer—this entire last week has been just a whirlwind; a commentator, our Commissioner, now an INTERVIEWER getting attacked…"

_[**AAAAAWWWWEEESSSSSOOOOOMMMEEEE!**]_

"…And now THIS," Ben says.

_[(I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play!)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back_

_Watch your future fade (I came to play!)_

_I came to play_

_To get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved (I came to play!)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_(I came to play!)]_

("I Came to Play" by Downstait plays)

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady splays his arms and proceeds to walk into the Ozone Lair. The crowd regales him with boos upon boos and one fan shows a sign that reads, "Little Rock hates Tom Brady". Brady flashes a smirk as he continues making his way down to the ring…before beating his chest and triggering red, white and blue pyrotechnic jets behind him before stopping at the bottom of the ramp to perform push-ups, showing off even further before sliding underneath the bottom rope and inside the ring.

The opening bell sounds, and Blader DJ announces, "This next match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from San Mateo, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!"

"Tom Brady getting set for in-ring action, and last week he was in our main event match with Wolf Hawkfield, the man who'll face Ben Tennyson later tonight," says Al. "Brady emerged victorious due in part to the interference of the Ghost of Sparta known as Kratos, and he's made it rather clear that he wants to be in line for the CCW Magnus Championship and to be the one to challenge for it come _Pandemonium_."

"Well, that's not up to him, is it?" Ben says. "No, it's up to ME who gets the Title Match at _Pandemonium_; Tom Brady can tell me what he likes ALL he likes, but in the end it comes down to what I LIKE and, more importantly, what CHICAGO likes. And if Chicago doesn't like Tom Brady, then tough noodles for him—he won't be getting a Title Match. Plain and simple."

"We know Hawkfield won't be getting one," Cris mentions.

"That is true," Ben nods.

"Is Brady still in the running?" Cris asks the Best in the Universe.

"…" Ben takes a moment to pause and think. "…It's a possibility, but that's all you're getting out of me, Cris. I'm being a little generous; I'm giving you a bone…"

"The bone is juicy and much appreciated, Ben!" Cris chuckles.

"And speaking of people who love listening to the sound of their own voices, Tom Brady has a microphone," Al points out as the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player is holding the stick in his right hand, looking at the folks at the commentary table.

Tom clears his throat and looks directly at the CCW Magnus Champion. "Benny-boy! I see you're nice and comfy down there at ringside. How's the hunt going? How's the hunt for a #1 Contender coming along for _Pandemonium_? I bet it just got better, didn't it?"

Ben responds by simply shrugging.

"Yeah… We're playing THIS game again, huh? 'I get to decide my #1 Contender! Only I get to decide my #1 Contender! You don't get to tell me who my #1 Contender is! I'm the Best in the U—' Listen…" Brady continues. "Aren't you getting a little bit tired of the games?"

"…What 'games'?" Ben shrugs again.

"This whole 'playing the field' tactic you're doing? Sizing everybody up, being patient, doing research, taking your time…?" Tom chuckles. "When have you ever, Tennyson, 'taken your time' to decide ANYTHING? How many times have you ever pondered, 'Hmmmm…should I be Fourarms or Wildmutt or Grey Matter or Upchuck? Hmmmmm…' Really? The only things being 'played' here are yourself, these people who don't even know any better, and most importantly, me. Your #1 Contender, the man facing you in Chicago in 16 days, shouldn't be anybody OTHER THAN the three-time Super Bowl Champion and two-time Super Bowl MVP himself, the greatest quarterback in the HISTORY of the National Football League and the best pure athlete in CCW and the entire Multiverse…Tom Brady."

The fans boo at the sound of this, and Ben Ten says, "For the record, it's hard to 'ponder' over an alien to choose in the heat of a battle with the universe on the line."

Cris strokes his chin and says, "Hm. That IS a valid point…"

"What the hell are you waiting for? What's it going to take to give the TRUE Face of CCW what he deserves?" Brady asks the Tenth Wonder…before leaning over the ropes and smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry… Do you need your little cousin's permission before you make the match?"

Rather than boos, this draws massive "Ohhhhhhs" from the crowd! Ben, red-faced, frowns and glowers at the MVMVP, who remains smiling inside the ring.

"Oooooooh…" Al winces in recoil from the jab from Brady.

"…Ow…" Cris simply reacts.

"I should just be talking to her, shouldn't I?" Brady goes on. "After all, she's the one with your balls in her purse; I should ask HER for a Magnus Championship Match! Saves us both a lot of time, right?"

"…You need to watch your freaking mouth…" Ben growls as the crowd begins to somewhat get a kick out of this.

"Heheheh… Tell you what, Benji," Brady speaks. "I hope the little orange-haired freak is watching tonight, because in a few moments, she's going to watch a FUTURE World Champion take down a FORMER World Champion and reaffirm that _Pandemonium_ is to be MY time and MY place for greatness! And after that, I'm willing to bet that the bitch won't just TELL you to give me my match… She'll DEMAND that you give me my match, because it's the right thing to do, because there's no other way for it to go, because there's NO ONE worthier than me, because I TRULY represent this place, **BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY…**

"**…**

"**…AND IIIIII'M…**

"**…**

"**…**

"**…AWWWESOOOOOME!**"

Tom puts the mic down and looks at the displeased Ben at ringside, splaying his arms while the latter has his arms crossed.

"Oh my… Any response, Ben?" Cris asks.

"…If Brady wants a Championship Match as badly as he says, going through my cousin with his words isn't the way to go," Ben says. "But if he wants a torn ACL á la his 2008 NFL season, he's on the right track."

"Obviously taking those words of Tom Brady to heart…" Al says.

"Hmph… This isn't even about my cousin Gwen nor does it need to be; she has nothing to do with me and my Magnus Title contender choices," Ben says. "He needs to keep his words relevant."

("Ultimate Countdown" by Kenny Pickett plays)

"Actually, right now's not the time for words, because Brady's about to wrestle against not just a former World Champion, but the first video game character to be a World Champion—it's the Blue Bomber, Megaman!" Al says.

The former Toon Champion and veteran Megaman makes his way to the stage to a loud positive reaction, yelling at the crowd, "ROCKMAN TIME!" before thrusting his arm forward and leaping, triggering a blue blast of pyro behind him as he continues to the square circle, eying Brady all the way.

"And his opponent, residing in Kyoto, Japan, weighing 215 pounds, he is 'The Blue Bomber' Megaman!" Blader DJ announces.

"Megaman's last appearance was a match against Dan Kuso, after which he was Wilson Driven onto the steel entrance ramp which took a severe toll on the neck of the Blue Bomber, but after a few weeks of rehabilitation he is back," Al says. "And not only is he back, but he is here to take on the arrogant and brash MVMVP tonight, looking to get on the winning track at his expense!"

"Ain't gonna happen!" Cris proclaims.

"I hope it DOES happen, actually…" Ben says, still with arms crossed. "It'd serve Brady well, a beating like that…"

"With all respect and deference, Ben, I don't think you'll get to see it," Cris says with a half-shrug. "His crude comments regarding you and your cousin notwithstanding, he IS perhaps one of the hottest if not THE hottest CCW-grown talent here."

"Excuse me?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"Notice I said 'CCW-grown', as in he STARTED his career here…" Cris prefaces. "Of course, you ARE the Magnus Champion and you certainly intend to remain so for a long time, but it is worth noting that Brady is top-class."

"In MY company," Ben adds. "In MY company—add that in there, will ya?"

"In YOUR company," Cris nods.

"Thank you," Ben grunts.

"Megaman, on the other hand, one of the most legendary talents in the business of Fiction Wrestling—had his career shortened by the likes of Bizarro, but he is here in CCW, and a victory over Tom Brady would be something for the Blue Bomber and recent _Super Smash Brothers_ addition to brag over," Al states.

Megaman and Brady lock up in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up as the bell rings, and Megaman quickly turns it into a Side Headlock. Megaman keeps hold of Brady until Brady pushes him into the ropes. Megaman rebounds and tries a Shoulder Block to take Brady down, but Brady bounces off of the Shoulder Block and runs into Megaman with a Shoulder Block of his own. Brady smirks and hits the adjacent ropes, but Megaman drops down, leapfrogs over Brady, then drops down again…and nails Brady in the face with a Dropkick!

"Nicely done on the Dropkick—right on the button!" Al calls.

Megaman Scoop Slams Tom Brady and hits a Jumping Knee Drop right across the face before covering Brady…for the match's first near-fall. Megaman kicks Brady in the back and goes to the ropes, vaulting to the apron…before executing a Topé Atómico onto Brady's spine. Megaman then turns around and applies a Camel Clutch onto Brady. Megaman holds onto the submission for twenty seconds, working over the jawbone and the back of the quarterback. Megaman then lets go of the Camel Clutch and stands up, jumps, and hits a Double Foot Stomp to the shoulders of Brady, driving him face-first into the canvas!

"That won't help the movie star good looks," Ben comments.

Megaman picks Tom up and delivers three Knife Edge Chops against the ropes. He goes for a fourth, but Tom evades and hits his own flurry of Knife Edge Chops—three, four, five of them. On the sixth try, Megaman grabs Tom's arm, kicks Brady in the midsection, ascends to the middle rope…

…then jumps to the top, then delivers a Springboard Arm Drag that sends Brady across the squared circle!

"Megaman showing off the agility that's made him famous!" Al says.

Tom gets up…and Megaman hits him with a Suplex! Megaman covers Brady: 1…

"This could do it!" Al calls.

2…

…

…

…

…2.5 Tom kicks out!

"No, only two says referee Leif Heralding," Al says as Ben looks on.

Megaman pulls Brady up again and hits him with fists and kicks to the midsection, forcing the former Universal Champion into the corner. Megaman hits a Spinning Back Kick followed by a Back Elbow to the jaw, then a European Uppercut to daze the MVMVP. Megaman tries to Irish Whip Brady into the opposite corner, but Brady reverses it…only for Megaman to grab the top rope and float over the quarterback, standing back in front of him. Megaman then runs at Brady and delivers a Corner Forearm Smash, knocking Brady loopy. Then Megaman hits the ropes and goes for a Bulldog…

…

…but Brady hangs onto Megaman in mid-Bulldog and tosses him over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"Megaman with the upper—OH MAN!" winces Al. "Bulldog avoided, and it was avoided with a vengeance!"

"Tom Brady sure had that scouted, haha!" Cris chuckles. "And I heard you about to say, 'Megaman with the upper hand'—how about now, huh? How about now? Haha!"

"Turned it around did the former and longest-reigning Universal Champion," Al states.

Tom watches Megaman writhing prone on the ringside floor, holding onto his pectoral region…

…

…before Brady executes a Slingshot High-Angle Somersault Senton to the outside right onto Megaman's chest!

"Now THAT is a Topé—beautifully done by Brady!" Cris applauds. "The 225-pounder showing off agility of his own!"

Brady stands up and taunts the downed Megaman, splaying his arms and watching the Blue Bomber try to return to his feet. Brady keeps his arms outstretched…and proceeds to perform a pre-victory lap around the ring, smiling all the way, making sure to take a look at the Tenth Wonder as he continues prancing around.

"And now he's just showing off, as per Tom Brady…" Al rolls his eyes.

"Yay, you did a Topé—I can do Topés! Gwen can do a Topé! Hell, Emmy can do a Topé; the Dragon Kids do Topés! You aren't special…jackass…." Ben downplays.

"There are many MVPs, but there's only one MVMVP, and that's him, Ben," Cris remarks.

Tom Brady continues his routine as Megaman finally stands up…

…

…

…and is the recipient of a Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Brady who snatches him as he completes his lap and slams the video game icon to the ground! Megaman yells out in pain as Brady looks down at his handiwork and grins even wider. Tom pulls Megaman up by his arm and pushes him into the ring apron…then pulls him back in with a Short-Arm Spinebuster directly against the apron! Tom pushes Megaman onto the apron and delivers three elbows to the clavicle before backing up five steps…and executing a Running Kneelift to the face! Megaman rolls back inside the ring clutching his nose before Brady rolls inside the squared circle on his own. Brady grabs Megaman's legs…and delivers a Wheelbarrow Suplex, hanging onto Megaman's waist for the pin: 1…

"Wheelbarrow—check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7 Megaman gets his shoulders up!

"…ma—not yet mate…" Cris calls. "Close though—Brady working over Megaman just like he's worked over defenses! Just playing pitch and catch with Megaman's body…"

Brady smacks the back of Megaman's head and nudges him to the middle rope in front of him before choking him in the ropes with his right knee, pressing said knee into Megaman's back against the referee's demands…until the ref's count of 4 forces Brady to let up. Brady backs up…then hits the ropes…and delivers a Body Guillotine, leaping with full force onto Megaman's spine. Brady pulls Megaman away from the ropes…goes to a corner…picks up some speed and charges at the supine Megaman…

…

…

…and nails the Touchdown Splash! Brady starts hitting mounted punches to the face of Megaman, making sure to keep the video game icon down before backing up again…

…

…

…

…and delivering a second straight Touchdown Splash!

"A SECOND Touchdown Splash—TWELVE points!" Cris quips.

"Will it lead to three smacks of the mat, however?" Al questions.

Brady tests that out with a pin, hooking Megaman's leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.775 Megaman gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—no! Crap…" Cris groans.

"Noooot quite enough," Ben says.

Brady goes back to a series of mounted punches to the forehead of the Blue Bomber, picking Megaman up and hitting him with a left hand to the midsection, then a Double Axe-Handle to the spine. Megaman drops to a knee, and Brady smirks…before hitting the ropes…

…

…

…and running right into an Inverted Atomic Drop by Megaman! Megaman draws cheers with four Knife Edge Chops, a Snapmare…and then, upon hitting the ropes, a Neck Snap to the seated NE Patriot! Brady stumbles to his feet, and Megaman is right there to meet him with a Spinning Heel Kick before turning around and delivering a Standing Moonsault! Megaman backs up to a vacant corner, ascends to the middle rope with Brady flat on his back…

"Aerial offense, the staple of the Megamen for generations—this one coming from the original!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman hits a Diving Forearm Smash!

"And the forearm to the face!" calls Al.

"That won't help the movie star good looks either!" Ben remarks.

Megaman covers Brady: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Brady kicks out!

"But it ALMOST helped Megaman's win column!" says Al.

Megaman, though, as Brady kicks out, corrals both of Brady's arms as he's sitting up and pins his shoulders down again with a Crucifix Pin!

"Hang on—back at it again!" Al shouts.

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Brady kicks out again!

"Persistent on the pinning combinations—have to respect that much," Ben comments.

"Not when those pins aren't working worth a damn!" comments Cris.

Tom gets up and tries to Clothesline Megaman, but Megaman ducks it…and delivers a Jumping Neckbreaker he calls the Mega Buster!

"Leaping Neckbreaker—shades of TJ Perkins; it's the Mega Buster!" exclaims Al.

"THAT sure worked," Ben says.

Megaman pins Brady once again: 1…

"Will that do it?"

2…

"Megaman looking to knock off the former Universal Champion!"

…

…

…

…

…

…Tom Brady gets the shoulder up!

"NOOOO!" Al shouts. "Near-fall once more!"

"Didn't work as well as suspected," Cris says.

"I suppose not," Ben shrugs. "Not going to stop Megaman from pouring it on, though. I think he's getting ready for something a little different…"

Indeed he is…as Megaman pulls Brady up to his feet and into a Fireman's Carry position. Megaman holds Brady on his shoulders, and the crowd awaits where the Blue Bomber intends to take him.

"Different indeed—he calls this the Capcom Collision, and it's a new wrinkle to Megaman's offense!" Al says.

"Can't help but appreciate a veteran who adds to his game, like me," Ben says.

Megaman goes for the Capcom Collision…

…

…

…

…but Brady lands behind Megaman and pushes him into a corner. Megaman recovers there…and is able to raise his knees to meet Brady's face to keep Tom out of the turnbuckles. Tom backpedals in recoil…and Megaman ascends to the top rope in the corner, measuring the MVMVP…

…

…

…

…and he jumps, looking for a Diving Hurricanrana…

…

…but Brady catches him!

"OH NO! Brady!" Al shouts.

"My Gwen, the strength! The core strength of Tom Brady, catching Megaman out of the air!" Cris praises.

Brady then hurls Megaman into the corner with a Buckle Bomb!

"AND THE BUCKLE BOMB!" Cris calls.

Megaman bounces out of the corner…and gets dropped with the Flea Flicker!

"FLEA FLICKER ON TOP OF IT! COUNT IT, HERALDING!" Cris implores as Tom goes for the pin.

"Impressive series of moves on the part of Brady…" comments Al.

Tom is pinning Megaman and Leif Heralding counts: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Megaman gets his shoulder up!

"…MAT—NO! WHAT?!" Cris is shocked.

"Two-count!" Ben exclaims. "Gotta do better than that, Brady! The REAL Face of CCW would have ended this match hours ago!"

"The Buckle Bomb and the Flea Flicker leaving their marks, but not enough to earn the elusive three-count!" says Al.

Brady looks down at the Blue Bomber and watches him clawing his way to his hands and knees in front of the MVMVP. Brady sneers at the 16-Bit Superstar in front of him before standing up…and screaming at the downed Megaman, "Say hello to Stelar for me!"

"'Say hello to Stelar'…?" Ben blinks. "…As in Geo Stelar, as in Starforce Megaman…"

With that, Brady backs up, rolling up his pant leg and measuring his target, his intentions becoming clear.

"Starforce Megaman, THIS Megaman's student…and another man known for his punting prowess…but Tom Brady's PAT is a lethal kick in its own right!" Al says.

"No one's ever kicked out of it!" Cris notes. "And I don't think the ORIGINAL Megaman will be the first! Brady's message clear not just to Megaman…but to you as well, I bet, Ben!"

Ben watches as Brady continues to kick up dust behind him, setting up for the PAT…

…

…

…and he runs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Megaman catches Tom's foot!

"BLOCKED! He blocked it!" Al shouts.

"WHAT THE—?! No—NO!" Cris shakes his head.

Megaman pulls Tom's other leg out from underneath him…and he goes for the Android Tamer!

"Now Megaman—Android Tamer time!" says Al.

"May be Brady's time to say hi to his maker here," Ben quips.

"Brady, do something, do something!" Cris begs.

…

…

Megaman tries to turn Brady over onto his belly to complete the Android Tamer, keeping his knee close to Brady's shoulder blades to cinch the hold in…

…

…

…

…Brady continues to struggle in the opposite direction…

"Brady trying to get out of the jam!" Al calls.

"Maybe if he can get to those ropes someway…!" Cris says.

"Megaman's almost got him overturned…" Ben remarks.

…

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman finally manages to get the Android Tamer in, turning Megaman over onto his belly, the crowd on its feet and cheering…

…just in time for Brady to snatch the bottom rope!

"And it's locked in—NO, the ropes!" Al shouts as the crowd groans. "Brady got put in the Android Tamer, but he did enough struggling in the middle of getting there to make his way to the bottom rope!"

"Yes! Good presence of mind in the face of danger on the part of the Most Valuable Most Valuable Player!" Cris says.

Megaman, disappointed, lets go of the hold and lets Brady use the ropes to pull himself up. Megaman is pushed backward by the referee Leif Heralding, who stands between the two men and makes sure that the Blue Bomber respects the rope break. Brady manages to get to his feet, standing in the corner…and Megaman, seeing Brady standing up, pushes his way past the referee and pursues Tom Brady…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady rakes Megaman right in the eyes!

"Megaman quick to get back on the offensive…but maybe TOO quick!" Al says. "Old rake to the eyes—aw, come on!"

"Complain all you like, but the ref didn't see it! Thank Megaman for pushing him out of the way and keeping his vision away from Brady," Cris smirks.

"Now MEGAMAN'S vision's paying the price for it…" Ben says.

Brady places himself on the middle rope as Megaman nurses his eyes, trying to get back his sight…

…

…

…and Tom Brady shouts, "BRADY TIIIIIME!"

Ben's eyes light up. "Don't you dare. Don't you DARE…"

…

…

…

Then Tom Brady delivers a Diving European Uppercut off of the middle rope right to the jaw of Megaman!

"ARE YOU FU—REALLY?!" Ben shouts, livid with Brady's display. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT PEOPLE STEALING MY MO—grrrrr!" Ben seethes in his chair, not taking kindly to Brady's mimicry of Hero Time.

"That Diving European Uppercut, ladies and gentlemen, is out of the CWA playbook of the Tenth Wonder—he calls it Hero Time, and…Brady just utilizing it as 'Brady Time', and as you can hear, Ben Ten is an unhappy camper…" Al comments.

"Ohhhh boy…" Cris reacts.

Tom looks over to the angered Magnus Champion…

…

…

…before picking Megaman up…and sending him to the ring apron, holding onto the body of the 16-Bit Superstar…

…

…and hanging him in-between the middle and top ropes!

"Oh, you've GOTTA be kidding me!" Ben growls.

"NOW Brady looking to take a piece out of STARFORCE'S playbook!" Al remarks.

"Ben's too!" Cris adds.

"THAT IS MY MOVE!" Ben snarls.

Tom goes for the Rope-Hung DDT…

…

…

…

…

…

…but before he can pull it off, Megaman Back Body Drops Brady over the top rope and to the arena floor!

"But Brady unable to execute—Megaman cuts it off!" says Al.

"Good for your ass—I hope you broke your tailbone on the way down!" Ben shouts at the downed Brady.

Megaman turns around…and goes to the ring apron and watches Tom Brady struggle to get to his feet after the Backdrop. Megaman hangs onto the ropes as the crowd chants, "MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN!" The 16-Bit Superstar listens to the people as the MVMVP keeps fighting to a vertical base. Tom manages to stand up tall…

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman Springboard Moonsaults to the outside…and grabs Tom in an Inverted Facelock on the way down!

"Look at this!" Al exclaims.

Megaman completes the move from his feet and delivers an Inverted DDT onto the outside!

"Right onto the concrete floor!" shouts Al. "Megaman with the Springboard, directly into the Inverted DDT, and the thinly-thinly-VERY-thinly-padded floor is where Brady's skull bounces hard!"

"The thinner the better if you ask me," Ben states. "Brady's interpretation of swagger's about to cost him the match…"

Megaman and Brady both sell on the floor, but the former is quicker to move than the latter. The Blue Bomber stirs and then stands up, clutching his back in one hand and the security barricade in the other hand. Megaman gives one nearby fan a high-five before walking over to the body of the three-time Super Bowl Champion QB. Megaman picks Brady up and slowly pushes him back inside the ring, the 225-pound body of Brady feeling that much heavier. Megaman goes to the ring apron, with Brady supine in the middle of the ring, rolling and writhing all the way. The 16-Bit Superstar picks his target, listens to the fans getting louder…

"Fans getting behind Megaman, the legend," says Al. "If he hits this, he may be on his way to victory…!"

"Brady's gotta jumpstart back into this—I don't know if he knows where he's at from that DDT on the floor!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Megaman delivers a Springboard 450 Splash onto Tom Brady!

"OHHHH! THERE IT IS! BEAUTIFUL!" Al shouts.

"Hook a leg!" Ben shouts.

Megaman does exactly that, and the referee Leif Heralding counts 1…

"THE SPRINGBOARD 450…"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Tom Brady barely gets his shoulder up!

"…OHHH! THE SPRINGBOARD 450 WILL _NOT_ GET MEGAMAN THE DUKE YET! SO CLOSE, BUT NO!" Al yells.

"WHAT DURABILITY AND RESILIENCE FROM THE MOST VALUABLE MVP!" Cris exclaims.

"Cris, we were talking about slow counts—THAT, I believe, was a slow one there," Ben remarks.

"Um…I disagree, Ben—looked like a clear near-fall from my vantage point here!" Cris says.

"Hmph…" Ben dismissively replies.

Megaman has his own debate with the referee, questioning the validity of the count but acquiescing with the decision in the end. Megaman sighs and stands up, hearing more "MEGAMAN!" chants as he sees Brady rumbling back to his feet. The video game character raises an arm over his head and waits for Tom Brady to stand up again.

"Closing in, maybe… What's Megaman thinking?" Al wonders.

"Whatever it is, Brady'll stop it—Brady!" Cris shouts.

Brady eventually gets to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…and Megaman kicks him in the midsection…and puts him in a Standing Headscissors…before signaling for a Flip Piledriver!

"Hey! The symbol over Megaman's head…!" Al notes.

"Well, he's the guy who presumably passed this move to his student…" Ben comments.

Brady drops to a knee…and Megaman clubs away at the back of the MVMVP, trying to keep him in proper position. Megaman forces Brady to return to the right position for his Flip Piledriver…

…

…

…

…but Brady pushes Megaman off of him and away…

…

…

…only for Megaman to return, grab Brady again…

…

…

…and flip over with Brady…

…only for Brady to remain on his feet, Backdropping Megaman over him! Megaman hangs onto Brady for the Sunset Flip…

"Not quite what Megaman had in mind, but he's trying to make something out of it…!" says Ben.

…

…

…

…but Brady drops down and holds onto both legs, pinning Megaman down!

"PIN! PIN!" Cris exclaims as the ref counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Megaman kicks out! Brady stands up again…and takes Megaman into a Cobra Clutch! Tom Brady goes for the Personal Foul…

…

…but Megaman turns it into a Fireman's Carry, picking Brady up onto his shoulders! The crowd pops as Megaman goes for the Capcom Collision once again…

…

…

…

…

…but Brady escapes behind Megaman…and puts him in an Electric Chair position! Tom Brady goes for an Electric Chair Sit-Out Facebuster…

…

…

…

…but before he can shove Megaman off of his own shoulders, Megaman escapes behind Tom Brady and lands on his feet…

…

…

…and goes for the Nintendo Blast, but Tom Brady ducks it! Megaman gets up after whiffing the Step-Up Enzuigiri…

…

…and Tom Brady grabs him by the head…

…

…

…and delivers a Half Nelson Choke Suplex!

"Counter after counter—the Nintendo Blast errant, and HALF NELSON!" Al exclaims.

"Not just ANY Half Nelson, Al!" Cris says…as Ben Tennyson is left steaming yet AGAIN…

"YEAH, NOT JUST ANY GWENDAMN…GAH!" Ben curses. "THAT'S MY FREAKING TEN-PLEX!"

"Many an NCW talent's felt THAT one…" Cris says.

Megaman is planted onto his head, stumbling to his hands and knees…and Tom Brady goes to a corner, the crowd sensing what the QB may be setting up for…

"And many a CCW talent has felt THIS!" Cris adds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tom Brady delivers the Point After Touchdown!

"POINT AFTER TOUCHDOWN! PAT!" Cris shouts.

"The trademark punt of Tom Brady right to Megaman!" Al says.

"…Damn it," Ben deadpans.

"Sorry, Ben, but this is…"

Tom Brady pins the 16-Bit Superstar, hooking a leg in the process also, and the referee counts 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"…mate! And victory for Tom Brady!" Cris declares as the bell rings.

"Brady beats the original Megaman," Al says as "I Came to Play" sounds off in the Ozone Lair, the crowd booing the NFL all-star as he sits up and looks right at Tennyson at ringside, motioning for his Championship around his waist as referee Leif Heralding raises the hand of Tom Brady.

"The winner of this match, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!" Blader DJ announces.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, DJ," Ben waves him off.

"So, after seeing what you just saw from the MVMVP, do you think that _Pandemonium_…?" Cris's voice trails off.

"…That _Pandemonium_ what? That he's going to get my ma—just…listen, Cris; bringing up my cousin…isn't going to get me closer to a decision and stealing MY moves—MY MOVES—ALSO isn't going to get me closer to deciding my opponent," Ben scoffs. "All it does is get me pissed off! Tom Brady may have made himself a habit of talking crap, but he'd better remember who he's talking to and who he's talking ABOUT, because I'm not a Cleveland Brown he can just get heated up without any sort of consequence…or an Oakland Raider or a New York Jet or an Arkansas…what's the football team here?"

"They don't have one," Cris says. "Unless you want to talk college—then you want the Razorbacks…"

"Do they suck too?" Ben asks.

"Impressive showing on both ends, both from Megaman and from Tom Brady…but it is Brady with the PAT for the victory," Al says. "Tom Brady on a roll as of late, and he may not have an official bid to be the #1 Contender…but he sure looks like a #1 Contender right now if you ask me, and I bet that makes a certain twin commentator quite unhappy right about now."

"Poor him," Cris mordantly says.

Ben stands up at ringside and watches Tom Brady take his leave from the scene, the MVMVP pointing to his face and mouthing, "THIS is the Face…right here…"

"If I didn't have a match tonight…I'd knock his ass out where he's standing," Ben says with a fist clenched.

* * *

A quintuple split-screen shows Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Sportacus, Disco Kid, and Caesar all warming up in their respective locker rooms, as it is their match that is next to take place.

"Well, this next match might either cheer Jeremy up…or make his mood even worse," Al comments. "Last week five men stepped up and threw their names in the ring for possible Universal Championship contention; tonight those five men are about to do battle for the #1 Contention to Aran Ryan's Belt. Dan Kuso, the former Champion; Shun Kazami; Sportacus; Caesar; and Jeremy's charge and Jonathan's bane, Disco Kid! It's a Highway Five-Way to decide who'll face the Celtic Clubber at _Pandemonium_…and that match is coming up NEXT!"

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_The ultimate CCW showcase draws nearer…_**

**_Tokyo, Japan…_**

**CCW Zenith_…_**

**_…_**

**_But before the big dance…another PPV event lies ahead…_**

**_An event that will have a great hand in setting the course for the biggest PPV in Character Championship Wrestling history…_**

**_…_**

**_("Satellite" by Rise Against plays)_**

**_[That's why we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Ben Tennyson is shown standing on the middle rope in the corner performing a Legend Killer pose.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Tom Brady is shown beating his chest on the way to the ring for a match.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Kratos is shown delivering a Bike Kick to Wolf Hawkfield.)_

**_[So catch me if I fall]_**

_(Gwen Tennyson is shown diving off of the top rope through the announce table, with Zoe Payne moving out of the way just in time.)_

**_[That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives]_**

**_30 men…_**

**_[But at night we're conspiring by candlelight]_**

**_…and 20 women…_**

**_[We are the orphans of the American dream]_**

**_…will attempt to endure a test like none other…_**

**_[So shine your light on me]_**

**_…to carve their path to the show of all CCW shows… _Zenith_…_**

**_[Because we won't back down; we won't run and hide]_**

_(Dan Kuso is shown executing a Triangle Plancha onto Megaman.)_

**_[Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny]_**

_(Liu Kang is shown walking down to the ring, giving the fans along the way high-fives.)_

**_[I'm passing over you like a satellite]_**

_(Emmy is shown standing on the stage looking ahead at the _XX_ ring.)_

**_['Cause these are the things that we can't deny now]_**

_(Chell is shown with Gwen Tennyson in a Silent But Deadly submission hold.)_

**_[This is a life that you can't deny us now]_**

**Regal Rumble_…coming soon…_**

* * *

"The second of CCW's Big Three PPVs, _CCW Regal Rumble_, will be live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at the Wells Fargo Center," says Al. "Tickets are still on sale now for that event, so get them while you still can!"

"Al, just so you know, I'M going to be at _Regal Rumble_; do you REALLY think you need to TELL people to get tickets? To watch ME? The Tenth Wonder of the World, the Best in the Universe? That's like telling people, 'Hey, when you get the chance, please breathe,'" Ben flippantly says with a laugh. "Who ISN'T going to pay to watch me? I mean, I do appreciate you keeping the public informed but trust me; they don't need to be TOLD to get tickets. They have brains."

"Odd how you're giving the people credit for knowing to buy tickets but apparently you won't trust their intellectual skills to have a say on your opponent at _Pandemonium_…" Al notes.

"That's different," Ben retorts. "See, that's actual hard work that should be reserved for guys like ME who spend their spare time saving lives and defending these people's right to watch porn on their laptops doing their ACTUAL jobs. Would you trust them with YOUR job when they can't do their own? They have brains, yeah, but don't give them TOO MUCH credit! Geez…"

Cris laughs. "Noted, Ben!"

"You know, you're a real piece of work…" Al frowns at the Magnus Champion.

"Hold that thought, hold that thought…" Ben tells Al…

…

…as he receives a carton of chili fries and a cheeseburger from a random delivery person. Ben stands up, takes the food, and hands the delivery guy $15. "Keep the change," Ben smiles. "Thanks, buddy!" Ben sits down and opens up the food in front of him. Al Michaels looks at Ben with mouth open and hand pressed to his jaw.

"Ben…what the hell…?" Al says in bemusement.

"What?" Ben asks with burger in hand.

"What is THAT?" Al inquires.

"My late, late lunch," Ben answers, picking up a chili fry and chewing it down. "Not as good as Burger Shack, but it'll do for now. It's Arkansas food. Can't expect much." Ben takes a bite into his cheeseburger.

"…You ORDERED FOOD… First, you take a hot dog from the stands and now you're just outright buying full-course meals and having them brought to you—don't you realize that you have a ma—"

"Let the Champ eat, Michaels!" Cris shouts at Al. "Ellen DeGeneres gets to host the Oscars and buy a pizza, but you're getting on Ben's case for this? Ben deserves to chow down; he's been working very hard on commentary this evening. Hell, I'm getting hungry, too—can I have a fry, Champ?"

"Eh, why not?" Ben shrugs, walking across to the other table and handing a chili fry to Cris…except he accidentally drops it, getting chili and grease on Al's blazer and tie as a result.

"Ohhhhh crap… Um…my bad, Al—aw, that sucks…" Ben grimaces in sympathy. "Right on the blazer and everything… Tsk… Man, I hope that stain comes out—I remember getting chili grease on my jacket and having to run it in the washer for days. Damn…"

Al remains sitting down, looking down at the stain on his attire with both fists clenched and a look of exasperation and some anger on his face. Ben remains staring at Al Michaels…who finally speaks by simply saying, "Just…get back to your table, Tennyson… Get back…to your table now…"

"You want a fry too?" Ben asks.

"JUST GET TO YOUR TABLE," Al repeats, and Ben backs off and heads to his table to continue eating. Meanwhile, Cris picks up the fry from Al's lap, where it slid down to after messing up his suit and tie. Cris munches on the chili fry and nods.

"Mmmm… It's not half bad, actually," Cris states. "It's not Bellwood food, like you said, Ben, but I can see why you're a fan of these things."

"Chili fries—the dinner of the Best in the Universe," Ben smiles. "You heard it here first." Ben bites into his cheeseburger.

Al stares down at his suit…and pinches his forehead, trying his best to keep his composure but finding it more and more difficult by the day.

Blader DJ is standing inside the ring and the bell sounds, giving the _Beyblade_ announcer his cue to speak: "The following contest is a Highway Five-Way Match, and it is to determine the #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship!" The crowd cheers in anticipation for the match.

_[Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush…_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush now_

_Adrenaline rush, adrenaline rush, come on!]_

("Adrenaline Rush" by Bushnut plays)

Sportacus forward rolls onto the stage from the back and then leaps to his feet, going airborne and getting ready to compete, the crowd getting behind the LazyTown acrobat. Sportacus sidesteps his way down the ramp, preparing for action and high-fiving a few nearby fans before vaulting from the apron over the top rope and inside the squared circle. Sportacus then climbs to the top of a corner, poses for the fans…and performs a backflip, landing onto his feet inside the ring.

"Introducing first, from LazyTown, weighing in at 210 pounds, Sportacus!" Blader DJ announces.

"…Out first is the acrobatic sensation known as Sportacus," Al says, trying to get back into commentary mode. "He was at _Meltdown_ in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet and had an impressive showing that evening until being eliminated by Caesar, whom we will ALSO see in this match."

"Coming from the man who retained his World Title in glorious fashion in a multi-man match at _Nevermore_, I can say that having a finishing maneuver that can come in a hiccup aids you a lot more in a match like this than you may give credit for," Ben talks. "That means that Sportacus, to me, has himself an advantage with his Sportakick, which, while not nearly as nice as my own finisher, is still pretty quick."

"I'll give you that, Ben, but do you really think Sportacus stands a chance against the likes of Caesar in this…? The Suplexing Consul himself?" Cris queries.

"We'll have to watch and see, Collinsworth—either man or NEITHER man could win this one…" says Ben.

_[Iiiiiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you down_

_Iiiiiiiiii've had enough_

_I'm taking you down_

_Taking you…doooooooooooooooooown!_

_You've been all up in my face_

_Out of line and out of place_

_Blurring views, distorting facts_

_Every time I turn my back]_

("Taking You Down" by Egypt Central plays)

Shun Kazami walks down to the ring wearing his long green coat over his black t-shirt that reads, "Ventus Brawler" in script with a graphic picture of his Skyress on it as well. The _Bakugan _character walks through a cloud of smoke in the Gorilla Position, making his way to the entrance ramp…where he raises both of his arms overhead, triggering green pyrotechnic jets behind him before he finally enters the squared circle to a positive reaction.

"Introducing next, now residing in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, weighing 240 pounds, Shun Kazami!" Blader DJ announces.

"Shun Kazami's another individual who has been aiming to work his way to a CCW Universal Championship Match, and he made his case last week for one along with the others you will see in this match…but Dan Kuso will ALSO be involved in this, and you can imagine what may be going through his mind heading into the match," Al says.

"Dan and Shun are good buddies, but friendship's the first thing that goes to the wayside in multi-man bouts where you can only have one winner," Ben says.

"And with a shot at gold on the line—a Belt that Dan has held and Shun has not—you know that any form of partnership between them, if any, will have to be short-lived," Cris comments.

"Dan's made it clear that he WILL go through Shun if necessary to get his rematch for the Universal crown… Shun most likely could say the same to Dan Kuso in order for the Ventus Brawler to get HIS chance," Al says.

…

_[Get raw with the fever on the dance floor!]_

("Stayin Alive" by N-Trance feat. Ricardo Da Force plays)

"OH BOY!" Al exclaims as the smarks in the crowd suddenly pop!

"Oh great…" Cris groans.

"Well, I didn't see THAT reaction coming…" Ben chuckles slightly.

_[Now who got the fever for the flav'?_

_Who can dig the way that I flex on a track? I'm causin' rampage_

_Ricky Rick on point_

_With the 9-5 style from my lips_

_They'll be rollin' the mad joints_

_So put your hands in the air_

_'Cause there's a party over here_

_So grab yourself a beer_

_Or we can get our fever on_

_I'm with it_

_So let me put my big brown beaver on]_

The Ozone Lair goes Technicolor as Disco Kid proceeds to dance his way into the building, a combination of smarky fans cheering and other fans chanting "Die Disco Die!" filling the Verizon® Arena. Disco brushes off his shoulders, boogies down, and slides underneath the bottom rope…before doing the Worm on the canvas and snapping back up to his feet to do a two-step, Shun and Sportacus watching this display in neutral corners.

"From Brooklyn, New York, weighing 212 pounds, Disco Kid!" Blader DJ announces.

"Some people love him and some people hate him," Al comments. "We know that better than most, considering who we work with regularly… Now Disco Kid was supposed to be in the Universal Challenge Gauntlet, only to be unable to enter due to being injured by one Chaos the Hedgehog back at _Ozone 30_. He's still as dapper and groovy as ever now, but can he WRESTLE his way to a Title Match tonight on _Ozone 38_?"

"Operative word in there: WRESTLE. Disco's going to have to actually make himself useful for once," Cris sneers. "For the Gemini Genius's sake, I hope this dancing fool gets put through Ben's table."

"For my food's sake, I hope not…" Ben says.

"Oh, right—my bad, Ben," Cris corrects. "Forgot about that…"

"Although for JEREMY'S sake, he may want Disco to PUT somebody through Ben's table, his food notwithstanding…" Al says. "Though whether the table sees its demise or not is irrelevant in the bigger picture."

"Last time we had a Highway Five-Way, someone went through the table," Cris references _XX 18_'s main event match. "Could happen again…"

"We'll see," says Al.

…

"Now introducing Caesar's personal ring announcer, Lucius Aemilius Paullus!" Blader DJ says…as Lucius Aemilius Paullus walks to the stage, holding a microphone and clearing his throat as the fans boo loudly.

"Yes!" Cris cheers. "Now I've been looking forward to THIS all night!"

"…You may be the only one…" Al remarks.

"If I'm the only one who appreciates the essence of greatness that is the Roman Emperor, so be it!" Cris says.

Aemilius Paullus clears his throat once more. "_Quinque luctatores…sed quattuor modo hostiae sunt…quia Vir Milum Suplecum venit. Proxu hebdomas erat hedbomas dicentis… HAEC hebdomas est hebdomas pugnantis…est hebdomas superantis pro domitore mundi! Feminae virique, ex Antiqua Roma, in pondo quinque et quinquaginta et duo centi, ecce vir incomparabilis, ecce optimus, ecce futurus primus candidatus CCW Campionatu Universalo… Ecce PROXIMUS CCW Campio Universalus…suo lictore Kevino Levino secuto, Romanus Imperator, CAAAAAEEESSAAAAAAAR!_"

("Masterpiece (V1)" by Jim Johnston plays)

The crowd boos even louder, chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as a portion of the stage proceeds to rise from underneath the Ozone Lair…and on the circle is the Roman Emperor himself, Gaius Julius Caesar, kneeling with a cape covering his shoulders. Caesar stands up as his music begins to hit its crescendo, a spotlight directly over him in the otherwise darkened arena…as Caesar spreads his arms, fists clenched as he spins around…and then he raises an arm over his head, pointing at the sky above him. Caesar turns around, facing the ring as Lucius Aemilius Paullus stands by and applauds his liege. Caesar then pauses…and spreads his arms again…before flexing over his head…and raising both arms up above him, finishing his routing with one final flex across his body before ambling to the ring. And as he walks down the ramp, Kevin Levin appears from the back to accompany Caesar to the ring.

"After a rousing and lengthy introduction as we've come to expect from Aemilius Paullus, here comes Julius Caesar," says Al. "Also a part of the _Meltdown _Universal Challenge Gauntlet, he eliminated three wrestlers before falling to the eventual Gauntlet winner Deathstroke the Terminator. Tonight he sees himself in the ring with one of those men he eliminated along with three other men, and the Roman Emperor wants to Suplex his way to a Title shot."

"And THIS is the guy I'm betting on!" Cris declares. "The Man of a Thousand Suplexes! And with Kevin Levin by his side, it would be foolish not to bet on him!"

Ben tries waving to his friend Kevin while saying, "You know, Kev's been making some noise in Animated and in AWE especially, winning the Hardcore Championship at _WrestleMania_ and ALMOST winning the AWE Breakout Rumble at _Breakout_. If that's any indication of Caesar's luck, maybe that means we will see the Roman Emperor and the Celtic Clubber trade holds in Chicago."

"Caesar's been the holy grail to Kevin! Can you just imagine the advice and counsel Caesar's been feeding his lictor? Of course Kevin's making waves; he's got Caesar to thank!" remarks Cris.

"I don't think that Caesar deserves credit for his bodyguard's interpromotional exploits…" Al states.

"Yes, he does!" Cris insists. "Do you think Kevin would be where he is without Caesar's guidance? That's what he was hired for—to be guided and to be a guard! Caesar is serving his purpose, Al Michaels! And now, it's time for the emperor to have a feast of his own!"

Caesar, Shun, Sportacus, and Disco Kid all stand by…as they await participant number five…and the crowd starts to fire up, knowing exactly who it is.

…

The guitar kicks in, and the drums begin to follow with a HUGE crowd pop!

_[COME ON!]_

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu plays)

Dan Kuso appears on the stage, going to one side of it and searching through the crowd, a hand to his forehead as he looks through the fans, pointing in the crowd and flicking his nose before getting himself pumped up with a few small hops onstage, pointing to the ground below as if to say, "Now's MY time." Dan goes to the center of the stage and points to more fans as he walks down the ramp, "Becoming the Bull" raging on.

_["Grab the bull by the horns," the old adage goes_

_Nobody tells you where to go from there_

_It seems like fate's pulling you_

_Decisions have to be made_

_The best path is the hardest earned_

_…_

_Back and forrrrth, the struggle consumes us all_

_Trying to keep a level head_

_In the moooost unsettling of times_

_Today I'll become the bull (Become the bull!)]_

"And finally, fighting out of Santa Monica, California, weighing 222 pounds, Dan Kuso!" Blader DJ announces.

"And listen to this place EXPLODE for the Fighting Spirit, Dan Kuso!" says Al. "Animated's loss may very well be CCW's gain, and what I mean by that is, Dan Kuso is, as of right now, ONLY signed to Character Championship Wrestling! In a heated turn of events, Dan Kuso has found himself FIRED from the WWE in what many have called unjust and unfair, and, Ben Ten, would you agree on that front?"

"As the Face of CCW, I have to say, what happened to Dan wasn't right, but he's got a chance to make up for it now and spruce himself up here," Ben says. "And you know, being fired may just give Dan the focus he needs to give Aran Ryan a fight. He lost the Universal Championship because he was too distracted by everything else going on to realize it; he could regain the Universal Championship now that he's CCW only at this point…but first, he's gotta win."

"The Jackpot Briefcase Aran used to become Universal Champion negated Dan's opportunity at a rematch clause," Al says. "This is Dan's one and only chance to get an immediate return match from _Nevermore_ against the CCW Universal Champion of Doc Louis Productions."

"He'd better make it count, because he's got friend and enemies in that ring and they aren't going to have enough sympathy for Kuso being fired from WWE to just let him win tonight," Cris remarks. "Dan's going to have to earn it here. I'm still going with Caesar!"

Dan climbs up a turnbuckle, directly above Shun Kazami…and he signals for the Belt around his waist, a determined and serious look on his face as he sees a "Fighting Spirit" sign in the crowd. Dan jumps into the ring, standing between Shun and Sportacus, the former glancing at his _Bakugan _buddy before cracking his knuckles in his left hand.

"All five men are now in the ring—the Highway Five-Way is about to get underway," Al says. "One fall to a finish, and the winner takes on Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_."

Referee Jim Kawaguchi looks around to make sure that all five competitors are ready…and he calls for the opening bell to sound! The match begins, and Disco Kid Dougies his way to the center of the ring. The other four competitors watch this and blink twice, watching Disco Kid getting his groove on, much to the delight of some audience members.

"Jon's recovery time could be severely compromised depending on how this match goes…" Cris comments.

Caesar observes Disco's display…and then proceeds to walk to the other members of the match. He says to each of them, "Let us all dispose of the buffoon first," pointing at Disco Kid. "Get rid of the joke, and then we fight amongst ourselves… Deal?" He offers his hand to each man, suggesting an early alliance against the Disco Kid in the middle.

"What's this? Caesar… I believe he's trying to talk things over with his adversaries…" Al says.

"He wants to make a legion against Disco Kid from the sounds of it," Ben identifies.

"Gang up on one man and make this a Fatal Four-Way—nice idea," Cris nods. "I'm on board with it; they'd better be too!"

Dan, Shun, and Sportacus all look between themselves…and look back at Caesar…and then look at Disco Kid…

…

…

…

…

…and Kuso, Kazami and Sportacus all nod in unison, prompting Caesar to smirk.

"And it looks like they ARE on board!" Al says.

"Excellent!" Cris grins. "Heheheh… This dance floor may become a cutting room floor in about ten seconds now when this becomes four on one…"

Caesar leads the charge, pursuing Disco Kid…

…

…

…but then Dan kicks Caesar in the midsection!

"What?!" Cris gasps. "What the heck?!"

"Or maybe not!" Al says as the crowd cheers.

Shun and Sportacus then join Dan in punching away at the Roman Emperor, sending him against the ropes with repeated fists. Shun then delivers a hard Knife Edge Chop across Caesar's chest before Irish Whipping him across…and then hitting a Drop Toe Hold in the middle of the ring. Dan hits the adjacent ropes and hits an Elbow Drop to the spine. Caesar struggles to his knees…and Sportacus hits him with a Hurricanrana Driver, dropping Caesar directly onto his head and sending him rolling to the ring apron! Caesar pulls himself up by the ropes there…only for Sportacus to knock him to the floor with a Jumping Hook Kick. Sportacus turns around…and walks into a Double Irish Whip from Dan and Shun. The _Bakugan _protagonists try a Double Clothesline, but Sportacus ducks it and hits the opposite ropes…and also ducks a Double Back Elbow from both of them. Sportacus then handstands…and delivers a Double Handspring Back Elbow to both Dan and Shun on the rebound! Sportacus backward rolls to his feet and then, with both Dan and Shun down, runs to the ropes again and jumps onto the second rope, looking for a Springboard…

…

…

…but Disco Kid runs right after him, jumps onto the second rope as well, and delivers a Russian Legsweep off of the middle rope to the mat!

"OH! Where did Disco Kid come from?!" Al exclaims.

"Gwen only knows, Al, but as much as I'd hate to admit it, that was a great maneuver onto Sportacus! You've got to always be aware of everyone all the time in these types of matches! You never know when someone is going to blindside you…"

Disco stands up and proceeds to do a Michael Jackson crotch grab and thrust in the center of the ring, boogieing on as he drops down…and does a Pommel Horse dance move on the canvas, landing in a Leg Drop across the throat of the LazyTown native. Disco Kid gets the first pin attempt of the match…but Dan and Shun both break it up with Double Sledges. Dan and Shun pick Disco Kid up and hit him with Forearms to the face. Dan hits a Snapmare to Disco Kid, sitting him down before delivering a Soccer Kick right to the spine. Disco Kid yelps in pain…before Shun Kazami decides to throw in a Soccer Kick of his own! Disco yelps even louder…and Dan looks at Shun, shakes his head with a grin…and kicks Disco Kid himself once more!

"Disco Kid not so much getting a KICK out of this treatment," Al quips with a small laugh.

"…Now I feel like kicking YOU for that," Cris deadpans.

Shun sees the expression on Dan's face…smirks…and kicks Disco Kid in the back again, trying to outdo Dan's strike!

"Little bit of monkey see-monkey do here…" Ben states. "At least they're not trying monkey see-monkey do crap with ME and MY moves, unlike SOME people…"

Dan chuckles, looks at Shun, motions for him to move back…

…

…and delivers a Soccer Kick HARD between the shoulder blades of Disco Kid…before Shun Kazami suddenly sneaks in with a Small Package!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Al exclaims. "SHUN'S GOT DAN ROLLED UP HERE!"

The ref counts 1…

2…

…

…Dan kicks out and snaps to his feet with Shun, stunned by the sudden sneak pinning combination! Dan takes a deep breath…and then, realizing that it's on, locks up with Shun, pressing him against the ropes. Shun and Dan then trade positions along the ring ropes, maintaining a Collar-and-Elbow as they try to obtain an upper hand on each other, but to no avail as they end up in a corner. Shun goes for a Knife Edge Chop, but Dan ducks it and goes for a Corner Clothesline. Shun dodges this, and he goes for a kick to the midsection. Dan snags it…and Shun goes for an Enzuigiri, but Dan ducks it. Shun has the presence of mind to land onto his feet…and then rolls forward to go for a Victory Roll, pinning Dan…but Dan doesn't roll all the way with Shun, hanging onto Shun's legs and holding him down in a pinning combination himself! The ref counts 1…2…Shun kicks out! Dan backs up near the ropes…where Caesar pulls him by the leg and takes him to the outside, Head Slamming him against the security barricade.

"Shun and Dan know each other so well; you can tell how hard it was for either of them to get the better of that exchange," says Al.

Shun walks towards the ropes…but Sportacus grabs him by the waist and drops Shun throat first onto the middle rope for a modified Stun Gun. Caesar delivers a series of Knees to the midsection of the Pyrus Brawler against the wall, then a European Uppercut to the jaw. Caesar grabs Dan and fakes an Irish Whip towards the apron…sending Dan back into the barricade chest-first! Aemilius Paullus applauds the Roman Emperor from afar…

…

…but then he screams for Caesar to look alive and behind him…

…

…

…as Sportacus flies off of Shun's back on the middle rope inside the ring into a Somersault Plancha over the top rope outside of the ring on top of Caesar!

"And SPORTACUS with the height and agility, using Shun as a form of a stepladder to launch himself to the arena floor!" Al shouts.

"Aemilius tried to warn Caesar, but it was too late—that's where a bodyguard is supposed to step in as a line of defense! You can't let your liege take shots like that!" Cris critiques.

"Hey, Kev's doing his best as a lictor, you know," Ben remarks. "Don't rag on him TOO much, Cris."

Kevin Levin looks on as Disco Kid stands up slowly inside the ring, seeing Shun on the middle rope still. Disco Kid gets an idea…and hits the ropes…

…

…and tries stepping off of Shun just like Sportacus…but instead, Shun removes himself from the ropes as Disco steps up, and Shun holds onto Disco Kid in an Electric Chair position…dropping him flat onto his back on the canvas! Shun stands up and goes to the top rope in the corner as Disco Kid is down…

…

…and Shun delivers a Diving Elbow Drop directly onto the Brooklyn Boogieman! Shun hooks a leg and pins: 1…

2…

…

…

…Disco Kid kicks out!

"Okay, that WAS a neat-looking counter from the ropes there by Shun, and a good way to lead into his poor rendition of my Elbow Drop," Ben comments. "His Elbow Drop is like Eric Young's and mine's better than Savage's. AND Punk's."

"But Disco Kid kicks out, and now we've got to take a commercial break—the Five-Way action continues live on _Ozone _when we return!" Al says.

"#1 Contender to be decided—it's gonna be Caesar!" Cris proclaims.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial break, Shun goes for a Back Suplex onto Disco Kid, but Disco flips over and lands onto his feet. Disco goes for a Back Suplex himself…but Shun lands onto his feet this time. Shun tries a Back Suplex once again…but Disco lands behind Shun once more. Disco picks Shun up for a Back Suplex, continuing the trend…

…only this time he switches it up with a Back Suplex Facebuster, planting Shun directly onto his face!

"_Ozone 38_, Highway Five-Way action continuing from the break with Shun Kazami, Disco Kid, Caesar, Sportacus—**hang on! Disco covering after the Spinning Fisherman's Suplex…**and Dan Kuso, the fifth man in this match, is there to break it up!" Al calls the action in stride. "Once again, the winner of this match wrestles Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_ in 16 days for the CCW Universal Championship."

"The fact that you had to cut yourself off just then emphasizes just how much is going on—these guys have not slowed down a bit since the commercial," Ben comments.

Caesar and Sportacus go at it on the outside; the former tries a Shoulder Breaker into the ring post…but Sportacus escapes Caesar's grip and shoves Caesar directly into the post, the Roman Emperor crashing into it headfirst…and then crashing into it once again as Sportacus Dropsaults Caesar from behind, sending Caesar face-first into the post a second time! Inside the ring, Dan rocks Disco Kid with Forearms to the face before hitting the ropes…and punching Disco in the stomach, hitting the opposite ropes, and scoring with a Throwback onto the _Punch-Out! _character. Dan Scoop Slams him to add to the offense before heading to the ropes…and executing a Split-Legged Springboard Moonsault off of the top rope. Dan covers Disco Kid and hooks the far leg: 1…2…

…

…2.525 Disco kicks out. Sportacus, outside of the ring, measures a nearby Caesar…

…

…

…and leaps onto the security barricade, jumping backwards with a Flying Chuck…

…

…

…but an idle Kevin Levin pulls Caesar out of the way, causing Sportacus to crash and burn onto the ringside floor!

"OH! And Sportacus tried some environmental offense off of the wall there, but Kevin Levin, Caesar's lictor, pulls the consul away, and all Sportacus gets is cold, hard floor!" winces Al.

"THAT'S what a lictor's for!" Cris claps. "If Caesar had him years ago, we may still be living in a Roman Empire! Way to defend your master!"

"Caesar'd better thank my buddy for the save there," Ben chuckles.

"And speaking of Caesar, **following up with a Lariat!**" Al shouts as Caesar brings Sportacus down hard again!

Dan applies a Wrist Lock to Disco Kid…and goes for an Irish Whip to the Brooklyn native…but Disco counters by twisting Dan's arm in return…

…and then proceeding to twirl with Dan in a ballroom dance with him, hanging onto his arm to the amusement of the audience…

"What in the HELL…?" Cris scratches his head.

…

…and then Disco leans Dan over his knee, like a female dancing partner…

"Disco DANCING with Dan Kuso, and he doesn't know what to make of it!" Al says.

"Nor do I!" Cris states.

…

…and Disco Kid suddenly sends Dan forward and face-first onto his knee with a Facebreaker!

"OH! Facebreaker! Dan Kuso planted across Disco's knee!" Al shouts. "Fans are liking that! Very unique offensive display from the boxer!"

"Well, that's ONE word for it…" Cris rolls his eyes.

Disco runs the ropes…and performs a Strut Walk across the ring, then a Knee Drop to the face! Disco stands up and hollers, "WOOOOOOO!" drawing a loud "WOOOOOO!" in return from the crowd. Shun stands up and goes for a Big Boot to Disco Kid…but Disco grabs it, trips Shun up onto his back, hangs onto both of Shun's feet…

…

…

…and Catapults him directly into a neutral corner! Shun hits the top turnbuckle face-first and turns around…right into a Corner Spear that drops him onto his posterior! While Disco works over Kazami, both Kevin Levin and Caesar stomp away at the downed Sportacus, taking full advantage of the absence of disqualifications.

"No disqualifications means what Sportacus is getting is, unfortunately, legal!" Al comments.

"And inside, looks like Disco Kid's preparing for something…" Ben says.

Disco Kid sees Shun sitting down…and kicks him in the chest…once…twice…three times, doing a cha-cha as he attacks the Ventus Brawler…

…before spinning around…

…and performing a split, nailing Shun directly in the groin while in said split!

"OHHHH-HO! Well, that's ALSO legal per the rules of this match!" Al half-laughs.

"I bet Jeremy's loving that one, but I fear for the condition of his brother having to watch this," Ben says.

Disco Kid moonwalks away from the corner as Shun nurses his breadbasket…

…

…

…and Disco ends up right in a waiting Caesar's clutches! Caesar goes for a German Suplex…but Disco shimmies his way out of Caesar's grip and turns around, punching the Roman Emperor in the face and backing him off. Caesar goes for a right hand in retaliation, but Disco dodges it and fires right back. Disco Irish Whips Caesar into the ropes…and goes for a Hip Toss…

…

…but Caesar blocks it, steps around Disco Kid, grabs him…

…and executes a Belly-to-Belly Overhead Release Suplex!

"And the Man of a Thousand Suplexes pulls one out of his arsenal there with a Belly-to-Belly to Disco Kid!" Al calls.

"That'll put the dancing fool in his place!" Cris comments.

Shun proceeds to pull himself up as Disco Kid rolls away…and Caesar grabs him and chucks him with an Exploder Suplex! As Shun writhes, his friend Dan Kuso starts to regain his footing…and Caesar drops him with a Dragon Suplex! Caesar stands up and roars to the audience, showing off his Suplexing prowess as the crowd boos and chants, "CAESAR SUCKS! CAESAR SUCKS! CAESAR SUCKS!" Caesar flexes his Roman muscles…and turns around…

…

…

…

…and catches an incoming Sportacus in mid-air!

"OH MY GOODNESS, SPORTACUS!" Al shouts.

"HE GOT CAUGHT!" Cris exclaims.

"Sportacus was thinking Springboard Cross Body from the apron, but Caesar having NONE of it!" calls Ben. "And I smell another Suplex coming on…"

Caesar takes a step forward…hunches over with Sportacus firmly held…

…

…

…and executes a Tabletop Suplex!

"And it's a Fallaway Slam, or a Tabletop Suplex!" Al calls.

"Tazz is smiling right now," Ben remarks. "Well, not smiling as much as he does when he sees me in an NCW ring, but he's smiling regardless!"

Caesar, after taunting once again, covers Sportacus: 1…

"And now check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.74 Sportacus gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—no, NOT mate, sadly!" Cris says. "Not mate…"

"But Caesar has effectively seized hold of this match now—he's Suplexed all of the opposition and now he's the only man standing," Al says.

Caesar picks Sportacus up and holds him by the head…before dropping him with a Cravate Suplex…hanging onto the skull of the _LazyTown_ acrobat in a Cravate submission on the canvas. Sportacus struggles on the mat, trying to free himself from Caesar's grip, but the Roman Emperor's superior strength sets in. Caesar adds to the Cravate with knees to the face of his grounded foe. Caesar lets go of Sportacus after six hard knees, hitting one punch to the face and then a Senton across Sportacus's body. Caesar lies across and hooks a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…Sportacus kicks out! Caesar takes Sportacus again and hits him with a European Uppercut, backing him into the ropes. As Caesar walks towards the rising Shun Kazami, Kevin Levin intervenes with a clubbing blow to the back of Sportacus, knocking him down hard! The crowd boos loudly for this outside involvement from Caesar's lictor, but Kevin Levin is unmoved. Caesar, meanwhile, is the recipient of a few punches to the gut from a kneeling Shun Kazami…but Caesar is able to block one punch, hook Shun's arm, then hook his other arm and execute a Double Arm Suplex! Caesar stands over the dark-haired BakuganBattle Brawler…and pins him using his right boot on Shun's shoulders.

"The arrogance of Caesar not hiding one bit…" Al comments as the referee counts the fall…but Shun kicks out, removing Caesar's boot from his chest in fury.

"He's in total control right now—he's allowed to do this! Don't you dare tell him otherwise!" Cris asserts. "He's a dictator and a damn good one!"

Caesar rakes his boot across Shun's eyes. Then he stands on Shun's throat and Rope-Aided Chokes him as he lies on the canvas, expelling as much air as he can without the referee able to put a pause to it. After 15 seconds, Caesar steps off of Shun's throat and walks towards Dan Kuso. Meanwhile, Aemilius Paullus gets involved by throttling Shun with both of his hands, reaching in and choking him as well. As the crowd boos and hisses, Caesar puts Daniel in an Abdominal Stretch. The Roman Emperor stretches the body of the Pyrus Brawler with all 255 pounds of his frame, keeping Fighting Spirit neutralized for the moment being. Caesar hollers out as he tugs away at the former Universal Champion; referee Jim Kawaguchi asks if Dan would like to yield…but Kuso refuses. Dan Kuso shakes his head and tries to tough out the hold, but Caesar keeps it cinched in as Aemilius Paullus cheers his liege on. Dan stomps on Caesar's foot in an attempt to force him to let up on the pressure…and then steps on it a second and a third time, gradually freeing himself from the maneuver. Dan elbows Caesar's solar plexus, doubling him over…and allowing him to drape his leg behind Caesar's head and flip over behind his opponent. Dan hits the ropes behind him and nails a Crucifix Headscissors, bringing Caesar down. Caesar gets back up, and Dan charges at him…into a Backdrop that sends Daniel to the apron. Caesar turns around…and receives a Rope-Aided Gamengiri to the face! Caesar backs up…

…

…and Dan Kuso flies with a Springboard Clothesline!

"Dan able to get a shot in, and what a shot it was!" Al reacts.

"One of the few times Caesar HASN'T been the aggressor in this match," Ben says.

"Won't be lasting long, though!" Cris remarks.

Dan picks Caesar up into a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…

…but Disco Kid kicks him in the gut, forcing Dan to drop Caesar behind him. Disco goes for a DDT…

…

…but Dan counters it with a Northern Lights Suplex! Though unable to hang onto the bridge, Dan is able to hit the ropes as Disco is rising…and Dan goes for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Disco spins through it and pushes Dan into the adjacent ropes…Arm Dragging him across the ring, causing Dan to roll all the way to the opposite side of the ring. Disco grins and follows Dan to the apron, where he is slowly getting up. Disco Kid hits him with a left jab…before brushing off his right shoulder, then hitting a right jab…then brushing off his left shoulder…then another left jab, then a right, then a left. Disco goes a Shane O'Mac Shuffle in front of his target, winding his arm up for a big right hook…

"Disco looking to finish off his new and improved Disco Flurry…" Al calls.

…

…

…

…but Dan ducks it and hits an Outside-In Shoulder Block to Disco Kid! Dan delivers three Bionic Elbows to the back of Disco's head…but Disco Kid cuts him off with a thumb to the eye. Caesar comes into the fray and grabs Disco Kid for a German Suplex attempt. Disco grabs the top rope for dear life to prevent Caesar from tossing him across the squared circle. Disco gets so desperate that he even grabs Dan's hair to prevent Caesar from Suplexing him. Dan struggles at Disco tugs at his locks…

…

…

…

…and eventually, Dan is able to pry Disco's hand away from his skull. Dan Shoot Kicks Disco Kid in the chest, bending him over…

…

…

…allowing Dan to vault over the top rope from the apron with a Sunset Flip over Disco Kid and onto Caesar…which causes Caesar to fall back and German Suplex Disco Kid!

"Kuso Sunset Flip—two for one there!" Al exclaims. "And he's got Caesar pinned!"

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.845 Shun breaks it up, along with Sportacus who hits Dan with a Double Sledge! Both Shun and Sportacus pick Dan up and double up with punches that force Dan into a corner. Shun and Sportacus Irish Whip Dan across the ring…and Sportacus charges at Dan, only to receive a boot to the face from Dan. Dan ascends to the middle rope…

…and gets a Jumping Knee Strike to the jaw! This rocks Dan right where he's sitting…

…

…

…and allows Sportacus to deliver Look Ma, No Hands!

"After the KNEE—HOLY COW!" Al shouts. "No-Hands Super Frankensteiner by the LazyTowner!"

"That's some vertical leap right there," Ben nods.

"But look out!" Al exclaims…

…as Shun delivers a hard Knife Edge Chop across Sportacus's chest! The entire arena gasps and "Wooooooos" in approval before Shun twists Sportacus's arm, twists it, places Sportacus in a Fireman's Carry…

…

…

…and drops him onto Dan's supine body with the Rolling Vestroia!

"OH! Now it's two for the price of one from KAZAMI!" Al calls.

"Shun's making himself a sandwich!" Ben quips.

"But can he make himself a victory?" Cris follows. "Caesar, where are you, man?"

Shun pulls Sportacus off of Dan's body and pins the Nick Jr. star: 1…

"Here's one!"

2…

"Here's two!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.8675 Sportacus kicks out!

"And thr—NO! Sportacus kicks out, and now on Dan!" Al calls as Shun covers Dan Kuso this time: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.86795 Dan gets his shoulder up! Shun smacks the canvas in vengeance…but then he picks himself up and looks around the ring as Disco Kid is stirring. Shun measures him as the Brooklyn Boogieman is rising, some of the crowd chanting, "Let's go Shun!" Then Disco stands…

…

…

…

…and Shun grabs him…

"It could be Ventus Sweep time now…!" says Al.

…

…

…

…and…Disco elbows out of Shun's clutches! Disco gets free…only for Caesar to grab him and toss him out of the ring! Caesar turns around…and Shun picks him up in an Oklahoma position. Shun tries an Oklahoma Gutbuster…but Caesar escapes; Caesar attempts an Inverted Suplex…but Shun lands onto his feet behind Caesar and drops him with a Mat Slam Backbreaker! Shun hangs onto Caesar's head and goes for a Piledriver…

…

…

…

…

…but Caesar pushes Shun up and off of him with a Forward Free Fall Drop…and then picks Shun up shortly afterward and delivers a Gargoyle Suplex!

"Grabbing the head and the arm—Gargoyle Suplex!" Al shouts as the crowd boos.

"Boom! ANOTHER Suplex! Haha! Bye-bye, Kazami! Caesar's going to _Pandemonium_!" Cris shouts.

"Is he really?" Ben inquires.

Caesar covers Shun and hooks a leg: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Shun gets the shoulder up!

"…mat—come on! You're telling me he kicked out of that?!" Cris protests.

"Apparently he did," Ben says with his mouth full of cheeseburger.

Caesar protests as well, looking at the referee and shouting, "_TRIA! TRIA!_" Referee Jim Kawaguchi simply holds up two fingers, shaking his head and insisting only a two-count. Caesar stands up and grabs Shun by the hair, pulling him up and then hooking him by the head. Caesar grabs Shun's legs and crosses them, preparing for something special.

"We spoke about Megaman's new maneuver earlier; he didn't get a chance to hit it," Cris says. "This is Caesar's new finish, entitled All Hail Caesar!"

"Will he have better luck? Here's the lift…!" Al calls as Caesar lifts Shun up for his Cross-Legged Sit-Out Scoop Slam Piledriver…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Shun avoids it by landing behind Caesar and dropping him instead with a Half Nelson Facebuster! Shun gets to his feet…

…

…and, within seconds, he is planted by a forward rolling Sportacus, who leaps up out of the forward roll and drops Shun with a Jumping DDT!

"OHHH! Shun drops Caesar, but Sportacus drops Shun even harder, right onto his head!" Al calls.

"Spiked him there big time!" Ben says, still with his mouth full.

Sportacus gets up as Shun is on his back…

…

…

…and connects with a Standing Phoenix Splash! Sportacus stays on top of Shun and hooks a leg: 1…

"Standing Phoenix Splash—WOW!"

2…

"The athleticism of Sportacus STAGGERING…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Shun kicks out!

"…and ALMOST enough to get him the win!" Al shouts. "Caesar, Shun, Sportacus—all three getting near-falls! Aran Ryan and Doc Louis had better be watching this one very closely, because any man in this ring right now could punch a ticket to the PPV and a Title shot soon!"

"And Sportacus wants to make sure that that man is him," Ben says as Sportacus starts to climb to the top rope, aiming to hit a Supernova and wrap things up. Sportacus makes it to the top turnbuckle, postures up and prepares to leap…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Dan Kuso runs himself into the ropes, forcing Sportacus to crotch himself onto the top with a purpose!

"Sportacus cleared for TAKEOFF—NOT QUITE!" Al shouts. "Kuso!"

"Dan putting a hole in Sportacus's blimp there, per se," Cris quips.

Dan makes his own climb to the top rope, looking out at the crowd as they start to clamor and cry out. The Pyrus Brawler puts Sportacus in a Three-Quarter Facelock, looking forward at the mat and taking a breath.

Ben puts his burger down and squints. "Okay-okay—BRADY'S already annoyed me with this! KUSO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Dan Kuso with an idea here, on the top rope…" Al says.

Dan picks his spot…leaves the turnbuckle, taking Sportacus with him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers a Super Snapmare Neckbreaker!

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! SUPER SNAPMARE INTO THE NECKBREAKER!" exclaims Al as the crowd goes insane!

"I got a little heated there, thinking he was going to do something else…but I have a feeling THAT one went out to somebody special," Ben says.

"Yeah, someone who helped Dan Kuso LOSE the Universal Championship! Oh, the irony!" Cris says.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Al yells at Cris. "That was a tribute to his girlfriend May, and it may just be a tribute that helps him earn the win and the rematch he so desperately desires—ANACONDA VISE!"

Indeed, Dan floats over to Sportacus and applies an Anaconda Vise, trying to parlay his form of the Mayflower Compact into a submission win! The crowd loudens and loudens as they watch Dan apply and tighten the hold, Sportacus on the mat trying to hang on. Sportacus kicks one of his legs, showing signs of life and avoiding tapping out at all costs. Dan keeps his grip and shouts at the top of his lungs, "TAAAAAAAP!"

…

…

…

…

Sportacus, though, does not submit! He hangs tough…

…

…

…but then Disco Kid walks over to his legs.

"What's this? Disco's up…" Ben says.

Disco Kid grabs Sportacus's legs…wraps them up…

…

…

…and locks in a Figure-Four Leg Lock onto Sportacus as the aerialist is still in Dan's Vise!

"WAIT A MINUTE! Disco…Disco's put on a Figure-Four!" Al exclaims. "Sportacus is all tied up here!"

"Figure-Four and Anaconda Vise—damn, this is a lose-lose for Sporty!" Ben says.

"Dueling submission holds here, but it's only one fall to a finish!" Al says.

"Where's Caesar? We need an Ankle Lock!" Cris complains.

Disco Kid and Dan Kuso keep their submission holds in tight on Sportacus, both trying to force Sportacus to yield, both applying as much torque as they possibly can. The crowd continues to holler in excitement…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…Disco Kid sits up and starts punching at the back of Dan Kuso's head, trying to get him to let go of his submission on Sportacus!

"Disco Kid—I think he realizes he needs to get Dan to let go so he can score a submission decision himself on Sportacus alone!" Al says.

"And Dan can't fight Disco off from this position either!" Ben notes.

…

Disco continues firing with punch after punch…and then Caesar comes up to Dan and rakes his eyes, and that is enough to force Dan to let go of his hold! Disco Kid alone has Sportacus in the Figure-Four Leg Lock now…

"Caesar raking Kuso's eyes, and now Disco Kid has his wish! He's got Sportacus in the Figure-Four, and he's the only aggressor now!" Al says.

"Sporty ain't tapping, though!" Ben remarks. "Not yet, anyway!"

"He's been worn down a great deal, however…" Cris states.

…

…

…but Caesar applies a lateral press onto Sportacus, holding his shoulders down to achieve a pin while he is still in the Figure-Four!

"HE-HEY! CAESAR!" Al exclaims.

"He's gonna sneak a pinfall in!" Cris calls happily.

Referee Jim Kawaguichi counts Caesar's pin: 1…

2…

"Sportacus won't have the energy to kick out!" Cris insists.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9 Shun breaks up the count!

"That may've been true, but Kazami's keeping this match going!" Ben says.

"Awwwww!" Cris groans. "Damn it!"

"Sorry, Cris," Ben shrugs sheepishly.

"Eh, Caesar'll win it soon…" Cris keeps hopeful.

Shun then goes to Disco Kid and delivers several mounted strikes to finally force him to relinquish the Figure-Four. Shun gives Disco a good pummeling with right hands before picking Disco up. Shun goes for a Suplex to Disco Kid…

…

…but Disco floats over behind Kazami and hooks in an Inverted Facelock. From here, Disco delivers the Do-Re-Mi!

"Shun saving the matchup in more ways than one—but THERE'S THE DO-RE-MI!" shouts Al.

"Okay, seriously, we can't let Disco Kid just win this thing!" Cris asserts. "The Figure-Four was cool and all, but…no. No, Disco Kid is NOT gonna win!"

The crowd starts to get behind Disco—except for those individuals from the Jonathan school of thought, chanting, "Die Disco Die!"—and Disco Kid drops to a knee with his hand in front of him, shaking it vigorously…before moving his arms across his body…

"Oh Gwen—Jon, I hope you're not watching this!" Cris yells.

"Jonathan, cover your eyes!" Ben jokes.

…

…

…

…

…and…

…in mid-Spinaroonie, Dan Kuso drops onto Disco Kid with a Pyrus Splash!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD—**WHERE DID KUSO COME FROM?!**" Al shrieks.

"SPINAROONIE JUST GOT SQUASHED!" Ben yells.

Dan stays on top of Disco Kid with a pinning combination, some of the crowd booing the interruption of the Spinaroonie: 1…

"AND KUSO NOW…"

2…

"…LOOKING TO BOOK HIS REMATCH!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.925 Disco Kid manages to kick out!

"BUT DISCO POWERS OUT AT TWO AND CHANGE!" Al calls. "WOW, THAT WAS OUT OF NOWHERE AND IT NEARLY GAVE KUSO THE 1-2-3!"

"THAT would have given Jon a laughing fit, I bet!" Ben laughs. "But nope! Match continues!"

Dan claps his hands to get the crowd on his side now, waiting for Disco Kid to stand. The Gold in the Fort holder waits for the Brooklyn Boogieman to reach a vertical base once again, before kicking him in the midsection…

…

…

…and Dan goes for the Pyrus-Plant…

…

…

…

…

…but Disco Kid lifts Dan out of the Pyrus-Plant and into a Fireman's Carry!

"UH-OH! DKO POSITIONING NOW!" Al calls.

"OH NOOOOOO…" Cris shakes his head in fear of what may occur.

…

…

…

…

Dan manages to lean over and grab the top rope, preventing Disco Kid from bringing him onto his face. Disco tries to pull Dan away from the ropes, but to no avail as Dan hangs on with all of his might. Daniel keeps the rope held…

…

…

…

…and all Disco Kid can do is send Dan over the top rope and to the ring apron. Dan lands onto his feet and manages to hit Disco with a series of Forearms. Dan hits a Knife Edge Chop from the apron, backing Disco up.

"Dan's Knife Edge Chops may not be AS hard as Shun's—Shun's could give Roderick Strong or Eddie Edwards a run for their money," Al remarks. "But these are enough to create some distance…"

Dan forces Disco far enough back to allow for a Springboard…

…

…

…

…but as Dan tries to propel himself up, Disco drills him with a Roundhouse Kick that knocks him down to the floor!

"OH, AND THE FLICK KICK! THE FLICK KICK!" Al exclaims. "KUSO DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!"

The crowd pops for Disco's offense, not expecting it themselves either…but then Disco drops to a knee once again, the fans getting louder and louder as they sense it…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he finally performs the Spinaroonie, uninterrupted this time!

"AND THERE IS YOUR SPINAROONIE!" Al exclaims as the fans go wild!

"Jeremy's having orgasms!" Ben exclaims.

"And Jonathan may be having a coronary!" Cris yaps.

"Disco Kid—I can't believe I'm saying this myself, but he may freaking win this!" Al says in his own shock.

Disco sees Caesar starting to get up…

"No, no—Caesar, watch out!" Cris warns.

…and Aemilius Paullus tries to warn Caesar himself…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Disco fires with the Flick Kick…only for Caesar to snatch it and deliver a Capture Suplex!

"FLICK KICK—NOT THIS TIME!" Al exclaims.

"CAPTURE SUPLEX! YEAH!" Cris cheers as the fans boo immensely.

"Kev looks happy with that one!" Ben says as Kevin nods in approval at ringside.

"These fans sure don't though," Al comments.

"Too bad! Caesar's on his way to meeting Aran Ryan for the gold now!" Cris cries.

Caesar stands in the middle of the ring and flexes, taunting all of the fans of Little Rock and then pointing to Disco Kid with a laugh. Caesar walks around Disco Kid and then to his legs as the Minor Circuit boxer is supine. Caesar looks to his ring announcer Aemilius, grinning, and asks him, "_Qui talus? Qui talus? Dexter…aut sinister?_"

"The only thing standing between Julius Caesar and the Universal Championship #1 Contention is the dancing court jester," says Cris derisively.

"Go for the left leg, Caesar! Go for the left! Go for the left!" Ben shouts.

Caesar, after much playing around on his part, takes hold of Disco's right leg…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Disco Kid reverses into a Victory Roll cradle!

"OH NONONONONO!" Cris panics.

"DISCO COUNTER!" Al exclaims.

Disco has Caesar pinned: 1…

"DISCO WITH A VICTORY ROLL!"

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Caesar just barely manages to kick out!

"OH! DID HE GET HIM?!" Al shouts. "DID HE GET HIM?! …NO, IT WAS TWO ONLY!"

"Told ya he should have gone for the left leg instead—more people need to listen to me, guys!" Ben remarks.

"Ben may be right; that was WAY too close!" Cris shudders.

Caesar, dumbfounded by the near-fall, gets up and tries a wild Polish Hammer…

…but Disco dodges it while he's still getting up and delivers a Capoeira Kick! Caesar is dazed, and Disco Kid hits Caesar with a series of jabs…left, right, left, right, left…and then he hits Caesar with a big right hook following a shuffle!

"Oh man, that's the Disco Flurry!" Ben comments. "Missed it before, hit it now…"

"Okay, I shouldn't be worried, but I'm getting pretty worried right about now!" Cris continues panicking.

With Caesar down, the Verizon Center become electric as Disco Kid stands in the middle of the ring and performs a wobble dance a la V.I.C.'s song. The fans begin to get even more behind the Brooklyn Boogieman as he appears to be the only man standing, with Caesar struggling to get to his feet.

"I don't know if it's something in the water here in Little Rock, but the Ozone Lair is getting fired up and behind the unlikely Disco Kid, who could pull a hell of an upset here!" Al exclaims.

"Where are the 'Die Disco Die' chanters?! Did they get overrun? Don't tell me THEY buy into this too!" Cris cries.

"Lots of rhythm in this room, a rarity for anything Arkansan, I bet," Ben jokes.

"Disco Kid looking to ride this fuel to victory and possibly a date with Aran Ryan at _Pandemonium_!" Al says.

Disco tries to take advantage of a groggy Caesar…

…

…

…and he picks Caesar up and goes for a Stunner…

…

…but Caesar pushes Disco away and into the ropes. Disco bounces off…

…

…

…and runs directly into a Low Blow kick by the Roman Emperor!

"LOW BLOW! LOW BLOW!" Al yells as the fans begin to give Caesar HEAVY boos in protest!

"ALL LEGAL!" Cris jumps for joy.

"THE ROMAN EMPEROR GOT DESPERATE, DAMN IT!" Al hollers.

"DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES—ANYTHING TO KEEP DISCO KID AS FAR AWAY FROM GLORY AS POSSIBLE!" Cris defends Caesar's actions.

"Well, these fans may've picked a bad time to get behind Disco, because I think he's just about finished now," Ben says.

"Perfect by me!" Cris grins.

Caesar puts Disco Kid in a Standing Headscissors…flexes above his head…

…

…

…lifts Disco up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and plants him with a Caesar Bomb!

"CAESAR BOMB! The Falling Powerbomb of Caesar!" Cris exclaims. "BALL-GAME!"

"Disco Kid driven in to the mat with AUTHORITY, much as is appropriate for a man like Caesar…and I think we may have us a winner," Ben says.

Caesar confidently covers the _Punch-Out! _fighter, hooking a leg for good measure as Aemilius Paullus cheers at ringside: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.95 Disco kicks out just before the three-count is made, much to the delight of the audience!

"…MA—wha…?! WHAT?!" Cris is stunned. "NO, THAT CAN'T BE! THAT CANNOT BE, DAMN IT! THAT WAS A THREE-COUNT IF I EVER SAW ONE!"

"DISCO KID MAKING LIKE HIS ENTRANCE MUSIC AND STAYING ALIVE!" Al exclaims.

"I think Jeremy's pants have to be completely white and drenched right now," Ben chuckles.

"BEN, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DISCO KID SHOULD BE DONE RIGHT NOW BUT A GENEROUS COUNT KEEPS THIS GOING! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Cris complains.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not holding out for him in any way, but I think watching a Black Mamba mark out only to be disappointed in the end could be quite funny on the contrary," Ben states.

"Heh-heh, that IS funny…but Caesar should be headed to the PPV already though!" Cris says.

"Well, he hasn't earned it quite yet, and the longer that sets in, the ANGRIER Caesar's getting!" Al notes.

Caesar, red-faced, pulls Disco Kid up, holding him by the ears and gritting his teeth. The Roman Emperor lets out a loud roar in the face of the dancing boxer…

…

…and Caesar executes a Gutwrench Suplex! Caesar stands…and then he pulls Disco Kid up a second time by the ears, still seething…

…

…and he delivers a Cobra Clutch Suplex! Caesar roars loudly over the fans lightly chanting still for Disco Kid…

"Fans still wanting to see Disco Kid fight on, but the fight's being Suplexed out of him right now…" Ben comments.

"Disco being used like a rag doll right now…" Al says.

…

…

…

…and Caesar grabs Disco Kid by the arm, hooking it from behind…

…

…

…and tosses Disco down with a Pumphandle Suplex! Caesar yells, "_EGO MELIUS TE! INTELLEGESNE?! INTELLEGESNE?! NON PATIAR TE PROHIBERE ME NE OBTINEAM QUOD EMEREO!_" Then Caesar punches Disco Kid in the jaw, keeping him down.

"Caesar nearly foaming at the mouth right now—Disco Kid's desire…seeming impertinence to the dictator…" Al says.

"It's about to be squashed right now!" Cris affirms.

Caesar, still ranting and raving, starts climbing to the top rope, Disco Kid supine underneath her and the CCW fans regaling him with boos. Caesar proceeds shouting at the fans, "I AM THE GREATEST CONQUEROR OF THEM ALL! NOTHING CAN BEAT ME! NOTHING WILL STOP ME, ESPECIALLY NOT THIS DANCING JOKE!"

"Caesar perched on the top there…" Al says.

"I'VE SLAIN EVERYONE FROM PIRATES TO GAULS TO GET HERE! EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!" Caesar continues screaming.

"He may want to jump now…" Ben says.

"ROME OWES ITSELF TO ME! THE MODERN WORLD OWES ITSELF TO MY CONTRIBUTIONS! YOU ALL OWE YOURSELVES TO MY CONTRIBUTIONS! HE OWES HIMSELF TO THEM AS WELL!" Caesar rants on and on.

"…Okay, Caesar…" Ben tries to move things along.

"I AM GAIUS JULIUS CAESAR! THE MAN OF A THOUSAND SUPLEXES! THE EMPEROR OF ROME! THE MAN YOU ALL ASPIRE TO BE LIKE! I AM CAESAR, YOUR NEXT…CCW…UNIVERSAL…CHAMPIOOOOON!" Caesar screams at the top of his lungs…

"…Is he EVER gonna jump?!" Ben asks curiously.

…

…

…and Caesar finally takes his leap…

"He's taken almost as much time with this as he does with his entrances!" Al quips as Caesar finally takes flight.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Disco Kid rolls out of the way of Caesar's Shooting Star Press!

"OH! NOBODY HOME!" Al hollers.

"NO!" Cris bemoans Caesar's failed dive. "CAESAR, NO! NOOOO! OH MY GWEN…!"

"THE STALLING AND THE BRAGGING MAY HAVE COME BACK TO BITE CAESAR—DISCO'S UP!" Al exclaims.

The crowd bursts as Disco gets up…and Shun Kazami is also standing…

…

…

…

…and Disco Kid delivers a Flick Kick to Shun!

"FLICK KIIIICK!" Al exclaims.

"OH SH*T, DISCO MAY…no…" Ben blinks twice as he sees Caesar holding his ribs and trying to stand, Disco Kid measuring him.

"HELL NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Cris can't believe it.

"DISCO KID STALKING CAESAR…!" Al calls…

…as Disco picks Caesar up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the DKO!

"**DKO! DKO! DKO!**" Al triply repeats.

"**YOU'VE GOTTA BE SH*TTING ME!**" Cris exclaims.

"**DISCO'S GOING TO DO IT! DISCO'S GONNA DO IT!**" Al yells.

"**NO WAY!**" Ben gasps.

Disco Kid, with the crowd in a surreal state, covers Julius Caesar, and referee Jim Kawaguchi counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.99 Kevin Levin grabs Disco by the leg and pulls him out of the ring! The crowd turns from stunned cheers to disgusted boos…

…as Levin pulls Disco in by the arm and clobbers him with a Null Void Slam onto the ringside floor!

"**KEVIN! KEVIN LEVIN! OH MY GOD, KEVIN LEVIN JUST SCREWED DISCO KID—NULL VOID SLAM, DAMN!**" Al shrieks.

"THANK YOU, KEVIN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Cris applauds. "NO MORE MUST WE PUT UP WITH THAT GOOFBALL HAVING A CHANCE!"

"Yep, I think Disco's goose is cooked now…" Ben remarks casually. "Sucks to be him—Kev really owned him there…"

"DISCO KID NEARLY HAD IT—HELL, ONE COULD SAY HE _DID_ HAVE IT!" Al exclaims. "BUT CAESAR'S LICTOR KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN CUT HIM OFF AT THE PASS!"

"Jon can rest easy now…" Ben jokes.

"And now—NOW what's Kevin doing?!" Al asks.

"Looks like he wants to check on his employer…" Ben replies…as Kevin enters the ring and helps Caesar back up to his feet, making sure the Emperor is okay. Caesar holds his face in pain and backs up into the ropes, trying to regain his bearings. Kevin checks on the condition of the dictator…

…before turning around…and seeing Sportacus begin to stir. Sportacus, near the ring ropes, gets to a semi-vertical base…

…

…and Kevin measures Sportacus with every step. Kevin hits the opposite ropes…

"Oh no—this is the last thing we need!" Al complains.

…

…

…

…

…

…and…Sportacus ducks Kevin's Nike Blast, causing Levin to crotch himself onto the top rope instead of hitting Sportacus in the face!

"OH NO—KEVIN!" Ben worries.

"NIKE BLAST DODGED!" Al calls. "Kevin tried to take out a piece of the competition, but Sportacus saw it coming in the nick of time!"

Sportacus stands up fully now…

…

…and drills Kevin Levin in the back of the head with a Sportakick, sending Kevin tumbling to the floor!

"SPORTAKICK TO LEVIN!" Al exclaims.

"YIKES! Kev better be okay after that!" Ben winces for his friend.

Sportacus gets up and turns around…directly into All Hail Caesar by Caesar!

"**ALL…HAIL…CAESAAAAAAAR!**" Cris hollers.

"**NO!**" Al cries.

"It's sure over now!" Ben claps.

"**COUNT, KAWAGUCHI!**" demands Collinsworth as Caesar has Sportacus pinned. Jim Kawaguchi complies and counts 1…

"**CHECK…**"

2…

"**…AND…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.9975 Shun Kazami suddenly snaps and breaks up the pin!

"**…MAT—NONONONOOOOO! DAMN YOU, KAZAMI! DAMN IT, DAMN IT! COME ON! CAESAR HAD IT—NO!**" Cris protests as the crowd suddenly cheers up for the near-fall!

"SHUN KAZAMI WITH THE PRESENCE OF MIND TO PRESERVE THE MATCH BY INTERRUPTING THE COUNT SOMEWAY!" Al shouts. "THIS CROWD IS OUT OF CONTROL RIGHT NOW—THE ALLURE OF THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP HAS THESE COMPETITORS SWINGING FOR THE FENCES!"

"Whoever wins this is going to pose quite a challenge to current Titleholder Aran Ryan, for damn sure," Ben remarks. "Doc Louis had better be taking copious notes on this right here—for all FIVE men in here…"

"Only one can go to _Pandemonium_ however!" Al says. "And who's it going to be?!"

…

Shun and Caesar are on their knees…and they're trading punches with one another, the fans cheering for Shun's blows and booing for Caesar's. The _Bakugan _star and _Xena: Warrior Princess _adaptation of Caesar continue trading for close to a half-minute…

…

…before Caesar clips Shun's nose. Caesar then keeps up the attack on Shun with Headbutts to the dome of Kazami, slowly beginning to stand up and take Shun towards a corner, Head Slamming him right into it. Caesar turns Shun to face the center of the ring before placing him onto the top rope. Caesar hits a European Uppercut before climbing up to meet Shun on the top of the corner. Caesar hooks Shun by the head and clubs away at Shun's spine before looking over his shoulder and preparing for a Superplex. Caesar drapes Shun's arm over his head and tries lifting Shun up…

"Any of Caesar's Suplexes take a toll, but a SUPERPLEX may be the secret to finishing it all—FOR GOOD!" Cris affirms.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Shun fights back and punches at Caesar's midsection and kidneys. Then Shun hits three Elbow Smashes to Caesar's ears, followed by a flurry of Knife Edge Chops to the chest, lighting Caesar up harder and harder with each blow.

"Some might call these SWORD Edge Chops with how hard they are—good Lord!" Al says.

"And FAST!" Ben adds. "Not XLR8 fast, but fast regardless…"

Shun hits double digits on the Chops…

…

…

…

…

…

…before pulling Caesar in close…

…

…

…placing him onto his own shoulders…

"Uh-ohhhhhh… Shun with Caesar in the Fireman's Carry…!" Al calls.

"Noooooooo…!" whines Cris.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and hitting him with a Super Rolling Vestroia!

"**SUPER ROLLING VESTROIAAAAAAAA!**" Al hollers. "**SHUN OFF THE TOP! SHUN OFF THE TOP!**"

"**HOLY CRAP!**" Ben whistles.

Shun, dazed by his own adrenaline, gets to his feet and wanders around the ring, around Caesar's body one time…

…

…

…before picking the Roman Emperor up, staying behind him…

…

…

…and connecting with the Ventus Sweep!

"**VENTUS SWEEP!**" Al exclaims.

Shun is about to pin Caesar…

…

…

…

…when Sportacus flies in with a Sportakick!

…

But Shun evades this by just the skin of his teeth!

"**SPORTAKICK DODGED! BARELY, BUT DODGED!**" Al calls as the crowd pops…

…

…

…and Shun executes another Ventus Sweep, this time for Sportacus!

"**VENTUS SWEEP NUMBER TWO!**" Al yells. "**AND NOW SHUN'S—WAIT A MINUTE!**"

Al is interrupted by the crowd getting even MORE amped up…as Shun Kazami gets kicked in the gut by Dan Kuso! Dan hooks both of Shun's arms…

…

…

…

…and drops him with the Pyrus-Plant!

"**WHERE DID DANIEL COME FROM?!**" Cris exclaims.

"**DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE HE JUST PYRUS-PLANTED HIS PAL!**" Ben answers.

Dan Kuso covers Shun: 1…

"**AND WITH THAT…**"

2…

"**…HE HAS ALSO…**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**…PYRUS-PLANTED HIS WAY TO _PANDEMONIUM_!**" finishes Al as the bell rings! The folks of Arkansas give a standing ovation to the entire display, including its victor as "Becoming the Bull" plays! Dan sits down in a corner, taking a much-deserved breather as he gets his hand raised by referee Jim Kawaguchi.

"Here is your winner, your #1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship, Dan Kuso!" Blader DJ proclaims.

"WHAT A HIGHWAY FIVE-WAY WE JUST WITNESSED! AND DAN KUSO COMES OUT ON TOP!" Al exclaims. "DAN KUSO GETS THE REMATCH THAT THE JACKPOT BRIEFCASE PROHIBITED!"

"It could have gone to anyone; it SHOULD HAVE gone to Caesar, but it could have gone to anyone," says Cris. "Dan Kuso has earned—and I do mean 'earned'—the right to lose to Aran Ryan for the second time in a row! Congratulations… This was a doozy!"

"I agree! That match was hectic! I'm dizzy and I haven't even opened up my beer yet!" Ben comments.

"And as Cris said, it could have gone—wait a minute… Beer?" Al scratches his head. "…When the hell did you get a beer?"

Ben cracks open a can of Bud Light and replies, "Oh, around the time Shun started Chopping the crap out of Caesar in the corner." Then Ben takes his first sip.

"…" Al shakes his head in utter frustration, but he remains composed once more. "Ahem… Dan Kuso may need a cup of water after that match himself—ALL of these men may need one, in fact! Hell, DISCO KID, Caesar, Shun, Sportacus…"

"Well…one thing I can say about the kid is that he meant what he said—he didn't let ANYBODY get between him and the CCW Universal Title shot and return match with Aran Ryan, not even his best friend," Cris says. "Dan was serious about the Five-Way, so you can bet he's serious for _Pandemonium_… But Aran's got Doc Louis on his side…"

Dan rolls out of the ring, nursing his jaw as he raises an arm over his head and signals for the Belt with his free hand, high-fiving fans up the ramp as he goes. Shun slowly comes to inside the ring, sitting up and watching Kuso flick his nose and celebrate his win. An unreadable expression adorns his face…before Shun sighs and mouths the words, "…You got me…"

"Dan did indeed get him…" Ben nods…before belching.

Al grimaces and growls, while Cris says, "I don't think he'll get the gold, though…"

"…Time will tell, Cris," Ben remarks. "Time will tell… Being fired from WWE means that Aran Ryan is Dan's #1 focus…so he'll be getting 150% of Fighting Spirit in Chicago, and even I know that's hard to deal with, heh…"

"Much like YOU'VE been hard to deal with this entire broadcast…" Al mutters.

"What was that?" Ben asks, before burping again.

"Gassy, are we?" Cris chuckles.

"Heh, yeah, my bad…" Ben sheepishly replies.

Al smacks his hands against the announce table in irritation…while Aemilius Paullus watches Dan Kuso celebrate and helps both Caesar and Kevin Levin come to. Sportacus pulls himself up by the ropes to stand…and Disco Kid remains motionless at ringside, still aching from the Null Void Slam.

"…Still to come…in case YOU, like Ben, forgot…Wolf Hawkfield will get his wish for a one-on-one contest with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson in our scheduled _Ozone 38_ main event of the evening," Al says.

"Think you could take your headset into the ring with you while you beat Wolf again?" Cris asks Ben.

"It's a thought, Cris," Ben laughs, taking in more beer.

"…Also to come—and, in fact, NEXT on _Ozone_—the X-Factors, Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern, will tag team to take on Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit of the Cereal Killers," Al says. "X-Factors looking to get a measure of revenge from last week when the Cereal Killers intervened in a match between Ulrich Stern and Kenny…"

"Hopefully you'll get the treat of watching the degenerates lose again!" Cris says. "I know I'M looking forward to that—I may need a beer for myself while calling it! So, is Bud Light the beer of Champions, Ben?"

"Oh, it's not just the beer of Champions—it's the beer of HEROES," Ben grins. "And speaking of heroes, that reminds me of the time I fought Albedo."

"Yeah, about that—who IS Albedo?" asks Cris.

"Albedo? Well, he's basically a clone of me with a red jacket and silver hair," Ben begins to explain. "He's LITERALLY just like me—loves chili fries, likes Sumo Slammers, he scratches his nuts the same way that I do. He was Azmuth's assistant and he once tried to steal my Omnitrix but—"

"**_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD—NOT GWEN, BUT GOD HIMSELF—WILL YOU JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY?! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THE 70,000TH TIME YOU SAVED MY LIFE NO MATTER HOW MUCH COLLINSWORTH ENJOYS IT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! EVERY COMMERCIAL BREAK I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR DIARRHEA, ABOUT ANIMO THIS AND VILGAX THAT, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO HEAR MY OWN FREAKING THOUGHTS BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW IS THIS DOING OUR COMMENTARY A FAVOR?! YOU'VE BROUGHT NOTHING TO THAT TABLE EXCEPT GRIEF, A RUINED SUIT AND HEMORRHAGED EARS! I WANT JEREMY BACK! I WANT JONATHAN BACK! HELL, I'LL TAKE SARGE FOR A NIGHT OVER THE BOTH OF YOU! I'LL TAKE VEGETA! IS SHAKE AVAILABLE?! BOWSER JUNIOR?! BARNEY STINSON—ANYBODY BUT YOU TWO GARGOYLES! IN ALL OF MY YEARS OF BROADCASTING, I HAVE NEVER HAD TO PUT UP WITH SO MUCH VERBAL EXCREMENT IN ONE NIGHT SO MUCH THAT I WANT TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT BUT NOT WITHOUT BLOWING YOURS OUT FIRST! BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE SHOULD BE SUBJECT TO THIS MUCH HOT AIR! SO, IN CONCLUSION, WILL BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT…THE HELL…UUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!_**"

Both Cris and Ben cringe and hold their ears in collective pain, feeling the sting and vibration of all of Al's screaming. The rare outburst from the "Only Sane Man" shakes the Voice of the RR and the Magnus Champion up, stunning them both into the silence Al desires. Some of the fans behind the announce tables start an "GO AL MICHAELS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) GO AL MICHAELS! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" chant.

Al takes a few deep breaths in and out, his face slowly losing its steaming red color…and Michaels straightens his tie and exhales once more. "We'll be right back after these messages," he says, calm and cool again.

Ben picks at his ears and makes sure they are still operative while Cris utters quietly, "Damn…" The fans' smarky chants continue as _Ozone 38 _goes to break.

{Commercial Break}


	11. CCW Ozone 38: Part 3 (Final Part)

Liu Kang is walking backstage with the CCW Infinity Championship around his waist, with fellow Kombatant Kurtis Stryker who is walking off his win at the start of the show.

"Congratulations on your victory against Tony Delvecchio, Stryker," Liu Kang says.

"Thanks, Liu Kang," Stryker grins. "Great to put that wannabe stallion through a table tonight. Been wanting to do that since I came here." Stryker sighs with a grin. "…So, mind explaining to me again what you were thinking with that Infinity Title?"

Liu Kang chuckles slightly. "Since the day I arrived in CCW and climbed my way to becoming the FIRST Infinity Champion, I vowed that I was going to make this Championship something to be proud of. I was going to take this to the highest standard I possibly could. Megaman and I had a CLASSIC, a CLINIC at _Jackpot_, in a tournament that was HIS idea for the company. And after I defeated him, he, a Hall of Fame-caliber wrestler, shook my hand and entrusted me with building this Title's legacy. My very first Title defense—do you remember, Stryker? It was a Fatal Four-Way Match against Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, and Megaman. I proved that I was a worthy Champion at _Meltdown _when I retained there, and then at _Nevermore_, Don Flamenco and I wrestled a match that earned a FanFiction Wrestling Award. This Infinity Championship's legacy is in my hands, and I have already started strongly. But I am not stopping there. I want to take this Title as high as it can possibly go. And if the Magnus Championship is going to be on call as a test to the World Champion of CCW…then I am going to put myself to the same test, because of MY Title's legacy, because of MY standing as a fighter, because of MY desire for a challenge. Every threat that comes my way…is another notch in THIS Belt I am wearing. And I will defend this anytime, anywhere, on my honor…notice or no notice."

Stryker removes his police cap, runs a hand through his hair, and nods in understanding, agreeing with what Liu Kang is saying…

…

…and, from somewhere else nearby, a slow…possibly sardonic clap is heard. Stryker looks around, wondering where it is coming from…

…

…

…

…and Moby Jones walks into the picture, continuing his mocking applause. The CCW Infinity Champion takes a look at the _SSX_ Englishman, wondering about his presence.

"Bravo, chap… Bravo indeed…" Moby stops clapping and speaks. "Quite a touching…little monologue there. Passionate! Beautiful…heheh…" Moby scoffs at Liu Kang. "Who in the hell are you trying to impress, moppet? Because I'm telling you right now; you aren't impressing me one bit. I'm not fazed by anything about you—not your matches, not your Title, not your FWAs and certainly not your nobility. And speaking of your Title, you say that you're building a legacy… I don't look at that Championship as something you're elevating against every challenge… I look at that Championship as something you're keeping nice and warm for the RIGHT challenge…the challenge that's going to be just too much for the Shaolin Monk who's in over his own head to handle." Moby smirks cockily at Liu Kang, who stands his ground.

Not backing down, Liu Kang replies, "In over my own head? …No, that is where you are mistaken, Moby Jones. I am fully prepared for anything and everything placed in front of me in that ring. Whether it is against the likes of Lin Chung, Don Flamenco, Tyson Granger—"

"TYSON…Granger…" Moby cuts Liu Kang off. "You mean the glorified AWF alumnus whose best days as a tag teamer are behind him and best days as a singles star never existed? You mean the man whose best contribution to the sport of wrestling happens to be a so-called Fallen Hero who's just more pathetic than he is? You mean that man who, amidst all of that mediocrity, gave you a fight last week and ACTUALLY came close to defeating you 1-2-3? THAT Tyson Granger? Heheheh…Liu Kang, if last week was any indication in my mind…and it WAS…I'd say that you will not be holding that Infinity Title much longer. Because now that you've ENHANCED the target on your back…it's going to make hitting that bull's-eye that much easier. See, the question right now isn't, 'Can Liu Kang rise to this new challenge he's placed in front of himself to get attention?' …The question is, 'Is Moby Jones going to be the one to end his reign…or is anyone else hungry in the back going to get to you first?' And time is going to tell on that one. Your time though? …It's ticking, sunshine." Moby points to his wrist and backs away from the Shaolin Monk, leaving Liu Kang not in the best of moods.

Stryker, having watched all of this, says, "…Well, SOMEONE wanted to make his presence felt…"

Liu Kang adjusts his Infinity Title on his shoulder. "Such is expected… Is there pressure on me? You bet there is—plenty of it. But Moby is unwise to believe that I will crack under such pressure so easily… I am NOT—…"

Liu Kang cuts himself off…as he finds himself now face-to-face with a stoic Kai Hiwatari. Kai stares into the eyes of the CCW Infinity Champion, the latter returning the gaze at the Bladebreaker. Kai glares on at Liu Kang for close to fifteen seconds…making brief but noticeable eye contact with Liu Kang's Infinity Championship Belt. The tension rises…and then Kai slowly walks away, remaining stoic.

Stryker gauges Liu Kang's reaction. "…"

…

Liu Kang says, "Like I said, Stryker, I am mentally and physically prepared for anything and every…thing…"

This time, Liu Kang pauses…because he is now looking at Deathstroke face-to-face! The DC Assassin gives a cold look at the _MK _Champion, keeping this look for close to twenty seconds as Liu Kang takes his presence in. Deathstroke does not say a single word…only leaving Liu Kang with his presence and his implied intentions. Deathstroke ambles away from Liu Kang, who stares off into his direction, getting the message from him as well.

* * *

"Ooooooh, looks like Mr. Fight With Honor's a marked man in the back!" Cris chuckles. "Putting his Infinity Championship on call in all of his matches means that everybody'll be chomping at the bit JUST to get in the ring with him, because you never know when that Title will be on the line!"

Cris looks towards Al Michaels…who is silent in his chair, trying to still recollect his bearings from before the commercial break.

"…Anything to add, Al?" Cris says, trying to spur Al back into action.

"…Everybody wants to step up and make statements now more than ever with the Infinity Champion inviting all comers far and wide…" Al says. "Moby Jones, Kai Hiwatari, Deathstroke… Liu Kang certainly will have no shortage of competition. At this moment I would like to OFFICIALLY welcome you back to _CCW Ozone 38_, live from Little Rock, Arkansas on this Friday evening…and I would also like to formally apologize for my unprofessional outburst prior to the break. In the moment, I allowed my temper to get the best of me due to the conduct—or rather _mis_conduct—of my colleagues here…and for that reason I sincerely apologize. It will NOT happen again on THIS telecast or any FUTURE telecast for CCW."

Cris blinks twice…while Ben is still recovering from Al's screaming. "…Can you apologize to my EARS too while you're at it?" the Tenth Wonder asks.

Al's eye twitches at Ben's remark…and Al turns to look at the CCW Magnus Champion, glaring at him with malicious intent, almost as though he is about to burst again. This time, though, professionalism wins out as Al says, "…Still to come tonight…YOU versus Wolf Hawkfield, Ben…"

"I know, I know…" Ben nods. "You're going to miss me while I'm gone from this post, aren't you?"

"…Like tulips miss the rain…" Al deadpans.

Ben chuckles. "The Best in the Universe on commentary AND in the ring—Little Rock, it is YOUR lucky night. You are WELCOME!"

Cris chortles himself while Al tries his hardest NOT to break his rage a second time.

Then…the subtle sound of a cymbal being tapped thrice is heard…

_[**ARE YOU READY?!**_

_…_

_Yeah, you know this!_

_You think you can tell us what to do, huh?_

_You think you can tell us what to wear?_

_You think that you're better?_

_Well, you better get ready…_

_And bow to the masters…_

_BREAK IT DOWN!]_

("Are You Ready?" by Age Against the Machine plays)

The crowd pops as the arena lights turn a dark neon green and Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern appear on the stage, both of them holding pairs of green glow-sticks to hurl into the audience as they play to the crowd. Odd and Ulrich both throw up "X" insignias above their heads with their arms…and then perform an X-rated high-five and proceed walking down to the ring. The bell sounds as the crowd continues to louden, and Odd says into the camera, "Tyson's X-Factor Onesies are in the mail, Henry! Congrats!"

"This is a Tag Team contest set for one fall!" Blader DJ announces. "Introducing first, both residing in Paris, France, at a combined weight of 450 pounds, the team of Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern, the X-Factors!"

"Here come the Combine Cup first runner-ups," Al says. "Last week, Ulrich Stern of the X-Factors was in action against the Twinleaves' Kenny, both of those two teams looking to settle a score that developed in the Combine Cup Semifinals, where the X-Factors were victorious and advanced to _Nevermore_. It was back and forth action between the two of them, and both men ended up down…and THEN came the arrival of a THIRD team, that team being the Cereal Killers, Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit. They would attack a ringside Odd Della Robbia AND Barry during the match, prompting both Ulrich and Kenny to fight back for their partners…but the distraction and ensuing chaos caused Ulrich to fall victim to a Sinnoh Blaster on the outside and then a DP Driver INSIDE to secure victory for the Rookie Revolutionary."

"Heck yeah!" Cris cheers.

"Whoo! Go Twinleaves," Ben giggles.

"And the Cereal Killers would lay in some EXTRA punishment to the X-Factors AFTER the match as well," Al adds. "That's why we're here; tonight, Odd and Ulrich are looking to bounce back from that and get some payback against the violent animals Tony and Trix."

"Now, while I didn't appreciate the Cereal Killers taking shots at the Twinleaves," Cris comments, "I THOROUGHLY enjoyed their decimation of these clowns last week during AND following Kenny's victory over Stern. And I am THOROUGHLY looking forward to watching them go to town once AGAIN, this time in a sanctioned contest."

"But these FANS are looking forward to the X-Factors giving the Cereal Killers what for tonight!" Al says as Odd reaches to the heavens Ken Anderson-style for his microphone…which slowly descends from the rafters into his hand as the music dies down.

"ODD AND ULRICH! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) ODD AND ULRICH! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)" the fans in Little Rock chant.

"The Lyoko degenerates well received here in Arkansas—some people love them and some people don't, but they're loved here!" says Al.

"They aren't loved on THIS side of the table…" Cris remarks.

Odd starts to work the microphone in his hand. "You know something? I've been really befuddled lately. My perception of things has been a bit off because…I'll come right out with it: I've been spending a LOT of time with my girlfriend."

Ulrich suddenly pops in and speaks into Odd's mic. "Maybe a little TOO MUCH time… Did you remember to change your pants before you came out here?"

The crowd laughs at the forthright question from Ulrich, and Odd tries to hide a blush. "Ummmmmmm… That…is really not important right now…" Odd replies.

Ulrich shuts his eyes and half-shudders before backing away from Odd and letting him speak again. "So anyway, you guys all know my girlfriend Lisa?" Odd asks, and the crowd cheers in recognition, going along with him. "…No-no, not Bart's sister—the HOT Lisa. Lisa Weston, Great Britain's greatest export—better than tea, crumpets, and William Regal. She spends a lot of time with CATS…and, as it turns out, cats are pretty nice animals. And I think I spent so much time with these NICE animals that I forgot that there are some CRAPPY animals with crappier attitudes in this world. So I'll admit, I got caught off-guard when the Cereal Killers ran down to this ring last week and attacked me and then attacked my boy Ulrich here as well. It's pretty much because of THEM that Tool Two got a victory over him one-on-one… Just how rude can you possibly get, Cereal Killers? If you wanted a piece of Odd Della Robbia—if you wanted a piece of Ulrich Stern—if you wanted to get your asses handed to you by the X-Factors, all you had to do was ask." The crowd pops for this bold statement from the Lyoko Warrior. "Now I know you two just can't wait for us to ruffle your feathers and make you cry, so we're going to make this quick – are you ready?"

The crowd replies in the affirmative with amplified cheers…but, naturally, Odd wants more from them.

"NO! ARKANSAS, I SAID, ARE…YOU…READY?!" Odd repeats his question…and the crowd explodes into even louder cheers, confirming their readiness.

"Then…for the THOUSANDS in attendance…" Odd points to the fans… "…and the MILLIONS…"

"…AND MILLIONS…" Ulrich speaks, the crowd saying so along with him.

"…watching at home…" Odd pauses…

…

"…and for Annie Frazier," Odd says, "…who's CCW's resident animal lover and nature supporter, who confuses Earth Day with Christmas on a regular basis… Annie, cover your eyes. You're not going to like what you're about to see, 'cause this is animal cruelty at its finest—**llllllllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

"Another form of animal cruelty: listening to the X-Factors do comedy," Ben jokes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cris laughs heartily. "SCORE FOR BEN TENNYSON!"

Nevertheless, the crowd is thoroughly enjoying the X-Factors' spiel. Ulrich takes the mic now in full control and does the honors: "And if you ain't down with that, then we've got TWO WORDS FOR YA…"

"**SUCK IT!**" the crowd fills in the blank and Ulrich sends the mic back to the rafters from whence it came.

"Crowd fired up, X-Factors fired up…but certainly Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger are fired up as well," Al says.

"Fired up and ready to TEAR up…the X-Factors," Cris states…as the bass guitar and drums pump in…

_[UGH!]_

("Testify" by Rage Against the Machine plays)

An angry—as usual—Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger stomp their way to the stage, the crowd booing them along the way but neither animal caring much. Trix Rabbit looks to Tony the Tiger and pushes him in the chest to get him even angrier. Tony pushes Trix back, and the two animals growl to one another. Tony points to the ring, at the X-Factors, and performs a cutthroat motion before walking to ringside, Trix Rabbit in tow.

_[The movie ran through me_

_The glamour subdue me_

_The tabloid untie me_

_I'm empty; please fill me_

_Mister Anchor, assure me_

_That Baghdad is burning_

_Your voice, it is so soothing_

_That cunning mantra of killing_

_I need you, my witness_

_To dress this up so bloodless_

_To numb me and purge me now_

_Of thoughts of blaming you_

_Yes, the car is our wheelchair_

_My witness, your coughing_

_Oily silence mocks the legless_

_Ones who travel now in coffins_

_On the corner…_

_The jury's sleepless…_

_We found your weakness…_

_And it's right outside our door_

_Now testify!]_

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 543 pounds, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, the Cereal Killers!" Blader DJ announces.

"Last week it was made perfectly clear that the Cereal Killers are NOT making any tag team divisional friends," says Cris. "They may've been integral in Kenny's victory over Ulrich, but they weren't coming to the aid of the Twinleaf, sadly. They were simply there to cause HAVOC, and havoc they did wreak last week even though Barry and Kenny DID get the last word in with HARD and IMPACTFUL clubbing blows from behind."

"Yeah, and then they ran like hell. Like cats in the rain… We can go all day on just how 'hard' and 'impactful' you THINK those blows were, but regardless, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, one of the second runner-ups in that CCW Combine Cup, made a statement last week and tonight are looking to build on that statement with in-ring competition and victory," says Al.

"I can still see the welts from those Forearms you mentioned, Cris—wow, Kenny and Barry really laid into them!" Ben says.

"I know, right?! They've been working out big time; you can tell!" Cris proudly states.

"…I am not going to let you bring the professionalism down AGAIN…" Al churlishly says. "As I was mentioning, tonight it's not about chaotic attacks and match hijackings; it's about the Cereal Killers facing the X-Factors men-to-men."

"And contrary to what the X-Factors—namely Odd—said, the rabbit and the tiger are ready to KICK ASS, not get THEIRS kicked," Cris comments.

As the Cereal Killers convene in the corner, Tony the Tiger elects to kick the match off for his team. Odd does the same for the X-Factors, and the bell sounds with immediate "Let's go Odd! Let's go Odd!" chants. Tony snarls at the sight of the purple fighter as Odd begins with a leg kick. Tony barely sells it, and Odd, after a few more seconds of circling, kicks Tony in the leg a second time. Tony roars at Della Robbia, and Tony goes for a looping left hand, but Odd ducks it and hits Tony with a few strikes of his own, sending Tony back into the ropes. Odd goes for an Irish Whip, but Tony reverses it and Odd goes into the ropes instead. Tony goes for a Sidewalk Slam…but Odd Tilt-a-Whirls through it and delivers a Hurricanrana that takes Tony to the mat. Tony gets up and is immediately brought down with an Arm Drag by Della Robbia. Tony is on all fours…and Odd jumps off of his back and into a One-Footed Dropkick to Trix Rabbit on the apron, knocking the General Mills mascot down and landing on the middle turnbuckle with his other boot, able to transition to the middle rope!

"Odd with the quickness—look at that!" Al exclaims.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was Trix Rabbit doing ANYTHING to deserve that? Yeah, I don't think he was!" Cris protests.

"X-Factors and rules don't go together very well, Cris," Ben comments.

"You're telling me!" Cris grumbles.

Odd jumps out of the corner with a Diving 180 Sunset Flip, bringing an unaware Tony the Tiger onto his back and pinning him: 1…2…Tony the Tiger kicks out for the first near-fall. Tony the Tiger gets back to his knees and Odd kicks him in the chest, then in the spine two more times. Odd hits the ropes…and then executes a Dropkick to the back of Tony's head, knocking him to a prone position. Odd drags Tony the Tiger to the X-Factors' corner and tags in Ulrich Stern. Odd sets up Tony's legs…then grabs Tony's arms…and puts him in a Romero Special, with Odd on his bottom instead of his back! Ulrich enters the ring, grabs Tony by the head as he is in Odd's submission hold…

"X-Factors doubling up on the larger Cereal Killer in Tony the Tiger—impressive set-up…" says Al.

…

…

…and, as Odd lets go of the Romero Special, Ulrich drives Tony down with a DDT! Ulrich turns Tony the Tiger over and pins him with a lateral press: 1…

2…

…2.55 Tony powers out. Ulrich gets to his feet and grabs Tony's head in a Front Facelock a second time, possibly for another DDT…but no; this time, Ulrich decides to go a different route and hit a Neckbreaker to Tony the Tiger! Trix Rabbit gets back onto the ring apron…and Ulrich knocks him back down again with a Dropkick!

"Okay, come on now! Trix Rabbit, AGAIN, unfairly assailed by the legal man! Keep your damn hands on the man that's legal, Stern!" Cris demands.

"The Cereal Killers, not the cleanest brawlers in the world… Some of those tendencies in the X-Factors as well, however; they can bend a rule or three here or there too," Al notes.

Ulrich sees Tony the Tiger getting to one knee…and he goes for a Shining Wizard…

…

…but Tony the Tiger snatches Ulrich in a Bear Hug on the way there! Tony picks Ulrich up…and rams Ulrich repeatedly into the Cereal Killer corner with Shoulder Block after Shoulder Block after Shoulder Block. Tony looks for a tag…but notices that his partner has been knocked down. Irritated by this development, Tony tries to return the favor, charging at Odd on the apron…but Odd is able to dismount the apron and avoid Tony's wrath. Odd stands on the outside and gives him a Sonic-like finger wag, as if to say, "Too slow!" Tony growls…turns back around and charges at Ulrich Stern for an Avalanche…but Ulrich gets a boot up, backing Tony away…and allowing the Lyoko Samurai to Head Slam Tony onto the top turnbuckle. Ulrich Head Slams him four times before climbing up onto the second rope and delivering ten punches to the back of Tony's head! Then Ulrich presses both of his knees into Tony's spine…

…

…

…and executes an Inverted Monkey Flip, sending Tony head over heels onto his chest and face!

"WHOA! A MONKEY FLIP, Inverted version—now THAT was something I've personally never seen before!" says Al.

"And it's something I personally would never like to see again—Tony, get up, man!" Cris cries.

Tony stumbles to his feet and Ulrich hits the ropes…delivering a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw, knocking Tony down hard! Ulrich covers Tony: 1…

2…

…

…

…2.69 Tony powers out again…and Ulrich tags Odd back into the match. Odd reenters the ring…and both Odd and Ulrich put Tony in Wrist Locks. Odd and Ulrich deliver Shoot Kicks to Tony's chest…and then Double Irish Whip Tony into the ropes…and both deliver a Drop Toe Hold, bringing Tony down hard. Odd and Ulrich both hit the adjacent ropes…and they both hit stereo Dropkicks low and away to Tony's cheekbones. Ulrich picks Odd up in a Back Suplex…and drops him in a Leg Drop to the back of Tony the Tiger's head! The X-Factors high-five each other and smirk…and then they both take a hold of Tony the Tiger's legs—Ulrich his right leg and Odd his left leg—and they both exit the ring on adjacent ends of the ring, near where the ring post is. Ulrich and Odd prepare to pull Tony's legs into the ring post…but Tony the Tiger uses his strength to shove both Ulrich and Odd backward into the security barricade!

"X-Factors have had the upper hand for the majority of the match—almost the WHOLE match! They've been ready for this!" Al says.

"Tony showing signs of life though," Ben says.

Odd bounces off of the wall while Ulrich hangs on in recoil…

…

…

…

…and then…Trix Rabbit Clotheslines Ulrich over the security barricade into the crowd!

"And TRIX RABBIT in the fray, taking Ulrich into the audience!" Al exclaims.

"And much like Trix Rabbit before, Ulrich didn't see THAT ONE coming, did he? Huh? Cereal Killers, the MASTERS of the cheap shot!" Cris grins.

Odd notices Ulrich getting sent into the crowd…and he tries to assist his partner who is the victim of mounted punches from the Trix Rabbit…but Tony the Tiger, as Odd is midway on the barricade, delivers a Mat Slam that drops Odd onto the back of his head!

"OH! Odd was about to lend a hand, but Tony had other plans!" Al says. "Odd's head must be ringing profusely off of that!"

"Good!" Cris cheers. "The more ringing, the better! I hope Lisa Weston's HOWLING in tears right now!"

"…That's not very nice," Ben chuckles. "Then again, I was wondering if Aelita was howling in tears off of that so, hi, kettle! It's me, pot!"

"Oh, I hope they're BOTH crying," Cris says.

Tony picks Odd up by the hair…and rams him into the steel ring post with a Front Slam directed right into the swell of his back! Tony then Fallaway Slams Odd through the ropes back inside the ring, sending Odd to the center of the squared circle! Tony reenters the ring as well, the referee watching him and watching Odd. Tony hits the ropes as Odd is supine…and Tony delivers a Big Splash directly onto the chest cavity of Della Robbia! Tony postures up and delivers more punches to the forehead of Odd, and then he hits three Headbutts to the dome. Tony grabs Odd by the throat with both hands, chokes him onto the canvas…

…

…

…and then deadlifts Odd up into the air, hoisting him in an Elevated Two-Handed Chokehold!

"Now Trix and Ulrich are actually trading blows in the crowd, but LOOK AT THE STRENGTH OF TONY!" Al gasps. "OH MY!"

"GAK POWER RIGHT THERE! GAK POWER!" Cris applauds.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ben exclaims…

…as Ulrich and Trix are in fisticuffs with one another…

…

…and Tony the Tiger delivers a Falling Tree Slam! Tony stands up, beats his chest and roars to the heavens, earning massive boos from the fans as they chant, "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

"He just MANHANDLED your degenerate dork and yet you say he sucks—you people are absolute know-nothings! That's what we have here in Arkansas," Cris scoffs.

"And you WONDER why I wouldn't trust any of these people to make any decisions for me," Ben says. "I wouldn't even trust these people with a PENNY from my wallet, never mind that kind of authority."

Tony continues roaring before covering Odd for the first time…

…

…

…

…and only receiving a near-fall. Tony digs his tiger claws right into Odd's eyes as Della Robbia is down, and referee Scott Van Buren tries to step in and intervene, only for Tony to snarl at him as well! Van Buren administers a five-count for Tony to let up…

…

…

…while, meanwhile, in the crowd, Trix Irish Whips Ulrich towards the barricade while in the crowd…only for Ulrich to climb up the barricade and go for Whisper in the Wind! Trix dodges…and Ulrich manages to land onto his feet and forward roll away! Trix's dodge forces a spectator out of his seat, and Trix further pushes the fan away…before picking up the vacant chair…

…

…

…

…and smashing the steel chair directly against Ulrich's skull!

"WAIT A MIN—OH MY GOD!" Al shouts as the crowd seeing this is stunned as well.

"Oh your GWEN, and WHAT A WONDERFUL CHAIR SHOT!" Cris exclaims.

"REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT EITHER! REF NOT SEEING IT FROM THE AUDIENCE BECAUSE HE'S TOO BUSY DEALING WITH THE ACTION IN THE RING!" Al calls.

"And now ULRICH'S skull has to be ringing now after that shellacking," Ben remarks.

"No kidding!" Cris agrees.

Tony picks Odd up and pushes him into the ropes, going for a Big Boot…but Odd grabs Tony's leg and stops the boot from hitting his face—only for Tony to push his boot forward and force Odd into the ropes a second time! Tony delivers the Big Boot on the rebound, knocking Odd down with a vengeance. Tony places his boot onto Odd's throat, this time choking him on the mat…before Trix Rabbit goes to the apron finally and tags himself in.

"And now, for the first time in the match, Trix Rabbit is OFFICIALLY the legal man," says Al.

The crowd does not give Trix a good reception, knowing his misdeeds against Ulrich Stern who is still motionless on the other side of the barricade. Tony the Tiger picks Odd up in a Gorilla Press, Trix Rabbit on one knee…

…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger drops Odd into a Gutbuster onto Trix's knee! Odd coughs and coughs and rolls around the ring in pain before Tony the Tiger spits on the downed Odd and goes back to the apron. Trix Rabbit starts stomping on the downed Della Robbia before letting him struggle to his own feet. Trix grabs Odd in a Sidewalk position…and delivers a Pendulum Backbreaker. Trix Rabbit backs to the ropes, elevates himself to the middle rope with both feet planted there…

…

…

…

…and Trix Rabbit delivers a Diving Forearm Smash across the face! Trix covers Odd: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…2.7675 Odd gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—aaaaand NOT mate… Let the suffering continue," Cris shrugs complacently.

Trix hits the ropes and delivers an Elbow Drop to the chest, pinning him once again afterwards: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…2.77 Odd gets his shoulder up again!

"And persistent they are—not getting paid by the hour," Ben chortles.

"Pins in quick succession, but neither of them successful—at least not THOSE two," says Al.

Trix places Odd in a prone position and delivers a multitude of Knee Drops to the back of Odd's head. Trix pulls Odd towards his corner and picks him up, Hammer Throwing him chest-first into the Cereal Killer corner. Odd lands onto his bottom, and Trix puts him in a Goodnight Irene Sleeper. Trix leans in towards his corner…and Tony is able to get a fingertip on Trix's left ear to count as a tag. Tony the Tiger reenters the ring and kicks away at Odd's ribcage with stomp after stomp while Trix works him over in the Sleeper. Trix then proceeds with knees into Odd's spine. Trix backs away…and stands in the X-Factors' corner, standing on the apron while Ulrich starts to slowly move in the crowd.

"What is Trix Rabbit doing over there? That's not his corner!" Al says.

Tony grabs Odd by the legs…and Giant Swings him around and around the ring, sending him towards a neutral corner after seven spins! Odd, groggy and ailing, pulls himself up in the corner and tries to stand…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger charges for a Corner Spear…but Odd Dropkicks Tony in the knee, causing Tony to lose his footing and crash face-first into the second turnbuckle! The crowd pops as Odd opens things up for him to turn things around. Odd crawls away from the neutral corner and, instinctively, to his own X-Factor corner of the ring…where Trix Rabbit is standing there, mocking Odd and his plight.

"Hahaha! That's not your partner! BELIEVE me; that ain't your partner, Odd!" Cris laughs.

"And now Trix Rabbit just making LIGHT of the fact that Ulrich's not there to tag in—that chair shot ROCKED him!" Al says.

Odd manages to stand up…and glares at Trix Rabbit, who flashes a dark grin and spits at Odd's face!

"WOW! These dudes LOVE to spit on people!" Ben remarks.

"But Odd can't be too much of a fan of being spat ON!" Al states.

Odd frowns…and he tries to pursue Trix Rabbit…

…

…

…

…but Tony drills him from behind with a Clothesline to the back of the brain! Odd goes down as even more boos ensue!

"BAM! Haha! Like I said, masters of cheap shots!" Cris laughs. "First Trix plays Odd's partner, egging him on and spitting on him…and then Tony the Tiger just LEVELS Della Robbia from the rear!"

"BUT WAIT—there's more!" Ben sings…

…

…as Tony picks Odd up by the arms, taking his back…and delivers a Full Nelson Slam onto the canvas! Tony pins Odd after the big knockdown, and referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Odd just narrowly kicks out!

"…mat—DAMN IT, NO! SCOTT! COUNT LIKE A REF—COUNT LIKE A GWENDAMN REF, NOT LIKE AN UMPIRE!" Cris screams.

"…Do umpires actually count ANYTHING in baseball? They basically just call 'safe', 'out', 'strike', 'ball' and whatnot," Ben notes.

"Point is, DON'T officiate like an umpire because umpires are horrendous at their jobs and shaft deserving winners left and right!" Cris explains.

"Ah," Ben nods.

"…If Jeremy was to point out that umpire deal, you'd be telling him to shut up…" Al mutters to Cris.

"Got THAT Gwendamn right! That boy doesn't have any right to correct me—YOU'RE lucky I let YOU correct me," Cris grunts.

Al rolls his eyes at Collinsworth…while Tony the Tiger holds Odd by the arm and hits him with Short-Arm Clothesline after Short-Arm Clothesline, taking his time with each impactful blow…

…

…

…and then completing the Earn Your Stripes!

"What can't be corrected is the fact that the Cereal Killers—mostly Tony the Tiger—are DOMINATING over Odd Della Robbia," Ben comments.

Ulrich pulls himself out of the crowd and to the ringside area, struggling on all fours…while Odd clutches his neck in his own world of pain. Trix Rabbit grins evilly while Odd uses the ropes with his other arm to pull himself up again. Trix talks trash to the aching Lyoko Warrior, barking, "Animal cruelty, huh? ANIMAL CRUELTY, HUH? MORE LIKE ANIMALS BEING CRUEL TO YOUR ASS! FEELS GREAT, DOESN'T IT?!"

"And Trix Rabbit is loving it," Al adds. "EVERY bit of it."

Tony grabs Odd from behind…and hooks up his arms and lifts Odd onto his shoulder, Pumphandle-style.

"He may love this all the same—Pumphandle Slam…!" Al calls.

…

…

…

Tony goes for the Pumphandle Slam…but Odd is able to escape from Tony's shoulder, land onto his feet behind Tony…and push Tony forward directly into Trix Rabbit, knocking the latter off of the apron!

"Then again, maybe not!" Al exclaims.

"Oh no!" Cris cries. "Trix!"

"Pumphandle Slam averted for now," Ben says.

Tony turns around in recoil, stunned momentarily…

…

…and Odd delivers a Frankensteiner, sending Tony down to the canvas to the crowd's pleasure! Odd stays down and sells while Tony grabs his own skull from the Frankensteiner. Ulrich is now recovering on the outside and getting to his feet at ringside, but is still visibly dizzied from before.

"Perfect opportunity for Della Robbia to tag out here if his partner can get to the apron!" Al says.

"Nah, Ulrich's too dazed—you can see his eyes are glazed over," Ben declares. "He's not all there. That chair shot scrambled his brains big time."

"Odd looking concerned…" Al speaks…

…as Odd Della Robbia rolls to the outside slowly to check on his partner's condition, noticing that Ulrich is not moving around as well as normal.

"Remember – Ulrich's had a history of neck injury and that took its toll to the rest of the cranium as well," Al mentions. "Odd showing some genuine concern here, making sure his buddy's okay—WHOAWHOAWHOA!"

Al gasps as Trix Rabbit charges at the X-Factors as Odd is assisting Ulrich to his senses…

…

…

…but both of the _Code Lyoko _characters see Trix coming and deliver a Double Flapjack onto the arena floor!

"OHHHH! Odd and Ulrich saw it coming! Trix couldn't get the cheap shot in there!" Al remarks.

"Double Flapjack certainly isn't part of the good breakfast the rabbit had in mind," Ben jokes.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" Cris curses.

Odd again makes sure Ulrich is okay, backing up towards the ring apron as Ulrich encourages him to return to the ring, for he is the legal individual…but then Tony the Tiger reaches over the ropes and grabs Odd by the hair, pulling him up to the ring apron by his locks! The crowd boos as Tony hits four big right hands to the head. Tony goes for a fifth…but Odd blocks it and manages to deliver a Hotshot onto the top rope! Tony staggers backward as Odd gathers his bearings once again and stands on the ring apron. Odd sets himself up…Springboards…

…

…

…

…

…and jumps right into a Frying Pan Chop to the chest by the Frosted Flakes mascot!

"Odd's gonna FLY—OH NO! OH MY GOODNESS, RIGHT OUT OF THE AIR!" Al screams.

"Odd wanted to fly—instead, he got SWATTED _like_ a fly!" Ben says.

"Appropriate!" Cris affirms.

Odd, on his knees, holds his chest which is yelling in pain, while Tony the Tiger sinisterly grins and growls in Odd's face, taking delight in all of Odd's displeasure. Tony cricks his neck, hits the ropes as Odd is on his knees…

…

…

…

…and Odd forward rolls underneath Tony's Big Boot attempt! Odd hits the opposite ropes…then ducks Tony's Clothesline, hits the ropes again—and gets a blind tag from Ulrich Stern!

"Odd playing artful dodger—wait, I think I saw a tag!" Al shouts. "Ulrich snuck in a tag!"

Odd keeps running the ropes, Tony not noticing the tag being made…and Tony goes for a Back Elbow to the jaw, only for Odd to duck again! Odd hits the ropes and Tony goes for a Body Slam, but Odd floats over and delivers a Jumping Forearm to the face…but Tony stays on his feet, rebounds off of the ropes and charges at Odd again, looking for a Spear…but Odd leapfrogs over Tony and Tony hits the opposite ropes…and runs into a "Stop!" hand gesture from Della Robbia.

"Turn around!" Odd yells at Tony the Tiger.

"Grrrrrr… Don't pull that crap with me!" Tony snarls, shaking his head.

"No, seriously—TURN AROUND!" Odd repeats.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL HERE, NOT ME!" Tony shouts.

"TURN THE HELL AROUND, YOU BEAST!" Odd communicates once more.

"F**K YOU!" Tony retorts at Odd…

…

…before Ulrich Stern comes into the match with a Springboard Dropkick to the back of Tony's head!

"And Odd's 'warnings' turn out to be in vain!" Al exclaims with some levity.

"Oh, I bet Della Robbia's proud of himself, huh?!" Cris complains. "I HATE THESE GUYS!"

"Ulrich Stern, the legal man," Ben says.

Odd shrugs and backs away from the scene, saying, "I tried to warn you! Didn't I warn him?" Odd asks Ulrich.

Ulrich nods, and then shrugs, saying, "Some folks can't be helped!" Then Ulrich hits the ropes and Tony the Tiger ducks under. Ulrich rebounds off of the ropes and delivers a Wheelbarrow Bulldog! Ulrich then proceeds to the middle rope in a neutral corner as Tony struggles to a standing position, doubled over in pain. Ulrich performs a crotch-chop while perched in the corner…

…

…

…and he delivers a Diving Elbow to the back of the cranium! Ulrich picks Tony up to his feet and wrenches his arm, putting him in a Wrist Lock…and nails a Wrist-Clutch Calf Kick to the face, knocking Tony down! Ulrich then stands…and delivers a Standing Corkscrew Senton to the midsection! Ulrich stays on top of Tony, hooking a leg: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.885 Tony kicks out! Ulrich stands up and pulls Tony onto his shoulders…struggling momentarily but managing to hold him up for a Fireman's Carry. Ulrich goes for a Death Valley Driver…

"Ulrich showing some lifting ability, HOLDING the 290-plus-pound tiger on his shoulders!" Al calls.

…

…

…

…

…but Tony the Tiger elbows Ulrich in the mush, knocking Ulrich to one knee! Ulrich still has Tony on his shoulders…but then Trix Rabbit slides into the ring and delivers a Rabbit's Foot to Ulrich Stern!

"And TRIX RABBIT in with a Rabbit's Foot!" Al shouts.

"Perfect placement, right to the jaw! Tony with the elbow, Trix with the—LOOK OUT!" Cris shrieks…

…

…as Odd Della Robbia runs into the ring with a Leg Lariat to Trix Rabbit!

"DELLA ROBBIA has his say!" Al exclaims.

Trix Rabbit rolls out of the ring, clutching his clavicle…

…and Tony the Tiger snatches Odd up and slams him with a vicious Swinging Side Slam!

"And TONY THE TIGER HAS HIS! BOOM, BOOM, AND BOOM!" Cris cheers.

"Odd FOLDED UP by that Swinging Side Slam! He took that on the FLOOR last week, and it looked almost as painful THIS week!" Al remarks.

Tony the Tiger roars as he is the sole man standing. He takes Ulrich into a Standing Headscissors, looking for the Frosted Flake Bomb.

"And Ulrich may be about to get his OWN dosage of agony, by way of the tiger's Frosted Flake Bomb!" says Ben.

Tony the Tiger picks Ulrich up…spins him around…

"Here it comes!" Cris gleefully says.

…

…

…

…

…and…gets countered into a Facebuster as Ulrich escapes!

"But the X-Factor Ulrich manages a counter!" Al calls.

"NO!" Cris groans. "COME ON, DAMN IT!"

"X-Factors not done yet!" Al says.

Ulrich stands up and sets Tony up for an Impact Buster, hooking both of Tony's arms as the crowd chants, "ULRICH! ULRICH! ULRICH!"

…

…

…

…

…

However, Tony is able to Backdrop Ulrich out of the maneuver…only for Ulrich to land on his feet behind Tony the Tiger! Ulrich then runs up the corner in front of him…

"Impact Buster deni—oh no… NO!" Cris shouts…

…

…

…

…

…as Ulrich executes the Whisper in the Wind, directly to the back of Tony's skull!

"WHISPER IN THE WIND! THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" Al exclaims.

The crowd cheers for the high-octane maneuver as Ulrich turns Tony the Tiger over and pins him: 1…

"Is this it for Tony?"

2…

"Is this it for the Cereal Killers?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.89 Tony manages to power out before 3!

"NO, ONLY TWO! A NEAR-FALL!" Al exclaims.

"YES! Tony sticks in it!" Cris cheers. "These degenerates won't be winning TONIGHT—not on the Cereal Killers' watch!"

Ulrich looks up at the referee, and Scott Van Buren reiterates the two-count. Ulrich exhales, slaps the canvas and backs into the corner behind him. Ulrich raises one of his arms…and then pulls himself up the corner to the top rope as Tony is supine on the canvas. Ulrich signals for the end as the crowd sounds off behind him. Ulrich reaches the top turnbuckle, flashing a smirk and posturing up for the Stern as Death Shooting Star Elbow Drop…

"Ulrich, to the contrary, wants to lock this up for himself and Odd—he's on the top rope!" Al says.

"Looking for his inferior Elbow Drop…" Ben comments.

"'Inferior'…?" Al scratches his head.

"To mine," Ben clarifies.

Ulrich is ready for takeoff…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Trix Rabbit pushes Ulrich off of the top turnbuckle to the canvas from the ring apron, drawing a loud chorus of boos! Ulrich crashes onto the mat over Tony's body, falling almost directly onto his head and neck!

"And he WON'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE—OH MY!" Al exclaims.

"TRIX RABBIT WITH THE AIRWAY INTERFERENCE!" Cris calls. "And Ulrich's Stern as Death just became simply Ulrich Stern's Death!"

"That fall looked NASTY off of the top rope, and the nastier the fall, the better for Trix Rabbit!" Al says.

"I hope Ulrich didn't throw out his neck brace after he returned to CCW, 'cause he MIGHT need it again soon," Ben states.

Trix Rabbit holds his arm out for a tag as Tony the Tiger rolls toward the Cereal Killer corner of the ring…

…

…

…and Tony manages to tag out to Trix Rabbit, who reenters the ring as Ulrich fights back to his feet, trying to reconfigure himself and find out where he is. Trix Rabbit lets him know with a kick to the midsection…

…

"Oh, if Trix hits THIS, Stern'll SURELY need his neck brace back!" Ben calls…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…as Trix Rabbit gives Ulrich a Texas Piledriver!

"TEXAS PILEDRIVER!" Cris exclaims. "ONE OF THE FEW GOOD THINGS TO COME FROM THAT DECREPIT STATE!"

"To Ulrich, it might not be so good!" Al says.

"SUCKS TO BE HIM!" Cris shouts. "NOW COUNT IT!"

Trix Rabbit turns Ulrich over and pins him: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Odd Della Robbia manages to break up the count JUST before 3, much to the crowd's delight!

"…MAT—OH, DAMN YOU, ODD DELLA ROBBIA! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR ASS!" Cris screams angrily.

"And this matchup continues! Odd Della Robbia saves his partner and keeps the X-Factors alive and well!" Al says.

Odd stands up and Trix Rabbit does as well, the latter livid with Odd's involvement. Trix gives Odd a Headbutt, backing Odd up and allowing the General Mills character to hit the ropes. Trix Rabbit hits the ropes…and runs into a Spinning Back Kick to the midsection. Trix is hunched over, and Odd hooks Trix's head and goes for the Spin Cycle!

…

…

…

But Trix Rabbit twists out of it, holding onto Odd's arm and then pulling Odd in for a Suplex! Trix tries to parlay the Suplex into a Trixbuster…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Odd gets back to his feet…and then executes a Sit-Out Gourdbuster!

"Sit-Out Front Suplex after the counter—shades of Odd's Lyoko pal Aelita!" Al references.

"That's the SECOND time you've brought her name up this telecast and that's two times too many," Cris deadpans.

"Actually, I brought her name up the first time and it was in reference to her crying," Ben admits.

"Oh, right. Well, that's okay," Cris chuckles. "But Al, you have no excuse."

"I'm calling the action! I'm filling the fans in on what they—"

"Oh, for the love of Gwen, shut up!" Cris cuts Al off.

"…Ulrich starting to get up…" Ben points out.

Odd sees his partner stirring…and then he sees Trix Rabbit stirring as well. Trix Rabbit lifts his head up while on his knees…and Odd goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Trix Rabbit ducks it!

…

But Trix cannot duck the SECOND Roundhouse from Della Robbia!

"LASER ARROW!" Al calls the move.

Ulrich, standing back up to his feet, pulls Trix Rabbit onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, all while motioning for Della Robbia to stand on the top rope. As Odd climbs up, Ulrich gives Odd a Death Valley Driver! Ulrich then goes to Trix Rabbit's legs, holding them open as Odd stands on the top rope and looks at the fans, pointing at the open space between the rabbit's thighs. Odd grins…holds up an "X" over his head…

…

…

…

…leaps…

"And here comes the move that should be a DQ but isn't!" Ben telegraphs.

…

…

…and delivers the X Marks the Spot!

"X MARKS THE SPOT!" exclaims Al. "Right in the jewels of the rabbit!"

"And will there be a DQ called? OF COURSE NOT!" Cris protests. "OF COURSE!"

"Although, I have to admit…it takes MASSIVE balls to stick your head in a rabbit's testicles," Ben remarks.

"…NO ONE…needed to hear that…" Al blanched.

Odd stands up and proceeds to crotch chop like crazy, feeling fired up from the Diving Headbutt maneuver…and then he looks at Ulrich Stern, who nods at his partner, showing that it's time for another double team. Trix Rabbit comes up clutching his breadbasket…with Ulrich standing behind him and Odd in front ready to run the ropes.

"The X-Factors could be about to confirm their get-back from last week—about to get the better of the Cereal Killers here!" Al says.

"Trix, if you can hear me, PLEASE—"

_[If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes]_

("Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays)

"…Huh?" Cris blinks.

The X-Factors hear this music…and they both look towards the ramp in befuddlement, wondering why Jimmy Neutron's music is playing…

…

…

…and why the Boy Genius is standing on the stage staring at the two of them, wearing a pure white lab coat.

"Jimmy Neutron? What is he doing here NOW?" Al queries.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Ben adds.

"Well, Arkansas sure isn't too happy to see him," Al says.

"That's because he has a higher IQ than the entire state combined," Cris scoffs. "But, yeah, what's his purpose? Last time he was here, it was to ask a question of Little Mac and Otto Rocket…"

Jimmy Neutron pulls out a microphone from his lab coat pocket and clears his throat, Odd and Ulrich still wondering his reasons.

Jimmy speaks, "I solicit your clemency and your attention at this time! Outlandish Della Robbia and Ulrich Austere, if you will…" Jimmy chuckles at his own joke. "Yes, that would be ODD Della Robbia and Ulrich STERN, for those of you who did not decrypt my witticism, which I conjecture to be the _Panthera leo_'s allocation of you…"

"I understand completely!" Ben exclaims in good humor.

"…Jackass…" Al mumbles at Ben.

Ulrich motions for Jimmy to get to the point while Jimmy points to the big screen above him.

"If you scrutinize the video display terminal, you will find my raison d'être for being out here…" Jimmy says…

…

…

…as the 'Tron shows a drawing of a gray disk attached to a rope attached to the ceiling of a room.

"…What in the world that I saved?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"…What is this?" Al wonders. Odd and Ulrich look at the drawing and shout the very same question at Jimmy.

"Is that supposed to be a ball sack?!" Odd yells.

Jimmy, hearing this, scowls…but he keeps composed and says, "This is a disk with a mass of 2.0 grams and a radius of 10 centimeters. The rotational inertia of the disk around its center is MR2 over 2. The disk is supported by a rope of negligible mass, and the rope is attached to the ceiling at one end, passing underneath the disk. The magnitude of the force FA necessary to hold the disk at rest is 9.8 Newtons. If at time zero this force is increased to 12 Newtons, causing the disk to accelerate upward…what will be the linear acceleration of the disk?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this! I freaking know this! It's on the tip of my tongue!" Ben raises his hand as though he is in a classroom.

"You DO?" Cris asks.

"Hell no, Cris—I have no goddamn clue," Ben plainly admits.

"Gwendamn," Cris corrects.

Ben pauses. "…Right."

Odd and Ulrich have no clue either, both of them squinting and not believing what they're even looking at or hearing. The fans in the crowd are also confused, many "Huhs?" coming from the audience.

"Would either one of you like to remove the vapid and jejune expressions from your physiognomies and register a response?" Jimmy asks. "You may round it to four significant figures…"

"…Did he just ask them to take off their clothes?" Ben asks.

"…No, I don't think so…but he DOES want an answer," Cris says.

"Why is this happening during the middle of the match?!" Al questions. "That's the question I want answered!"

"…You want a response? I'll show you a response…" Ulrich says…

…as he responds to Jimmy's question with a middle finger, flipping the Boy Genius off!

"Oh, now THAT'S not nice! Would you do that to Mrs. Hertz at Kadic, Ulrich?" Ben asks.

"…He probably WOULD, actually," Al says. "But it's clear that he wants nothing to do with Neutron's physics…"

Odd kisses his hand and then turns around, showing his posterior to Neutron and then smacking his behind, the message clear here as well!

"And NOR does Odd!" Al states.

"This is what an education at Kadic Academy teaches young boys—Jean-Pierre Delmas, you should be ASHAMED!" Cris snaps.

Odd and Ulrich both redirect their attentions to Trix Rabbit, who is groggy and out on his feet. Odd hits the ropes…

"And now, Odd and Ulrich looking to finish…"

…

…

…

…and Odd rebounds into a kick to the abdomen from Tony the Tiger!

"…what they starte—HEY!" Al exclaims. "TONY'S BACK UP!"

Ulrich tries to aid his partner, but Trix Rabbit hits Ulrich with a Mat Slam onto the back of his head! Tony the Tiger, holding Odd up…

…

…

…plants him with a Frosted Flake Bomb!

"Jimmy's arrival and distraction allowed Tony the Tiger to RECOVER AND DELIVER THE FROSTED FLAKE BOMB!" Al hollers.

Tony stands up as Odd writhes in pain…and Trix Rabbit takes Ulrich again, this time Snapmaring him down to the canvas. Tony sees this and immediately knows what to do.

"OH! BALLGAME! BALLGAME!" Cris exclaims.

"He's been Snapped… Tony's Crackling…" Ben calls as Tony the Tiger hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Tony the Tiger completes the Snap Crackle Pop onto Ulrich, drilling him in the mouth!

"CEREAL KILLERS WITH THE SNAP CRACKLE POP!" Al shouts. "COME ON!"

The crowd boos as Trix Rabbit covers the motionless Ulrich Stern, Jimmy Neutron still standing on the stage…and referee Scott Van Buren counts 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3! The bell sounds as Trix Rabbit stands up and "Testify" plays!

"…MATE, BABY! CHECK AND MATE, HAHA!" Cris laughs. "CEREAL KILLERS WIN!"

"The Cereal Killers win thanks to, of all people and things, Neutron!" Al shouts.

"Here are your winners, Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, the Cereal Killers!" Blader DJ declares as the fans are extremely unhappy.

"Last week it was the Cereal Killers intervening during a match to cost Ulrich a win over Kenny, and NOW, this week, Jimmy Neutron and his impromptu science quiz has screwed over BOTH of the X-Factors just as they were about to score revenge from LAST WEEK!" Al says.

"Go figure!" Ben chuckles.

Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger stand tall inside the ring, surveying their work and raising their arms, both of them wearing bloodthirsty grins. The Cereal Killers fist-bump with one another and exit the ring, leaving the Lyoko degenerates to grimace in agony.

"And to the Cereal Killers, victory is victory," Cris says. "You got the job done tonight. Congratulations! Job well done… I got my wish tonight: battered degenerates."

"Isn't that everybody's wish?" Ben chuckles.

"Everybody with a sliver of maturity," Cris answers with a chuckle of his own.

"Battered? Try 'robbed' or 'cheated', 'distracted'—"

"Not Tony or Trix's fault that they couldn't keep their eyes on the ball!" Cris tells Al. "That's just the Cereal Killers taking advantage of the dorks'—"

"My juncture out here is yet incomplete!" Jimmy shouts, cutting Cris off as the Cereal Killers are on the ramp starting to walk to the back and bask in their victory.

"And NOW what?!" Al queries as the fans boo even louder.

"…Well, he cut ME off—this MUST be important; I KNOW it for sure now," Cris says with assurance, taking no offense.

"_Panthera tigris_… _Lepus curpaeums…_" Jimmy addresses Tony and Trix. "Peradventure you might fare better than your adversaries in your query as you have inside the ring…"

Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger, not caring much for what Jimmy is getting at, try to walk on, ignoring the Nickelodeon star…

…

…but then, Dmitri Petrovich and Dexter walk onto the stage with matching lab coats of their own, standing right in front of the Cereal Killers and blocking their way.

"Uh-oh…" Cris murmurs.

"I did not request locomotion on your part; I requested COGITATION on your part—cogitation on the following…" Jimmy speaks. "What are TWO of the pancreatic hormones that regulate blood glucose levels?"

"Let me think, let me think, let me think…" Ben "ponders".

"What is Jimmy GETTING AT here?!" Al queries.

"He asked a question first!" Cris says. "And the Cereal Killers may not have a choice but to answer…"

Tony the Tiger and Trix Rabbit look at each other…then at Jimmy and his friends…then back at themselves…

"This has been studied in a plethora of vertebrates, and since you ARE vertebrates, you should be erudite in these things," Jimmy states. "Please respond…"

…

…

…

…and the Cereal Killers do respond…with fists to Dexter and Dmitri Petrovich!

"UH-OH! And the Cereal Killers striking first and answering questions later!" Al calls.

"Well, Tony and Trix Rabbit aren't exactly the scholarly kind of animals! I kind of saw this devolving!" Cris says.

"And Tony ramming Dmitri into the mini screen on the ramp!" Al shouts as Tony hits a Running Spinebuster into the Minitron on Petrovich!

Jimmy runs over to help Dmitri with clubbing blows to Tony's spine while Trix Rabbit Clotheslines Dexter on the stage! Trix stomps away at the CN Genius as he is down…

…

…

…

…but then suddenly, the Twinleaves rush in from behind and Barry and Kenny deliver a Double Hip Toss to Trix Rabbit, dropping him onto his back onto the stage!

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S THE TWINLEAVES! BARRY AND KENNY!" Al exclaims as the crowd boos immensely upon seeing them.

"IT'S THE BOYS FROM TWINLEAF TOWN HERE TO HAVE THEIR SAY!" Cris cheers. "GO BARRY! GO KENNY! SORRY, TRIX, BUT YOU KNOW WHERE MY ALLEGIANCES LIE!"

"We ALL do; trust me…" Al rolls his eyes.

"I guess the Twinleaf Trainer and Coordinator wanted to join in on the party!" Ben says.

Jimmy puts Tony the Tiger in a Double Chickenwing, allowing Dmitri some space to strike at Tony's skull. Dmitri hits two punches…before Tony Big Boots the face of Petrovich and frees an arm to Back Elbow Jimmy in the chin. Tony grabs Dmitri…and tosses him into Jimmy, causing Dmitri to Spear Jimmy Neutron to the stage!

"Tony the Tiger fending Jimmy and Dmitri off, but the Twinleaves are now headed HIS way!" Al calls as Barry and Kenny charge at him.

Tony Headbutts Barry, then Headbutts Kenny, knocking them both down. Tony tries to go on the attack, but both of the Twinleaves punch away at Tony's abdomen, doubling him over momentarily. Tony pie-faces Barry away and then grabs Kenny by the throat with both hands…

"The Kellogg's creation, the Breakfast Beast, not being easily overmatched—LOW BLOW BY BARRY!" Al exclaims as Barry hits a Low Blow on Tony the Tiger, bringing him down and forcing him to let go of Kenny!

"The REAL Blonde Bomb perhaps saving Kenny's bacon there!" says Ben.

Kenny recovers, along with Barry…and both of them grab Tony the Tiger by the head in an Inverted Facelock…

…

…

…

…and they deliver a Double Rolling Cutter onto the stage!

"OHHH! FACE-FIRST ONTO THE METAL STAGE!" Al shouts.

"THAT'S MY TWINLEAVES! OH YEAH!" Cris cheers.

"And now Jimmy and Dmitri rising to their feet over there…" Ben says.

Neutron and Petrovich both stand up, and Trix Rabbit stands up as well, clutching his back from the Double Hip Toss…and the Twinleaves run down the ramp and hit him with a Double Spear!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! They're allowed to do that because I taught it to 'em! SPEAR!" Ben exclaims.

"A DOUBLE Spear in fact!" Cris says.

"The Twinleaves taking advantage of this situation with the Cereal Killers, leaving them laid out, the both of them!" Al calls.

Jimmy, Dexter and Dmitri reconvene…and Jimmy picks up his microphone, taking it with him down the ramp. Barry and Kenny are about to enter the ring, seeing Ulrich and Odd both in pain there…but Jimmy and his gang make it there first, and Dmitri, seeing Ulrich on one knee, DRILLS him with a Knee Trembler!

"OH! Knee Trembler!" Cris shouts. "What a STUPENDOUS knee to the dome that was!"

Jimmy nods and says, off-mic, "Well done, Dmitri…" …as the Twinleaves slowly enter the ring along with Neutron and his partners. Jimmy enters the ring, frowning profusely as Dexter picks Ulrich up, placing him in an Alabama Slam position…

"And we saw this last week—we saw Dexter use this move on Little Mac!" Al notes.

…

…

…

…and Dexter spins Ulrich around into a Belly-to-Belly Sit-Out Piledriver!

"INTO THE PILEDRIVER!" Al shouts over the booing crowd as Dexter grins at his deed. Jimmy applauds for him as well…before gesturing for both Dexter and Dmitri to put Odd in position for something else.

Dmitri and Dexter nod in affirmation…

…

…

…before lifting Odd up by his arms, one arm apiece.

"And we also saw THIS last week, I believe…" Ben comments.

"Yes, we did, and between Ulrich's head and Odd's spine, tonight is looking more and more like a HORRIBLE night to be a degenerate right now!" Cris says.

"We STILL don't know the purpose of these guys—they've got Della Robbia up now!" Al says…

…as Jimmy Neutron measures…

…

…

…

…

…and pushes Odd into the Double-Team Iconoclasm, swinging him downward to the canvas with authority!

"AND AGAIN WITH THAT AIDED ICONOCLASM!" Al exclaims. "Odd's spine BUCKLING, nearly SHATTERING upon impact!"

"These three geniuses just introduced Odd to the laws of gravity—what goes UP must CERTAINLY go down!" Cris says.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" chants ring in the Verizon® Arena, as Jimmy takes this opportunity to speak into the microphone.

"And now, Jim-Jam's got something to say…" Ben says.

"Jim-Jam's got some EXPLAINING to do!" Al states.

"Hey, only _I_ get to call him Jim-Jam—me and his dad; that's it," Ben scolds Al. "Learn your place, Michaels."

"Yeah, learn your Gwendamn place!" Cris shouts.

Jimmy looks at the X-Factors in the ring and the Cereal Killers outside of it…and he says, still with a frown, "Verbiage cannot requisitely chronicle how despondent I am feeling right now… Are you cozening me? I restate, are you COZENING me?! I understand that, when I performed this cerebral appraisal last week, it may have been too unfathomable to pass. With this in mind, I specifically made THIS assessment more facile!"

"How does he figure THAT? How did he make this EASIER?!" Al shouts.

"I issued my quizzes to TANDEMS, such that they may consult EACH OTHER on the questions!" Jimmy explains. "They could have worked together to answer! It isn't allowed on standardized exams in schools, but I allowed it here! I WELCOMED it here! And yet…they STILL…FAILED! ALL OF THEM FAILED!"

The crowd boos over Jimmy's tirade as Barry and Kenny, crouching over Ulrich, both yell in his ears, "You hear that, Stern? You FAILED! You and Della Robbia FAILED!"

"Della Robbia and Stern—I even voluntarily GAVE them the necessary magnitude to keep the disk at rest! That's ONE FEWER CALCULATION to make!" Jimmy shouts. "And the tiger and the rabbit—I only asked for TWO of the hormones! ONLY TWO! And they couldn't even name ONE!" Jimmy pulls part of his hair in frustration…

…while Barry goes on a rampage on Ulrich with Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop, executing a Barry Barrage while Jimmy is speaking!

Jimmy looks at Odd and says, "1.4667 meters per second squared… THAT is the linear acceleration of the disk…" Then he looks up the ramp to the Cereal Killers' prone bodies and says, "Insulin…somatostatin…and you could have said glucagon as well…"

Kenny joins in on the assault on Ulrich with Knee Drops to the forehead.

"…This is a very doleful day for ALL of tag team wrestling…but perchance it can be salvaged…because I have one final question…" Jimmy says…then turning his head to look at the Twinleaves in the ring with him. "…and it's for you two, Barry and Kenny…"

Suddenly the crowd perks its ears, some of them cheering lightly as the Twinleaves stop in their tracks and, with somewhat petrified looks on their faces, turn around to look at Jimmy.

"Uhhhhhh-ohhhhh…" Ben reacts.

"Jimmy… Jimmy, I don't like where this is going…" Cris fears. "Jimmy, I get that you're upset, but there's no need to take this out on THEM…"

"Kenny and Barry, most likely noticing the trend here, look VERY perturbed right now, and perhaps they should be!" Al says.

Barry and Kenny try to wave Jimmy off desperately, not wanting to be the next to participants in his experiment…but Dexter and Dmitri cut off their means of escape, leaving the Twinleaves no choice.

"I want you two to HEARKEN…CIRCUMSPECTLY…and MULL OVER your answer…before reciting it to me…" Jimmy instructs the Twinleaves, who are both closing their eyes and expecting the worst.

"Jimmy, no! Jimmy, NO! JIMMY!" Cris pleads.

"The Twinleaves picked up on Jimmy and company's scraps, but they may be joining the body count quite soon!" says Al.

"I can't bear to watch!" Ben shrieks, covering his eyes and dreading what the Twinleaves are about to undergo.

"JIMMY!" Cris begs again…to no avail.

Barry and Kenny, with no choice, listen for Jimmy's question.

…

…

…

…

"WHAT…IS TWO PLUS TWO?" Jimmy asks.

The crowd performs a collective double-take at this question, and Barry opens one single eye, shocked himself by the query. Kenny pinches himself, not believing this to be happening. Jimmy, meanwhile, still awaits their answer.

"…You've gotta be kidding me…" Al shakes his head in bewilderment. "You've GOTTA be kidding me… THAT'S… THAT'S their question? THAT'S IT?! The X-Factors get something in physics, the Cereal Killers get advanced biology…and the Twinleaves get TWO PLUS TWO?!"

"He DID say he was making his questions easier, Al!" Cris says with a grin.

"…You've gotta be KIDDING ME right now…" Al reiterates.

…

Jimmy rolls up his lab coat sleeve…revealing his Rookie Revolution armband, matching the ones on Kenny and Barry's arms as well. Then the crowd boos even LOUDER, starting to piece together the implications. "Take your time, Twinleaves…but for the love of every deity in this realm, give me the CORRECT answer…"

"You're telling me…that—that—Jimmy's basically giving the Twinleaves a free ride!" Al shouts. "He's—ah, damn it! He's basically helped the Twinleaves get the jump on the Cereal Killers and the X-Factors as well!"

"Rookie Revolutionaries ALWAYS stick together, through thick and thin, baby!" Cris exclaims. "Right, Ben?"

"…You're not wrong…" Ben says, after a momentary pause.

Kenny and Barry look at each other…both wearing the cheesiest grins imaginable…

…

…

…and Barry eventually says, "Four! It's four! The answer is four!"

Kenny adds, "Two plus two is four!"

"This is ridiculous…" Al groans.

"This is delightful!" Cris cheers.

Jimmy looks at the Twinleaves…with eyes like a game show host, instilling uncertainly into Barry and Kenny's hearts, as though to make them question their own answer. A small bead of sweat appears on Barry's neck…

…

…

…

…

…but then Jimmy smirks. "That…is…CORRECT!"

"YEAH! YES! THE TWINLEAVES GOT IT RIGHT! THEY GOT THE QUESTION RIGHT!" Cris jumps for joy at the announce table.

"Hooray for them!" Ben claps…as Dmitri and Dexter clap as well inside the ring.

"Ugh… Yeah, what a proud moment—they know BASIC MATH. Where's their complimentary cookie?" Al dryly says.

The Twinleaves celebrate with high-fives to each other as the crowd boos immensely for the display, finding none of it humorous whatsoever. Jimmy maintains his grin and says, "It warms my aortas and ventricles to know that there is at least ONE tag team with nourished and functional encephalons. However, with that being said, one _passer domesticus _does not make spring. There is still much travail to be done…and ALL areas of Fiction Wrestling and CCW shall be predisposed to our crusade. In the matter of the X-Factors and the Cereal Killers…I endorse YOU, Barry and Kenny, in your plight against them, while Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter and I…THE BRAIN TRUST…progress in our mission against OTHER individuals. Our epistle to the entire Multiverse is as lucid as the purest of quartz…"

Jimmy places his fingers to the sides of his head, pointing to both of his temples…and Dexter and Dmitri mimic this motion themselves, the crowd hissing and jeering all the way.

"Mind…over…matter…" Jimmy says…before putting down his microphone.

"The Brain Trust…" Al says. "Jimmy Neutron, Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter—the Brain Trust…helping the Twinleaves—wait a minute…come on now…!"

Al is upset even further…as Jimmy Neutron begins to pick Ulrich Stern up…

…

…

…but then Kenny steps in and shakes his head, saying, "Nonono! Let US! Let US!" Kenny points to himself and his partner, the also eager Barry.

"Jimmy wants to add an exclamation point to that message…but I think Barry and Kenny want to add a message of their own!" Ben says.

Jimmy lets go of Ulrich, leaving Kenny and Barry to deal with him. Jimmy, Dmitri and Dexter, the christened Brain Trust, leave the ring…

…

…

…while Barry puts Ulrich in a Standing Headscissors and Kenny starts climbing to the top rope!

"Oh boy! OH BOY! HERE IT COMES!" Cris giddily says.

"As if they haven't picked up the scraps enough!" Al yells.

Kenny reaches the top rope…and Barry puts Ulrich in Palmer Bomb position…allowing Kenny to grab Stern's head…

…

…

…

…

…and the Twinleaves nail the Pokémonstrosity!

"POKÉMONSTROSITY SCORES!" Ben exclaims.

"This whole thing started out awesome, and it's ended up HAWESOME!" Cris declares.

"Damn vultures…" Al shakes his head.

Barry and Kenny stand tall in the ring, the only ones standing as the Cereal Killers are still down and the X-Factors are down as well…and Kenny crouches into an HBK-like pose, while Barry raises his arms over his head. Kenny exclaims, "HAWESOMESAUCEEEEEEEEEEES!" at the top of his lungs, drawing a loud and massive level of boos for the Twinleaves.

"Barry and Kenny owe Neutron and his buddies with an assist for this…and unfortunately, Cris is right—the Rookie Revolution DOES, in fact, stick together…" Al scowls.

"Don't hate!" Ben laughs.

"So, Kenny and Barry stand tall, Jimmy Neutron sends a message… Ben? You ready to make this an RR sweep of goodness and greatness?" Cris asks.

"Actually, I'm about to head backstage and get dressed for exactly that," Ben says. "I wish I could call the rest of the show with you guys, but, you know…duty calls. Hopefully you learned enough from me in the last hour and a half to put together some great commentary for the main event and the match before that. Right?"

"Most certainly, Champ! Thank you for your generous contribution tonight!" Cris says. "Gwen knows what we would've done without ya!"

"Heheh…yeah…" Ben responds. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Ben removes his headset and leaves up the entrance ramp, stepping over Trix Rabbit on the way there. The Twinleaves leave the ring behind Ben as well, the latter patting Barry and Kenny on their backs on the way backstage.

"…Good riddance…" Al grumbles. "It is my SINCEREST hope that tonight I'll get to call Ben Tennyson getting Gored tonight by Wolf Hawkfield in our main event matchup of the evening…"

"Not gonna happen!" Cris cuts in.

"But before that, we have one more match, and it's _Ozone 37_ winner versus _Nevermore _near-winner—Tommy Pickles versus Don Flamenco! The _All Grown Up!_ character faces the Suave Spaniard who almost became Infinity Champion 12 nights ago. That contest, ladies and gentlemen, is up next."

{Commercial Break}

* * *

Back from commercial break, cameras are stationed in the Doc Louis Productions locker room with Doc Louis and his entire clientele.

"So it's official…" Doc Louis says, biting into his chocolate bar. "_Pandemonium_, Aran Ryan's FIRST-EVER defense of the CCW Universal Championship, the Belt that HE elevated with the PREMIER Jackpot Briefcase cash-in at _Nevermore_…taking on the man he took that Title from, one Daniel Kuso—did you hear about the hot water he's got himself in?"

Aran tilts his head and chuckles. "I hear there's a lot of money hanging over his head, fella…"

"Two million dollars a lot, to be exact," Doc nods. "But you know, he's got some friends. He's got backup behind him—Digital Generation X! They're keeping the kid's back covered through the wee hours of night. Admirable… So Dan's not going to have to worry about the bounty after all, is he?"

Aran chuckles again, "Guess not—I guess not…"

"Good…" Doc grins. "Let me personally take this time then to say, from the bottom of my heart…if they can all hear me…THANK YOU. Thank you, Takeru Takaishi. Thank you, Kari Kamiya. Thank you, Cody Hida. Thank you, Yolei Inoue. And thank you, Henry Wong. Thank EACH and EVERY one of you for keeping Dan Kuso safe, sound, and healthy…and I hope that you can continue to do that for the next 16 days. Make sure he gets plenty of food and water; make sure that he takes his vitamins; make sure he gets at least ten hours of sleep a night; make sure that he takes regular showers and that he doesn't even run out of toilet paper. And make sure that Dan Kuso is FOCUSED…because it will be my boy Aran Ryan's pleasure to have a 100% sound in mind, body and spirit Dan Kuso at _Pandemonium _in his first Title defense…and beat Dan Kuso in Chicago YET…AGAIN."

The live crowd boos for this assertion as Doc Louis grins and Aran Ryan beats his chest and hollers at the top of his lungs.

"Because once that happens…there will BE no dispute about my Irish gem, the Celtic Clubber as the GREATEST of the Secondary Champions…or better…the Secondary WORLD Champion…" Doc says.

Aran looks at the Universal Championship in his hands…and smiles, raising it over his head as Doc dubs him with this name.

"Now, Aran…on a different subject…" Doc says, "I had a question to ask you. Give me your HONEST answer… Do you Believe?"

Aran raises an eyebrow as Doc poses this question to him. "…Do I Believe?" Aran repeats. "Heh… Believe in what? What am I supposed to believe in: lousy kindergarteners?"

Doc chuckles. "Aran baby, let me tell you something… Before this Combine Cup started, I told EVERYBODY, I told EVERY TEAM INVOLVED in the tournament…that whosoever takes home that Combine Cup Trophy was signing their name for an ass-whooping like none other at _Pandemonium_. I said that whoever wins wouldn't have a shot in HELL at toppling my Forces of Nature. And no matter what I've said, no matter what Soda Pop and Bald Bull have DONE…those two little boys STILL want to tell the world to BELIEVE in them. And those people that they're telling to believe are INDULGING these outcries like a flock of geese." Doc frowns…and then shakes his head. "No more. No more… No more 'Believing' in those Dragon Kids. The 'Believing' ENDS next week, because next week, young little Max and young little Enrique are going to be in a match…but not just ANY kind of match…"

"What kind of match, Doc?" Aran inquires.

Doc bites into his chocolate bar. "…A HANDICAP Match…" Doc answers.

Aran hears this and grins from beyond ear to ear, laughing out loud. "Oh-ho-ho! You're turning ALL OF US loose on those kids? Hahaha! I hope Soda and Bull have no problem sharing because I just might lose myself and hog up all o' their blood with my fists and shillelagh! Hahahahaha!"

"No, no… Aran, you misunderstood me," Doc states. "See…it's not going to be the Dragon Kids against you and the Forces…because the DRAGON KIDS are going to have the man advantage in that Handicap Match."

"Eh?" Aran scratches his head.

"You heard me," Doc nods. "It's going to be BOTH of the Dragon Kids, in the ring at the same time, able to double-team, not having to tag in and out whatsoever…against ONE MEMBER of the Forces of Nature…the Russian Giant…the man who's TALLER than both of the Dragon Kids combined…the man who's HEAVIER than both of the Dragon Kids combined… It's Max and Enrique versus Soda Popinski…alone."

Aran wears a now unreadable expression on his face, though Doc can tell he comprehends. Doc continues, "Think about this, Aran baby… What chances do the Dragon Kids have against BOTH of the Forces of Nature…when they won't even be able to beat ONE of the Forces of Nature? THAT is why I say that the Believing ends next week, because after what Soda Popinski does, after he MANHANDLES those two Hispanic half-pints…NO ONE will be able to even STOMACH believing in those two soon-to-be corpses."

Aran slowly nods as these words begin to sink into his brain. "I see… Heheheh… It's brilliant, Doc…" Aran then smacks himself in the head. "Brilliant!"

"Haha… I know," Doc agrees, biting into his chocolate bar. "And it's going to be a true Two-on-One the whole way. They'll be able to fight under Tornado Rules! I'm going to give Max and Enrique all of the rope they need…all of the rope they need to hang themselves, just like they hung themselves when they won that Combine Cup in the first place. I promise you, I promise the WORLD, that on _Ozone 39_, everybody is going to see beyond a SHADOW of a doubt that when it comes to the Dragon Kids versus Forces of Nature, it's not a matter of 'belief'… It's a matter of FACT. And the fact is, the Dragon Kids…are fighting a losing battle."

Doc chuckles as he finishes his chocolate bar, throwing the wrapper in the nearby trash bin while Aran Ryan sits back in his chair in the locker room, relaxing as he prepares to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

{Commercial Break}

("Realeza" by Mariachi Real de Mexico plays)

"A very clear message from Doc Louis there—not only regarding Dan Kuso and the Universal Championship contest with Aran Ryan but also the Dragon Kids…and I believe a challenge has been issued for next week!" Al says.

"Dragon Kids versus Soda Popinski, two-on-one? Well, I know who I'M betting on! Next week, Doc Louis is right – the Believing bandwagon of those two PBS small fries ends for good!" Cris comments. "We ALL should know that those kids can't beat Soda and Bull both. Now we're going to see that they can't even handle ONE of them!"

Don Flamenco makes his way down to the ring, a rose in his mouth as he spreads his arms and flaps them in front of his face, the flag of Spain dropping over the 'Tron behind him as he enters. Don wears a smarmy grin on his face, the crowd receiving him with boos as he appears.

"This is the penultimate match of _Ozone 38_, and it is scheduled for one fall!" Blader DJ says as the bell rings. "Introducing first, from Madrid, Spain, weighing 239 pounds, Don Flamenco!"

"At _CCW Nevermore_, Don Flamenco came within a fraction of defeating Liu Kang for the Infinity Championship, using his genetically recreated clone of Princess Kitana, El Hija de Edenia, to try and get inside Liu Kang's head," Al says. "Liu Kang did yield a fall by disqualification, but the Shaolin would of course retain his gold. Now Don Flamenco looks to get on a winning track tonight with a victory over a rising star in Tommy Pickles, who's coming off of some interesting affairs in Total Championship Wrestling as of late."

"They haven't released Tommy yet? Hmph…guess Christian Din didn't get my emails—I keep insisting that the kid's not worth it, but I guess Din just wants to give Pickles a free space for him to fail in," Cris remarks.

"Didn't you RR guys disassociate yourselves with Christian Din…or the other way around, even?" Al asks.

"We did, but that was Cris Collinsworth the commentator and Fiction Wrestling aficionado emailing Din, not Cris Collinsworth the Voice of the RR," Cris says. "It was strictly a business email. Just because I send business emails doesn't mean I like the people I send them to. You should know from the emails I send you regularly, Al."

"Right," Al rolls his eyes and sighs. "…At least Ben's gone so I can focus all of my energies on calling this match right here."

_[**The blind stares of a million pairs of eyes**_

**_Looking hard but won't realize_**

**_That they'll never see the P!_ **_]_

("Can't C Me" by Tupac plays)

Tommy Pickles comes down to the ring wearing a pair of black sunglasses with purple rims, a confident smirk on his face as he slowly raises both of his open hands, pointer fingers curled as he showcases his awesomeness to the crowd. The fans give him a mixed, but mostly positive, reaction as Tommy walks down the ring and puts his sunglasses on a young eight-month-old child in the front row before running up the steel steps and entering the ring.

"And his opponent," says Blader DJ, "fighting out of Los Angeles, California, weighing 232 pounds, Tommy Pickles!"

"Last week, Tommy Pickles defeated Brad Carbunkle via Backslide in a competitive and impressive opening contest on _Ozone 37_; now, tonight he looks to keep up the momentum against Don Flamenco who proved himself as a very adept competitor at _Nevermore_—he earned the Infinity Champion's COMPETITIVE respect in the least," Al says.

"Because that's SO valuable coming from Liu Kang…" Cris scoffs.

"Tommy, as we mentioned before, coming off of TCW affairs, defeated Jesse Alvarez at the TCW-PCUW Supershow Night Two," Al mentions. "He's in the middle of a war between those two companies right now, in fact, but tonight it's not about company warfare. Tonight, it's about picking up a big win here in a CCW ring."

"Which will NOT happen tonight—in fact, I'm calling it: Don Flamenco wins in five minutes," Cris predicts. "Maybe even LESS than that. Just think – we could have seen Brad Carbunkle on this show, but NO, we just HAVE TO have Tommy here! Yay…"

"Well, regardless, these fans sure seem happy to see Tommy wrestling—I think that win over Bradley really opened a lot of eyes; more and more people are taking to the videographer and former Rugrat of Nick fame," Al says.

The bell sounds as Tommy and Don circle one another. Tommy takes Don in a Rear Waist Lock, using his agility early on. Tommy brings Don down with a Rear Waist Lock Takedown and controls Don's back early. Don sits on his posterior and grabs at Tommy's wrist, transferring into a Wrist Lock on the mat. With Tommy prone, Don hangs onto Tommy's arm…but Tommy forward rolls and turns it into a Wrist Lock of his own. Tommy Irish Whips Don into the ropes and goes for a Dropkick, but Don hangs onto the ropes. Don tries to pursue Tommy off of the missed Dropkick…but Tommy snaps right back up and Dropkicks Don in the face! The crowd pops as Don moves into a corner and Tommy delivers three left hands to the face and then three Knife Edge Chops…before Don fires with a Leg Kick to Tommy's left thigh. Don kicks his way out of the corner before hitting a European Uppercut, bringing Tommy to a knee. Don goes for a Suplex…

…

…but Tommy blocks it and breaks free, hitting Don with a Body Slam! Tommy hits the ropes, and Don ducks under. Tommy rebounds off of the opposite ropes…

…

…and Flamenco hits Tommy with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Don smirks and adds to his offense with a hard Slap across Tommy's face!

"OHHH! Yeah, THAT'S going to hurt!" Cris laughs. "Don Flamenco, the good-looking Spanish ladies man, ruining his OPPONENT'S good looks!"

Don hits the ropes himself…

…

…

…and goes for a Clothesline, but Tommy Pickles ducks it and delivers a Spin-Out Powerbomb! The crowd pops as Tommy crouches down…and slaps Don Flamenco in the face himself as Don is on his back!

"OH MAN! Tit for tat, pudding for fat!" Al quips. "Tommy returning the favor from the earlier slap!"

Tommy grins…holds his open hand up over his head…and signals to Don, "You can't see me!" The crowd says it too as Tommy hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…and Tommy delivers the Five-Knuckle Shuffle!

"And the Five-Knuckle Shuffle connects!" Al calls.

"Ugh… CUCK FENA!" Cris exclaims in disgust.

"Tommy Pickles ROLLING through here—he might be able to close the book on this early!" Al says as Tommy measures Don Flamenco, waiting for him to get to his feet.

…

…

Tommy puts Don in a Fireman's Carry, looking for the Photo Finish…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Don Flamenco manages to escape Tommy's clutches and roll to the outside!

"Looking for the Photo Finish, but Flamenco wise enough to escape and take a powder on the outside," Al calls.

"Flamenco may've been caught a little off-guard—much like Carbunkle was last week against this guy…" Cris says. "I'm sure that in a few moments though, things will fall back into place and Flamenco will achieve the upper hand…I hope!"

Flamenco, frustrated, takes a walk around the ring with hands on his hips, pondering a change in strategy as Tommy Pickles taunts inside the ring. Don scowls at Tommy's antics before going to the apron…

…

…and dropping back down, refusing to return to the squared circle.

"Don taking his time…" Cris says as referee Jim Kawaguchi tries to tell Don to return to the ring to continue the match, not liking Don's stalling.

Don goes back to the apron…

…

…

…and Tommy pursues him, but Don leaves the apron and goes to the outside once again, drawing loud boos. Tommy frowns as the referee tries to order Don to reenter the ring as the crowd is getting restless…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but then, Brad Carbunkle runs into the ring from the crowd and, from behind Tommy, K-Owns him in the back of the head!

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HE—BRAD CARBUNKLE!" Al exclaims as the crowd boos even louder.

"THE FUTURE'S HERE!" Cris shouts.

"THE FUTURE JUST K-OWNED TOMMY PICKLES AND REFEREE JIM KAWAGUCHI DIDN'T SEE A BIT OF IT!" Al yells. "Brad's BITTERNESS over Tommy getting a match tonight and not HIM just took over the man! Come on!"

"Brad wasn't going to just sit back and let Tommy get his one-on-one match without a hitch!" says Cris.

"And now look at Don Flamenco—NOW he's MORE THAN happy to get back in the ring; OF COURSE!" Al rolls his eyes.

Don Flamenco rolls back inside the ring while Brad Carbunkle is outside of the ring hiding behind the ring apron across the squared circle. Tommy Pickles is unmoving in the ring and the referee Jim Kawaguchi is bewildered by Tommy's condition. Don looks at his downed foe…shrugs…picks him up over his shoulder…

…

…

…

…and hits the Reumatismo!

"Reumatismo Backbreaker!" Al calls.

"I DID say Don would win in five minutes; we're about three minutes in, and it looks like…"

Don covers Tommy, and the referee reluctantly counts 1…

"…check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…3! The bell rings as more boos ensue and "Realeza" plays.

"…mate!" Cris calls. "Checkmate! I was right!"

"Don Flamenco wins thanks to a sour Brad Carbunkle," Al says.

"Here is your winner, Don Flamenco!" Blader DJ announces as Don demands that he has his hand raised. Referee Jim Kawaguchi obliges, and slowly Brad emerges from his hiding space…

…

…

…

…and enters the ring and K-Owns Don Flamenco!

"I can't believe—OH MY GOSH!" Al gasps. "BRAD…! NOW he just K-Owned Don Flamenco!"

"Okay, THAT I don't know how to explain," Cris says.

"Don Flamenco was getting declared this match's winner, and the same man who practically handed him the victory just knocked him out in one blow!" Al says.

Brad sneers at the downed Don Flamenco…

…

…

…

…before covering him and hooking a leg, screaming at the referee to "COUNT!"

"Now what—now Brad's telling Kawaguchi to count…?! Count what?! There's no match going on here!" says Al in confusion.

As referee Jim Kawaguchi communicates this to Brad, Carbunkle gets up and screams in the official's face, "COUNT FOR ME OR I'LL K-OWN YOUR ASS AS WELL! DO IT!" Brad brandishes his elbow in front of the ref, intimidating him into obedience. Brad covers Don Flamenco once again…

…

…

…

…and the referee counts 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…3!

"…mate," Cris commentates the "fall".

"That wasn't even an actual match!" Al says.

"To Brad Carbunkle, it is," Cris says. "It's the closest he's got to an actual match, anyway…which is a damn shame if you ask me…"

Brad then yells for the referee to raise his hand, though referee Jim Kawaguchi is hesitant…and Brad cocks his elbow once again, forcing Jim to oblige and raise Brad's hand in "victory". Brad then leaves the ring and goes to the timekeeper's desk where he quickly snatches a microphone. Brad shouts, "Here…is the winner…of the match…that YOU PEOPLE…SHOULD HAVE PAID TO SEE IN THE FIRST PLACE…'THE…FUTURE…' BRAD…CARBUNKLE!" Brad throws his mic back down at the timekeeper Mickey MacElroy and raises his arm over his head, soaking in a massive amount of boos.

"Brad Carbunkle completely commandeering Tommy's match, and then…making a 'match' of his own—"

"It's the match Brad SHOULD HAVE HAD in the first place!" Cris asserts, cutting Al off. "Brad Carbunkle was forced to sit on the sidelines while Tommy got to compete, and if you think the Future was going to let that slide, you have another thing coming, morons! Brad Carbunkle was and is a pissed-off young man tonight…but in his mind, he's walking away with a victory, and that's what matters."

"It won't even be recorded in any record books…" Al says. "That wasn't sanctioned or anything!"

"Point is, Brad wins and Tommy loses! Just the way it should be!" Cris remarks.

Tommy Pickles slowly comes to inside the ring, teeth gritted and a livid look adorning his face while Brad Carbunkle backs up the ramp, proud of himself.

* * *

Backstage, Wolf Hawkfield is in his ring gear, almost done warming up with a few last-minute arm curls.

"Speaking of losers!" Cris says.

"It's the Canadian Badass… Kicking off the show, Wolf Hawkfield wanted Ben Tennyson; tonight, in our _Ozone _main event, he will GET Ben Tennyson," Al says. "Ben avoided the Gore at _Nevermore_; will he be so fortunate tonight? Your answer is coming up in our main attraction…NEXT!"

* * *

_A throng of young teenage men and women are shown having a house party, dancing in various rooms in the home as music is playing at blaringly loud levels. A boy and a girl are even seen making out in the corner of one of the rooms. As everyone is having fun, suddenly there is a knocking at the door, followed by a doorbell ringing._

_"I got it!" one of the males (presumably said party's host) says._

_The young man ambles to the door five seconds later, opening it…_

_"Hey! Welcome to the pa…rty…?"_

_…and seeing Zoe Payne. The young man's eyes widen almost to astronomical levels as he tries to contain his fear. Zoe simply looks at the kid, no pity evident in her eyes whatsoever._

_"…Party's over."_

_After saying these words, Zoe grabs the kid and Biel Throws him out of the house! Then she enters the building…and hits a Clothesline to an unsuspecting partier holding a beer, dropping him onto his neck! Soon the entire party becomes aware of the SSX Demon's presence, and Zoe proceeds to wreak complete havoc! Zoe scores with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to a female partier through a table! Then she grabs a potted plant and SMASHES it across the skull of another male, splitting him open! The music continues playing as Zoe delivers this party-wide beatdown! Mass hysteria takes over the occasion, everyone running for dear life but no one having any luck. Zoe grabs a partying girl…and Alabama Slams her directly into the house's sound system, causing the party music to change…_

_…to "Falling Thru the Sky" by Reliance! As this new music plays on, Zoe continues her rampage, delivering a Spinning Back Fist to one boy, a Take a Nap to another boy, and a German Suplex to a girl that sends her right through a wall! Then Zoe takes a girl and drags her on her belly across a snack table, sliding her down the line all the way to the end!_

**_[Backs against the wall_**

**_Down inside]_**

**_Bedlam…_**

_Zoe Spears an unaware young boy as he's sitting in a folding chair! Then she throws a girl's head straight through a flat-screen TV!_

**_[I watch you run with no place to hide]_**

**_Uproar…_**

_Zoe picks up a lamp and whacks another male across the spine with it!_

**_Anarchy…_**

_Zoe has the Payne-Killer applied to a defenseless girl, wrenching so far back she nearly tears the innocent one in half!_

**_[I see the fire burning in your eyes]_**

_Zoe then throws a male partier straight through the window!_

**_Tumult, confusion, and disorder…_**

_Zoe gives a female partier an OUCH Effect directly onto an ottoman!_

**_The definition…_**

**_[I'm reaching thru the flames as you're falling thru the sky]_**

_Zoe hits a flurry of partiers in succession with a multitude of TANs, the camera flashing from one to another to another at breakneck speed!_

**_…of Pandemonium…_**

**CCW Pandemonium_ – Live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois only on PPV! You have been warned…_**

_Zoe clocks an unsuspecting male with a fist across the forehead, knocking him down and out. Then, Zoe rears her head towards the camera…_

_…and she Roundhouse Kicks the camera and its holder, resulting in the feed cutting to white noise! And thusly…it ends…_

* * *

"_CCW Pandemonium_, again, in sixteen nights in Chicago, Illinois at the Allstate Arena," Al Michaels says. "We know some of the matches on our card for the PPV—the Dragon Kids, CCW Combine Cup Winners, will take on the Forces of Nature for the CCW World Tag Team Championship, and during the commercial break, it was confirmed that, next week on _Ozone 39_, Max and Enrique will face Soda Popinski in a Two-on-One Handicap Match! No tags required, both of the Dragon Kids legal at the same time…but they'll be up against a man who is taller and heavier than both of the kids COMBINED."

"Doc Louis said that next week, no one will even STOMACH Believing in the Dragon Kids," Cris says. "I say that the Believing bandwagon is going to get run over by an eighteen-wheeler—a Putin-endorsed eighteen-wheeler! Can't wait to see those kids get thrown around by one man."

"And also set for _Pandemonium_, the CCW Females Championship will be defended as well as current Champion Gwen Tennyson…will face both Aelita and Jenny Wakeman in a Triple Threat Match, one fall to a finish for the gold, and after _XX 18_'s events, now more than ever, Gwen's opponents want to make sure that the Alpha Bitch DOESN'T get her way like she did at the expenses of our Commissioner James Gordon and Jonathan Ellis our commentator," Al says. "And speaking of Jonathan, to give you all a quick update on his condition right now, he IS stable… He's not mobile; he's still bedridden, but he is in stable condition and breathing and alive and we are very, very thankful for that and we wish him the speediest of recoveries most certainly—Jeremy with him as well, making sure that his brother is okay. Hopefully we'll see the twins back on CCW programming soon."

"Our thoughts and prayers do go out to Jonathan, our own Gemini Genius," Cris nods in respect.

…

_[I…_

_I need you to hear this loud and clear_

_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_

_When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off_

_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_And you don't wanna clash_

_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_And this warning's your last!_

_Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast!_

_'Cause I'm a badass!_

_…A badass!_

_…_

_…'Cause I'm a badass!_

_…_

_…A badass!_

_…_

_A badass!]_

("Badass" by Saliva plays)

For the second time in the evening, the lights go Maple Leaf red as Wolf Hawkfield, determined and ready, makes his way down to the ring, pointing to nearby fans and then pointing to the ring, signaling that he's about to make it his own territory. The Canadian then smacks his thigh as he stands onstage, crouches down…and moves his fists across his body as a machinegun, trigging white jets of pyro behind him, a Canadian effect with the red lighting evident…and then, with one forward thrust, a HUGE white blast goes off!

The bell rings as the crowd is electric, some of the fans holding up signs that read, "GORE! GORE! GORE!" and "BEWARE OF THE WOLF".

"This match is your _CCW Ozone 38_ main event of the evening!" Blader DJ declares. "It is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring first, from Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, weighing 295 pounds, Wolf Hawkfield!"

"Wolf's been waiting all night, chomping at the BIT to get Ben Tennyson in the ring with him, and tonight he is getting his wish," says Al. "Ever since narrowly losing at _Nevermore_ to the Tenth Wonder, he has been even hungrier than ever to prove himself as a top dog here in CCW, and he's made that Canadian Badass moniker really stick to him, and he's proven it week after week—last week, he even wanted to compete TWICE in one night!"

"Yeah, and where'd THAT land him?" Cris derisively asks. "You say he's been chomping at the bit; I say he's bitten off more than he can chew here. Our Champion's had his number since even BEFORE _Nevermore_ and he hasn't let go of it since. Expect the Best in the Universe to shine right here."

"You may think so, but as I've already stated, Wolf has been looking forward to this and NOTHING BUT this all evening long while Ben Ten's been lounging here and stuffing his face with junk food and beer," Al says. "There is no doubt in my mind that Hawkfield is mentally prepared for this!"

"But so is our Magnus Champion of the World!" Cris insists.

Wolf Hawkfield stands in a corner of the ring, raising both arms and roaring to the skies as he looks up the ramp and waits for his opponent…

…

_[I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war…_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge…_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a heeeeeroooo to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_(Save me now!)_

_I need a heeeeeroooo to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)]_

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Thunderous boos engulf the Verizon® Arena as Ben Tennyson, now in his own ring gear, saunters onto the stage with Magnus Championship around his waist. Ben throws up a Legend Killer pose as green pyrotechnic rain flows behind him, the Tenth Wonder soaking it in and then walking down the ramp wearing his signature arrogant grin. Ben points to his Omnitrix and says, "NOW it's Hero Time!"

"And his opponent," Blader DJ says over the incessant booing, "from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing 238 pounds, he is the self-professed Best in the Universe and the current CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!"

"After giving us his ALL on commentary, Ben Ten is READY for WRESTLING action tonight on _Ozone 38_!" Cris says.

"Yeah, he gave us his all—and it GAVE US ALL HEADACHES," Al states. "Well, except for his favorite sycophant in you, but other than that he's been nothing useful in the way of analysis and broadcasting. Now he faces Wolf Hawkfield in a match he's shrugged off for the entire evening like he's got it in the bag!"

"He DOES have it in the bag! He's the Best in the Universe!" Cris asserts.

"And we have yet to know STILL who Ben Tennyson is going to name as his opponent at _Pandemonium_," Al says. "But we do know that the person will NOT be Wolf Hawkfield, which of course has ANGERED the CCW faithful and, most of all, Hawkfield himself. But that isn't going to stop Wolf from making sure Ben leaves in two pieces, split in half by the Gore, Gore, Gore…"

Ben Tennyson, inside the ring, poses on the middle rope in a corner, raising his CCW Magnus Championship in his right hand and checking his own reflection in the prize.

…

But then his music stops…and Blader DJ checks his microphone.

"Whoa, hang on! Hang on, guys! May I have your attention? …May I have your attention please?" Blader DJ tries to get the attention of the building.

Ben looks at Blader DJ and asks, "What is it?" peeved about his entrance being cut short as Ben dismounts from the turnbuckle.

"What could be so important that Ben Tennyson has to cut his entrance down?" Cris complains.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I have just received word…" Blader DJ begins, "…

"…

"…

"…

"**…that this match…is for the CCW Magnus Championship!**"

"**_WHAAAAT?!_**" Cris shrieks.

The crowd EXPLODES into cheers as Wolf Hawkfield's expression turns from feral and focused…to ferocious, fired up, and happy as ever! Ben Ten's expression, though, is the exact opposite! Ben's eyes nearly pop out of his head as his mouth is agape as he stares at Blader DJ, not believing what he's heard!

"**_THAT'S_ WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT, CRIS! THAT'S WHAT! THE CCW MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP IS NOW ON THE LINE!**" Al exclaims. "**REMEMBER GORDON'S EDICT TWO WEEKS AGO: THAT TITLE IS ON CALL SO LONG AS BEN IS REPRESENTING CCW, AND TONIGHT THAT IS BEING ENFORCED! AND JUST LOOK AT OUR CHAMPION SQUIRM!**"

As the referee is trying to take Ben's Title from his hand, Ben snaps at him, keeping the Belt in his hands and angrily shouting obscenity after obscenity at Kenny Cashew, raging immensely over the CCW Magnus Championship being at stake in this _Ozone _main event!

"GORDON'S NOT EVEN HERE! HELL, GORDON'S NOT EVEN CONSCIOUS! HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?! HOW IS THIS ALLOWED?!" Cris protests.

"GORDON MADE THIS MATCH BEFORE _XX 18_, BEFORE WHAT GWEN DID TO HIM! HE PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE, AND IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF HE PLANNED THIS TO BE A TITLE DEFENSE IN ADVANCE AS WELL!" Al says.

"BUT BEN DOESN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW?!" Cris shouts.

"GORDON WARNED THAT HE MIGHT NOT GET NOTICE UNTIL RIGHT BEFORE THE BELL!" Al reminds Cris.

Eventually, after much tugging and pulling, Ben coughs up the Magnus Title to referee Kenny Cashew, who holds it above his head to signify what is being contested for in this match, and Wolf Hawkfield stomps on the canvas menacingly to get the Little Rock fans as amped up as he is!

"AND IF WOLF HAWKFIELD WAS READY BEFORE, HE'S CONSUMED RIGHT NOW! HE IS GOING TO STOP AT NOTHING TO GORE TENNYSON—**AND HERE WE GO!**" Al announces as the bell sounds to start the match!

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING—BEEEEEEEN!" Cris cries…

…as Wolf Hawkfield runs into Ben Ten with a wicked Clothesline! Ben gets up and walks into a Back Elbow to the face, then stands and gets picked up and rammed into a corner back-first! Wolf drives his shoulder into the solar plexus of Ben Tennyson hard one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, EIGHT times! Wolf backs up, grabbing Ben's wrist and Hammer Throwing him into the opposite corner…right into a Back Body Drop by the Canadian that sends Ben WAY UP into the lights!

"OHHHHHH! BEN MAY LOSE HIS DINNER IN THE RING AFTER THAT LANDING!" Al exclaims.

"HIS DINNER'S THE LEAST OF HIS PROBLEMS—WHAT ABOUT THE MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP?!" Cris screams.

"I thought your Champion was 'PREPARED', Cris!" Al states.

"Oh, stop it! He WAS—I mean, he IS prepared! He's prepared for a match with Wolf Hawkfield, not a TITLE MATCH with Wolf Hawkfield! That was never supposed to happen—WOLF'S NOT GETTING A TITLE SHOT IN CHICAGO! BEN MADE THAT CLEAR!" Cris exclaims.

"WELL, HE'S GETTING IT RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Al says.

Ben tries to roll out of the ring…but Wolf grabs him by the legs, keeping Ben underneath the bottom rope. Ben tries to escape Wolf's grip…

…

…but he falls victim to a Decavitator! Ben clutches his throat and coughs profusely as Wolf Hawkfield picks the Champion up…and holds him over his head in a Vertical Suplex…

…

…and holds him…

…

…

…and holds him…

…

…

…and STILL holds him…

…

…

…and the crowd gets more and more supportive of the Canadian Badass as, after 30 seconds, Wolf FINALLY puts Ben Tennyson down!

"MY GOD, THE STRENGTH!" Al exclaims.

"YOUR _GWEN_, AND GAAAAHH!" Cris panics. "This is NOT going well at ALL! Ben, you've gotta do something! I believe in you! You're my HERO!"

Ben, aching back and all, tries to roll out of the ring again, but Wolf grabs him by the ankle to keep him from getting away. Ben grabs at the ring apron edge, desperate to escape…

…

…

…and with one big Up-Kick, Ben manages to roll out of the ring, free from Wolf's clutches for the moment being. Ben then runs to where his CCW Magnus Championship Belt is, and he picks it up from the timekeeper's area and proceeds to exit through the crowd!

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! BEN'S TRYING TO SKEDADDLE ON OUT OF HERE!" Al exclaims as the crowd jeers and gasps and boos!

"RUN, BEN! RUN! RUUUN!" Cris encourages.

Wolf Hawkfield, however, is having none of it! Wolf vaults over the top rope to the apron, then hops to ringside, and then runs after Ben Tennyson, grabbing him by the tights as Ben is trying to jump the barricade and leave through the crowd! Ben tries to squiggle out of Wolf's hands, but to no avail. Wolf pulls Ben back towards him…keeping him perched partially on the security wall…

…

…

…

…and then Wolf places Ben on the wall with both of his feet planted on the edge…and Wolf Hawkfield HURLS Ben Ten from the barricade smack-dab onto Al and Cris's announce table!

"OH MY GO—OH MY GOODNESS, BEN TEN JUST SPLATTERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Al exclaims.

"BEEEEEEN! SPEAK TO US, MAN!" Cris begs as he communicates to Ben laying on the announce table, which stands FAST upon Ben's impact!

Ben drops his gold on the way onto the announce table, and Wolf makes his way back to ringside with the entire building chanting his name: "**WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!**" Wolf turns Ben over to a prone position on the announce table and delivers a multitude of Facebusters directly onto the announce table, smacking Ben's nose right into the wood over and over!

"GAH! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THE FACE OF THE COMPANY!" Cris screeches.

"Oh, he's DOING it! And he's enjoying every second!" Al exclaims.

Wolf then grabs Ben in an Inverted Front Slam position, picking Ben up off of the table whole…carrying him across ringside…

…

…

…and ramming him gut-first directly into the steel ring post!

"And Ben Tennyson is CERTAINLY regretting not taking this contest with sincerity and gravity!" Al says.

Ben crumbles in Wolf's hands…and Wolf transitions Ben from there into an Oklahoma position…running across ringside and delivering a Running Powerslam on the ringside floor! Wolf Hawkfield stands near the barricade and roars with his back to the crowd, fans patting him on the back and cheering on the Virtua Powerhouse! Ben is barely able to even struggle to his feet as Wolf Hawkfield grabs Ben by his legs…pulling Ben up onto his shoulders from the Prawn Hold…

"The power and core strength of Wolf Hawkfield…"

…

…

…

…and Powerbombing Ben onto the ring apron, holding onto Ben's body after doing so!

"…never ceasing to AMAZE—OH MY!" Al shouts in awe. "Ben Tennyson SPINE rattling off of the apron, and back into the ring he goes! NOW Wolf Hawkfield can possibly win himself the Magnus Championship, for pins and submissions count inside the ring!"

With Ben Tennyson supine and motionless, Wolf Hawkfield climbs to the top rope, the fans firmly behind him, chanting "**WOLF! WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!**" even louder. Wolf beats his chest twice as he makes it to the top turnbuckle and leaps…

…

…

…

…and…Hawkfield delivers the Frog Splash!

"295-POUND FROG SPLASH!" Al calls.

Wolf Hawkfield stands up and snarls, his eyes crazed and his teeth gritted as the Canadian Badass senses that he is closing in on the Magnus Championship of the World. The fans sense it too…and as Ben is stirring extremely slowly…Wolf measures him in the line of fire.

"Oh no… OH NO… OH NO… OH NOOOOO!" Cris hollers in fear.

"The Tenth Reich may be about to come to an end! BEN TENNYSON, THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD, COULD BE ABOUT TO SEE HIS HOLD OVER CCW COME CRASHING STRAIGHT DOWN!" Al says.

Wolf is crouched down in the corner…as Ben fights to a vertical base, barely…

"THE LAST TIME BEN WAS DEFENDING THE CCW MAGNUS CHAMPIONSHIP ON _OZONE_, IT WAS FIVE DAYS AFTER _ENMITY_ AND HE LOST IT! IT COULD HAPPEN AGAIN! WOLF HAWKFIELD'S MEASURING…!" Al screams.

…

…

…

Ben pulls himself together…

…

…and he stands up…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf Hawkfield…MISSES the Gore as Ben, at the VERY last second, is able to duck down, causing Wolf's momentum to take him directly into the steel ring post shoulder-first!

"GOOO—NOOOOOO!" Al cuts himself off.

"THANK GWEN! THANK GWEN! OH, THANK GWEN A THOUSAND TIMES!" Cris exclaims.

"Ben Tennyson, by the very skin of his teeth, avoids the Gore of Hawkfield, and Wolf Hawkfield's right shoulder just MASSACRED by that ring post!" Al says.

Ben Tennyson rolls slowly away as Wolf is still grimacing in pain in the corner. Ben starts to stand up, having to use his hands and his feet to support himself after the initial onslaught from Hawkfield. Ben gets to a standing position…grabbing Wolf out of the corner…pulling back…

…

…

…and tossing Wolf into the steel ring post shoulder-first a SECOND time!

"And AGAIN into the steel!" Al calls. "And AGAIN to the shoulder! Ben Tennyson may've found his key to turning the tide of things in this impromptu CCW Magnus Championship Match!"

"TOLD YOU!" Cris smiles.

"Ben's in a lot of pain, but now so is Hawkfield! We have one final commercial break, and then we will return – it's Tennyson and Hawkfield for the Magnus Title!" Al says as _Ozone _goes to its last commercial break.

{Commercial Break}

* * *

**_Tomorrow on _CCW Double X_…_**

**_The CCW Females Champion Gwen Tennyson is officially out of control…and with an ironclad contract to her name, she is officially here to stay…_**

**_But with two new challengers to her CCW Females Championship crown, what will happen when the Alpha Bitch, the Teenage Robot and the Lyoko Princess collide?_**

**_Plus…_**

_Emmy starts climbing to the top rope, Arya in prime position for Emmy's top-rope maneuver of her choosing. The Dragon Girl is slow to get to the top rope, the affects of everything showing now more than ever…_

_…but she finally makes it…_

_…and…she suddenly gets her leg grabbed by a brunette in a blue dress and saddle shoes from the apron!_

_"What the… WHAT THE HELL?!" Al blinks twice as the crowd starts booing this inopportune interference._.

_The interfering female keeps a hold of Emmy's leg…but Emmy shakes her leg away, shaking the other girl backward…_

_…_

_…but a pale, brown-haired 18-year-old cracks Emmy in the now-exposed back of the head with a steel chair!_

_Emmy becomes limp on the top turnbuckle as the two intruding forces both grab a hold of Emmy, redirecting her from the ring…to the outside._

_…_

**_Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan throw Emmy from the top rope all the way through Jonathan and Jeremy's vacated announce table!_**

_"**JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! EMMY'S SPLIT IN HALF AND THE DAMN TABLE WITH HER!**" Al shrieks._

_"**BELLA SWAN AND LUCY VAN PELT!**" Cris yells._

_Then…Zoe Payne drills Emmy with a TAN!_

_"PAYNE! PAYNE! ZOE PAYNE! TAN BY ZOE PAYNE!" Cris calls happily._

_Zoe makes eye contact with Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan…_

_…_

_…and she nods to both of them before looking down at Emmy again…and stepping over her, walking to the barricade and hopping over from whence she came…Lucy and Bella Swan following suit themselves._

_"Wait…Zoe…WITH THEM…?" Al says._

**_Answers are promised regarding Zoe Payne and CCW's two newest acquisitions…_**

**_LIVE from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, it's _CCW XX 19_, live at 10/9c only on The CW!_**

* * *

Back from commercial break, Ben has Wolf in a Wrist Lock on the outside…and he slams Wolf Hawkfield's arm directly onto the steel steps! Wolf winces in agony as Ben pursues Hawkfield from behind…and executes a Hammerlock Back Suplex onto the arena floor!

"Welcome back to _CCW Ozone 38_—a HUGE CCW Magnus Championship opportunity for Wolf Hawkfield one-on-one tonight against Ben Tennyson!" Al says. "Before the commercial break, up to a certain point, Wolf was making the most of that opportunity and THEN some, and it looked like he was going to STEAMROLL his way to the World Title honor, but…one errant Gore has changed the complexion of things dramatically."

"Ben Tennyson, our Magnus Champion, was NOT going to let Wolf Hawkfield just have his way with him tonight!" Cris says. "He played a little bit of possum—notice I said 'a little bit'—and he waited for Wolf Hawkfield to make a mistake, and that Gore attempt WAS his mistake. And now, Ben is in COMPLETE control as he works on that arm of Wolf Hawkfield."

Ben keeps Wolf in a Hammerlock as Wolf is sitting down…and Ben delivers a Soccer Kick directly to the arm! Wolf yells in pain as his arm is attacked…and Ben applies the Hammerlock a second time to Wolf, kicking the arm a second time! Ben smirks as he spreads Wolf's injured arm out, goes to and stands on the ring apron…and delivers a Diving Knee Drop directly onto the shoulder! Ben stands up as Wolf winces and growls angrily, favoring his arm…and Ben Ten goes over to the vacant announce table next to Al Michaels and Cris Collinsworth—the table at which he sat for most of the night.

"Oh, NOW what is this…?! You've done enough on commentary, thank you!" Al shouts.

Nevertheless, Ben picks up a headset…puts it on and says, "Look at this, ladies and gentlemen! Ben Tennyson, the Magnus Champion of the World, the Best Wrestler in the Universe and SAVIOR OF LIVES, just completely DOMINATING the so-called Canadian Badass! And look at his arm! Look at his arm—it's killing him! He might not be able to sign autographs after the show! Oh, what a pity! Wait…I think he's getting up… What's the Champ doing…? …What's he—"

Ben removes the headset as he sees Wolf starting to get onto all fours, trying to push himself to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben runs from the announce table to Wolf, Spearing him and sending him shoulder-first into the steel steps!

"OHHHH! Ben providing the in-depth commentary and then going RIGHT back on the attack!" Cris says.

"Never a shortage of cockiness on the part of Ben Tennyson," Al says. "Wolf's arm not being helped by this assault…"

Ben positions Wolf against the steel steps and kicks away at Wolf's shoulder repeatedly, bashing it against the stairs as well! Ben grabs Wolf by the head in a Front Facelock and then returns to the ring himself, rolling underneath the bottom rope and pulling Wolf Hawkfield in with him, hanging onto his head and neck. Ben pulls Wolf to the center of the ring in a Front Chancery with all 235 pounds of himself…before tying Wolf's left arm between his feet and holding onto Wolf's right arm…bridging backward with the arm behind his back, executing a Bridging Rings of Saturn submission!

"And how masterful is THIS?!" Cris praises. "Beautiful maneuver by the Magnus Champion! Right on the arm of Hawkfield as well!"

"Wolf's arm at all of the wrong angles here…" Al says. "An impressive hold to put the larger opponent in—Ben Tennyson does have a knowledge of submissions that not many people give him enough credit for, I do have to admit…"

Ben keeps the Bridging Rings of Saturn applied…and Wolf yelps in pain but the referee Kenny Cashew cannot get a submission out of him. Wolf refuses to yield though Ben keeps the submission hold as tightly applied as possible. Wolf tries to get his left arm free from Ben's Key Lock between his legs…while trying to keep his right arm in place and prevent Ben from bending it any further backward and popping it out of its socket. Ben smirks for the camera and keeps the hold cinched in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf is able to get his left arm freed…

…

…

…adjust his body positioning, and turn the hold around, hooking Ben's arms with his right arm and executing a Backslide!

"HE-HEY! Backslide!" Al exclaims. "Wolf broke free!"

The referee counts 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…Ben kicks out, and as he gets up, Wolf is holding his right arm in visible pain. Ben immediately takes advantage by putting Wolf in a Wrist Lock and transferring it into a Russian Leg Sweep! Ben then covers Wolf: 1…

2…

…

…

…

…

…2.75 Wolf kicks out! Ben shakes his head and stands up over Wolf, standing on the injured arm with one foot and punching Wolf in the face as he does so.

"Almost three—and look at this! He's standing on the injured arm and preventing Wolf from adequately defending himself from these strikes! See, THIS is why he's our guy, Al Michaels! THIS is why he is CCW's Hero!" Cris proclaims.

Ben then performs a Double Foot Stomp directly to the arm, drawing even more winces from Wolf. Ben grabs Wolf by this arm, pulling him towards the ropes and going to the ring apron. Ben keeps hold of Wolf's right arm, applying a Rope-Aided Half Nelson to the arm, applying torque and pressure to the bicep with the ring ropes to add to the discomfort of the maneuver. Referee Kenny Cashew notes the illegality of the hold and demands that Tennyson let go, which he does at 4. Ben grabs Wolf's arm from through the ropes, walks along the ring apron…and he walks all the way to the adjacent apron, pulling Wolf's arm across the steel ring post! Kenny Cashew has to administer another count: 1…2…3…4…4.5 Ben lets go…but not without a Running Knee to the arm, sandwiching it against the post! Ben keeps his knee directly pressed into Wolf's arm for five more seconds before backing away and pushing Wolf back completely inside the ring. Ben remains on the apron and waits for Wolf to stand up again. When the _Virtua Fighter _veteran stands…

…

…

…the Tenth Wonder drills him with a Springboard Back Elbow Smash to the jaw!

"Turning in mid-air with the Elbow Smash!" calls Al.

Ben covers Wolf again: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…2.79 Wolf gets his shoulder up!

"…ma—COUNT, CASHEW! Do it right, damn it!" Cris snaps at the referee.

"Wolf Hawkfield powers out at 2, keeping his Title hopes alive," Al says. "But Ben's doing a real number on that arm there…and if you take out that arm, you take out the Gore, which is EXACTLY what Ben would like to do, because he knows just how explosive that maneuver can be—he BARELY beat it out to perform the Intergalactic at _Nevermore_."

Ben picks Wolf up and hits him with a right hand to the face, followed by a left. Ben Irish Whips Wolf into a corner chest-first, using Wolf's weaker arm once again…

…

…and Ben grabs Wolf from behind and gives him a Dragon Suplex! Ben turns around as Wolf tries to stand up after being dropped…and Ben hooks him by the head. Ben picks Wolf up in a Suplex…and drops him face-first with a Gourdbuster! Ben hits the ropes and delivers an Elbow Drop onto Wolf's back, then grabbing Wolf's right arm and using a Fujiwara Armbar!

"And back to the arm AGAIN—this time with a Fujiwara Armbar!" Al calls. "The more Ben works over that arm, the worse this is going to be for Wolf Hawkfield and his chances!"

"Ben's in his stride now, and once he's in his stride, it's very, very, difficult to derail him," Cris says. "Hell, it's damn near impossible! Just ask the many guys he's beaten."

Ben screams as he pulls at Wolf's arm viciously, trying his damnedest to get the Canadian to submit. Ben yells, "JUST TAP!" But Wolf refuses! Referee Kenny Cashew checks on Hawkfield…who hangs tough and tries to use his one free arm to push himself to the ropes for a rope break. Wolf manages to carry himself and Ben towards the edge of the ring…nearly making it to the bottom rope…

…almost…

…almost…

…

…

…

…but Ben lets go, stands up, pulls Wolf back to the center of the ring and reapplies the Fujiwara Armbar!

"Awww, Wolf wanted the break…and Ben Tennyson was aware enough not to let it happen!" Al says.

"Our Champion!" Cris applauds.

Ben keeps his submission hold in and tells Kenny Cashew to ask Wolf if he wants to tap now. The referee does this…

"And now Wolf may not have much of a choice…!" Al says.

"Nowhere to go, nothing to do!" Cris affirms.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf says no! Wolf pushes up off of the canvas, trying to alleviate some of the pressure while Ben Tennyson keeps hold of Wolf's arm for dear life. The crowd supports Wolf as he struggles to get to one knee, Ben Ten still hanging onto Wolf's arm…

…

…

…and Wolf managing to get to both knees…then to a knee and a foot…

…

…

…

…but Ben elbows Wolf's arm and forces him back down to where he started!

"Wolf trying to power his way up, but he can't!" says Al.

"The Fujiwara Armbar is still applied! Ben Tennyson wants a submission, and I think he's about to get that submission right now," Cris asserts.

"If he keeps that right arm as tightly hooked as it is right now, we may SEE Wolf tap out," Al says.

Wolf shakes his head and tries to struggle through the pain and refuse to quit to the Fujiwara Armbar hold. Ben pulls and torques the arm even further, almost yanking it clear out of its socket! The crowd is aghast as Ben tugs Wolf's arm more and more and more…his eyes lighting up with each degree of pulling…

"Or we could see Wolf's arm get broken!" Cris says.

"Ben's not letting up! Ben's not letting up at all!" Al shouts.

…

…

…and referee Kenny Cashew checks…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf screams, "NOOOOO!" before starting to battle back to his knees! The crowd cheers as they see Wolf Hawkfield fighting out of the agony of the Armbar and managing to get to both of his knees…

…

…

…

…

…and then back to one foot—and eventually on two!

"WOLF'S BACK UP!" Al exclaims over the loud crowd!

Ben Ten, incensed, clubs away at Wolf's back, standing behind Hawkfield now and trying to keep him tuckered out. Ben then applies a Sleeper Hold to Wolf, keeping him under his control. Ben leaps onto Wolf's back to keep the Sleeper locked in, trying to force Wolf back down to his knees again…

…

…

…but Wolf immediately backs into a corner, forcing Ben to let go of him! Wolf holds Ben in the turnbuckles…and delivers a series of Back Elbows with the left arm, over and over and over again, right over Ben's left eye!

"Wolf using his good arm now to generate some offense—Elbow strikes right to the eye of Ben Ten!" Al says.

Wolf continues firing with a plethora of Elbows, nearly reaching twenty straight before turning around and placing Ben onto the top rope. Wolf sets Ben up in the corner and hits a big Elbow Smash to the face. With Ben groggy on the top, Wolf climbs up to the top rope after him, delivering Bionic Elbows to the forehead before holding Ben's skull. Wolf looks behind him and looks for a Superplex in the center of the ring, the Tenth Wonder dazed momentarily…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben punches Wolf in the midsection, escapes Wolf's grip…

…

…grabs Wolf's right arm, leaps off of the top rope, and drops Wolf with an Arm Hotshot onto the ropes!

"Ben blocked the Superplex—OH NO! THE ARM! RIGHT BACK TO THE INJURED ARM!" Al shouts.

"GENIUS ON THE PART OF TENNYSON! He knew right where to attack!" Cris says.

Wolf recoils in tremendous pain and falls down clutching his right arm. Ben Tennyson smirks and proceeds to make his way back up the turnbuckle, climbing to the top rope as Wolf is down. Ben makes it to the top turnbuckle…flashes a Legend Killer pose, to the sounds of massive boos…

"And now…time to witness greatness…"

…

…

…

…

…

…and delivers the Flying Elbow Drop onto Wolf Hawkfield!

"…as the PERFECT TEN…Elbow Drop connects!" Cris calls.

"Right to the heart of Hawkfield, and he's shown a lot of heart, but it may be all she wrote here!" Al says.

Ben Ten covers Wolf, hooking a leg as well: 1…

"Check…"

2…

"…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.85 Wolf Hawkfield gets his shoulder up just barely!

"…mat—YOU'VE GOT TO BE KI—… It's BAD ENOUGH that Ben's defending his Title on short notice! Now you have to slow down your counts too?!" Cris protests.

"Wolf Hawkfield not done yet as Ben Tennyson only gets a count of two off of that Elbow from the top!" says Al.

Ben runs both of his hands through his hair as he contemplates his next move…standing up and watching Wolf slowly move. Ben grabs Wolf and pulls him up to his feet, taking his right arm again…and twisting it once…twice…

…three times…

…

…before pulling Wolf up into a Fireman's Carry.

"And with control of the right arm, Ben's got Wolf up—could be trying the Alien Act!" says Al.

"Fireman's Carry Takeover—suck it, Cena and suck it, Ash Ketchum!" Cris says.

…

…

…

…

…

Ben goes for the Alien Act, but Wolf Hawkfield, in mid-move, counters it into a DDT!

"And it—NOOOOOO!" Cris exclaims. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"HE COUNTERED INTO THE DDT!" Al shouts. "Wolf Hawkfield countered the Alien Act into a big-time DDT, and that was the perfect time for such a counter to come! But how's Wolf's arm holding up?"

"HOPEFULLY not well!" Cris says. "Ben Tennyson was doing GREAT until…well, until THAT happened—get up, Benjamin! Please!"

Wolf supports his right arm as he starts to stand up again, the CCW Magnus Champion also starting to stand. Wolf uses his left hand only for offense with punches to the face of Ben Ten. Ben fires back with punches of his own, the punches of Wolf drawing "YAYS!" from the crowd and Ben's strikes getting "BOOS!" Wolf and Ben trade fists with each other, Wolf only using his left arm for it…

…

…

…

…and Ben kicks Wolf in the gut to stop him in his tracks! Ben smirks once again as he grabs Wolf's right arm and wraps it around his head and neck with the Canadian hunched over…and Ben directly Toe Kicks Wolf's arm! Wolf winces in pain and backs up all the way to the ropes. Ben raises an arm over his head, and then hits the ropes…

…

…

…

…

…

…and runs into a WICKED Left-Arm Lariat that turns the Best in the Universe inside out!

"Wolf only able to fight back for so lon—OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Al exclaims. "LARIAT WITH A TWIST, AND BEN'S BODY WAS DOING THE TWISTING!"

"YIKES! BEN, ARE YOU OKAY?! THAT WAS CONCERNING! That was VERY, VERY concerning…" Cris worries.

The crowd pops for the high-impact attack by Wolf Hawkfield, who leans next to the ropes and screams in passion as Ben, completely out of it, gets to his feet on instinct. Wolf then fires away even further with Polish Hammers to the chest, knocking Ben down over and over with repeated Polish Hammer strikes! Wolf then gives Ben a Swinging Neckbreaker, further dizzying the Tenth Wonder. Ben clutches his head and neck as he slowly stands up again after the Neckbreaker. Wolf then picks Ben up in a Military Press…using both hands…

"Even with one arm heavily hurting, Wolf's got enough strength to keep Ben over his head!" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…but then…Wolf stops using his right arm and holds Ben up with ONLY his left hand!

"OHHH! Well, THEN AGAIN, maybe Wolf doesn't even NEED that injured arm!" Al exclaims in shock as the crowd explodes!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" Cris is in disbelief. "This should not even be LEGAL!"

"Wolf Hawkfield is in the zone right now!" Al says.

Wolf holds Ben up with one arm for nearly ten more seconds…

…

…

…

…before dropping Ben behind him on the canvas chest-first! Ben clutches his entire torso as he scampers to a corner. Wolf's eyes are the ones beginning to light up now, adrenaline starting to build within the Ottata big man. Wolf then goes to the corner opposite Ben…and executes a Running Corner Clothesline! Wolf then runs out of the corner, runs back…and delivers a SECOND Running Corner Clothesline! Wolf repeats, going out of the opposite corner…and nailing a THIRD Running Corner Clothesline…and then riddling Ben's chest with several Lariats directly to the chest, reddening it with each and every blow!

"Ben's chest cavity may be completely blown up right about now—Hawkfield is sending Ben through the meat grinder he promised!" says Al.

"Isn't the referee going to back Wolf out of the damn corner?! Cashew, do your job!" Cris complains even further.

Wolf then grabs Ben by the body…and drops him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Wolf then pins Ben Tennyson: 1…

"Oh no…" Cris panics.

"The Belly-to-Belly…" Al says.

2…

"Oh no!" Cris starts sweating.

"The powerful offense…" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.88 Ben kicks out!

"OH—oh, thank Gwen… Phew…" Cris sighs in relief.

"Could it BE—NO, not quite!" Al calls. "Hawkfield just a fraction away!"

Wolf wastes no time, starting to put Ben in a Standing Headscissors position, readying him for a Powerbomb! Wolf roars as Ben drops down, trying to prevent Wolf from lifting him…

…

…

…but Wolf deadlifts Ben Ten's body and places him in an Elevated Prawn…

…

…before hitting a Powerbomb…and holding on!

"Oh no! ONCE is enough, man! ONCE is freaking enough!" Cris cries.

"Not for Wolf Hawkfield it's not—here comes another!" Al calls as Wolf picks Ben up…

…and drops him with a SECOND Powerbomb! Wolf Hawkfield pauses…perhaps feeling his arm starting to bother him…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf manages to lift Ben up for the third of the Powerbombs…

"Wolf had to hesitate, but he's got Ben up for the third…!" Al calls as the crowd anticipates it…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben rakes Wolf's eyes, generating boos! Ben lands on his feet as Wolf tends to his vision, putting Ben down. Ben kicks Wolf in the gut and puts him in a Standing Headscissors this time. Ben lifts Wolf up in a Crucifix Powerbomb position, holding both of his arms…

"A rake to the eyes! …And now Ben looking for a Powerbomb of his own—one of the Crucifix genre…" Al says.

"Hit it, Ben!" Cris cheers Ben on.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf is able to free himself from Ben's grip. Ben turns around, as does Wolf…

…

…

…and Ben walks directly into a Wolf Hawkfield Spinebuster!

"Wolf avoiding Ben's own Powerbomb AND THERE'S THE SPINEBUSTER! COULD THIS BE IT?!" Al exclaims.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Cris screams in distress.

Wolf leans over and pins Ben: 1…

"ARE WE GOING TO SEE…"

2…

"…A NEW CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION?!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.899 Ben kicks out…

"NOOOOO!" Al answers his own question. "TWO AND NEARLY NINE-TENTHS, IT FELT LI—HANG ON!"

…

…Ben kicks out, but Wolf, having Ben's leg corralled from the pin attempt, traps Ben and turns it into a Canadian Maple Leaf!

"CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF! WOLF MADE THE TRANSITION, AND HE GOT THE CANADIAN MAPLE LEAF LOCKED IN! THAT HALF BOSTON CRAB!" Al calls.

"BEN! BEN, FIGHT THROUGH THIS! DON'T QUIT!" Cris pleads.

"Wolf with a submission of his own on the Champion! Could the Title be ready to change hands?!" Al inquires.

Wolf nearly howls as he pulls back on Ben's leg with the Canadian Maple Leaf submission, the entire crowd in attendance chanting, "**_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_**" telling Ben what to do. Ben shakes his head repeatedly, but he grabs at his hair in terror, feeling the pain coursing through all of his veins! Ben tries to crawl his way to the ropes, but Wolf makes him stay put! Kenny Cashew asks if Ben wants to yield, but the Tenth Wonder of the World refuses! Ben manages to start moving his hands towards the corner, reaching for the middle turnbuckle…but Wolf pulls Ben away just before he can get there!

"BEN'S DESPERATE! BEN'S DESPERATELY TRYING TO MAKE IT FOR A ROPE BREAK! BUT WOLF'S DESPERATE TO KEEP HIM AWAY!" Al shouts. "WOLF HAWKFIELD HOLDING ON; BEN TENNYSON TRYING TO DO THE SAME!"

"COME ON, BEEEEEN!" Cris cries. "REACH FARTHER! TURN ON YOUR SIDE! DO ANYTHING—JUST DON'T…TAP…OOOUUUT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ben lifts his arm up, and the crowd pops massively…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben does not tap out! Instead, Ben makes one final lunge towards the corner, one final break for it…

…

…

…Ben uses BOTH hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…just BARELY manages to get both hands on the middle turnbuckle, to the ENTIRE building's dismay!

"YEEEEES! OHHHH YES! HE MADE IT! Oh Gwen, he made it…" Cris catches his breath.

"Much to the chagrin of Little Rock, Arkansas, YES, Ben just made it," Al says. "And Wolf's gotta let go of the hold now!"

Kenny Cashew counts 1…2…3...4…

…

…and at 4.99, a reluctant Wolf Hawkfield relinquishes the Canadian Maple Leaf!

"And at the—WHOOOOA…VERY last moment there, Wolf lets go," Al says. "Wolf had to be careful there. Any longer and he would have forfeited this match via DQ…"

"And Kenny's reading Wolf the riot act on that one!" Cris says. "Good Gwen Almighty, do we have a RESILIENT World Champion! Yes we do! But that doesn't mean I don't get scared at times! THAT ONE made my heart skip a beat! Ben's got to find a way to end this quick before it's too late!"

"Speaking of Ben, what the hell's he doing?" Al asks…

…as Ben Tennyson is starting to untie the middle turnbuckle padding from the corner while Wolf is being admonished by the referee! The crowd notices this, though Wolf and the referee do not. Wolf, starting to get decidedly miffed at the official, pushes past him to get back on the attack on Ben Ten…

"He-hey! Wolf's got to keep his composure!" Cris yells.

"Ben's untied the turnbuckle padding!" Al says.

"If Hawkfield doesn't want to get disqualified, he'll learn to behave!" Cris continues on his own topic.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf pursues Ben…walking towards him…

…

…

…and getting a Drop Toe Hold directly onto the exposed turnbuckle metal!

"WOLF DOESN'T SEE IT—OHH! BUT NOW HE DOES! DAMN IT! BEN'S GONNA STEAL THIS ONE!" Al exclaims.

"STEAL NOTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT—WHAT TURNBUCKLE?!" Cris "plays dumb".

"OH, DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" Al shouts.

With Wolf taking the exposed turnbuckle to the face, Ben ends around him and Schoolboys him for a Roll-Up Pin! Kenny Cashew, none the wiser, begins to make the count: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.929 Wolf kicks out, much to the crowd's excitement!

"…MAAAAAAHHHH! ROBBERY! ROBBE-FREAKIN'-RY!" Cris whines.

"Yeah, what BEN tried to pull on WOLF was robbery! But Wolf isn't having any of it!" Al says.

Ben, meanwhile, complains to the referee on the count, finding as much fault in it as Cris did. Kenny Cashew maintains that it was a two-count, and Ben, enraged, has no choice but to live with it. Ben turns around to face Wolf, as the latter is rubbing his face and trying to fight to his feet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben charges at Wolf with a Spear—but Wolf sprawls!

"And a frustrated Ben, going for the Spear—SPRAWL! SPRAWL!" Al exclaims.

Wolf hangs onto Ben's torso…standing up with him in his clutches…and powering him in a modified Karelin Lift…

…

…

…

…and then lifting Ben up onto his shoulder…

"Where the hell does this man get it from?!" Cris screams.

…

…

…and Wolf decks him with the Decimator!

"FROM THE GROUND ONTO HIS SHOULDER AND BACK DOWN! DECIMATOR!" Al exclaims.

"UNREAL! UNREAL! I OBJECT TO THIS!" Cris goes berserk.

Wolf stands up, bad arm and all, and he roars at the top of his lungs to the crowd, pointing at the downed Ben Tennyson and signaling that he is about to make good on his promise. Wolf goes to a corner…and bides his time…and waits…and waits…

…

…as the electric crowd chants, "**_GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE! GORE!_**"

"THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE WASN'T ENOUGH TO KEEP WOLF DOWN! IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO SQUASH HIS HUNGER—THE HUNGER FOR THE GORE!" Al says.

"Ben, whatever you do, GET OUT OF THE WAY, PLEASE! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE, BEN TENNYSON! PLEEEAAASE?!" Cris prays.

…

…

Wolf waits for Ben to get up…and he snarls, foaming at the mouth for this…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben…slowly…

…but surely…

…gets up…

…

…

…and turns around…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…and…

…

…

…Wolf Hawkfield runs…but Ben leaps in mid-Gore and manages to take Wolf over with a Sunset Flip!

"OH MY GOODNESS, LOOK AT THIS! SUNSET FLIP!" Al exclaims.

"COUNTERRRRR!" Cris cheers with a grin.

Referee Kenny Cashew counts as Ben has Wolf pinned in the Sunset Flip: 1…

"HE'S GOT IT!"

2…

"HE'S GOT IT!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Wolf kicks out!

"HE…doesn't have it—noooooooo!" Cris bemoans.

Wolf and Ben both get up after the pinning combination. Wolf immediately goes for a Clothesline…

…

…

…

…but Ben traps Wolf's arm, goes behind him…applies a Double Chickenwing…

…

…

…and delivers a Tiger Suplex! But then Ben rolls over backwards, hanging onto Wolf with as much strength as he can possibly muster!

"TIGER SUPLEX! AND THERE'S SOME POWER ON TENNYSON!" Cris says.

…

…

Ben lifts Wolf up…

…

…

…

…and drops him with a Sit-Out Elevated Chickenwing Facebuster!

"INTO A FACEBUSTER! WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Cris brags about Ben's maneuver. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"And that was actually shades of Samus Aran, Ben Tennyson's paramour! That's a Metroid Killer!" Al notes.

"And it's the killer of Wolf's hopes! COVER!" Cris says.

Ben turns Wolf over, hooking both of his legs in the ensuing pinning combination: 1…

"CHECK…"

2…

"…AND…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.96 Wolf manages to kick out!

"…MAT—noooooooooo…" Cris almost weeps in disbelief.

"THE METROID KILLER BY BEN ONLY GOT A TWO-COUNT!" Al exclaims. "Ben Tennyson can't believe it! Cris Collinsworth can't believe it either! What a main event this has been to _Ozone 38_!"

"**THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap) THIS IS AWESOME! (clap clap clap-clap-clap)**" chants the sellout crowd in the Verizon® Arena. Ben, though, does not find things to be very awesome. He glares at the referee angrily and holds three fingers in his face, bickering over the count. Ben protests and protests and protests some more, but the referee refuses to give in. Ben continues pressing…

…

…

…and then Ben grabs at the referee's shirt collar!

"And now BEN'S starting to lose it here!" Al says.

"Keep your cool, keep your cool, keep your cool!" Cris implores. "I know you're upset and you should be, but calm down, Ben! One false move and you're disqualified! And you know what THAT means…"

"No more Tenth Reich!" Al fills in the blank.

Referee Kenny Cashew reminds Ben of that fact, and Ben lets go of the ref's collar. Ben sighs viciously and slicks his hair back once more, turning around to face Wolf Hawkfield, who is struggling to his feet. Ben then crouches down…and measures him, motioning for Wolf to stand…

"And I think that NOW…Ben thinks it may be time to send Wolf across the Milky Way—it's Hero Time, and it's Intergalactic time!" Al says.

"Time to shut the door on this!" Cris says.

…

…

…and Wolf finally gets up…

"Time to shut the door on this!" Cris repeats.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Ben goes for the Intergalactic…but Wolf pushes Ben off to block it!

"But Wolf's keeping the door open!" Al says.

"NO!" Cris shouts.

Ben bounces off of the ropes from the push…and Wolf Hawkfield goes for a Sidewalk Slam on his left side, taking Ben underneath his left arm…

…

…

…

…but Ben flies through it and lands onto his feet! Ben turns Wolf around…and he goes for the Intergalactic again, but Wolf blocks it again, pushing Ben away a second time…

…almost into referee Kenny Cashew!

"Wolf blocks it a second time—OH! Nearly running into Cashew there!" Al says.

Ben stops just shy of the referee…and turns around…

…

…

…

…and is able to dodge an oncoming Wolf Hawkfield! Kenny Cashew, though, is not so lucky; Wolf ends up careening into him with a Shoulder Block!

"OHHH! Cashew lucky once, but NOT the second time!" Al says.

"See? THIS is why Ben is the Face of CCW—he CARES about our employees, including our refs! He doesn't just CHARGE into our officials with RECKLESS ABANDON!" Cris says. "SHAME ON YOU, HAWKFIELD!"

"Oh, please…" Al rolls his eyes.

Wolf notices what he has inadvertently done, and he growls angrily to himself, knowing that without a ref, winning the Magnus Championship is impossible…

…

…

…

…and Ben grabs Wolf from behind and hits the BKT!

"And Ben takes advantage of the deal with a BKT from behind!" Al says.

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING AN OFFICIAL!" Cris says as the crowd bursts into boos.

"**_F**K YOU, BEN! F**K YOU, BEN! F**K YOU, BEN!_**" rings throughout the Verizon® Arena as Ben rolls out of the ring to take a powder.

"Ben's out of the ring…and now what?" Al questions.

Ben proceeds to walk towards Al and Cris's announce table…

…

…

…and he looks down, noticing his CCW Magnus Title Belt on the ground from where he dropped it earlier. Ben picks up the Magnus Championship and then starts making his way back inside the ring.

"And now Ben's got his Championship Belt…bringing it into the ring with nothing and NO ONE to stop him…" says Al. "The referee's been knocked down and out, and you can only IMAGINE what Ben intends to do with that Title right there! I doubt he's checking his reflection in it THIS TIME!"

Ben stalks Wolf Hawkfield as he starts to get up, clutching the back of his head…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf stands…

…

…

…

…and Ben runs at Wolf, Title in hand…and…

…

…Wolf Hawkfield ducks underneath the Belt shot by Ben Ten!

"Ben looking to clean Wolf's clock—BUT WOLF DODGING IT!" Al exclaims. "WOLF DUCKED IN TIME!"

Wolf runs to the other corner, steps off of the middle turnbuckle to change direction as Ben is turning around…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**and Wolf Hawkfield GORES Ben Tennyson, causing the Belt to fly out of his hands and all the way out of the ring!**

"**_GOOOOOORE! GOOOOORE! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!_**" Al screams at the top of his lungs as the building goes insane!

"**_F*******CK! F*******CK! F****************CK!_**" Cris screams himself.

…

Ben is down and laid out…but upon Goring him, Wolf immediately holds his shoulder in pain, feeling the effects of the entirety of Ben's assault!

"WOLF FINALLY GOT THE GORE, BUT THE ARM! THE INJURED ARM IS KEEPING HIM FROM MAKING A COVER!" Al exclaims. "AND EVEN IF HE DOES THAT, THERE'S NO REFEREE!"

"Kenny Cashew, stay down! Have a nap! Take a vacation! DON'T WAKE UP!" Cris shouts.

"WOLF'S SCRATCHING AND CLAWING HIS WAY TO TENNYSON'S SUPINE BODY! IF HE CAN JUST GET ONE HAND…!" Al says as Wolf tries to will himself to pin the Magnus Champion.

"I'm not sure Wolf even REALIZES that the referee's down—not to mention that it's ALL HIS FAULT," Cris says.

"WOLF WANTS THE COVER! WOLF WANTS THE TITLE! CAN HE MAKE IT THERE?!" Al asks.

The fans altogether will Wolf closer and closer to Ben Tennyson with their cheers and whistles, hoping to see him get to the Tenth Wonder…and at that exact moment, referee Kenny Cashew starts to come to as well!

"**_NO! NO! NO! NO! DON'T WAKE UP! DON'T WAKE UP! STAY DOWN, YOU IDIOT! NOOOO!_**" Cris puts his hands to his head in despair.

"KENNY CASHEW'S AWAKE AND NOW WOLF CAN DO IT! WOLF CAN WIN THIS!" Al exclaims.

The crowd gets even louder and louder as Wolf manages to FINALLY get a hand on Tennyson's chest, lying down with him but maintaining the pinning combination. Referee Kenny Cashew crawls his way towards the scene of the pin…

…

…

…

…

…

…before suddenly being pulled out of the ring, unbeknownst to Wolf!

"WAIT A MIN—WHO THE…?! WHO PULLED THE REF AWAY?!" Al asks incredulously.

"HE'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY A GHOST!" Cris exclaims.

Wolf stays on top of Ben Tennyson, waiting for the referee to count…not realizing that the referee is gone…and also not realizing that there is someone ELSE inside the ring.

"WELL, HE _HAS _BEEN PULLED AWAY BY A GHOST…"

…

…

…

Kratos whacks Wolf in the shoulder and spine with a steel chair as he's on top of Tennyson!

"A GHOST OF SPARTA TO BE EXACT—KRATOS! KRATOS!" Al exclaims as the crowd breaks into LOUD boos for this intervention! Kratos, meanwhile, continues hitting Wolf in the back with chair shot after chair shot after venomous chair shot!

"KRATOS IS HERE! KRATOS IS HERE AND HE'S MAKING A RUCKUS ON WOLF HAWKFIELD'S BACK!" Cris exclaims.

"JUST LIKE LAST WEEK WHEN KRATOS TOOK HIS FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON WOLF DURING THE MAIN EVENT AGAINST TOM BRADY, NOW IT'S TONIGHT AS HE'S GETTING A MAGNUS TITLE MATCH—DAMN IT!" Al screams.

Kratos continues to brutalize Wolf's spine with chair shots, leaving the Canadian nearly motionless inside the ring! Kratos gives Wolf close to ELEVEN straight chair shots to the spine before dropping the steel chair onto the canvas angrily. Kratos sneers at the downed Wolf Hawkfield, not caring for the fans' negative reaction to this…and the Legend Slayer grabs a handful of Wolf's hair, proceeding to pick him up—Wolf still unaware of who is behind this, not seeing his face…

…

…

…

…

…but then the lights in the Verizon® Arena go out!

"UH-OH! WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!" Al exclaims as the crowd murmurs and awaits what is to come next, Kratos starting to look around himself inside the ring—though not seeing much if anything in the dark…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and when the lights turn on, "The God of War" Ares is face-to-face with the Legend Slayer!

"**IT'S ARES! IT'S ARES!**" exclaims Al as the crowd pops loudly for his appearance!

"**WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!**" Cris asks.

"**PAYBACK FOR KRATOS COSTING HIM HIS MATCH LAST WEEK!**" Al responds as Ares begins to fire away at Kratos with punches!

Kratos and Ares proceed to trade blows, Kratos dropping his chair in the fracas, and Ares manages to get the better of Kratos with punches to the midsection, fist after fist after fist to the abdomen! Ares then delivers a Throat Thrust to Kratos…before faking an Irish Whip across the ring and sending Kratos the other way, over the ropes and to the apron! Kratos hangs onto the top rope…and Ares grabs the steel chair Kratos dropped…

…

…

…

…and Ares whacks Kratos upside the skull with the steel chair, knocking him hard to the arena floor!

"AND ARES WITH THE CHAIR—ARES WITH THE SHOT! OH MY GOSH, WHAT A SHOT THAT WAS!" hollers Al. "THE GOD OF WAR GETTING SOME REVENGE ON KRATOS!"

Wolf Hawkfield, clutching his back from the steel chair shots, starts to get to his knees, and he sees Ares holding the steel chair, raising it over his head as Ares stares down the downed Spartan Kratos at ringside. Wolf grits his teeth as he starts to stand back up again…

…

…and Ares turns around, still holding the steel chair…

…

…

…and Wolf Hawkfield Gores Ares, sending the chair out of his hand and knocking him out of the ring!

"Wolf coming to—WHAT THE HELL?! WOLF… GORE TO ARES?!" Al can't believe it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! What did ARES do?!" Cris says. "Ares was attacking Kratos, and Wolf, in true Hawkfield fashion, stuck his nose in!"

Ares writhes in pain out of the ring, clutching his ribcage…while Wolf Hawkfield picks up the steel chair, yells at Ares, points to his own back, and shouts, "I SAID…NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO GET IN MY WAY!" Wolf then tosses the chair down at Ares's body outside of the ring.

"I think… I think that Wolf thinks that ARES was the one hitting him in the back with the chair!" Al says. "Wolf saw Ares holding the chair, and he put what he thought was two and two together! But it was KRATOS instead! And remember: Wolf DID say he didn't want ANYBODY getting in his way tonight! He didn't take the interference well last week, and this week's no different!"

Wolf turns around…

…

…

…and gets brought down with a Complete Shot by Ben Tennyson!

"Match still going on—COMPLETE SHOT BY BEN! HE'S ALIVE!" Cris cheers.

"That's right; we ARE still in the middle of a match, and the appearances of Kratos and Ares may've caused Wolf to forget that in the moment!" Al says. "Ben taking advantage, and now referee Kenny Cashew, for the second time, is starting to regain his way!"

Ben crawls over to Kenny Cashew, who is trying to pull himself back inside the ring. Ben grabs Cashew and helps him back inside the ring, pulling him underneath the bottom rope and towards Wolf's body. Ben checks on the ref, asking him if he is okay, even patting his cheeks to keep him awake.

"Ben showing such courteousness to our official Kenny Cashew, trying to nurse him back to health! What class! What honor from our hero!" Cris applauds.

Al nearly wants to vomit.

Ben then walks back over to Wolf Hawkfield…and grabs him by his legs.

…

…

…

…

…

Amidst a booing crowd, Ben locks in the Cloverleaf Quasar!

"And now the Cloverleaf Quasar's locked in! The Elevated Cloverleaf submission!" Cris says.

"Ben was making sure the referee was able to see him get a submission victory via the Quasar!" Al commentates. "And it may just happen! It may very well just happen!"

Wolf grimaces in pain as Ben bends backward with the hold—not crouching as in a normal Cloverleaf, but standing up and maintaining his posture. Ben looks down at Kenny Cashew, making sure he is awake still, using his foot to nudge Kenny and make sure he's responsive.

"And a little nudge to the ref in the ribs—you don't do THAT! That's just—what is he? A DOG to kick?" Al says in disgust.

"What do you expect Ben to do? He's BUSY trying to retain his Magnus Championship of the World right now!" Cris says. "The fact that he's expressing his concern despite this says just how much of the character he is!"

"I bet it does…" Al derisively says. "Nevertheless, what matters is, Wolf Hawkfield's stuck in the Cloverleaf Quasar, and referee Kenny Cashew—you can tell he's not fully all there, but Ben's making sure he can at least call a submission!"

Ben keeps the Cloverleaf Quasar applied…

…

…

…

…

…but Wolf begins to turn his body in a different direction, away from the still-aching referee…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf uses his leg strength to break out of the hold…

…

…

…

…and send Ben forward directly into the exposed turnbuckle pad face-first!

"**_OH NOOOOO! BEN! THE BUCKLE! THE EXPOSED BUCKLE! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! REEEEF! DQ WOLF! DQ HIM!_**" Cris insists.

"**_BEN'S THE ONE WHO UNTIED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND JUST LIKE I DIDN'T THINK THAT HE SAW IT WHEN BEN USED IT, I DON'T THINK THE REFEREE SAW BEN CRASH INTO IT EITHER!_**" Al exclaims.

Indeed he didn't, Kenny Cashew still shaking the cobwebs loose…as Ben Ten appears cataleptic with his head against the middle turnbuckle. Wolf Hawkfield starts to stand up again…as Ben Tennyson backs away from the corner, holding his own jaw in pain…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf puts Ben in an Argentine Clutch! Wolf holds Ben on his shoulders…

"**_BEN MAY'VE SET UP HIS OWN DEMISE WITH THAT TURNBUCKLE…!_**" Al says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf delivers a Sit-Out Argentine Facebuster!

"**_SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER! WHERE DID HE GET THAT MOVE FROM?!_**" Al exclaims.

"**_I KNOW WHERE AND I DON'T LIKE IT! BEN! BEN, PLEASE! THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Cris shouts desperately as Wolf Hawkfield turns Ben over and pins him!

Kenny Cashew, slowly but surely getting back into gear, is able enough to make the count: 1…

"**_WOLF HAWKFIELD! CAN HE DO IT?!_**"

…

…

…

2…

"**_TWO! IT'S TWO! ONE MORE!_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…2.999 Ben Tennyson gets his shoulder up, and the entire crowd can't believe it, nor can Hawkfield!

"**_AND WE HAVE A NEW CHA—NO! NO, WE DON'T! NO, WE DON'T! NO, WE DON'T!_**" Al calls as the crowd is up in arms, surely believing that it was three!

"**_AND JUST LIKE IT DIDN'T WORK FOR PATCHY THE PIRATE, IT DIDN'T WORK FOR WOLF!_**" Cris exclaims. "**_BEN TENNYSON KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! OUR CHAMPION! OUR HERO! OUR SAVIOR! THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!_**"

"**_AND HE WAS VERY NEARLY OUR EX-CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION!_**" Al adds.

"**_BUT HE'S NOT!_**" Cris says.

Wolf grabs his own hair, dumbfounded by the near-fall, eyes closed. Wolf utters to himself, "…You've gotta be f**kin' kidding me…" as the referee Kenny Cashew begins to stand up slowly. Wolf, trying to move on, stands up as well. Ben Tennyson is supine and motionless, still reeling from the near-fall. Wolf then drags Ben Ten to the center of the ring…

…

…

…

…

…and Wolf makes his way up to the top rope in the corner, the crowd holding its breath. Wolf climbs up, taking his time, his right shoulder still aching him along the way…

"It could be one more Frog Splash to finish it off… Maybe THAT'S the move that'll get Hawkfield the Magnus Championship… Maybe THAT'S the one!" says Al.

…

…

…

…

…

…but Ben Tennyson meets Wolf at the top rope, running desperately to the corner and hitting Wolf with a Cross Chop to the chest! Ben pants heavily as he leans in the turnbuckles, Wolf being forced to sit down on the top. Ben climbs up after Wolf and hits him with three hard rights…before looking behind him and catching his breath. Ben takes one deep, deep breath from his lungs…

…

…

…

…

…

…and he goes for a Super Hurricanrana, but Wolf hangs onto the top rope, causing Ben to fall out of the corner and directly onto his head and neck sickeningly!

"**SUPER HURRICAN_—AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! OH, PLEEEEAASE DON'T BE DEAD! OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, OH MY GWEN, HE MIGHT BE PARALYZED—AAAAAAHHHH!_**" Cris freaks out.

"AS PAINFUL AS THAT DID LOOK, IT'S THE PERFECT SCENARIO FOR HAWKFIELD!" Al says as referee Kenny Cashew checks on Ben's condition, the Tenth Wonder rolling away from the corner and to the middle of the ring.

Wolf, now alone on the top rope again, gets ready for a possible dive…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**but then, Ares hits Wolf Hawkfield with the steel chair DIRECTLY to his right shoulder!**

"**WAIT—ARES AGAIN! THE GOD OF WAR HITTING HAWKFIELD!**" Al exclaims.

"**PAYBACK FOR THE GORE HE DIDN'T DESERVE!**" Cris remarks.

"**AND PERHAPS IT WAS PAYBACK IN KIND! IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING, BUT HELL IF ARES GIVES A DAMN!**" Al says as Ares, to a very mixed (but mostly negative) reaction, leaves the apron and watches Wolf fall out of the corner, clutch his shoulder and curse repeatedly.

"**_SH*T! SH*T! SH****T! F*CK ME! DAMN IT!_**" Wolf curses as he rolls around the squared circle with his shoulder killing him. Wolf tries to stand up, but it takes him several tries to make it as the pain is nearly too much.

"AND JUST LIKE KRATOS BEFORE HIM, THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT HAPPEN! HE WAS TOO BUSY DEALING WITH TENNYSON…"

Wolf manages to, after a major fight, get to a vertical base…

…

…

…

…

…

…just in time to receive a sudden Intergalactic by Ben Tennyson!

"…WHO JUST GOT UP—**_AND INTERGALACTIC TO HAWKFIELD!_**" Al completes his call.

"**_HE'S GONNA RETAIN AFTER ALLLLL!_**" Cris hails happily.

Ben covers Wolf, and Kenny Cashew, fully revived now, counts 1…

"**_Say it with me: CHECK…_**"

2…

"**_…AND…_**"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…3!

"**_…MATE! RETENTIOOOOOOON!_**" Cris hoorays as the bell sounds, the crowd booing beyond recognition in the Verizon® Arena!

"Hero" by Skillet plays as Ben rolls off of Wolf, holding his ribs and sitting down on the canvas, raising both of his arms and calling for his Championship Belt to be brought to him. Kenny Cashew obliges, handing the Magnus Championship to Tennyson, who brings it to his mouth and kisses it softly before taking hold of it and raising it over his head with both hands proudly, the crowd despising every moment of it.

"**Here is your winner and STILL the CCW Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder' Ben Tennyson!**" Blader DJ confirms.

"**IN THIS IMPROMPTU, UNPLANNED, UNFORESEEN MAGNUS TITLE DEFENSE, BEN TENNYSON NARROWLY ESCAPES WITH HIS GOLD!**" Al says. "**AN EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE, KRATOS AND ARES—ALL OF THOSE WERE INVOLVED IN THIS VICTORY FOR THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!**"

"**BUT THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS _IS_ THE TENTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!**" Cris states. "**THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE IS THAT BEN TENNYSON, OUR HERO, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, IS STILL YOUR CCW MAGNUS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! AND I, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DIDN'T HAVE A DOUBT IN MY MIND ABOUT IT!**"

"…**YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!**" Al shouts. "**YOU WERE HYPERVENTILATING!**"

"**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!**" Cris insists.

"**OHHHHH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**" Al groans.

"**LOVE OF GWEN!**" Cris "corrects".

"Oh, PHOOEY!" Al retches.

Ben manages to stand up inside the ring…ascend a turnbuckle, and raise his CCW Magnus Championship high over his head, the fans not liking it at all. Ben points to his name on the Belt, showing off the nameplate to its fullest and making sure everybody sees who the World Title belongs to.

"Ben Tennyson, yes, STILL the CCW Magnus Champion…but that name on the Belt, on MANY occasions, looked like it was going to change to 'Wolf Hawkfield'," Al says. "It looked like it would have…"

"But it DIDN'T…and it WON'T, Al Michaels," Cris says. "It WON'T."

Ben leaves the corner and rolls out of the ring, taking the Title with him. Kratos, now up from the chair shot by Ares, leaves the scene through the crowd. Ares is already absent; Wolf is very slowly stirring in the ring…

…

…

…

…and at the top of the stage…is "The MVMVP" Tom Brady. Ben walks up the ramp with his CCW Magnus Championship in hand, as Brady has his own hand outstretched for a handshake with the Champion, a cocky grin adorning his face.

Brady mouths, "Way to go, Champ…" with a chuckle added in as his grin remains plastered.

…

But Ben Tennyson simply walks past the Most Valuable MVP, ignoring him and exiting the Ozone Lair altogether, Magnus Championship on his mind and his shoulder. Tom Brady simply smirks and scoffs, as if to say, "Fine, be like that." Tom shrugs as he looks at Wolf Hawkfield…and then scoffs once again, waving him off and heading to the back himself.

"…Well, we STILL don't know who Ben's opponent at _Pandemonium_ is going to be," Al says. "But we do know ONE thing… When Wolf Hawkfield is back to full strength, including his shoulder…he is going to be PISSED… The Magnus Championship slipping out of his grasp…"

"_C'est la vie!_ Winners win and losers lose," Cris comments. "Ben's a winner, so he wins! And Wolf is…well, you know."

"…That's all the time we have tonight—I'm Al Michaels," Al says.

"And I'm the Voice of the Rookie Revolution, Cris Collinsworth!" Cris says. "See you tomorrow in Louisiana for _Double X_! Long live the Tenth Reich, baby!"

"Good night, everyone; thanks for joining us," Al signs off…as Wolf Hawkfield is left inside the ring, struggling to stand…looking through the ropes with an absolutely incensed look on his own face…

* * *

Here are your results for _CCW Ozone 38_:

Tables Match – Stryker def. Tony Delvecchio

The Dragon Kids def. Team Twilight via pinfall

Non-Title Match – CCW World Tag Team Champions The Forces of Nature (w/ Doc Louis) def. The Khan Brothers via pinfall

"The MVMVP" Tom Brady def. Megaman via pinfall

Highway Five-Way to determine #1 Contender for CCW Universal Championship – Dan Kuso def. Shun Kazami, Sportacus, Disco Kid and "The Roman Emperor" Caesar (w/ Kevin Levin and Aemilius Paullus)

The Cereal Killers def. The X-Factors via pinfall

Don Flamenco def. Tommy Pickles via pinfall

CCW Magnus Championship Match – "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson [c] def. Wolf Hawkfield via pinfall to retain the CCW Magnus Championship

* * *

So, _Ozone 38_ is complete! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Next up is _XX 19_ in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time, _ricunacushun!_


End file.
